<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вслед за безумием by tea_mars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040255">Вслед за безумием</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_mars/pseuds/tea_mars'>tea_mars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_mars/pseuds/tea_mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодая доктор Виктория Айрис по приглашению устраивается психиатром в лечебницу для душевно больных преступников Аркхем, и на попечительство ей отдают самого отъявленного психопата всего Готэма - Джерома Валеску. Но Виктория не боится браться за такую опасную работу - в её жизни есть кое-кто пострашнее безумного маньяка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ЧАСТЬ I. Глава 1. Лечебница Аркхем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эта история произошла в городе, погрязшем в преступности, коррупции, злобе и крови. В городе, которым управляли мафиози, преступные группировки, деньги и оружие. Этот город не знал милосердия к несчастным, не испытывал сострадания к отвергнутым, не протягивал руку помощи обездоленным, не помогал тем, кто ищет правду. Доверяй лишь себе, выживай, как можешь, стань либо охотником, либо жертвой – такие принципы определяли возможность выживания в этом мрачном месте. Это город-катастрофа. Это город-антиутопия. Всё это Готэм-Сити.</p><p>Пересекая один из готэмских мостов, такси стремительно приближалось к Нерроуз – острову, на котором располагалась самая неблагополучная часть города, и потому изолированному от его центра. Девушка, устроившаяся сзади на пассажирских сидениях, наблюдала за казавшимися ей такими далёкими отсюда высотками готэмского мегаполиса и уже, наверное, в сотый раз перебирала в голове все возможные неблагоприятные последствия, которые может повлечь за собой недавно принятое необдуманное решение. Всё это она слышала уже не раз от знакомых, но предосторожности по поводу её нового места работы не пугали эту смелую девушку.</p><p>Однако от назойливой телефонной вибрации в сумочке она вздрагивала и заметно нервничала. Телефон звонил, не переставая вибрировать, но девушка делала вид, будто ничего не происходит. Она игнорировала звонки, и скоро они прекратились. Она прекрасно понимала, какие проблемы может заработать себе этим, но куда больше было нежелание говорить сейчас по телефону с тем, кто ей звонил. Ведь она знала наверняка, кто это был.</p><p>Скоро автомобиль пересёк несколько жилых кварталов Нерроуз, которые лишь звались «жилыми», а на деле же были вовсе не пригодны для жизни, и через неширокую асфальтированную дорогу, обрамлённую высокими изогнутыми деревьями, подъехал к пункту назначения. Такси остановилось перед высокими чёрными воротами, сверху над которыми красовалась архаичная надпись «Лечебница Аркхем». За воротами и высокой каменной оградой с колючей проволокой наверху виднелось и само старинное, видавшее виды здание лечебницы – корпусы замка в пять-шесть этажей с готическими элементами архитектуры, окна которых обносились решётками, нагнетали и внушали лишь ужас. Приехавшая сюда девушка верила, что Аркхем станет местом, где она вновь начнёт помогать людям, что бы кто ни говорил про его обитателей. Ведь заключённые здесь преступники – тоже люди, которые нуждаются в помощи.</p><p>Дверь автомобиля открылась, и из него вышла среднего роста двадцатидвухлетняя девушка очень приятной внешности, одетая в длинное чёрное пальто, а под ним – приталенная белая рубашка, расстёгнутая от верха на пару маленьких пуговиц, и чёрная юбка-карандаш с завышенной талией. Такой строгий внешний вид разбавляли падающие на плечи большие локоны вьющихся огненно-рыжих волос, которые в сочетании с неестественно светлой кожей и шоколадным цветом глаз делали её похожей на модель с обложки модных журналов. Она поправила очки на носу, оглядела высокие ужасающие ворота и двинулась к калитке. Эту милую на вид девушку, которая пока с трудом вписывалась в рамки жуткой лечебницы для психически нездоровых преступников, звали Виктория Айрис, и скоро ей предстояло вступить здесь в должность врача.</p><p>Поступившее предложение на занятие должности врача в лечебнице Аркхем стало для Айрис ничем иным, как подарком, ведь она долгое время не могла найти работу из-за последствий своей недавней травмы. Поэтому, когда ей позвонили из Аркхема и предложили работу, девушка почти не раздумывая согласилась и попросила как можно быстрее предоставить ей возможность работать. Не то, что бы она была законченным трудоголиком, но имелись причины, по которым ей бы хотелось свести время своего пребывания дома к минимуму.</p><p>Приезд нового сотрудника в лечебнице ожидали. Потому, когда Виктория приблизилась к воротам, её встретил заведующий клиникой – главный врач в сопровождении двух охранников, которые открыли перед ней калитку и впустили на территорию лечебницы.</p><p>– Приветствую, миссис Айрис, – улыбался ей невысокий лысый мужчина в деловом костюме, с маленькими круглыми очками на носу.</p><p>– Профессор Стрейндж, – девушка приветливо улыбнулась в ответ, подойдя к главврачу, – рада познакомиться с Вами лично. Спасибо за то, что позвали работать у Вас.</p><p>Ей значительно льстило то, что Хьюго Стрейндж – профессор психиатрии, гений в своей области, о котором она так много слышала, – лично вышел, чтобы встретить её. Это внушало некоторое спокойствие и придавало уверенности.</p><p>– Вы довольно быстро согласились, к моему удивлению, – подметил Стрейндж, взяв девушку под руку и неспешным шагом поведя её через двор к парадным дверям лечебницы. – Вот уж не думал, что такая очаровательная молодая девушка рвётся работать среди невменяемых преступников в зловещей лечебнице.</p><p>– Не в этом дело, – смущённо улыбнулась Виктория, убрав упавшую на лицо прядь волос за ухо. – На самом деле я не считаю это место таким уж ужасным. И потом, я уже несколько месяцев не могу найти работу из-за... своей травмы.</p><p>– Да, да, я слышал что-то о Вашей госпитализации полгода назад. Сотрясение мозга, кажется?</p><p>Виктория чуть помрачнела, когда ей напомнили о том, что она пережила, и опустила взгляд к своим ногам. И в том, что Стрейндж знал о том происшествии не было ничего странного: об этом в городе узнали многие, после того как дело почти сразу же придалось огласке.</p><p>– Из-за этого все начали думать, что моя реабилитация могла не состояться в полной мере, и считать меня не вполне здоровой. Потому мне отказывали везде, куда я приходила устраиваться на работу. Даже в предыдущей клинике, где я работала до травмы, меня не восстановили в должности по той же причине. Так что, – она подняла голову и попыталась улыбнуться, – Вы не представляете, как я была рада, когда Вы позвали меня в Аркхем.</p><p>Стрейндж добродушно рассмеялся, польщённый значимостью своего поступка для этой девушки.</p><p>– Что ж, – сказал он, вновь остановившись и встав перед ней, прежде чем впустить в свои владения, – я рад Вашему рвению работать. Это похвально. Лишь бы этот запал никуда не испарился при виде того, что ждёт Вас внутри этих стен. К тому же... работа Вас ждёт крайне непростая.</p><p>Пусть этот мужчина и улыбался ей, но Айрис определённо ощущала за ним какую-то недосказанность или даже закрытость, скрывающую за собой что-то неприятное. На секунду ей подумалось, что она здесь неспроста, и предложение поработать психиатром – вовсе не обычная попытка восполнить нехватку квалифицированных кадров в лечебнице. Хьюго Стрейндж сделал свой голос максимально мягким и сказал:</p><p>– Я бы хотел, чтобы Вы поработали индивидуально с одним из наших пациентов.</p><p>– Так даже проще, – улыбнулась Виктория. – Легче ведь работать над терапией одного пациента, фокусировать внимание на его проблеме, нежели заниматься лечением сразу сотни проблемных подопечных.</p><p>– Поверьте, – усмехнулся профессор, – сотня психически нездоровых маньяков и убийц покажется Вам книгой для лёгкого чтения, нежели один этот юноша.</p><p>Звучало не особо воодушевляюще, и, тем не менее, Виктория смогла увидеть в этом некоторые плюсы: сложный случай – это всегда интересный случай, а ещё трудность работы позволит ей больше времени проводить в лечебнице, а не дома.</p><p>–  Но не буду Вас пугать. По крайней мере, не здесь, – сказал Стрейндж, вновь взяв слегка оторопевшую девушку под руку. – Идёмте внутрь. Я устрою Вам экскурсию и расскажу о Вашей должности.</p><p>Девушка, одновременно испытывающая и любопытство, и волнение, и страх, послушно шла за профессором, который повёл её прямиком к главному входу в один из корпусов этого старого поместья. А над Аркхемом тем временем сгущались клубы густых тёмных туч, взывая к привычному для этого места дождю.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Внутри это место куда больше напоминало тюрьму, чем лечебницу: зловещие коридоры давили своими голыми каменными стенами, а ряды камер, откуда доносились нечеловеческие вопли и множество других разных звуков, заставляли вспомнить, что здесь всё-таки содержат самых сумасшедших преступников города. Некоторые из них бросались на двери своих камер и яростно кричали, завидев идущего по коридору Хьюго Стрейнджа. Другие же обращали внимание на красивую девушку рядом с ним и пытались заговорить с Викторией, пуская слюни, как жадные гиены. Через каждые несколько метров в коридорах были выставлены сурового вида охранники. Решётки, ограничивающие блоки, открывались автоматически и пропускали новоприбывшую всё глубже и глубже, в самое сердце обители безумия.</p><p>Атмосферу Аркхема Айрис прочувствовала в полной мере, когда на неё почти что набросился один из заключённых, которого проводили мимо. Она успела даже немного испугаться, увидев его озверевший взгляд, но охранники, не позволившие ненормальному подобраться ближе к новенькой, дали понять, что в их сопровождении бояться ей нечего. Пора было задуматься, как приспосабливаться к общению со столь «необычными» людьми, которые здесь заключены.</p><p>Попутно заведующий лечебницей рассказывал Айрис о работе клиники, о местах, мимо которых они проходили, о пациентах и проблемах с ними, о методах их лечения. Виктория старалась его слушать, но больше смотрела: куда интересней было разглядывать эти не увенчанные вменяемостью лица, упрямо глядящие на неё из-за маленьких окошечек с решётками в дверях своих камер.</p><p>– Итак, – начал профессор Стрейндж, проводя свою новую сотрудницу дальше по коридорам. – Джером Валеска – пациент, которого я хочу Вам доверить, – и вручил ей папку с документами.</p><p>Виктория открыла её, и первым делом ей бросилась в глаза прикреплённая сверху на листе фотография заключённого. Это был совсем ещё юный рыжеволосый мальчик с сумасшедшими глазами и с широкой безумной улыбкой. Он смотрел с этой фотографии так, словно уже заранее знал, где закопает труп того, кто на эту фотографию смотрит. Девушка пробежалась глазами по текстам дела Джерома Валески, в то время как Стрейндж уже озвучивал ей основную информацию:</p><p>– В восемнадцать лет был помещён в Аркхем за убийство матери. Пребывает под нашим присмотром уже около пяти лет. Однажды сбежал, но, как Вы понимаете, был пойман. Имеет склонность к театральности и зрелищным убийствам. Очень умён, находчив и убедителен, что позволяет ему удерживать позицию некоего лидера в глазах остальных заключённых. Ему удалось расположить к себе даже некоторых охранников.</p><p>– Кто работал с ним до меня? – спросила Виктория, продолжая изучать глазами документы.</p><p>– Я периодически провожу ему «интенсивную терапию». Также его лечили два психиатра, каждый из которых пробыл на этой должности недолго.</p><p>– Почему же? – девушка насторожилась.</p><p>– Один продержался полгода, после чего выбросился из окна с пятого этажа, – и бровью не ведя, рассказывал мужчина с лёгкой непринуждённой полуулыбкой. – Второй лечил Валеску четыре месяца, пока беднягу не нашли прибитого гвоздями к двери своего собственного кабинета с кровавым клоунским гримом на лице.</p><p>Айрис сглотнула, представив, как не пройдёт и трёх месяцев, а этот неуправляемый психопат сделает с ней нечто подобное, если не страшнее. Но девушка вдруг почувствовала уверенность.</p><p>– Что ж, ничего страшного, – она улыбнулась, показывая свою стойкость новому начальнику. – Я точно смогу найти к этому парнишке правильный подход. Тот самый, который не смогли найти предыдущие его лечащие врачи.</p><p>Виктория захлопнула папку с делом своего будущего пациента, решив для себя, что для начала узнала достаточно. Всё остальное, что необходимо, она желала услышать от самого Валески при встрече в процессе установления с ним нужного контакта.</p><p>Трое – Айрис, Стрейндж и охранник – свернули налево по коридору, пройдя мимо огромной столовой, где обычно кормили заключённых, однако сейчас помещение пустовало.</p><p>– А Вы не из пугливых, – подметил Стрейндж с нотками похвалы в голосе. – И всё же прошу Вас быть осторожной в общении с заключённым. За меры безопасности не переживайте: с Вами рядом будет охрана, а Ваш подопечный будет закован в наручники, как и положено.</p><p>Постепенно Виктория начинала осознавать, насколько странно было для неё находиться здесь. Словно это был какой-то чудной сон с правдоподобной историей и очевидно плохим концом. Слишком ли поздно убеждать себя развернуться и уйти? Точно ли тут её место? Рискует ли она, соглашаясь на эту работу? Все эти мысли подталкивали её спасовать перед трудностями и поддаться страху, а потому Айрис быстро взяла себя в руки. Ей и без того было, чего бояться, и уж точно не закованного в наручники умалишённого парня с маниакальными расстройствами.</p><p>Разговоры о работе продолжались, и скоро Виктория со своими спутниками оказалась в мало освещённом коридоре напротив большого шумного помещения. Здесь за решёткой под неусыпным надзором охраны свободные от оков разгуливали заключённые, все как один одетые в полосатые чёрно-белые униформы с нагрудными номерами.</p><p>– Это общая комната, – объяснил Стрейндж, когда Виктория невольно задержалась возле этого места, разглядывая обстановку внутри камеры. – Здесь пациенты могут общаться друг с другом, выстраивать контакты, повышать коммуникабельность, заводить друзей. Это необходимая часть их терапии.</p><p>Виктория сделала шаг вперёд, но сильно близко к решётке подходить не стала, и вытянула голову, рассматривая заключённых в общей комнате. Многие из этих взрослых мужчин и женщин выглядели как несмышлёные дети: вот худой престарелый мужчина с взлохмаченными седыми волосами прыгает по столам под восторженные взгляды своих зрителей; вот лысый бородатый здоровяк сидит на полу и подрисовывает зелёным мелом новый вагон к своему длинному поезду. Кое-кто выглядел мирным и даже вменяемым, например, тот мужчина средних лет, что глядел в свежий номер газеты сквозь тонкие очки и попивал чай из чашки. Кто-то громко читал стихи, кто-то разговаривал со своей рукой, а кто-то пытался доказать всем, что он король Готэма.</p><p>Обводя взглядом этих людей, Виктория остановилась на группе заключённых, сидящих за одним из столов. Они все с интересом наблюдали за стоящим на столе полным парнем, который неумело и несмело завывал песни дрожащим голосом перед человеком, чьего лица Айрис не видела. Он сидел спиной к ней, чуть поодаль от стола и слушал пение напуганного толстяка. Виктории стало интересно, она не удержалась и встала-таки ближе к решётке.</p><p>– Не то! – рассудил этот слушающий парень, у которого был выбрит затылок и виски, а оставшиеся волосы отливали медью.</p><p>Крупный парень на столе запнулся, дрогнув голосом, прокашлялся и начал вытягивать другую песню. Спустя несколько секунд парень на отдельном стуле вновь заявил, взмахнув руками:</p><p>– Нет, снова не то! Что за занудство, спой что-нибудь бодренькое, давай!</p><p>Возбуждённые зрители – сидящие вокруг стола заключённые – начали тыкать в беднягу на столе палками и бить по ногам, ехидно гогоча. Парень лишь произнёс первые звуки своей новой песни, как рыжеволосый тут же его прервал недовольно-расстроенным замечанием:</p><p>– Ой, нет, заткнись. Ты даже рот открываешь как-то скучно. Возможно, в этом вся проблема. Но ты не расстраивайся, это не беда, мы поможем тебе это исправить.</p><p>К этому человеку, который явно был здесь негласным лидером, подошёл один из заключённых-«зрителей», которому рыжеволосый что-то украдкой передал. У поющего бедняги успели проступить слёзы и вырваться жалостливый писк, прежде чем эта кучка неудовлетворённой публики стащила его со стола и окружила, неугомонно хохоча.</p><p>Эта ситуация сразу захватила внимание всех присутствующих, однако реакции никакой не было, даже от охраны. Общая комната наполнилась болезненными воплями, от которых у Виктории по спине побежали мурашки. Она бросала взгляды на охранников, которые упорно делали вид, что не видят происходящего, и на Стрейнджа, который смотрел на это с отчаянным бессилием. Когда же толпа разбушевавшихся пациентов отпустила пухлого парня, который лежал на полу и слёзно стонал, парень с бритыми висками поднялся со стула и подошёл к пострадавшему сквозь расступившуюся толпу своих приспешников. Лицо лежащего на полу парня истекало кровью: уголки его рта были разрезаны почти до ушей.</p><p>– Отлично выглядишь! Даже лучше, чем раньше, – задорно сказал их лидер, согнувшись над окровавленным лицом своего горе-певца. – Теперь сможешь открывать рот шире, когда будешь мне петь, – и похлопал плачущего парня ладошкой по щеке.</p><p>Виктория не знала, от чего ей больше всего должно быть жутко: от выходки этого законченного маньяка или же от бездействия наблюдающих за этим работников психбольницы.</p><p>– Что Вы делаете? – высказалась нахмурившаяся девушка, обернувшись сначала к охранникам, а потом – к Хьюго Стрейнджу. – Почему их никто не остановил? И откуда у заключённого нож? Зачем тут вообще в таком случае стоит охрана, если человека могут спокойно изувечить?</p><p>– Потому что, – отвечал профессор, лицо которого придалось оттенку мрачности, – это тот самый молодой человек, о котором мы с Вами говорили. Ваш проблемный пациент – Джером Валеска.</p><p>Где-то в глубине души она догадывалась о личности этого парня, ещё когда только увидела его, но, несмотря на это, всё равно осталась шокирована услышанным. Неужели ей придётся работать с такой необоснованной жестокостью?</p><p>Виктория взглянула на него ещё раз. Кажется, имя, прозвучавшее вслух, дало Джерому понять, что недалеко говорят о нём. Он медленно повернул голову к левому плечу, и девушка почувствовала нарастающее волнение, а после он полностью обернулся к ней. Это был совсем не тот парень с фотографии, которую она видела в его карте. Узнать его можно было разве что по рыжему цвету волос. Всматриваясь, Айрис не могла понять, что с его лицом, потому что издалека оно выглядело каким-то неестественным. Увидев по ту сторону решётки девушку, что впилась в него заинтересованным взглядом, Джером пропустил на своих губах недобрую ухмылку и неспешно двинулся в её сторону, минуя на своём пути мешающихся под ногами заключённых.</p><p>В ту же секунду Стрейндж предпринял попытку скорее увести отсюда новоприбывшую, поэтому приблизился к ней, взяв под руку, и торопливо сказал:</p><p>– Миссис Айрис, думаю, Вам будет интересно увидеть свой кабинет, идёмте.</p><p>– Он идёт сюда, – полушёпотом произнесла Виктория, точно загипнотизированная глядя на приближающегося заключённого.</p><p>– Да, поэтому нам лучше уйти. Не стоит Вам пока говорить с ним.</p><p>Все попытки заведующего оказались тщетными – Виктория ни на шаг не отошла от решётки и не свела взгляда с Джерома. Он словно завладел ею в эту минуту, но этот ощутимый контроль её ничуть не напугал. Интерес разгорелся с новой силой, ей очень захотелось, чтобы он подошёл ближе. Столь жадное профессиональное любопытство одолело её. Валеска так же ни на мгновение не отвёл взгляда от неё, пока медленно двигался к решётке крадущимся шагом. И по мере его приближения девушка смогла разглядеть его изувеченное лицо: кожа выглядела так, будто её неаккуратно пересадили, глаза обрамляли тёмные синяки, а уголки губ... разрезаны и швами вытянуты к скулам.</p><p>Они упрямо сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока Джером медленно проплывал мимо Виктории. Он оказался достаточно близко и уже почти отвернулся, готовый окончательно пройти мимо, как вдруг:</p><p>– Бу! – резко дёрнулся в сторону девушки.</p><p>Из вздрогнувших рук повалилась папка с документами. Виктория отпрыгнула на шаг назад, стараясь удержать сердце в груди. Было больше досадно, чем страшно, однако дрожь в руках никак не унималась. Ухмыляясь и тихо хихикая, довольный собой Джером вновь впился в неё глазами, заблестевшими увеселительным безумием. Айрис присела, собрала бумаги обратно в папку и выпрямилась. Как тут же вновь оказалась отброшена назад своим испугом, чуть было не споткнувшись: подняв голову она столкнулась лицом к лицу с этим сумасшедшим. На этот раз она уронила очки.</p><p>– Приветик, красавица, – буквально пропел Джером, растягивая губы в улыбке. – На мне что, цветы растут? Или я тебе понравился? Ты во мне почти прожгла дырку своим страстным взглядом.</p><p>Он присел на корточки, дотянулся через решётку до обронённых девушкой очков и поднял их, сдув прилипшую к диоптриям грязь. Потом на первый взгляд совершенно безобидно протянул их вперёд со словами:</p><p>– Ты уронила.</p><p>Виктория несколько секунд не могла заставить себя не то, что бы пошевелиться или сдвинуться с места, а даже возобновить дыхание. Его поведение было самым простым ребячеством, но по-особенному жутким, вселяющим ужас. Даже через решётку нужно быть осторожной, общаясь с ним. Всё же Айрис сделала шаг вперёд и не сразу поняла, что двигалась очень скованно. Борясь со страхом, она осторожно потянулась за очками. Здесь должен был быть ещё один предвкушаемый выпад со стороны Джерома, но он просто-напросто разжал руку и позволил удивлённой девушке забрать её очки.</p><p>– Видишь, я не кусаюсь, не нужно так бояться, – улыбнулся он, просовывая лицо между прутьями решётки. – Я Джером. Скажешь своё имя?</p><p>Не сложно было понять, что он играет с ней, и Виктория не собиралась этому поддаваться. Куда важнее, она была не прочь поиграть с ним в ответ. Посадив очки на переносицу, она пробежалась глазами по его лицу ещё раз, теперь уже не найдя его слишком уж жутким, и сказала с лёгкой усмешкой:</p><p>– Я вовсе Вас не боюсь: нас разделяет решётка. А моё имя Вы скоро узнаете. Ещё встретимся, – она опустила глаза на его нагрудный номер и прочитала, – заключённый «И-146».</p><p>Виктория резво отвела взгляд, развернулась и, махнув головой, зашагала дальше по коридору, даже не дожидаясь с интересом наблюдающего за её первым контактом с пациентом профессора Стрейнджа. Скоро и он поспешил за ней.</p><p>Джером некоторое время наблюдал за её отдаляющейся спиной, не сводя глаз, а на его губах медленно появлялась безумная улыбка, сулящая нечто определённо нехорошее. Кажется, он уже догадывался, какой будет их следующая встреча, что случится она очень скоро, и кем является эта очаровательная любопытная особа.</p><p>Парень отстранился от решётки и развернулся в комнату. Увидев заключённых, толпившихся над тем самым только что пострадавшим от его ножа парнем, Валеска недовольно нахмурил лоб и окликнул их:</p><p>– Эй, какого чёрта вы ещё не избавились от него? Уберите это. Мне наскучил его скулёж.</p><p>Послушные аркхемцы взяли бедолагу с разрезанным ртом за ноги и поволокли в сторону, чтобы тот не мозолил глаза их драгоценному лидеру. А Джером протянул руку через решётку, с наигранной заботой отряхнул форму охраннику, оценивающе хмыкнул, глядя на него, и ушёл думать над тем, как ещё может выжать максимум веселья из пребывания в общей комнате среди такого количества «расходного материала».</p><p>* * *</p><p>Кабинет Виктории достался небольшой, но весьма уютный и приятный. Мебели здесь было достаточно, чтобы работать: стеллажи с полками, уставленными книгами по психиатрии; письменный стол с ящиками, рядом с которым стоял напольный торшер; стул, невысокое кожаное кресло цвета бордо и ещё несколько маленьких деталей интерьера, таких как напольная вешалка и мусорное ведро под столом. Правда, воздух здесь стоял затхлый, словно это помещение часто забывали проветривать. А ещё отчего-то в носу чувствовался запах крови и сырого грунта, что заставило Викторию сморщить нос. Вид из окна, не завешанного никакой шторой, выходил с третьего этажа во внутренний двор, где сейчас разгружали больничные грузовики с медикаментами. Наблюдая за ними, Виктория говорила с профессором Стрейнджем, который неустанно рассказывал ей о её предшественнике, работающем в этом кабинете.</p><p>– Вы не должны были позволить ему сделать это, – её голос звучал осуждающе. Она всё ещё не могла отпустить то, что увидела пару минут назад.</p><p>– Джером делает то, что захочет, – монотонно сказал Хьюго, пробежавши глазами по корешкам запылившихся книг на полках. – Очень сложно контролировать его, принимая во внимания то, что он делает с неугодными ему. Факт остаётся фактом: мы до сих пор не понимаем как, но он подчинил себе, как нам известно, всех пациентов. Они слушаются его, подыгрывают ему, впитывают его мировоззрение и часто даже копируют, – профессор положил глаз на одну из книг, вытащил её и сунул подмышку. – Я ведь предупреждал: этот юноша очень убедительный. А потому самый опасный из всех, кого мы тут держим.</p><p>Виктория покачала головой, тягостно вздохнув. Становилось всё сложнее удерживать свой бойкий настрой, с которым она сюда ехала, после того как на её попечительство отдали самого отпетого психопата Аркхема, который режет лица своим товарищам по несчастью просто из скуки.</p><p>– И часто он вытворяет такое?</p><p>– Обычно, когда ему становится скучно. Но Вы не переживайте, – Стрейндж гаденько улыбнулся. – Пусть охрана часто и списывает ему это с рук, совсем безнаказанным он всё же не остаётся.</p><p>Виктория взглянула на него с вопросом, но вслух интересоваться не стала: если бы главврач хотел рассказать ей о наказаниях для Джерома, то не стал бы выдерживать многозначительную интригующую паузу.</p><p>Стрейндж потихоньку двинулся к выходу.</p><p>– Мы все надеемся, – сказал он, – что Вы посодействуете отучению Джерома Валески от мании к убийствам. Судя по вашей первой встрече, Вы ему понравились.</p><p>– Он пытался меня напугать... И у него это отчасти получилось.</p><p>– Ну что Вы! Поверьте, это самое безобидное проявление его внимания. Самое худшее Вы видели своими глазами в общей комнате.</p><p>– Не могу утверждать, что понравилась ему. Но явно заинтересовала.</p><p>– Само собой. Вами трудно не заинтересоваться, – льстиво улыбнулся профессор. – Я должен откланяться. Располагайтесь, обживайте новое рабочее место. Если что-то потребуется, найдите меня в моём кабинете.</p><p>Скоро Виктория осталась наедине со своими мыслями в этом тёмном кабинете. Она бросила взгляд за окно: грузовиков во дворе уже не было. Девушка прошлась по всему кабинету, потрогав всё, до чего дотянулась её рука: поверхность стола, пыльные полки, мягкую спинку кресла, даже стены. Здесь всё нуждалось в уборке, полагала она. Касаясь взглядом каждого уголка этой мрачной, но всё же такой приятной ей комнаты, она чувствовала разливающуюся по нутру радость от присутствия хоть где-нибудь, кроме дома. Этот кабинет станет её бункером, куда она сможет сбегать от всего плохого. Неужели она наконец-то нашла место, где сможет прятаться от боли и страха! Несмотря на то, что это место кишит сумасшедшими преступниками, Виктории здесь было куда спокойнее, чем в собственном доме.</p><p>Взяв в руки дело своего нового пациента, Виктория ещё раз открыла первую страницу с фотографией и вновь взглянула на того мальчика, что был на ней запечатлён. «Да уж, фотографией не передать того жуткого трепета, что он внушает одним своим присутствием рядом», – подумала Айрис с неожиданной для себя лёгкой усмешкой. Возможно, её успокоили слова профессора о том, что Джером расположился к ней, однако признать это она отказывалась.</p><p>Неожиданно раздался телефонный звонок из сумочки, заставивший Викторию вздрогнуть. Ещё с пару секунд она просто стояла и окаменевшая смотрела на источник шума, словно это не телефон зазвонил, а включился таймер бомбы. Но потом она всё-таки подошла и достала свой мобильный. Да, её предположения оправдались... Долго не решаясь, быстро придумывая варианты оправданий, она неохотно приняла вызов и заговорила не своим голосом, помрачнев лицом:</p><p>– Алло. Прости, я... Мне устроили экскурсию по новому рабочему месту, я не могла ответить на звонок. Прости... Да. Я поняла. Я всегда должна брать трубку, когда ты звонишь. Нет, не нужно, это лишнее. Да... Я? Я... эм-м-м... Мне нужно будет задержаться сегодня. Хочу привести в порядок кабинет и приступить к разработке терапии для своего нового пациента. Возможно, я задержусь до ночи. Нет, нет, не нужно! Не утруждайся. Я вызову такси.</p><p>Каждое произнесённое ею слово дрожало под тяжестью страха. Буквально на глазах, приложив к уху телефон, Айрис из уверенного, заинтересованного психиатра и просто милой светлой девушки превратилась в загнанную котом в угол маленькую беззащитную мышку. Она бы завершила разговор и вообще раз и навсегда выбросила этот телефон из окна, лишь бы только не слышать этот холодный голос из динамика.</p><p>Когда ей наконец-то позволили отклонить вызов, Виктория бросила телефон на стол, отшвырнув подальше от себя, словно какую-то заразу, и упала в кресло, совсем позабыв о слое пыли на нем. Облегчённый, но в то же время тягостный вздох не избавил её от нервного мандража. Всего лишь один телефонный разговор так сильно испортил ей настроение! Куда приятней было вспомнить про «удовольствие» лечить Джерома Валеску, чем ещё раз ответить на звонок от человека, который, по идее, должен быть ей самым близким.</p><p>Виктория зажмурила глаза и потёрла переносицу, сморщив нос. Понемногу успокаивая себя, она думала о важном: у неё снова есть работа, ей доверили индивидуальное лечение, и самое важное – теперь она сможет сбегать из дома под оправданным предлогом. Осталось лишь придумать, как выстраивать отношения со своим незадачливым подопечным. Джером явно был не из тех, кто добровольно согласится на открытую терапию: он вряд ли считал себя больным, а Аркхем – санаторием. Однако же Виктория не могла позволить себе сдаться. Где-то в глубине души хотела, но не позволяла. Ей доверили ответственное дело, и она должна справиться. Джером Валеска теперь – её забота.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2. Лицом к лицу с безумием</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наступило новое утро нового дня. И оно ознаменовывалось лишь одним важным событием для Виктории Айрис – сегодня состоится её первый сеанс с новым пациентом. Волнительным оно было ровно столько же, сколько и любопытным. С самого утра девушка неустанно проворачивала в голове все возможные варианты развития событий, но понимала, что её догадки не могут быть исчерпывающими, так как от Джерома жди чего угодно. И, несмотря на это, она ловила себя на мысли, что крайне хочет скорее прикоснуться к его воспалённому разуму. Она впервые испытывала такое профессиональное любопытство: никогда раньше желание лечить какого-либо пациента так не овладевало ею. «Наверное, так на меня влияет безумная атмосфера Аркхема», – полагала она.</p><p>Доктор Виктория Айрис уверенно шагала по зловещим коридорам Аркхема к указанной в своём расписании камере. Стрейндж пообещал ей в дальнейшем разрешить проводить сеансы в кабинете, но только в том случае, если Айрис сама будет уверена в безопасности такого общения. А пока что только специально оборудованная комната с наручниками и охраной. В помещениях здесь было довольно просто ориентироваться: они все были расположены в логичном порядке, к тому же, первая цифра в числе кабинета обозначала этаж, и все они были указаны на табличках. Потому Виктория быстро нашла нужную ей камеру.</p><p>– Проходите, доктор Айрис, – отчеканил один из двух охранников, стоявший у двери. – Заключённый ждёт Вас.</p><p>Не понимая, зачем, Виктория поправила сидящие на носу очки, локоны, падающие на плечи, разгладила свой белый медицинский халат и, крепко прижимая к себе папку с бумагами, сделала шаг вперёд, чтобы открыть дверь в камеру. Отсюда она должна была начать вести себя очень осторожно и обдуманно подбирать каждое слово и действие.</p><p>Ядовитый свет кварцевых ламп ударил в глаза. Виктория Айрис оказалась в пустом помещении с голыми каменными стенами, где не было ничего, кроме одного стола и двух стульев в центре. Спиной к ней на одном из стульев сидел тот, кто уже вчера смог произвести на неё впечатление своим поведением – Джером Валеска, прикованный наручниками к столу. Девушка осторожно закрыла за собой дверь и, даже не успев толком приблизиться к парню, услышала, как он заговорил своим скрипучим голосом:</p><p>– Ну что, сегодня так же будешь испуганно шарахаться от меня... доктор? – в его тоне промелькнули нотки насмешки.</p><p>– Доброе утро, мистер Валеска, – поздоровалась Виктория, сохраняя вежливость, и прошла к столику. – Как Вы узнали, что это я?</p><p>– Те же духи, что и вчера, – он поднял на неё глаза и самодовольно оскалился.</p><p>– Надо же, какой Вы внимательный.</p><p>Девушка натянуто улыбнулась. От его слов становилось жутко, и ей казалось, будто он заманил её в свою ловушку. Этот парень не давал расслабиться ни на секунду: снова навязчиво впился в Викторию взглядом и сопровождал каждое её движение своим пристальным вниманием. Тем не менее, доктор была готова к такому, а потому заранее разработала свою модель поведения с Джеромом.</p><p>– Как я и обещала вчера, мы встретились очень скоро, – улыбнулась она, присаживаясь за столик напротив пациента. Теперь, в обстановке, более напоминающей психиатрический сеанс, ей стало куда спокойней, нежели вчера. – Моё имя Виктория Айрис. Меня назначили Вашим психиатром. Надеюсь, мы поладим. Я очень хочу помочь Вам, мистер Валеска, и сделаю для этого всё, что в моих силах.</p><p>– Неужели? – парень навалился на стол и поддался вперёд, заглядывая в лицо девушке, точно пытался там что-то отыскать. – Ты хочешь помочь мне? Хочешь сблизиться, подружиться?</p><p>– Да, это так, – Виктория чуть откинулась назад на спинку стула, выдерживая расстояние между ними.</p><p>– Для начала тебе надо перестать меня бояться, разве не так?</p><p>– Я ведь уже сказала вчера, я Вас не...</p><p>– Сегодня между нами нет решётки. А вдруг я не смогу себя сдержать и прирежу тебя, как сделал это вчера с тем голосистым парнем?</p><p>Виктория не подавала виду, хотя внутри его провокационные слова начинали её пугать, и как следствие – раздражать.</p><p>– Вы этого не сделаете, – беспристрастно сказала она, взглянув на Джерома. – Хотя бы потому, что Ваши руки закованы в наручники.</p><p>Резкое движение со стороны парня заставило Викторию подпрыгнуть на месте и вздрогнуть всем телом: Джером вдруг поднял руки над собой и вмиг избавился от наручников, которые открылись с такой лёгкостью, будто и не были защёлкнуты.</p><p>– Правда? – Валеска вскинул бровями, изображая неподдельное удивление. – Кажется, эти штуки неисправны.</p><p>Всеми силами удерживая себя от паники, Виктория глубоко дышала через нос и ровно смотрела на своего пациента. Прекрасно понимая, что ломать наручники он бы не стал, девушка уже проворачивала в голове текст своей жалобы профессору Стрейнджу по поводу обещанной безопасности. Если она, конечно, выйдет из этой комнаты живой...</p><p>Джером поднялся со стула и медленно подобрался к Айрис, точно хищник к жертве, пытаясь задавить её уверенность своими запугиваниями.</p><p>– Что скажешь теперь, док? Что я не вооружён? Тогда я достану из кармана нож. Скажешь, что за дверью охрана? Тогда я открою дверь, и ты увидишь, что там никого нет, – он подобрался слишком близко к её лицу, шныряя по нему блестящими глазами, и снизил голос до рычащего полушёпота. Однако Виктория не шелохнулась. – Тебя сейчас некому защитить. Ты осталась наедине с маньяком, и в твоей голове лишь одна мысль: «Боже, как мне вообще с ним работать! Этот парень – псих, он убьёт меня!» Но ты не знаешь кое-чего, – Джером улыбнулся шире и шутливо ткнул девушку пальцем в нос, – я не убиваю без причины. Только если человек мне наскучил.</p><p>Набравшись смелости, Виктория действовала решительно, она отбросила гложущий её страх и подумала о Джероме как о человеке, которому действительно хочет помочь.</p><p>– Я ещё раз говорю, я не боюсь Вас, – утверждала она, спокойно глядя ему в глаза. – Хотите сидеть без наручников – пожалуйста. Хотите держать в руках нож – сколько угодно. Мне важно, чтобы Вы при этом разговаривали со мной и доверяли. Но если Вы в этом не заинтересованы, убейте меня сейчас, потому что, полагаю, моя навязчивая терапия быстро Вам наскучит.</p><p>Сложно было утверждать наверняка, но Виктории показалось, что парень ей поверил. Долго задумчиво изучая глазами её лицо, он наконец-то перестал нарушать её личное пространство, отошёл и вновь опустился на стул. Теперь девушка не смогла сдержаться и сделала глубокий облегчённый выдох. А ведь уже ненароком подумала, что пропала.</p><p>– Хорошо. Я тебе верю, допустим, – сказал Джером довольно-таки прямо. – Но важно, чтобы и ты мне верила. Понимаешь? Я ведь не собирался нападать на тебя. Да и ножа у меня с собой нет, – Джером рассмеялся, что было больше похоже на какой-нибудь ненормальный припадок. Однако Виктория на удивление сразу же поняла, что это для него естественно. – А ты не из робкого десятка, да? Если не притворяешься, ты мне ещё больше нравишься.</p><p>– Рада, что Вы всё-таки не попытаетесь меня убить. До этого хотя бы получу возможность познакомиться с Вами поближе, если Вы не против, – она улыбнулась, стараясь делать это как можно искренне. Ей стало немного спокойнее, когда она увидела расслабленного и успокоившегося распластавшегося на стуле Джерома.</p><p>– Скажи, док, – вдруг сказал он, сильно нажимая голосом на слово «док». – Ты любишь цирк?</p><p>Виктория оторопела. Что ей ответить? Что будет правильным? Зачем этот вопрос? К чему приведёт ответ, который Джером не хочет услышать? Слишком мало времени, чтобы раздумывать, так что она просто начала говорить правду:</p><p>– Не любила в детстве. Клоуны меня пугали. Они... внушают какой-то ужас своими раскрашенными лицами, – она глупо усмехнулась, сама не зная, почему. – В более взрослом возрасте я не посещала цирк. Да и желания нет. Но зачем Вы спрашиваете?</p><p>– Просто ищу причины, по которым ещё ты можешь мне нравиться. Разве не здорово? – Джером чуть нагнулся вперёд и растянул губы в улыбке.</p><p>Такой странный... Но если правильно разговаривать, даже безумный Джером Валеска умел усмирить на время свои маньячные наклонности и поддаться безобидному разговору. Виктория кивнула в ответ на его последнюю реплику, открыла папку и сказала, ещё раз пробежав глазами по главной странице:</p><p>– Я изучила Вашу карту и узнала некоторую информацию. Например, причину, по которой Вас держат в Аркхеме, ваш возраст, происхождение и черты характера. Но остальное я нарочно читать не стала. Мне интересно, что расскажете мне Вы, а не документы, – немного обдумав свои следующие реплики, Виктория спросила: – Вы ведь... спросили у меня про цирк, потому что сами росли в цирковой труппе, верно?</p><p>– Да, – ответил Джером, глядя в никуда.</p><p>– Здесь на фотографии Вам восемнадцать. Вы не выглядите так, как сейчас. Что произошло с того момента? Что стало... с Вашим лицом? – она наконец-то спросила то, что мучило её чуть ли не всю прошедшую ночь.</p><p>– Знаешь, хорошо, что у меня вообще осталось моё лицо после того-то случая. У-у-у, история длинная... Но я расскажу вкратце. По твоим любопытным глазкам вижу, что хочешь ещё много чего спросить, – он усмехнулся и сел вразвалочку. – Я ведь уже не в первый раз в Аркхеме. В первый раз посадили за убийство матери. Она была шлюхой и ненавидела меня, получила, что заслуживала, ничего особенного. Затем я сбежал вместе с группой идиотов, которых присмотрел Тео Галаван. Но этот ушастый ублюдок испугался моего потенциала и всадил нож в горло. Но он не предусмотрел кое-чего очень важного: я – идея. Пусть я и умер, но моё наследие продолжало жить, Готэм захватило безумие, который я ему подарил. Естественно, у меня появились последователи, которые, собственно, и воскресили меня, в прямом смысле, конечно же. Правда, там что-то пошло не так, и один из них отрезал мне лицо, пришлось возвращать на место. Однако славная полиция нашего города поймала меня и во второй раз. С тех пор я коротаю время тут.</p><p>Виктория слушала его, еле сдерживая шок, особенно ту часть, в которой говорилось про смерть и воскрешение. Неужели он не врёт? И всё-таки в подобную небылицу верится без труда, если речь идёт о Готэме.</p><p>– Значит, Вы никогда не умрёте? – спросила Виктория. – Это и вдохновляет Вас делать то... за что Вас считают самым сумасшедшим человеком в городе?</p><p>– Скорее это вдохновляет моих фанатов. А я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы Готэм утонул в своей скучной серьёзности. Этот город нужно постоянно тормошить. И кроме меня никому это нормально сделать не удаётся. Всё приходится решать самому, – подчёркивая свою значимость, Джером обременённо вздохнул, будто бы то, чем он занимается, ему на самом деле в тягость. – Знаете, выражаясь Вашим профессиональным языком, это своеобразная терапия для Готэма.</p><p>– Терапия призвана оказывать помощь.</p><p>– Но может и разрушать.</p><p>– Лишь в неумелых руках, – Айрис улыбнулась.</p><p>Джером чуть сощурился, глядя на неё и медленно отпрянул от спинки стула, поддавшись вперёд. Подобные его движения начинали тревожить Викторию, но она умело не подавала виду. Валеска ехидно улыбнулся и в полтона произнёс:</p><p>– А насколько умелые руки у тебя?</p><p>Двусмысленность фразы была очевидно заметна по его глазам, и Виктория невольно смутилась, отвела взгляд в сторону, быстро захлопала ресницами.</p><p>– Достаточно, чтобы, как минимум, не причинить Вашему разуму вреда, – ответила она сдержанно.</p><p>Джером вдруг начал улыбаться ещё шире. Подозрительно... и так пугающе. Виктории снова это не понравилось. Что он задумал теперь?</p><p>– А сможешь... положить свою руку в мою ладонь? – он вытянул вперёд свою правую руку и положил её на стол раскрытой ладонью вверх. – Ты что-то там говорила о доверии. Это ведь такой пустяк – просто дать мне свою руку. Не думаешь ведь, что я тебе её откушу?</p><p>Сколько бы она не прятала свою чрезмерную осторожность и некоторый страх под маской смелой и увлечённой работой девушки, Джером видел её насквозь, читал, как открытую книгу. Айрис не могла понять, что же её выдавало, но думать об этом она будет после сеанса. Сейчас, глядя на протянутую ей раскрытую ладонь, она решала: проявить смелость и на деле убедиться, за кого этот парень её держит, за потенциального друга или же за врага; или не идти на риск и окончательно оборвать ещё не установленные связи с новым пациентом. Выбор был очевиден – рискованная смелость и правда!</p><p>Джером уже не был уверен, что она всё-таки ему доверится, но скоро доктор протянула руку и положила свою ладонь в его одетую в белую перчатку руку.</p><p>– Я Вас не боюсь, – в очередной раз повторила Виктория, только теперь более мягко, с сочувствием глядя в глаза парню. – И я хочу Вам доверять.</p><p>С замиранием сердца она ждала, что же он сделает. Джером несильно сжал её ладонь и начал ощупывать костяшки её пальцев, победоносно улыбаясь.</p><p>– Чудненько, – пропел он.</p><p>Её риск был оправдан, и Виктория не могла этому нарадоваться. Может ли она теперь считать, что заслужила расположение этого проблемного парня? Так или иначе, сегодня она построила небольшой мостик к Джерому и собиралась достроить этот мостик до большого балочного моста.</p><p>Когда сеанс подходил к концу, и Виктория, сложив обратно в папку все документы по делу Валески, уже собралась покинуть камеру, Джером вдруг кое-что вспомнил. То, что почему-то держал в голове на протяжении всего сеанса, после того как ему удалось подержать эту девушку за руку.</p><p>– Я заметил кольцо на твоём пальце, – бросил он вдогонку убегающей и уже попрощавшейся с ним Айрис. – Замужняя счастливая красотка... Как тебя вообще занесло на эту помойку?</p><p>Виктория остановилась у порога, не успев повернуть дверную ручку, и застыла с опущенным вниз взглядом. Счастье... Если бы. Это кольцо было для неё лишь мерзким напоминанием о том, что в её жизни есть зло, куда страшнее психов из Аркхема. Именно поэтому она и не боялась работать здесь. Обернувшись к пациенту через левое плечо, доктор ответила понурым голосом:</p><p>– Замужество – не показатель счастья, мистер Валеска, – и после быстро удалилась вон.</p><p>Джером не совсем понял, что она подразумевала под этим не лишённым печали высказыванием, но сам себе пообещал над этим подумать. Всё-таки он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, будто эта на первый взгляд уверенная в себе смелая девушка на самом деле готова в любую минуту разрыдаться от гложущей её боли, которой, как казалось самому Джерому, ей не с кем поделиться.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Первый день работы на новом месте для Виктории выдался удачным. Аркхем, кажется, радушно принимал её: в этот день она познакомилась с несколькими отзывчивыми хорошими мужчинами из охраны, парочкой милых медсестёр и со своими коллегами – докторами. Но самым важным для Айрис, пожалуй, стала информация о том, что за сегодня Джером Валеска не причинил никому вреда и не устроил никакого шума. Обычно у него без этого и дня не обходилось, судя по словам надсмотрщиков, а сегодня он какой-то подозрительно кроткий. Виктория видела в этом свою профессиональную заслугу, пусть и не была уверена на все сто процентов.</p><p>Рабочий день в лечебнице пролетел слишком быстро. Но сколько бы Виктория не находила для себя занятий, все дела на сегодня были разобраны. Выбора нет – нужно ехать домой.</p><p>Холодный осенний дождь неустанно поливал медленно чернеющие в сумерках улицы Готэма, так, словно отчаянно пытался смыть с этого города всю грязь, в которой он увяз. Но ни тому небольшому количеству людей, борющемуся тут за справедливость, ни даже природной стихии не исправить этот город. Даже в такую сырую погоду улицы заполнили бродяги, которым совсем некуда было идти, и они ютились под протекающими крышами своих самодельных убежищ в переулках между домами и под лестницами. Не исключением были даже центральные улицы мегаполиса, где жила Виктория. Её дом находился в одном квартале он делового района Готэма. Сюда она вернулась из Аркхема на такси.</p><p>Поблагодарив водителя и заплатив ему за услугу, Виктория расправила над своей головой зонт, проводила взглядом отъезжающее жёлтое авто и обернулась к своему дому. В одном из окон горел слабый свет. Идти внутрь совершенно не хотелось. Лучше уж стоять здесь, чувствовать, как промокают ноги, слушать стук тяжёлых капель о растянутый над головой сатин и ёжиться от холода, чем открыть дверь собственного дома и провести вечер в уюте. Никакого уюта там нет, никакой радости, ничего, кроме гнетущего давления. «Может... стоило остаться сегодня на работе?» – на секунду подумала Виктория. Она медленно поднялась по мокрым ступенькам к массивной двери, наивно полагая, что оттягивание времени чем-то поможет ей избежать ежедневной порции страха. Ещё немного потопталась у двери, а потом ей всё-таки пришлось зайти.</p><p>В двухэтажных просторных апартаментах, где девушка жила не больше не меньше два года, этим вечером было так тепло и уютно, а впрочем, как и в любой другой вечер: в просторной гостиной, уставленной дорогой мебелью, потрескивая дровами, топился камин, и оттуда же раздавались негромкие мелодии классической арии, срывающиеся из-под головки звукоснимателя патефона. Но, как и всегда, эта атмосфера мало радовала Викторию. И причиной тому был факт: этот дорогой, комфортный, современный дом в безопасном районе столь криминального города принадлежал самому ненавистному человеку в её жизни – её мужу.</p><p>Виктория не зажгла торшер, бесшумно сняла пальто и ботильоны, чтобы не выдать своё присутствие и не привлекать внимания. Однако в доме её уже ждали и давно знали об её прибытии.</p><p>– Ты опоздала к ужину, – окликнул холодный голос за спиной, отчего Виктория ощутила неприятную боль между рёбер и заметно учащённое сердцебиение.</p><p>Она обернулась. Перед ней стоял высокий черноволосый мужчина с прямыми и острыми чертами лица, хорошо сложённый, стройный, подтянутый, одетый с иголочки в приличную дорогую одежду строгого стиля. Взгляд его ледяных серо-голубых глаз был презренно опущен на скованную девушку, а его тонкие губы недовольно поджимались.</p><p>– Прости, Нэйтон, – выдавила из себя Виктория, обзаведясь необходимой улыбкой, пытаясь выглядеть сожалеющей и виноватой. – По работе задержалась. Мой новый пациент... в общем, сложный случай. Я пытаюсь разобраться и составить план терапии.</p><p>Ни одна мышца его лица не дрогнула, он продолжал смотреть так же холодно и недовольно. У Виктории внутри всё сжалось: неужели её супруг сегодня настолько не в настроении терпеть её «вопиющие» выходки и прямо с порога заявит ей об этом? Но тут мужчина опустил подбородок и немного смягчился в лице.</p><p>– Поторопись и приведи себя в порядок, – процедил он. – Переодевайся и спускайся к ужину. Я уже накрыл на стол, – после чего повернулся и удалился в гостиную.</p><p>В эту минуту всё стало не мило Виктории: и успокаивающая приглушённая музыка, и треск поленьев в камине, и приятный запах парфюма. А ведь она почти поверила в то, что у неё теперь могут быть хорошие дни. Но это невозможно, пока она вынуждена каждый день возвращаться в дом этого человека.</p><p>Нэйтон Айрис – одна из известных публичных личностей Готэма, помощник при кабинете мэра. О его непревзойдённом управленческом таланте ходило много пересудов, даже поговаривали, что именно благодаря ему новый мэр сумел занять свою должность. Члены его семьи из поколения в поколение служили Готэму, стоя подле первых лиц города, и шаг за шагом смогли сделать себе имя и сколотить целое состояние, которое сейчас унаследовал Нэйтон.</p><p>Виктория жила с этим человеком два года, и почти с самого первого дня её замужней жизни каждый новый день был хуже предыдущего по мере того, как раскрывалась истинная сущность этого жестокого человека. Виктория не выходила за него по любви, этот брак за обоих определили их родители. До свадьбы Нэйтон был таким же строгим и хладнокровным, но всё же пытался наладить хорошие отношения со своей будущей женой и даже понравиться ей. Виктория тогда была уверена, что сможет стать ближе к нему, сможет вскоре его полюбить, как только он распахнёт ей своё сердце. Но та его сторона, что раскрылась ей после свадьбы, сбросила девушку в пучину ужаса и страха. С тех пор у неё не было ни дня без побоев. Она получала буквально за каждый неправильно сделанный шаг.</p><p>Жить в этом сущем кошмаре девушка не могла – конечно же, она пыталась избавиться от этого и не раз. Впервые она заявила, что хочет подать заявление на развод, спустя три месяца их совместной жизни, за что была избита почти до полусмерти и заперта в подвале на неделю. Ещё спустя несколько месяцев она решилась пойти в полицию, но никто не поверил ни её слезливым рассказам, ни побоям на её теле. Третьим разом был запланированный побег год назад. Ей почти удалось оставить этот ужас в прошлом, но Нэйтон выследил её, нашёл, поймал, вернул домой и уже там вновь наказал. После того случая девушка несколько месяцев пролежала в больнице с тяжёлым сотрясением мозга. Это было впервые, когда он бил её по лицу и голове, потому что эти части её тела он никогда не позволял себе портить, чтобы не было лишних вопросов. Однако Айрис, как человек с большими связями, сумел замять это дело.</p><p>Никто ничего не знал о том, что происходит в стенах дома Нэйтона Айриса. Для всех он и его жена были обычной молодой супружеской парой, редко появляющейся на людях вместе. Виктория тем временем страдала от домашнего насилия, не получая никакой защиты и теряя надежду. Скрипя зубами, она приспосабливалась к такой жизни, но чаша её терпения вновь норовила переполниться в скором времени.</p><p>Сейчас ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как выполнить указания мужа: Виктория переоделась в свежее платье, спустилась вниз и пришла в столовую через гостиную. Как бы ей хотелось прямо сейчас пойти и лечь спать, чтобы поскорее наступило утро, и она уехала обратно в лечебницу. Но её ждал ужин с тираном.</p><p>Они ели в тишине какое-то время, сидя друг напротив друга в разных концах длинного стола в просторной пустой столовой. Патефон всё ещё проигрывал классические арии, уже вызывающие у Виктории приступы тошноты, а на столе среди тарелок с аккуратными блюдами горели свечи. Её всегда поражало то, как романтично выглядят их совместные приёмы пищи, но как при этом мерзки и ненормальны их отношения. Всё потому, что такое своё поведение Нэйтон выдавал за любовь, но это было лишь его воспалённой фантазией.</p><p>Среди лязга столовыми приборами вдруг раздался спокойный и неестественно заботливый голос Айриса, который поинтересовался у своей жены:</p><p>– Как прошёл твой день?</p><p>– Хорошо, – вкрадчиво ответила Виктория, не отрываясь от еды.</p><p>Нэйтон с ожиданием смотрел на неё, но девушка не поднимала на него глаз и продолжала орудовать вилкой и ножом над своей тарелкой. Он поджал губы и демонстративно прокашлялся, только тогда Виктория подняла голову.</p><p>– Ох, прости... – поспешила извиниться она, пока супруг не пришёл в бешенство. – А как твой день, дорогой?</p><p>– Ничего особенного, – ответил он, слегка улыбаясь. – Занимался оформлением бумаг на неиспользованную недвижимость в старых районах города. Завтра выступаю на заседании городского совета от лица мэра.</p><p>Виктория изо всех сил старалась внимательно слушать его рассказы, но этих сил уже не оставалось. Её пересиливало желание как можно быстрее доесть свой ужин и пойти спать, чтобы не видеть, не слышать и не находиться в обществе своего мужа. В какой-то момент её взгляд просто стал пустым и отстранённым. Заметив это, Нэйтон прекратил рассказывать о своей работе и уверенно произнёс:</p><p>– Тебе не интересно.</p><p>– Что? Нет, нет, прости, я слушаю, – девушка одёрнула голову и натянула улыбку. – Конечно же, заседание... Ну да... Это очень важно. И ответственно. Да.</p><p>Дрожащей рукой она потянулась за стаканом воды и отпила. Виктория понимала, что её нежелание говорить с ним может выглядеть слишком очевидно, ведь естественность её актёрской игры задыхалась под тяжестью страха. Но Нэйтон игнорировал и то, и другое.</p><p>– Как тебе в этой твоей лечебнице Аркхем? спросил он. – Не жалеешь, что устроилась туда? Жуткое место, судя по слухам.</p><p>– Нет. Мне там нравится, – снова коротко ответила Виктория. Ей совсем не хотелось делиться своими эмоциями с этим человеком, как бы она не пыталась заставить себя хотя бы казаться открытой.</p><p>– А твой пациент?</p><p>– Я ищу к нему подход.</p><p>– Не страшно работать в окружении психопатов?</p><p>– У меня есть охрана.</p><p>Громкий удар по столу тяжёлой ладонью разрядил воздух. Виктория тихо взвизгнула и зажмурилась, поджав губы, а сердце её заколотилось так быстро, что готово было вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди. Взбесившийся скудными ответами своей жены мистер Айрис сжал руки в кулаки, тяжело выдохнул через нос и перевёл дыхание, после того как в порыве злости заставил всю посуду на столе подпрыгнуть.</p><p>– Подойди ко мне, любимая, – почти сквозь зубы процедил Нэйтон.</p><p>У Виктории заболело всё тело, заныли все синяки, что оставлял на ней этот по-зверски неадекватный человек лишь от одной мысли о том, что сейчас она получит новые побои. Страх душил, а потому дышать становилось всё труднее с каждой секундой. Девушка робко поднялась со стула на едва не подкосившихся ногах и неохотным шагом двинулась вдоль стола. Чем ближе она подходила к мужу, тем сложнее было сдержать слёзы, а неумелые вздохи срывались в хныканье. Слишком близко она не подошла.</p><p>– Дай мне руку, – потребовал Нэйтон, протянув раскрытую ладонь.</p><p>Виктория была готова ещё хоть сотню раз доверить свою руку Джерому Валеске, вооружённому ножом и безумно хохочущему прямо ей в лицо, но только не этому человеку. Ей ничего не оставалось – она положила в его ладонь свою дрожащую руку, и его ледяные пальцы тут же сомкнулись на ней, потянув на себя.</p><p>– Послушай, Вик, девочка моя... –  сказал Нэйтон, заметно сдерживая себя от применения насилия, крепко сжимая руку испуганной жены. – Ты ведь знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю. Это так. И я вижу, когда ты врёшь мне или что-то скрываешь. А сейчас ты точно что-то пытаешься от меня утаить.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, поверь, мне нечего скрывать от тебя, Нэйтон, прошу... – выдавила Виктория осипшим голосом, мотая головой, быстро моргая и поджимая губы, чтобы не дать слезам скатиться по щекам.</p><p>– Правильно... – полушёпотом сказал мужчина, упрямо и с нажимом глядя на Викторию. – Правильно. Потому что, если у тебя есть какие-то тайны от меня, я об этом узнаю. И тогда, – он сильно сдавил руку девушки, и та опустилась на колени, скривившись от боли, – мне придётся устроить тебе нечто поинтересней, чем сотрясение мозга. Ты вряд ли отделаешься несколькими месяцами в больнице.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, не надо... – чуть не плача, просила девушка, согнувшись над своими ногами на полу. Она почти почувствовала, как треснули кости в пальцах её правой руки и разливающуюся от этого жгучую боль.</p><p>– Смотри сюда, – ледяным голосом произнёс Нэйтон, а после вскрикнул, точно полоумный: – Смотри на меня!!!</p><p>Виктория подняла голову, и страх позволил слезам сорваться с её глаз. Она терпела эту боль, как могла, терпела, насколько хватало стойкости. В конце концов, как бы печально это не звучало, эта боль уже вошла у неё в привычку. Нэйтон всё ещё крепко сжимал её руку в своей левой руке, а правой потянулся к лицу, смахнул выбившуюся рыжую прядь волос и невесомо провёл подушечками пальцев по намокшей в слезах щеке к подбородку.</p><p>– У тебя слишком красивое лицо, – сказал он, разглядывая её, точно экспонат, – его не хочется портить. Снова. Понимаешь? Но ты вынуждаешь. Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, Виктория. О, моя дорогая Виктория... Ты совсем перестала меня любить. Чем ты недовольна? Ты живёшь в прекрасном доме, при больших деньгах, с любящим мужчиной. Я прошу лишь взаимности, которой ты почему-то делиться не хочешь. Мне очень обидно, знаешь? Это меня задевает.</p><p>– П-прости, п-пожалуйста, – на сбивчивом дыхании выдавила из себя девушка дрожащими губами. – Мне больно... отпусти... прошу.</p><p>– А представляешь, как больно мне, когда ты не держишь слово, обманываешь и не говоришь со мной? – Айрис наклонился ниже к её лицу, и тогда Вик опустила глаза, не в силах смотреть на него. – Я сказал, смотри на меня!!! – безжалостным хлопком по щеке он отбросил её очки и заставил Викторию вновь поднять глаза. – Ты думаешь только о себе. На мои чувства тебе наплевать. Признайся же... Признайся, что ты эгоистичная, самолюбивая, горделивая шлюха! Такая дрянь, как ты, меня не заслужила. Но! Я тебя не убью. Ты мне ещё нужна. Даже такая убогая и жалкая.</p><p>С последними словами он наконец-то разжал пальцы и отпустил её руку. Виктория без сил упала лицом в пол. Слушать всё это в очередной раз было так же больно, как и в первый. Глаза щипали из-за слёз, в горле стоял ком, щека горела от удара, кисть руки сводила адская боль – всё это лишь малая часть того, что она чувствовала. Куда тяжелее было на сердце. Пытаясь подняться на одной руке, Виктория ползала по полу, хваталась за стулья и силилась встать на ноги. Очки, к счастью, уцелели, и это порадовало девушку, хоть и самую малость. Кажется, ужин подошёл к концу.</p><p>– Ах да, совсем вылетело из головы! – вспомнил Нэйтон, когда разгладил жилетку своего костюма и был готов уходить из столовой. – Забыл сказать, днём пришло письмо из поместья твоих родителей. Они умерли.</p><p>Он сказал это так непринуждённо, спокойно, будто сообщил не о смерти, а о покупке новой машины. Виктория буквально окаменела и на мгновение потеряла дар речи. Подпирая спиной ножку стола, она сидела на полу и больше не могла бороться с бессилием внутри: её руки опустились, тело налилось свинцом, а голова стала чугунной.</p><p>– Не забудь написать им письмо и предупредить, что приедешь на похороны, – добавил напоследок Нэйтон, чей голос девушка услышала доносящимся уже почти из прихожей. Скоро звуки его шагов скрылись наверху.</p><p>«Написать»?.. Её рабочая рука была на грани перелома. Нэйтон знал заранее, как этим вечером причинить ей боль. И причинил снова.</p><p>День был таким продуктивным и удачным, а вечер раздавил её реальностью, заставил снять розовые очки и вспомнить, в каком аду она живёт. Виктория бессильно сидела на полу и буравила пустым взглядом стену. Патефон в гостиной всё ещё проигрывал навязчивую классику. Разозлившись на него, Виктория лихорадочно стащила с ноги туфлю и запустила в проигрыватель, а после, когда музыка наконец-то прекратилась, разрыдалась в голос.</p><p>Её снова одолело это невообразимо сильное страстное чувство, желание, куда сильнее её здравого смысла, – жажда утопить Нэйтона Айриса в его собственной крови. В глазах темнело от этой мысли, Виктория начинала забываться. Она словно ходила по тонкому льду, называемому самообладанием, а под ним – бездна её отчаянного безумия, порождённая ненавистью и желанием защитить себя от насилия. Один шаг сейчас отделял её от соблазнительно близко лежащего над её головой столового ножа. Она смотрела на него, представляла, как это изящное лезвие скользит по коже на шее Нэйтона, как впивается в его горло, выпуская из-под себя струи крови... Девушку чуть не захлестнуло адреналином. Но, как и всегда, у неё получилось взять себя в руки. Ведь она просто Виктория Айрис, просто девушка, терпящая побои собственного мужа. Не убийца. Не сумасшедшая.</p><p>Безумие было проблемой не только её пациента, но и самой доктора Айрис. Безумие, рождённое из ненависти, превратившее сущность некогда милой добросердечной девушки в настоящий ящик Пандоры.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3. Неблагодарная дочь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В день похорон Сары и Артура Кейнов над Готэмом проливался угрюмый моросящий дождь, а небо заволокли тяжёлые тёмно-серые тучи. Умерли представители одной из самых старых и самых влиятельных семей города, а потому на это печальное мероприятие съехалось множество людей, все те, кто так или иначе был знаком с этой семьёй. С супругами Кейн прощались на старом фамильном кладбище недалеко от родового поместья и здесь же проводили панихиду. Ряды чёрных зонтов окружали лежащие в двух ямах закрытые гробы, а священник печально-мелодичным тоном читал отпевающие молитвы под унылый похоронный хор.</p><p>Виктория впервые в жизни была на похоронах и впервые в жизни ощутила эту давящую со всех сторон гнетущую атмосферу уходящей жизни. Она стояла под своим зонтом в одном из первых рядов, закутанная в чёрный платок, и просто смотрела на намокающие под дождём крышки гробов, в которых лежали тела её родителей. Внутри не было никаких чувств, даже откровенной скорби – лишь пустота.</p><p>Сара и Артур Кейн были хорошими и щедрыми людьми и стали прекрасными родителями этому грязному городу. Но не своей собственной дочери. Виктория никогда не считала, что сильно любит своих родителей. Они просто были, как нечто должное. И вот их не стало – что изменилось в её жизни? Она по-прежнему заложница невменяемого тирана, не получающая никакой поддержки от близких. Отец и мать сделали всё, что смогли – выдали дочь за чудовище и бросили умирать в его логове. Сегодня Виктория так же сделала всё, что смогла – приехала проститься с людьми, когда-то оставившими её на съедение зверю.</p><p>Когда отпевание закончилось, многие гости разошлись, а у могилы остались лишь самые близкие. Виктория возложила к каменному монументу цветы, а после принимала соболезнования близких к семье людей. Большую часть из них она не слышала: в ушах звенело от напряжения, ей хотелось поскорее уехать отсюда. Обстановка публичности угнетала. Виктория подумала, что приедет сюда через пару дней и побудет наедине с родителями, поговорит с ними без всех этих бизнесменов, прокуроров, мэров и прочих первых лиц города.</p><p>А пока она украдкой удалялась с кладбища вместе с дворецким их семьи, которого она знала с тех пор, как научилась различать людей. Пожилой высокий мужчина в чёрном фраке с безмерно скорбящим выражением лица держал над молодой госпожой Кейн её большой чёрный зонт и рассказывал о случившемся:</p><p>– Господин Кейн умер прошлой ночью. Сердце... Оно ведь у него было слабое. В последнее время он всё чаще отказывался принимать лекарства, говорил, что и без того обречён. А госпожа... Ох, как она мучилась! Вы ведь знаете, как сильно Ваша мать любила Вашего отца, даже спустя столько лет совместной жизни, всё равно любила без памяти. Её сердце не выдержало этой скорби. Она скончалась через несколько часов после смерти господина прямо у его постели.</p><p>На глазах старого дворецкого навернулись слёзы, и он принялся смахивать их. Заметившая это Виктория приобняла его и погладила по плечу, утешая.</p><p>– Ты послужил им прекрасную службу, Альберт, и сделал их жизнь лучше.</p><p>– Я буду и дальше служить семье. Буду служить Вам, госпожа Виктория.</p><p>Девушка на мгновение замедлилась и невольно из-за этого попала под дождь. Альберт быстро занёс зонт над её головой, чтобы она не промокла.</p><p>– Но ведь я больше не Кейн, – сказала она, взглянув на мужчину.</p><p>– А для меня – всегда будете! – заявил дворецкий.</p><p>Может быть, он и прав. В конце концов, больше, чем фамилию Кейн, Виктория ненавидела фамилию Айрис. Она поджала губы, сдержанно улыбаясь своему доброму другу, а после крепко обняла его за шею. Альберт был ей близким человеком, однако рассказывать ему о своей тайне Виктория боялась. Исключительно потому, что опасалась за его жизнь.</p><p>Они прошли дальше и скоро вышли к дороге, ведущей к поместью, у обочины которой стоял чёрный автомобиль марки Линкольн Континенталь. Виктории вновь стало дурно, когда она узнала в человеке, стоящем возле машины, своего ненавистного супруга. Сегодня она ещё не имела «радости» видеть его, так как он рано уехал на работу, а в родительский дом её отвёз Альберт. Она совершенно не ждала увидеть здесь Нэйтона.</p><p>– Мистер Айрис, – Альберт поприветствовал мужа своей госпожи лёгким поклоном, когда они подошли к его автомобилю.</p><p>– Альберт, – поприветствовал в ответ Нэйтон. – Сочувствую Вашей утрате. Я знаю, Вы служили семье, ещё задолго до того как родилась Виктория. Смерть Кейнов – горе для всех нас. Для всего города.</p><p>Следить за его сопереживающим выражением лица и слушать утешительные красивые речи было просто отвратительно, ведь под этой учтивой маской сейчас скрывалось абсолютное безразличие, и Виктория единственная знала это.</p><p>– Спасибо, что приглядели за Викторией, – обратился Нэйтон к дворецкому. – Домой я отвезу её сам.</p><p>– Как скажете, непременно, – отчеканил Альберт, а после повернулся к девушке и сказал напоследок: – Я пригляжу за домом, пока Вас не будет. Обязательно навестите могилу родителей в скором времени.</p><p>– Конечно, – Виктория обняла Альберта ещё раз, но лишь для того, чтобы тихо шепнуть ему на ухо: – Пожалуйста, навещай меня почаще.</p><p>Дворецкий удалился к поместью, сопровождая скорбящих по его хозяевам гостей, а Виктория взяла зонт в левую руку и теперь вновь осталась наедине с Нэйтоном. Она опустила глаза под ноги и мрачно замолчала. Муж смотрел прямо на неё и, кажется, чего-то ждал, но чего – не говорил. Виктория знала, что, если сейчас не догадается, чего он хочет, вместе с правой рукой забинтовывать придётся ещё и левую. И скоро их взаимное молчание нарушилось неожиданными словами Нэйтона:</p><p>– Я вчера немного перегнул палку. Но ты сама виновата.</p><p>Он сделал шаг вперёд и встал ближе к Виктории, а затем взял её аккуратно перебинтованную правую руку и начал с неестественной лаской поглаживать её. Еле удерживая себя от того, чтобы одёрнуть руку и отойти назад, девушка вся сжалась и плотно сомкнула губы. Какими же мерзкими были его попытки притворяться любящим мужем!</p><p>– Я знаю, тебе сейчас тяжело, ты потеряла обоих родителей. Но ты у меня сильная девочка, ты это переживёшь. У тебя ведь есть я. Только я, – он медленно гладил её по волосам, пока Виктория всячески старалась хотя бы мысленно отстраниться от этой фальши. – И больше тебе никто не нужен.</p><p>Он поцеловал её в макушку головы, обнял и крепко прижал к себе. Виктория продолжала стоять столбом и просто держать над собой зонт, пытаясь не придавать тому, что делает Нэйтон, никакого значения. Она всё это уже проходила не раз. Все его перепады настроения от приторно чуткого мужа до беспощадного тирана были ничем иным как серьёзным психическим расстройством, которое она выявила уже давно. Вот ведь ирония: будучи психиатром, оказаться в плену душевно больного садиста.</p><p>Когда Нэйтон отстранился, он повёл жену к машине. И тогда она решилась сказать без уверенности в получении согласия:</p><p>– Извини, я не поеду домой. Мне нужно в лечебницу, на работу.</p><p>– Что? – он недоумённо взглянул на неё. – Работа? У тебя ведь родители умерли.</p><p>– Да, но... я не брала отгул.</p><p>– Я позвоню туда и предупрежу о том, что ты не приедешь.</p><p>– Нет! – Виктория отчаянно держалась за мысль сбежать в Аркхем, и любая перспектива остаться сегодня дома с мужем её пугала. – Не стоит, правда. Я в состоянии работать. Это поможет мне отвлечься от скорби.</p><p>Взгляд Нэйтона остановился на её губах, и он задумчиво молчал несколько секунд. Подозрительность овладела им, и Виктория испугалась этого нервного взгляда. От его давления у неё заныла чуть не раздавленная вчера правая рука.</p><p>– Ты у меня такая трудолюбивая, – вдруг сказал мистер Айрис, едва приподняв уголки губ в улыбке, и зашагал к автомобилю. – Хорошо. Не буду тебя останавливать. Садись, отвезу тебя в твой обожаемый сумасшедший дом.</p><p>– Но я... – промямлила Виктория, – я могла бы вызвать такси, чтобы не обременять тебя.</p><p>Нэйтон медленно развернулся, и от его по-зверски яростного выражения лица у девушки побежали мурашки по спине. Она быстро поняла, не стоило говорить подобного.</p><p>– Я приехал сюда специально ради тебя, – ответил Айрис, скрипя зубами. – Ты предпочтёшь поехать на такси, нежели в машине собственного мужа?</p><p>– Нет, нет. Ты прав, никакого такси, верно, – затараторила Вик, боясь вновь нарваться на неприятности.</p><p>Супруг открыл перед ней дверь автомобиля, и Виктория без желания села в машину, перед этим аккуратно сложив свой зонт. Сквозь дорожки воды на стекле она ещё раз с тоской взглянула на поместье, в котором выросла и в котором вчера умерли её отец и мать. В конце концов, подумала Виктория, её родители хотели, чтобы она была счастлива, хотели обеспечить ей достойную жизнь, в которой бы она ни в чём не нуждалась. Девушка сама не знала, зачем сейчас искала оправдания их поступку двухлетней давности, но где-то глубоко внутри она ощутила острую нехватку близких людей, которые бы разделили с ней её боль. Сейчас она острее, чем когда-либо ощущала, насколько же она одинока.</p><p>* * *</p><p>К моменту, когда чёрный линкольн подъехал к высоким воротам психбольницы на Нерроуз, дождь не прекратился, но стал значительно тише. Почти всю дорогу Виктория и Нэйтон ехали в тишине. Когда он что-то спрашивал, она пыталась вставлять в свой ответ как можно больше слов, чтобы не повторился кошмар вчерашнего вечера. К её счастью, муж ни разу не разозлился за это время и в основном мало говорил с ней. Но, само собой, прежде чем Виктория покинула автомобиль и отправилась в лечебницу, Нэйтон сказал ей на прощание пару слов.</p><p>– Сегодня снова задержишься? – спросил он.</p><p>– Не знаю... – без энтузиазма ответила девушка, норовя поскорее убежать за ворота. – Возможно, да, снова придётся остаться почти до ночи. Хочу углублённо поработать с методической литературой, почитать кое-что необходимое для лечения моего пациента.</p><p>Загадочное и нагнетающее молчание Нэйтона никак не позволяло девушке избавиться от страха, что в любую секунду может произойти что-то страшное. Мужчина медленно развернулся к ней и придвинулся поближе, занеся руку над её головой на спинку сидения. Виктория втянула плечи и стала тихо жаться к двери, чтобы быстро ускользнуть, когда представится возможность.</p><p>– Ты ведь только-только вышла на работу после долгого перерыва, – понизив голос, сказал Айрис и нагнулся чуть вперёд. – Стоит ли вот так сразу бросаться в омут с головой, да ещё и после травмы?</p><p>– Наверное, не стоит, – Виктория выдавила из себя лёгкую усмешку. – Но у меня...</p><p>Он не дал ей договорить и накрыл её забинтованную правую руку своей ладонью. Виктория вздрогнула, а когда подняла глаза, столкнулась с леденящим душу взглядом своего мужа, который всем своим видом дал ей понять: он в шаге от ярости.</p><p>– Ты можешь брать свои книжки с собой и заниматься этим дома, – сказал он, играя пальцами на её руке. – Не обязательно торчать в этом убогом месте допоздна. Дома ведь куда приятнее, не правда ли?</p><p>– Да, – сквозь тонны отрицания согласилась Виктория, – но дела пациентов нельзя выносить из стен лечебницы, а мне нужна эта информация. Поэтому мне лучше заниматься работой здесь.</p><p>Правая рука Виктории медленно ускользала из-под руки Нэйтона, а левая уже лихорадочно нащупывала отпирающий дверь рычаг. Как вдруг мужчина резко схватил её за повреждённую руку и крепко сжал. Виктория непроизвольно взвыла от боли, но муж прижал ей рот левой ладонью. Он подобрался ещё ближе, к самому её лицу, почти навалился на неё, прижав к креслу.</p><p>– Не зарывайся, дорогая, – прошипел Нэйтон, скривив губы. – Держишь меня за идиота? Думаешь, я ничего не замечаю? Не вижу, как ты только и мечтаешь подольше посидеть в своей чёртовой больнице? Тебе не спрятаться от меня на этой помойке. Тебе. Не. Спрятаться.</p><p>От боли снова навернулись слёзы. Пальцы, которые наконец-то пришли в покой после вчерашнего, снова заныли в адской агонии. Широко раскрытыми напуганными мокрыми глазами Виктория смотрела на своего обидчика и податливо кивала его словам, лишь бы только он скорее отпустил её, лишь бы убрал от неё свои руки, лишь бы скорее вырваться из этого проклятого автомобиля.</p><p>Поняв, что смог достоверно донести до жены нужный смысл, увидев в её глазах нужную ему реакцию – смертельный испуг – Нэйтон убрал от неё руки и с презрением бросил:</p><p>– Не вздумай расстроить меня снова. А теперь пошла вон.</p><p>Он даже сам потянулся и открыл дверь с её стороны. Виктория буквально вывалилась из автомобиля, подбирая полы своего пальто и хватая на бегу зонт. Быстро утерев с лица слёзы, она глубоко выдохнула, собралась с духом, обзавелась маской благополучия на своём лице, поправила волосы и быстро зашагала к калитке. В ожидании охраны она с ужасом слушала скрежет колёс уезжающего линкольна и всеми силами сдерживала себя от того, чтобы вновь не зареветь. Но в ней было куда больше силы, чем представлял себе её муж. Намного больше. Она не собиралась ломаться, а потому, закусив губу и вновь посадив боль под замок глубоко внутри, она выпрямилась, расправила плечи и двинулась к лечебнице, когда калитка перед ней открылась.</p><p>Тёмные коридоры Аркхема сопроводили Викторию в её кабинет. Она сама не помнила, как забралась на третий этаж и оказалась в своей рабочей комнате, но по пути на автомате здоровалась со всеми охранниками и старалась избегать камер с заключёнными. Её конечности слегка тряслись в нервной судороге, когда в голове эхом отдавались ужасающие слова Нэйтона: «Тебе не спрятаться».</p><p>Перед глазами будто повисла пелена, пространство кабинета вокруг расплывалось и словно бы ускользало от неё. Опираясь на всё, что попадётся под руку, Айрис добралась до напольной вешалки и закинула на неё своё пальто и зонт. Отчего-то сильно разболелась голова, прямо в том самом месте, куда год назад она получила удар увесистой дорогой вазой. «Терпимо, – подумала Виктория, – всего лишь лёгкое недомогание». Но уже через минуту её виски начали выстреливать больными импульсами, а из глаз, казалось, сейчас посыплются искры. Девушка зашипела от боли, обхватила голову руками и согнулась над своими коленями.</p><p>В попытках наощупь найти выход из кабинета, чтобы отыскать помощь в медицинском крыле, она налетела на стул, запуталась в собственных ногах и навалилась на стену, спасаясь от падения на пол. Головная боль расползлась по всему её телу, и держаться на ногах становилось просто невозможно. Вот бы дойти до лазарета... С этой мыслью она резко выпрямилась, собралась с силами и уверенно двинулась к двери. Хватило всего одного шага, после чего ноги Виктории подкосились, и она без сопротивления рухнула на пол, потеряв сознание ещё в равновесии.</p><p>Сквозь движущуюся темноту её звал искажённый мужской голос. Такой далёкий, расплывающийся, точно круги на воде. Голос эхом отдавался в каждом уголке разума. А потом она услышала хруст своих собственных пальцев. Виктория в ужасе вскрикнула и сей миг пришла в сознание. Вокруг всё ещё был её не выбивающийся из общей мрачной атмосферы Аркхема тёмный кабинет, а сама она сидела в кресле, истекая крупными каплями испарины на лице.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис! – перед ней стоял профессор Хьюго Стрейндж, и когда Виктория услышала его, то поняла, что голос, звавший её в бессознательности, принадлежал ему. – Слава богу, Вы пришли в себя!</p><p>Девушка перевела дыхание и утёрла лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Голова побаливала, но уже не норовила расколоться на тысячу кусков, как несколько минут назад. Она нервно взглянула на свою правую руку, но та была не тронута и даже болела меньше.</p><p>– Признаться честно, Вы меня напугали, – Стрейндж подал девушке стакан воды. – Дверь кабинета нараспашку, а Вы лежите на полу без сознания...</p><p>– Простите, профессор, - Вик полностью опустошила стакан, – это... Это всё просто стресс.</p><p>– Конечно, я понимаю, такая прискорбная потеря...</p><p>– Что? – на секунду удивилась Айрис, а через секунду поняла, о чём говорит заведующий. – Ах, да, это...</p><p>– Я соболезную Вашей утрате.</p><p>– Спасибо, – быстро ответила Виктория, в душе поражаясь тому, как же быстро распространяются новости в этом городе.</p><p>Она встала из кресла и прошлась до окна: ей срочно нужен был свежий воздух. Её всё ещё качало из стороны в сторону, но ноги уже были твёрдыми. Виктория подняла раму единственного в своём кабинете окна и высунулась в него, вдохнув побольше воздуха. Лёгкий ветерок нёс сюда отрезвляющий прохладный запах с реки, что простиралась недалеко от лечебницы и отделяла Нерроуз от основной части города.</p><p>– Я думал, Вы сегодня не появитесь на работе, – признался Стрейндж. – Как-никак Вы похоронили родителей. Думал, возьмёте денёк отгула.</p><p>– Нет, – ответила доктор, отойдя от окна и встав у своего стола, – я не хочу утонуть в скорби, а сосредоточенность на работе позволит мне не впасть в депрессию.</p><p> Холодный рассудок... Полезная черта для специалистов нашей области, - слегка улыбнулся Стрейндж, а после поинтересовался, сделав пару шагов к Виктории: - Как проходят сеансы с нашим неуёмным веселящимся другом? Надеюсь, это не его рук дело? – Стрейндж взглядом указал на правую руку девушки.</p><p>– Ох, нет, – она машинально спрятала руку за спину, – это... Это просто... Неудачная попытка приготовить ужин. Я довольно сильно обожгла руку, вытаскивая противень из духовки. На кухне я такая неуклюжая! – Вик рассмеялась, скрывая горькую правду за неловкой улыбкой. – Насчёт общения с Джеромом... Всё в порядке, полагаю, мы нашли общий язык. Он ведёт себя немного странно, но самое главное – не агрессивно.</p><p>– «Странно»? Как, например? – заинтересованно прищурился Хьюго, и за его очками в глазах блеснули страстные огоньки.</p><p>– Думаю, мне кажется это странным потому, что я не ждала от него подобной кротости. Я думала, он куда более неуправляемый. Думала, что завоевать его доверие будет задачкой под звёздочкой. Но знаете... – Виктория задумалась на мгновение и сама не заметила, как её губы слегка дрогнули в улыбке, – у меня больше не возникает чувство страха рядом с ним. Я понимаю, что этот парень сумасшедший, но после всего одного сеанса с ним уже не чувствую исходящей от него опасности в свою сторону. Я ему поверила. По-настоящему, без притворства. И, возможно, это сыграло свою роль.</p><p>Стрейнджа очень обрадовали её слова. Прямо на глазах он расцвёл, широко заулыбался и негромко выдохнул с облегчением:</p><p>– Как прекрасно. Это просто чудесно! – мужчина взял девушку за плечи, что показалось Виктории чрезмерно уж воодушевлённым. – Уверен, это хорошее начало – показатель успешной будущей терапии.</p><p>Виктория молча согласилась со смущённой улыбкой. Ей нравилось, что начальство уже довольно её успехами, хоть она и проработала всего несколько дней.</p><p>– Ну, раз уж Вы сегодня здесь, не планируете встречу со своим пациентом? – спросил всё ещё сияющий радостной улыбкой главврач.</p><p>– Конечно. Я как раз хотела сегодня провести сеанс.</p><p>– Тогда идёмте, я провожу Вас вниз.</p><p>Профессор учтиво пропустил девушку вперёд себя, жестом приглашая её выйти первой. Виктория захватила с вешалки свой белый халатик, накинула его на плечи и вместе с Хьюго Стрейнджем отправилась на нижние этажи, где, судя по словам заведующего, сейчас в общей комнате находился её пациент.</p><p>* * *</p><p>В просторной камере, наполненной большой группой сумасшедших преступников, было шумно, как и в тот раз, когда Виктория увидела это помещение впервые. Всё те же лишённые здравого ума лица, разодетые в тюремную полосатую одежду, творили свои странные дела, на которые Виктория уже смотрела более спокойно, но не без любопытства. Она вновь оказалась здесь с главврачом, так как Стрейндж выказал желание посмотреть на общение Виктории с её пациентом. Буквально на её глазах, когда они только подошли к клетке с сумасшедшими, одного из них, нервно дёргающего головой и выкрикивающего прерывистые рокочущие звуки, охранники вывели из общей комнаты и поволокли в неизвестном направлении. Виктория украдкой проводила их взглядом, а после вновь взглянула на содержащихся внутри комнаты преступников.</p><p>Долго выискивать глазами своего пациента среди толпы чёрно-белых униформ ей не пришлось: Джером Валеска стоял спиной к ней возле одного из длинных столов, занеся обе руки за спину и водрузив правую ногу на скамью, и говорил о чём-то своим сокамерникам, которые предельно внимательно слушали его, словно ученики своего учителя. Сегодня Виктория отважилась быть порешительней, ибо её переполняла уверенность в своих действиях. Айрис сделала шаг к решётке, встала почти вплотную и окликнула:</p><p>– Мистер Валеска! Добрый день.</p><p>Ожидаемой была реакция остальных заключённых, которые обернулись к источнику шума даже раньше, чем сам Джером. Узнав голос своего врача, он повернулся к ней уже со своей безумной улыбкой на неестественно растянутых губах и смотрел так, будто вновь задумал какую-то нездоровую игру.</p><p> –А вот и моя ненаглядная доктор Айрис! – пропел он, разводя руками и плавно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. – Как всегда, непозволительно прекрасна.</p><p>– Оу... спасибо, – неожиданный комплимент чуть было не столкнул девушку с нужного настроя, но она вовремя опомнилась и, изящным движением руки убрав прядь волос за ухо, перешла к сути своего визита: – Я пришла забрать Вас на сеанс.</p><p>– Что, похищаешь меня? Вот так, средь бела дня? – усмехнулся Джером, распластавшись на скамье и не сводя с доктора фривольного взгляда.</p><p>– Если Вам так угодно, то да, – улыбнулась Виктория, подыгрывая ему.</p><p>По её сигналу в виде соответствующего взгляда охранник открыл дверь клетки и приказал Джерому выйти. Но тот лишь неспешно взглянул на него и не двинулся более без намерений куда-либо идти.</p><p>– Знаешь, – обратился он к Виктории, нахмурив лоб, изображая задумчивый вид, – я безмерно по тебе соскучился и не прочь провести часик-другой в твоей компании. Но! Я сегодня что-то совсем не в настроении вести светские беседы о своих якобы проблемах.</p><p>Услышав это, профессор Стрейндж вставил со сдержанной возмущённостью:</p><p>– Исключено, Джером. К твоему сожалению, посещение сеансов доктора Айрис – дело не добровольное, а обязательное.</p><p>– Подождите, профессор, – Виктория жестом руки попросила Хьюго дать ей возможность самой вести диалог со своим пациентом и обратилась к Джерому: – Почему же Вы не хотите выйти?</p><p>– Мне просто не хочется. Заставь меня, – провоцировал Джером. Ему в голову пришла блестящая идея, и он резко наклонился вперёд, чтобы озвучить её. – Давай сделаем так: я выйду к тебе, только после того как ты зайдёшь ко мне, сюда, внутрь этой комнаты.</p><p>Валеска даже не скрывал своих провокационных мотивов, безумно улыбался и без отрыва смотрел на девушку, ожидая от неё действий. Ему так нравилось наблюдать за ней в ситуациях, в которые он её ставит, нравилось делать ставку на то или иное её действие, нравилось изучать её растерянные в попытках сделать правильный выбор эмоции и выражения лица. Другими словами, Джером получал небывалое удовольствие, проверяя своего нового доктора на прочность.</p><p>Стрейндж вновь проигнорировал желание Виктории самой разобраться с проблемой и попросил охрану вывести Джерома силой. Но как только двое охранников оказались внутри клетки, перед Джеромом стеной воздвиглись все те заключённые, что были ему верны, а он закинул ногу на ногу и продолжил с непринуждённостью наблюдать за ситуацией. После этого главврач более не хотел ввязываться: наблюдая за слегка растерянной Айрис, он теперь жаждал увидеть, что же она предпримет.</p><p>Но что ей ещё оставалось, если впредь она решила идти по пути сближения со своим пациентом? Сомнениями она терзалась недолго, и как только охранники вышли из общей комнаты для заключённых, Виктория вошла внутрь, прямо в незащищённую среду самых отъявленных психов Готэма. Джером вновь оказался удивлён её поведением.</p><p>– Ну надо же, – протянул он, вставая со скамьи и разгоняя своих верных последователей с дороги. Он шагал прямо к ней. – По-прежнему такая смелая. Такая несокрушимая.</p><p>Дверь решётки за спиной Виктории закрылась, но охрана и профессор Стрейндж стояли в полной готовности в любой момент ворваться внутрь и помочь беспечной доктор Айрис.</p><p>– Неужели ты и впрямь не боишься всех этих ребят? – Джером подошёл уже слишком близко к ней, Виктория еле сдержалась от отступления. Парень наклонился к её лицу и изучал его широко раскрытыми безумными глазами. – А если кому-нибудь из них вдруг взбредёт в голову схватить тебя? Знаешь, некоторые из них сворачивают шеи быстрее, чем человек моргает. Мы ведь тут все психи, помнишь? – рыжеволосый расхохотался прямо в лицо Айрис.</p><p>Но та даже не шелохнулась и не отвела взгляда. По коже пробежал холодок, но тот адреналин, который захлестнул её, после того как она переступила порог этой клетки, почти затмил её здравый смысл. Было просто интересно, что же может произойти дальше, что может сделать Джером и каждый из этих кровожадно смотрящих на неё безумцев. Она почувствовала себя маленьким котёнком в вольере с дикими гиенами.</p><p>– Но знаешь, – Джером вдруг выпрямился и избавился от давящего маньячного тона в голосе, – тебя здесь никто не тронет. А знаешь, почему? Потому что ты со мной, – после он встал рядом с ней, приобнял за плечи и громко заявил сокамерникам: – Все ведь поняли? Все услышали? В этой смердящей дыре есть один прекрасный цветок – доктор Виктория Айрис. И она только моя. Так что не вздумайте её обижать. Если кто и может это делать, то исключительно я.</p><p>– Прекратите... – тихо попросила Виктория, сконфуженная не только этой ситуацией, но и такими её деталями как слова Джерома и его крепко вцепившаяся в её плечо рука.</p><p>Однако воодушевлённые заявления Валески и впрямь заставили аркхемцев отступить и умерить свои безумные желания. Их лица так и кричали о том, как же у них чешутся руки притронуться к безоружному незащищённому доктору, заставить её дрожать от страха, оставить на её прекрасной белой коже хоть один маленький шрам. Но, как оказалось, та была далеко не без защиты.</p><p>Джером начал подталкивать её дальше, вглубь комнаты, и Виктория поняла, что он ведёт её к тому столу, за которым стоял, пока она его не окликнула.</p><p>– Ты – наша гостья здесь, – произнёс он над её ухом. –  Проходи. Поиграешь с нами в одну игру?</p><p>– Что? Какую ещё?..</p><p>– Конечно же, поиграешь! – оскалился Джером, не желая дослушивать её. – Не откажешь же ты своему обаятельному пациенту, правда? – и с этими словами он насильно усадил её на скамью за стол, а сам встал за спиной, по-прежнему не выпуская её плечи из рук.</p><p>Виктория глубоко вздохнула. Она ловила на себе пристальные любопытные нездоровые взгляды людей, с которыми оказалась сейчас за одним столом, и от каждого чувствовала возможную угрозу. Но как такового страха внутри неё не было – было что-то вроде экстремального любопытства, ощущения, словно стоишь под дулом револьвера, заряженного лишь одной пулей, которая, неизвестно, пробьёт тебе голову или нет. И если что и пугало Викторию сейчас, то лишь наслаждение этим диким чувством.</p><p>Голос Джерома раздался прямо над её головой хриплым полушёпотом:</p><p>– Знаешь, почему мне так не хотелось уходить? Потому что... у меня тут свой маленький психиатрический сеанс, – последние его слова переросли в едва сдерживаемый смех, а после он сменил полушёпот на обычный тон и выпрямился. – Игра несложная: кто-то рассказывает свою «историю успеха», и, если я нахожу её скучной, остальные избивают рассказчика. Правила просты: остаться с целыми конечностями.</p><p>Играть в это Айрис совсем не хотелось, подобных «игр» ей хватало и дома. Но что-то не позволило ей вставить возражения, а Джером тем временем уже попросил сидящих за столом и на столе заключённых продолжать с того места, где они закончили, пока их не прервали.</p><p>– Моя очередь! – поднял руку худощавый парень с длинными неухоженными волосами соломенного цвета, который сидел на столе, скрестив ноги. – Меня зовут Донал. Я Донал. И я... убил своих родителей.</p><p>Вик вдруг подняла глаза на этого парнишку и не смогла более пошевелиться. Отчего-то вдруг её одолело огромное любопытство, когда она услышала слово «родители». А Донал продолжил:</p><p>– Они заставляли меня работать у одного барыги, который много мне платил, но при этом делал мне очень больно... очень больно... Я пытался рассказать матери и отцу, но они меня не слушали, говорили, что я врун, и отправляли назад снова и снова. Я больше не хотел, чтобы мне причиняли боль, я не хотел терпеть. А почему я должен был, собственно говоря? Спросив себя об этом, я зарезал сначала эту жирную свинью, которая унижала меня, а потом – и своих родителей, которые не хотели замечать мои страдания.</p><p>От этого рассказа у Айрис перехватило дыхание. Она всячески старалась не думать о том, насколько сильно его история похожа на её и насколько вероятен мог быть подобный исход с ней. Её подсознание проводило параллели и примеряло на себя роль рассказчика, и Виктория уже не могла сказать наверняка, осуждает этого парня за его поступок или же... понимает его настолько хорошо, что признаёт убийство праведным.</p><p>– Бедняга... – сказала взлохмаченная девушка, серое лицо которой сплошь было усыпано веснушками. – Понимаю тебя. Меня вот парень избивал. Я тоже его грохнула. И мне ужасно нравилось его убивать, ведь он заслужил.</p><p>Обе эти истории, казалось, звучат нарочно по какому-то оговоренному сценарию. Иначе Виктория никак не могла объяснить, почему вновь слышит нечто, столь похожее на неё. Она не могла поверить, не хотела думать о том, что сейчас находится в таком же положении, в каком когда-то находились эти заключённые. В положении, которые и определили их, как безумных убийц.</p><p>– Ну а что же скажет доктор? – Вик дёрнулась, услышав голос Джерома. Она повернулась, он уже сидел рядом и настойчиво смотрел прямо в её лицо. – Как думаешь, Доналу не стоило убивать своих родителей? Может, ему нужно было продолжать терпеть, засунув свои обычные человеческие чувства куда поглубже? А Клэр? Может, она тоже должна была смириться со злой судьбой, несмотря на невыносимую боль?</p><p>Колени девушки чуть затряслись, а дыхание сбилось. Происходящее выбило её из равновесия, и тогда Джером, заметив это, понял, что не ошибся.</p><p>– Любой человек, даже самый порядочный житель Готэма, имеет свою прекрасную тёмную сторону, – сказал он, медленно растягивая губы в улыбку. – Просто одни не боятся её показать и попадают сюда, заклеймённые психами, а другие притворяются теми, кем на самом деле не являются, и остаются «здоровыми». Но мы все здоровые. И все мы при этом сумасшедшие. Потому что безумие естественно.</p><p>Речь, что он произнёс сейчас, не показалась Виктории бредом сумасшедшего, напротив – она увидела в них глубокий смысл, правду, которую общество таит само от себя. Ведь Готэм буквально отравлен безумием, и события последних лет лучше всего это доказывают.</p><p>Джером оторвался от её глаз и обвёл взглядом всех сидящих вокруг стола, сказав:</p><p>– Лично я ни одного из вас не осуждаю. Ваши обидчики ещё не такое заслужили. И всё-таки что же скажет док? – он вновь бросил на неё взгляд.</p><p>– Я скажу, – начала Виктория, оправившись от замешательства, когда поняла, что должна сохранять лицо врача в окружении своих потенциальных пациентов, – что не могу осуждать или одобрять то, что вы совершили. Вы ведь пошли на убийство в порыве эмоций, в ситуации безнадёжности. Если вы это сделали, значит, наверняка, у вас не было другого выхода. Что сделано, то сделано. Сейчас ведь важно не то, из-за чего вы оказались в Аркхеме и какими были до него, а то, кем вы ещё можете стать, благодаря лечению. Я считаю, каждого можно излечить, – она бросила взгляд на Джерома, – если человек сам этого хочет.</p><p>– Верно говоришь, – и вновь эта непредсказуемая широкая улыбка.</p><p>Виктория более не желала оставаться в этой комнате и участвовать в спровоцированном Джеромом спектакле. Ей всё ещё не верилось, что эти двое заключённых и в самом деле рассказывали <em>свои</em> истории, но следовали указаниям Джерома. Но с чего бы ему знать о её секретах? Ей было непонятно, но определённый испуг не позволял оценить всю ситуацию трезво.</p><p>Главврач ждал уже слишком долго, и Виктория понимала, что не может дать слабину на его глазах. Она быстро вспомнила, зачем пришла, поднялась со скамьи и сказала, взглянув на рыжеволосого парня с надеждой на понимание:</p><p>– Вы пообещали пойти со мной, если я войду в камеру. Я выполнила условие.</p><p>– Конечно! – Джером театрально всплеснул руками и перепрыгнул через скамью. – Я всегда держу своё слово. Ну... может быть, не всегда, но с тобой уж точно. Буквально совесть не позволяет расстроить столь несчастную девушку с такой грустной мордашкой.</p><p>Что же происходит? Почему он так легко называет её несчастной, будто каждый вечер самолично наблюдает за тем, как её избивает собственный муж? Виктория чувствовала себя будто бы обнажённой, все её секреты словно придались огласке, и об её тайне напечатали во всех вестниках. Скверное, нервозное чувство, подогревающее страх.</p><p>Когда она одёрнула себя, Джером уже прошёл к выходу и добровольно сдался охранникам. Те заковали его в наручники и вывели из клетки, а Виктория вышла следом всё такая же мрачная и растерянная от раздумий.</p><p>– Браво! – высказался Стрейндж, с гордой улыбкой глядя на доктора. – Я в Вас не ошибся, Айрис. Несмотря на то, что вы общаетесь совсем недавно, Ваше влияние на Джерома поражает. Удивительно. Даже я не мог найти с ним общий язык.</p><p>Виктория, словно замороженная, не мигая смотрела вслед своему пациенту, которого охранники уводили в комнату для психиатрических опросов. Похвала Хьюго не доходила до её разума – настолько сильно её волновали слова Джерома, сказанные перед выходом из камеры.</p><p>– А? Что? – её голова дёрнулась, и растерянный взгляд вдруг смог сфокусироваться на лице профессора. – Ах, да. Да, должно быть, Вы правы. У нас с ним есть определённая связь. И мне ещё самой предстоит узнать, насколько она тесна.</p><p>Виктория извинилась перед профессором и поспешила догнать охранников, которые уже скрылись в конце длинного коридора вместе с сопровождаемым заключённым, который негромко сквозь улыбку медленно напевал себе под нос. Хьюго смотрел им вслед и ловил себя на радостной мысли, что наконец-то нашёл нужный ему инструмент, что его задумка удалась, и ему осталось лишь поддерживать действенность устанавливающихся взаимоотношений молодого доктора и её непредсказуемого пациента. У него имелись большие планы на этот союз.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Сегодня доктор Айрис попросила охранников не приковывать её пациента наручниками к столу: более она не видела в этом необходимости. Этим она заставила надзирательницу удивиться, а Джерому дала повод для очередного провокационного манёвра. Он вновь попытался вселить в её сердце сомнение и неуверенность, сломить её и вынудить обнажить страх. Виктории бы следовало более насторожено отнестись к его поведению, но теперь она позволяла себе не обращать внимания на его нередкие попытки испытать её чувства.</p><p>Присев на стул и разложив перед собой папку с необходимыми бумагами, Виктория быстро перебрала их левой рукой, а правую держала под столом: не хотела, чтобы пациент задавал лишние вопросы. Джером пытливо наблюдал за ней, надоедливо настукивая ладонями по столу, и подозрительно молчал. Доктор понимала, что начать разговор придётся ей хотя бы потому, что Джером ещё в камере открыто дал понять ей, что сегодня не горит желанием беседовать с психиатром. Да и вряд ли он вообще когда-либо жаловал эти сеансы.</p><p>– Все эти заключённые... – начала она задумчиво. – Вы у них авторитет, не так ли? Они слушаются Вас. Как Вы этого достигли?</p><p>– Просто я очень харизматичный, – Джером улыбнулся, точно довольный кот.</p><p>– Да уж... это верно, – с непонятной для себя неловкостью ответила Виктория, сдерживая улыбку и без причины опустив глаза к документам.</p><p>Она не могла не согласиться с его ответом, потому что лично чувствовала силу его обаяния, так что охотно верила. На секунду ей показалось, что за этим изувеченным лицом скрываются очень приятные черты, которые, наверное, ей никогда не увидеть. Но она, хоть и смутно, смогла представить себе, как бы могло выглядеть лицо этого парня, не искажённое никакими шрамами, а самое главное – безумием.</p><p>Но Джером таки решил дать практичный ответ на её любопытствующий вопрос:</p><p>– На самом деле у меня в этом месте за долгие годы пребывания уже сложились кое-какие связи. Нет ничего полезнее, чем нужная дружба, так ведь? – он наклонился чуть вперёд и взглянул на девушку исподлобья, а после резко сменил самодовольную ухмылку на переигранную задумчивость и сказал: – Хотя, откуда тебе знать?..</p><p>– Что? – Виктория чуть наклонила голову влево и едва нахмурилась в непонимании.</p><p>– Я о том, что ты выглядишь крайне одинокой. Могу с уверенностью заявить, что у тебя нет друзей, – Джером пожал плечами.</p><p>Внутри Виктория оторопела не в силах понять, как Джером пришёл к такому выводу. Неужели она как-то себя компрометирует? Но как? На работе она всегда выглядит улыбчивой, уверенной, заинтересованной и никогда не даёт поводов для жалости. Почему этот парень, которого она знает от силы дней пять, так уверенно говорит об её одиночестве, словно получает информацию напрямую из её сердца?</p><p>– Это неправда, – спокойно заявила она, пытаясь чуть улыбаться.</p><p>– Правда, и ты это знаешь.</p><p>– Откуда Вы!.. – чуть не распалилась Виктория, но быстро смогла вразумить себя. День и без того выдался длинным и слишком тяжёлым в моральном плане, и вот она уже почти срывается из-за того, что истории двух убийц удивительным образом совпали с её, а маниакальный психопат видит её насквозь. – Вы ошиблись. У меня есть друзья.</p><p>– Но не те, с кем можно поделиться своими проблемами, так ведь?</p><p>С каждой секундой Виктории было всё труднее и труднее сопротивляться соблазну рассказать обо всём Джерому. Ведь он был прав во всём: друзей у неё не было, и она даже не могла поплакаться кому-нибудь в надёжное плечо о том, как невыносимо терпеть насилие со стороны мужа. Но как он всё это понял? Ей так хотелось узнать, но выдавать себя было боязно.</p><p>– Скажи, – попросил Джером с несвойственной мягкостью. – Расскажи мне то, что держишь в себе. Хотя бы один раз позволь себе высказаться, а не слушать других.</p><p>И она сломалась. Сломалась под тяжестью своей безысходности и огромного желания быть выслушанной. Ей так хотелось перекинуть с себя хотя бы малую часть того груза, который она несла уже больше года. Так хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь дал совет, дал направление, ведь сама она смотрела в своё будущее с зажмуренными от страха глазами.</p><p>– Сегодня... я похоронила своих родителей, – заговорила она, всё ещё неуверенная в том, стоит ли ей вообще говорить о своих переживаниях с Джеромом. – Больше из родных у меня никого не осталось.</p><p>– О, поэтому ты так болезненно отреагировала на историю Донала? – взметнул бровями рыжеволосый, а после сощурился. – Я видел, как тебя передёрнуло. Но почему ты так говоришь? У тебя на пальце есть кое-что, что позволяет судить о наличии у тебя любимого человека. Кстати, весьма щедрого, судя по этой безделушке.</p><p>– Я в браке не по любви, – откровенно говорила Виктория, стирая границы между врачом и пациентом и выстраивая мост между друзьями. – История Донала показалась мне столь близкой как раз потому, что родители заставили меня выйти замуж за человека, которого я не люблю. Заставили... и после никак не пытались поддержать.</p><p>– Бедняжка... – жалостливо протянул Джером, но отследить иронию в его голосе было трудно. – Значит, тебе совсем не жаль, что они умерли? Родители, которые лишили своё дитя права самостоятельно выбирать спутника на всю жизнь, должно быть, те ещё отморозки, а? Они просто хотели избавиться от обузы, а может, и вовсе заставить тебя вкусить жизнь через боль. Кто знает, что могло быть у них на уме, правда?</p><p>– Да... – ответила Виктория, не размышляя слишком долго и уставившись окаменевшим взглядом в стол.</p><p>В эту секунду она не сомневалась: её родители были ужасными людьми. Сейчас Вик отчётливо чувствовала, что не испытывает сожаления по поводу их смерти. Ненависть и обида обнажали свои клыки, готовые впиться в её мечущееся сердце, и под их напором девушка всё сильнее чувствовала тягу к откровению. Пусть на ней и был белый халат, но сегодня <em>она</em> была пациентом, а Джером Валеска – её психиатром.</p><p>– Они тебя не любили? – спросил Джером.</p><p>– Кто знает. Да и теперь это не важно...</p><p>Джером внимательно смотрел в её вдруг помрачневшее лицо, в печальные глаза, опущенные в стол, и замечал одновременные скорбь и безразличие. Он и подумать не мог, что доктор Айрис способна показать такую грусть. Она всё это время казалась ему несгибаемой, но оказалась слишком хрупкой.</p><p>Без предупреждения парень поднялся со своего места, обогнул стол и присел на его край возле Виктории. Та не шелохнулась, ведь знала наверняка, что Джером не причинит ей вреда. Вновь подавленная воспоминаниями она совсем забылась: время и место больше не осознавались ею, а важным становилось лишь одно – Джером её слушает, и только это сейчас имеет значение. Ему интересно, что с ней происходит, или даже, возможно, он хочет помочь и... Утешить?</p><p>– А твой муж? – вдруг вспомнил Джером. – Тоже не любит тебя?</p><p>– Сложно сказать. Он утверждает, что любит, но... это не любовь.</p><p>– Как интересно... – протянул Джером с загадочной задумчивостью, бесцельно разглядывая стены и потолок. – Ты, должно быть, врёшь.</p><p>– Почему Вы так думаете? – Виктория подняла на него глаза.</p><p>– Тебе что, зеркало принести? – Джером недоумённо взглянул на неё, наклонив голову влево. – Ты слишком хорошенькая, чтобы тебя не любить. Кроме того, если ты говоришь, что ваш брак по расчёту, значит, твоему мужу тебя тупо подарили, так? Он даже ничего не делал, чтобы заполучить такую сладенькую печеньку. Лично я бы от такого подарка был в восторге.</p><p>– А он и в восторге... – вздохнула Вик, думая о том, как её муж счастлив, имея под рукой чудесную грушу для битья.</p><p>– И что, даже не говорит тебе, какая ты... красивая? – Джером опустился чуть пониже, пытаясь достичь уровня лица своей собеседницы. – Даже по праздникам там, например? На день рождения и всё такое.</p><p>Виктория иронично усмехнулась, опустив взгляд:</p><p>– Нет, не говорит. Он очень серьёзный и... скупой на тёплые чувства, – она с трудом подбирала слова, чтобы ненароком с языка не сорвалось «маниакальный тиран-садист».</p><p>– Ага... Ясно... – Джером всё ещё пребывал в какой-то туманной задумчивости, будто бы он тщательно что-то обдумывал, прежде чем сделать это. – Не знаю, хочешь ли ты слышать это от маньяка из загнивающей психушки, но... – он опустился ещё ниже, и голос его снизился до хриплого полушёпота, – ты просто потря-я-я-я-ясно красивая.</p><p>Только сейчас Айрис поняла, что парень находится в непозволительной близости к ней. Однако при этом от него не веет никакой опасностью. Виктория ещё никогда и ни с кем не разговаривала с такого расстояния.</p><p>– Спасибо, – смущённо улыбнулась она, неловко поправив очки на носу. – Вы уже не в первый раз делаете мне комплимент. Это начинает настораживать. Но безумно приятно, по правде говоря.</p><p>Вид её просиявшего лица и заблестевших глаз заставил Джерома понять, что этой девушке и вправду не хватает простых приятных слов. Совсем так же, как и ему самому. Ей было приятно слышать это даже от психа, которого она лечит, и это не давало усомниться: чтобы склонить эту девушку в свою сторону, достаточно лишь тёплого отношения к ней.</p><p>Обстановка обычного психиатрического сеанса вдруг резко и как-то незаметно перетекла в очень интимный момент откровенности. Виктория даже умудрилась забыть, что пришла сюда с целью лечить своего пациента. Это осознание ударило в голову, рассеяв непринуждённость, и доктор Айрис попыталась вернуть сеанс в прежнее русло.</p><p>– Ох, чего это я! Кажется, болтаю лишнее. В конце концов, психиатр здесь <em>я</em>, но я сегодня уступила Вам эту роль. Думаю, нам лучше...</p><p>– Знаешь, – перебил её Джером, теперь смотревший на неё с пугающей страстью, – я хочу поцеловать тебя. Чмокнуть прямо... – он медленно повёл пальцем по воздуху и остановился им на губах девушки, – сюда.</p><p>Викторию одолело замешательство. Хотя куда больше – страх за то, что происходит. Валеска и впрямь выглядел странным, не таким, как прежде: он не хохотал как полоумный, не скалился своей безумной улыбкой, не бросался колкостями, его глаза не пылали задором, но вместо этого он заворожённо и слегка отрешённо глядел на Айрис.</p><p>– Что? – переспросила она в надежде, что ей послышалось.</p><p>Всё ещё сидящий на краю стола Джером пододвинулся ближе к ней и нагнулся ниже, ни на миг не отводя пытливого взгляда от её лица. Он коснулся правой рукой её щеки, а большим пальцем начал поглаживать чуть пухлую нижнюю губу Виктории.</p><p>– Говорю, губы у тебя, док, такие... целовательные...</p><p>Не хватило буквально нескольких секунд, чтобы здраво оценить ситуацию. Виктория растерялась, ей вскружили голову приятные слова и ласковые прикосновения, и вот лицо Джерома оказалось достаточно близко, чтобы он смог дотянуться своими губами до её губ. Он действительно её поцеловал. Не дождавшись разрешения, даже и не планируя его получать. И сердце девушки вдруг неистово заколотилось о грудную клетку то ли от страха, то ли... от чего-то ещё. Джером осторожно, но в то же время чуть грубо придерживал её голову, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу, пока нагло наслаждался вкусом её губ, не ощущая сопротивлений с её стороны. И Виктория так и не смогла найти в себе силы оттолкнуть его. Почему – ей и самой было бы интересно это узнать.</p><p>Насытившийся Джером отстранился от губ доктора, упоённо выдохнув, и расплылся в улыбке.</p><p>– Вау... И впрямь сладенькая.</p><p>– Что... Что это сейчас?.. Зачем Вы?.. – из-за учащённого сердцебиения Виктория не могла восстановить дыхание, а из-за неожиданности была сбита с толку и не могла быстро подобрать слова.</p><p>– Мне так понравилось. Повторим? – рыжеволосый вновь потянулся к Айрис, но уже не только губами, но и руками.</p><p>На этот раз её здравый смысл взял верх над эмоциями и чувствами куда быстрее, и доктор заставила Джерома отказаться от этой затеи, одарив его отрезвляющей пощёчиной. Тот громко охнул и отвернулся влево, отброшенный ударом. Девушка переводила дыхание в тяжёлых вдохах и выдохах, совершенно не понимая, как всё так обернулось.</p><p>Перепуганная Виктория подскочила со стула, быстро собрала на бегу лежащую на столе папку с документами и без оглядки бросилась вон из камеры, оставив дверь открытой настежь. Джером оправился от пощёчины и не сразу понял, что произошло, а когда понял, доктора Айрис уже и след простыл.</p><p>В камеру ворвались два охранника, настороженные поведением вылетевшей из камеры, точно запущенная стрела, доктора Айрис. Джером закатил глаза, не вынося скудоумия этих ребят, вздохнул, спрыгивая со стола, и посоветовал лишь скорее заковать его в наручники и увести в камеру, пока он в хорошем расположении духа.</p><p>Виктория тем временем быстро вернулась в свой кабинет, закрыла дверь на ключ, чтобы её не беспокоили, и погрузилась в тяжёлые раздумья. Её бросило в жар, уши и лицо горели, а сердечный ритм по-прежнему не сбавлялся. Вот бы всё, что сейчас произошло, оказалось всего лишь сном... Но она всё ещё время от времени ощущала то лёгкое касание его губ перед поцелуем на своих губах. Айрис понимала, что это был несерьёзный поцелуй, но даже так она не могла перестать думать о том, что Джером сделал это из искренних побуждений. Крайне неожиданно, крайне странно, крайне неправильно.</p><p>Она сидела в своём рабочем кресле, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные над столом руки, и пыталась забыть о произошедшем. Всё сегодня покатилось кувырком. Виктория так хотела исправить всё, не делать неправильных вещей: не уезжать так быстро из дома родителей и остаться с Альбертом, не входить в клетку к психически больным, не выдавать своих личных тайн Джерому и не терять голову от ничего не значащего поцелуя.</p><p>«Я стала такой податливой и слабой, – думала она, стараясь сдерживать агрессивно бросающееся на неё отчаяние. – Кажется, я ломаюсь. Должно быть, скоро у меня совсем не останется сил продолжать жить. Только не такой жизнью. Я не могу... я не...»</p><p>Так далеко и так близко... Виктория видела перед собой инструмент спасения от столь жалкой жизни, но боялась его взять. Ведь ухватившись за эту нить, она рисковала больше никогда не стать прежней.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Аркхем хоть и был старым зданием без внушительных современных характеристик, но оборудовано оно было по всем стандартам современной психиатрической лечебницы. Например, в каждой рабочей комнате в целях безопасности тут были установлены камеры видеонаблюдения, изображение с которых контролировалось непосредственно из кабинета главврача. От его взгляда ничего не могло скрыться в стенах этого жуткого места, а потому Хьюго Стрейндж всегда был в курсе всего, что происходит в его больнице.</p><p>Устроившийся в своём кресле профессор внимательно наблюдал за тем, что происходило в камере, где доктор Айрис проводила сеанс со своим пациентом. То, что он увидел, вызвало на его губах коварную улыбку, а в нетерпеливом взгляде под очками появилась убеждённость.</p><p>– Виктория Айрис... – сквозь удовлетворённую улыбку произнёс Стрейндж, впившийся взглядом в лицо доктора на чёрно-белом экране. – Я знал, что Вы именно тот человек, который нам нужен. Скоро Вы поможете мне осуществить задуманное.</p><p>И небольшой кабинет медленно наполнился негромкими нетерпеливыми смешками.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 4. Старый друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На дворе стояла глубокая беззвёздная ночь. В кромешной темноте комнаты раздавалось навязчивое оглушительное тиканье старых часов под барабанящие стуки дождевых капель о стекло старого окна. Яростные порывы ветра так и норовили вырвать намокшее стекло из ставней. На миг погружённый во мрак кабинет доктора Виктории Айрис осветила яркая вспышка молнии в разбушевавшейся за окном непогоде. Даже оглушительный гром не потревожил её сон – так крепко она спала в мягком кожаном кресле под включённым напольным торшером, укрывшись своим белым халатом. Такая умиротворённая, спокойная, ничем не обеспокоенная, лишь во сне Виктория могла позволить себе такой редкий душевный покой.</p><p>Яркий жёлтый свет, исходящий из-под плафона торшера, вдруг прерывисто замигал, остановился на полминуты, потеряв яркость, а после вновь замерцал. На сей раз доктор проснулась: уж больно били по глазам обезумившие вспышки. Не успела она приоткрыть глаза, как за окном вновь прогремел гром, сопровождаемый ярко сверкнувшей молнией. И в этом свете прямо перед её креслом вдруг появилась чуть ссутулившаяся человеческая фигура. Лампа ежесекундно потухла, и кабинет погрузился во мрак. Напуганная Айрис поднялась в кресле и уставилась в темноту, туда, где заметила фигуру.</p><p>– Кто здесь? – она повысила голос, не зная, за что ухватиться взглядом в этой непроглядной темноте.</p><p>Но в следующую секунду свет торшера вновь осветил кабинет, и Виктория вздрогнула. Та самая фигура, что стояла перед ней, принадлежала рыжеволосому парню с неестественно растянутыми уголками губ.</p><p>– Джер... мистер Валеска, – облегчённо выдыхая полной грудью, произнесла она его имя. – Вы напугали меня. Что Вы тут делаете?</p><p>Джером выглядел обычно, разве что был более спокоен и, судя по виду, ничего не замышлял на этот раз. Он стоял напротив в шаге от кресла и глядел на Викторию.</p><p>– Я пришёл разбудить тебя, – ответил он чуть сниженным до бархатной хрипотцы голосом.</p><p>– Разбудить? – Виктория глянула за окно, убедившись, что время всё ещё ночное. – Но ведь ещё рано.</p><p>– Нет. Как раз самое время проснуться.</p><p>Её взгляд задержался на его лице, пока сама она пыталась понять, что происходит. Поведение её пациента не внушало доверия, и Виктория побоялась оставаться с ним наедине в своём кабинете и далее.</p><p>– Вам нужно быть в своей камере, – сказала она, потянувшись к стоящему на столике стационарному телефону. – Я позвоню санитарам...</p><p>Но пока она отвлеклась на телефон, над ней нависла тень приблизившегося Джерома. На сей раз он буквально повис над ней и завладел всем её пространством.</p><p>– Очнись... – ядовито прошептал он.</p><p>Лампа торшера вновь замерцала в сумасшедшем танце. Виктория вернулась в положение сидя и подняла глаза на Джерома. Она собиралась попросить его отдалиться и не нарушать её личное пространство, но в следующую секунду не смогла сдержать ужас: лицо Джерома, его привычная чёрно-белая униформа заключённого, его руки – всё было выпачкано тёмно-красным. Вязкие кровавые капли падали с него на белый халат девушки и растекались по ткани большими багровыми пятнами. В ужасе Айрис даже слова из себя не могла выдавить, хотя и не знала толком, что должна сказать. Чья это кровь? И почему она вдруг появилась на Джероме? Ничего не понимая, девушка посмотрела в лицо парня, что навис над ней. Теперь спокойствие было стёрто с него: Джером был то ли возбуждённо разозлён, то ли нетерпелив и с жадностью сверлил её взглядом.</p><p>– Очнись! – воскликнул он.</p><p>– Но я не сплю... – молвила растерянная Виктория, вжимаясь в кресло.</p><p>– Нет, спишь, – раздражённо настаивал Валеска. – И больше не можешь спать дальше. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе проснуться. Я сказал, очнись! Очнись, док!</p><p>С каждым новым призывом к пробуждению он наклонялся всё ниже и повышал голос. Это не было его очередной забавой, не было весельем. Джером выглядел неестественно серьёзным для самого себя, и это пугало Викторию куда больше, чем кровь на его одежде. В попытках понять, чего же он от неё хочет, она думала, как может сбежать от него, ведь ситуация набирала паршивый оборот. Но скоро она поняла, что встать из кресла не может. Просто не получается. Она будто привязана к нему.</p><p>Девушка заметалась, и тогда Джером схватил её окровавленными руками за лицо, развернул к себе и начал повторять снова и снова:</p><p>– Очнись! Очнись! Очнись, Виктория Айрис!</p><p>В кошмарном хаосе, поддавшись панике и не понимая происходящего, Виктория закричала. Но даже сквозь крик она слышала, как Джером призывает её очнуться; даже зажмурив глаза, она видела его окровавленное лицо перед собой.</p><p>– Очнись! Очнись, хватит спать!</p><p>Это было просто невыносимо и подкреплялось обострившейся головной болью. В один момент её собственный крик и громкий голос Джерома слились в один скрипящий свист в ушах, разнёсшийся в каждом уголке головы. По вискам, казалось, побежали трещины, глаза отравились неистово мигающими вспышками лампы, а голова готова была разорваться. В водовороте крика в её голове смешалось так много знакомых голосов: Нэйтона, родителей, Альберта, профессора Стрейнджа. Но в конце она всё равно отчётливо услышала лишь голос Джерома:</p><p>– Очнись!!!</p><p>И в ослепительной белой вспышке он растворился вместе с разрывающей голову болью.</p><p>Вскрикнув после ночного кошмара, проснувшаяся Виктория Айрис подпрыгнула на месте и чуть было не повалилась назад вместе со стулом, на котором сидела. Её всё ещё трясло, а сердце под давлением ещё свежего страха рвалось из груди. До неё не сразу дошло, что весь этот ужас происходил во сне, но скоро она глубоко выдохнула и восстановила ритм дыхания.</p><p>Сидящая за своим рабочим столом Вик оценила обстановку: она в кабинете одна, сидит не в кресле, а за столом, а за окном уже светит утреннее солнце, и нет ни следа дикой непогоды. Здесь никого нет и не было. Девушка опустила рукав своего халата, чтобы вытереть им взмокшее лицо, как вдруг заметила на белой ткани тёмно-красные пятна. Они были совсем свежие.</p><p>«Нет... не может быть... – запаниковала она. – Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! Какого чёрта!»</p><p>Новый ужас слишком быстро овладел ею. Мысль о том, что всё происходящее на самом деле было явью, не вязалась с реальностью, но за долю секунды заставила девушку подскочить в нервном мандраже. Вместо того чтобы трезво предположить, откуда на правом рукаве её халата могла взяться кровь, Виктория быстро отдала главенствующую роль версии с окровавленным Джеромом, который непонятно как оказался в её закрытом кабинете.</p><p>Но, как оказалось, кровь эта попала на халат с её вдруг открывшейся ночью раны на правой руке. Когда это стало очевидно, Виктория довольно быстро признала, что сглупила, ослеплённая неприятным сном. Ей полегчало, и Виктория окончательно осознала, что никто к ней ночью не приходил и не просил очнуться. Всё оказалось лишь воспалённой игрой её мозга.</p><p>В эту ночь доктор Айрис не решилась вернуться домой. Да и откровенно говоря, она заработалась и не заметила, как унеслось время. Полночи она просидела с бумагами из архивов, изучая газетные статьи и другие материалы по «выступлениям» Джерома Валески в Готэме. Сравнивая картины его безумств, Айрис пыталась понять, что им движет, что заставляет его рассудок работать таким образом, чего он хочет добиться, погружая город в хаос снова и снова. И чем глубже она копала, чем больше понимала ненормальное мировоззрение своего пациента, тем более размытой становилась грань между доктором Викторией Айрис и Викторией Кейн – той, что хочет вылечить пациента, и той, что нуждается в верном направлении.</p><p>Странно, но на утро она не обнаружила в своём мобильном пропущенных звонков от Нэйтона. Возможно, подумала Виктория, он и сам не ночевал дома. Это снимало с неё тяжкий груз страха перед очередной вспышкой гнева мужа.</p><p>Виктория прошлась по кабинету, высоко потянувшись и растянув затёкшую спину: проспать четыре часа на стуле – удовольствие не из приятных. Взгляд её сам собой упал на кресло под торшером. По спине пробежали мурашки, когда в голове всплыл тот жуткий сон. Очередное воспоминание о Джероме выводило Викторию на вынужденные размышления: она сблизилась с ним куда быстрее, нежели полагала изначально. И пусть это и было сближением, но сближением не в том направлении.</p><p>«Что-то идёт не так, как должно, – думала она, пытаясь разгадать секрет своего скорого успеха. – Словно я не учла чего-то. Словно... Я сближаюсь с Джеромом, но не как врач с пациентом... даже не как друг... Это даже не уровень взаимоотношений. Я как будто встала на ту же ступень психического расстройства, что и он».</p><p>Воспоминания о том ненужном поцелуе вновь вызвали волну противоречивых ощущений, которых у неё, как у лечащего врача, быть не должно. Где-то внутри из-за этого она чувствовала нежелание встречаться со своим подопечным в ближайшее время. Но позволить себе такое не могла – слишком глупо и легкомысленно! Прежде всего, она – врач, и не следует забывать об этом. В её деле нет места ненужным сантиментам.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Виктория уехала из Аркхема ненадолго, но лишь для того, чтобы сегодня вернуться туда вновь. Она собиралась наведаться к врачу, что проводил ей операцию на мозг год назад, а после заехать в поместье Кейнов навестить могилу родителей и беднягу Альберта, который остался в том особняке совсем один.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что реабилитационный курс она уже прошла, Виктории срочно нужно было узнать у специалиста, в чём может быть причина вдруг возобновившихся осложнений. Приехав в центральную больницу Готэма, она нашла своего врача, с которым перед этим созвонилась и выбила себе время, и рассказала ему о частых головных болях в последнее время. Конечно же, первое, о чём её спросил доктор – испытывает ли она психическое давление и чрезмерное эмоциональное напряжение, приводящее к головным болям. Ответ для Виктории был очевиден, и она ответила подтверждением, утаив лишь источник психического давления. Доктор посоветовал ей отдалиться от такого воздействия и заняться чем-то расслабляющим, что разгрузило бы мозг.</p><p>– Возможно, после травмы у Вас появилась предрасположенность к психической деформации мозга, а вовсе не к физиологической, – предположил доктор. – Но это, к сожалению, уже не мой профиль. Но, как мне известно, Ваш.</p><p>Викторию это позабавило: она ведь не может лечить сама себя. Но с другой стороны – ей куда проще выявить по своим ощущениям какие-то изменения в собственном сознании. И такие изменения изо дня в день она чувствовала крайне остро. Продолжительные физические пытки со стороны мужа, смерть родителей, тяга к безумию Джерома... Казалось, она загоняет себя в угол и собственноручно душит возможность на полное излечение. Потому-то говорить своему врачу о том, что она устроилась работать в лечебницу для психически больных преступников она не стала. Только чтобы не слышать то, что она и без того прекрасно понимает, – человеку с расположенностью к психическому расстройству в этом месте находиться крайне опасно.</p><p>Врач назначил ей курс тех же препаратов, что она принимала полгода назад, но подметил, что ничего так не поможет девушке избавиться от недомоганий, как приятная компания, тихая обстановка и ограждение на время от сложных мыслительных процессов. Но та, к сожалению, не могла себе этого позволить. Приоритеты были расставлены. И уже по дороге из больницы Виктория начала задумываться о том, а действительно ли правильным было при таких сложностях со здоровьем решиться вновь вернуться к работе, да ещё и устроиться в Аркхем – в центр концентрации всего готэмского безумия.</p><p>А вот и родной дом, дом её покойных родителей. Сегодня он выглядел ещё мрачнее, чем в день их похорон. Старый, опустевший и забытый. Место, куда Виктория могла бы вернуться.</p><p>Такси остановилось у обочины дороги, недалеко от фамильного кладбища, и Виктория первым делом направилась туда. Среди прочих могил она нашла самую большую каменную плиту, возвышавшуюся на холме под старым деревом – могилу Сары и Артура Кейнов. У Виктории даже слов не находилось. Что сказать родителям, которые не были рядом в самые тяжёлые моменты её жизни? Что сказать тем, кто бросил её умирать? Девушка смотрела на выгравированные имена на плите и задумывалась, а знали ли её родители, как страдает их дочь? Жалеют ли они сейчас о своём отношении к ней, увидев то, чем она жила все эти годы? Открылась ли им картина происходящего?</p><p>Холодный ветер поднял в воздух опавшие багряные листья и закружил над головой Виктории. Она снова была так спокойна и так холодна, думая о смерти своих родителей, не скрывая за этим никаких чувств. Единственное, что она смогла сказать им теперь, когда мало что можно исправить, звучало следующим образом:</p><p>– Мама, папа... Я справлюсь.</p><p>Это всё, что им нужно знать теперь.</p><p>В большом роскошном, но утончённо выдержанном по интерьеру особняке её встречал старый добрый друг – дворецкий Альберт Блумфайлд. Этот мужчина был почти членом их семьи, и всё детство молодой госпожи Кейн он провёл рядом с ней. Виктория думала о нём, как о втором отце, и никогда не считала это неправильным, ведь только благодаря Альберту у неё остались тёплые детские воспоминания.</p><p>Огромная гостиная с высокими потолками, обставленная изысканной мебелью и устеленная дорогими коврами, наполнялась мягким полуденным светом солнечных лучей, что пробивались сюда сквозь большие окна. Виктория расположилась в одном из кресел и обвела глазами комнату. Ей казалось, будто этот дом каждый раз встречал её, как в первый. Здесь мало что поменялось, с тех пор как в этой самой гостиной пятнадцать лет назад она задула семь свечей на своём именинном торте, который Альберт испёк по особому рецепту. Словно это было вчера, и она всё ещё та маленькая девочка, окружённая роскошью, но лишённая родительского тепла. Мать и отец постоянно в делах и заботах, строят город и делают деньги, в то время как маленькая Вик общается только с дворецким. Как сложно было сейчас прогнать эти горькие воспоминания.</p><p>Появление в гостиной Альберта заставило девушку отвлечься от грустной ностальгии.</p><p>– Я сделал Вам чай, – сказал он, подавая девушке блюдце с чашкой на ней. – Выдержанный чёрный с щепоткой корицы и долькой лимона. Всё как Вы любите.</p><p>– Ты не забыл, – улыбнулась Виктория, принимая угощение. – Спасибо, Альберт.</p><p>– Я помню обо всех Ваших привычках, госпожа Виктория.</p><p>Девушка поднесла чашку к губам. Какой невероятно приятный запах доносился с поверхности красно-жёлтого ароматного горячего напитка! Именно этот запах и давал Виктории осознавать: она дома.</p><p>Альберт присел напротив неё на диван, расстегнув пуговицу своего пиджака, и поставил на кофейный столик вторую чашку, предназначенную для него. Он с наслаждением наблюдал за медленно расплывающимся в улыбке лицом Виктории по мере её коротких глотков. Приятно было знать, что эта прелестная девушка, которую он растил, как родную дочь, всё так же ценит то, что он для неё делает.</p><p>– Как Ваше здоровье? – спросил дворецкий, приступая к чаю.</p><p>– В последнее время как-то... не очень, – Виктория не знала, стоит ли ей давать Альберту повод для беспокойства. Но в этот момент она всего лишь хотела быть с ним откровенной. – Головные боли участились.</p><p>– Стоит показаться врачу.</p><p>– Только что от него. Ничего принципиально нового он мне не сказал. Лишь то, что я и сама знаю.</p><p>Виктория поднесла чашку слишком близко к лицу, отчего её очки запотели. Она едва смутилась, поставила чашку на столик, сняла очки и стала протирать их платком. Альберт внимательно смотрел на неё и не мог прогнать мысль о том, что всё чаще и чаще замечает в глазах этой девушки печаль и отсутствие жизни. Раньше он полагал, что её так подкосила травма, но в последнее время Альберт понимал, что проблема кроется глубже.</p><p>– Я всё чаще замечаю печаль в Ваших глазах, – сказал он вдруг с задумчивостью. – Вы выглядите такой... несчастной и подавленной. Ещё до смерти родителей, когда Вы приезжали сюда, мне редко удавалось увидеть на Ваших губах улыбку. И меня это беспокоит, – Альберт отставил чашку с чаем и взглянул на девушку с озабоченностью. – Я просто хочу, чтобы Вы знали, госпожа Виктория, что можете рассказать мне обо всём на свете. Всё, что только хотите. И Ваши слова навсегда останутся лишь в этих стенах.</p><p>Невольно Вик опустила чашку на колени и медленно подняла глаза на своего друга.</p><p>– Я это знаю, Альберт.</p><p>– Тогда прошу Вас, не мучайте ни себя, ни меня – расскажите, что Вас гложет. Психиатры тоже люди, и иногда им самим нужно, чтобы их выслушали.</p><p>Сомнения её не отпускали. Сердце металось не в состоянии определить правильное решение. Никто не должен узнать, что она до смерти боится своего мужа-тирана; никто не должен знать, что именно он стал причиной её травмы. Ведь последствия будут необратимые. А потому Виктория придержалась той же позиции, что и всегда, ответив дворецкому:</p><p>– Всё в порядке. Нет, правда, я...</p><p>Продолжать врать с максимально искренними глазами было глупо, потому что по выражению лица Альберта Вик быстро поняла, что он более не верит в этот детский лепет. Она запнулась и замолчала на пару секунд, мечась в сомнениях. Но Альберт был уверен, что его девочка доверится ему и расскажет о своих переживаниях. И был почти что прав. Виктория отставила чашку на столик, набрала в грудь воздуха, обдумала всё, что может позволить себе сказать, и начала:</p><p>– Я... несчастлива... с Нэйтоном.</p><p>– Да, – вздохнул мужчина, поджимая губы. – Я почему-то давно это понял. В чём же причина?</p><p>Виктория подумала, что может раскрыть Альберту ровно столько же, сколько недавно рискнула рассказать своему пациенту. Правду, но с некоторыми недомолвками.</p><p>– Он не любит меня. Не уделяет должного внимания. На людях всё не так: он пытается создать образ любящего мужа, но на деле... Я знаю, что на самом деле он ничего ко мне не чувствует. Лишь какое-то непонятное чувство нужды. Словно я не нужна ему как супруга, но нужна для чего-то другого.</p><p>– А Вы говорили с ним об этом?</p><p>– Нет. С ним трудно разговаривать.</p><p>– Бедная моя девочка... – Альберт пододвинулся на диване, уступив Виктории своё место, и похлопал ладошкой, призывая её сесть рядом.</p><p>– Из-за этого я так отчаянно и искала работу, – сказала Вик, перебираясь из кресла на диван, – не хотела много времени проводить с человеком, которому я безразлична. Я стараюсь свести наше общение к минимуму, потому что понимаю, что ситуацию не исправить. У него такая натура. Он не изменится, не полюбит меня. Да и я его тоже.</p><p>Альберт прекрасно понимал, что может чувствовать Виктория: её обиду на родителей за то, что без её воли отдали замуж за человека, который её даже не любит. Чувство вины за это гложило и его самого.</p><p>– Простите меня, госпожа, – раскаялся он, приобняв девушку за плечи. – Ваши родители тогда меня не послушали. Будь я чуть понастойчивее, может, смог бы повлиять на них и изменить решение выдать Вас за Нэйтона Айриса.</p><p>– Ты ни в чём не виноват, – мотала головой девушка, улыбаясь дворецкому. – Я ведь сама промолчала. Не понимала тогда, как всё может сложиться. Мне виделось, как мы с Нэйтоном находим общий язык, сближаемся и становимся нужными друг другу. Влюбляемся... Но этого не произошло. Может быть, у меня одной и лишь на миг. Только на миг.</p><p>Слова едва застревали в горле при попытках сдержать вырывающийся стон, грозившийся вылиться в плач. Ведь всё это действительно было, но пророченная жизнь в любви стала жизнью в аду. Насколько же Виктория могла быть глупой два года назад!</p><p>– Я так хочу покончить с этим, Альберт... ты не представляешь, – её голос осип и задрожал. – Я устала притворяться, будто всё хорошо, будто ничего не происходит. Возможно, смерть родителей заставила меня задуматься, что я больше не связана, что я могу разорвать отношения с Нэйтоном, которые они мне навязали.</p><p>Опустив голову, она зажмурила глаза, сдерживая слёзы. Альберт наклонился к ней и погладил по рыжим волосам своей большой тёплой рукой.</p><p>– Ваши родители хотели лишь одного: счастья для Вас. У них была идея, они её воплотили, но ошиблись. Всем нам свойственно ошибаться. И Вы не должны страдать из-за ошибок своих родителей. Вы так много думаете о других, но нужно подумать и о себе. Притворяясь кем-то другим, однажды Вы рискуете потерять себя настоящую. Просто будьте собой, той, кем Вы являетесь. Поступайте по зову сердца, чтобы в нём не было места сожалениям.</p><p>Виктория подняла на него глаза и улыбнулась. Она была счастлива, что хотя бы немного открылась Альберту. Ведь сейчас она получила то, чего ей так давно не хватало – поддержку. Она точно знала: этот добрый старик ни за что и никогда не забудет про неё, а потому ей всегда есть, к кому вернуться.</p><p>– Кстати, о Вашей работе, – вдруг вспомнил Альберт, решив сменить тему. – Вы ведь устроились в лечебницу Аркхем?</p><p>– Ага. Обитель самой отбитой готэмской преступности, – чуть усмехнулась Виктория, придвинув к себе свою чашку с чаем. Атмосфера разрядилась после разговора о наболевшем. – Но это не значит, что их нужно там бросить, верно? Каждый имеет право на излечение. Нужно лишь помочь, направить в нужном направлении.</p><p>– Вы всегда любили исследовать человеческую натуру, – Альберт с любованием и гордостью взглянул на девушку. – Помню, как в детстве, когда я водил Вас гулять в парки, в одном из них была песочница, в которой Вы играли. Там был мальчик, бьющий других детей пластмассовой лопаткой по голове. Вы подошли ко мне и спросили: «Альберт, почему этот мальчик так поступает?» А я ответил: «Не знаю. Может, он злится на них». Вы нахмурили свой чудесный маленький лобик и задумчиво сказали: «А вдруг что-то заставляет его так делать? Что-то у него в голове. Я хочу помочь ему избавиться от этого».</p><p>– А потом ты рассказал мне о людях, которые лечат психические заболевания, и я в этот же день заявила родителям, что хочу стать психиатром, – рассмеялась Виктория.</p><p>– Господин Артур потом ещё долго припоминал мне это, – с улыбкой вспоминал Альберт, – ведь он не принимал это Ваше стремление.</p><p>– И, тем не менее, я всё ещё продолжаю помогать людям с психическими расстройствами. Теперь вот даже до преступников добралась. Кто бы мог подумать!</p><p>– И как? Ваши пациенты Вас любят?</p><p>Почувствовав, что разговор переходит к ещё одной сложной для неё теме, Виктория напряглась.</p><p>– Он у меня один, – ответила она с опущенной улыбкой. – Меня назначили личным психиатром самого проблемного персонажа Аркхема. Всё ещё не понимаю, с чего вдруг, и уверена, что у руководства явно имеется какая-то причина. Но в моей ситуации не было времени особо интересоваться этим.</p><p>– Вы просто слишком скромная и не хотите признавать, что Вас ценят как хорошего специалиста, – улыбнулся дворецкий. – И всё-таки будьте осторожны. Помните, что все, кто там заключён, – безумцы. – И вдруг Альберт вспомнил нечто очень важное и воскликнул: – Ох, боже ж ты мой, совсем забыл показать Вам кое-что крайне важное! Одну минутку, госпожа.</p><p>Альберт быстро поднялся с дивана и поспешил прочь из гостиницы на второй этаж. А пока что Виктория задумалась над смыслом его слов о безумцах, что окружают её в Аркхеме. Откуда-то из самых недр её сознания стучалось несогласие. Ведь безумие, думала она, – это естественная норма для каждого. Девушка вздрогнула и чуть не выронила чашку из рук, когда поняла, что подсознательно процитировала Джерома. Но ей не показалось: это были её собственные убеждения, а не простые воспоминания речей Валески. Это испугало её.</p><p>Тем временем Альберт вернулся и принёс с собой какую-то бумагу – документ. Виктория быстро стряхнула с себя озабоченное выражение лица и приняла прежний вид, обернувшись на звуки шагов дворецкого. Он выглядел взволнованным и с нетерпеливым выражением лица протянул девушке лист бумаги.</p><p>– Что это? – спросила она, взяв в руки документ.</p><p>Взглянув на содержание, она поправила очки на носу и пробежалась глазами по написанному вверху листа. «Завещание Артура и Сары Кейн» - гласило название документа.</p><p>– Это наследие Ваших родителей, – ответил Альберт.</p><p>– Они что... всё оставили... мне? – ошарашенно молвила Вик, быстро пробежав глазами по содержимому текста.</p><p>– А как иначе? Вы их родная дочь, – мужчина улыбнулся краешком губ.</p><p>Снова и снова Виктория глядела на строчку «завещаем всё своё имущество нашей горячо любимой единственной дочери Виктории Кейн» и не могла поверить своим глазам. Неужели они и вправду... любили её? Но любили безмолвно, незаметно, не напоказ. Неужели её родители действительно считали её достойной преемницей их дел?</p><p>В завещании было перечислено всё, что Кейны отдавали дочери: акции в крупных компаниях, городская недвижимость, крупные суммы на всех счетах, а также особняк с прилагающимся к нему имуществом и главенство над семьёй Кейн. Но Виктории было невдомёк, на что рассчитывали её родители, составляя это завещание, и чем они руководствовались, делая её ответственной за судьбу семьи Кейн.</p><p>– Но ведь, – девушка подняла глаза на дворецкого, что так надеялся увидеть на её лице проблеск радости, – я совсем не умею вести бизнес. Все эти банки, заводы, компании... Это не моё, я не смогу держать это в своих руках.</p><p>– Вы ведь дочь своих родителей, – Альберт попытался её воодушевить, заметив, как девушка растеряна. – Вам не обязательно иметь навыки бизнесмена, когда есть фамилия Кейн. Вы просто владелец, а не управленец. Не стоит так пугаться этой ответственности, и не спешите отказываться от неё так просто, – мужчина потрепал Вик по плечу и улыбнулся, заглянув в лицо. – Ещё чаю?</p><p>Он удалился, чтобы принести им ещё по чашечке чая, а Виктория осталась наедине с завещанием своих родителей. Всё, что ей сейчас необходимо было усвоить, - они и вправду в глубине души её любили и никогда не забывали о том, что у них есть дочь. Но она не стала той, кого они хотели вырастить, да и вряд ли станет. Читая строки завещания раз за разом, девушка только сейчас с полным осознанием понимала, что фамилия Кейн теперь принадлежит лишь ей одной. Но ей придётся постараться, чтобы удержать её при себе и не дать Айрис поглотить Кейн.</p><p>Прощаясь с Альбертом, Виктория попросила его остаться в поместье и присматривать за ним. Он всё ещё дворецкий семьи Кейн и её самый близкий друг, а потому она хотела, чтобы он продолжил жить здесь и не дать пропасть дому. Ей пришлось вновь дать обещание приезжать почаще. Однако теперь Виктория не чувствовала тяжкой обременённости с этими словами: это, как никогда, <em>её</em> дом. Её посетила согревающая мысль о том, что теперь, возможно, она сможет найти в этих стенах крепость, где можно укрыться от гнёта самых близких монстров. Осталось лишь решиться пойти против воли Айриса и переехать от него в своё поместье.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 5. Капля нормальности в отравленном океане</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Месяц за работой в лечебнице Аркхем пролетел для Виктории незаметно. К её счастью и некоторому удивлению, она всё ещё была жива. Джером Валеска не спешил поступать с ней так же, как поступил с двумя своими предыдущими психиатрами. Наоборот же – он окончательно подарил ей убеждённость в том, что не видит в ней врага. Разве что – интересный повод для развлечения. Каждый сеанс по-прежнему не обходился без психических провокаций с его стороны, без желания надавить и выцарапать из доктора тайны её закрытой души. Джером остро чувствовал, что она многое скрывает, и ему это откровенно не нравилось. Но она оставалась непринуждённой, сдержанной и компетентной. После того случая с поцелуем, Айрис больше не могла позволить себе вести себя легкомысленно. Она держала себя в руках и в присутствии Джерома старалась сохранять рассудок холодным. С каждым разом это становилось всё труднее и труднее, но возможно. Джером вёл себя своим привычным образом, словно ничего и не случилось, и Виктория подумала, что тоже не должна принимать тот мимолётный, но такой ощутимый трепет в груди всерьёз. Слишком уж это было глупо и... странно.</p><p>Аркхем по-прежнему был для этой девушки местом укрытия от непрекращающегося домашнего насилия. Её терпение было исполинским, но всему есть предел... Нэйтон стал более подозрительным, более мнительным и агрессивным, как никогда раньше. Он цеплялся за любую мелочь, которая не устраивала его в жене, заставляя её испытывать боль снова и снова. Это не менялось. Это и не могло измениться, Вик была убеждена. Но что-то в ней не давало ей сломаться – ощущение, будто скоро ему воздастся по заслугам. Быть может, её наивность играла в это чувство, но ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как стиснуть зубы покрепче и проглатывать обиду.</p><p>Вопрос о наследии Кейнов Виктория всё это время старалась обходить стороной. С ней связывались руководители фирм, которыми раньше владели её родители, встречались с ней и выказывали своё уважение новому собственнику, но девушка не проявляла заинтересованности. Ей совсем не прельщала идея заниматься бизнесом и всем, что с ним связано. Бесспорно, она понимала, насколько это выгодно и прибыльно, насколько такая деятельность улучшит её положение. Но... в Готэме всё ещё есть бедный район Нерроуз, где находится психиатрическая лечебница, переполненная людьми, нуждающимися в реабилитации. Аркхем сделал Викторию Кейн добровольной пленницей этих мрачных холодных стен и тёмных длинных коридоров.</p><p>Вырвавшись из дома в очередной из множества дней, Виктория приехала в лечебницу. Погода над этим местом сегодня была непривычно приятная: чёрные тучи не собирались над головой, грозя обрушить стену из дождя, а воздух стоял достаточно свежий и слегка морозный. Солнце всё же не светило, однако и нужды не было. Выстукивая каблуками ритм своему новому рабочему дню, доктор Айрис шагала от ворот к парадным дверям лечебницы, придерживая рукой свой большой шарф. Из её рта валили клубы пара – на улице уже начало сильно холодать к зиме.</p><p>Виктория прибавила шаг, чтобы скорее зайти в обогреваемое помещение, и тут неожиданно с кем-то столкнулась. Человек влетел в неё на скорости, так что Виктория не удержалась на ногах, как бы не пыталась.</p><p>– Ох, надо же, какая неприятная ситуация! Я такой неловкий, – услышала она взволнованный мужской голос. – Позвольте, мисс, я помогу Вам подняться.</p><p>Неожиданный незнакомец взял Викторию под руки и поднял на ноги. Та начала стряхивать грязь с одежды и расправлять пальто, пытаясь не злиться на ситуацию. Смахнув волосы с лица, она поправила очки и подняла глаза на спешащего. Перед ней стоял парень с длинными вьющимися волосами, падающими на плечи из-под высокой самодельной шляпы-цилиндра. Но что в первую очередь насторожило Викторию – он был одет в форму заключённого.</p><p>– Боже, а не Вы ли та самая крошка доктор Айрис? – парень загорелся приятным удивлением, заулыбался и внимательно присмотрелся к внешности сбитой им девушки. – Вот это встреча! Не думал, что так скоро познакомлюсь с Вами, моя дорогая.</p><p>Он слегка пугал Викторию, но она старалась не показывать этого открыто. И всё же шаг назад от него она сделала в целях самозащиты. Как-никак он однозначно содержался в Аркхеме как пациент, а значит, от него можно ждать чего угодно, несмотря на улыбчивое лицо и угодливые манеры.</p><p>– Кто Вы? – растерянно спросила Айрис, присматриваясь к нему, словно к какому-то странному экспонату. – И почему Вы вне стен лечебницы?</p><p>Парень выпрямил спину и с маленьким поклоном головой представился:</p><p>– Джервис Тетч. Рад знакомству, пусть и не самому приятному. Я просто вышел на прогулку. У меня есть некоторые привилегии, как особо послушному и вполне себе вменяемому. Так что я могу прогуливаться по двору.</p><p>Тут из дверей одного из корпусов выбегают всполошённые санитары и несколько охранников, размахивая руками с криками: «Тетч! А ну стоять! Доктор Айрис, держите его!». Виктория не успела ничего предпринять и даже понять, как Джервис со словами: «Упс, мне пора, ещё увидимся», – дал дёру со всех ног в сторону главных ворот. Толпа обеспокоенных санитаров и охранников пронеслась ураганом мимо Виктории за этим ушлым парнем. Они всё-таки не дали ему сбежать, так как Тетча задержала запертая калитка. Его скрутили и поволокли обратно в лечебницу, откуда тот так старательно пытался сбежать.</p><p>– Не пытался я сбежать!<br/>
   Дайте просто погулять! – уверял он, брыкаясь и пытаясь вырвать свои руки из цепких лап охранников.</p><p>Виктория наблюдала за этим со стороны недолго. Она усмехнулась и пошла к главному входу, куда направлялась изначально. Её немного смущал тот факт, что этот парень узнал её, словно она какая-нибудь местная знаменитость. Но, так как она состояла здесь на весьма специфичной должности личного психиатра Джерома Валески, она была уверена, что Тетч узнал о ней именно от него. А может, и от кого-то ещё. Без разницы.</p><p>В своём кабинете на третьем этаже одного из корпусов Аркхема доктор Айрис оставила свои вещи, переоделась в медицинский халат и приступила к работе, позабыв о произошедшем во дворе лечебницы.</p><p>После полудня в её планы входила встреча с пациентом. Виктория пыталась отрицать, но где-то внутри чувствовала, как в последнее время пытается увеличить количество своих встреч с Джеромом. Сейчас, шагая по мало освещённым коридорам-лабиринтам лечебницы, она опять думала об этом. Рациональное объяснение так и не находилось – её просто одолело желание почаще видеться с ним, слушать то, что он говорит. И всё же она видела в этом лишь профессиональное любопытство: большее значение она отводила тому, что Джером рассказывал о своём мировоззрении. Виктория и не заметила, как сама начала копаться в истинных смыслах его мыслей и с каждым разом всё ближе принимать философию бесчеловечного маньяка-убийцы.</p><p>Сменилось несколько коридоров, прежде чем Айрис добралась до камеры, где, по её сведениям, держали Джерома Валеску. Это была необычная камера, отличающаяся от остальных, прежде всего, массивной непробиваемой дверью без решётчатого окошка, на которой был изображён большой зелёный череп с костями. Такое сооружение говорило о многом и в первую очередь – об уровне опасности, исходящем от заключённого здесь. Девушка приблизилась к этим ужасающим дверям, но к ней вышел представитель охраны и задержал её, не дав подойти ближе.</p><p>– Куда Вы, доктор? Поверьте, лучше не приближайтесь, – сказал он.</p><p>– Мне нужно увидеться со своим пациентом. Я психиатр Джерома Валески, – настаивала та.</p><p>Суровый мужчина принял это к сведению и открыл камеру, перед этим посоветовав Айрис всё же отдалиться от дверей на пару шагов. Но, как оказалось, предосторожность была излишней, ведь в камере было пусто. Так как сигнализация в здании не срабатывала, значит, заключённый где-то в пределах стен больницы, поэтому охранник посоветовал Виктории поискать в других помещениях.</p><p>По дороге она узнала от других надсмотрщиков о том, что ещё полчаса назад Валеску видели в общей комнате с другими заключёнными. Виктория поспешила туда.</p><p>Но и тут её ждало разочарование. В толпе полоумных пациентов, многие из которых сегодня нетипично буйно себя вели, а не просто каждый тихо для себя сходили с ума, как обычно, Виктория не высмотрела своего улыбчивого рыжеволосого провокатора. Что-то отчаянно не давало ей отступить, а потому она попросила охрану открыть дверь и вошла внутрь. Теперь она могла это делать без особой опаски. Правда, только в тех случаях, когда в этом помещении вместе с ней находился Джером. Но и сегодня доктор Айрис не теряла своей необоснованной отваги.</p><p>Она обвела взглядом камеру, на ходу соображая, как ей привлечь внимание заключённых, и громко позвала:</p><p>– Прошу прощения!</p><p>На её повышенный тон аркхемцы отреагировали резким снижением гула и любопытными взглядами.</p><p>– Мне нужен Джером Валеска. Он был здесь сегодня? Кто-нибудь из вас его видел?</p><p>Всё, что делали заключённые, – потуплённо переглядывались друг с другом и выкрикивали в ответ что-то, совершенно не связанное с вопросом Виктории. Она догадывалась о возможных сложностях в общении со многими из этих персонажей, но всё равно решилась обратиться к ним. Даже с Джеромом было куда легче говорить!</p><p>Но тут вдруг из общей массы невменяемого шума раздаётся беспечный голос, оповещающий:</p><p>– Я видел его. И даже знаю, где он сейчас.</p><p>Кажется, этот голос Вик уже слышала сегодня. Сидящей недалеко за столом парень в цилиндре обернулся к ней, неспешно попивая чай из сервизной чашки над блюдцем. Ей лукаво улыбался Джервис Тетч, с которым она познакомилась утром во дворе при его неудавшемся побеге.</p><p>Виктории столько же не хотелось вновь заговаривать с этим странным человеком, сколько нужно было отыскать Джерома. Она вздохнула с неестественной полуулыбкой и направилась к столу, за которым сидел Джервис.</p><p>– Мистер... Тетч, – выговорила она, вспомнив его фамилию.</p><p>– К Вашим услугам.</p><p>– Валеска был здесь, не так ли? Куда же он делся без ведома охраны?</p><p>– Да, был. Мы с ним душевно обсуждали за чашечкой чая прекрасное безумие, что высокими волнами накрывает этот город с головой, и как мы все сливаемся с этим безумием в восхитительный разрушающий хаос.</p><p>– Это всё, конечно, безмерно интересно, но Вы обмолвились, что знаете, где сейчас находится мой пациент, – поторопила Айрис. Но парень в цилиндре продолжал, игнорируя реплики Виктории.</p><p>– Наши с ним взгляды во многом схожи, но кое в чём я всё же не могу с ним согласиться. Вот, например...</p><p>– Мистер Тетч!</p><p>Всего лишь на мгновение, но Виктория так остро ощутила этот подступающий нетерпеливый гнев, желание схватить Тетча за грудки и вытрясти из него нужные ей слова. Она смогла сдержать эти порывы, но осадок ещё долго не могла унять. К счастью, Джервис уже понял, что сейчас ей не до шуток, и перешёл к сути, отставив чашку на стол.</p><p>– Вам и вправду так дорога эта информация?</p><p>После того, какое сокрытие великой тайны устроил здесь Тетч, Виктория готова была поклясться, что с Джеромом сейчас наверняка происходит что-то неладное. Он может находиться в любой точке лечебницы, а то и за её пределами, и творить непозволительные вещи. Потому-то она скорее и пыталась выудить из Шляпника местонахождение местного лидера. Доктор глубоко вздохнула и кивнула в знак согласия на ответ интригана.</p><p>– А Вы в точности такая, какой мне Вас описывал мистер Валеска! – рассмеялся Джервис, оглядев Викторию с ног до головы. – Такая проницательность, я поражён!</p><p>Девушка чуть нахмурилась: что же такого Джером рассказывает о ней своим сокамерникам? И почему он вообще говорит с ними о ней? Она отложила волнение об этом на потом, снова сосредоточившись на Тетче.</p><p>– Я скажу, но, доктор Айрис, смейте мне пообещать,<br/>
   Что отправитесь Валеску от обидчиков спасать, – заговорил он вдруг в стихотворной манере, чуть приглушив голос и увеличив темп речи.</p><p>– Обидчиков? – не понимая, переспросила девушка. – Кто тут вообще способен обидеть его? Разве он не держит в узде половину лечебницы?</p><p>– Ему подвластны тайны жизни,<br/>
   Он держит всех безумцев тут,<br/>
   И он главенствует над болью,<br/>
   Что терапией здесь зовут...</p><p>От рифм и загадок уже становилось тошно, и Викторию начинали раздражать попытки Джервиса запутать её. Подумав пару секунд, она, оторопевши, предположила:</p><p>– Вы говорите о профессоре Стрейндже?</p><p>– Машину адскую приведёт он в действие.<br/>
   Думай скорее, коль не нужны последствия.<br/>
   По венам Джерома ток потечёт,<br/>
   И это всё будет лишь твой просчёт.</p><p>Паззл в голове доктора складывался всё быстрее. Тетч не пытался её запутать – он открыто ей указывал, кто и куда увёл Джерома. Разгадав загадку, Виктория, резко сменившая обременённую гримасу на лице взволнованностью, задумчиво произнесла:</p><p>– Профессор Стрейндж... потечёт ток... Шоковая терапия! Кабинет шоковой терапии! О, боже, нет, только не это, – и, молниеносно развернувшись, бросилась вон из общей комнаты заключённых, чуть не сбив с ног парочку-другую из них.</p><p>Джервис Тетч вновь поднял своё блюдце с чашкой над столом и отпил чаю, провожая спину убегающей Айрис восхищёнными довольными глазами. Вот уж чего он не ожидал увидеть в Аркхеме, так это врача, который с такой неподдельной ответственностью относился бы к своему пациенту. Таких, как Джервис Тетч и Джером Валеска, отправляют в это место гнить, но никак не реабилитироваться. Кажется, подумалось Тетчу, миссис доктор об этом не догадывается.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Виктория бежала так быстро, насколько ей позволяли высокие каблуки и извилистые коридоры лечебницы, однако куда именно бежать, она не знала. Кабинет шоковой терапии... Ей никогда не доводилось там бывать, у неё было лишь название на слуху. К счастью, напутствия представителей охраны помогли ей найти нужный путь. И вот, когда она миновала вереницу дверей, коридоров и помещений, всполошила с десяток разных надсмотрщиков, перед запыхавшейся Айрис воздвиглась металлическая дверь с вывеской «Комната интенсивной терапии», за которой, судя по звукам, творилось нечто ужасное. Вик всего лишь на секунду предположила своё опоздание, и тут её сердце чуть не рухнуло в пятки готовое разорваться от вины и сожалений.</p><p>Ворвавшись внутрь мрачного освещённого кое-где едким искусственным светом кабинета, Виктория стала свидетелем жуткой сцены. В центре комнаты прикованный всем телом толстыми кожаными ремнями к массивному тихо гудящему устройству на маленьком освещённом подиуме находился Джером Валеска, которого лихорадочно трясло под высоким напряжением. Импульсы исходили из панели управления, на которой держал руку Хьюго Стрейндж, сопровождаемый парой санитаров. Джером не срывал горло в крик, лишь издавал прерывистые стоны и мычания, пока Стрейндж поднимал рычажок уровня напряжения вверх. Трое – он и два медработника рядом – спокойно наблюдали за Валеской, как за подопытной мышью в банке, и бровью не вели.</p><p>– Стойте! Хватит! Остановитесь! – громко потребовала Виктория, не желая терпеть издевательства над своим подопечным.</p><p>Она бросилась к профессору, и в холодно-металлическом сумраке лаборатории он столкнулся с разгневанным требовательным взглядом, которым она впилась в него.</p><p>–Доктор Айрис, – Хьюго недоумённо заморгал, глядя на ворвавшуюся с толикой обвинения. – Кто Вас сюда впустил?</p><p>– Я требую, чтобы Вы немедленно прекратили эту пытку над моим пациентом, профессор, – грубо надавливая на слова, произнесла Виктория.</p><p>Никто и не подумал выключить или даже убавить электрическое напряжение в этой громко работающей машине. Вместо этого недовольный поведением своей сотрудницы Хьюго Стрейндж медленно обернулся к ней и шагнул ближе, окинув девушку крайне недовольным взглядом.</p><p>– А с чего Вы решили, – протянул он, – что можете вот так просто ворваться на проводимые мною процедуры, мешать работе и что-то требовать?</p><p>– Это не процедуры, это издевательство.</p><p>– Это необходимая мера, которая очень часто применяется в нашем заведении как наказание для провинившихся пациентов, а кроме того, это действенная терапия.</p><p>Но Виктория не хотела и не могла себе позволить слушать неспешные речи своего начальника, пока Джерома разрывало электрическим зарядом в этой адской машине. В нос уже начинал бить неприятный запах палёной плоти.</p><p>– Это <em>мой</em> пациент под <em>моей</em> ответственностью, и я прошу Вас сейчас же остановить процедуру! – настаивала девушка, стремительно теряя запас терпения.</p><p>Острый взгляд Стрейнджа скользнул по её лицу, точно бритва. Его губы поджимались, а глаза сужались – он лишь злился на Викторию и на её невежественное вторжение, но не собирался идти ей навстречу.</p><p>– У нас запланирована ещё минута шоковой терапии, – сказал он, отворачиваясь от Виктории и вновь наблюдая за пациентом. Стрейнджа не волновали встревоженные требования доктора.</p><p>К его большому сожалению, Викторию так же мало волновали и его интересы. Отступать она не собиралась, а потому силой пробилась к системе управления электрошоковой машиной и выключила все горевшие кнопки, не задумываясь о том, что может сделать Джерому только хуже. Этого не произошло, искры от высокого напряжения пропали, и Джером перестал паралитически дёргаться.</p><p>– Никакой минуты, – твёрдо заявила Виктория, выпрямилась и встала перед устройством, заглянув в недоумевающее лицо главврача. – Вы сами доверили мне судьбу этого заключённого, профессор. Вы сделали меня его психиатром, а теперь принимаете в отношении него столь кардинальные меры, не спросив перед этим меня? Я не позволю так с ним обращаться.</p><p>В этот момент её переполняло столько отваги, столько слепой самоотверженности, сколько не проявлялось никогда. Виктория чувствовала, как готова стоять стеной за этого парня, защищать его и пожертвовать ради его благополучия своим положением и отношениями с начальством. Айрис возвышалась над жестокостью с расправленными плечами и высоко поднятым подбородком, стараясь не думать о том, куда это может её привести.</p><p>В напряжённой тишине по стенам помещения вдруг покатился ненормальный звонкий хохот. Виктория слышала его из-за спины – это смеялся Джером. Его смех был таким подлинно сумасшедшим и естественным, он словно бы проникал в голову, подобно пуле, и разъедал мозг, пугал и восхищал одновременно. У Виктории почти перехватило дыхание. Не понимая, почему Джером смеётся, она обернулась и взглянула на него. Его зашитые уголки губ растягивались ещё шире, глаза жмурились под напором несдержанного приступа веселья. Ему было... действительно весело.</p><p>– Ух, вот это был аттракцион, я уж думал, помру ненароком! – выдавил Валеска сквозь смех, потихоньку успокаиваясь. – Слышь, Стрейндж, давай-ка ещё разок! А то я только привыкать начал.</p><p>«И я защищаю этого придурка?» – невольно промелькнуло в голове Виктории. Что с него взять, он ведь психопат! Но даже этот факт не мог заставить Вик отступить. Закатив глаза в реакции на реплику пациента, она вновь развернулась к профессору и санитарам.</p><p>– Освободите его, пожалуйста, – настаивала она.</p><p>– Вы ворвались в кабинет, где шёл сеанс терапии, без приглашения, – Стрейндж, чуть нахмурив брови, сделал маленький шаг ближе к девушке. – Вы вмешались в работу и помешали лечению. Это никого не характеризует как компетентного специалиста. Не думал, что Вы так разочаруете меня, доктор Айрис, – он упрямо сверлил свою подчинённую осуждающим взглядом. – Жду Вас в моём кабинете. Пора бы нам поговорить.</p><p>Забрав с собой пару санитаров, Стрейндж неспешно удалился, оставив все заботы по освобождению Валески на его личного психиатра, что так рвалась защищать своего подопечного. Виктория почувствовала неприятный осадок внутри, когда провожала их взглядом. Она не подумала о последствиях, прежде чем врываться сюда, а руководствовалась лишь эмоциями.</p><p>Виктория подумала, что будет разгребать свои неприятности потом, а пока что надо вытащить Джерома из электрической установки. От этой машины всё ещё исходил горячий, почти остывший пар. Айрис забралась на подиум и присела напротив Джерома, занявшись ремнями на его ногах. Затянуты они оказались на славу.</p><p>– Док... – прохрипел Джером. – Как ты дерзко их уделала. Ворвалась вся такая разгорячённая, отважная, просто героиня. Я сначала подумал, что твой голос мне мерещится. А ты, оказывается, действительно стояла тут и просила за меня.</p><p>–Что мне ещё оставалось делать? – отвечала Вик, освободив его правую ногу и приступив к ремню на левой. – Вашу терапию веду я, и любое вмешательство в неё должны согласовывать со мной. Стрейндж должен был вспомнить об этом.</p><p>– До чего же жадная, – ухмыльнулся Валеска. – Не хочешь ни с кем мною делиться?</p><p>– Нет, не хочу, – Виктория закончила с ногами, поднялась и приступила к ремню, что сковывал левую руку парня, уже приноровившись и умело управляясь с этим. – Ваш разум – находка для психиатра. И он достался мне.</p><p>– Серьёзная заявочка. Скажешь об этом Стрейнджу? Попросишь у него разрешения забрать меня к себе домой?</p><p>– Не дождётесь, – слегка улыбнулась Виктория, просовывая ремешок через пряжку.</p><p>Каким же он был дураком! Порой девушка ловила себя на мысли, что подобная его беспечность и несерьёзность начинает её умилять.</p><p>Виктория приступила к ремню на правой руке. Пока она была занята этим, на Джерома вдруг снизошло внезапное прозрение, и он сказал, наморщив лоб и задумчиво забегав глазами:</p><p>– Погоди-ка секундочку. То есть, это ты сейчас, получается... жизнь мне спасла... что ли?..</p><p>После этих слов пальцы Виктории сами собой замерли. Чем больше она начинала вдумываться в их смысл, тем более размытой становилась та грань, что отделяла её как психиатра Валески от друга Джерома.</p><p>– Так бы поступил любой доктор, волнующийся о состоянии своего пациента, – ответила она со скромной улыбкой, когда закончила с правой рукой и теперь встала напротив Джерома, чтобы отвязать последний ремень на шее.</p><p>– «Любой» может лишь кошмарить человека электрическим разрядом, пока не доведёт до состояния овоща. Но ты – не-е-ет. Ты не такая. Ты придумала что-то своё особенное и отчаянно держишь это в тайне. Плохая девочка... – Джером плотоядно ухмыльнулся, глядя в лицо доктору.</p><p>Стараясь не обращать внимания ни на его бредовые догадки, ни на широкий безумный оскал перед своими глазами, доктор Айрис расстегнула ремень на его шее. Но не успела она убрать пальцы с ремня, как Джером вдруг схватил её за руки, больше не скованный в движениях, и, навалившись всем телом, быстро оттеснил её к противоположной стене комнаты. Виктория даже не смогла ухватиться за момент, чтобы вырваться, и вот оказалась грубо прижата к холодной стене без возможности пошевелиться. Локтём Валеска придавливал её горло, крепко сжимая в этой же руке её левую руку, а правую прижимал над головой к стене.</p><p>– Ну, давай, поделись секретиком, как ты там собралась меня «лечить», – он опалил лицо напуганной девушки учащённым горячим дыханием, не спуская с неё вспыхнувшего дикостью взгляда. – Что, подлизаться пытаешься? Хочешь разбудить во мне какие-то чувства? Доверие, сочувствие... Хочешь, чтобы я стал послушным? Твоим ручным пёсиком?</p><p>Виктория совсем не понимала, о чём он говорит и почему вдруг начал себя так агрессивно вести. Разве она дала повод заподозрить себя в каких-то тайных махинациях и корыстных мотивах? Джером наваливался всем телом и надавил локтём ей прямо на горло. На опасном расстоянии всего в пару сантиметров от его лица она с ужасом наблюдала, как безумные широко раскрытые глаза Джерома хищно бегают по её лицу, словно выискивая, что же ему откусить ей первым делом.</p><p>– Мистер Валеска... – Виктория попыталась воззвать к нему, – я не понимаю...</p><p>– Зато я, кажется, всё понял. Ну, и что же мне с тобой делать? Чего-чего? – он сделал вид, что прислушивается к её жалким попыткам что-то прохрипеть сквозь недостаток кислорода. – Говоришь, задушить? Нет? Я не слышу, говори внятнее, иначе остановлюсь на этом варианте.</p><p>Виктория из последних сил пыталась сопротивляться и оттолкнуть заключённого. Силы заканчивались, как и воздух в лёгких, грудь начинала заполняться вакуумом, а в глазах темнело. Неужели это то, что она заслужила в ответ на свой добрый, но самое главное – искренний поступок? Она так хотела понять, в чём же дело, почему, зачем... Так хотела сохранять рассудок холодным. Но терпеть эту несправедливость к себе, эту незаслуженную жестокость больше не было сил. Почему это происходит снова? Почему ей причиняют зло в ответ на добро? Если этот мир устроен именно так, что искренним честным порывам в нём не место, то и Виктории Айрис в нём места не было.</p><p>– Я так устала... – прошипела она на остатках дыхания, поджимая дрожащие губы.</p><p>Джером почувствовал, как она расслабила напряжённое тело и больше не дёргается в попытках вырваться, и его звериное сумасшествие в эту секунду поубавилось. Парень недоумённо наклонил голову и сощурился.</p><p>– Убей... меня...</p><p>И парень ощутил, как рукав его униформы намокает под стекающими на него дорожками слёз. Джером опешил и невольно ослабил хватку. В этой просьбе было столько мольбы, столько безнадёжного желания сдаться – то, что она так старательно скрывает и никому не показывает, даже самой себе. Её глаза, как и голос, не врали: они блестели за стеклом слёз и были лишены всякого стремления выжить. Это полностью сбило Джерома с толку, из-за чего он не смог больше позволить себе причинять ей боль: он убрал от неё руки. Но Виктория стояла ровно с блестевшими на щеках мокрыми дорожками, с потерянным самообладанием и даже не пыталась убежать.</p><p>– Помнишь, – негромко произнесла она с тяжестью, не смея отвести остекленевшего взгляда от лица Джерома, – ты поцеловал меня?.. Просто так, потому что захотел. Сегодня я прервала твою шоковую терапию, зная, что меня за это по головке не погладят, но я всё равно сделала это. Потому что хотела... Я хотела, чтобы тебе не причиняли боль. Но если это – цена моей доброты... – Айрис медленно взяла руки Валески, поднесла их к своей шее и сцепила его пальцы на своём горле. – Лучше от твоей руки.</p><p>Внезапный приступ ярости отступил от Джерома, и он больше не чувствовал бурлящей и вытекающей за края злости. Но как же соблазнительно бился пульс на этой прекрасной тонкой шее прямо под его пальцами, так и выпрашивая надавить хоть самую малость. Но глаза, наполненные всей печалью этого мира, били по его привычным желаниям, заставляли отказать себе в удовольствии насладиться сладким угасанием этой прелестной девушки. Джером впервые в жизни отказал себе в желаемом убийстве.</p><p>Наклонившись ближе к её лицу, он снизил голос до жуткого рычания и произнёс, без нажима перебирая пальцами на горле девушке:</p><p>– Ты отличаешься от них... От тех двух свиней в белых халатах, что визжали и молили меня не убивать их. Они звали себя моими психиатрами, но по итогу оказались просто очередным бесполезным мусором. Знаешь... Меня без остановки били в детстве, а сейчас вот раз за разом поджаривают в этом ростовом тостере. Но никто и никогда даже не пытался помочь мне.</p><p>С последними словами на лице Джерома появилась столь несвойственная ему растерянность. Его шок был заметен невооружённым глазом. Больше он не собирался угрожать этой странной девушке удушьем, а потому опустил руки и отдалился от неё на несколько шагов, начав задумчиво ходить вокруг.</p><p>– Вот почему Вам сложно поверить в искренность моих действий, – сделала вывод Виктория, понемногу восстанавливая дыхание. – К Вам никто и никогда не относился с добротой. И потому любое проявление таких чувств вызывает в Вашем сердце сомнения. Я и вправду хочу помочь Вам справиться с этим.</p><p>– Ты хочешь помочь мне как доктор? – спросил Джером, не оборачиваясь.</p><p>– Доктора здесь идут на любые меры, даже самые жестокие, Вы и сами видите. Я хочу помочь Вам как... друг.</p><p>Виктория никогда не искажала своих намерений по поводу Джерома. С самой первой её встречи с ним Айрис не знала, как относится к этому непредсказуемому парню с тяжёлыми психическими отклонениями, всегда думала о нём, как о безнадёжном пациенте, которого вряд ли сможет излечить. Однако сейчас в этот самый момент она поняла, как сильно этот псих нужен ей. Нужен, чтобы отыскать нечто более приятное, чем то, что она имеет сейчас.</p><p>Молчание между ними не нарушалось с полминуты. Джером медленно повернулся к ней лицом, на котором Виктория впервые увидела растерянную неопределённость.</p><p>– Друг... значит?.. – пробормотал он, отрешённо смотря в никуда, а после поднял глаза на Викторию.</p><p>В тот момент, когда он вдруг шаг за шагом начал приближаться к ней, Виктория не могла предположить, что он задумал. Но, как выяснилось, она и не хотела знать. Расстояние между ними становилось всё меньше и меньше, пока не осталось и шага. Приблизившись и не проронив ни слова, Джером просто опустил свою голову на её правое плечо и зарылся носом в её волосы возле шеи. Виктория знала, что это значит: он вновь попробует ей довериться. Едва сдерживая улыбку и пытаясь унять учащённое сердцебиение, Айрис робко приобняла Джерома за плечо. А когда случайно коснулась его шеи, поняла, что не может отказать себе в поглаживании его по голове.</p><p>Виктории сложно было поверить в то, что сейчас происходило, ведь буквально пару минут назад Джером без шуток пытался её убить, а сейчас он стоит непозволительно близко и касается её. Вновь... Где-то внутри, уже не так глубоко и потаённо, как раньше, Айрис радовалась тому, что снова может находиться так близко к Джерому. Сегодня ей удалось сделать невероятное – заставить его спасовать перед напором своего безумия и подавить маниакальные желания.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Потребовалось около часа, чтобы Виктория пришла в себя после случившегося и обдумала то, как она повела себя в лаборатории наедине со своим пациентом. Слишком много психических коллизий возникало, когда она анализировала свои слова и поступки. Ей не следовало делать многого, но произошло то, что произошло, и это привело её к лучшему результату – к неожиданному прогрессу. На красные пятна на своей шее, что оставил ей гнев Джерома, Айрис смотрела через зеркало без сожалений. Ведь это были шрамы от рук человека, который в последний момент задумался о ней и изменил себе.</p><p>– Вы отдаёте себе отчёт о содеянном, доктор Айрис?</p><p>Как и обещал, Хьюго Стрейндж был весьма рад пообщаться с ней, когда Виктория пришла к нему в кабинет. Ему не терпелось отчитать её за проступок и научить правильному поведению, тому, что допустимо, а что недопустимо в стенах этой лечебницы, пока <em>он</em> носит статус её заведующего.</p><p>– Я сделала то, что должна была. И не жалею об этом, – отвечала ему Виктория, стоя перед его столом, словно ребёнок, которого ругали за плохие отметки в школе. Однако без печати вины на лице.</p><p>– Подобное поведение может стать прекрасным поводом отстранить Вас от дел. Например, от приватного врачевания. Я могу прямо сейчас разжаловать Вас до обычного штатского врача и отправить в архивы перебирать никому не нужные бумаги. Думаю, это послужит Вам хорошим уроком.</p><p>Стрейндж явно чувствовал своё превосходство над ней, а потому пускал в ход угрозы по поводу работы, которые, как ему было известно, являлись больной темой для Айрис. Но он и не догадывался, что превосходство в этой ситуации теперь было у неё.</p><p>– Вот как? – едко улыбнулась Виктория. – Ну и кто же тогда будет лечить Валеску?</p><p>– К примеру, я.</p><p>– Смею выказать сомнения в том, что Вы сможете добиться такого же успеха, какого сегодня добилась я.</p><p>Она почувствовала себя куда лучше, куда увереннее, чем обычно, вытащив козырь из рукава. Это очень не понравилось Хьюго Стрейнджу, который сей миг нахмурил брови и прищурил глаза, опершись на стол и пытливо взглянув на сотрудницу, будто бы пытаясь прожечь в ней дыру.</p><p>– О чём Вы? – с одновременным любопытством и увиливанием спросил профессор.</p><p>– Когда Вы ушли, Джером попытался меня убить. Заподозрил в неискренности. Он действительно хотел это сделать, я видела эту жажду крови в его безумных глазах. Но он передумал, после того как я поговорила с ним. Сегодня Джером Валеска впервые отказался от насилия, несмотря на то, что уже крепко сжимал в руках моё горло.</p><p>Виктория продемонстрировала Стрейнджу свои покраснения на шее, и тот заинтересованно взглянул. Его лицо вытягивалось, а глаза ширились от удивления.</p><p>– И что же Вы ему сказали такого, после чего он не стал Вас убивать? – спросил он.</p><p>– Это не важно. Главное – это большой прогресс в моей работе. Я сделала то, чего никто здесь не сделал до меня. Так Вы всё ещё намерены отправить меня в архив к ненужным бумагам? – с толикой самодовольства ухмыльнулась Вик.</p><p>Она прекрасно знала, что после её рассказа Стрейндж не позволит себе загубить такой прогресс, и была абсолютно права. Виктория начинала вызывать в профессоре чувство раздражения, она и её самоуверенная улыбка. Он больше не мог держать её за наивную девочку, прибежавшую к нему в лечебницу по первому зову из-за безысходности. Надев белый халат и проходив в нём чуть больше месяца, эта девушка сильно изменилась.</p><p>– Ладно, я могу забыть о Вашем невежественном поступке, – заулыбался Стрейндж, явно наигранно. – Но это в первый и в последний раз, Айрис. Я знаю, Вы способны вылечить Валеску или, по крайней мере, приблизить его к выздоровлению. А потому мне не хочется разочаровываться в Вас.</p><p>– Я прошу Вас впредь не вмешиваться в его терапию, если хотите, чтобы я работала эффективно, – снова потребовала Виктория, посчитав это уместным.</p><p>– Мне нужно, чтобы Вы работали не только эффективно, но и быстро. Постарайтесь шагнуть ещё выше по лестнице прогресса в значительно короткие сроки, и тогда я не стану вносить свои коррективы в процесс его реабилитации.</p><p>– К чему такая спешка? – не понимала девушка.</p><p>– Будет лучше, если мы все как можно быстрее перестанем бояться этого человека и его безумных идей, – неприятно улыбнувшись, сказал Стрейндж и поправил очки на носу.</p><p>Виктория усмехнулась, услышав констатацию того факта, что медицинский персонал, включая самого главврача, здесь действительно дрожит в страхе перед той дурью, что заполняет голову одного рыжеволосого парня.</p><p>– Чтобы вам всем перестать его бояться, нужно всего лишь поверить в то, что он не опасен, когда к нему не относятся как к ничтожеству. Это свойственно каждому человеку: поддаваться агрессии после долгих лет непонимания со стороны окружающих.</p><p>– К сожалению, не все такие смелые, как Вы. Поэтому воспользуйтесь Вашим обаянием для общего блага и для блага Вашего пациента.</p><p>– Это не обаяние, а самая простая психология.</p><p>Посчитав, что на этом разговор окончен, и ей больше не о чем говорить со своим начальником, Виктория собралась покинуть этот душный кабинет. Кроме того, её совсем не радовала компания не совсем положительно расположенного к ней заведующего. Но перед тем, как дверь за её спиной закрылась, Стрейндж сказал ей напоследок:</p><p>– Сегодня вечером в зале для приёмов будет небольшое развлекательное мероприятие, которое я организовал для пациентов. Приходите.</p><p>– Непременно.</p><p>И Виктория быстро удалилась из кабинета Хьюго Стрейнджа. После этого разговора для неё уже точно не было секретом то, что в этом месте она нужна лишь для одной цели – вылечить Джерома Валеску. Этим она и займётся, никому больше не позволяя вмешиваться. Его больше никто не тронет без её согласия.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Общая комната, полная полосатых чёрно-белых психопатов, маньяков и шизофреников, в очередной раз стояла на ушах. За завязавшейся дракой между двумя громилами наблюдали все присутствующие, громко кричали, подначивая их убить друг друга и скандируя имена своих фаворитов. Охранники внимательно наблюдали за допустимым уровнем беспредела, но не спешили разнимать заключённых. Мало кому тут было дело до того, умрёт ли сегодня очередной ненормальный.</p><p>Один из громил бросил второго в стену, и толпа возбуждённых зевак восторженно загалдела, забила во все подручные средства и захохотала. Затем этот отброшенный к стене бугай с разъярённым рёвом бросился на своего противника, навалился и перекинул его через стол. Восторженные зрители засвистели и запрыгали. Пока противник не встал, громила забрался на стол и спрыгнул прямо на грудь второму, затем схватил его за грудки униформы и начал бить головой об пол. «Убей! Убей! Убей! Убей!» – в один голос причитали зрители, все как один кровожадно уставившись на избиение своего сокамерника. Верзила уже начал истекать кровью, а охранники только поняли, что пора вмешиваться.</p><p>– Держите дверь! Держите охрану! – крикнула одна взбалмошная женщина.</p><p>Несколько человек тут же навалились спинами на дверь решётки, не позволяя охранникам войти внутрь и испортить всё веселье. Как бы они не кричали и не требовали впустить их, им ничего не оставалось, кроме как звать подкрепление для усмирения разбушевавшихся психов.</p><p>Собранность охраны Аркхема, как и всегда, оставляла желать лучшего и уступала сплочённости кровожадных обитателей камер. Громила, бивший второго головой об пол, добил своего противника, размозжив ему череп, вскочил с него, победоносно поднял руки вверх и под сопровождение удовлетворённых воплей своих болельщиков издал нечеловеческий рык победы. К нему выскочил Джервис Тетч, который запрыгнул на скамью, чтобы хоть немного сравнять свой рост с ростом победителя, поднял его правую руку вверх и воскликнул:</p><p>– Чемпиона чествовать спешите!<br/>
   Его имя вслух произнесите!<br/>
   Реки крови здесь будут литься,<br/>
   Коль Тони Дойер разозлится!</p><p>Из этой бойни аркхемцы устроили привычное для себя шоу, целое представление, любовь к которым им привил их лидер. А он, кстати, вернулся в клетку под самый конец веселья, когда охранники уже всех разогнали по углам и убрали тело поверженного.</p><p>Джером вошёл внутрь совсем тихо и незаметно, не привлекая к себе внимания, что совсем было на него не похоже. Но вот внимательный Тетч быстро его заметил и позвал:</p><p>– О, мистер Валеска, мой дорогой друг! Вы никак прямиком с «оздоровительных» процедур? Всю потеху пропустили.</p><p>– У меня там веселуха не дурнее Вашей развернулась, мистер Тетч, – ответил ему Джером, усаживаясь на скамью и закидывая ногу на ногу. – Не происходи это со мной, обхохотался бы.</p><p>Джервис заметил, что его рыжеволосый друг говорил без свойственной ему экспрессивности. Он впервые видел Джерома таким задумчивым и не мог не догадаться, что его мучает что-то очень важное. Чем же могло быть то, что озадачило даже такого никогда не унывающего носителя заразительного смеха как Джером Валеска? Тетч подсел к нему за стол и решил осторожно разузнать всё.</p><p>– Отчего же так хмурится тот,<br/>
   Кто веселится всегда без забот? – спросил Джервис, снизив голос до допустимой слышимости только им двоим.</p><p>– Я не хмурюсь, – пробубнил Джером, подтягивая белые перчатки на руках.</p><p>Джервис упрямо сверлил его взглядом, зная, что Валеска сломается и не сможет не поделиться с ним интересной историей. А история, судя по всему, действительно была интересной, так думалось любопытному Шляпнику. Джером-таки не смог смолчать и начал рассказывать, после того как издал протяжный усталый стон:</p><p>– Эта девчонка... Ну, моя докторша которая... Взяла, видите ли, и заступилась за меня перед Стрейнджем, который снова устроил мне высоконапряжённые американские горки без страховки.</p><p>– Миссис Айрис-таки успела! – улыбнулся Джервис, радостно хлопнув в ладоши. – Я решил проверить, настолько ли она благородная, какой представилась мне из твоих рассказов. Вот я и направил её к тебе в шоковую. Ну что за прелестная девушка!</p><p>– Ага. Только вот я чуть было не прикончил эту прелестную девушку. Почти задушил её, вон какое дело.</p><p>Улыбка с лица Джервиса моментально спала, все его эмоции застыли и соединились в один общий отпечаток шока. Очевидно, он не понимал поступка Джерома.</p><p>– Она ведь точно заступилась за тебя? – уточнил Тетч. – Помешала Стрейнджу превратить тебя в уголёк, встала стеной, не дала им и пальцем к тебе притронуться?.. А ты попытался её убить?</p><p>– Она не должна была этого делать! – резко выпалил Джером, а его собеседник от неожиданности даже подпрыгнул. – Зачем ей меня защищать, если я всего лишь психопат из Аркхема? Я маньяк и убийца, неадекваша, преступник, терроризирующий город. Разве не так меня называют люди? Конечно, это всё я. А она... смотрит на меня... как на... – Джером задумчиво посмотрел в сторону, и будто бы наяву почувствовал тот тёплый взгляд, который дарит ему его доктор, – как на абсолютно нормального.</p><p>– Мой дорогой друг, если твоя премилая доктор Айрис тебе так не нравится, – сказал Тетч с лёгкой настойчивостью, – отдай её мне. Я буду не против, чтобы в этой дыре у меня появилась красавица-доктор, стоящая за меня горой.</p><p>Джером медленно обернулся к нему из-за плеча с ширящейся улыбкой на губах и прерывисто загоготал.</p><p>– Не-е-е-ет, мистер Тетч, – с коварством протянул он, слегка покачивая из стороны в сторону головой. – Этой женщине нужен лишь я. Потому что только я один способен вытащить её из той ямы, в которую она сама себя загнала.</p><p>Они сцепились многозначительными взглядами, и по искрящимся озорством глазам Джерома, по его широкой сумасшедшей улыбке Тетч понял, что в голове его безумного друга зреет нечто грандиозное, что у него большие планы на ничего не подозревающую Викторию Айрис. Всё, чего в данный момент возжелал Джервис, – это лишь удобное место в первом ряду для наблюдения за тем, что же из всего этого у Валески выйдет.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Вечерело. Над Аркхемом сгущались куда более чёрные тучи, чем обычно. Столь зловещий мрак, укрывший всю округу, не предвещал бы ничего хорошего, если бы не был слишком привычен для этого места. Раньше вечная внушающая страх темнота, в которой жила лечебница, пугала возвращающуюся домой по вечерам Викторию, но она довольно быстро к ней притерпелась. Словно эта тьма становилась частью её самой... Виктория воспринимала эту мысль как драматичную шутку, стоя сейчас напротив окна на втором этаже и смотря вдаль на яркие огни чернеющего Готэма. Ей скоро ехать туда. Рабочий день подходил к концу, а это значит, пора вернуться домой, в свою собственную обитель кошмара, с которой не сравнится ни одна жуткая психбольница.</p><p>Под тяжёлые вздохи Вик размышляла, как объяснить Нэйтону следы на шее. Рассказывать правду не хотелось, но и ни на что иное, кроме как на следы от удушья, это похоже не было. Остаётся надеяться, что он попросту не заметит.</p><p>В конце коридора раздался торопливый топот каблуков, эхом покатившийся по каменным стенам. Виктория не сразу отвела взгляд от окна, но, когда приближающийся голос обратился к ней, она всё же обернулась.</p><p>– Ох, доктор Айрис, а Вы разве не идёте смотреть концерт? – спросила её пробегающая мимо медсестра с чудесными каштановыми кудряшками.</p><p>– Концерт? – потупилась Виктория, но вдруг вспомнила свой разговор с заведующим и воскликнула. – Ах да, точно, мероприятие для пациентов! Конечно, конечно. Сию минуту спущусь.</p><p>На самом деле ей не особо хотелось туда идти. Там ей вновь придётся контактировать со Стрейнджем, наверняка – с Джервисом Тетчем, который, как думалось Виктории, с чего-то вдруг имеет к ней какой-то необоснованный интерес, а самое главное – с Джеромом. И всё же не пойти она не могла. Хотя бы потому, что ехать домой ей не хотелось куда сильнее.</p><p>Большой приёмный зал на первом этаже главного корпуса Аркхема, который в основном отводился для массовых мероприятий, был очень просторным и вмещал в себя больше половины всех заключённых лечебницы. Не имевшее окон помещение, погружённое в искусственное давящее на глаза освещение, наполнялось прибывающими пациентами, которые занимали места на расставленных стульчиках. Виктория впервые была здесь, а потому не знала, что у них в больнице, оказывается, имеется даже небольшая сцена. То, что должно вскоре тут начаться, никак не вязалось с её типовым представлением о лечебнице, в которой она работает.</p><p>Виктория осторожно протиснулась мимо охранников, которые усмиряли заключённых и усаживали их по местам, и встала у одной из колонн в конце зала. Отсюда открывался отличный обзор на сцену, а также было хорошо видно всех заключённых. Этим-то и руководствовался подошедший в эту секунду профессор Хьюго Стрейндж, выбирающий себе точку, с которой сможет наблюдать за своими «зверятами из клеток».</p><p>– А я думал, Вы уже на полпути домой, доктор Айрис, – сказал он, непринуждённо вставая рядышком, словно его пригласили к этому месту, а сам оббегал глазами весь зал.</p><p>– Меня увлекла идея ознакомления с мероприятиями, которые Вы устраиваете пациентам, – сообщила девушка лишь с малой долей правды, также осматриваясь вокруг.</p><p>Она уверяла себя в обратном, но на самом деле не просто осматривала присутствующих, а выискивала среди них Джерома. Зачем? Для чего-то ей хотелось знать, что он тоже присутствует в этом зале. Хотелось... подойти к нему? Какие глупые бесполезные мысли. Пока Стрейндж рядом разговаривал с парой подошедших к ним врачей, Виктория предположила, что Джерома тут не было.</p><p>– Как странно, – негромко протянула она и спросила у начальника: – Здесь собирают всех заключённых? Моего пациента нет среди них. Где же он? Только не говорите мне, что он на очередных «процедурах», о которых меня не удосужились предупредить.</p><p>Стрейндж оторопел, явно раздражённый остротой брошенной фразы. Как же неаккуратно эта девушка начала говорить с начальством!</p><p>– Ну что Вы! – профессор всё же скрыл недовольство за улыбкой. – После сегодняшнего инцидента такие дела исключатся из нашей практики. Или же просто будут тщательно от Вас скрываться, – выдержав паузу, чтобы увидеть нарастающее негодование в меняющемся лице Айрис, профессор широко улыбнулся и заявил: – Шутка!</p><p>– Прекрасное чувство юмора, – неохотно выдохнула Вик, отворачиваясь.</p><p>– Глядите, а вот и Ваш драгоценный подопечный!</p><p>Виктория осеклась, стараясь не шибко выпячивать свою заинтересованность. В зале появился Джером Валеска в компании своего верного друга в самодельной шляпе из газет – Джервиса Тетча. Оба проходили внутрь неспешно, даже вальяжно, смакуя каждый момент, пока все купали их в своём внимании, что заключённые, что охранники. Две главные звезды Аркхема уже были здесь и подыскивали себе места поудобней. Они прошли между рядками из стульев, присматриваясь к виду на сцену с определённых ракурсов, оценивая окружение, и остановились прямо в центре зрительного зала.</p><p>– Так, дружочки, – обратился Джером к двум парням, сидящим перед ними, – я решил, что эти два места прекрасно подходят нам с мистером Тетчем. Сдуйтесь-ка ветерком отсюда.</p><p>– Мы их первые заняли, – прорычал один, исподлобья косясь на рыжего.</p><p>– Точно. Почему всё самое лучшее всегда достаётся тебе! – с некоторой опаской буркнул второй.</p><p>– Ой, – Джером сыграл вселенскую озадаченность и взглянул на Тетча, – кажется, у нас есть проблемка. Даже две.</p><p>– Так ведь это не беда!<br/>
   Зовём карателя сюда?</p><p>И по свистку Джервиса к ним подоспел тот самый громила по имени Тони Дойер, который сегодня стал новым чемпионом по кровавому замесу лиц всем неугодным славному лидеру. Дойеру не составило большого труда поднять этих двоих невежд за шивороты и выкинуть в проходы, как мешки с опилками. Джервис, конечно же, не забыл его отблагодарить.</p><p>– Присаживайтесь, любезный друг, у нас этим вечером самые лучшие места, – сказал Валеска, с театральным размахом усаживаясь на стул.</p><p>Тот факт, что Джером и Джервис водят дружбу, мало удивил Викторию. Наблюдая за ними со своего места у колонны, она думала, что эти двое похожи в своей странности. Они оба выделялись из общей массы ненормальных в Аркхеме своей особенной индивидуальностью. Айрис снова с ужасом ловила себя на подсознательной тяге к таким, как они. Возможно, это всегда было в ней, раз уж она выбрала стезю психиатра. Но почему ярче всего это начало проявляться именно сейчас?..</p><p>Она не переставала наблюдать за их взаимодействием. Ей было интересно послушать, о чём они говорят, и потому появилось желание подойти под каким-нибудь убедительным предлогом и навязать своё присутствие. Но в следующую минуту ей быстро стала ясна тема их разговора, когда Джером вдруг осторожно обернулся к ней, выглянув из-за плеча, и упоённо растянул губы в улыбку, не разрывая зрительный контакт. По спине доктора невольно побежали мурашки, и она поспешно отвела взгляд.</p><p>Большой зал уже был до отказа наполнен бурчащими заключёнными, что даже ни одного свободного метра в этом помещении не осталось. Становилось так душно, а голова начинала раскалываться из-за отравляющего глаза приглушённого света и гула толпы. Но обещанное мероприятие всё не начиналось. Виктория только сейчас начала задумываться, что не знает программу вечера: что вообще покажут на этой сцене? Не успела она полюбопытствовать у стоящих рядом коллег, как к ним подошёл один из охранников и обратился:</p><p>– Профессор Стрейндж.</p><p>– В чём дело? – отозвался мужчина в круглых очках.</p><p>– Звонили ребята музыканты, сказали, что попали в передрягу с полицией, приехать не смогут.</p><p>– Что? – ошалел Хьюго, чуть ли не подпрыгнув на месте. – Как это они не приедут?! У нас ведь всё готово, пациенты собраны и ждут музыку. Они же... – он осёкся и снизил голос. – Многие из них будут, мягко говоря, не в восторге от этой новости. Что нам им сказать?</p><p>На что охранник лишь бессильно пожал плечами.</p><p>Ситуация была для главврача не самая приятная, а кроме того – даже опасная. Пообещать неуравновешенным людям, которые зачастую ведут себя как маленькие дети, живую музыку, собрать их и лишить возможности получить желаемое равносильно добровольному выстрелу себе в висок. Стрейнджу нужно было взяться за этот пистолет, а потому его заметно одолела паника.</p><p>В зале уже началась суета – заключённые чувствовали неладное: они осекались по сторонам, недовольно переговаривались и громко интересовались началом мероприятия. Заведующий поднялся на сцену, и уже в этот момент самые догадливые поняли, что-то пошло не так. Стрейндж с нежеланием взялся за микрофон, что был единственной вещью на этой пустой сцене, и заговорил в него:</p><p>– Господа, дамы... Все мы здесь собрались, чтобы насладиться прекрасной живой музыкой. Но... по неопределённым обстоятельствам... мы вынуждены перенести эту встречу на более подходящее время.</p><p>Среди заключённых повисла потуплённая тишина и облако нахмуренных взглядов. И вот в следующий миг их недовольство вспыхнуло, как проскользнувшая по ребру коробка спичка. Обитатели Аркхема разгневанно кричали о том, что им нужна музыка, они собрались ради музыки, и они не уйдут отсюда, пока не получат музыку. Либо пока не перевернут тут всё вверх дном. Заключённые жадно требовали начать концерт. Когда охранники начали их усмирять, и парочка-другая пациентов вступила с ними в агрессивные перетряхивания на кулаках, Стрейндж в страхе за свою жизнь незаметно ускользнул со сцены и слился со стеной.</p><p>Начался хаос, в центре которого беспечно заседали на своих отвоёванных местах Джером и Джервис, зевая и не проявляя к происходящему никакого интереса. Виктория наблюдала за начавшейся массовой перепалкой между заключёнными Аркхема и его охранниками, спрятавшись за колонной вместе с другими докторами. Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять и решить проблему без помощи грубой силы. Как ей казалось, никто не станет браться за это. Никто, кроме неё.</p><p>Набравшись смелости, доктор Айрис выбежала из-за колонны прямо в гущу развернувшихся событий. Минуя препятствия в виде сталкивающихся охранников и заключённых, Виктория осторожно, но юрко и быстро пробралась к сцене, умудрившись не поймать лицом чей-нибудь кулак. Джером сумел заметить, как одна рыжеволосая фигура в белом халате пробирается сквозь буйную толпу.</p><p>– Смотри, что творит, дурочка, – дёрнул он Джервиса, который старательно уклонялся от летающих вокруг предметов. – И это мы-то ненормальные после такого!</p><p>– Вот мы-то тут, кстати, самые что ни на есть нормальные! – ответил Шляпник.</p><p>Скоро Айрис открылся вид со сцены. Самые драчливые из пациентов продолжали сталкиваться с секьюрити, другие же во всеуслышание требовали дать им то, зачем они здесь. Пока по всему залу не прокатился настойчивый женский голос, усиленный микрофоном:</p><p>– Прошу Вас всех, пожалуйста, успокоиться!</p><p>Массовая драка приостановилась, будто бы на минутку, чтобы послушать, что может предложить эта девушка, а затем, не увидев перспективы, продолжиться снова. Всё внимание обратилось на сцену. Вик не слишком уверено держалась за стойку микрофона и обводила напряжённым взглядом зал. Нужно было импровизировать на ходу, а значит – хорошенько подумать.</p><p>– Я понимаю, вы все расстроены, – заговорила она, пытаясь достучаться до остатков разума в этих невменяемых лицах. – Мы все расстроены, что музыканты не приехали. Но это ведь не значит, что нужно отменять мероприятие, – улыбкой она попыталась внести нотку позитива во взвинченные умы аркхемцев.</p><p>В голову ей пришла неплохая идея: нужно предложить зрителю альтернативу – другое развлечение на этот вечер. Стоит лишь подумать, какое. Однако заключённые не собирались отказываться от музыки и уже сами придумали выход из ситуации.</p><p>– Точно! – выкрикнул какой-то мужчина с выбритым на голове узором. – А рыжая права! Ты-то нам и споёшь.</p><p>– Что? – вмиг оторопела Виктория.</p><p>Заключённые все как один начали громко повторять: «Пой! Пой! Пой! Пой!» – совершенно позабыв про стычку с охраной. Все они были убеждены, что стоящая на сцене девушка за тем и вышла, чтобы спеть для них. Однако сама она сейчас почувствовала себя крайне неловко и растеряно.</p><p>– Нет, нет, послушайте, – она попыталась до них достучаться, – я вовсе не... Я никогда не пела на публике. Я не певица, я врач.</p><p>Но всё, что она говорила, растворялось в скандированном толпой заключённых призыве спеть. Отказы сегодня не принимались. Происходящее пробудило в наблюдавшем со стороны Джероме любопытство. Его мучил невероятный интерес: как же поступит эта растерянная слегка напуганная настойчивостью аркхемцев девушка. И потому его взгляд неотрывно приковался к ней.</p><p>– Ладно, хорошо! – Виктория попыталась перекричать уговаривающую её публику. – Я попробую... спою. Но только если в зале будет порядок. Если вы все вернётесь на свои места. Вы тоже, многоуважаемая охрана.</p><p>И пока умолённая публика рассаживалась обратно по стульям, Виктория стояла и не верила в то, что сказала. Она готова была прямо сейчас провалиться под эту сцену, чтобы избежать выступления. Она никогда нигде не пела, никому, даже наедине с собой, а сейчас ей предстоит спеть перед сотней человек. Тысячу раз успев пожалеть о том, что вообще вышла на сцену, Виктория с замиранием сердца слушала, как во всём зале наступает тишина. Все прикованные к ней взгляды становились такими ощутимыми, словно каждый из присутствующих держал её за руку. Непередаваемое чувство волнения, словно она стояла абсолютно нагая. Ещё немного, и доктор Айрис наверняка бы ударилась в обморок, не будь она столь сильной духом.</p><p>За сценой подсуетился персонал, который сегодня должен был помогать и ассистировать гостей мероприятия. Теперь они собирались помогать Айрис. Охранник к этому моменту быстро принёс старый, но ходовой патефон, а медсестра – пластинку, и в этот момент Вик поняла, что назад дороги уже нет.</p><p>Она приблизилась губами к микрофону, и когда её тяжёлый вздох раздался через него во всём зале, ей ещё сильнее захотелось убежать отсюда, забыв о своей чести и о просьбах заключённых. В этот момент из-под иглы патефона полились приятные звуки тёплой воздушной мелодии. К счастью, она была знакома Виктории. Выжидая момент вступления, она закрыла глаза в надежде убежать от страха публики. Она здесь совсем одна, вокруг никого нет, никто не смотрит, не слушает, это просто её фантазия... Самовнушение, призванное успокоить разогнавшееся сердцебиение. Инструментальный проигрыш проходит, а далее – вступление исполняющего...</p><p>Зал наполнился приятным женским голосом, неуверенным, скованным, но таким ласково мелодичным. Этот голос изо всех сил старался не разочаровать его слушателя, не обронить ноту, не споткнуться о сбивчивое дыхание. Доктор Виктория Айрис пела перед заключёнными Аркхема, и те, довольные и не разочарованные её способностями, заулыбались и начали наслаждённо покачиваться из стороны в сторону под музыку. Улыбки появилась на губах даже самых неотёсанных мужланов-громил, которые, точно самые чувствительные люди с тонкой душой, а вовсе не кровожадные преступники, наслаждались волшебством музыки.</p><p>– Поразительно! – полушёпотом протянул Джервис Тетч с открытым ртом. – Эта девушка не перестаёт удивлять!</p><p>Сидящий рядом Джером не проронил ни слова в ответ. Он подался вперёд, не отводя ошеломлённого взгляда с поющей на сцене Виктории. Всё внутри него замерло и как будто бы сломалось. Он не мог понять, что же это было, ведь такие обыденные вещи как музыка и красивое пение никогда его не трогали. Но голос Виктории – не повседневная речь, а ложащиеся на музыку игривые переливы тонов её мягкого и трепетного голоса – звучал уже не просто у него в ушах и даже не в голове, а в самом сердце.</p><p>По прошествии полминуты Вик уже не ощущала того дёрганного волнения, ведь она видела наслаждающиеся её пением счастливые лица женщин и мужчин перед собой. Кто-то мечтательно слушал её с прикрытыми глазами, кто-то восхищённо безотрывно глядел на неё, кто-то делал вид, что дирижирует, рисуя в воздухе невидимые силуэты. Это больше не было похоже на зал в психбольнице. Атмосфера вокруг стала такой душевной и тёплой, что Виктории на секунду показалось, будто это всё лишь её сон. И уже далее она не могла петь без улыбки.</p><p>Дело дошло до исполнения второго куплета, и слушателям уже было мало просто сидеть и покачиваться на стульях. Сначала одна девушка встала и начала расслабленно пританцовывать. Потом к ней присоединились другие, а далее понемногу начали образовываться пары. Заключённые приглашали друг друга на танцы и медленно плыли вокруг, переступая с ноги на ногу. Наблюдавший за этим из конца зала Хьюго Стрейндж с непритворным шоком смотрел на то, что сотворила с его пациентами одна девушка, отважившаяся взять ситуацию в свои руки.</p><p>Айрис пела, обводила глазами неспешно кружащиеся у сцены пары и совершенно не понимала, отчего вдруг стало так отрадно на душе. Это был не слишком приятный зал совсем не приятной психбольницы, не слишком приятные люди, не слишком приятное время в не слишком приятной ситуации. И всё же они заставляли её улыбаться и уже с большим желанием петь для них. Виктория уже не боялась не попасть в ноту или не вытянуть её – слова песни уже сами по себе лились с её уст, чтобы эти радующиеся, точно маленькие дети, люди, могли наслаждаться редкими моментами умиротворения.</p><p>Эта очаровательная девушка в белом халате с прелестными рыжими локонами и её чарующий голос сейчас были для обречённых обитателей камер Аркхема глотком свежего воздуха. Джером всё ещё не мог отвести от неё взгляд. Всё-таки эта девушка и вправду была самой странной и самой прекрасной из всех, кого он встречал.</p><p>– Мистер Тетч, – он наклонился к Джервису, – пообещайте-ка мне вот что: когда вся эта сопливая ерунда закончится, Вы хорошенько мне врежете и обидно отругаете.</p><p>– За что же? – не понимал тот.</p><p>– За глупости, которые я собираюсь творить прямо сейчас.</p><p>Валеска поднялся со стула, расстегнул свою полосатую форменную рубашку, скинул её с плеч и бросил на спинку своего стула, оставшись в белой майке под закреплёнными на штанах подтяжками. В следующий миг Тетч уже провожал взглядом своего друга, уверенно зашагавшего в сторону сцены с явными намерениями в очередной раз сделать нечто эпатажное.</p><p>Виктория на пару секунд прикрыла глаза, протягивая ноту, а когда открыла и бросила взгляд на места, где сидели Валеска и Тетч, её пациент уже испарился. Она недоумённо забегала глазами по залу, не прекращая при этом песни, и заметила Джерома у края сцены. Он поднялся по ступеням и размерными шагами начал двигаться к ней. Ох и не понравился Виктории его бесконтрольный взгляд! К этому моменту песня стала продолжаться длинным проигрышем, и Вик, казалось бы, могла перевести дыхание. Но с появлением на сцене этого рыжеволосого негодяя она совсем позабыла о спокойствии. Чего же он хотел?..</p><p>– Знаешь, что я намерен сделать?.. – Джером, как и всегда, играл в загадки. – Пригласить на танец самую красивую девушку на этом вечере. Нет, стойте-ка... Первую красавицу Аркхема! Вот такой вот я смелый парень.</p><p>– Тогда зачем Вы поднялись сюда? – спросила Вик, сжимая губы, чтобы не начать смущённо улыбаться.</p><p>– Смотрите-ка на неё, она ещё и необоснованная скромница, к тому же, – Джером хищно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>В переигранном сценичном поклоне он протянул ей свою правую руку. Виктория поразилась: он действительно не шутит. О чём думает этот безумец, вытворяя подобное на глазах почти всей лечебницы! Пытаясь не оступиться, отчаянно выбирая верное решение между согласием и отказом, Виктория оторопевши стояла над протянутой ей рукой и в какой-то момент поняла: всё, что сейчас тут происходит, не поддаётся никакому здравому смыслу. Весь этот вечер сошёл с ума. Так почему её поступок должен быть разумным?</p><p>Её рука неуверенно соскользнула с микрофона и в следующий миг оказалась в протянутой руке Джерома. Он мгновенно выпрямился и притянул девушку к себе, оставив публику без певицы. Снова так близко... Сводить расстояние между ними к минимуму уже входило в привычку. В привычку, которую Виктория не хотела себе позволять.</p><p>– Вы не дадите мне допеть песню? – спросила она, подняв глаза на Джерома.</p><p>– Это никому здесь не нужно, – голос Джерома звучал прямо над её правым ухом. – Ты уже дала этим недоумкам всё, что они хотели – музыку. А теперь, будь добра, – он чуть склонил голову, буквально прислонился губами к её уху и прорычал томным полушёпотом: – Отдайся ей и сама.</p><p>Пальцы его левой руки медленно и с особым акцентом на каждое движение сомкнулись на её согнутой в локте правой руке, а его правая рука, сначала лёгшая на её талию, довольно быстро переместилась на спину, чтобы подтолкнуть и не оставить между парнем и девушкой ни единого сантиметра. Виктория на мгновение задержала дыхание, а вскоре дышать и вовсе стало трудно, словно на грудную клетку положили бетонную плиту весом в тонну. Она устроила свою левую руку на его правом плече, и они начали медленно покачиваться, переступая с ноги на ногу и кружась вокруг, в ритм неспешному плывущему мотиву.</p><p>Виктория должна была думать, что это всего лишь танец, принимать всё лишь как ещё один прогрессивный шаг в терапии, но в её голове не было ни одной подобной мысли. Вместо этого её сознание зациклилось на том, что она чувствует своей грудью его грудь, а пальцы его правой руки время от времени едва ощутимо поглаживают её по спине. Она бы так хотела оставаться лишь психиатром. Но в этот миг она была девушкой, которую так долго обделяли лаской.</p><p>– Это всё лишь провокация? – спросила она вдруг, не повышая голоса и не поднимая взгляда. Но на её безрадостный вопрос Джером ответил лишь непонимающим мычанием. – Вы вышли на сцену и пригласили меня танцевать лишь потому, что Вам было интересно, соглашусь ли я на танец с... психом, которого сама же и лечу, не так ли?</p><p>В ответ она услышала смешок.</p><p>– Ладно, – сказал Джером, – признаюсь, это любопытство имело место. И всё же вышел я не только поэтому. Причина проста до тошноты и странна до нервной трясучки, – он выдержал небольшую паузу, чтобы заставить Викторию загореться любопытством и взглянуть на него. – Услышал твой голос, увидел тебя на сцене и то, как ты за считанные секунды стала лучиком света для пришибленных отчаявшихся бедолаг, которым ничего не остаётся, кроме как сидеть в этой психушке и радоваться любому проблеску. Ты стала для них этим редким проблеском. И я понял, что у меня одного здесь есть возможность прикоснуться к этому свету. Так почему бы не воспользоваться этим шансом?</p><p>– Значит, ничего искреннего в Ваших порывах не было?</p><p>– Такая смышлёная и глупая одновременно... – Джером усмехнулся, зарывшись носом в волосы на её виске, отчего у Виктории по телу побежали мурашки. – Мне просто захотелось подержать тебя в своих руках и ещё раз вдохнуть твой потрясный запах, – он с наслаждением втянул запах с её волос и звучно выдохнул, точно после затяжки наркотиком.</p><p>У Вик не находилось слов, чтобы ответить ему хоть что-нибудь. Его дыхание буквально обжигало ухо. Но Джером касался её очень осторожно, незаметно для окружающих, и делал это с успехом, несмотря на то, что они находились в центре внимания. Он позволял наблюдающим видеть лишь то, что он и она находятся достаточно близко, но не более. Этот парень умело управлял ситуацией. А ещё... вдруг обострившимися, точно оголённый провод, чувствами Виктории Айрис.</p><p>– Всё те же духи... – подметил Джером с самодовольной улыбкой, явно довольный своим острым чутьём.</p><p>– Они мне нравятся, – сконфужено ответила Виктория.</p><p>– Да, мне тоже.</p><p>Он прошептал это так трепетно своим искажённым тяжёлым голосом, так невесомо и в то же время с нотками извращённости. Это был не Джером... Это просто не мог быть он! Тот Джером Валеска, с которым она работает уже чуть более месяца, не станет так себя вести без причины. Маньяк, террорист и безумец с необоснованным желанием убивать без причины ради развлечения? Или это лишь оболочка? Вик стоило быть осторожной, находясь в такой опасной близости к этому человеку. Но вместо этого она стремительно теряла голову, а музыка всё не прекращалась.</p><p>В медленном танце сознание затуманивалось, словно под воздействием алкоголя, а сердце Виктории разрывалось от чувств. Она уже и не помнила, когда в последний раз чувствовала себя такой счастливой. Возможно, это лишь иллюзия счастья, а может и вовсе жестокий обман. Пусть! Ведь сейчас ей было так хорошо.</p><p>– Мистер Валеска... – мягко произнесла она с опаской испортить это сокровенное молчание между ними. Но парень не дал ей договорить.</p><p>– А если попробовать по имени и на «ты», м? – предложил он. – В той лаборатории сегодня, когда ты попросила меня убить тебя, ты забыла обо всех формальностях. И знаешь, это звучало чертовски хорошо.</p><p>Виктория взглянула на него с удивлением, но в следующую секунду на её губах уже растягивалась широкая улыбка, которую она попыталась спрятать.</p><p>– Хорошо... Джером, – молвила она чуть неуверенно. – Я просто хотела сказать... спасибо. Я очень давно ни с кем не танцевала.</p><p>– А мне давно не говорили «спасибо». Даже, если подумать, никогда. Так что, квиты.</p><p>Виктория позволила себе слегка сжать пальцы той руки, которую он держал в своей ладони. И Джером ответил ей тем же. Сегодня он и вправду делал невероятные глупости. Но кто знал, была ли это его талантливая актёрская игра или и в самом деле поразительные изменения, вызванные общением с доктором Айрис.</p><p>Она уже не знала, как отличать реальность от разыгравшейся фантазии. Но страшнее всего было то, что фантазии стремительно обращались реальностью. Оказалось, она ещё не разучилась радоваться мелочам и по-прежнему может видеть красоту даже в самом безобразном. В тот момент, когда Виктория танцевала с заявленным ей психопатом, который так чувственно держал её в своих руках и медленно кружил под музыку, она понимала, насколько аномален мир. Человек, который когда-то должен был сделать её счастливой, приносит в её жизнь лишь страдания и боль. А тот, кто должен был внушать страх и отвращение, дарит ей вот такие минуты простой отрады. Всё всегда ведёт к неотвратимому противостоянию добра и зла, чтобы в итоге добро обратилось злом, а зло оделось в добро. Так может быть, пора менять этот неверный порядок вещей?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ЧАСТЬ II. Глава 6. Истинное обличие монстра</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В свете минувших пары-тройки недель Виктории Айрис представилась возможность узнать обитателей зловещих камер лечебницы Аркхем не как умалишённых неадекватных психов, а как весьма приятных людей, открыто позитивно расположенных к ней. После того мероприятия, которое почти сорвалось, но оказалось спасено одной милой девушкой в белом халате и её, как выяснилось, чарующим голосом, каждый заключённый здесь проникся к ней необъяснимо тёплыми чувствами. Между собой они теперь звали её «соловьём» или «птичкой», заворожённые силой и очарованием её пения. Долгое время Виктория была в замешательстве от такого всеобщего восторга, ведь она сама не подозревала, что в ней может скрываться такой талант. Но из-за этого открытия у неё появились некоторые проблемы: заключённые, постоянно просящие её при любом удобном и неудобном случае спеть для них.</p><p>Кроме того, что Айрис, сама того не планируя, завоевала сердца заключённых, её отношения с Джеромом стали ещё ближе. Но это уже не могло оставаться лишь между ними. То, что сделал Валеска на том вечере –  его легкомысленный выход на сцену и танец с доктором Айрис на глазах у удивлённой публики – вызвало волну недоумённых пересудов среди обывателей Аркхема. Особенно остро на это отреагировали работники лечебницы, в головы которых закралась неприятно шокирующая их мысль: доктор Айрис, будучи замужем, влюблена в своего пациента – самого безумного преступника Готэма. Неслыханно!</p><p>Самой же Виктории ещё не довелось слышать этих догадок со стороны коллег, и потому эти скверные толки не мешали ей радоваться своим успехам. Окрылённая своими большими шагами к конечному излечению пациента Виктория совсем забыла о безопасной предосторожности и подозрительности. В какой-то определённый момент она должна была вспомнить о том, с кем имеет дело, вспомнить, каким характером и наклонностями обладает Джером, и предположить, что всё это может оказаться ловушкой. Если ещё месяц назад она прогоняла через эти фильтры чуть ли не каждое сказанное им слово, то уже сейчас не видела необходимости. Ведь, как она думала, их с Джеромом теперь связывают тесные узы дружбы.</p><p>Время – почти полдень. Направляясь на свой очередной психиатрический сеанс, Виктория пребывала в прекрасном расположении духа. Для неё самой было загадкой то, о чём они будут говорить сегодня, но девушка надеялась, что Джером, как и на паре предыдущих сеансов, поведает ей одну из своих преступных историй. Ей так нравилось слушать их. Она даже объяснение этому нашла: её пристрастие к историям об убийствах и терактах Валески – это не что иное, как попытка понять и разобраться в образе его мышления.</p><p>Лифт остановился на первом этаже, и доктор вышла в коридор, ведущий в крыло с камерами заключённых. Завидев её, почти все они оторвались от своих дел и прилипли к решётчатым окошкам на дверях, чтобы лично обратиться к девушке. Они улыбались, как будто увидели свою спасительницу, и громко восклицали наперебой из своих «клеток»:</p><p>– Доброе утро, доктор Айрис!</p><p>– Привет, красавица.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис! Доктор Айрис! Доктор Айрис!</p><p>– Хорошего дня Вам, доктор Айрис!</p><p>Такое количество внимания не могло не вгонять девушку в краску. Она покрывалась едва заметным румянцем, смущённо улыбалась, но старалась дружелюбно отвечать всем.</p><p>– Смотри, какая у меня новая причёска! – обратилась к ней девушка из камеры с номером Б-114. Она с удовольствием демонстрировала доктору высоко завязанные на голове хвостики. – Тебе нравится, док?</p><p>– Очень мило, Рози, – улыбнулась ей Виктория, проходя мимо.</p><p>А тут её уже из соседней камеры звал другой заключённый – увесистый мужчина с тяжёлым голосом и густой чёрной бородой:</p><p>– Доктор Айрис, я написал для Вас стихотворение, – он протягивал ей аккуратно сложенный в четвертинки лист бумаги, едва протискивая руку сквозь небольшие расстояния между прутьями решётки.</p><p>– Спасибо, Билли, ты такой душка, – Виктория улыбнулась ему и попутно, пока забирала из его руки послание, пощекотала ладошку, отчего неестественно сконфуженный бугай захихикал.</p><p>– Хэй, док! – а дальше её уже звал парень со звонким голосом и дерзким видом. – Мы тут с парнями поспорили на твой цвет волос. Ты натуральная рыженькая?</p><p>– Да, это мой естественный цвет, – усмехнулась Виктория, чуть замедлившись и тряхнув волосами.</p><p>– Я же говорил! Гоните мне свои завтраки!</p><p>Неудобно было признавать в себе эгоцентрика, но Виктория сейчас буквально наслаждалась их вниманием и пыталась никого из них не обделить им в ответ. Она с радостью дарила этим бедолагам свою отзывчивость, чуткость, приветливость и дружелюбие.</p><p>Но некоторые из них всё ещё слегка пугали Викторию, как, например, появившийся вдруг в коридоре Джервис Тетч, неспешно прогуливающийся вдоль верениц камер. Хотя, в случае с ним можно было смело утверждать, что Виктория находила его запальчивую настойчивость больше забавной, чем пугающей.</p><p>– О, наша прекрасная принцесса с ангельским голосом! – приветствовал он её, широко улыбнувшись и подойдя непозволительно близко.</p><p>– Мистер Тетч, – тяжело выдохнула Виктория и отпрыгнула от него, выдерживая своё личное пространство.</p><p>– Вы обдумали моё предложение?</p><p>– Нет, мистер Тетч, я не могу взяться за Ваше лечение. И нет, я не откажусь от Валески в Вашу пользу, – она неловко улыбнулась, поправив очки, и обогнула перегораживающего ей путь Джервиса, чтобы направиться дальше.</p><p>– Милая доктор, услышь же мой зов!<br/>   Ради твоей терапии на всё я готов! – взмолился Шляпник, пытаясь ухватить девушку за руки, но та лишь игриво улыбалась, пока юрко ускользала от него и ускоряла шаг.</p><p>– Эй, Тетч, тебе ничего не светит, даже не мечтай, – усмехнулся мужчина в камере напротив. – Джером с тебя три шкуры спустит, если узнает, что ты за его докторшей увиваешься.</p><p>– Я за ней не увиваюсь!<br/>   Но интерес имею – каюсь.</p><p>Но тут этому любителю свободно погулять по территории лечебницы, точно мартовский кот, снова пришлось хватать руки в ноги и давать дёру, так как в коридоре появились ищущие его охранники.</p><p>Виктория была так счастлива этим утром, как никогда не была. Её грудь переполняло тёплое воздушное чувство, какого она давным-давно не испытывала, и казалось, будто она попала в волшебную сказку, которая бы никогда не воплотилась в жизнь. Она впервые за долгое время чувствовала себя нужной и полезной. А сейчас она ещё и увидит Джерома! Может, стоит сказать ему о том, что её чувства к нему в последнее время стали какими-то неоднозначными? Это невесомое приподнятое настроение настолько ослепило девушку, что в её голову лезли всякие глупости.</p><p>Дверь, за которой её ждал Джером, уже была в считанных шагах от неё. Перед тем как войти, девушка поправила аккуратно заплетённые в высокий хвост волосы, расправила халат и перевела вдруг утяжелившееся дыхание. Отчего такое волнение? Её тянуло в терапевтическую комнату, где сейчас её ждал пациент, точно магнитом, но в то же время она всячески хотела отсрочить свой визит.</p><p>Телефонный звонок, раздавшийся из кармана её халата, словно был призван исполнить её второе желание. Девушка остановилась в одном шаге от нужного ей кабинета и достала мобильный телефон. На экране высвечивалось имя дворецкого семьи Кейн.</p><p>– Да, Альберт, что случилось? – ответила Вик, приложив трубку к уху.</p><p>– Госпожа, я ничего не понимаю! – голос дворецкого звучал очень взвинченно и нервно. – В особняк вломились какие-то незнакомые мне люди и начали выносить мебель. Я совсем бессилен, они меня ни во что не ставят!</p><p>– Погоди... что? – девушка нахмурила лоб. – Какие ещё люди? Они хотя бы представились?</p><p>– Ох, не знаю я, кто эти грубияны. Но они сказали, что их прислал хозяин дома.</p><p>– Но я... никого не... – у Виктории от напряжения дёрнулся левый глаз. – Я скоро буду, Альберт!</p><p>Стоя в одном шаге от желанной двери, Айрис развернулась и со всех ног кинулась в обратном направлении, совершенно позабыв о том, что в кабинете её ждёт пациент. То, что происходило сейчас в особняке её родителей, явно требовало большего внимания, чем сеанс психотерапии с умалишённым преступником. Хотя в данный момент Виктории было не до расставления приоритетов.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Жёлтый в чёрную шашечку автомобиль за считанные минуты донёсся до фамильного поместья Кейнов. Таксист, которому Виктория во время поездки доплачивала за значительное увеличение скорости и нарушение некоторых правил дорожного движения, после этого заезда неплохо подзаработал. Девушка так боялась не успеть, а потому всеми возможными способами старалась подгонять водителя.</p><p>Такси остановилось у ворот поместья, и Вик выскочила из автомобиля, точно преследуемая сворой озлобленных диких зверей. В незапахнутом пальто и наспех повязанном на шее шарфе она побежала по недавно выпавшему и всё ещё не растаявшему первому снегу через двор к парадным дверям особняка. Группа незнакомых ей мужчин-грузчиков, которых она уж точно до этого момента не встречала, выносила из дома различную мебель и предметы интерьера, погружая всё в кузов массивного фургона. Они проходили мимо неё, словно её и вовсе здесь не было, а Виктория, негодующе наблюдая, как выставляют её дом, продвигалась к крыльцу.</p><p>Из распахнутых дверей она услышала рассерженный голос Альберта:</p><p>– У этой вазы целых два века за плечами, не смейте хватать её, как пластмассовое ведро!</p><p>Мимо забегающей по ступеням Виктории прошёл грузчик с большой резной вазой в руках, а за ним бежал сокрушающийся Альберт. Увидев девушку, он бросился к ней.</p><p>– Ох, госпожа Вик, вот и Вы! – воскликнул он. – Скорее, иначе спасать нам будет нечего! Эти неотёсанные невежды и понятия не имеют, насколько раритетные вещи трогают своими грубыми лапищами.</p><p>Айрис быстро перегородила дорогу грузчику с вазой, воздвиглась перед ним непроходимой стеной, нахмурила брови и потребовала, уставив руки в бока:</p><p>– Разрешите поинтересоваться, а что здесь происходит? Почему я была вынуждена бросить работу и примчаться сюда?</p><p>– Дамочка, – устало вздохнул грузчик, когда остановился и поставил тяжёлую вазу под своими ногами, – ну я ведь уже объяснял Вашему лакею. Сколько раз ещё повторять: мы тут всего лишь наёмные рабочие. Нам с парнями заказали работу – перевезти мебель – вот мы и перевозим. А то, что Вы не в ладах с хозяином дома, это уже ваши личные тёрки. Мы просто делаем свою работу.</p><p>– Весьма интересно, как же это я могу быть «не в ладах» с хозяином, если хозяйка дома я? – Вик иронично вскинула бровями.</p><p>Грузчик обронил неосторожный смешок и сказал ей с ответной иронией:</p><p>– Что-то не слишком Вы похожи на хозяина. Хотя бы потому, что Вы не мужчина.</p><p>Пока девушка, ничего не разумея, стояла и пыталась расставить события и их виновников по местам, грузчик, с которым она говорила, вновь поднял вазу и понёс её к машине. Но Вик вновь встала на его пути.</p><p>– Кто Вас нанял? – прямо спросила она, не желая более оставаться в неведении.</p><p>Мужчина закатил глаза, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как эта девушка и её дворецкий ему надоели, вазу опускать не стал и ответил после вздоха:</p><p>– Владелец этого дома – Нэйтон Айрис.</p><p>Отголоски этого имени побежали мурашками по спине Виктории. Она застыла, точно вкопанная, и широко раскрытыми глазами уставилась на рабочего. Попытки хоть что-нибудь понять проваливались раз за разом.</p><p>– Подождите секундочку... – сквозь толщу шока пробился истерический смешок, и Вик быстро захлопала ресницами. – А Вы вообще в курсе, что Нэйтон Айрис не владеет этим домом? Это фамильное поместье Кейнов, а я их дочь – Виктория Кейн.</p><p>– Да хоть королева Англии! – вновь усмехнулся мужчина. – Вы что думаете, милочка, мы первому встречному на слово верим в таких делах? Мистер Айрис представил все документы на дом. Там чёрным по белому прописано его имя в графе «Собственник».</p><p>– Но... этого... Этого не может...</p><p>– Езжайте к себе обратно на Вашу работу и не мешайте нам делать нашу.</p><p>Грузчик прошагал мимо Виктории в надежде поскорее разобраться с заказом, не отвлекаясь на «всяких лжевладелец», и погрузил наконец-то эту вазу в фургон.</p><p>Сердце Виктории в нервном волнении забилось с участившейся тяжестью. Голова от непонимания начинала гудеть. Но хуже этого горького чувства неведения было лишь ощущение прискорбного бессилия. Как ей остановить этих парней и заставить их выгрузить всю мебель обратно? Сейчас уж точно никак. Всё, что ей оставалось, это сторониться грузчиков, выносящих мебель из дома её родителей, и отчаянно думать, как же всё это исправлять.</p><p>Наблюдая за её растерянным и немного напуганным видом, Альберт спустился по ступеням и осторожно опустил руку на её плечо со словами:</p><p>– Ох, госпожа... Что же произошло? Это же не Вы позволили мистеру Айрису распоряжаться тем, что принадлежит Вам?</p><p>– Нет... не я, – отрешённо произнесла Виктория, задумчиво копаясь в своих мыслях, которые пугали её саму. – Я бы никогда даже не подумала отдавать ему то, что с таким трудом заработали родители на протяжении всей своей жизни. Тут что-то... не так... – и вот она вдруг встрепенулась, запахнула своё пальто и твёрдо заявила: – Альберт, я еду в город. В мэрию. Нанесу визит своему «дорогому» мужу.</p><p>– Нет, госпожа, прошу Вас, не ездите одна! – уже вдогонку кричал ей дворецкий, прекрасно осознавая, что у девушки нет опыта в ведении подобных дел. – Позвольте мне...</p><p>– Оставайся здесь, кто-то должен быть в поместье. И я возьму нашу машину, если ты не против.</p><p>– Конечно же я!.. против.</p><p>«Кто же станет слушать старого дворецкого», – вздохнув, подумал Альберт. Глаза Виктории, когда он посмотрел в них полминуты назад, пылали только-только зародившейся злостью, а сама она выглядела очень воинственно, словно собралась спасать весь город. Альберт от всей души желал своей девочке сохранять голову холодной в этой ситуации и не вестись ни на что. А что-то явно ожидает её по приезду в мэрию.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Готэм тонул в мрачности окутавшей его ранней зимы. В серо-синем мареве над высотками простирались грузные тучи, которые, казалось, вот-вот обрушаться на город и придавят его. В воздухе парили едва видимые снежинки, которые опускались на дороги и тротуары, а также на головы людей, их плечи и зонты, на крыши домов и машин. Время дня стояло самое солнечное, но для Готэма солнечным оно было фактически. Потому что на деле в этом городе солнце светило до исключительности редко.</p><p>Чтобы добраться до резиденции мэра, Виктории потребовалось немало времени. Сказывалось длительное отсутствие практики в вождении автомобиля и расстояние от загородного поместья до центра города. И всё-таки она добралась, в дороге, правда, обругав все встретившиеся ей светофоры. Выскочив из машины, она даже не вспомнила о том, что её нужно закрыть и поставить под сигнализацию, вместо этого девушка стремглав бросилась в двери огромного высотного здания, устремившись на самый верх.</p><p>Виктория не помнила, как миновала толпы охранников, прежде чем подняться на двадцатый этаж, потому что неслась наверх на чистом адреналине. Кровь вскипала от негодования и била в голову. Она быстро выяснила, где находится её муж, и запрыгнула в лифт.</p><p>Зал заседаний – большое помещение с высокими окнами и потолком – принимал сейчас многих важных лиц мэрии на очередном съезде по случаю оглашения очень важных решений. Здесь был и сам глава города. Он сидел в дальнем конце длинного дубового стола, по сторонам которого расположились чиновники средней руки. Все они внимательно слушали выступающего первого помощника мэра – Нэйтона Айриса. Его холодный сдержанный голос расползался по всему залу и эхом бился о стены. Нэйтон говорил громко, но в то же время неимпульсивно, ровно, спокойно. Просто... идеально. Его речь была будто бы не раз отрепетирована перед зеркалом. Ни запинки, ни задумчивых пауз... Как машина.</p><p>Однако его беспрецедентное выступление оказалось наглым образом прервано резко стукнувшей о стену отворившейся дверью и девушкой, что на всех парах влетела в зал.</p><p>– Нэйтон Айрис! – взревела Виктория, совершенно позабыв о манерах, о вежливости и сдержанности.</p><p>Удивлённые чиновники обернулись к ней и выпучили на неё глаза. Девушка тяжело дышала и переводила дыхание, прожигая взглядом своего мужа. Его бледное худощавое лицо, которое в эту секунду вытянулось от недоумения, она быстро нашла среди пухлощёких физиономий других государственных служащих.</p><p>– Я хочу поговорить с Нэйтоном Айрисом. Немедленно! – заявила девушка, выпрямившись и поправив покосившийся на плече шарф и очки на носу. В эту секунду к ней вернулось немного стыда, и ей стало неловко за свой повышенный голос.</p><p>Нэйтон несколько секунд сверлил свою супругу тревожным и в то же время едва сдерживаемым яростным взглядом. Вскоре он обвёл глазами всех присутствующих, виновато улыбнулся краешком рта и направился к выходу со словами:</p><p>– Прошу прощения за мою глупую жену, коллеги. Она сама не своя после смерти родителей, никак не оправится, бедняжка.</p><p>Под сопровождение недоумевающих взглядов и возмущённых перешёптываний Айрис вытолкал Викторию из зала и вышел следом, закрыв за собой массивные двери. Оказавшись с ним наедине, ослеплённая волнением и непониманием Виктория кинулась с места в карьер.</p><p>– Объясни мне, что происходит в поместье Кейнов, в <em>моём</em> доме! Я бросаю работу, мчусь в особняк, чтобы узнать, что ты заказал грузчиков для вывоза <em>моего</em> имущества. Как это понимать?! И почему в документах на этот дом вообще фигурирует твоё имя? Нэйтон, я не понимаю! Во-первых, потрудись сейчас же позвонить им и отменить заказ, потребуй вернуть всю вынесенную мебель обратно, а во-вторых, объясни мне эту ситуацию с документами.</p><p>Но пока Виктория распалялась в нервных изречениях, едва сдерживая дрожь в голосе, Нэйтон, как только они оказались вне зала, тут же начал осматриваться и оценивать обстановку. Он оббежал глазами коридор – пусто, охрана куда-то подевалась, здесь ни души. Это ему на руку. Затем он поднял глаза вверх к потолку – чёртова камера наблюдения! Но мужчина быстро заметил угол в слепой зоне камеры на противоположной стороне коридора под вентиляцией. Быстро схватив неустанно возмущающуюся девушку за руку, он повёл её туда.</p><p>В следующий миг Виктория пожалела о своём необдуманном дерзком поведении, когда выше неё на целую голову Айрис со всей силы пригвоздил её к стене. Он ухватил её за горло, чтобы заставить замолчать и задохнуться собственной смелостью, опустил тембр своего голоса до нервозной контролируемой ярости и произнёс ей в лицо:</p><p>– А теперь послушай меня, <em>дорогая</em>. Во-первых, сейчас ты закрываешь свой непривычно громкий ротик, пока тебе его не заткнул мой кулак. Клянусь, я не побрезгаю рабочим положением: отведу в кабинет и сделаю там с тобой то, после чего тебе даже выползать оттуда будет очень больно.</p><p>Его холодные тонкие пальцы медленно давили на её глотку. Виктории вскоре на секунду показалось, что она теряет сознание, но в следующее мгновение Нэйтон разжал пальцы и отпустил её горло. Согнувшись над своими коленями, Вик начала сильно кашлять, чувствуя, будто в горле что-то инородное всё ещё мешает ей сделать вдох.</p><p>– Позорище, – бросил ей мужчина, выпрямившись и окинув супругу пренебрежительным взглядом. – Ты заставила меня краснеть перед всей мэрией. Теперь они там все будут думать, что моя жена и впрямь сумасшедшая.</p><p>Опираясь на стену, измученная Виктория взглянула на Айриса. Поистине ледяной взгляд его голубых глаз с обременённостью устремлялся куда-то в сторону без желания смотреть на девушку, немощно хватающую ртом воздух. Теперь-то она понимала, зачем Айрис затащил её в этот угол: ему было не по силам усмирить свои садистские наклонности, тем более, когда его личная груша для битья позволила себе дерзить ему.</p><p>– А во-вторых, – невозмутимо продолжил Нэйтон, поправляя свои манжет и запонки на нём, – да, в правоустанавливающих документах на особняк Кейнов теперь есть моё имя. Я хотел сообщить тебе это вечером в спокойной семейной обстановке за ужином. Только ты, я и эта приятная новость. Но нет же, ты так любишь открывать подарки раньше времени. Совершенно нет никакой силы воли и терпения.</p><p>– Что... значит... – девушке было сложно связать слова не только из-за накатившего недоумения, но и от осадка пережитого страха.</p><p>– Теперь я владелец дома, в котором жили твои родители. У меня есть хороший знакомый юрист, которому не составило труда поработать над завещанием твоих родителей, внести туда некоторые корректировки и выставить всё так, что многоуважаемые покойные Артур и Сара Кейн не оставили своей, как там говорится, горячо любимой дочери и гроша ломаного. Земельный участок с поместьем они великодушно, как и свойственно филантропам, пожертвовали в муниципальную собственность. А я купил этот участок и всё, что на нём расположено.</p><p>Что он несёт? Что за слова срываются с его губ? Зачем он их произносит? Ведь всё это... неправда. Полная чушь! Именно так думала Виктория, с ужасом слушая речи Нэйтона. Она не могла поверить в это. Да, Айрис был чудовищем во плоти, но всё это всегда ограничивалось только его неуправляемой жаждой наносить физические увечья. Вик всегда думала, что он уже показал ей свою истинную сущность, но, похоже, настоящий Нэйтон Айрис раскрывался перед ней в эту самую минуту.</p><p>– Зачем?.. Зачем тебе это нужно? Я не понимаю... – тошнотворная обида сковала грудную клетку, и Виктория с трудом выдавливала слова. – Это всего лишь дом... Дом моих родителей... Место, где я выросла. Почему я просто не могу иметь место, куда могу вернуться и вспомнить детство? Зачем ты отбираешь у меня прошлое?</p><p>С последними словами по её щекам невольно скатились слёзы, а в горле застрял ком. Виктория скоро со страхом осознала: это всё реально. А Нэйтон негромко рассмеялся, шагнул к девушке и ответил, с притворной заботой вытирая рукой слёзы с её лица:</p><p>– Ну чего ты такую мордашку кислую сделала, любимая! Зачем тебе этот дом? Ты ведь и родителей своих не любила. Они не были тебе нужны. Так же, как и этот старый особняк. Так же, как и твоё прошлое, – мужчина взял лицо остолбеневшей от шока девушки в свои ладони и обратил на себя. – У тебя есть настоящее и будущее. И в этом будущем только я.</p><p>Глаза девушки были обращены к лицу Нэйтона, но смотрела она не на него. Она вообще никуда не смотрела. Лишь теперь она признала: все эти годы, что Нэйтон обращается с ней, как со своей вещью, она не переставала верить в затаившуюся внутри него частичку человечности, которая скоро должна взять над ним верх. Но, как оказалось, всё это время она знала не Нэйтона Айриса, надевшего маску монстра, а монстра, надевшего маску Нэйтона Айриса. Какая до боли жалкая наивность. Какая до слёз горькая ложь.</p><p>– Не переживай ты так, – с фальшивой любовью улыбнулся ей муж, когда убрал руки от её лица, выпрямился и начал поправлять ей ворот пальто и шарф. – На вырученные с продажи мебели деньги куплю тебе какое-нибудь новое платьице. Будешь в нём в свою дурку на работу ездить и соблазнять психопатов, –  он наклонился ниже, прямо к её уху и произнёс с нажимом: – Ты ведь у меня там этим и занимаешься, да?</p><p>Девушку одолела паника, и она попыталась опровергнуть его обманчивые предположения, но, как позже выяснилось, она просто приоткрывала рот в попытках издать хотя бы один звук, словно немая.</p><p>– Тихо-тихо-тихо, – Нэйтон приложил палец к её губам, – мы не будем обсуждать это сейчас. Ты и так отняла у меня возможность сделать тебе сюрприз вечером. Оставь хоть что-то на сладенькое. Мы ещё успеем поговорить о твоей болезненной тяге к сумасшедшим. А пока что возвращайся в свой Аркхем. А лучше езжай домой и отдохни, а то вид у тебя больно уж нездоровый. Бледная ты какая-то.</p><p>Сказав это, словно окатив Викторию ведром ледяной воды, он удалился в зал заседаний, откуда она его недавно вырвала. А Виктория осталась стоять, точно вросши в землю. Она прислонилась к стене и почувствовала, как взмокла её спина. Глубокий вдох полной грудью немного облегчил свинцовую тяжесть в груди.</p><p>Неужели всё это происходит <em>с ней</em>? Сейчас, когда ей в кой-то веки улыбнулась удача, её собственное простодушие сыграло с ней злую шутку. Спрашивая себя, Виктория приложила немало усилий и зашагала к дверям лифта по этим роскошным ковровым дорожкам, по которым каждый день передвигались десятки пар чиновничьих ног. Отчего-то её собственные ноги становились такими тяжелыми, неподъёмными. Она вызвала лифт, вошла в открывшиеся перед ней двери и, как только они закрылись, и кабинка двинулась вниз, Виктория заслонила уставшие глаза ладонями и закусила дрожащую нижнюю губу. Хорошо, что здесь никто не мог услышать, как плачет её раненная добросердечность.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Одна из терапевтических камер – та самая, где доктор Айрис сегодня должна была проводить очередную беседу с главным рыжеволосым нарушителем порядка не только Аркхема, но и всего Готэма, – всё ещё охранялась хмурыми мужчинами в чёрной форме. Сам же рыжеволосый нарушитель по-прежнему находился внутри, прикованный наручниками за руки к столу, а ногами – к стулу. Джером терпеливо ждал какое-то время, но после прошедшего часа, когда никто так и не появился, он начал страдать от скуки и, как следствие, раздражаться. Попытки навязать свои разговоры стоящим за дверью охранникам успехом не увенчались. Они даже не отвечали ему, почему его здесь так долго держат, и просто игнорировали.</p><p>Опрокинувшись назад на стуле и лихо на нём балансируя, Валеска уставился в стену позади него и отчаянно пытался найти в своей голове подходящую идею для побега из этого до смерти скучного заточения. Но вместо этого у него получалось лишь мысленно рассуждать о причинах, по которым столь привязанная к нему Айрис не придёт сегодня. Она отказалась бы от встречи с ним только в случае, появись у неё какие-нибудь крупные проблемы. Мысль об этом вызвала на губах Джерома жадную улыбку. Ведь он понимал, что это может значить: эта хрупкая девушка надломится снова и придёт с этим не к кому-нибудь, а к нему.</p><p>Насладиться этой мыслью сполна Джерому не дал скрежет отворившейся металлической двери. Неужели он ошибся, когда перестал ждать своего дока?..</p><p>– Опаздывать некрасиво, ты знаешь? – протянул он, расплываясь в улыбке и всё ещё смотря в стену, запрокинув голову назад. – Что, не смогла отказать себе в возможности увидеть сегодня лицо своего пациента-красавчика?</p><p>Джером подтянулся на цепочке, что приковывала его руки к крюку на столе, и его стул опустился ровно на четыре ножки. Но, обратив свой взгляд к двери, он не увидел огненно-рыжих локонов, спадающих на облачённые в белый халат плечи, не увидел милых очков и янтарно-карих глаз под ними, что всегда неотрывно с интересом изучали его. К нему пришла вовсе не Виктория Айрис, а Хьюго Стрейндж.</p><p>– Здравствуй, Джером, – с нарочитой вежливостью приветствовал главврач, легонько улыбаясь уголками губ.</p><p>У Валески тот час же пропала улыбка с лица, и ей на смену пришла гримаса разочарования.</p><p>– Ну надо же! Так вот где ты пропадала, док, – сказал он без особого запала, оглядывая Стрейнджа с ног до головы. – Пластику себе мутила. Скажу честно, волосы тебе шли куда больше.</p><p>– Прекрасная шутка.</p><p>– А кто шутит? Всего лишь намекаю, что Вы не годитесь на роль моей сексапильной докторши.</p><p>Игнорируя колкости Джерома, профессор Стрейндж прошёл и сел напротив него за стол. Он осторожничал, хоть и знал, что Джером прочно скован наручниками. А тот, буквально чуя этот страх на инстинктивном уровне, ненормально улыбался и якобы случайно делал резкие движения. Наконец-то пришёл человек, наконец-то можно поразвлечься.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис вынуждена была сегодня отпроситься с работы, потому ваша встреча не состоится, – сообщил Хьюго. – У неё возникли проблемы личного характера.</p><p>– Что же это, интересно, у неё могут быть за проблемы?.. – как бы невзначай любопытничал Валеска.</p><p>Стрейндж негромко усмехнулся:</p><p>– Когда встретитесь с ней в следующий раз, спросите её об этом. Если доктор Айрис посчитает нужным, она расскажет Вам. Кстати, я как раз за этим и пришёл, чтобы поговорить с Вами о Ваших с ней отношениях.</p><p>– А какие могут быть отношения у доктора и пациента?</p><p>– Крайне интригующие, если речь идёт о Вас, Джером. Я полагаю, Вы слишком... хм, неординарны, чтобы придерживаться общепринятых правил общения. После недавних событий, когда Вы осмелились пригласить доктора Айрис на танец на глазах у всего медперсонала, каждый день то и дело рождаются новые слухи. Я же хочу лишь разобраться в деталях, чтобы не было третьего печального убийства психиатра.</p><p>– Ну отчего же сразу «печального»! – взметнул руками Джером, насколько позволила цепочка, и откинулся на спинку стула. – Я так старался сделать смерти тех, как Вы их назвали, психиатров яркими и запоминающимися.</p><p>– Поверьте, такое вряд ли можно забыть.</p><p>Услышанное Джерома явно обрадовало: он довольно ухмыльнулся, и его зашитые уголки губ растянулись ещё шире. Ему било в голову откровенное желание добраться до Стрейнджа, заставить его побледнеть от страха и взмокнуть от ужаса. Джером чувствовал, как уже отвык сидеть в этой комнате скованным, ведь Виктория всегда освобождала его на их сеансах.</p><p>– Можете не переживать за сохранность своих кадров, – сказал Валеска. – Пока что я не собираюсь убивать нашу сладенькую доктора Айрис. Слишком уж она ко мне добра. А я, хоть и склонен к неразборчивым убийствам, всё же таю, как мороженка под солнышком, когда ко мне относятся так трепетно.</p><p>– А что же до неё? – нетерпеливо спросил профессор, словно всё, что говорил Джером до этого, ему было не интересно, но он выжидал, чтобы задать этот вопрос. – Что, по Вашему мнению, к Вам испытывает сама доктор Айрис?</p><p>Джером чуть наклонил голову влево, с подозрением уставившись на Стрейнджа, в то время как главврач уверенно держал позицию и не показывал свою настороженность, без которой он не мог находиться рядом с этим безумцем.</p><p>– У меня назрел вопрос, – сказал Джером, вскинув бровью. – А в какой области Ваша профессура?</p><p>– В психиатрии, разумеется, – с лестной полуулыбкой ответил Хьюго, не понимая, с чего вообще этот вопрос.</p><p>– Правда? А мне на секунду показалось, что в сватовстве. Ну, или в семейной психологии. Вы чёй-то, – выражение лица Валески вновь сделалось отравленно-ненормальным, – пытаетесь свести меня с Айрис, а?</p><p>Ответом на это предположение стал смешок, после которого Хьюго произнёс:</p><p>– Это было бы очень смешно!</p><p>– Ну, не так смешно, как Ваши попытки подослать ко мне своих докторят, да, профессор? – улыбнулся Джером, с особым акцентом произнеся последнее слово. Он нагнулся вперёд, облокотившись на стол, и начал буравить взглядом главврача. – Вы ведь не считаете меня настолько глупым, полагая, что я не догадаюсь о Ваших играх? Третий психиатр за полтора года, какая обеспокоенность...</p><p>Профессор замер, точно окаменевший. Казалось, он хотел возразить и оправдать себя, но не мог произнести ни слова, поражённый проницательностью Валески. Этот парень смотрел своими зелёными глазами куда-то намного глубже, чем просто в глаза, и понимал куда больше, чем Стрейндж ему позволял. Вот, что на самом деле в нём пугало главврача Аркхема: не жажда убийства, не маниакальность... а его острый ум и наблюдательность.</p><p>Но вдруг что-то произошло. В голове Джерома будто бы щёлкнул переключатель, и он вновь откинулся на спинку стула, убрав с лица пугающую профессора пытливость. Он словно бы резко позабыл о том, о чём буквально завёл разговор, и вернулся к тому, за чем сюда явился Стрейндж.</p><p>– Хотите знать, что происходит между мной и доктором Айрис, профессор? Хм, почему бы и нет, я скажу Вам, – с переигранной задумчивостью сказал Валеска, ухватившись взглядом за точку на потолке. – Она доверяет мне не только свои личные проблемы, но и своё... тело. Если Вы, конечно, понимаете, о чём я.</p><p>Самодовольной извращённой ухмылкой Джером лишь подкрепил правдивость своих слов. Однако профессор Стрейндж и сам был не из тех, кого так легко обмануть. Всё это очень быстро показалось ему подозрительным и странным, но громче всего об этом кричало провокационное выражение лица Джерома. Главврачу навязчиво казалось, что этот парень нарочно бросил ему эту информацию, чтобы поглядеть на реакцию. Как же раздражает.</p><p>– Полагаю, – сказал Стрейндж, не торопясь верить Валеске, – если это правда, Вы с доктором Айрис держите это в тайне. Тогда зачем же Вы мне это рассказываете?</p><p>– Потому что мне интересно, что же из этого может выйти, – и в ядовитом белом свете кварцевых ламп сверкнул звериный оскал. – Я заперт в этой дыре, окружённый отбросами, многие из которых бесполезны во всех смыслах. Кроме Ваших процедур «интенсивной терапии» развлечений-то больше и нет. Как мне ещё бороться со скукой?</p><p>Этот ответ вполне удовлетворил всё любопытство Стрейнджа, с которым он пришёл в эту комнату, однако пока не внушил доверия. Хоть это и было именно то, что он хотел услышать от Валески, но именно потому и вызывало шквал сомнений. В конце концов, только глупец станет слепо верить человеку, желания и ход мыслей которого предсказать просто невозможно. Человеку, для которого наблюдение за чужими страданиями – одно из самых занимательных развлечений.</p><p>Обронив напоследок не совсем охотную улыбку в знак благодарности за разговор, Хьюго отодвинулся на скрипнувшем стуле, поднялся и развернулся в направлении к выходу из комнаты. Он сказал всё, что хотел. Но не Джером.</p><p>– Осторожнее, профессор... – вдруг произнёс он вдогонку уходящему главврачу. – Вы совсем не знаете, с чем играете. Потому что играете неправильно. К счастью, <em>я</em> своими игрушками умею грамотно пользоваться.</p><p>Стрейндж усмехнулся попыткам запугать его и парировал, слегка оглянувшись к заключённому:</p><p>– Немного печально, что под присмотром десятков санитаров и охранников особо не разыграешься, верно?</p><p>Массивная железная дверь отворилась, и Стрейндж, перед тем как уйти, попросил охрану увести пациента в его камеру. С губ Джерома так и не сошла загадочная улыбка, даже когда охрана принялась снимать с него цепи и выводить из комнаты. Не переставая проворачивать в голове ту глупость, которую сказал ему главврач перед уходом, Валеска не мог сдерживать тихие смешки. И, уже когда его вывели и повели по тёмному коридору, он негромко протянул ответ на последнюю услышанную им реплику:</p><p>– Абсолютно не верно, профессор.</p><p>По каменным стенам, помимо эха тяжёлых шагов, покатился закатистый ненормальный смех. Это и впрямь было так весело: наблюдать, как слепцы вокруг не замечают очевидного у себя под носом, и лишь ты один видишь всё в естественном свете, без обёртки, лишь то, что внутри. Смех так и рвался из Джерома. А как тут не смеяться?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава 7. Вызов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вчерашнего дня, того самого, когда Нэйтон Айрис объявил своей жене о том, что забрал себе всё оставленное ей родителями имущество, будто бы вовсе и не было. Его призрачная дымка растворилась в сознании Виктории, вызвав токсичное ощущение кошмарного сна. Но реальность была куда более жестока, чем Вик предполагала, куда более несправедлива, и ей пришлось это принять.</p><p>В поставленном вопросе любое промедление могло вызвать губительные последствия, а потому сразу же на следующий день после случившегося Виктория Айрис наведалась к своему юристу для консультации. Наверное, слишком наивно было надеяться, что он даст ей какие-то положительные прогнозы. Потому что всё, что ей сказал её адвокат, все его долгие разбирательства с бумагами и выяснения законной принадлежности завещанного девушке имущества, сводилось к одному простому выводу: все права теперь в руках Нэйтона.</p><p>– Вам не следовало откладывать вопрос об официальном оформлении прав на всё имущество, которое Вам оставили родители, миссис Айрис, – говорил юрист. – Теперь, к сожалению, одного лишь завещания будет мало, чтобы доказать в суде Ваше законное право владеть земельным участком и домом. Все правоустанавливающие документы, оформленные Вашим мужем, нотариально заверены и составлены верно, не подкопаешься. Над ними явно работал профессионал. Я верю Вам, верю в Ваше неоспоримое право владеть домом, в котором Вы выросли. Но Нэйтон Айрис Вас обыграл.</p><p>Эти слова ничуть не утешали, особенно когда Виктория начинала думать о том, что Нэйтон обыграл её не только здесь. Он обыграл её во всём: испортил ей жизнь, осквернил память её родителей, а теперь ещё и хочет отобрать у неё единственное родное место в этом удушливом городе. Как бы всё плохо не звучало, тем не менее, юрист пообещал Виктории плотно взяться за это дело, подключить свои связи, поднять архивы, чтобы, в конце концов, разобраться в этой тяжёлой для неё ситуации. Девушка услышала ещё много успокаивающих обещаний, прежде чем закрыла дверь конторы и вновь осталась один на один со своей тяжестью.</p><p>Воздух на улице сегодня был таким холодным, даже морозным. Вот-вот в Готэме наступит зима, уже скоро улицы будут укрыты белоснежными коврами, а пока что в воздухе парили лишь маленькие редкие снежинки, такие надоедливые, но такие завораживающие. Виктория с детства любила это волшебное время года: пора рождественских подарков и новогодних сказок. Жаль, что сейчас она не чувствовала никакой радости от ощущения приближающейся зимы. Единственные тревожащие её ощущения – бессилие и сожаление.</p><p>Крепко сжимая двумя руками бумажный стакан, наполненный горячим кофе, Виктория сидела на скамье в парке, буравила отстранённым взглядом медленно поднимающийся с поверхности напитка пар и давила себя размышлениями. Она прекрасно догадывалась, что у неё нет никаких шансов против Нэйтона Айриса – влиятельного, богатого помощника мэра, одного из первых лиц городской администрации. Он повернёт всё так, как нужно именно ему. Он превратит это в спектакль, где главную драматическую роль исполнит его дорогая жена. И все будут плясать под аккомпанемент оркестра, которым дирижирует <em>он</em>. Разве могла она думать иначе, если уже не раз проходила через это? Где будет её голос, когда у Нэйтона их десятки или даже сотни? Кто встанет на защиту девушки, которая даже честь фамилии Кейн сохранить не смогла? Никто, кроме неё самой.</p><p>Несколько мелких снежинок опустились на поверхность горячего кофе и моментально растворились в нём. Виктория смотрела на них и думала, как велико её желание последовать их примеру: просто взять и раствориться. Но что будет дальше – покажет только зима.</p><p>– Мисс? Мисс! – из-за спины её звал какой-то посторонний голос.</p><p>Виктория обернулась и столкнулась взглядом с обеспокоенно смотрящим на неё мужчиной довольно не молодых лет. Он был одет в кожаную куртку поверх элегантной рубашки и жилетки и выглядел как далеко не бедный человек. Несмотря на изрядно тронутые сединой волосы и морщины, покрывающие лицо, этот мужчина выглядел подтянуто и свежо. Возможно, подумала Вик, он какой-нибудь спортсмен или военный в прошлом.</p><p>– Я могу Вам чем-то помочь, мисс? – спросил он, ненавязчиво осматривая девушку с ног до головы. – У Вас такие грустные глаза. Всё в порядке?</p><p>– Нет, – улыбнулась ему Виктория, старательно сдерживая вот-вот бы навернувшиеся слёзы. – Но мне никто не сможет помочь. Извините.</p><p>– Подождите, но ведь Вы...</p><p>Однако он уже говорил с её отдаляющейся спиной. Девушка испарилась, точно её здесь и не было, и единственным доказательством разговора с ней для этого мужчины был лишь стакан с недопитым кофе, оставленный ею на скамье.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Почему руки вдруг стали такими тяжёлыми? Почему ноги не могут двигаться? Почему мертвецкий холод гонит по спине и рукам орды мурашек, заставляя дрожь пронизывать всё тело? Виктория не могла понять, где она находится, и почему здесь везде так темно? В этом леденящем душу мраке было тихо и одновременно шумно. Отовсюду раздавились тяжёлые искажённые бестелесные голоса, твердящие наперебой друг другу: «Вколите ей аминозин и наблюдайте», «Приступы агрессии участились, нужно больше успокоительного», «Готовьте комнату интенсивной терапии», «Пациент в состоянии психоза, принимаем крайние меры», «Нет, стойте, она убьёт Вас! Никому не подходить!», «Тише, девочка, больно не будет». Давление подскакивало, и подступала тошнота. От всего этого безумия вновь кружилась голова. Очередной неприятный сон?</p><p>Вдруг раздался щелчок, и резко зажёгшийся ярким пятном среди темноты ядовитый жёлтый свет ослепил её глаза. Она сидела за столом в одной из комнат психиатрических сеансов Аркхема, прикованная за руки наручниками к кольцу на столе и за ноги – к ножкам стула. Одежда на ней была соответствующая – форменное платье в горизонтальную чёрно-белую полоску, которое носили заключённые в лечебнице женщины. Голос, который вдруг раздался напротив неё, играл уже слишком хорошо знакомыми ей хриплыми нотками:</p><p>– Кто это тут у нас очнулся? Спящая красавица?</p><p>Джером взглянул на неё из-под очков, опуская перед собой папку с документами, в каких обычно хранят личные дела пациентов лечебницы. Как же непривычно было видеть его не в обычной униформе заключённого, а в медицинском халате поверх приличной белой рубашки с чёрным галстуком.</p><p>– Джером? – Виктория присмотрелась к нему, не смея верить увиденному.</p><p>– Ну-ну-ну, попрошу, <em>здесь</em> я доктор Валеска. А ты... – его шрамированные губы растянулись в ухмылку, – моя маленькая глупая пациентка, которая вот-вот собственноручно выдавит из себя жизнь.</p><p>Он бросил папку на стол, и в выпавших из неё бумагах Айрис увидела свою фотографию. «Личное дело пациента номер К-115 Виктории Мелани Кейн» – гласило название документа. Сложно было поверить в то, что ей пришлось поменяться местами с Джеромом, и теперь он – её психиатр, а она – его невменяемая пациентка. Вик попыталась вырваться из оков, но успехом это не увенчалось.</p><p>– Оу, нет, даже не думай, эти штуки очень надёжные, уж я-то знаю, – сказал Джером, сцепив руки в замок на уровне лица и довольно растянув губы в улыбке.</p><p>– Но ведь я всегда освобождала тебя от цепей на наших сеансах, помнишь? Почему бы тебе не снять их с меня? – её голос дрожал, и она не понимала, почему.</p><p>– Потому что ты уже убила одного человека. А я парень молодой, мне ещё жить да жить. Не хочу быть следующим, кого ты прикончишь.</p><p>– Что? Убила? Кого я убила?</p><p>– Викторию Кейн.</p><p>Одинокая лампа над столом начала медленно раскачиваться, и Виктории показалось, будто она упускает из виду какое-то движение в комнате, словно в этом болтающемся свете таится что-то страшное. Но это место родилось в её сознании, и самое страшное, что могло тут быть, – только её собственные демоны.</p><p>– Я никого не убивала, – отчеканила девушка, исподлобья глядя на своего якобы лечащего врача.</p><p>Джером сверлил её пытливым и в какой-то степени пренебрежительным взглядом, и тут уголок его губ дрогнул в усмешке. Он наклонился вперёд, упёршись руками в стол, и спросил:</p><p>– Почему тогда ты здесь? Почему сидишь, закованная в цепи, как какое-нибудь агрессивное животное, которое так и жаждет перекусить кому-нибудь глотку?</p><p>Ответ на этот вопрос Виктории и самой было интересно узнать. Её уже бросало в холодный пот, а кисти рук тряслись в судорожных попытках освободиться от цепей. Всё это было ни капли не смешно, потому что происходящее выглядело слишком реально, чтобы воспринимать всё это как сон. Но не успела Айрис ответить Джерому, как над её левым ухом раздался ещё один знакомый голос, рифмующий слова и превращающий речь в стихи:</p><p>– Ничего не понимает,<br/>   Никого не принимает...<br/>   Наша маленькая птичка<br/>   Зря лишь голос свой срывает.</p><p>Обернувшись, она увидела Джервиса Тетча, тоже одетого совсем не как заключённый, а как работник медперсонала лечебницы. Он поставил на стол рядом с девушкой тяжёлый металлический поднос с медицинскими инструментами, взял в руки массивный шприц и начал вытягивать им какую-то неблаговидную зелёно-фиолетовую жидкость из склянки с изображённым на ней черепом.</p><p>– Что вы делаете? – Вик в нарастающей панике отодвинулась подальше от Тетча и нервно взглянула на Джерома, который переглянулся с другом и кивнул ему, одобряя его действия. – Нет! Я никого никогда не убивала, о чём вы вообще! Это какая-то ошибка! Я – доктор Виктория Айрис! Я помогаю психически нездоровым преступникам излечиться. И я же Виктория Кейн! Я не!..</p><p>Её надрывные попытки доказать свою честность и невиновность оказались оборваны протяжным хором десятков низких и слишком высоких голосов. Виктория осеклась по сторонам. Справа от неё заключённые Аркхема, одетые в медицинские халаты, выстроились рядками и уныло тянули ноты той самой песни, которую она пела им недавно на вечере. Только теперь эта песня была похожа на церковное отпевание. Это был... просто какой-то наводящий ужас кошмар!</p><p>– Нет, прошу вас, пожалуйста, – голос Виктории зазвучал в слезливых мольбах, когда она поняла, что Тетч полностью наполнил шприц, вставил иглу и теперь медленно приближается к ней. – Не надо. Не трогайте меня! Не трогайте! Умоляю, не надо!</p><p>Голос её сорвался в крик, когда Джервис оказался за её спиной. Наивность то была или же что-то ещё, но дёргающаяся в цепях Виктория старательно пыталась воззвать к Джерому. Она верила, он единственный, кто может спасти её здесь. Потому что всё, что сейчас происходит, – его игра, а он – кукловод. Но Валеска лишь скалился, глядя на её безрезультатные попытки увернуться из-под шприца. Всё это и вправду было бесполезно: в следующий миг девушка почувствовала вонзившуюся в шею тоненькую иглу и холод, расползающийся по венам.</p><p>Дальше – хуже. Сначала Вик не почувствовала особых изменений, но вскоре глаза стали щипать, а тело гореть так, словно вокруг пылали сотни пожаров. Она не знала, что вколол ей Тетч, но эта жидкость будто бы разъедала её тело изнутри. Голоса в хоре становились тяжелее и громче, давили на ощущения и вызывали головокружение. Вдруг под её ногами разлилась лужа багровой крови, уровень которой начал очень быстро подниматься и топить тело девушки в вязкой органической жидкости. Её будто держали в капсуле, которую медленно наполняли кровью.</p><p>Где у всего этого грань? Сколько можно продолжать эти издевательства над собственным разумом? Ответы были запечатлены в лицах смотрящих на Викторию Джерома и Джервиса и в завывающих похоронных голосах аркхемцев. Девушка не понимала, зачем кричит, зачем плачет, ведь всё это бесполезно. Но в руках страха мало кто думает о полезности своих нелепых потуг.</p><p>– Вот, что случается, когда пытаешься строить из себя жалкую несчастную жертву, полагая, будто от тебя отвернулся весь мир, – голос Джерома звучал осуждением и давлением. – Всем плевать. Городу наплевать. Твоим близким наплевать. Коллегам наплевать. Мне наплевать. Никто, кроме тебя самой, тебе не поможет. Взгляни на меня: мир ко мне никогда и не поворачивался. Я сам его к себе разворачиваю и впиваюсь зубами в лицо!</p><p>Кровь уже подступала к груди, и плачущую от ужаса Викторию начинала одолевать истерическая паника. Она отчаянно пыталась просить помощи, но её голос больше не звучал. Зато голос Джерома всё тяжелел и искрился:</p><p>– Закричи. Порви своё тело на куски изнутри! Пусти кровь всем, кто тебе не нравится, всем, кто держит у твоего горла нож. Сожги всё вокруг дотла и танцуй в этом диком огне на костях ублюдков, что уничтожали тебя! И смейся. Смейся до невозможности сделать вдох! Смейся до надрыва живота! Смейся, ведь это так прекрасно – наблюдать закат своей лживой жизни, что смывает позорное лицемерие кровью тех, кто был с тобой немил.</p><p>Его параноидальный смех покатился по всей комнате, отдаваясь в каждом, даже в самом дальнем, уголке её сознания. Он сливался с её немым криком, и Виктория вдруг услышала его смех внутри себя: он принадлежит ей, этот смех рвётся из её груди. Он так отчаянно пробивается через лёгкие в самое горло, он душит её, он берёт над ней власть. А кровь тем временем подступила к самому подбородку. Виктория знала, что сейчас захлебнётся в ней. Кровь поднималась к губам. Девушка задержала дыхание. И последнее, что пришлось увидеть обездвиженной немой Виктории, прежде чем захлебнуться алой вязкой жидкостью, – дьявольская улыбка и звонкий бесконтрольный смех Джерома Валески.</p><p>В следующую секунду Виктория проснулась под собственный стонущий вопль и резко подпрыгнула на кровати. С лица, покрытого испариной, никак не сходил отпечаток ужаса, а сердце колотилось с такой силой, что, казалось, вот-вот остановится. Девушка хватала ртом воздух, жадно глотала его и пыталась навести в голове порядок, вместе с тем убирая назад прилипшие к лицу волосы. Очередной кошмар – очередная попытка похоронить остатки своего здравого смысла. Что же с ней творит её собственный мозг?</p><p>В большой мягкой кровати, застеленной дорогим бельём, она была одна. Та половина, на которой обычно спал Нэйтон, пустовала, и девушку это обрадовало. Любое утро, когда ей не приходилось сразу же после пробуждения видеть его физиономию, по умолчанию становилось одним из самых счастливых. И каждый раз в голову закрадывался вопрос: а почему она вообще всё ещё спит с этим чудовищем в одной кровати? Испытывая тонны отвращения к себе, она всё же продолжала ложиться в эту постель.</p><p>Таблетки – первое, в чём она видела острую необходимость этим утром. Анти-галлюциногенные и успокоительные, которые ей прописал врач, были призваны облегчать её тяжёлые симптомы после пробуждения всякий раз, когда она видела свои столь реалистичные сны. Трясущимися руками девушка достала из ящика тумбочки упаковку таблеток, непослушными пальцами выдавила две капсулы и закинула их в рот. Непроизвольно дёргающейся рукой она опрокинула на пол стакан с водой, которой собиралась запить лекарства. Виктория отошла назад на пару шагов и завопила, с тревогой глядя на растекающуюся под осколками воду:</p><p>– Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста! Принесите мне воды! Пожалуйста!</p><p>Сию секунду в комнату залетела горничная, которая периодически приходила к Айрисам и наводила порядок в доме. Она принесла девушке стакан воды, и та с жадностью опустошила его, после извинившись и попросив ещё один. Она пила так, будто провела неделю в сухой пустыне без капли жидкости во рту, и это напугало горничную. Но на её обеспокоенный вопрос о самочувствии Виктория ответила просто, пытаясь непринуждённо улыбаться: «Всего лишь кошмар приснился. Ничего особенного».</p><p>Лекарства и впрямь действовали, Виктории стало значительно легче. По крайней мере, руки перестали трястись, а сердце больше не колотилось о грудную клетку, как обезумевшее. Девушка надела чёрные брюки-скинни с завышенной талией, заправила в них свободную блузку с широкими длинными рукавами, собрала волосы в хвост и покинула комнату, чтобы спуститься вниз и позавтракать, хоть кусок в горло и не лез.</p><p>Во всём доме было так тихо. Даже музыка, которую так любит слушать Нэйтон на своём дорогом патефоне, не звучала. На секунду Вик с радостью предположила, что Нэйтона вообще дома нет. Но, спускаясь вниз на первый этаж, на лестнице она услышала доносящиеся из гостиной мужские голоса, один из которых принадлежал её супругу. Кто же к ним пришёл с утра пораньше?</p><p>В гостиной на двух диванчиках, стоящих по обе стороны от журнального столика, расположились двое мужчин: Нэйтон Айрис и деловитый мужчина-блондин в строгом сером костюме, которого девушка видела впервые. Виктория украдкой вошла в комнату, прислушиваясь, о чём же они говорили. Нэйтон, который до этого момента слегка улыбался в разговоре с мужчиной, увидел вошедшую жену и поприветствовал:</p><p>– Доброе утро, дорогая, – а после обратился к сидящему напротив него мужчине: – Знакомься, Роберт, это моя прелестная супруга – Виктория.</p><p>От его притворно сладких речей привычно подступала тошнота. Девушка еле сдерживалась, чтобы не кривить губы. Незнакомец обернулся к Виктории и взглянул на неё своими пугающими большими чёрными глазами.</p><p>– Виктория, это Роберт Крэстон, один из самых влиятельных адвокатов в Готэме, мой личный юрист и хороший друг. Я тебе о нём говорил, – представил его Айрис.</p><p>Мужчина примерно того же возраста, что и Нэйтон, встал и протянул девушке руку в вежливом жесте. Та рассматривала его несколько секунд. Его светлая будто бы фарфоровая кожа в сочетании с бездонными чёрными глазами и тонкими заострёнными чертами лица делали этого не по годам смазливого парня похожим на куклу. Вик с прикрытой неохотой пожала ему руку, пока Роберт Крэстон не сводил с неё заинтересованного взгляда.</p><p>– Ты вовремя, – сказал Нэйтон, поднимаясь с дивана. – Я как раз хотел идти будить тебя. Требуется твоя маленькая помощь в делах, которые мы с Робертом обсуждаем.</p><p>Взяв растерянную Викторию под руки, он отвёл её и усадил на диван, опустившись рядом. Мистер Крэстон, поправив свой пиджак, тоже вернулся на своё место. Виктория не была настолько глупой, чтобы не понять, какие в свете последних событий Нэйтон может вести дела со своим юристом. Приготовившись к очень неприятному разговору, она сделала глубокий вдох и пообещала себе ни в коем случае не дать сегодня растоптать своё достоинство, что бы сейчас не произошло. Всё. Хватит.</p><p>– Итак, – начал Айрис. – От тебя не требуется ничего сверхсложного. Нам нужен лишь твой маленький автограф. Вот здесь.</p><p>Он положил перед ней лист бумаги и протянул ручку. Девушка не спешила её брать, а для начала опустила глаза и взглянула на документ. И в следующую секунду, когда она прочитала его название, её лицо сковало тревожное изумление. Нахмурившаяся Виктория взяла лист в руки и произнесла, едва ли понимая происходящее:</p><p>– Дарственная?</p><p>– Документ, который избавит тебя от обременяющих бизнес-проблем, – сказал Нэйтон, настойчиво протягивая девушке ручку и перекидываясь короткой улыбкой со своим юристом.</p><p>Из-за нарастающей тревоги, застилающей пеленой глаза, Виктория с трудом могла разобрать написанное. Бегая глазами между строк, она вовсе не читала текст документа, а билась в потоке захлестнувших её гневных эмоций.</p><p>– Мистер Айрис хотел сказать, – вдруг заговорил Крэстон, – что, согласно этой дарственной, Вы безвозмездно передадите в его руки учредительные права на предприятия, которые получили в наследство от Сары и Артура Кейнов, что в итоге снимет с Вас полномочия ведения родительского бизнеса.</p><p>– Видишь ли, – Нэйтон пододвинулся ближе к неотрывно смотрящей в бумагу Виктории, и его нарочито мягкий бас зазвучал почти возле её уха, – директора компаний, которыми владели твои родители, оказались куда более дальновидными, чем ты, и поторопились оформить все правоустанавливающие документы на человека с фамилией Кейн. Но они забыли кое о чём весьма важном: ты больше не носишь фамилию Кейн.</p><p>Искромётное давление, которое он оказывал на неё, сейчас нисколько не пугало Викторию. Впервые за два года её захлестнула ярость. Впервые за два года она еле сдерживала невыносимый порыв вцепиться пальцами в его горло и свернуть ему шею. Крэстон было заговорил с ней, с намерением вновь внушить праведность их с Нэйтоном дел, но Виктория, не обратив на него внимания, даже слушать не стала и выдавила с неестественным смешком:</p><p>– Вы что, смеётесь надо мной? Дарственная? Вы хотите, чтобы я просто так отказалась от того, что мои родители с таким трудом возводили многие годы?</p><p>– Миссис Айрис, – Крэстон всё-таки сказал то, что хотел, – насколько мне известно, делами фирм Вы не занимаетесь, и Ваши родители никогда не посвящали Вас в тонкости семейного бизнеса. Согласно завещанию, они оставили Вам право распоряжаться их акциями, но в документах нет никаких упоминаний о праве возглавлять компании.</p><p>– Завещанию? Тому самому, которое Вы основательно переписали? Это не завещание моих родителей, а плод Вашего личного творчества. Можете поставить его себе в рамочку и гордиться им всю свою жизнь, но я никогда не назову эту «бумагу» последней волей своих отца и матери, – её губы непроизвольно скривились при взгляде на блондина, а после Виктория обратилась к мужу: – Ты же чиновник. Ты не можешь заниматься бизнесом. Это поступление законом.</p><p>– Солнышко, неужели ты всё ещё не поняла: в этом городе нет ничего, что я не могу. А закон в Готэме – лишь образное понятие, создающее иллюзию правопорядка, – Нэйтон откинулся на спинку дивана, вальяжно раскинув на ней руки, и выдохнул с ожиданием: – Подписывай. Так или иначе, я всё равно стану владельцем этих фирм, хочешь ты этого или нет. От тебя мало что зависит. Просто оформление дарственной – самый быстрый и наименее проблемный способ приобрести акции Кейнов в доле их компаний.</p><p>Это была попытка заставить её предать память своих родителей, попытка призвать её отвернуться от семьи, отказаться от ценностей, чтобы в конечном итоге уронить достоинство. Кровь в жилах закипала, и Виктория медленно теряла контроль над собой. Перед глазами будто бы стоял туман, который не давал ей разглядеть границы вежливости и рамки сохранения самообладания. Эта злополучная дарственная стала последней каплей в чаше непробиваемого терпения. Девушка стремительно летела в пропасть своего накопившегося гнева.</p><p>– Нэйтон, ты можешь делать, что хочешь, – процедила она сквозь зубы.  – Можешь переоформлять документы на землю, где стоит мой особняк, можешь составлять дарственные и подделывать завещания. Но <em>от меня</em> ты никогда ничего не получишь.</p><p>Такое заявление Нэйтон не предвидел. Он удивился, но продемонстрировал это очень скупо и сдержанно, а затем вновь наклонился к девушке и протянул с нажимом:</p><p>– Повтори.</p><p>– Я сказала, – Виктория взялась двумя руками за грань листа дарственной и начала медленно, словно наслаждаясь каждым хрустом бумаги, его рвать, – что ты ничего от меня не получишь.</p><p>Обрывки документа упали на журнальный столик, а Виктория позволила себе дерзкий неотрывный взгляд прямо в лицо своему кошмару. Она смотрела на Нэйтона с вызовом, как будто вмиг избавилась от страха и от его довлеющего воздействия над ней. Его поступки вышли за любые рамки дозволенного. С этого дня, с этого момента она больше не позволит ему безгранично властвовать над ней. Но позволит ли ей это Нэйтон?</p><p>– Ничего страшного, – сказал он, после того как полминуты буравил супругу неоднозначным взглядом и хищно поджимал губы. – В конце концов, все мы совершаем ошибки.</p><p>– Единственной ошибкой, которую я совершила в своей жизни, было молчаливое согласие с родительским решением выдать меня за тебя замуж.</p><p>Сердце забилось так часто, и чувство обиды поглотило рациональный самоконтроль. Сколько можно было держать это в себе? Куда всё это приведёт, если не оборвать цепочку унижений? Теперь, когда Нэйтон зашёл так далеко, когда уже не осталось никаких сомнений, что чувств к жене у него нет, Виктория окончательно потеряла веру в его исправление. Такие монстры не меняются – они изменяют мир, причём в самую худшую сторону.</p><p>Но Нэйтон, как и всегда, не позволял своей тёмной стороне доминировать над его поведением в присутствии посторонних. Его реакцией на оскалившуюся жену была лишь лёгкая усмешка и слова:</p><p>– Видимо, ты всё ещё не пришла в себя. Работа в психиатрической больнице со свихнувшимися преступниками отнимает много сил и ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Но ничего. Скоро ты одумаешься. Роберт, – он взглянул на мужчину с наигранной спокойной улыбкой. – Тебя не затруднит составить ещё одну копию документа? Как видишь, моя жена совершенно не видит ценность юридических бумаг.</p><p>– Непременно, сэр, – кивнул Крэстон и поднялся с дивана вслед за Нэйтоном.</p><p>Виктория заворожённо, точно в каком-то туманном трансе, смотрела на обрывки всученной ей дарственной, разбросанные по журнальному столику. Эти клочки бумаги внушали девушке уверенность в том, что она ещё может дать отпор злу и несправедливости. Они доказывали, что в ней всё ещё теплится вера в перемены собственной жизни.</p><p>К её счастью, Роберт Крэстон уже уходил. Терпеть его присутствие и их с Нэйтоном непринуждённые разговоры под сладкие дежурные усмешки было просто невыносимо. Этот мужчина был во всём солидарен со своим клиентом, а его фальшивое дружелюбие по отношению к дочери Кейнов мог заметить даже ребёнок. Они провожали юриста вдвоём, хоть Виктория толком в этом и не участвовала. Было бы здорово, подумала она, если бы Нэйтон сейчас ушёл вместе с ним и оставил её одну. От водоворота эмоций вновь кружилась голова, и Виктория чувствовала себя отвратительно.</p><p>– Встретимся завтра в моём офисе в мэрии, – Нэйтон на прощание пожал руку своему другу.</p><p>– Я заеду после обеда, – улыбнулся стоявший у выхода Роберт, а затем перевёл взгляд на стоящую в стороне Викторию и подошёл к ней. – Миссис Айрис, Ваш муж желает Вам лишь добра, пытаясь приобрести дело Ваших родителей. Он сможет позаботиться об их бизнесе и достойно продолжить его. Пожалуйста, подумайте над нашим предложением подписать дарственную. Это крайне облегчит мне задачу.</p><p>Его рука легла на её плечо и крепко вцепилась в него. Непозволительно крепко, словно еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не раздавить... Виктории это не понравилось. Она тут же ответила ему с пренебрежением:</p><p>– Я не собираюсь думать об этом. Моё решение окончательно, и я его не изменю.</p><p>– Очень зря, – произнёс Крэстон, глядя ей прямо в глаза и в этот самый момент раскрыв свою такую же омерзительную сторону, что имел и Айрис.</p><p>Больше Виктория никому не хотела позволять относиться к себе, как к тряпке. А какой-то шестёрке своего подлого мужа – и подавно! Она действовала на чистом адреналине, и в следующую секунду раздался мгновенный хлопок – девушка наградила Крэстона увесистой пощёчиной. Он почти что взвыл, схватившись за покрасневшую щёку, зато руку с её плеча тут же убрал.</p><p>Непривычно встревоженный Нэйтон побеспокоился о его ране, но Крэстон уверял, что в этом нет ничего страшного, и что он совсем не винит Викторию. Но та во всём этом не видела ничего, кроме профессиональной актёрской игры, за которой этот подозрительный мужчина скрывал тонны негатива к ней. Что она ему сделала? Чем вызвала столько антипатии к себе с самой же первой встречи? Ответы на эти вопросы она и не хотела знать.</p><p>Ещё раз попрощавшись с юристом, Нэйтон закрыл за ним дверь. Щелчок, и в доме повисла напряжённая тишина, нарушаемая лишь тяжёлым сопением девушки, которая никак не могла унять нервной дрожи в руках. Айрис медленно обернулся к ней и бросил свысока свой осуждающий презрительный взгляд. И пусть смелость Виктории сегодня переродилась, взглянуть ему в глаза она не осмелилась.</p><p>– За что ты его ударила? – спросил мужчина.</p><p>– Он позволил себе прикоснуться ко мне. А я ему не разрешала. Я не хотела, чтобы он меня трогал, – в её ровном голосе, как бы она ни старалась держаться суровости, звенели нотки обиды.</p><p>– Какая ты сегодня, гм... тревожная, – последнее слово подошедший к ней Нэйтон подобрал с особым трудом. Несколько секунд он молча изучал её лицо, а затем вдруг протянул ей раскрытую ладонь и сказал: – Дай мне руку.</p><p>Виктория подняла на него глаза и посмотрела с недоверием. Ничего хорошего в этой странной просьбе она увидеть не могла. Нэйтон настойчиво повторил, с особым акцентом произнося каждое слово:</p><p>– Дай мне свою руку, Виктория.</p><p>Что заставило её довериться ему, она так и не смогла объяснить даже самой себе. Вик с предосторожностью вложила свою правую руку в его раскрытую ладонь, но приготовилась в любой момент её одёрнуть, если заметит в муже вспыхнувшую ярость. Но он вёл себя куда более странно, чем обычно: смотрел на неё с надменным спокойствием, даже каким-то умиротворением, а левой рукой стал поглаживать её по доверенной руке. Вот, где Виктории нужно было почувствовать подкрадывающегося монстра. Но этот фальшивый свет ослепил её, а поняла она это, к сожалению, слишком поздно.</p><p>Нэйтон отпустил её руку и слегка приподнял губы в полуулыбке, а в следующую секунду его рука в мгновение ока взметнулась над девушкой и со всей силы ударила её по лицу. Отброшенная назад Виктория охнула от боли и схватилась за горящую от удара левую сторону лица.</p><p>– Знаешь, почему я это сделал? – высокая фигура Айриса медленно приближалась к ней. – Потому что я <em>не хотел</em>, чтобы ты ко мне прикасалась.</p><p>Он вновь настиг замешкавшуюся Викторию, и на этот раз всё такая же тяжёлая пощёчина пришлась ей по правой щеке. Девушка не удержалась на подкосившихся ногах, успела лишь сделать пару попятных шагов, споткнулась о нижние ступени лестницы и села на них. Конечно, его гнев был столь очевиден! Она просто не могла позволить себе наивные предположения о том, что сможет остаться безнаказанной. Её лицо почти онемело от боли. Нужно срочно приложить что-нибудь холодное, иначе останутся заметные синяки.</p><p>– С каждым днём ты разочаровываешь меня всё сильнее, Виктория, – монотонно произнёс Нэйтон, спустив с небольшого столика в углу прихожей расписную дорогую вазу и поставив её на пол. – Когда же ты наконец-то усвоишь, что со мной лучше не шутить? Интересно, к тому моменту... все ли твои кости останутся целыми?..</p><p>Ему достаточно было схватить столик одной рукой, чтобы поднять, и Нэйтон швырнул его в жену. Ей не хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы увернуться. Когда мебель влетела в неё, Виктория могла поклясться, что слышала хруст своих костей. Голову она успела прикрыть, но пришлось пожертвовать руками, на которые получилось опереться, чтобы встать, только сквозь тонны жгучей боли. Он не ударит её больше! Он не причинит ей боли! Она будет сопротивляться!</p><p>– Ты никогда не была сильной. И никогда не была смелой. Ты боялась перечить своим родителям и всегда подчинялась моей воле, – Айрис продолжал рассуждать, тем временем уже хватаясь за полновесную напольную вешалку. – А сегодня вдруг проснулась и решила, что тебе всё дозволено? Забавно... И где же ты этого нахваталась? Может, в своей любимой крысиной дыре, которую зовёшь работой?</p><p>Он развернулся и мгновенно запустил в супругу ещё один предмет интерьера, но на этот раз он её не задел. Девушка, беспомощно хватаясь за перила лестницы, спешила подняться наверх. Но её побег он не допустит. Нэйтон точно был уверен: сегодня эта девушка будет страдать болью, суммарно полученной за все два года их брака. Ей никуда не сбежать от него в его доме.</p><p>– Твоё место у моих ног! – заявил он, двинувшись за ней. – Твоя жалкая жизнь всё ещё продолжается только потому, что я так решил. Но я уверен, все твои попытки опозорить меня, оскорбить, обидеть – всё это неумолимо заставит меня в скором времени пересмотреть твою ценность для себя. Мне не нужна жена, которая меня не уважает, не уважает мои решения, моих друзей, мои чувства. Куда ты там ползёшь, дрянь? Вернись сюда живо!!!</p><p>Этот леденящий душу нечеловеческий крик заставил вновь испытывающую страх Викторию лишь двигаться быстрее. Колени дрожали, ноги не слушались, сердце в панике готово было выпрыгнуть из груди и разорваться. Оказавшись на втором этаже, она быстро добралась до спальни и заперлась в ней. Выхода не было. Бежать некуда. Виктория заставляла шокированный мозг работать на полную и думала, думала, думала... Если сейчас что-нибудь не придумать, ополоумевший Айрис не оставит от неё и мокрого места.</p><p>Первая пришедшая в голову идея казалась самой выигрышной. Виктория решила, что сумеет обмануть Нэйтона. Прыгать с балкона она не отважилась, но попыталась создать видимость, будто так она и сделала: раскрыла двери балкона, а сама притаилась под кроватью. Тяжёлые шаги за дверью опасливо приближались к спальне, заставляя девушку дрожать от страха. Виктория закусывала нижнюю губу и еле сдерживала наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, это меня остановит? Не будь такой тупой! – прокричав это, Нэйтон проломил дверь, буквально выбив её с петель.</p><p>Девушка задержала дыхание, зажав рот ладонью, и нервно наблюдала из-под кровати за блестящими двинувшимися в сторону балкона ботинками, в которых она увидела своё уродливо напуганное отражение. «Пусть он поверит. Пусть он поверит. Пусть он поверит. Пожалуйста, пусть поверит и уйдёт», – забилось учащённым пульсом в районе висков. Что же с ней такое? Почему пару минут назад она была готова в гневном порыве задушить Нэйтона, а теперь жалко дрожит под кроватью с молебным желанием остаться незамеченной? Неужели всё, на что способна её бравость, это дерзить мужу, пока тот сдерживается? Только сейчас она осознала ничтожную цену своей смелости.</p><p>Нэйтон вдруг остановился, замер, не проронив ни слова, а после медленно направился от балкона обратно в сторону выхода из спальни. Виктория прикрыла глаза, взывая ко всем святым, чтобы её предположения оказались верными: «Он поверил. Поверил. Да, пусть он уходит. Пусть уходит. Пускай бежит искать меня на улицу, а я пока соберу вещи и сбегу».</p><p>Следующий его выпад был слишком резкий, чтобы мгновенно осознать, что произошло: он круто развернулся и со всей силы стукнул ногой по ребру кровати, с грохотом отбросив её к стене. Больше у Виктории не было укрытия. Она не успела вскочить даже на четвереньки, как тут же угодила под ногу мужчины, который пнул Вик в живот, отшвырнув её немощное тело к отлетевшей кровати. Откашляв острую боль в районе рёбер, Вик взглянула на Айриса, который уже неторопливо направлялся к ней.</p><p>– Ты и твои игры меня сильно утомили, любимая, – произнёс он под тяжестью своего уставшего дыхания и сдул падающие на глаза выбившиеся из идеальной причёски пряди чёрных волос.</p><p>Виктория попыталась рвануть с места, обогнуть Нэйтона и выскочить из спальни – вера в собственные силы всё ещё была сильна. Но мужчина быстро пресёк эту попытку, отбросив её ногой обратно к кровати. Второй удар оказался куда больнее первого, так как пришёлся на уже пострадавшие рёбра. Виктория больно зажмурилась и тихо застонала, придерживая крик.</p><p>– Ты не хочешь играть по-хорошему. Значит, мы будем играть по-плохому, – произнося это, возвысившийся над Викторией Нэйтон снял с пояса брюк кожаный ремень и начал наматывать его на кулак, зафиксировав тяжёлую металлическую пряжку на костяшках.</p><p>Она наблюдала за этим и понимала: боль неотвратима. Боль... Та самая, что сопровождает её на протяжении двух лет. Еженедельно, ежедневно, ежечасно... не упуская возможности напомнить о слабости этой девушки.</p><p>– Надеюсь, – Нэйтон встал прямо над ней и поднял её лицо к себе за подбородок, – тебе нравится вкус крови. И крокодиловая кожа.</p><p>В последний миг, перед тем как ощутить немеющую боль в челюсти, Виктория всё-таки подняла на него глаза. Её впервые посетило желание увидеть его лицо, перед тем как он заносит над ней руку. Интересно, как он смотрит на неё в этот момент? Но ничего, кроме отвращения, звериной ярости и омерзительного превосходства она не увидела. Но посмотреть ему в глаза, перед тем как почувствовать вкус собственной крови во рту и услышать хруст своего же черепа, было на удивление... приятно.</p><p>Вкус металлической пряжки оставался на зубах. Кровь заполонила весь рот. Руки, грубо прижатые к полу ногами Айриса, лишь вяло вздрагивали от очередного нанесённого удара, а ноги и вовсе будто бы парализовало. Сегодня Виктория бросила вызов своим страхам. И поплатилась за это. Всё так, как и говорил ей нарисованный в её сознании Джером, – она собственноручно выдавливает из себя жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава 8. Обнажённая душа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последняя вспышка ярости Нэйтона Айриса отправила его жену в больницу с тяжёлыми последствиями. Сразу же после того, как разбил ей половину лица, он отвёз её к своим врачам, чтобы они вновь замели за ним следы. Конечно, и на этот раз не обошлось без фальсифицированной «официальной» версии произошедшего, ведь, если бы Нэйтон не заботился об этом, его репутация уже давно бы балансировала на грани краха. Лучшие хирурги, а затем и косметологи Готэма вернули все прелестные черты лица девушки на место, избавили её от уродливых шрамов, восстановили кости и зубы. Жаль только, что искалеченную душу никто ей восстановить не мог.</p><p>Как только движение губами перестало быть для Виктории невыносимо болезненным, первым, что она попросила у врачей, был вызов полиции. Но они игнорировали эту её просьбу и продолжали твердить все как один: «Вы скоро поправитесь, миссис Айрис, не переживайте». Здесь у Виктории, которая в немом крике проглатывала слёзы, рождалась ещё одна просьба к ним: никогда больше не называть её этой проклятой фамилией.</p><p>О том, что госпожа «попала в аварию», узнал и Альберт, который сразу же примчался в больницу и просидел там всё время, пока девушка не пришла в сознание и не заговорила. Она знала, что он единственный человек во всём городе, который станет её слушать, поэтому наконец-то рассказала дворецкому истинную причину, по которой она оказалась на операционном столе. Но, как только Альберт хотел забить тревогу, Виктории пришлось объяснить ему все ужасные последствия необдуманной атаки на Айриса. Меньше всего она хотела, чтобы этот монстр причинил боль ещё и её другу, поэтому слёзно умоляла Альберта держать всё это пока в секрете. Тот с большим трудом заставил себя согласиться и взял с Виктории обещание как можно скорее убраться от этого гнилого человека. «Если бы всё было так просто, Альберт, ах, если бы...» – больно дрожало в её осипшем голосе под напряжённое пиканье кардиостимулятора.</p><p>Спустя неделю, Виктория полностью восстановилась и вернулась в Нерроуз, в психиатрическую лечебницу для душевно больных преступников, где собиралась с головой уйти в работу, как и прежде, трусливо прячась в этом богом забытом месте от невменяемого мужа. Она не могла позволить себе думать о своих личных проблемах на работе, где должна быть сильной, исполнять свой медицинский долг и помогать своему подопечному. Тем не менее, за работой над бумагами, в обеденное время, на собрании докторов – ни на минуту она не переставала размышлять о том, как вывести Нэйтона на чистую воду, как осветить общественности его демоническую сторону и как наконец-то вырваться из этого ада. Правда, однажды у неё уже был подобный настрой, о котором она вскоре, попав в больницу с травмой головы, очень пожалела.</p><p>Как она теперь может помогать пациенту, если даже сама себе помочь не в силах? Может ли она вообще теперь оставаться психиатром? Задумавшись об этом, Вик вдруг поняла, что стоит перед сложным выбором: пожалеть своё здоровье, уволиться из Аркхема и сосредоточиться на решении проблемы с Айрисом, или же забыть о своей растоптанной жизни и продолжить работу над реабилитацией своего бесценного пациента.</p><p>* * *</p><p>В буфете для рабочего персонала Аркхема в обеденное время было довольно людно. Это место разительно отличалось от непрезентабельной столовой, в которой кормили заключённых, с её ледяными скамейками, мрачными каменными стенами, минимальным освещением и скудной едой, по вкусу напоминавшей переработанную газетную бумагу. В буфете же для рабочего персонала было довольно светло, уютно, а мебель была куда удобнее, чем то непотребство, предоставляемое пациентам. Врачи, медсёстры, надсмотрщики – все приходили сюда за чашечкой ароматного напитка и кусочком чего-нибудь вкусненького, чтобы ненадолго отвлечься от своей нервной работы.</p><p>Здесь же сейчас оказалась и доктор Айрис. Стоя в очереди и рассматривая предложенную еду под стеклом, она не могла прогнать из головы навязчивое желание поскорее встретиться с Джеромом. Ей потребовалась неделя, чтобы осознать, как сильно она зависит от их психотерапевтических бесед, которые в последнее время стали такими редкими. Ей нужно было увидеть его растягивающуюся улыбку, и чувство это становилось сродни нужде в кислороде. Но... почему?</p><p>– Мне, пожалуйста, латте и кекс с малиной, – сказала она темнокожей пухлой буфетчице, мило улыбаясь и указывая пальцем на сладость за стеклом.</p><p>И правда... почему же?.. Неужели то, от чего она так старательно отнекивалась, то, что она пыталась поместить в самый дальний угол своей души и задушить, всё-таки так сильно? Видеть его, слышать, чувствовать его нужду в ней, ощущать свою важность для него... Так как же всё-таки называется это чувство, которое она питает к Джерому Валеске?</p><p>Думать об этом и дальше ей не позволил вдруг отозвавший её голос начальника:</p><p>– Надо же, я тоже люблю малиновые кексы. В нашем буфете их делают просто волшебными.</p><p>Виктория осеклась. Хьюго Стрейндж, кажется, подошёл к ней буквально только что, тоже собравшись подкрепиться. Под неизменными круглыми очками, линзы которых чуть отливали красным, блестели всё такие же нарочито добродушные глаза, которые в последнее время казались девушке больше подозрительными, чем неоспоримо добрыми. После того, как она узнала о его непозволительных методах обращения с пациентами, её доверие к главврачу значительно упало, и что-то в нём начало пугать и отталкивать Викторию.</p><p>– Профессор Стрейндж, – приветствовала она, стараясь улыбаться.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис, – тот тоже двинул уголками рта. – Рад снова видеть Вас в наших рядах. Как Ваши раны? Слышал, хирурги почти основательно восстанавливали Ваше лицо после той аварии.</p><p>– Всего лишь слухи, профессор. Пара царапин, небольшие повреждения. Больше времени ушло на моральное восстановление, – врала Виктория, пока ждала свой заказ. Скорее бы его уже принесли, чтобы она могла убраться и не разговаривать с заведующим.</p><p>– А по Вам и не скажешь, – Хьюго заглянул ей в лицо, внимательно разглядывая его, точно картину в музее. – Даже намёка на шрамы не видно.</p><p>– Точно, – с омерзительной обидой внутри протянула девушка, переступая через тонны своего отвращения ко всей этой ситуации. – Хирурги, которых мой муж нанимает из раза в раз, чтобы вылечить меня, просто настоящие мастера своего дела.</p><p>Приятная буфетчица подала Виктории её горячий кофе-латте и блюдце с кексом. С улыбкой поблагодарив её, Айрис взяла заказ и отошла от раздачи, заняв свободный столик в углу. Она полагала, что отвязалась от профессора и от его не в меру любопытных расспросов, но очень скоро он, взяв себе чай и такой же кекс с малиной, с её неохотного позволения присел к ней за столик. Отказывать начальнику и иметь от этого проблемы ей бы не хотелось – и без того хватает. И Стрейндж продолжил разговор, сказав:</p><p>– Полагаю, Ваш муж очень любит Вас, раз так заботится и нанимает для Вас лучших врачей.</p><p>В ответ на это Виктория начала закатисто смеяться. Она не могла это остановить, смех просто рвался из неё, словно какая-то зараза, превращаясь чуть ли не в истерический припадок. Она бы хотела остановиться, но не могла, пыталась, но не получалось. Как же это было смешно – Нэйтон и любовь! Ничего смешнее в своей жизни она не слышала! Её необычное поведение привлекло внимание посетителей буфета. Многие охранники и работники медперсонала глядели на Викторию Айрис с удивлением, пока та поднимала на смех слова главврача.</p><p>– Простите, – сказала она, прикрыв рот ладошкой и всё ещё прогоняя смех. – Простите, пожалуйста. Простите. Да, да, муж у меня такой любящий, вот и заботится о моём состоянии. Мне так повезло, Вы не представляете.</p><p>Это звучало настолько же лживо, насколько и абсурдно. Но Виктории было неизменно смешно. Не грустно, не больно, не обидно... смешно. Она на секунду задумалась, почему она смеётся, если внутри так сильно хочется плакать. Но ответить так и не смогла.</p><p>– Интересно, – вдруг протянул едва хихикающий с ней в унисон Стрейндж, только вот смеялся он совсем по другому поводу, – а как Ваш любящий муж относится к тому, что Вам больше по душе умалишённые преступники, нежели обеспеченные чиновники?</p><p>После такого заявления смех отступил сам собой. Виктория опустила чашку с кофе, взглянула на Стрейнджа и с непониманием наморщила лоб. Что он такое несёт и что имеет в виду? Её пугали его недобро заблестевшие глаза и поджимающиеся в сдержанной ехидной ухмылке губы.</p><p>– Что, простите? – переспросила девушка.</p><p>– Я о Ваших психотерапевтических сеансах с заключённым «И-146». Можно ли их назвать чисто психотерапевтическими? Ох, меня одолевает такое профессиональное любопытство! – Стрейндж нетерпеливо потёр руки и заулыбался, как одержимый учёный. – Уж простите за шквал не совсем пристойных вопросов, но как давно Вас с Валеской связывают интимные отношения? Как Вы поняли, что испытываете сексуальное влечение к маньяку-убийце?</p><p>Викторию бросило в холодный пот от этих вопросов. Она прекрасно знала, что подобные предположения таятся в головах почти всех сотрудников лечебницы после того случая, когда она при всех танцевала с Джеромом. Но отсутствие в голосе заведующего какого-либо сомнения, давало ей понять: он ни секунды не сомневается в праведности своих гипотез.</p><p>– Профессор, – произнесла она в замешательстве, – Вы в чём-то меня подозреваете?</p><p>– Нет, дорогая. Я кое-что о Вас <em>знаю</em>.</p><p>Стрейндж снизил голос до тона, слышимого только им двоим, и отхлебнул свой чай, после начав непринуждённо помешивать его ложечкой, приговаривая что-то о недостатке сахара. Виктория старалась держаться едва ли озадаченного выражения лица, хотя на деле всем нутром била тревогу. Голоса вокруг неё становились едва слышимыми, и существенным становился лишь неестественно дружелюбный голос Хьюго Стрейнджа.</p><p>– В стенах моей лечебницы от меня ничего не скроется.</p><p>– Да о чём Вы?! – взвинчивалась Вик.</p><p>– Я говорил с Джеромом незадолго до того, что с Вами случилось, и узнал очень много интересных подробностей Ваших взаимоотношений. Он рассказал мне о весьма интимной стороне ваших сеансов и упомянул, что Вы доверяете ему, как же он там сказал... «Ваше тело». Знаете, ещё ни один из докторов не практиковал подобный подход к пациенту. Должно быть, в этом и кроется успех Вашей, хм, <em>терапии</em>, доктор Айрис.</p><p>Сдерживаться становилось всё труднее и труднее. У Виктории задрожали руки и предательски сбилось дыхание. Конечно, половина из того, что он утверждает, – полная чушь, но другая половина имеет все основания называться правдой. Та половина, которая утверждает об интимности взаимоотношений Джерома и Виктории. Как бы она сейчас не отвергала брошенных ей провокаций, отрицать свою особенную связь с Валеской она не могла.</p><p>– Я не понимаю, о чём Вы... – но договорить ей не дал главврач, который не терпел вранья.</p><p>– Миссис Айрис, нам с Вами хорошо известно, что психическое расстройство – это, прежде всего, эмоциональная неудовлетворённость. Человеку не хватает взаимопонимания, тепла, и мы, психотерапевты, стремимся восполнить эти пробелы. И знаете... мне нравится, что Вы даёте Джерому слишком много. Собственно, за этим Вы и здесь.</p><p>– Нас с Джеромом связывают близкие отношения, да, – девушка сделала свой голос чуть твёрже, – но лишь как друзей. Между нами не было ничего больше. А то, что он Вам сказал... Он лишь играет. Уж Вам-то не составило бы труда это понять.</p><p>– Скорее всего, я бы так и подумал, не будь у меня значительного багажа подозрений на Ваш счёт. Кроме тех, что обсуждаются во всей больнице, разумеется. Пока Вы были на больничном и восстанавливали здоровье, я проверил терапевтические журналы, которые Вы ведёте. Которые Вы <em>должны</em> вести. Вы делали пометки лишь в самом начале своей работы с Джеромом. А дальше... Видимо, Вы потеряли профессиональный интерес и заимели личный. Я не прав?</p><p>Это было поражение. Все оправдания и отрицания звучали бы глупо, а попытки уйти от разговора или сменить тему – ещё глупее. Айрис остолбенела. Она даже не пыталась понять, почему Джером всё рассказал Стрейнджу, да ещё и приукрасил такой непристойной мишурой, потому что причина его поступка была ясна ей, как день, – развлечение. Она знала его уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы догадаться, что Джером просто хотел повеселиться, а вовсе не подставить её. Именно это умасливало её злость на него.</p><p>– Не здесь нам с Вами говорить об этом, профессор, – девушка попыталась свернуть разговор, чтобы хотя бы не выставлять всё это напоказ.</p><p>– Значит, говорить всё-таки есть, о чём, – гаденько самодовольно улыбнулся Хьюго, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Пройдёмте в мой кабинет? Там и обсудим Вашу «нестандартную» терапию и её неоценимый вклад в наше дело.</p><p>– Я ещё не доела свой кекс, – процедила Вик и постаралась проглотить кусочек кекса, который застревал в горле после неприятного разговора.</p><p>Однако продолжению этого разговора не суждено было состояться прямо сейчас. Мимо буфета вдруг промчалась парочка-другая переполошённых охранников, один из которых позвал обедающих коллег срочно оставить дела и выдвигаться за группой. Это привлекло внимание и профессора Стрейнджа, который после нескольких секунд наблюдения за взвинченным охранником спросил у него, в чём дело.</p><p>– У нас заложник на пятом этаже третьего корпуса, – сообщил охранник. – Этому рыжему клоуну и его дружкам снова спокойно в камере не сидится.</p><p>Услышанное заставило Викторию отвлечься от принуждённого поедания кекса и обеспокоенно взглянуть на охранника. Прекрасно понимая, о ком идёт речь, девушка вскочила со стула, и в следующий миг вылетела из буфета вперёд пришедшего охранника. Любое дело, касающееся Джерома, было её делом. Позабыв обо всём на свете – об информации, которой владеет главврач, о своём недоеденном ланче, о любых своих проблемах – Айрис со всех ног бежала в названное место, лишь бы скорее предотвратить очередную «потеху» Валески. И чтобы... увидеть его.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Коридоры пятого этажа не отличались большим количеством персонала, даже совсем наоборот. Верхние этажи лечебницы почему-то скудно охранялись, и сегодня трое далеко не безызвестных заключённых Аркхема – по совместительству одни из самых опасных преступников в Готэме – воспользовались этим в своих целях. Об этом многих оповестил крик испуганной медсестры, которая гуляла во дворе с пациентом, когда на неё вдруг откуда-то сверху упала чёрная форменная фуражка охранника, и она увидела свисавшего из окна, подвешенного на верёвках мужчину. Реагируя на её визг, из того же окна высунулся рыжеволосый парень с заштопанным лицом и прокричал:</p><p>– Ну и чего орём, дорогуша! Заткнись, пока мы не сбросили на тебя этого здоровяка!</p><p>Медсестра, не переставая бить тревогу, убежала к входным дверям, забыв о своём подопечном и оставив его под окнами. Жестом приказав этому накаченному тирозином бедолаге сгинуть в сторону, Джером Валеска выпрямился и довольно оскалился.</p><p>Охранник сидел, привязанный к поставленному на подоконник стулу, который балансировал на двух передних ножках и уже, честно говоря, дышал на ладан. Вся эта конструкция была хитро привязана проведённой через крюки на потолке верёвкой к решётке вентиляции в противоположной стене. Одно неправильное, неверно рассчитанное движение могло привести мужчину в форме охранника к неминуемой смерти или в лучшем случае – к перелому конечностей.</p><p>– Мистер Крейн, как продвигается сбор урожая? – облокотившись на подоконник, спросил Джером своего компаньона.</p><p>Человек в такой же полосатой чёрно-белой форме и с грязным мешком на голове, в котором были прорези лишь для глаз, с помощью иглы шприца, воткнутой в шею их заложника, с медицинской осторожностью извлекал из него образцы крови. «Пугало» – так Джонатан Крейн нарёк себя перед тем, как его упрятали в Аркхем за совершённые им безумные преступления.</p><p>– Непродуктивно, мистер Валеска, – неторопливо ответил он искажённым жутким голосом из-под своего мешка, впившись в охранника нездоровым пытливым взглядом широко распахнутых глаз. – Признаков страха у подопытного слишком мало, чтобы быть уверенным, что адреналин и окситоцин в его крови вырабатываются в нужном нам количестве.</p><p>– Намёк понят! – воодушевлённый Джером отскочил к стене, где крепилась верёвка, и чуть ослабил узел.</p><p>Стул наклонился ещё ниже, и несчастный охранник уже находился практически в горизонтальном положении над землёй. Но этот мужчина был так силён духом и неустрашим, что, даже глядя в глаза неминуемой гибели, не кричал и не молил о пощаде.</p><p>– Делайте, что хотите! – заявлял бравый охранник. – Я ни за что не дам вам, фрикам, почувствовать вкус удовлетворения своих гадких садистских наклонностей.</p><p>– «Гадких»? – Джером наигранно охнул, прикрыв рот ладошкой.</p><p>– «Садистских»? – прохрипел Крейн и чуть наклонил голову вправо. – Мои интересы исключительно научные. Под воздействием страха в крови человека вырабатывается гормон, который нужен мне для завершения работы над новым токсином. Так что, возрадуйся – ты принимаешь участие в одном из моих уникальных проектов!</p><p>– <em>Наших</em> проектов, – настойчиво поправил его Джером, который слегка покачивал стул на подоконнике, взявшись за одну из его задних ножек. – Давайте не будем забывать, дорогой друг, про мой ни с чем не сравнимый пытливый ум, в котором родилась идея, давшая Вам повод для работы.</p><p>– Без меня тебе не добиться того, что ты задумал, Клоун, – подчёркивая свою важность, сказал Крейн, введя иглу в руку уже слегка постанывающему мужчине.</p><p>– Как и тебе без меня светит лишь пожизненно гнить в этой помойке, – Джером подобрался к нему очень близко, не изменяя своей привычке нарушать личное пространство, и ухмыльнулся. – Позволь напомнить, придёт день, и, благодаря моей непревзойдённой светлой головушке, мы все свалим из этого «санатория». Для этого мы и работаем в сотрудничестве, Пугало.</p><p>Крейну, хоть и неохотно, но пришлось согласиться. В конце концов, он, как и все обитатели Аркхема, не мог отрицать, что Валеска – каким бы отбитым психопатом он не был – мало кому тут уступает в сообразительности и хитрости. Пугалу приходилось довольно трудно мириться с лидерскими позициями Джерома в Аркхеме, и всё же он даже умудрился стать одним из самых приближённых к нему. Что, в основном, было заслугой самого Джерома, ведь он ни за что не упустит возможность прибрать к рукам парня с высокими познаниями в химии, которые при благоприятных обстоятельствах можно использовать к себе в угоду.</p><p>Накалённый разговор между Валеской и Крейном, грозивший вот-вот перерасти в перепалку, был прерван внезапно раздавшимся где-то из другого конца коридора криком их общего друга Джервиса Тетча:</p><p>– Нет, вы не сможете туда пройти!<br/>   Я встану стеной на вашем пути!</p><p>Заключённые быстро догадались, что к ним пожаловали нежеланные гости, которых следовало ожидать, после того как та медсестра во дворе подняла панику. Предпринять ничего они не успели, так как уже через полминуты группа вооружённых охранников направлялась к ним, ведя впереди скрученного Шляпника.</p><p>– Джентльмены, простите, но, полагаю, у нас проблемы, – прокряхтел он своим сокамерникам, виновато улыбаясь.</p><p>С одной стороны коридора к нарушителям порядка подступали угрожающие оружием охранники, а с другой – группа санитаров и докторов, вооружённые шприцами и смирительными рубашками. Джером и Джонатан заняли оборонительную позицию, ведь сдаваться просто так было не в их принципах, да и не по плану. Джером мигом понял, как надо действовать, и кинулся к узлу, который не позволял охраннику упасть.</p><p>– Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, даже не думайте так глупить, – протянул он, почти пропев слова. – Дамы и господа, всех прошу оставаться на своих местах. Актёры ещё не закончили постановку и не готовы раздавать автографы.</p><p>Он развязал узел и теперь самостоятельно держал верёвку, на другом конце которой их заложник начал опасливо подаваться вперёд. Теперь Джером буквально держал в руках жизнь несчастного охранника.</p><p>– Предлагаю сыграть в несложную игру: вы все стоите и не рыпаетесь, а мистер охранник живёт и продолжает изо дня в день радовать вас своей постной рожей. Но если условия вам не нравятся, готовьтесь всем коллективом скидываться на погребальный венок, – говорил рыжеволосый, опасливо размахивая в руке концом верёвки и растягивая губы в угрожающей улыбке.</p><p>Доктора и охранники застыли на своих местах, пытаясь придумать, как предотвратить самое худшее и не дать этим двоим сумасшедшим и дальше издеваться над их коллегой. Тем временем Джером попросил Крейна продолжать работу, пока развлекался болтовнёй с персоналом и их запугиванием. Все понимали: этот псих не шутит. Если он заметит нарушения своих требований, то без раздумий выпустит верёвку из рук. А беспомощность персонала лечебницы, что окружил их с Пугалом, не могла не веселить Джерома.</p><p>Сквозь толпу охранников вдруг прорвался Хьюго Стрейндж, отдышался немного, поправил покосившиеся очки и попытался воззвать к заключённым:</p><p>– Молодые люди, что это вы тут устроили? Вы ведь оба прекрасно знаете – особенно ты, мой дорогой Джером – что бывает с теми, кто непослушен и нарушает установленный мною порядок в лечебнице.</p><p>– Вы сейчас тоже нарушаете наш порядок, профессор, – подметил парень. – Мы тут работаем, понимаете ли, трудимся на благо науки, а Вы врываетесь и портите нам всю малину. Ещё и друга нашего скрутили, что за невежество! Так что, – Джером улыбался, но в этот миг в его лице проскочила едва уловимая звериная энергия, – не Вам говорить о нарушениях порядка. И, ах да, шаг назад, мистер главврач, а не то придётся тратить своё драгоценное время на очистку газона от мозгов этого недоумка.</p><p>Террорист слегка дёрнул верёвкой на себя и развернулся к Крейну, намереваясь поторопить его. Но следом он получил оклик такого мягкого нежного голоса, который не слышал уже, казалось, целую вечность:</p><p>– Джером...</p><p>Валеска застыл и медленно обернулся, взглянув на обладательницу этого чарующего голоса через левое плечо. Он сверлил взглядом Викторию Айрис, которая жадно хватала ртом воздух после своего забега на пятый этаж, и в его голову закрадывалась неприятная мысль: ситуация начала пахнуть провалом.</p><p>– О, поглядите, кто заглянул на огонёк – моя обожаемая миссис доктор! – он вновь развернулся к напряжённой толпе и театрально взмахнул руками. – Что, прибежала вправить мне мозги?</p><p>– Прекрати всё это, прошу тебя, – в умоляющем тоне девушки почти проскальзывало разочарование.</p><p>– Соскучилась по мне наконец-то? Как же мало нужно, чтобы заставить тебя вспомнить о своих обязанностях – всего-то одна верёвка, один охранник, одно окно без решётки и один обаятельный, поехавший кукухой парень.</p><p>Он абсолютно игнорировал её попытки достучаться до него и воззвать к остаткам разума. Виктория слышала в его словах лишь упрёки, но сейчас с трудом сосредотачивалась на их смысле. Ей важно было спасти Джерома от своих собственных демонов, не позволить ему наделать глупостей, не дать ему оказаться в комнате «интенсивной терапии». Но между ними будто бы выросла стена, и Айрис никак не могла пробиться через неё.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, Джером, – всё силилась она, медленно и осторожно подступаясь к своему пациенту, – ты ведь не хочешь убивать этого человека, я знаю.</p><p>– Да, но если ты сделаешь ещё хоть шаг, док, ему придётся умереть, не обессудь.</p><p>– Ты очень расстроишь меня, если позволишь охраннику выпасть из окна, Джером. Не делай этого.</p><p>Лицо Валески исказила гримаса наигранного замешательства, показалось даже, что он разозлился, но виду не подал.</p><p>– То есть, – произнёс он, вскидывая левой бровью, – тебе меня расстраивать можно, а мне тебя – нельзя? Это так не работает, милая.</p><p>Если бы хоть что-нибудь из его слов ей было понятно, Виктория бы смогла убедить Джерома отдать ей конец верёвки и спасла охранника. Но она не понимала ровным счётом ничего.</p><p>В следующий миг их взгляды соприкоснулись, и доктор увидела в глазах Джерома настоящий укор, который никогда от него не получала. Это был взгляд озлобленного на свою мать ребёнка за то, что та не купила ему в магазине какую-то игрушку. Что это? Куда делось их хрупкое, но такое сокровенное доверие? Неужели Виктория за долгие дни своего отстранения от пациента потеряла эту тоненькую нить, которая совсем недавно связала их вместе?</p><p>Воспользовавшись отвлечением Джерома на сообщение Джонатана Крейна, Виктория юрко подобралась к нему и взяла за руки, которыми он вцепился в верёвку. Она могла поклясться, что почувствовала, как Джером вздрогнул всем телом от её внезапного прикосновения. Однако он ещё крепче ухватился за верёвку и взглянул на девушку, что стояла в довольно интересной близости к нему, с толикой уже едва контролируемой злости.</p><p>– Ты нарушаешь правила моей игры, док, – расставляя акцент на каждом слове, процедил Джером, не спуская с неё глаз. – Я не советую продолжать...</p><p>– Нет никакой игры, Джером. Есть только твоя скука, – попыталась убедить его Вик. – Я знаю, как тебе скучно, и, возможно, в этом есть и моя вина. Совсем не обязательно мучить этого мужчину, совсем не обязательно угрожать его жизни. Вы с мистером Крейном уже достаточно сделали, чтобы переполошить всю лечебницу, – она посмотрела ему в глаза и улыбнулась всем лицом. – Посмотри... Все смотрят на тебя, и все трепещут. Потому что ты единственный, кто контролирует это место. Ты главный, Джером. Но шоу пора заканчивать, – её пальцы ласково гладили его по костяшкам пальцев. –  Отпусти ни в чём не повинного охранника и поговори со мной о том, что сегодня движет тобой.</p><p>В её искренне заботливых блестящих глазах, смотрящих на него с такой теплотой и любовью, Джером едва не потерял себя. Для него она была не девушкой, не психиатром, не другом, а наркотиком, который притуплял все его привычные чувства. Но этот парень больше не мог потерять голову – он лишился её слишком давно.</p><p>– Да, ты права, – едва повышая свой скрипучий голос, задумчиво произнёс Валеска, – это шоу пора заканчивать. Потому что твоё появление на сцене его испортило.</p><p>Виктория кивнула и широко улыбнулась ему, обрадовавшись своему успеху. Джером улыбнулся ей в ответ, но не так, как улыбается обычно – с маниакальной жаждой затопить всё вокруг своим безумным смехом – а как-то мягко и будто бы неохотно. И сказал:</p><p>– И я отпускаю ни в чём не повинного охранника, как ты и просила.</p><p>Его хватка под её руками вмиг ослабла. Виктория слишком поздно осознала, что её поступок стал вовсе не успехом, а самым настоящим фиаско... катастрофой... трагедией. Натянутая верёвка выскользнула из рук Джерома, просвистела под потолком через кольцо и, едва Крейн успел вынуть из их подопытного иглу, стул, на котором сидел привязанный охранник, перевалился через подоконник вперёд. По всей округе прокатился истошный крик, который скоро оборвался тяжёлым ударом о землю.</p><p>Присутствующие в коридоре работники лечебницы, ужаснувшись, охнули. Виктория подбежала к окну и глянула вниз на лежащего под окнами в неестественной позе мужчину. Её руки дрожали, дыхание обрывалось на попытках сделать глубокий вдох. И всё это усиливалось, когда она начинала думать, что он лежит там из-за неё.</p><p>Вокруг началась суета. Медперсонал и половина охраны кинулись во двор, чтобы убедиться, жив ли охранник, и помочь ему.</p><p>– Мистер Крейн, мы хоть что-нибудь выиграли от этой нелепой ситуации? – опираясь на подоконник и глядя вниз, спросил Джером своего напарника.</p><p>– Хоть что-нибудь – да, но этого всё ещё недостаточно, – ответил Джонатан, пряча в карманы пузырьки с кровью.</p><p>– Плюс у меня бонусная незапланированная награда – долгожданный разговор с одной очень неосторожной в своих просьбах особой, – Джером наклонился чуть ближе к выпрямившейся девушке и заглянул в её лицо с пытливым ожиданием реакции.</p><p>На Виктории не было лица. Она ничего ему на это не ответила, лишь одарила рассерженным взглядом, на что Джером неизменно улыбался. Они не сводили друг с друга горящих взглядов, и казалось, даже воздух между ними наэлектризовался. Чистой воды провокация... Виктория понимала это и всё равно поддавалась.</p><p>– Уведите их, – бросила она оставшимся здесь охранникам, а сама быстро развернулась и удалилась вон.</p><p>Джером не переставал глядеть ей вслед, даже когда его скрутили и заковали в наручники. Его определённо сбило с толку её вмиг помрачневшее лицо. Он был убеждён, что всё сделал правильно, так почему же она снова уходит?</p><p>– Глядите-ка, обиделась, – удивился Джером, не выпуская из виду её развивающийся в другом конце коридора белый халат.</p><p>Взяв под стражу Валеску, Крейна и Тетча, охрана развела их по камерам.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Высота пятого этажа оказалась вовсе не смертельной для выпавшего из окна охранника. Смелый мужчина отделался – если можно это так назвать – лишь переломами и сумел сохранить себе жизнь, но теперь ему грозил паралич нижних конечностей. Так врачи Аркхема рапортовали переживающей за жизнь этого мужчины Виктории Айрис, перед тем как госпитализировать его.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис, – он болезненно улыбнулся ей, когда его везли из лазарета к карете скорой помощи на каталке, – спасибо, что пытались спасти меня. Вы очень храбрая девушка.</p><p>Провожая взглядами спины спешащих санитаров, под звуки разрывающейся сирены девушка едва сдерживала предательски наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы. Ей было мерзко от самой себя, от собственных мыслей и поступков. Ведь спасти она пыталась вовсе не этого мужчину, и храбрость её уже давно изжила себя. Всё, чем её видят окружающие, – лишь обман, маска, которая уже буквально приросла к её лицу. Неужели она и вправду всего лишь фальшивка? Держа эту душную мысль в голове, Виктория проглотила слёзы и зашагала к выходу из медицинского корпуса.</p><p>Через полчаса, побродив по коридорам лечебницы и слегка остудив голову, Виктория поняла, что должна делать, – свою работу. Её присутствие в стенах Аркхема этим и определялось. Доктор Айрис попросила охрану привести заключённого «И-146» в комнату для психиатрических бесед, где обычно встречалась с ним. Вскоре она и сама пришла туда. Встала напротив двери и долго не могла заставить себя войти. Она словно бы чего-то боялась, или кого-то... Кого-то внутри себя, кто после последних событий в её жизни стал стучаться наружу, требуя освободить кресло пилота. Она испытывала страх, боялась потерять себя, лишиться рассудка. Потому что всё, что происходит в её жизни, к этому и вело.</p><p>Об этом она будет думать потом. Выдохнув и приготовившись к непредсказуемым диалогам и выпадам, она повернула ручку скрипучей двери и вошла в полупустое холодное помещение, уже привычное как для неё, так и для её пациента.</p><p>– А я уж думал, так и будешь стоять и тяжело дышать на дверь с той стороны, обидчивая ты моя, – протянул вальяжно распластавшийся за столом Джером. Услышав щелчок закрывшейся двери и медленный цокот каблуков, он начал выпрямляться и не брезгал кидаться колкостями: – Что, пыталась придумать, что сказать в своё оправдание? Или просто слёзки вытирала, потому что перед этим вдоволь нарыдалась по летающему из окна бедолаге? Или стойте... А может, ты пускала слезу по своему непослушному пациенту, который...</p><p>Договорить ему не дал резкий удар кулаками по столу. Джером подскочил и даже на минуту предположил, что это вошла вовсе не его док. А подняв на неё глаза, он в этом убедился. Это была не та мягкая, добрая, податливая Виктория Айрис, которую она знал несколько месяцев. Это была девушка, скрывающаяся под маской. Девушка, с которой он давно жаждал познакомиться.</p><p>– Зачем ты это сделал?! – спросила она на повышенном тоне, сердито сводя брови к переносице, нависая над столом. – Зачем ты выпустил верёвку? Я же видела, ты не собирался этого делать. Так объясни мне, <em>зачем</em>?!</p><p>– «Зачем»? Ты спрашиваешь меня, зачем? Хм, а действительно, дайте-ка подумать, – Валеска наигранно задумался, отведя взгляд к потолку и поджав губы, как будто и впрямь старательно выискивал ответы в своей голове. – Может быть, за тем, что ты меня об этом попросила?</p><p>Виктория закипала и чувствовала, что очень скоро не сможет это контролировать. Джером не только искалечил жизнь тому мужчине, но ещё и подставил её. Груз вины, который она сама взвалила на свои плечи, придавил настолько, что не позволял здравому смыслу рационально управлять её действиями. И она падала... в бездну своих самых страшных эмоций.</p><p>– Я думала, ты достаточно умный, чтобы понять, что я вовсе не просила выпускать из рук верёвку. Ты всего лишь истолковал мои слова так, как <em>тебе</em> было нужно. Ты подставил меня, Джером.</p><p>– Ты сама себя подставила, когда высунулась из толпы охранников и попыталась сорвать мне мои планы, – его губы кривились под действием медленно завладевающей им злости. Наблюдать за тем, как эта девушка впервые теряет контроль над собой, было весьма и весьма занятно, но позволить ей заблуждаться он тоже не мог.</p><p>– Ты должен был понять...</p><p>– <em>Понять</em>?! – Джером резко соскочил со стула и кинулся на доктора, словно одичавший зверь. Викторию, отлетевшую к стене, спасли лишь наручники, которыми он был прикован к столу. – О, да-а-а... Теперь-то ты поняла, док, насколько важно <em>понимание</em>. Его день со днём не сыскать, но порой кажется, будто ты встретил кого-то, столь близкого, кто тебя <em>понимает</em>, с кем ты буквально душу на двоих разделяешь. А потом эту твою так называемую душу выкидывают в помойное ведро. Про тебя забывают. Вычёркивают из жизни, как неудачную строчку из песни. Уж ты-то должна <em>понимать</em>.</p><p>Снова он пытается намекнуть ей на какую-то её оплошность, о которой Виктория совсем ничего не подозревает. В голове такой сумбур из чувств и мыслей, что невольно подступает тошнота. А налитые кровью глаза Джерома впились в неё с такой озлобленностью, что Виктории казалось, если бы не цепи, он бы прямо сейчас прикончил её. Почему от этого становилось так больно?..</p><p>– Ты уже второй раз за последний час пытаешься упрекнуть меня в чём-то. Я ничего не понимаю! В чём дело? – наконец-то задала Виктория терзающий её вопрос, но подойти к Джерому не решилась. – Что я сделала не так? Где я допустила ошибку?</p><p>– В яблочко, дорогуша. Ошибки совершают все, и ты, как выяснилось, не исключение. С какого перепугу ты вообще притащила меня сюда, если больше не собираешься «лечить» меня? Это типа что, прощальное свидание?</p><p>– Что? Что значит «прощальное»? – она всё-таки подступилась к Джерому, больше не в силах отвечать за свои действия. Поток эмоций буквально захлестнул её, хотелось перевернуть в этой комнате всё вверх дном. – Да я лучше сама пойду и выброшусь из того окна, чем откажусь от такого идиота! Никто, кроме меня, не способен тебя вынести, никто даже пытаться не будет. А я буду! Буду, и с превеликим удовольствием! Даже если ты отвернёшься... Даже если ты будешь упираться руками и ногами... Даже если покусишься на мою жизнь... я никогда не перестану думать о тебе. Никогда.</p><p>Даже в полумраке Джером увидел, как блеснули её глаза, что смотрели на него с немой просьбой прекратить всё это. Но самое главное – он увидел в этих глазах озадаченность и растерянность, которые и навели его на мысль об её неосведомлённости. Теперь вся эта ситуация запутала и его самого.</p><p>– То есть... – разбираясь в собственных теориях, протянул Джером, – получается, что мы как мышки в клетке у Стрейнджа: он проводит эксперимент и наблюдает, как мы себя поведём. Интересненько... – и плотоядно оскалился, отводя взгляд куда-то в сторону.</p><p>– Стрейндж? – переспросила девушка, ничего не разумея. Она уже не пылала яростью, теперь её одолело лишь желание выяснить причину заблуждений своего пациента насчёт неё.</p><p>– Это <em>он</em> сказал мне, что больше ты не горишь желанием работать с «неуправляемым конченым психом, уродом, фриком, отбитым негодяем, который лишь портит тебе жизнь» – это всё твои цитаты, кстати. Он пришёл ко мне с этим неделю назад. С тех пор наши с тобой свиданки сделали мне ручкой, – Джером опустился на свой стул и начал сверлить отсутствующим взглядом стол. – Похоже, этот лысый коротышка затеял с нами игрули. <em>Со мной</em>... Ха! А я этого даже не понял.</p><p>Между Джеромом и Викторией больше не искрились молнии и не было никаких недомолвок. Обстановка наконец-то смягчилась, из воздуха пропала напряжённость, и от этого девушке стало куда спокойнее. Она выдохнула, подошла к Джерому и сняла с него наручники – то, что она делала всегда на их совместных сеансах.</p><p>– Что ж, – вздохнула она, а затем едва заметно улыбнулась, – ошибки совершают все, и ты – не исключение.</p><p>– Раз уж я ошибаюсь, – парень прищурился, и Виктории показалось, что он всё ещё ей не верит, – тогда почему после того танца ты так ни разу и не встретилась со мной? Знаешь, слова заведующего слишком хорошо вплетались в происходящее. Наверное, потому я так быстро и поверил. Ему удалось убедить меня, что после того случая и после расползшихся слухов о нас с тобой ты испугалась испорченной репутации и сбежала, поджав хвост.</p><p>– Вот, значит, какого ты обо мне мнения, – с оттенком обиды улыбнулась Вик, когда прошла к стулу и села за стол напротив своего пациента. – Он просто подобрал удачное время для своего эксперимента, потому что знал, что в ближайшее время мы с тобой не увидимся. Я целую неделю пролежала в больнице. И до этого тоже... были проблемы, – замявшись, она опустила взгляд и поджала губы.</p><p>– Больница?.. Если ты хотела заставить меня переживать, то у тебя это почти получилось. В какую передрягу ты попала на этот раз?</p><p>– В очередную. Мне полностью восстанавливали разбитое лицо.</p><p>Джером наклонился вперёд над столом и внимательно присмотрелся к лицу Виктории, пытаясь выискать в нём хоть одно отличие от того лица, с которым она ходила всё это время. А потом оценивающе сказал:</p><p>– Ну, знаешь, ты должна радоваться результату. Твои врачи явно поработали лучше, чем мои когда-то в своё время.</p><p>– Твоё лицо ничто не испортит, Джером. Даже эти заштопанные края когда-то срезанной кожи, – смущённо усмехнулась Айрис и почувствовала, как её уши начали гореть. Она бы предпочла умолчать об этом, но какие-то рамки общения с Джеромом, которых она придерживалась ещё в самом начале их отношений, уже совсем теряли вес.</p><p>– Да ладно! Это сейчас был мне комплимент? – откинувшись на спинку стула, Джером расплылся в польщённой улыбке. – Не могу поверить, что ты это сказала. Хотя, понимаю, перед таким кошмарным обаянием вряд ли можно устоять.</p><p>Виктория тихо рассмеялась. Ей так не хватало Джерома всё это время. Его и разговоров с ним, таких накалённых, сдержанных, но в то же время неосторожных, откровенных и настоящих. Бросая на него робкие взгляды, она всё боялась, что он раскусит её чувства, ведь от него мало что можно было утаить. И всё же она не могла перестать смотреть на него, а он – на неё. Эта нерешительность, выдаваемая за бдительность и осторожность, делала их взаимно уязвимыми.</p><p>– Так что случилось с твоим лицом? – спросил Джером, откинувшись назад ещё сильнее и заставив стул балансировать на двух ножках. – Как ты вообще могла быть такой неосторожной со столь прекрасной вещью, как <em>твоё</em> лицо?</p><p>– Я попала в ав... – Вик споткнулась на полуслове, и почувствовала ледяные руки страха на своём горле. Снова... От бесстрашной Виктории не оставалось ничего, когда речь заходила об её собственных кошмарах, и она опять и опять поддавалась своим фобиям. – Попала в ава... вари...</p><p>Слова застревали в горле, не желая складываться в фальшь. Она пыталась сказать, но словно бы онемела и лишь беспомощно открывала рот в попытках в очередной раз скрыть от Джерома свою боль. Может ли она теперь себе это позволить? <em>Теперь</em>, когда его чувства к ней стали столь очевидными, что сердце трепетало в опасной близости к его пылающей душе. Стоит ли ему наконец-то узнать, чем живёт Виктория, чем страдает и чего боится? Её сердце решило – стоит, а с губ само по себе сорвалось абсолютно внезапное:</p><p>– Лицо мне разбил муж.</p><p>Эти слова заставили Джерома невольно опуститься на все четыре ножки стула и потуплённо уставиться на доктора. В повисшей паузе он ещё долго пытался распознать в её словах шутку. Но её резко помрачневшее под обманной улыбкой лицо склоняло его верить в услышанное. А Виктория, начав стирать все границы между ними, продолжила:</p><p>– Он натянул на кулак кожаный ремень с металлической пряжкой и начал наносить удар за ударом. Сейчас и не скажешь, я знаю, а всё потому, что сразу же после того, как закончил уродовать моё лицо, он отвёз меня в больницу к своим докторам. К тем самым, кто уже долгие два года собирают меня по кусочкам после его тяжёлых приступов агрессии.</p><p>Виктория говорила всё это и сама в то же время не могла поверить, что произносит всё это здесь вслух, совсем не задумываясь о мерах предосторожности. Все эти незначительные детали отошли на второй план, и важность обретала лишь её нужда обнажить кому-нибудь свою душу. Как будто кто-то открыл кран, откуда лавиной хлынули её одиночество и доводящая до ломоты в теле потребность в понимании.</p><p>– Мне никуда не убежать от этого чудовища. Он монстр. Монстр с большим количеством денег и сфер влияния в городе. За все два года мне так и не удалось ничего сделать. Он сломал мне... всю жизнь, – её голос дрогнул, а после с опущенного над столом лица упала тяжёлая долго сдерживаемая слеза. – Хотя, знаешь, я всё-таки благодарна ему кое за что... Та травма головы, из-за которой я потеряла свою первую работу, привела меня работать в Аркхем. Привела меня... к тебе. Это единственное, о чём я не жалею.</p><p>Возможность выговориться, сбросить груз с сердца, хоть немного облегчить свои страдания – вероятно, это именно то, из-за чего Виктории и не хватало её сеансов с Джеромом, на которых она в последнее время перестала представать в роли психиатра.</p><p>Внимательно слушающий её Джером вдруг протянул к ней руку через стол и подхватил указательным пальцем скатывающуюся по её щеке новую слезу. Он слышал, как задрожало её дыхание, как всё её тело начинало биться в полупаралитической конвульсии. Словно её всю мокрую вывели на мороз.</p><p>– Вот, теперь ты знаешь, – она заставила себя улыбнуться и выдавила из себя смешок. – Прости, если тебе это всё неприятно, мои слёзы и эти жалобы на жизнь... Я никогда так не делала, знаю. Но, раз уж ты всё-таки спросил, я подумала... что... может, с сегодняшнего дня уже хватит врать. Пока я не перестану лгать окружающим, что у меня всё хорошо, я не перестану лгать об этом самой себе.</p><p>Наконец-то подняв глаза на своего слушателя, Виктория совершенно не узнала Джерома. Он не мог подобрать нормальных слов, ведь он так давно не проявлял обычных человеческих чувств, и оттого его сложное лицо показалось девушке слегка опечаленным. Кажется, он... невольно испытал сочувствие к ней, и это шокировало его самого. Шокировало настолько, что в следующую секунду вся комната наполнилась его параноидальным смехом.</p><p>Джером смеялся, откидывался назад, держался за живот, утирал слёзы. Но Викторию, чьи чувства сейчас находились словно бы под высоким напряжением, такая его реакция сначала напугала и даже обидела. Смех для Джерома был естественной реакцией на любой внешний раздражитель. <em>Доктор Айрис</em> всегда держала это в голове, но <em>Виктория</em> сейчас это упускала.</p><p>– Ха-ха-ха, подожди... Ха-ха-ха-ха, прости, прости мне это, я не специально, оно... аха-ха, само по себе, я не контролирую... Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! – смех буквально разрывал его изнутри, как какая-то зараза, от которой никак не избавиться. И всё же через какое-то время он сумел немного успокоиться. – Чёрт... Да я же... Я же сочувствую тебе, мне тебя жаль. Действительно жаль. Это безумие какое-то, ха-ха-ха! – его ненормальный смех вдруг оборвался, когда Джером резко наклонился над столом, чуть не уткнувшись в него лбом, глубоко выдохнул и простонал: – Меня всего сжигает от ненависти к человеку, который причиняет тебе боль. Что это за... героизм?.. Фантастика просто!</p><p>Послушав его, Виктория наконец-то поняла, что Джерома рассмешили собственные переживания. Это немного отвлекло её от своих рваных ран в сердце. Но скоро Джером совсем поборол свою заразительную смешинку и сам вернул разговор в прежнее русло, ведь ему всё ещё было интересно то, что девушка ему рассказала.</p><p>– То есть он отрывается на тебе уже два года, но ты с этим даже сделать ничего не можешь? – переспросил Валеска, который всё ещё пытался переварить услышанное. – Просто продолжаешь... захлёбываться собственной кровью?</p><p>В её горле встал ком, а на глаза навернулись новые слёзы, грозившие на этот раз перерасти в плач. Он произнёс это вслух – то, что она и сама знала, но что так боялась услышать от кого-либо. До обидного смешно, ведь всё это была лишь злая шутка судьбы.</p><p>– Я жалкая, я знаю... – выдавила Виктория, и дальше слёзы покатились друг за другом сами собой, а голос преломился и осип. – Ты уже говорил мне это: я должна быть сильнее, потому что всем вокруг наплевать. Но я не могу... Это так тяжело, я не справляюсь. Пытаюсь казаться сильной, но... я...</p><p>Джером встал и как-то незаметно быстро оказался возле неё. Он не знал, что им двигало. Но он и не пытался сейчас понять себя, так как давно прознал: в присутствии этой странной девушки им начинало двигать что-то, с чем ему впервые довелось столкнуться лишь с её появлением в его жизни.</p><p>– Эй, тут и без того холодрыга, так ты ещё и сырость разводишь, док, ну давай, прекращай, – он попытался подбодрить её.</p><p>Виктория почувствовала его руки на своих руках. Джером взял её за запястья и поднял со стула, притянул к себе и встал к ней очень близко. Настолько, что её волосы стали касаться его лица. Виктория всхлипывала и старалась прогнать обуявшую её вдруг печаль. Руки Джерома всё ещё держали её запястья и легонько поглаживали большими пальцами в области сухожилий. Эта близость уже не была для них чем-то необычным, но такой долгожданной, почти утерянной, хрупкой и... запретной.</p><p>– Поверь мне, я знаю, каково это, – Джером снизил свой голос до едва слышимой бархатной сиплости, – терпеть побои от человека, который должен тебя любить, но причиняет лишь боль. Для тебя, как и для меня, ещё не всё потеряно. Ты можешь плакать лишь для того, чтобы потом вдоволь посмеяться над этим.</p><p>Его дыхание опаляло её лоб. Отказавшись от сковывающих её предрассудков, Виктория позволила себе опустить голову и коснуться лбом его груди. Эта необходимость сейчас была сопоставима для неё разве что с потребностью в солнечном свете. Рассудок отступал, оставались лишь голые чувства. Пусть хоть вся лечебница узнает об её непозволительных отношениях со своим пациентом! Пусть хоть весь мир узнает!</p><p>– Мне жаль... – шептала Виктория, не позволяя горечи полностью захлестнуть её. – Мне так жаль, что я совсем бесполезна как психиатр. У меня не получается тебя вылечить... и не получится. Моя терапия была бесполезна.</p><p>Её руки выскользнули из рук Джерома, и она стянула с него белые перчатки, в которых он всё время ходил. Под ними были невероятно красивые руки с опутывающими их нитями жил и соблазнительно выступающими костяшками. Руки, к которым она так хотела прикоснуться.</p><p>– Верно, – согласился с ней парень, – вылечить меня у тебя не получится. Потому что каждое твоё появление, каждое твоё слово, каждый твой неосторожный взгляд лишь сильнее сводит меня с ума. Запах... голос... очертания тела... Ты вся словно сладкий кусок торта, который испекли ко дню рождения и никому не позволяют трогать до праздника.</p><p>Их пальцы переплелись, и Джером почувствовал дрожь в её руках. Он знал, что она сейчас сама себя боится, но совершенно не хочет прислушиваться к этому чувству. И его это радовало. Она жадно хваталась за каждое его прикосновение, как будто это был её первый и такой долгожданный тактильный контакт. Джером и думать не мог, что можно терять голову не от наслаждения убийством и не от смеха, а от дикого желания кем-то завладеть. Такого, что охватило его в этот момент.</p><p>– Если честно, – произнесла Вик, скользнув пальцами по шее Джерома, закрыв глаза и прижавшись лбом к его подбородку, – я подумывала отказаться от должности твоего личного психиатра. Я не справляюсь с этим... и со всем, что на меня сейчас навалилось. Но после всего, что сегодня произошло, я поняла, что не готова расстаться с тобой. Я хочу... хотя бы ещё немного... то самое время, что мне отведено, побыть твоим врачом. Иметь возможность видеться с тобой, разговаривать... касаться, при возможности.</p><p>– Тебе так просто от меня не отделаться, – промурчал Валеска, даже не пытаясь сдерживать улыбку.</p><p>– Как и тебе от меня.</p><p>Эту фразу она произнесла уже возле его уха, когда при помощи рук, оказавшихся на затылке его головы, притянула парня к себе и прижалась щекой к его щеке. Спустя мгновение, потребовавшееся ей, чтобы помутнеть рассудком, доктор уже прижималась к нему всем телом, крепко обнимая за шею. Это было так странно, но именно в тот момент, когда она почувствовала грудью биение его сердца, Виктория подумала: этот парень такой живой и тёплый.</p><p>Джером просто не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним. Кто-то по собственному желанию сам обнимает его, касается его с таким трепетом и нежностью, не отворачивается в отвращении, не кричит от ужаса. Он считал эту девушку абсолютно чокнутой. И потому думал, что должен ответить ей.</p><p>Его руки проникли под её белый халат, взялись за талию и проскользнули к пояснице. Затем – ниже, сладостно впиваясь пальцами в ягодичную мышцу. Глубоко вдохнувшая Виктория вздрогнула и чуть отстранилась от Джерома, не ожидая от него настолько интимных прикосновений. Не успела она и слова вымолвить, как его губы оказались на её губах. Такое уже было однажды, и по её спине, как и в тот раз, вновь бежали мурашки. Сердце, готовое вот-вот разорваться на части, стучало у самого горла. Джером проводил языком по её зубам, развязно играл с её языком, время от времени ненасытно кусал её губы, прижимался к ним. Он упивался ею, точно выдержанным дорогим алкоголем, который хочется пить ещё и ещё, даже не думая останавливаться. Порой она не успевала отвечать ему, а просто подчинялась каждому его движению, любой его прихоти. Целовать его было самым настоящим безумием!</p><p>Два года получая от человека, что зовёт себя её мужем, лишь страдания и боль вместо обещанной любви и тепла, Виктории Айрис важно было узнать, что кто-то ещё способен подарить ей хотя бы маленькие ощущение этих чувств. Безумный маньяк-террорист, покалечивший сегодня ни в чём не провинившегося перед ним человека, держал её в объятиях и целовал. И ничего в её жизни не было лучше этого мига.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 9. Лабиринты парасомнии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Парасомния – особый вид нарушения сна, которому присущи такие состояния как кошмары и страхи во время сна, сонное опьянение, сонный паралич, связанные со сном диссоциативные расстройства и другое.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Пожалуйста, Нэйтон, не будь таким... таким... Прояви хоть каплю милосердия. Хотя бы для наглядности сделай вид, будто тебе не всё равно!</p><p>– Это жест доброй воли. Ни больше, ни меньше.</p><p>– Ты не можешь так поступить! Альберт очень много лет служил моей семье и присматривал за поместьем, оберегал его, был предан ему. Это место – его дом. Неужели тебе просто нравится отбирать у людей всё самое ценное!</p><p>– Закрой свой рот. Шибко разговорилась, погляжу. Все что-то теряют, и каждому приходится расставаться с чем-то ценным. Это неизменная жизненная истина. Тебе ли не знать, моя милая Виктория.</p><p>Шло время. Часы, дни, недели уходили, словно просачивающийся сквозь пальцы песок. Наступила зима. Снег укрыл улицы Готэма, одел дома в снежные шубы, а дороги припорошил белым ковром. А Нэйтон Айрис продолжал рушить жизнь девушке, которую клялся любить, оберегать и уважать. Больше он не пытался скрыть своих намерений втоптать её имя в грязь, сжечь всё, что ей дорого, и развеять по ветру.</p><p>В самый канун Рождества Айрис приехал в празднично украшенный особняк Кейнов, где Викторию в тёплой рождественской обстановке ждал Альберт Блумфайлд, и как владелец этой собственности сообщил дворецкому о его увольнении. Он долго спорил с упрямым дворецким, который заявлял, что уволить его может лишь госпожа Виктория, так как он служит не Айрисам, а Кейнам. Старыми добрыми способами – деликатным запугиванием и угрозами – Нэйтон всё-таки добился своего: Альберту пришлось собрать свои вещи и, как бы тяжело ему это ни далось, покинуть особняк, в котором он провёл большую часть своей жизни.</p><p>С этого дня Нэйтон имел право полностью распоряжаться особняком в своих целях. И это пока что всё ещё оставалось единственным, что он смог присвоить себе из всей завещанной Виктории собственности семьи. Но он не переставал плотно заниматься вопросом переоформления бизнеса Кейнов на своё имя. Нэйтон привык вести дела агрессивно, пытливо, буквально с ювелирной осторожностью, поэтому процесс растягивался. Когда дело касалось фальсификации документов и незаконных юридических операций, он не мог допустить ускользания ни единой компрометирующей детали.</p><p>Конечно, руководства предприятий, которыми владели Кейны, были возмущены слухами о возможной смене владельца, а потому скоро на телефон Виктории обрушился шквал звонков. Но она не могла ничего им сказать. Руководители предприятий негодовали, просили принять меры и предлагали нерасторопной в бизнес-вопросах миссис Айрис свою компетентную помощь. Но от девушки слышали лишь бессильное и равнодушное «извините», которое ставило в тупик весь совет директоров.</p><p>Её в последнее время было трудно узнать. Виктория стала рассеянной, потеряла интерес к борьбе за собственную справедливость. Но она не хотела опускать руки, и она не собиралась сдаваться. Она всего лишь... влюбилась. Теперь, когда она ни минуты не могла провести, не думая о Джероме, когда все её желания сводились лишь к скорейшей встрече с ним, Вик наконец-то призналась сама себе в том, что так боялась раскрыть: она действительно испытывает очень нежные романтические чувства к преступнику.</p><p>Кроме того, её отстранённость и нередкая заторможенность объяснялись участившимися ночными кошмарами и принятием определённых препаратов, чтобы избавиться от ужасающих видений. Виктория продолжала принимать таблетки для нормализации сна, но они были абсолютно бесполезны. Рассудок понемногу покидал её, она перестала слушать указания лечащего врача и начала принимать анти-галлюциногенные, думая, что её реалистичные ужасные сны – это галлюцинации, вызванные сильным стрессом. Она больше не полагалась на свои рациональные медицинские знания и не пользовалась «холодной головой». Страхи взяли контроль над ней. Но Виктория этого уже не понимала. Она была убеждена: с ней всё в порядке, скоро это пройдёт, и она сможет жить, как прежде. Но вот <em>как</em> прежде, она и сама не знала.</p><p>Время шло. Нэйтон уверенно двигался к своей победе. Виктория сходила с ума.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Сегодняшний пасмурный день ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Казалось, даже тучи над Готэмом висели всё те же, что и вчера, и позавчера, и неделю назад. Проснувшись под собственный крик, Виктория нервно дрожащими руками приняла таблетки и выскользнула из дома пораньше. Всё потому, что по дороге в лечебницу она планировала визит к другу.</p><p>По дорогам, покрытым неприятной слякотью вперемешку с уже привычной грязью, Виктория доехала на такси до ничем не примечательного многоквартирного дома не в самом лучшем, но и не в самом безнадёжном квартале Готэма. Самая обычная «коробка», коих в городе сотни, около пролегающей над дорогой магистрали, которая отбрасывала километровую тень на этот маленький жилой закуток, не давая жителям дома наслаждаться естественным освещением через окна. Здесь и пришлось поселиться Альберту, после того как вход в поместье Кейнов для него оказался закрыт. Как только Виктория узнала, что Нэйтон выгнал её дворецкого из особняка родителей, она не могла найти себе место, сразу же начала поиски недорогого жилья для него, но Альберт обнадёжил госпожу, заверив, что у него имеется резервная квартира в городе. Как он утверждал, совсем не плохая и сносная.</p><p>– Ну как ты, Альберт?</p><p>Виктория прошла в небольшую по габаритам комнату, даже в это утреннее время суток освещённую несколькими торшерами, и не на словах Альберта, а на деле убедилась, что он живёт в достойных условиях. Пусть тут и было весьма мрачно, но живая обстановка комнаты с её утончённым интерьером – всё, как любит привыкший к порядку мужчина – создавали уют и чувство безопасности.</p><p>– Я вернул своей старой квартирке более-менее презентабельный вид, вытравил нелегальных жильцов – к сожалению, мыши и тараканы ещё не научились платить аренду – и вот у меня снова есть крыша над головой. Вам не стоит переживать за меня, госпожа Вик, – ответил ей входящий следом Альберт. – Присаживайтесь. Я сейчас принесу нам чай и Ваш любимый лимонный зефир.</p><p>Виктория улыбнулась ему, но Альберт уже исчез в дверях маленькой кухоньки. Так непривычно было видеть его не в строгом чёрном фраке дворецкого, а в простом сером свитере и потёртых видавших свои лучшие дни брюках. Именно сейчас она всё больше думала о нём не как о дворецком, а как о друге – простом человеке, которому она по-настоящему дорога.</p><p>Что Виктория знала об Альберте? Недостаточно, чтобы написать о нём биографический роман, но достаточно, чтобы считать его мудрым и смелым человеком, готовым ради дорогих ему людей на всё. В молодости Альберт участвовал в военных действиях, после чего получил нетяжёлую форму контузии и отошёл от дел. Он посвятил свою дальнейшую жизнь заботе о людях: сначала он некоторое время работал воспитателем в детских приютах, а позже нашёл себя как дворецкого. Он переехал в Готэм и влюбился в Сару Кейн, а уже ранее она наняла его как своего дворецкого по очень хорошей дружбе. Но эти детали Виктории были недоступны. Всё, что ей нужно было знать об Альберте, так это то, что тот слишком сильно любил чету Кейнов и их чудесную маленькую девочку, которая с детства, так же как и он сам, стремилась помогать людям.</p><p>Усевшись в одно из двух больших кресел, Виктория осмотрелась вокруг. В углу на тумбочке негромко разговаривало радио. Говорили о городских новостях. Речь зашла о политике, и ведущий упомянул имя Нэйтона Айриса. У Виктории словно бы щёлкнул тумблер: будто ошпаренная кипятком, она мигом подскочила, подлетела к тумбочке и выключила приёмник, после ещё с минуту пытаясь унять дрожь в руках и привести в норму сердечный ритм.</p><p>– Госпожа? – забыть о неприятностях её заставил голос Альберта, который вернулся с кухни. – Всё в порядке?</p><p>– Да, да, – улыбнулась та, возвращаясь к креслу. – Меня просто стало раздражать радио, и я его выключила.</p><p>Мужчина поставил на журнальный столик поднос с двумя чашками чая и тарелкой, наполненной кусочками жёлтого зефира. Чай Альберта всегда был похож на исцеление в чистом виде: он успокаивал нервы, приводил в порядок мысли, невольно заставлял расслабиться. Возможно, мужчина, обеспокоенный видом Виктории и догадывающийся о её нездоровом состоянии, разбавил чай какими-нибудь седативными добавками. Лимонный зефир Виктория уже давно не ела, да и к сладкому она в последнее время остыла, но говорить об этом Альберту не стала и просто насладилась его угощением.</p><p>За чашкой чая они всё никак не могли начать разговор. Тема была очевидной, но каждый из них знал, что говорить об этом будет тяжело обоим. Вдруг Виктория вспомнила, для чего приехала, взяла сумочку и начала выискивать в ней что-то.</p><p>– Ох, Альберт, послушай, я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что взял, – сказала она, когда достала свой кошелёк и вынула оттуда несколько купюр, протянув их дворецкому.</p><p>– Нет-нет-нет, госпожа, ни за что, уберите, – Альберт тут же оттолкнул руку девушки.</p><p>– Это мои личные сбережения, не волнуйся, не деньги Айриса. На первое время тебе хватит. Я настаиваю, Альберт, пожалуйста.</p><p>– Я не возьму их у Вас, госпожа. Точка.</p><p>– Альберт!</p><p>– Нет! – всё упрямился дворецкий.</p><p>Виктория тяжело вздохнула. Как же ей не хотелось, чтобы Альберт отказывался, ведь она, как и всегда, во всей этой ситуации, что с ним произошла, видела свою вину. И её нужно было срочно загладить. Она сбавила напор и сказала мягко и жалобно:</p><p>– Я прошу тебя. Пожалуйста, Альберт, возьми эти деньги. Я так хочу помочь тебе, но не знаю как. Хоть как-нибудь. Эта сумма – меньшее, что я могу тебе предложить, и тем не менее... Я хочу, чтобы ты взял их. Считай это компенсационным жалованием за увольнение.</p><p>Альберт смотрел на неё с сочувствием, ведь он прекрасно видел в этих болезненных глазах тревогу и такое огромное чувство вины. Чувство вины ни за что. Он тяжело выдохнул, покачал головой, глядя под ноги, хорошо обдумал всё и всё-таки потянулся и взял деньги из рук девушки. Альберт знал: она будет упрямиться, и рано или поздно он сдастся.</p><p>– Я придержу их у себя. Буду Вашим банком. Вы в любой момент сможете забрать их назад, госпожа, и не вздумайте спорить, – строго сказал он, на что Вик отреагировала дрогнувшими в улыбке губами. – И ещё, меня не уволили, пока мне об этом не сказали лично Вы. Нэйтон Айрис всего лишь выдворил меня из поместья Кейнов, но я всё ещё служу Вам. Служил, служу и буду служить. И не важно, где я при этом буду жить, в особняке или же в захолустной комнате. Даже если я буду в другой точке земного шара! Моё сердце всегда будет с Вами.</p><p>Виктория поначалу смущённо заулыбалась, убирая прядь волос за ухо, ведь так приятно было из раза в раз получать от Альберта подтверждение того, что он действительно её любит. И любовь эта была сродни отческой, которой у неё не было. Но девушка очень скоро помрачнела лицом и опустила взгляд в свою чашку.</p><p>– Альберт, ты... – неуверенно начала она, нервно помешивая ложкой чай, – можешь больше не служить мне. Ты всегда был предан Кейнам. Но Кейны, которым ты служил, умерли. А скоро от этой фамилии и вовсе ничего не останется. Я отношусь к тебе, прежде всего, как к другу, а не как к дворецкому. Просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал.</p><p>– Да, я знаю. Но, когда Вы вернёте своё поместье обратно и заставите Айриса за всё поплатиться, Вы ведь не наймёте нового дворецкого? Я буду очень сильно расстроен этим.</p><p>Виктория натянуто улыбнулась и выдавила:</p><p>– <em>Если</em> верну...</p><p>Она выглядела такой измученной, такой подавленной, такой больной. У Альберта глаза были на мокром месте при взгляде на некогда улыбчивую, цветущую девушку, которой предрекали стать первой красавицей готэмского светского общества. Но что теперь? Тяжёлые побои от мужа, работа среди безумных лиц криминального мира, смерть родителей... Все эти навалившиеся на неё тяготы сделали из молодой солнечной девушки параноика и убили в ней всякую веру.</p><p> – Ох, бедная... Бедная моя маленькая девочка, – вздохнул Альберт, поднимаясь из кресла и распахивая руки для объятий. – Идите сюда.</p><p>Отставив чашку и поднявшись из кресла, Вик угодила в объятия его больших тёплых рук. Она крепко обнимала Альберта в ответ, прижавшись щекой к его груди, и внутри у неё вновь всё рушилось. Эмоций было столько, что и не описать. Но единственное, что имело вес, – любовь. Она так сильно любила Альберта, и так сильно хотела поделиться с ним абсолютно всем, что с ней происходит. Но она знала, он не одобрит. Она и сама-то не одобряла.</p><p>– Никак не могу понять, за что же Вам столько горестей, – голос Альберта дрожал и ломался. – Девочке, которая всю свою жизнь стремилась лишь помогать, верила в добро и его справедливость... За что же Бог послал Вам такие ужасные испытания?</p><p>Своей большой тёплой рукой он гладил её по макушке головы, а Виктория думала лишь об одном: как сильно она не хочет, чтобы из-за неё страдал ещё и Альберт. Она просто не имеет право втягивать его во весь этот кошмар ещё глубже.</p><p> – Мы уедем отсюда, Альберт... – уверенно говорила Вик, не повышая голоса, – очень скоро... Ты, я и...</p><p>Оборвав себя на полуслове, она удивилась сама себе: она и впрямь подумала о Джероме? Ей так хотелось убежать из этого города куда-нибудь на край земли лишь с самыми дорогими ей людьми. И вот неадекватный маньяк уже в числе тех, кого Вик и вправду может называть «дорогими» ей людьми. Она отстранилась и увидела, как Альберт смотрит на неё в замешательстве, заинтригованный её недосказанной фразой.</p><p>– И... кто? – спросил он.</p><p>Нужно было срочно что-то придумать, потому что рассказывать дворецкому про своё увлечение психопатом она была не готова.</p><p>– Ах, да там... – она замешкалась, опуская глаза и думая о том, что уйти от ответа не сможет, ведь Альберт очень проницателен и всегда распознаёт её попытки обмануть его. – В общем-то... никто, просто... один друг.</p><p>– Если под словом «друг» скрывается надёжный молодой человек, в котором Вы не сомневаетесь и который готов встать на Вашу защиту, то я более чем спокоен.</p><p>Альберт улыбнулся, обрамив лицо девушки своими ладонями и заглянув в её глаза. Услышав нечто настолько обнадёживающее, он стал едва ли чуть меньше переживать за Вик. Даже в её недомолвках, которые на самом деле умалчивали лишь личность её «друга», а вовсе не сам факт его наличия, Альберт понял, что его дорогая госпожа не пропадёт. Он хотел верить в то, что она нашла достойного человека, ведь именно этого он всегда ей и желал.</p><p>– Знаете, госпожа, наши жизни очень сильно зависят от присутствующих в них людей. Порой случается так, что один единственный человек способен основательно изменить жизнь другого, просто однажды появившись и показав направление, в котором он сам двигается. Но лишь Вам одной решать, менять курс или оставаться на своей орбите. Как Вы сами захотите, так и будет строиться Ваша жизнь. И люди, которым Вы не безразличны, не отвернутся от Вас, что бы Вы ни выбрали.</p><p>Слова Альберта заставляли Викторию задуматься о многом, но прежде всего о том, что появившийся в её жизни Джером Валеска и вправду изменяет направление её жизни. Но куда же в итоге он её приведёт?</p><p>Чай уже почти остыл и пился куда быстрее. Альберт всё-таки полюбопытствовал у Виктории об упомянутом ею «друге», как бы сильно он не сдерживал себя от вмешательства в её личную жизнь. Но Виктория ничего толком и не говорила, лишь подтверждала догадки Альберта. Она знала, так будет проще: пусть он думает о лучшем, пусть будет уверен, что её сломанная жизнь ещё может рассчитывать на спасение. А так ли это на самом деле, Виктория не знала.</p><p>– Ладно, мне уже пора, – когда её чашка оказалась пуста, Виктория встала из кресла. – Ещё на работу ехать, а до Нерроуз путь неблизкий. После работы ещё к юристу. Денёк будет тот ещё.</p><p>Она уже двигалась к входной двери и хотела было попросить Альберта не провожать её, но он не мог отпустить её просто так. Она ведь пришла к нему, не просто чтобы дать денег и даже не просто чтобы повидаться, – её привёл сюда поиск утешения и помощи.</p><p>– Постойте, госпожа, – он окликнул её, и Виктория остановилась. – Я просто хотел сказать, что Вы не одна. И дело тут вовсе не во мне. Вы ведёте нелёгкую борьбу, которую Вам не выиграть в одиночку. Но у Вас есть союзники. Обратитесь за помощью к фамилии, с которой Кейны установили прочные дружеские узы, – к фамилии Уэйн.</p><p>Виктория обернулась и взглянула на Альберта с задумчивостью, спросив:</p><p>– Ты имеешь в виду Брюса Уэйна?</p><p>– Слышал, у юноши большое сердце. Он Вам не откажет.</p><p>– Он ведь ещё совсем мальчишка, – Виктория бросила неосторожную усмешку.</p><p>– С огромным состоянием и связями по всему городу. Мистер Уэйн хорошо осведомлён об истории своей семьи и знает, что Уэйны и Кейны никогда не враждовали. Он Вас выслушает, я уверен. К тому же, на Ваших с ним сердцах есть одинаковые раны. Вы поймёте друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо.</p><p>Почему-то Виктория никогда не задумывалась о том, что может попросить у кого-то помощи со своими проблемами. Она привыкла решать всё самостоятельно, да и к тому же, её дело было покрыто большим количеством тайн, которые не раскрываются первому встречному. Чтобы не тревожить Альберта, она ответила:</p><p>– Да... Должно быть, ты прав. Одной мне не справиться. Мне нужны сильные союзники. И возможно, восемнадцатилетний парнишка действительно лучше, чем кто-либо, поможет мне раз и навсегда покончить с тиранией Нэйтона.</p><p>Звучало не слишком обнадёживающе, но Виктория не позволяла себе судить так скоро. В конце концов, имя Брюса Уэйна и впрямь было одним из самых громких в городе. По крайней мере, уж точно громче имени Нэйтона Айриса.</p><p>– Пока, Альберт. Я заеду ещё раз на днях, чтобы ты тут совсем не заскучал.</p><p>– До встречи, госпожа. Пожалуйста, берегите себя.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Бескрайнее тёмное небо, отходившее от сумерек в ночную мглу, раскинулось над ровным зелёным холмом, полого уходящим куда-то в неизвестность. Пробивающийся сквозь облака свет вот-вот взошедшей луны, которая лишь ждала своего часа, ещё позволял спокойно осматриваться вокруг. Одинокая пустая местность, на которой резвился ночной холодный ветер, вызывала лишь чувство смятения и небольшую тревогу. Виктория не знала это место, она тут ни разу не была. Но ей предстояло это выяснить и узнать, какие ещё сюрпризы подготовило ей её сознание. Очередное ночное приключение, но на этот раз начинающееся куда более приятно.</p><p>Виктория не знала, что должна делать, и просто пошла вперёд. Невысокая трава щекотала оголённые щиколотки её босых ног, но земля отчего-то не казалась такой холодной, какой должна быть. Встречный ветер развивал её распущенные рыжие волосы и играл с подолами её ночной сорочки. Девушку будто бы только что вытащили из постели и привезли в это глухое место, чтобы она в очередной раз встретилась со своими демонами.</p><p>Реалистичность этого места вскоре заставила Викторию усомниться в том, что всё это действительно лишь плод её воображения: её стопы болели от колючей травы и сточенных камней, а от нарастающей прохлады в воздухе она покрывалась «гусиной кожей».</p><p>Чистое сапфировое небо скоро затянулось угрюмыми тучами, и бледное блюдце луны спряталось за одной из них. Бесконечно долгое одинокое продвижение по пустынной степи вывело девушку на вершину холма. Отсюда открывался вид на какое-то маленькое поселение, больше напоминавшее кочующий лагерь. Виктория вгляделась получше и, помимо ярких огней фонарей и костров и звонко поющих и смеющихся людей, рассмотрела узорчатые красно-жёлтые шатры, палатки и вагоны-прицепы. В голову лезла лишь одна догадка о сущности этого места – цирк.</p><p>И что будет на этот раз? Что случится в этом месте, наполненном жарким гомоном музыки и смеха? Её снова заставят захлебнуться кровью и обвинят в убийстве? Чего сегодня Виктории следует опасаться в своём собственном сознании?..</p><p>Ветер, кажется, переменился, на долю секунды взбунтовался, переполошив не только длинные рыжие локоны Виктории, но и всю растительность в округе, и вмиг сошёл на нет. Тогда-то она и услышала шаги за спиной. Неторопливые, тяжёлые, будто бы даже неохотные. Оборачиваться не было смысла – Айрис и так знала, кто к ней приближается.</p><p>– Мне вот что интересно, – зазвучал за её спиной искажённый сиплостью голос, – почему ты здесь, док? – Джером поравнялся с ней и так же, как и она, устремил взгляд на разбитый лагерь цирковой труппы у подножия холма. – Я имею в виду, какие теперь у тебя цели? Теперь, когда ты и сама не в силах отличить реальность от извращённых мультфильмов, которые показывает тебе твой мозг... Зачем ты приходишь в Аркхем? Ты мазохистка, да? Просто признайся, что ты мазохистка, и я отстану, обещаю.</p><p>Едва усмехнувшись, Вик взглянула на стоявшего справа от неё Джерома. Его одежда вновь отличалась от той, в какой она привыкла видеть его в лечебнице: сегодня это были тёмные клетчатые брюки, держащиеся на подтяжках, и жёлтая рубашка, а кисти рук, которые он держал скрещенными на груди, скрывали излюбленные им привычные белые перчатки.</p><p>– Я приезжаю в Аркхем, чтобы делать свою работу, – ответила на его вопрос Виктория, вновь ухватившись взглядом за танцующие языки пламени разведённого вдалеке костра, – чтобы лечить.</p><p>– Кого?</p><p>– Одного проблемного парня, которого мне доверили два месяца назад. Тебя, разумеется.</p><p>– Но меня лечить не нужно. Я здоров, и ты давно это поняла.</p><p>Девушка нахмурила лоб. Даже в собственной голове она не могла скрывать от этого пугающе проницательного парня свои настоящие чувства. Всё это было похоже на попытки зарыть глубоко в землю нечто очень важное для неё самой, после чего каждый раз появлялся Джером, откапывал старательно спрятанную правду и нёс её обратно Виктории.</p><p>– Я прихожу в Аркхем, чтобы... – на этот раз она не собиралась увиливать, – видеться с тобой. Потому что я считаю, что тебе нужно общение, внимание и... тепло родственной души.</p><p>– Ну вот, уже лучше! – оскалился Валеска, похрустев шеей. – Легче же говорить правду, не так ли? Кругом и без того одно сплошное притворство и ложь. Куда ни плюнь, везде одни театры и актёры! Только вот представления дешёвые и бездарные, аж блевать тянет. Но знаешь что... Ты и впрямь считаешь себя моей родственной душой?</p><p>Сомнения, звучащие в его голосе, удивили Викторию, и она уставилась на парня ничего не понимающим взглядом. Скоро эти сомнения одолели и её саму: может ли она быть абсолютно уверенной в том, что её хрупкая связь с Джеромом на самом деле соединяет их души? Считает ли так сам Джером? Может, всё это время она знала о нём лишь то, что он сам позволял ей разглядеть в себе?</p><p>С того момента, как появился на этом холме, Джером так ни разу и не взглянул на Викторию. Лишь сейчас, когда она в мрачной задумчивости опустила голову и нахмурила лоб, он покосился на неё и ухмыльнулся. Сколько же упоения ему из раза в раз доставляло её озадаченное, скованное глубоким самокопанием лицо. Это тешило его чувство собственной важности. В следующий миг он резво нагнулся к ней, заглянув прямо в лицо и неожиданно спросил:</p><p>– Цирк любишь?</p><p>Когда-то на их первом психотерапевтическом сеансе Джером уже спрашивал у неё об этом, и Виктория не забыла. Раз так, скрывает ли этот вопрос какой-то подвох? Но она не хотела думать, она хотела лишь говорить ему правду.</p><p>– Нет, – ответила Виктория, отчего-то широко улыбнувшись.</p><p>Его зашитые уголки губ растянулись в довольную улыбку, а зелёные глаза, жадно пробегающие по каждой черте её лица, азартно заблестели. И он ответил, словно предвкушая какую-то потеху:</p><p>– Я тоже.</p><p>Схватив Викторию за руку и потянув за собой, Валеска, точно обезумев, бросился вниз с холма. Туда, откуда доносилась музыка, которая становилась всё громче и громче по мере их спуска.</p><p>Это волшебное место закружило Викторию и Джерома в своём сумасшедшем танце. Под периодично нарастающие звуки циркового марша, доносящиеся из огромного главного шатра, они гуляли по увешанным гирляндами улочкам между трейлерами, заглядывали под каждый навес и просто дурачились, точно маленькие дети. Виктория и не заметила, как скоро утратила интерес к таким вопросам как «где я нахожусь?» и «зачем я здесь?», а единственным, что обрело важность для неё, стал оживший блеск в глазах Джерома и его звучащий наперебой самому себе голос.</p><p>Он тянул её за собой от палатки с едой к палатке тира, от клетки со львом до клетки с маленькими пушистыми собачками, вперебивку рассказывал ей об акробатах, дрессировщиках и клоунах и не переставал смеяться. Виктория, точно губка, впитывала этот заразительный смех, и вскоре ей уже не нужны были причины, чтобы звонко хохотать с ним в унисон. Джером бесцеремонно хватал с прилавков огромные мотки сахарной ваты и вёдра с попкорном и кормил всем этим девушку, даже если она отказывалась. Потом он брал её за обе руки и кружил в танце, громко и увлечённо подпевая доносящимся отовсюду песням. Виктория не успевала приходить в себя, как он уже тянул её за руку к разливающимся духовыми мелодиями шарманкам, бил её руками по клавишам ксилофона и буквально заматывал её в вытянутые из старых сундуков блестящие яркие ткани, пахнущие диковинными сладостями.</p><p>В последний раз Виктория чувствовала себя так легко и непринуждённо лишь в детстве, когда Альберт водил её в парки развлечений, и сейчас она вновь буквально теряла не только голову, но и землю под ногами. Всё это было похоже на сказку. Разноцветные огни гирлянд, оркестровая музыка, пряные запахи и безудержное кружение в танце уже бросали её в жар, но она не могла остановиться: Джером просто не позволял ей этого.</p><p>– Смейся, док! – призывал он, прыгая вокруг неё, хватая за плечи и подталкивая вперёд сквозь толпящихся людей. – Танцуй, пробуй всё, что видишь, бери всё, что хочешь! Поверь в то, что это всё принадлежит тебе! Представь, что здесь нет никого, кроме нас с тобой, закрой глаза и отдай своё тело и душу этому месту. Растворись в этом безумии!</p><p>И она действительно податливо растворялась в этом головокружительном вихре цирковой эйфории. Потому что её сердце не хотело слушать ничей другой голос, кроме звонкого голоса этого чокнутого неугомонно смеющегося парня. Ничей, даже свой собственный.</p><p>Толпа густела, шумных людей вокруг становилось всё больше, и в какой-то момент Виктория поняла, что они с Джеромом утонули в этом человеческом море. Куда несли их эти бушующие волны, она не понимала, и, когда голос Джерома начал становиться едва слышимым, девушка забеспокоилась. Звуки ритмичных песен разгорались с новой силой, а рука идущего впереди Джерома вдруг ослабела и начала выскальзывать из руки Виктории. Попытка ухватиться за него успехом не увенчалась. Его спина начала отдаляться за преграждающими путь циркачами, а Виктория, как бы не старалась, не могла дотянуться до него.</p><p>– Стой, подожди меня, Джером! Не бросай меня!</p><p>Ещё одно мгновение, и его рыжеволосый затылок скрылся в толпе за смеющимися лицами танцовщиц и музыкантов, а голос Виктории его так и не достиг.</p><p>Без него мелодичные напевы сладкоголосых певцов и певиц уже становились ей не милы. Без него вся эта дикая суета, сравнимая разве что с разгорающимся от ветра пламенем костра, начинала пугать Викторию. Но толпа подхватывала её и уносила куда-то далеко, казалось, в самую глубь циркового городка. Туда, откуда она точно не выберется самостоятельно.</p><p>Вскоре Виктории всё-таки удалось вынырнуть из-под кружащихся в танцах цирковых артистов. Шумная толпа даже не заметила пропажу, и продолжила своё увеселительное шествие дальше, а Айрис укрылась под навесом и отдышалась. Скоро она поняла, что яркие улицы с цветастыми шатрами, тонущие в оранжевом свете гирлянд, остались далеко позади. Место, куда она теперь попала, тоже было частью цирка, но куда более мрачное и непривычно тихое. Казалось, будто бы звонкий людской смех и музыка с окраин нарочно не достигали этих тёмных закоулков.</p><p>Викторию одолел лёгкий приступ тошноты: перед глазами до сих пор всё кружилось и вертелось, словно на карусели, а ноги вот-вот норовили подкоситься. Опираясь на стены трейлеров, тем самым удерживая себя от потери сознания, глубоко дышащая Виктория двигалась куда-то в кромешную темноту в поисках Джерома. Её глаза уже перестали различать дорожки и домики на колёсах – свет остался где-то совсем далеко позади, а всё пространство вокруг окутала густая тьма. Девушка видела лишь небольшой освещённый клочок земли под ногами и ориентировалась по нему.</p><p>– Джером?.. – позвала она, страшась в этой чёрной неизвестности даже эха своего собственного голоса. – Где ты? Давай вернёмся к большому шатру? Ты ещё не всё мне здесь показал. Я... – её голос дрогнул, когда откуда-то из темноты послышались посторонние шорохи, и Вик стала двигаться ещё осторожнее, осекаясь и старательно всматриваясь в непроглядную пустоту. – Я хочу увидеть тигра. Ты ведь сказал, тут где-то держат тигра. Давай посмотрим? Прошу тебя, только не вздумай меня напугать, выпрыгнув из темноты! Я ведь тогда проснусь, а мне не хочется уходить из этого цирка.</p><p>Где-то совсем рядом раздался топот маленьких ножек и зовущие друг друга наперебой гулкие детские голоса. Мимо Виктории, чуть не сбив её с ног, пробежали двое мальчишек, но из-за темноты она смогла разглядеть лишь их силуэты. Один из них плакал и настоятельно кричал второму, догоняя его:</p><p>– Отдай! Это моя курточка! Моя, моя, моя!</p><p>– Заткнись! – небрежно бросил в ответ второй мальчик, когда развернулся и оттолкнул плаксу, пнув его ногой в живот. – У тебя уже есть новые сапоги, так что эта куртка будет моей!</p><p>– Но мама купила её <em>мне</em>!</p><p>– А мне она не купила ничего! Это нечестно, нечестно, нечестно! – мальчик разразился гневной обидой и начал нещадно бить, судя по всему, своего брата той самой неразделённой курткой. – Почему всё покупают только тебе? Почему мама улыбается только тебе? Почему только с тобой играют и занимаются? – его удары становились всё быстрее и агрессивнее, а голос срывался в истерический вопль. – Почему? Что я сделал такого? Что со мной не так? Почему всё только для тебя?!</p><p>– Тебя никто не любит, потому что ты чудовище! – плакал мальчик, прикрывая голову руками.</p><p>– Ненавижу тебя, Джеремайя, сдохни!</p><p>– Ненавижу тебя, Джером!</p><p>Имя, произнесённое зарёванным мальчишечьим голосом, Виктория услышала достаточно чётко, чтобы её успело бросить в дрожь. Неужели этим маленьким озлобленным мальчиком был её пациент? А может, это просто совпадение? Но, прежде чем Виктория задумалась об этом, мальчик, со всей силы поколотивший брата ногами, кинулся бежать прочь. Не желая упускать его, Виктория бросилась за ним в темноту. Все её попытки воззвать к нему и просьбы остановиться были тщетными: под тихие сдержанные всхлипы ребёнок нёсся вперёд без оглядки.</p><p>Он скрылся за углом, за которым было гораздо светлее, и Вик нырнула за ним следом. Но в следующий миг она упустила мальчика, так как врезалась в прохожего и потеряла время. Обронив торопливые извинения, она выпрямилась и потёрла ушибленный нос, а когда подняла глаза, вмиг обомлела и застыла, точно вкопанный в землю столб. Она смотрела в очень милое усыпанное чуть заметными веснушками лицо рыжеволосого юноши, который обеспокоенно глядел на неё своими большими зелёными глазами.</p><p>– Простите меня, мисс, я не заметил Вас, – сбивчиво произнёс он, скованный неловкостью, придерживая девушку за плечо и спешно осматривая её. – Вы в порядке? Не ушиблись?</p><p>Его мягкий голос, играющий ребячьими нотками, она слышала впервые в жизни, но эти глаза... Она не спутает их ни с чьими другими.</p><p>– Джером?.. – в замешательстве произнесла Виктория, точно под гипнозом, не мигая уставившись в лицо этого парня.</p><p>Она не могла быть уверена наверняка, что смотрит на восемнадцатилетнего Джерома Валеску, но сердце подсказывало ей истину. Его волосы были уложены по-другому, но переливались всё тем же тёплым медовым оттенком. Его лицо имело те же черты, но пока ещё не было тронуто ужасными шрамами. Не преступник, не маньяк, не террорист, не психопат – обычный парнишка из цирка.</p><p>Он смотрел на незнакомку в недоумении, ведь не понимал, откуда она знает его имя и почему в её глазах столько удивлённого трепета. Но вдруг он отвёл взгляд, когда откуда-то из темноты за спиной Виктории раздался отдалённый женский голос, раздражённо зовущий:</p><p>– Джером! Джером! Где тебя носит, чёрт возьми! Сколько я ещё должна тебя ждать?!</p><p>Лицо парня отяготилось мрачностью. Он спешно извинился ещё раз, обошёл Викторию и побежал на кликающий его голос. Виктория снова не смогла его удержать: окликнув Джерома, она обернулась, но перед глазами снова была лишь чернеющая одинокая пустота.</p><p>Не было даже времени, чтобы дать себе отчёт о происходящем: все эти видения целиком и полностью завладели интересом Виктории, и она, позабыв о предосторожности, просто мчалась в этой темноте туда, где загорался завлекающий её крохотный луч света. Теперь она слышала женские разгневанные крики и звуки глухих ударов. Сомневаться в том, что это снова было избиение, не пришлось: Виктория скоро настигла небольшого скудно освещённого уголка и стала свидетельницей того, как изрядно пьяная взрослая женщина с размазанной на губах помадой и спутанной бижутерией в длинных волосах колотила стоящего на коленях парня, в которого Айрис влетела несколько секунд назад.</p><p>– Я что, <em>эти</em> сигареты просила купить? <em>Эти</em>?! – женщина со всей силы бросила смятую пачку сигарет в голову парня, а затем пнула его ногой в плечо. – Бесполезное ничтожество, даже простую просьбу выполнить не можешь!</p><p>– Мам, не бей, прошу тебя, – раздался умоляющий сдавленный голос мальчика, пытающегося взглянуть на мать, в то время как та, помимо рук и ног, уже пустила в ход любые подручные средства.</p><p>– Не показывай мне своего лица! Видеть его не могу!</p><p>– Пожалуйста, прекрати!</p><p>– Лучше бы ты вообще никогда не рождался! Чудовище! Это <em>тебя</em> нужно было увезти! Увезти и оставить где-нибудь в лесу!</p><p>Женщина не останавливалась, как бы Джером её не упрашивал. И сколько бы жалкой мольбы не было в его голосе, она оставалась к нему равнодушной. Она не жалела сил, нанося резвые удары руками и ногами по его голове, лицу, рукам, плечам. С её глаз катились слёзы, из глотки рвался отчаянный крик, но она ни на секунду не опустила рук.</p><p>Пара-другая жестоких ударов, и её силы иссякли. Рыдающая женщина, утирающая мокрое лицо рукавом, взяла с тумбочки бутылку виски и начала заливать в себя её содержимое, скуля что-то невнятное про единственного любимого сына. Джером остался сидеть без движения, беспомощно согнувшись над полом и роняя с лица тяжелые алые капли.</p><p>С ужасом наблюдающая за всем этим Виктория вдруг вспомнила, как Джером на их первом сеансе вскользь упомянул о своей матери. «Она была шлюхой и ненавидела меня», – так он описал её тогда, и эту ненависть теперь девушка узрела воочию. Её вмиг прошиб холодный пот, так как больше она не была уверена, что видит обычный сон. Нет, это был не сон, не видение, не фантазия. Это было даже не её сознание! Так где же она?!</p><p>Но прежде чем отдаться в объятия паники и страха, Виктории предстояло увидеть ещё кое-что...</p><p>Из-под выбившихся на лоб прядей рыжих волос вдруг поднялся тёмный взгляд, наполнившийся неистовой злобой и обидой, что копились долгие годы унижений. От хныкающего Джерома, утыкающегося носом в пол и молившего о пощаде, не осталось ничего. Виктория успела заметить лишь то, как его лицо сковала звериная жажда убийства, а дальше один лишь миг, и пол вокруг окрасился тёмными пятнами крови. В руках резко подскочившего на ноги Джерома оказался топор, который он без тени сомнения занёс над матерью и вогнал ей в спину. Далее он уже не мог остановить мгновения своей сладостной мести: Джером наносил удар за ударом, вынимал топор и вновь вонзал его в спину ненавистной женщине, пока не раздробил её насквозь. Его выпачканное собственной кровью и кровью матери лицо застыло без эмоций, а спустя секунду Джером разразился заливистым неконтролируемым смехом. Смехом, который дал Виктории окончательно убедиться: перед ней именно тот Джером Валеска, которого она знает.</p><p>Слёзы отчего-то сами собой наворачивались на глаза. Под этот звенящий, пусть ещё и не столь раскованный, но уже такой маниакальный хохот Виктория глотала солёные слёзы, поджимала губы и чувствовала по всему телу холодные прикосновения страха. И страшно ей было за себя. Смешанные чувства норовили разорвать её грудь: необъяснимая жалость к Джерому и его судьбе, разделённая с ним ненависть к тем, кто пытался уничтожить его, и замешательство, притупляющее действие холодной логики. Закусывая дрожащую нижнюю губу и закрывая глаза, она думала, как хочет поскорее проснуться.</p><p>– Это был мой коронный номер, – вдруг со стороны раздался уже знакомый ей голос Джерома, того, кто привёл её в это место, и Виктория обернулась. Он сидел рядом с ней на полу, подперев спиной стену, и без лишних эмоций, лишь слегка вскинув бровями, глядел на восемнадцатилетнего себя, слизывающего кровь с топора. – Оценила?</p><p>В ответ Айрис не сумела выдать ничего, кроме скривившегося от сдержанного плача лица. В груди что-то так больно сжималось и придавливало рёбра, словно стягивало свинцовой цепью. Она столько хотела сказать ему, столько хотела спросить, но слова отчего-то застревали в горле.</p><p>– Эй, что за кислое лицо, док? – усмехнулся Валеска, взглянув на расстроенную девушку. Он поднялся и подошёл к ней, взяв за голову и развернув к себе лицом. – Тебе что, восемь лет, чтобы кошмаров бояться? Это ведь просто твой страшный сон.</p><p>– Нет, – та помотала головой, – это не может быть сном.</p><p>– Правда? – Джером сыграл задумчивость, обхватил Вик рукой за шею и повис на её плече. – А я вот считаю, что это всего лишь ночной кошмар, от которого мне удалось избавиться. Он больше не беспокоит меня. Посмотри на этого счастливого парня, – он кивнул в сторону Джерома с топором, который уже утирал слёзы, прорезающиеся от смеха. – Он теперь свободен, ему всё нипочём! А что насчёт тебя, доктор Виктория Айрис? Что мешает <em>тебе</em> избавиться от своих кошмаров?</p><p>Виктория чувствовала, как по спине бегут мурашки. Она словно говорила с дьяволом на своём левом плече, а когда оборачивалась к правому, слышала всё тот же голос, от которого не убежать, не скрыться. Кошмаром для неё сейчас была не только её беспомощная жалкая жизнь, но и само пребывание в этом чёрном месте без единого намёка на выход.</p><p>– Эта женщина должна была быть моей матерью, а Нэйтон Айрис должен был стать тебе любящим мужем. Но что-то вдруг пошло не так. Сценарии кто-то основательно переписал. Скажи мне, док, это <em>с нами</em> что-то не так? Это <em>мы</em> виноваты в том, как с нами обошлись? Разве мы сделали нечто такое, чем заслужили побои и унижения? Это <em>они</em> должны гореть на костре нашей ненависти, <em>их</em> крики должны стать нашей сладостной колыбелью, – Джером импульсивно шептал ей это на ухо, крепко вцепившись пальцами в её шею. – Слушай меня. Слушай, Виктория! Твоё проклятье это не Нэйтон Айрис. Твоё проклятье даже не я. Твоё проклятье – это твой собственный страх перед освобождением. Ты держишь пистолет у виска и ждёшь, пока страх спустит курок. Сделай это сама, но стреляй не себе в голову, а в лицо страху. Дай себе уже наконец почувствовать себя живой.</p><p>Уже не осталось сил выносить давление всего, что Виктория здесь увидела и услышала. Головокружение и тошнота, вызванная разнёсшимся повсюду запахом крови, вновь дали о себе знать. Виктория чуть пошатнулась, почувствовав слабость во всём теле, но Джером подхватил её под руку, ни на секунду не отведя упорного взгляда.</p><p>– Это и есть... твоя душа? – спросила она исчезающим голосом, и голова её сама по себе обессиленно опустилась на его плечо.</p><p>– Моя душа живёт на грязных улицах этого города и заключена в таких, как ты, – промурчал Джером ей на ухо, зарывшись носом в волосы на её виске. – Ты ничего не изменишь, размениваясь тут со мной пустой болтовнёй. Понимаю, что я тот ещё обаяшка, со мной так тяжело прекратить разговор, но что поделать! В конце концов, Готэм ещё не увидел <em>твой</em> выход на сцену.</p><p>Он оказался прямо перед ней, и последним, что Виктория почувствовала, стал толчок его рукой в её грудь. Силуэт машущего ей на прощание Джерома стал стремительно отдаляться. Ей всё это время казалось, что под её ногами был пол, но вот она падала в свободном полёте, совсем не ведая, где и когда приземлится. Она падала, и перед глазами проносился образ бьющего её мужа. Она падала, и всё её тело ныло от боли. Она падала и слышала голоса родителей, Альберта и Нэйтона, когда-то пророчившие ей счастливое будущее. Ведь её заставили поверить в любящего обеспеченного мужа, в жизнь в достатке, в выбор без сожалений. Но теперь она просто бессильно падала в темноте.</p><p>Свет моментально ударил в глаза, когда Виктория распахнула их. Сегодня она проснулась без стонов, криков и резких подъёмов на кровати. И пусть сегодняшнее пробуждение было тихим, но, определённо, худшим, нежели в тот раз, когда она захлёбывалась кровью во сне. Вдох делался с большим трудом, а на всём её лице выступила испарина. Нет, не только на лице... Девушка чувствовала, как вся покрылась дорожками пота и промокла насквозь. И всё же теперь, когда Виктория видела вокруг гостиную своей квартиры, а не цирковые шатры, не приходилось сомневаться, что мир вокруг неё реален.</p><p>Нужно было срочно принять душ и сменить одежду, но перед этим девушка забросила в рот три таблетки и с жадностью опустошила графин с водой, словно не держала во рту ни капли жидкости уже несколько недель. Её одолела необузданная жажда. Но даже это чувство было не сравнимо с тем ужасом, который до сих пор бежал по её рукам будоражащим холодом и впивался когтями в сердце.</p><p>Плохо отрегулированная горячая вода понемногу смывала прилипший к телу страх. Витающие в ванной запахи ароматного мыла хоть и немного, но всё же успокаивали вновь воспалившийся рассудок Виктории. Опустив голову под бьющими на неё струями воды, Айрис не переставала думать о том, что видела в бессознательном состоянии. Что же с ней такое происходит? Неужели те печальные картины действительно были не плодом её фантазии, а самыми настоящими событиями из прошлого? Воспоминаниями... Причём воспоминаниями не её. Это было просто немыслимо: как она могла видеть воспоминания Джерома?!</p><p>Отсутствие рационального объяснения вкупе с сильной психологической нестабильностью снова вызывали накатывающие на глаза слёзы и конвульсивную дрожь в конечностях. Виктория подошла к своей грани. Но, прежде чем отчаяться и ступить за неё, она должна была сделать ещё одну попытку, взять себя в руки и попробовать последний оставшийся у неё вариант – она должна была незамедлительно воспользоваться советом Альберта.</p><p>Скоро вода перестала шуметь, а пар, успевший заполонить всю ванную комнату, постепенно стал опускаться. Девушка вытерлась, вышла в комнату и открыла дверцы гардероба, осматривая свою одежду. Больше она ничего не станет откладывать на потом. Её ждала поездка за город и волнующая встреча с Брюсом Уэйном.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава 10. Надёжный союзник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Готэм был очень специфичным городом, несмотря на оболочку заурядного мрачного мегаполиса. Местные жители утверждали, что этот равнодушный ко всему город имел свой вкус – горький привкус отчаяния с щепоткой безумия. И сейчас Виктория Айрис как никогда раньше ощущала на себе его сущность. Не только её враги, но и сам город пытался проглотить её. Она была неосторожна всё это время и не сумела за двадцать лет отрастить клыки, чтобы впиваться ими в глотки своих противников. В детстве ей не рассказывали про стервятников, которыми кишит этот мир, и её не научили выживать раньше, но она училась этому сейчас путём проб и ошибок. Однако больше она не желала оступаться. Не сидеть на коленях, утирая с лица кровь, а уверенно стоять на двух ногах с гордо расправленными плечами и поднятой головой. И помочь в этом ей мог лишь тот, кто был способен сравниться по силе с её обидчиком; тот, кто имел достаточно средств и влияния в городе, чтобы сражаться с Нэйтоном Айрисом на равных, если не превозмогая его возможности. Именно к этому человеку – а она хотела, чтобы он в действительности оказался именно таким человеком – Виктория и держала путь.</p><p>Такси, миновавшее ведущий с главного острова мост, небыстро двигалось по дороге, усиленно преодолевая неожиданно разыгравшуюся снежную непогоду. Ветер и снегопад сегодня танцевали вместе, кружились в страстном вальсе, топя город в вихре своего безумного романа. Скоро в свете фар показались большие ворота с выплавленной наверху буквой «W». Старое фамильное поместье семьи Уэйн встретило подъехавший автомобиль распахнувшимися через полминуты вратами. Машина въехала в огромный двор и двинулась по асфальтированной дорожке вдоль молчавшего фонтана к парадным дверям дома. Виктория разглядывала это место через окно и невольно вспоминала поместье Кейнов – дом её родителей, место, где она выросла. Как же всё здесь напоминало об этом.</p><p>К припарковавшейся у крыльца машине из дверей особняка выскочил мужчина в чёрном фраке и вежливо открыл дверь авто перед гостьей. Придерживая подолы тяжёлой шубы, Виктория взялась за предложенную ей руку и вышла из такси. Ветер сей же час растрепал её аккуратно уложенные рыжие локоны.</p><p>– Миссис Айрис, мы Вас ждали! – спешно поприветствовал дворецкий и жестом пригласил девушку в дом. – Идёмте скорее внутрь, нечего нам тут с Вами мокнуть и мёрзнуть.</p><p>Жёлтый автомобиль направился к воротам, а Виктория с дворецким этого дома поднялась по ступеням и скрылась за его дверьми.</p><p>Теперь здесь, когда непогода больше не тревожила, а отовсюду лился яркий свет больших дорогих люстр и торшеров, Виктория смогла рассмотреть лицо встретившего её мужчины. Он был уже немолод, его лицо покрывали морщины, а тёмные волосы отливали серебром. Однако он выглядел подтянуто и статно, несмотря на возраст. И тут-то Виктория заметила в нём что-то знакомое. Кажется, как и сам мужчина, что вдруг слегка нахмурился при взгляде на гостью.</p><p>– Простите, а мы с Вами случайно?..</p><p>– Бог ты мой, да Вы же та грустная девушка из парка! – вспомнил дворецкий и заулыбался.</p><p>– Точно! Я Вас вспомнила. Вы предлагали мне свою помощь, – Вик улыбнулась в ответ, а затем вдруг смутилась, вспоминая, какой была немногословной и апатичной при прошлой их встрече. – Простите, я тогда вела себя... Мне не следовало игнорировать Вас.</p><p>– Ну что Вы, что Вы! Я всё понимаю: Вы были чем-то очень расстроены и подавлены, а тут я – какой-то незнакомец – со своими расспросами. Всякое бывает, – успокаивал её мужчина, и Виктории, смущённо опускающей глаза, становилось спокойнее. – Что ж, полагаю, теперь Вы не откажетесь от помощи.</p><p>– Нет, не откажусь. Я за ней пришла.</p><p>– Идёмте. Господин Брюс ждёт Вас в кабинете.</p><p>Неожиданная встреча оказалась очень даже приятной. Виктория не знала, почему, но её волнение, которым она была скована по пути к поместью Уэйнов, вдруг немного отступило. Вероятно, всё дело было в дружелюбном милом дворецком, что сейчас вёл её по роскошным коридорам дома. Мужчина представился Альфредом Пенниуортом и, прежде чем отвести девушку к хозяину дома, угодливо помог ей снять шубу и разместил её на вешалке, а также занял её светской беседой.</p><p>Альфред распахнул перед девушкой двери, и та вошла в просторный светлый кабинет, уставленный высокими шкафами, полки которых были заняты толстыми старыми фолиантами и современными печатными изданиями. Спиной к ней стоял одетый в чёрные брюки и такую же чёрную водолазку высокий темноволосый стройный юноша, который, услышав щелчок отворившейся двери, тут же обернулся и захлопнул в своих руках книгу. Виктория сию секунду заставила себя избавиться от поразившей её тревоги, приняла сдержанный дружелюбный вид и поздоровалась:</p><p>– Здравствуйте, мистер Уэйн.</p><p>Она встречала Брюса Уэйна лишь однажды больше десяти лет назад, когда была маленькой, а сын именитого в Готэме доктора Томаса Уэйна – совсем крохой. Но ей не нужно было помнить, каким он был тогда. Важно то, что сейчас она видела перед собой толкового молодого человека, лицо которого выглядело не по годам серьёзным и рассудительным. Молодой Уэйн даже на первый взгляд производил впечатление поистине надёжного и умного человека. Кроме того, привлекательными внешними данными он тоже не был обделён.</p><p>– Миссис Айрис, рад наконец-то с Вами познакомиться, – губы Брюса дрогнули в улыбке. Он подошёл к Виктории и галантно поцеловал её руку в знак уважения.</p><p>– Взаимно, – чуть смутившись, она улыбнулась.</p><p>Тут же она получила предложение чашечки чая от Альфреда и не нашла причин, чтобы отказываться. Дворецкий удалился и оставил их наедине – последних представителей своих громких фамилий; единственных, в чьих жилах течёт кровь знатных родов Кейнов и Уэйнов.</p><p>Брюс пригласил гостью присесть на диван, в то время как сам забрал со стола читаемую доселе книгу и убрал её в одну из узких щелей между корешками книг на полке. Где-то глубоко внутри Викторию всё ещё пробивала мелкая паническая дрожь, и она не могла найти себе места: она так решительно приехала сюда, но теперь, когда повернуть назад уже нельзя, начала сомневаться, а стоит ли вообще идти на эту авантюру? Стоит ли втягивать в это Уэйна? Стоит ли так рисковать?</p><p>– Ваш звонок и просьба о встрече, спустя столько лет, с тех пор, как мы с Вами виделись в последний раз, были для меня неожиданными, – признался Брюс, убирая книгу на полку.</p><p>– Признаться, для меня самой вся эта поездка стала очень неожиданной. Надеюсь, я не слишком отвлекла Вас от дел.</p><p>– Нисколько, – ответил парень, когда уже уселся на противоположный от Виктории диван, и полюбопытствовал, выдержав небольшую паузу: – Слышал, Вы сейчас работаете психотерапевтом в лечебнице Аркхем, помогаете заключённым реабилитироваться. Не страшно каждый день сталкиваться со злом лицом к лицу?</p><p>Виктория чуть усмехнулась, скрывая боль от заболевших ран на сердце, и вздохнула:</p><p>– Мистер Уэйн...</p><p>– Брюс, – настоял тот.</p><p>– Брюс... Поверьте мне, я столкнулась со злом лицом к лицу ещё до того, как начала работать в Аркхеме. Если Вы считаете истинным кошмаром нашего города запертых в психбольнице душевно больных преступников, значит, сегодня мне есть, чем Вас удивить.</p><p>Брюс нахмурился, не отводя взгляда от девушки. Она же проглотила горечь неприятных воспоминаний и начала собираться с мыслями. Неловко было вот так вот просто прийти и вывалить на Уэйна тонну своих проблем и попросить его разгрести всё это. Но, раз уж она здесь именно за этим, разве есть другой вариант?</p><p>Альфред вновь появился в комнате с чаем на подносе довольно-таки скоро. Вероятно, подумала Вик, он приготовил его заранее, осведомлённый об её визите. К чаю также прилагался кусок наивкуснейшего пирога с меренгами, вкус которого на время отвлёк Викторию от всех её волнений и страхов. Узнав, что мужчина испёк его самостоятельно, девушка ещё ни раз похвалила его умения, а Альфред в свою очередь ни раз смутился и посоветовал ей нанести к ним визит в следующую субботу, когда он приготовит свои фирменные сконы. Брюс любезно поддержал это предложение, хотя на самом деле сейчас ему было уже не до разговоров о сконах и пирогах. Раздразнённый упоминанием «истинного кошмара» Готэма, парень теперь лишь упрямо ждал, когда Виктория будет готова озвучить ему цель своего визита.</p><p>– Вы приехали так скоро, даже несмотря на метель, – размышлял он вслух, отставив чашку чая в сторону. – Вы говорили очень сбивчиво и взволнованно, когда позвонили. Ваша проблема, определённо, не терпит отлагательств, я прав?</p><p>Едва коснувшись губами чая, Виктория так и не сделала глоток. Она помрачнела, опустила чашку на колени и сделала трудный вздох. Этот парень явно желал поскорее перейти к делу, но решительность Виктории всё ещё находилась в плену недоверчивых раздумий. Он видел, что её терзают сомнения, а потому становился всё нетерпеливее.</p><p>– Миссис Айрис, послушайте, – твёрдо сказал Уэйн, подавшись чуть вперёд, – Вы можете доверять мне и Альфреду. Наши с Вами родители были хорошими друзьями, и мы тоже могли бы ими стать. Кейны были такой же опорой Готэма, как и Уэйны, они вместе возводили этот город. Я знаю, что сейчас Вы переживаете нелёгкие времена, и я готов оказать помощь. Вам нужно лишь объяснить, что от меня требуется.</p><p>Виктория взглянула сначала на Брюса, потом – на Альфреда. В их глазах было столько осторожности, столько сочувствия. Надо же, подумала Вик, она ещё даже не рассказала им о своих проблемах, а они уже топят её в своей жалости. Видимо, теперь у неё всё буквально на лице написано.</p><p>– Я всё расскажу Вам, мистер Уэйн, то есть... Брюс, – поправилась она, опустив взгляд в чашку. – Всё-таки я пришла к Вам не для того, чтобы выпить весь Ваш чай. Но сперва я бы хотела попросить кое о чём... Не зовите меня этой фамилией. Можно просто по имени.</p><p>Брюс переглянулся с Альфредом и увидел в его глазах тот же вопрос, каким задался и он сам: почему же «эта фамилия» вызвала в лице девушки столько ненавистного отвращения. Но, кажется, теперь она наконец-то была готова посвятить их в это и утолить их любопытство.</p><p>– Вы знаете моего мужа, Нэйтона Айриса, заместителя мэра? – начала она с вопроса, поправив на носу очки.</p><p>– Лично знакомиться не доводилось, но я слышал о нём немало.</p><p>– Мало, – натянуто улыбнулась Виктория, что больше было похоже на попытку сдержать смех. – Все в этом городе знают об Айрисе слишком мало. Лишь то, что он <em>позволяет</em> окружающим о себе знать. Он чудовище. Монстр! И поверьте мне, это ещё самое мягкое описание для него. Он просто дьявол во плоти с огромной сквозной дырой в груди.</p><p>– И что же сделал этот негодяй? – спросил Альфред.</p><p>– Сломал мою жизнь, – ответила Виктория, на своё удивление, не обронив ни слезинки. Эти слова больше не наполняли её удушающей колючей обидой – только глубоко въевшейся в её кожу ненавистью. – Все два года, что мы женаты, я проживаю каждый день в страхе перед его неконтролируемыми приступами гнева, терплю побои и унижения. Доказать это я вам не смогу: обо всех доказательствах его ужасной сущности заботятся лучшие пластические хирурги Готэма. Так что на моём теле никто не найдёт ни царапинки. Вам придётся поверить мне на слово.</p><p>Виктория отставила чашку с чаем на край стола, поднялась с дивана и подошла к большому окну, взглянув сквозь стекло на творящийся на улице снежный хаос. Брюс обернулся к ней через спинку дивана. Ни он, ни Альфред не позволили себе перебить рассказ этой несчастной девушки, которой, казалось, самой не верилось, что она повествует о своей собственной жизни, а не о сюжете очень мрачного драматичного кинофильма.</p><p>– Если раньше он довольствовался только рукоприкладством, то теперь же самое сладостное удовольствие ему доставляет не физическое насилие надо мной, а моральное. Он просто растаптывает меня, растаптывает мои чувства, моё имя, моё самоуважение, – продолжила Виктория трескающимся по швам угрюмым голосом и вскоре вновь обернулась к мужчинам, опёршись спиной о стену и бесцельно изучая глазами узоры на дорогом ковре. – После смерти моих родителей Нэйтон наконец-то обличил свою настоящую сущность, и теперь он намерен прибрать к рукам всё, что оставили мне родители. Фамильное поместье – такое же уютное и красивое, как Ваше, – он уже отобрал у меня и теперь протянул руки к бизнесу моих родителей.</p><p>Так легко становилось на сердце каждый раз, когда она раскрывала кому-то свой самый страшный секрет, когда выдавался такой редкий шанс излить душу. Её отягощённый вздох лишь больше убеждал шокированных Брюса и Альфреда: она не врёт.</p><p>С ужасом размышляя о том, какой жизнью – если это вообще можно так назвать – живёт Виктория, Уэйн взглянул на неё из-под больно нахмуренных густых чёрных бровей и спросил в непонимании:</p><p>– Тогда почему Вы приехали ко мне, а не в полицейский участок?</p><p>– Зачем? Чтобы в очередной раз услышать «Нет доказательств – нет дела»? – горько усмехнулась Виктория, сняв очки и потерев переносицу. – Я уже прошла этот этап. Пришла в полицию, мне пообещали разобраться и помочь, пообещали защиту, а через пару дней развели руками и заявили, что доказательств виновности Айриса нет. Выставили меня идиоткой, клевещущей на мужа. Я знаю, он заплатил тем детективам, – она заскрипела зубами. – Я знаю, что он купил их невмешательство в нашу с ним «счастливую» семейную жизнь. И он купит весь город, если это потребуется. Он сделает всё, чтобы в Готэме не осталось ни единого места, где я могла бы попросить помощи.</p><p>И с этими словами в комнате раздался треск: маленькая искра ярости этой девушки вырвалась наружу через её тонкие пальчики, которыми она непроизвольно отломала душки очков. В этот миг её глаза застелила чёрная пелена, и Виктория на секунду представила, что сломала вовсе не очки, а шею Нэйтона. Ах, как же приятно было бы услышать её надломившийся хруст! От одной этой мысли кровь начинала неимоверно быстро циркулировать по венам.</p><p>Альфред тут же забеспокоился, не поранилась ли девушка, и предложил ей починить аксессуар, но она сбросила всю вину на нервы и усталость и отказалась от помощи, заверив, что у неё имеется ещё одна пара очков. Её старательные попытки скрыть признаки своей ментальной нестабильности наблюдательный Брюс Уэйн пресёк сиюминутно, и всё, о чём мог сейчас думать подпрыгнувший на ноги парень, было лишь то, насколько же глубоко эту девушку уже втоптали в отчаяние, и что он может сделать, чтобы помочь ей подняться.</p><p>Виктория перевела дух, извинилась ещё раз за то, что вызвала беспокойство, прошла к дивану, где ранее сидел Брюс, и присела.</p><p>– Простите, что Вам приходится слышать всё это, но... Я не знаю, к кому ещё мне обратиться, – сказала она негромко, будто бы испугавшись, что дьявол, с которым она живёт, стоит за дверью и подслушивает. – Из всех влиятельных людей Готэма остались лишь Вы, в чьей добродетели и неподкупности я не сомневаюсь. У Нэйтона целый кабинет юристов при себе, связи, знакомые в нужных кругах. В то время как у меня нет никого, за исключением пары человек, которых я могу назвать друзьями.</p><p>Парень ужасался: она говорила так, словно у её горла держали остро заточенное лезвие ножа, и единственное, что она могла делать, это из последних сил звать на помощь. Точно раненная антилопа в пасти льва. Добросердечный юноша очень быстро проникся состраданием к девушке, мучающейся от гнёта домашнего тирана.</p><p>– Что ж, теперь людей, которых Вы можете называть друзьями, станет на одного больше, – сказав это, Брюс опустился на диван рядом с подавленной девушкой, пододвинулся чуть ближе и уверенно заглянул в её глаза. – С этого момента Вы можете в любое время дня и ночи прийти или позвонить в этот дом и попросить помощи – любой, какая только потребуется. Я обещаю Вам, Виктория, вместе мы найдём управу на Нэйтона Айриса. Я сделаю для этого всё, что в моих силах.</p><p>И её чуть подрагивающую левую руку накрыла его большая тёплая ладонь. Виктория подняла глаза на Брюса и окончательно освободилась от сомнений, когда увидела его переполненные решимостью и альтруизмом глаза.</p><p>– Только прошу Вас, Брюс, – настойчиво воззвала Виктория, – пусть всё это останется только между нами. Никто не должен узнать, что я была здесь, – она взглянула на Альфреда переполненными мольбою глазами. – Если Нэйтон узнает, что я обратилась к Вам за помощью, он...</p><p>– Я всё понимаю, это большой риск для Вас, – незамедлительно успокоил Брюс. – Я буду действовать осторожно и не привлекать внимания. Вас никто и ни в чём не заподозрит.</p><p>– И никакой полиции. Прошу Вас.</p><p>– Я обещаю.</p><p>Он знал эту девушку лично всего несколько минут, он не делил с ней никаких общих воспоминаний. Он не мог даже вспомнить, какой она была в тот самый далёкий день, когда ещё живая чета Уэйнов на одном из очередных светских приёмов познакомила их маленького сына с дочерью Кейнов. Но было у этого юноши качество, не позволяющее ему оставаться равнодушным к таким печальным судьбам, как её, – обострённое чувство справедливости. Именно поэтому, несмотря ни на что, сейчас Брюс ни секунды не сомневался в своём желании помочь Виктории вывести нечестивого мужа и лицемерного чиновника на чистую воду.</p><p>Тронутая отзывчивостью Уэйна, Виктория положила сверху на его руку свою и с благодарной улыбкой произнесла, едва сдержав слёзы:</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>Брюс Уэйн оказался удивительным молодым человеком. Его не сломила ни пережитая в детстве потеря родителей, ни неоднократные покушения на его собственную жизнь – его ничего не заставило отказаться от веры в добро, а потому он сам решил стать светом для тех, кто в нём нуждается. А ведь Альберт был прав, подумала Айрис, этот парень и вправду имеет большое и доброе сердце – такое, что будет на вес золота в этом порочном городе.</p><p>К тому моменту, когда Виктория покидала поместье Уэйнов, заручившись поддержкой одного из самых богатых и, как выяснилось, благодушных людей Готэма, метель понемногу начала отступать, а на небе наконец-то проступила ясная голубизна. Вновь вызывать такси девушке не пришлось – узнав, что Виктория водит машину, мистер Уйэн великодушно предоставил ей один из своих автомобилей. Сначала она ни за что не хотела принимать жест такой невиданной щедрости и смущённо просила Брюса не настаивать на своём. Но парень оказался упрямым. Он заверил её, что, как только она доберётся до нужного ей места и оставит машину, автомобиль заберут люди из «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес», и ей не придётся об этом беспокоиться. Лишь тогда Айрис, пусть и скрепя сердце, но согласилась принять от него такую помощь.</p><p>– Эта девушка стоит на грани, – негромко подметил Альфред, когда они с Брюсом стояли на крыльце и провожали взглядами отдаляющуюся к автомобилю спину Виктории Кейн.</p><p>– Да, – задумчиво согласился парень, не переставая глядеть вслед их гостье. – Поэтому мы должны как можно скорее помочь ей в её нелёгкой борьбе. Если ей и вправду больше не к кому обратиться, мы не можем её бросить. Кроме того, если не помочь Виктории остановить Айриса, это вскоре может стать не только её личной проблемой, но проблемой всего Готэма. Если штурвал будет оставаться в руках таких людей, как он, наш город пойдёт ко дну.</p><p>Альфред взглянул на юношу с гордостью, ведь ему было так приятно осознавать, каким хорошим человеком вырос тот мальчик, которого он оберегает долгие годы. А затем дворецкий сказал:</p><p>– Я тут кое-что вспомнил, господин Брюс. Когда Вы и мисс Кейн были детьми, ваши родители подумывали о том, чтобы с вашей помощью объединить их семьи, создав нерушимый союз, который бы обеспечил благополучие всему городу.</p><p>Брюс в замешательстве взглянул на своего дворецкого, вскинув левой бровью. А Альфред уже лукаво улыбался уголком рта, нарочно не роняя взгляда в сторону молодого господина.</p><p>– А ведь если бы их задумка осуществилась, эта девушка сейчас не знала бы никаких горестей и страданий, а у Вас была бы необыкновенно красивая невеста.</p><p>– Альфред.</p><p>– Что? – мужчина обернулся с нарочито удивлённым лицом.</p><p>– Не будем медлить. Займёмся делом, – и Брюс, лихо развернувшись на каблуках, вернулся в дом.</p><p>– Непременно, господин Брюс! – с этими словами мистер Пенниуорт зашёл следом за своим господином и закрыл входные двери.</p><p>Как только автомобиль марки «Мерседес-Бенц» выехал из владений Уэйна, огромные ворота с символической буквой наверху закрылись за ним. Крепко держась за руль, Виктория вела машину и не могла поверить в произошедшее, не могла нарадоваться своему счастью. Неужели в этом городе и вправду есть люди, которые не отвернутся от неё и помогут выстоять против Нэйтона? Солнце потихоньку выглядывало из-за опустившихся над городом туч, и, кажется, то был не просто солнечный луч, но луч неожиданно родившейся в сердце девушки надежды.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Воскресенье, выходной день. Для лечебницы для душевно больных преступников Аркхем такой день обязательно ознаменовывался чередой стихийных инцидентов. В эти дни охраны в коридорах психбольницы становилось на половину меньше, чем в будни, так как многие стражи порядка брали себе отгулы, собственно, как и все остальные работники медицинского персонала, желающие отдохнуть от гнетущей атмосферы этого смердящего сумасшествием места хотя бы один денёк. И потому воскресенье вскоре стало для обитателей камер днём «стояния на ушах». Заключённых никуда не выводили из камер, но даже при таких условиях они умудрялись каким-то образом устраивать драки, часто заканчивающиеся смертями, нападения на охранников, возгорания, массовые приступы истерии и много других абсолютно разных курьёзов, неподдающихся никакому разумному объяснению и выводящих стражей порядка из себя.</p><p>Это первое январское воскресенье не оказалось исключением. Охрана уже чуть было не окрестила этот день самым тихим из всех, что они провели на службе в этом притоне, так как до полудня не произошло ничего, что потребовало бы их вмешательства: заключённые вели себя довольно кротко. Потому вздохнувшие с облегчением представители охраны вскоре отправились на обеденный перерыв. И именно тогда случилось то, чего они так опасались всё утро.</p><p>Северный корпус замка, в котором располагалась небольшая часть одиночных камер для заключённых, вдруг наполнилась буйными воплями, а затем сработала сигнализация, оповестившая о незапертых камерах. Вооружённая пистолетами и дубинками охрана мигом стеклась в беспокойную зону из каждого уголка лечебницы и застала нечто необъяснимое – хаос, доселе невиданный даже стенам Аркхема. Двери камер были распахнуты настежь, некоторые – выбиты с петель, а в небольшом коридоре сбившиеся толпой ненормально хохочущие заключённые били друг другу лица и, кажется, всерьёз намеревались поубивать друг друга. Их бесконтрольные жуткие хохоты сливались в один неудержимый смех, что волной катился по дрожащим каменным стенам, заставляя надсмотрщиков в ужасе пятиться назад. Казалось, этот смех управляет ими, заставляет ненасытно проливать кровь и калечить самих себя.</p><p>Несколько охранников, наивно полагающих, что в этом сумасшедшем доме можно ослабить бдительность, сегодня погибли в кровавом месиве. Из десяти заключённых, что содержались в этих камерах, выжил только один. Ничего столь дикого уже давно не происходило в Аркхеме. Сегодняшнее происшествие перешагнуло уровень обыденных перепалок и мордобоев, а потому незамедлительно привлекло внимание смотрителя лечебницы.</p><p>Пока медперсонал занялся уборкой бездыханных тел и заботой о раненных, коллективным разумом охранники и главврач провели собственное расследование и вычислили виновника «торжества». Хотя это с трудом можно было назвать расследованием – обвинение практически без разбирательств было повешено на первого и единственного подозреваемого. Парочка громил в чёрной униформе незамедлительно привела приказ в исполнение: они скрутили, связали ремнями и приволокли в кабинет директора лечебницы главного злодея – Джерома Валеску.</p><p>– Боже мой, что с ним? – вопрошал привставший из-за своего рабочего стола Стрейндж, нахмурив лоб и с непониманием оглядывая попорченное побоями лицо Джерома, которого мужчины грубо усадили на стул перед профессором.</p><p>– Споткнулся случайно, пока по лестнице поднимался, – ответил один из охранников, беспечно похлопывая рыжеволосого по плечу, пока тот демонстративно выдавливал из своего горла кашель и нарочно забрызгивал всё вокруг своей кровью. – Неосторожный нынче Клоун стал. Совсем разучился под ноги смотреть.</p><p>Однако Стрейнджу не составило труда догадаться, что лицо Валеске разбили вовсе не ступени, и эта мысль вызвала в нём столько ликования, а улыбка сама собой растянулась на губах, как бы старательно он не пытался оставаться беспристрастным. Он поблагодарил охрану, и те удалились из кабинета, а Хьюго взглянул из-под своих круглых очков на мучительно отхаркивающего кровь Джерома и решил подождать, пока тот закончит свои театральные потуги.</p><p>– Какие милые ребята, – улыбнулся ему чуть позже Джером, поёрзав на стуле и издав протяжное немощное кряхтение. – Недавно тут работают, да?</p><p>– Всё верно. А потому ещё не успели попасть под Ваше влияние, мой дорогой друг.</p><p>– Да полно Вам, профессор. Мы же с Вами оба прекрасно знаем, что перед моим обаянием ни одна Ваша ручная шавка не устоит, даже самая послушная. Так что, рано или поздно, поздно или рано... – язвил Джером, не переставая ёрзать на стуле со связанными за спиной руками, что его уже начинало порядком раздражать. – К чему все эти формальности? Развяжите меня. Обещаю быть хорошим мальчиком.</p><p>– Непременно. Как только Вы расскажете мне, что и с какой целью сделали с заключёнными блока «Ди».</p><p>Джером закатил глаза, и из него вырвался тяжкий усталый вздох, в котором, казалось, отразилась обременённость целого мира. Из раза в раз одно и то же: произойди в Аркхеме очередной бардак, так на ковёр к директору или сразу в кабинет шоковой терапии тащат не кого-нибудь, а Джерома Валеску.</p><p>– Слушайте. Я, конечно, извиняюсь, но почему сразу я? – последние слова он прорычал сквозь зубы, откровенно источая необузданное желание откусить профессору лицо. – Понятное дело, вы тут все и минуты без мысли обо мне прожить не можете, но меру-то своей одержимости тоже знать надо. Если в одном конце вонючей психушки чихнёт санитар, то меня, в это время сидящего в противоположном её конце, тут же сделают причиной его простуды и без разбора засунут головой в духовку. Хорошо, знаете ли, устроились! А где же справедливость? – на лице Джерома появилось наигранное разочарование. – Где вот это вот ваше хваленое главенство закона и правопорядка? Да куда же это катится наш славный город!</p><p>– А разве звонкий припадочный смех – не Ваша визитная карточка, мистер Валеска? – нарочито ласково улыбнулся Стрейндж, выйдя из-за стола и встав перед Джеромом, тем самым заставив его посмотреть на себя снизу вверх. – Охрана рассказала, что каждый из тех бедолаг смеялся буквально Вашим голосом. Кроме того, тот единственный выживший, которому просто чудом удалось уцелеть в той безумной мясорубке, утверждает, что перед тем, как им завладел дьявольский смех, в его камеру вошёл...</p><p>На этом моменте в кабинет директора лечебницы ввели ещё одного скованного в движениях ремнями заключённого – парня с грязным мешком на голове – и усадили его на стул рядом с Валеской.</p><p>– ...Джонатан Крейн, – закончил свою мысль Хьюго, встречая ещё одного своего подопечного нереалистично довольным хлопком в ладоши.</p><p>Пугало что-то недовольно бурчал своим чудовищно низким искажённым голосом, пока охранники не получили от Стрейнджа одобрительный кивок и не стащили с головы парня мешок. Под ним скрывался чумазый парень с длинными густыми спутанными волосами и большими тёмными глазами, который тут же низко опустил голову и попытался спрятать лицо. Нервно дёргающийся Крейн, теперь разозлённый куда больше, требовал надеть мешок обратно ему на голову, в то время как неприкрыто наслаждающийся происходящим Хьюго Стрейндж перекидывал из руки в руку этот кусок грязной ткани, дразня парня.</p><p>Впервые видел вечно спрятанное лицо своего напарника и Джером, который первые несколько секунд настойчиво разглядывал его, а затем воскликнул, сморщив нос:</p><p>– Срань господня, ну и страшный же ты!</p><p>– И это мне говорит рыжий полудурок с приклеенным лицом! – ощетинился Джонатан, чей довольно-таки приятный голос больше не был искажён кошмарным басом.</p><p>– Ну, я хотя бы причёсанный, – напыщенно выдал Джером и тряхнул головой так, будто бы скинул с плеч длинные локоны.</p><p>В начавшейся словесной перепалке, наполненной искромётными колкостями, Джером только и делал, что провокационно заглядывал в лицо Джонатану, а тот нервозно отворачивался и старался спрятаться за густой копной тёмно-русых волос, словно стыдился своей внешности. Они оба будто бы забыли про Стрейнджа, но тот не стал долго это терпеть и вскоре перебил их «душевный» разговор своим нарочито умиляющимся смехом.</p><p>– Какая же вы прекрасная сплочённая команда! – но в его голосе уже слышался звон раздражения. – Только вот в <em>моей</em> лечебнице даже вам не удастся ступить хотя бы шаг без моего ведома. Вы думаете, – красные линзы его очков недобро блеснули в приглушённом свете, а глаза сощурились и пробежали по каждому из заключённых, – я не знаю, чем вы двое тайком занимаетесь по ночам?</p><p>– А Вы думаете, – Джером подался чуть вперёд и снизил голос так, словно они с профессором обсуждали нечто невообразимо секретное, – что я знаю, о чём Вы вообще говорите?</p><p>– Настоятельно прошу Вас, профессор, вернуть мне мою маску, – как бы между делом вставил Крейн, бросая озлобленные косые взгляды на главврача.</p><p>– Ой, да успокойся! – Джером снова в упор взглянул на Джонатана, а тот снова стремительно уткнулся носом в своё плечо, скрипя зубами. – Тебе не помешает проветриться, дружок-пирожок.</p><p>Для профессора Стрейнджа было очевидно, что ни Валеска, ни Крейн не сознаются в том, что сделали – а у него не было сомнений в том, что эти двое точно приложили руку к случившемуся. И его никак не переставало раздражать самодовольное лицо Джерома, который упорно делал вид, будто даже рядом не стоял со всем, что произошло в блоке «Ди». Но разве директор собирался любезничать с этими двумя? У него изначально был уготовлен для нарушителей порядка пусть и избитый, но такой действенный способ расправы.</p><p>Растянув губы в наспех выдавленной улыбке, Стрейндж будто бы с отеческой любовью взглянул на сидящих перед ним Валеску и Крейна.</p><p>– Должно быть, – сказал он, – вы двое растеряли ваши воспоминания о недавних событиях. Ах, какая жалость. Но ничего, пара сеансов электрошоковой терапии непременно поможет Вам, мой дорогой Джером, и Вам, Джонатан, всё вспомнить.</p><p>Из Джерома сей миг вырвался молниеносный смешок, который чуть было не перерос в его обожаемый убийственный хохот. Но он быстро проглотил его, оставляя место наслаждению от лицезрения замешкавшегося главврача.</p><p>– А Вы уверены, любезнейший профессор Стрейндж, – широко ухмыльнулся рыжеволосый, бросив на профессора многозначительный взгляд исподлобья, – что Вам удастся снова засунуть меня в свою высоковольтную шкатулку для хулиганов? А у <em>неё</em> Вы разрешение спросили? Ух, и не понравится же <em>ей</em> Ваша развесёлая затея!</p><p>– Беспокоиться не о чём, – голос Хьюго заискрился злорадным упоением. – Как и у многих работников лечебницы, у доктора Айрис сегодня выходной. Я убедился, что её нет на рабочем месте. Но, даже если она вдруг изволит заявиться, охрана будет действовать, согласно моим инструкциям: ни при каких обстоятельствах не дать доктору Айрис помешать нашим процедурам и не сообщать ей о Вашем местоположении.</p><p>Улыбка на лице Джерома мгновенно растворилась в гримасе оцепенения, и теперь вместо того, чтобы упиваться поражённым выражением лица Хьюго Стрейнджа, он почувствовал, как сам «сел в лужу». Стрейндж времени зря не терял и всё продумал, прежде чем действовать. Если ситуация действительно пахла для него электрической установкой, подумал Джером, то это было совсем не весело.</p><p>– Секундочку! А я-то с какого боку тут стою? – вдруг воскликнул Джером, решившись прибегнуть к крайним мерам – к банальным отмазкам. – Разве ж меня видел этот ваш единственный выживший? Вам же ясно дали понять: придурок с мешком на голове. Вон мешок, вот придурок – получите, распишитесь! Берите этого зашуганного и делайте с ним, что хотите.</p><p>Наблюдая за ещё одним разгоревшимся нелепым спором между двумя нарушителями порядка, довольно хихикающий себе под нос профессор Стрейндж обошёл свой стол, снял трубку телефона и отдал поручение готовить кабинет «интенсивной терапии». Но в этот момент он вздрогнул и чуть было не выронил телефонную трубку из руки, услышав женский голос в кабинете.</p><p>– Зачем? – спрашивала та, которой сегодня не должно было быть здесь. – Зачем Вам кабинет «интенсивной терапии»? Что Вы снова делаете... с моим пациентом, профессор Стрейндж?</p><p>Вошедшая в кабинет главврача без стука Виктория Айрис впилась в начальника ничего не понимающим взглядом и нахмурила брови, когда заметила присутствующего здесь связанного ремнями Джерома. Тот же, услыхав её голос и заметив огорошенный вид Стрейнджа, мгновенно просиял и вновь обзавёлся победоносной улыбкой. Вот ведь потеха сейчас будет! Даже сидя к ней спиной, Джером чувствовал её резко подскочивший уровень недовольства, и он абсолютно точно знал, что заставит этот уровень пробить потолок.</p><p>– Эй, Пугало, – он быстро нагнулся к Крейну и шепнул: – Хочешь, фокус покажу? Смотри на её лицо. – Затем он выпрямился на стуле и обернулся к стоящей в дверях Виктории, улыбнулся ей, излучая тонны очарования, и ласково произнёс: – Здравствуй, док.</p><p>Джером знал её уже слишком хорошо, а потому сию секунду получил ожидаемую реакцию: увидев кровь на лице своего пациента, Виктория ужаснулась всем своим видом и кинулась к нему. Джером больше ничего не собирался делать, ведь теперь здесь она – та, что бросалась за него и в огонь, и в воду. Так зачем ему вообще теперь переживать? Он просто принял вид довольного мартовского кота и наслаждался её заботой.</p><p>– Что это? – спросила Айрис, стоявшая над Джеромом, осторожно взяв в руки и осмотрев его разбитое лицо, а затем её полный злости взгляд подобно резко выпущенной стреле вонзился в главврача. – Что это такое, профессор? Что с лицом моего пациента?!</p><p>– Доктор Айрис? – пискнул Стрейндж, осторожно кладя телефонную трубку обратно на аппарат так, словно боялся издать лишний звук. Он всё ещё не мог поверить своим глазам. – А что Вы тут?.. А как же Ваш выходной?</p><p>– Передумала. И, как вижу, не зря, – процедила Айрис, едва сдерживая себя от разгневанной тирады, что уже родилась в её голове. – Так зачем Вам там нужен был кабинет «интенсивной терапии»?</p><p>Кровь, циркулирующая по её телу, вскипала, точно в бурлящем котле, и она чувствовала, как готова поругаться с начальством просто из-за того, что лицо дорогого ей человека окровавлено, а его руки связаны за спиной и сковывают его движения. В эту секунду Виктория остро ощутила этот ни с чем не сравнимый решительный порыв – она никому не позволит причинять боль человеку, которого она любит.</p><p>Джером талантливо играл жертву, и Виктория слепо велась на это. В какой-то определённый момент ей даже расхотелось выслушивать объяснения – ей достаточно было просто одного факта того, что Джерому сделали больно, что тронули его и без того нездоровое лицо. И чем больше она читала эти мысли в своей голове, тем больше ей хотелось заставить Хьюго Стрейнджа пережить всё то же самое что он вынуждает переживать её пациента.</p><p>– Кажется, я уже просила Вас однажды не вмешиваться в мою терапию, профессор Стрейндж, – напомнила девушка.</p><p>Мужчину лихорадочно трясло от негодования, ведь он сделал всё, чтобы эта девушка вновь не сорвала ему планы. Так куда смотрела охрана! Раздражение от этого её воинственного вида скрипело агрессией на его зубах. Однако профессор быстро взял себя в руки и, не став бежать от разговора, ответил своей подчинённой прямолинейно:</p><p>– Ваша, так называемая, терапия, доктор Айрис, больше не эффективна. Она изжила себя, как только Вы попались в ловушку своего же пациента. Теперь Вам, ослеплённой призрачными глупыми мечтами, остаётся лишь сидеть и ждать, пока она захлопнется. Однако Вашу работу придётся продолжить мне. Так что, – голос его пропитался ядом, – не мешайте.</p><p>Джером почувствовал, как рука Виктории, лежащая на его плече, в эту секунду яростно сжала в кулак ткань его униформы. Он взглянул на неё, и она выглядела, точно мать, что яростно защищает своё беспочвенно обиженное дитя.</p><p>– Нет уж, профессор, – твёрдо сказала Айрис. – Не хочу Вас расстраивать, но я не перестану создавать Вам проблемы и останусь лечащим врачом Валески. Как бы сильно Вам это не претило.</p><p>– Осторожнее, дорогая, – с фальшивой мягкостью в голосе произнёс Стрейндж и прищурился. – Напоминаю, что Вы всё ещё находитесь в моём подчинении.</p><p>– А Вам я напомню, что Вы всё ещё врач. Вероятно, Вы забыли, что процедура электрошоковой терапии применяется лишь в крайних случаях, тогда, когда проведённая с пациентом профилактическая беседа не дала результатов.</p><p>– А чем же, по-Вашему, я тут занимался до Вашего блистательного появления на сцене? – развёл руками директор Аркхема.</p><p>– Уж не знаю, чем, – сказала Виктория, переведя дыхание и избавив себя от ненужных чрезмерно агрессивных настроев, понемногу возвращая себя к некоему подобию спокойствия, – но я больше не заинтересована в продолжении этого разговора. Настоятельно прошу Вас отпустить со мной Джерома Валеску и...</p><p>А вот кем был этот странный дёрганный парень, который отворачивался от неё и не давал разглядеть его лицо, Виктория и понятия не имела. Она приглядывалась, но не могла уловить взглядом даже номер на его униформе. Девушка в смятении переводила взгляд с заключённого на профессора, пока последний не продемонстрировал ей уже знакомый ей мешок. Но вместо того, чтобы начать с любопытством рассматривать лицо, вечно остающееся загадкой для окружающих, Виктория вдруг попала под новую волну своего негодования.</p><p>– Зачем Вы сняли с мистера Крейна его мешок? – она взглянула на Стрейнджа с осуждением. Однако Виктория не собиралась слушать ответ на свой вопрос и сразу же высказалась: – Вы ведь понимаете, что он для него важен так же, как и любой базовый элемент одежды для нормального человека? Это всё равно, что раздеть его и выставить на всеобщее обозрение, – с этими словами Виктория помогла Джерому подняться на ноги, а затем подошла к начальнику и сказала, глядя на него упор: – Не совсем что-то это похоже на метод профилактической беседы, профессор, не находите?</p><p>Утянув из рук Стрейнджа вещь Крейна, она развернулась и подошла к парню. Несмотря на то, что он выглядел, точно дикое животное, не желающее довериться человеку, Виктория осторожно взяла его под локоть и подняла со стула, старательно показывая, что делает это только с благими намерениями. Как же всё-таки странно: этот парень совсем не был похож на того пугающего, уверенного в себе Джонатана Крейна, с которым ей довелось быть знакомой. Ей почему-то всегда казалось, что под жуткой грязной маской скрывался довольно взрослый мужчина, поэтому она была слегка удивлена, когда увидела молодого парня примерно одного возраста с Джеромом. Подумав об этом, доктор Айрис надела мешок на голову Джонатана, поправила его и, развернув парней по направлению к выходу из кабинета, оповестила главврача:</p><p>– Я их забираю.</p><p>– Позвольте, милочка! – Стрейндж дёрнулся, едва сдерживая себя от приступа гнева. – Если Вы ещё не в курсе, то эти двое виновны в смертях десятка ни в чём не повинных людей, и должны понести за это наказание.</p><p>– Наказание? – насмешливо вырвалось из Виктории. – Если бы всех душевно больных преступников наказывали за их грехи расправой, их отправляли бы в Блэкгейт, а не в Аркхем. И да, я знаю о том, что сегодня произошло. И, как действующий психотерапевт этой лечебницы, я намерена провести с этими двумя беседу и выяснить детали произошедшего. Посмотрим, как это получится <em>у меня</em>.</p><p>На этой ноте Виктория почувствовала острую необходимость в сворачивании этого неприятного разговора – её уже начинало тошнить от речей Стрейнджа – поэтому поскорее повела двух смиренно молчавших заключённых к выходу. Только вот Джером, перед тем как уйти, не смог удержать себя хотя бы от смеющегося взгляда в сторону профессора. Ох, как же ему нравилось его нервно дёргающееся каждой мимической мышцей лицо, так бы и смотрел в него!</p><p>– Кажется, Вы заработались, доктор Айрис, – прошипел себе под нос озлобленный Хьюго, прожигая взглядом дырку в спине девушки. – Вам, определённо, нужен отпуск. Длительный и оздоровительный.</p><p>Насколько же ещё может вырасти уровень бесстрашия Виктории Айрис? Чего ещё следует ждать от неё? Стрейндж полагал, что столько сил ей придаёт общение с безумием в чистом виде – с Джеромом и возможность прикосновения к его воспалённому рассудку. От этого девушка теряла землю под ногами и совсем не видела, куда её может затянуть в итоге.</p><p>Стрейндж присел в кресло и опустил голову в уставленные локтями в стол руки. Это был абсолютный провал! Но провалилось не его намерение хорошенько поджарить сегодня двоих опаснейших заключённых Аркхема; провалилась даже не его попытка обвести доктора Айрис вокруг пальца. Провалом была сама Виктория Айрис и планы профессора на неё. Почему-то три месяца назад он не взял во внимание вариант, при котором поставленная на пост личного психотерапевта Валески девушка изменится под влиянием своего неадекватного пациента и покажет зубы. И теперь ему срочно необходимо принять меры по её усмирению.</p><p>Как только они оказались вне кабинета директора, Айрис избавила Крейна и Валеску от ремней, связывающих им руки, и приказала следовать за ней. Ядовитый белый свет люминесцентных ламп в длинных коридорах лечебницы начал возвращать Виктории утерянное на время чувство реальности. Казалось, будто те действия и слова, что она говорила ещё минуту назад в кабинете профессора Стрейнджа, принадлежали вовсе не ей, но кому-то другому. Она вспоминала то чувство с ужасающим трепетом – ей и впрямь хотелось разнести весь чёртов кабинет в отместку не только за своего подопечного, но и за отношение главврача к ней. Хотя мысль о том, что Хьюго Стрейндж начал видеть в ней потенциальную угрозу своим планам, ей очень льстила.</p><p>Джером украдкой огляделся по сторонам и, убедившись, что они в этом коридоре одни, вдруг наградил своего друга в мешке щедрым подзатыльником.</p><p>– И вот как после этого работать с тобой в сотрудничестве, объясни мне?! – злился он, смотря на Крейна, точно на провинившегося перед ним пса. – Ты бы ещё салют над этим притоном в нашу честь организовал, чтоб уж все наверняка поняли, кому тут не терпится получить бесплатный абонемент в кабинет электрошоковой терапии!</p><p>– Радуйся, что я прямо сейчас смиренно контролирую своё дикое желание свернуть тебе шею, – прорычал Пугало своим вновь упавшим голосом, схватив Джерома за грудки и притянув к себе. – Ты пытался меня кинуть, вероломная рыжая морда!</p><p>– А в честь какого это праздничка я должен был отдуваться за твои косяки? – Джером в ответ уставил два пальца в виде дула пистолета ко лбу компаньона и с нажимом покрутил, точно пытаясь продавить в нём дырку. – Договаривались же, что пускаем газ в закрытые камеры через окошки, чтобы не палиться. А тебе чего, славы захотелось, дорогуша?</p><p>– В одной из камер не было окна, и мне пришлось заходить внутрь.</p><p>– Что? – Виктория подбежала и разняла их, встав между ними и отбросив руками на безопасное расстояние друг от друга, пока не устроили ещё какое-нибудь безобразие. – Так это и вправду <em>из-за вас</em> погибли те заключённые?!</p><p>– Кто ж знал, что они все поубивают друг друга, – пожал плечами Джонатан.</p><p>– Вот, что случается, когда доверяешь дело недалёким профанам, – тяжко вздохнул Джером.</p><p>– Ты бы прикусил язык, Валеска! – Крейн бросился на рыжеволосого, но напоролся грудью на преграждающую ему путь Викторию. – У меня ведь осталось ещё немного неудавшегося токсина. Чтобы прикончить одного шибко болтливого клоуна, точно хватит.</p><p>– Сначала дерись со мной! – Джером поднял сжатые в кулаках руки на уровне груди и сделал решительный шаг вперёд, тоже столкнувшись со стоящей на пути Викторией, которая теперь оказалась буквально зажата между двумя яростно сверлящими друг друга взглядами психопатами.</p><p>– Так! Никто ни с кем драться не будет! – скомандовала она, вновь растолкав их по сторонам. – Я, между прочим, рискнула своим служебным положением, вырвав вас обоих из лап Стрейнджа, но вы, смотрю, хотели всё-таки оказаться в электрошоковом кабинете. Я сейчас забываю то, что услышала, а вы двое прекращаете ругаться и обещаете мне больше не устраивать ничего подобного тому, что случилось сегодня в блоке «Ди». А иначе вас ждёт Стрейндж и его программа дрессировки. Договорились?</p><p>– Слышь, док... – хотел было оскалиться Пугало.</p><p>– Мы договорились, мистер Крейн? – с нажимом на каждое слово повторила она, окатив его леденящим душу взглядом, и парень всё-таки решил оставить при себе свои недовольства.</p><p>К счастью, Виктория поняла, что с этими «затейниками» не помешает твёрдая рука, поэтому, сделав максимально строгий голос, она сообщила Джерому, что тот идёт с ней, а Джонатана под присмотром охраны отправила в камеру. И ведь только тогда и угомонились, когда девушка проявила твёрдость. Дети!</p><p>Вся эта ситуация выбила Викторию из колеи, и она даже умудрилась забыть, зачем в свой законный выходной примчалась в кишащую психами лечебницу и в очередной раз вытащила своего проблемного пациента из передряги. Но только она осталась наедине с Джеромом и взглянула на него, её голова вновь наполнилась множеством вопросов, которые и привели её сегодня к нему.</p><p>Они проводили взглядами отдаляющуюся ссутулившуюся спину Крейна, и Джером, приняв неподдельно задумчивый вид, спросил своего врача:</p><p>– А действительно... как ты узнала, где я? Стрейндж там так самодовольно кудахтал про приказ задержать тебя, какой он весь из себя невозможно осмотрительный, всесильный и могущественный. А ты возьми и заявись!</p><p>Вик усмехнулась, отведя чуть смущённый взгляд под ноги, и сказала:</p><p>– У тебя здесь хорошие друзья, Джером. Не успела я даже до своего кабинета подняться по приезду, как меня нашёл Джервис Тетч и обо всём рассказал, в том числе – и о том, что охрана не даст мне увидеться с тобой. Мистер Тетч взял их на себя, сыграв попытку побега, и я легко прошла к кабинету Стрейнджа.</p><p>– Смотрите-ка, а ты у нас теперь, значит, часть команды отбросов общества? – хищно улыбнулся Джером, подступившись к Виктории довольно близко, чтобы заставить её взглянуть на него снизу вверх. – А тебя разве родители в детстве не учили, что с плохими мальчиками лучше не водиться?</p><p>– Хочешь, прямо сейчас пойду и расскажу Стрейнджу, как плохие мальчики устроили беспорядки в его драгоценной лечебнице? – без запинки сказала Айрис, провокационно смотря прямо в глаза Валеске, которого почему-то жутко обрадовал её дерзкий тон и самоуверенный вид.</p><p>Под своё довольное хихиканье Джером зажал лицо Виктории в своих ладонях, подтянув её ближе к себе, и с наслаждением промурлыкал прямо ей в лицо:</p><p>– А ты умеешь быть той ещё занозой в заднице.</p><p>Виктория чуть сощурилась и улыбнулась, хоть это у неё и вышло с трудом из-за сильно сжимающих её щёки рук Джерома. Ей показалось, будто бы в его взгляде промелькнула гордость, какую родители обычно испытывают по отношению к своим детям, добившимся небывалых высот. Но чем так гордился Джером? Пытаясь понять это, девушка застыла, утонув в его зелёных глазах без желания звать на помощь. Ей просто нравилось снова смотреть на этого непредсказуемого парня, в трепетном томлении ожидая, какую эмоцию выдаст его лицо в следующую секунду.</p><p>– Что, – голос Джерома вдруг зазвучал буквально в сантиметре от её лица, и Виктория почувствовала спустившиеся по спине мурашки, – ждёшь поцелуйчика?</p><p>Этот вопрос словно окатил её холодной водой с ног до головы, и Виктория быстро одёрнула голову, не давая Джерому поводов для обольщения. Как же теперь стало тяжело общаться с ним в рамках своих профессиональных обязанностей! Та призрачная грань дозволенного, что ещё недавно удерживала её от сантиментов, стёрлась, не оставив после себя и следа, а Джером стал её пациентом лишь на словах. Но она должна контролировать свои эмоции. Хотя бы пытаться.</p><p>– А, я понял, – сказал Джером, опустив руки и вальяжной походкой двинувшись по коридору, – не здесь, верно? Моя ж ты конспираторша. Какая разница, где нам с тобой обжиматься, если у Стрейнджа всё равно глаза по всей писхушке натыканы?</p><p>– Ну, во-первых, не везде, как выяснилось, – загадочно улыбалась Виктория, догоняя Валеску, а затем слегка ткнула его локтём в бок со словами: – А во-вторых, мы идём не «обжиматься», как ты выразился. Я хочу поговорить с тобой кое о чём важном.</p><p>– Ой, ну кто бы сомневался, – оскалился Джером, словно насмехаясь над её нелепыми попытками выдать желаемое за действительное. – Ну так, и куда мы идём <em>не обжиматься</em>?</p><p>Надо же, ему и впрямь стало любопытно! Польщённая тем, что сумела зацепить его интерес, Айрис взяла Джерома за руку, потянула за собой и улыбнулась ему краешком губ:</p><p>– Как давно тебе доводилось дышать свежим воздухом, а не этой коридорной сыростью?..</p><p>Неужто она собирается вывести его наружу, при этом даже не спросив разрешения начальства? Она просто делает то, что ей хочется, и больше никого не слушает. Эта девушка сегодня, подумал Джером, определённо, нравится ему больше обычного и больше обычного притягивает его к себе, словно невидимым магнитом. С такими мыслями он зашагал за её отдаляющейся по коридору спиной.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава 11. Связь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Перед тем как отправиться с Джеромом на прогулку по двору лечебницы, Виктория отвела его в лазарет, чтобы медсёстры обработали его ссадины. И пусть Валеска упрямо твердил, что он и вправду прокатился лицом по лестнице, Виктории не нужны были доказательства того, что следы на его лице остались именно от кулаков. Уж она-то не понаслышке знала, как выглядит изуродованное человеческими руками лицо.</p><p>Погода не изменяла своей мрачности: небо над Готэмом по-прежнему застилали угрюмые тучи, лишь изредка кое-где пропускающие сквозь себя солнечные лучи, и казалось, будто день уже подходил к своему завершению. Недавно похозяйничавшая на улицах метель оставила после себя устеленные белым ковром дорожки. Снег, скрывший от уставшего взора грязь и слякоть, приятно хрустел под ногами шагающей по двору Виктории. Она думала о цели своего сегодняшнего визита в Аркхем, о вопросах, которые хочет задать Джерому, о своём недавнем ночном путешествии по тёмным местам его памяти. Ей важно было знать, сон ли то был, и если не сон, то что тогда. Игры её страдающего разума больше не могли оставаться для неё второстепенной проблемой, а потому она желала скорее разобраться в том, что с ней происходит. Пока она ещё на это способна.</p><p>Джером шагал чуть позади неё и в какой-то момент отстал от неосмотрительно задумавшейся Виктории. И скоро она пожалела, что спустила с него глаз.</p><p>– Должен сказать, док, – его голос раздался в паре шагов от её спины, – твоя идея вывести меня на улицу была для тебя не самой лучшей за всё время нашего приятного знакомства...</p><p>А после этой подозрительной фразы настороженная Виктория обернулась и поймала плечом увесистый снежный комок. Джером громко рассмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как девушка недовольно дует губы, хмурится и стряхивает со своей шубы снег, и незамедлительно принялся скатывать себе новое орудие. На секунду её испугала мысль о том, что Джером намеревается использовать возможность оказаться вне стен лечебницы для побега, но на самом деле этот большой ребёнок просто-напросто увидел снег. Викторию это вдруг даже рассмешило.</p><p>– Джером! – она пыталась докричаться до него, отмахиваясь от резво летящих в неё снежков. – Прекрати! Мы сюда не за этим вышли.</p><p>– Девушка, осторожнее! Кажется, в Вас что-то летит, – Джером на секунду приостановил свою атаку, а затем снова замахнулся. – Ой, так это же мой снежок!</p><p>Он и вправду вёл себя, как впервые вышедший на улицу зимой ребёнок: не слушал настоятельные просьбы прекратить, скатывал новые и новые снежки и лихо метал их в своего лечащего врача. Но Виктория отчего-то не спешила осуждать его за это ребячество. Вероятно, думалось ей, это была для него возможность радоваться тому, чего он был лишён в детстве. Так пусть хотя бы сейчас, с ней, такие простые маленькие человеческие радости станут для него осуществимыми.</p><p>Закрываясь руками от снежных снарядов, Виктория понемногу приближалась к Джерому, пока тот неумолимо закидывал её снегом, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Как вдруг неосторожно запущенный снежок пришёлся Айрис прямо в лицо, и девушка согнулась, отвернувшись и закрывшись руками. Валеска тут же прекратил обстрел и всем своим видом выдал раскаяние.</p><p>– Упс... Какая неприятная ситуация, – он понемногу подступался к девушке, что всё ещё держалась за лицо. – Прости, док. Я не целился в твоё прекрасное личико, честное слово! Ты так резко повернулась, и оно как-то... само...</p><p>Ему даже показалось, что она издаёт звуки, похожие на всхлипы. Плачет? Неужели так серьёзно задел? Для Джерома это было в диковинку, но он почувствовал стыд за свой поступок и невероятное желание загладить вину. Лишь бы только девушка не осталась на него в обиде.</p><p>Но всё это оказалось её ловушкой! Как только Джером приблизился к ней и наклонился, чтобы развернуть к себе, Виктория запустила в него украдкой собранный в руке снежок и расхохоталась:</p><p>– Что, думал, ты один у нас тут умеешь подло играть? Это за то, что игнорировал мои просьбы прекратить бросаться в меня снегом!</p><p>– Ах вот, значит, как мы запели, доктор Айрис, – сказал Джером, вытряхнув снег из-за шиворота старого грязного пуховика. – Ну, раз уж Вы у нас такая храбрая мадам, тогда готовьтесь к последствиям.</p><p>Не успела Виктория уловить исходящую от этих слов явную опасность, как Джером бросился к ней с откровенным намерением сделать что-то, что Виктории точно не понравится. А потому она немедленно развернулась, еле сохраняя равновесие, и бросилась прочь от него. Но высокие каблуки не позволили ей убежать далеко по проседающему под ногами снегу, так что уже через пару секунд проворный парень догнал доктора и повалил её в сугроб. Глупый смех, вырывающийся из неё непроизвольным образом, не позволял девушке сделать нормальный вздох и собраться с силами, чтобы дать отпор, а потому она оказалась беспомощно лежать под весом Джерома, который самым бессовестным образом обездвижил Айрис и угрожающе занёс над ней руку с плотно сжатым снегом.</p><p>– Не надо, Джером, встань с меня! Ну встань же! Ты испортишь мне дорогую шубу, – молила она, захлёбываясь смехом и старательно пытаясь освободиться.</p><p>– Умоляй меня, док, – ехидно улыбнулся Джером, силясь удержать её под собой, и начал медленно опускать снежок к её лицу.</p><p>– Умоляю тебя, Джером.</p><p>– Ещё разочек.</p><p>– Умоляю тебя, Джером, пожалуйста, слезь с меня, я сейчас задохнусь! – закатив глаза, попросила Вик, что уже чувствовала жар на своём лице.</p><p>Джером удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся, избавился от заготовленного для мести снежка и опустился прямо к лицу доктора Айрис, облизав его жадным взглядом. Так близко, что Виктория вынуждено соприкасалась своей вздымающейся в тяжёлом дыхании грудью с его грудью.</p><p>– Ах, ты не представляешь, как приятно слышать твой стонущий голос под собой, сладенькая моя, – прошептал он, неотрывно впившись взглядом в её губы.</p><p>– Встань с меня живо, – она попыталась быть строгой, но дыхание предательски сбилось из-за участившегося сердечного ритма, и дышать стало труднее, чем минуту назад. Ведь он так близок к ней и так опрометчив. – Кто-нибудь может увидеть нас через окно, и мне придётся оправдываться перед всем медперсоналом.</p><p>– Я хочу на это посмотреть. Интересно, что ты скажешь им в своё оправдание, – шепнув это, Валеска закусил её нижнюю губу и слегка потянул.</p><p>Ещё немного, и она бы точно задохнулась: дышать становилось просто невозможно из-за участившегося сердцебиения, а низ живота вдруг наполнился такой приятной щекотной судорогой. Это всё было очень неправильно! «Нет! Не сейчас! Ни в коем случае не сейчас и не здесь», – крикнула она в сердцах самой себе и настоятельно оттолкнула Джерома, когда почувствовала, что он ослабил хватку и больше не давит на её руки.</p><p>Как только ей удалось подняться на ноги, перевести дух и поправить шубу и волосы, Виктория чинно заявила, что они немедленно вернутся в здание, если Джером не прекратит дурачиться и не проследует за ней. Однако его мало расстроила сорвавшаяся возможность немного поиграть с ней и её чувствами. Куда больше его расстроила её всё ещё не подавленная боязнь общественного осуждения. Тем не менее, парень решил больше не распускать руки и сыграть роль послушного мальчика.</p><p>– Ну, – сказал Джером, зевая и всем своим видом выдавая усталость от скуки, – и о чём ты хотела поболтать со мной?</p><p>Пройдя немного через припорошённые снегом дорожки, Виктория нашла чистую лавочку в трудно просматриваемой точке двора и попросила Джерома присесть с ней. Морозная свежесть, витающая в воздухе, понемногу остужала её голову, возвращая холод рассудку, и, тем не менее, говорить вслух о том, что случилось с ней прошлой ночью, всё ещё было для неё в некотором роде странно. Она ведь была там с ним, он должен знать о том, что она так силится рассказать ему. Часть Виктории была убеждена, что её страждущий разум ловит её в свои капканы, надеясь в какой-то момент переломить шею, но другая часть неуклонно верила: всё, что происходит с ней во снах, напрямую связано с реальными событиями. И от каждой из этих догадок ей становилось дурно.</p><p>Она опустила взгляд к своим коленям и всё-таки начала, по-прежнему не чувствуя за собой готовности услышать подтверждение своих самых страшных домыслов:</p><p>– Со мной происходит... что-то странное.</p><p>– О, я знаю это чувство, – беззаботно сказал парень, не желая замечать серьёзной подоплёки начавшегося разговора. – К примеру, в последнее время я всё чаще доверяю осуществление своих планов сумасбродным недоучёным, которым хоть иногда не мешало бы вытаскивать свои вспотевшие мозги из грязного мешка и давать голове проветриться. Я обычно разбираюсь в людях, но в последнее время, что-то... не клеится.</p><p>– Нет, я говорю вовсе не...</p><p>– Погоди-ка! – Джером вдруг оборвал её на полуслове и взбудоражено отпрял от спинки скамьи. – Что это? – принюхавшись, он вдруг взглянул на неё с недоумением. – Ты что, сменила духи?</p><p>Виктория оторопела. Но прежде, чем она успела растерять каждую с таким трудом собранную мысль в своей голове, Джером уже взял в руки прядь её золотисто-рыжих волос и прислонился к ним носом. Его животные повадки неизменно вызывали в ней лишь влюблённый трепет, пробивающий током до кончиков пальцев. Да что же с ним сегодня такое! Он просто не даёт ей сосредоточиться на проблемах и снова вешает на её глаза пелену из собственного обаяния, бороться с которым каждый раз становилось всё труднее и труднее.</p><p>Джером медленно, с ненормальным наслаждением вдыхал запах с волос Виктории, так звучно, так жадно, словно намереваясь присвоить весь её аромат лишь себе, пока не закатил глаза, точно в наркотическом экстазе, запрокинул голову назад и выдохнул:</p><p>– Одуреть можно! Я чуть было не прослезился, ты можешь представить! Что это, чёрт подери, за запах? О, нет, стой, погоди, дай я сам угадаю! Похоже на...</p><p>И пока он старательно выискивал в своей голове знакомые ему запахи, сравнимые с тем, что он учуял на волосах Виктории, та сидела и в придыхании смотрела на него, не мигая. Ведь она сегодня не пользовалась никакими духами, ни тем привычным запахом, что так нравился Джерому, ни каким-либо новым. Сегодня она могла источать лишь один запах – свой собственный – запах её медленно умирающего и молящего о помощи рассудка. Это и было то, что так привлекло внимание Джерома?</p><p>Она смотрела на него. Смотрела и понимала: он не даст ей подвести разговор к нужной ей теме, не даст ей выстроить цепочку связанных событий и всё ему объяснить с самого начала. Ведь это слишком скучно для него, а со скукой у Джерома разговор короткий. Потому Виктория решила спросить прямо, без обиняков, не дожидаясь, пока он оставит в покое свои бесполезные попытки угадать аромат её якобы новых духов, и перебила его:</p><p>– Джером, у тебя есть брат?</p><p>Было похоже на то, будто Джерому засунули этот вопрос в самую глотку, резко и без предупреждения. Он сбился на полуслове, застыл, не закрывая рта, словно его выключили, как заведённую игрушку, и перевёл ничего не выражающий взгляд на Викторию.</p><p>– Что ты только что сказала? – спросил он, по-прежнему не выдав ни одной эмоции, кроме оцепенения.</p><p>Доктор сглотнула, но всё же её радовало то, что разговор наконец-то оказался начат.</p><p>– Я спросила... – слегка растерянно повторила она, – есть ли у тебя брат.</p><p>Глаза Джерома забегали вокруг, и в следующую секунду он слегка взметнул бровями и беспечно выдал, отмахнувшись:</p><p>– Если мы играем в игру, где нужно угадать какой-то факт о собеседнике, то ты только что облажалась, док. Так что, моя очередь...</p><p>Но всё это было ложью, и Виктория чувствовала её, видела в нервозно переменившемся лице и настроении парня. Не собираясь больше позволять Джерому сбивать с рельс запущенный ею поезд, она упрямо перебила его, констатируя:</p><p>– Твоего брата зовут Джеремайя.</p><p>– Не вздумай, – Валеска резким движением руки схватил Айрис за лицо и притянул к себе, – больше никогда, – плотно сжав пальцами её подбородок, он уткнулся губами в её переносицу и зарычал, – так беспечно произносить это имя в моём присутствии.</p><p>Злость, в один миг обуявшая его, так же быстро истлела, и Джером разжал пальцы, слегка откинул лицо Виктории в сторону и сел ровно. Кажется, раньше он никогда так сильно не злился на неё, даже в тот раз, в кабинете шоковой терапии, когда заподозрил в корыстных умыслах. Потирая подбородок, Виктория хмурилась и прожигала его взглядом. Однако удивляться его агрессии ей не пришлось.</p><p>– Ну, и как ты узнала, моя юная сыщица? – спросил он, но Виктория уже потеряла любое чувство меры, а его встречные вопросы будто бы нарочно не касались её слуха.</p><p>– Ты ненавидишь брата за то, что мать любила его больше, чем тебя. Ты ненавидишь его с самого детства.</p><p>– Док, ты меня не драконь, ладно? – сказал Джером сквозь зубы, больно сжав руки в кулаках. Он едва удерживал контроль. – Знаешь, я ненавижу копаться в прошлом. Особенно – в своём.</p><p>– Мать избивала тебя даже за такую мелочь, как неверно выбранные в магазине сигареты для неё. Она считала тебя чудовищем. И ты убил её за это. Ты ведь больше не мог терпеть унижения, не мог терпеть её образ жизни и просто дал волю скопившейся обиде. Как это было? Как ты убил её, Джером? Это был топор, верно?</p><p>Резко впившаяся в её горло рука парня заставила Викторию поперхнуться собственными словами. Джером заставил её немедленно замолчать, не в силах более выносить её уверенный тон. Все её слова приобретали форму и очертания, превращались в картинки в его голове – в сгоревшие обрывки прошлого, которые он надолго поместил под замок. Так как же этой девушке удалось сорвать дверь с петель и проникнуть в его хранилище? Если о подробностях убийства матери знает полиция, то о наличии у Джерома брата не было известно никому.</p><p>Схватив его за руку, которой он передавил ей шею, Виктория, которая по реакции Джерома уже обо всём догадалась, изо всех сил старалась не задохнуться и прохрипела:</p><p>– Так это правда? Всё это...</p><p>– Либо ты сейчас мне рассказываешь, откуда узнала столько всего интересного, либо мне придётся сломать твою до безобразия сладкую шейку, а я, поверь мне, очень сильно не хочу этого делать.</p><p>Джером убрал руку, а Виктория с жадностью схватила ртом воздух и откашлялась. Она подняла глаза и столкнулась с его пытливым взъярившимся взглядом. И девушка в этот момент осудила сама себя за неаккуратность: если всё, сказанное ею, правда, тогда она буквально нанесла этому парню удар по глубоким старым ранам, которые, вероятно, время от времени всё ещё не дают покоя и зудят.</p><p>– Ты сам показал мне это. В моём сне... – призналась наконец-то Виктория. – В последнее время я вижу просто пугающе реалистичные сны. В одном из них ты привёл меня к порогу своего родного цирка и сделал невольной свидетельницей твоих детских травм. Ты заставил меня пережить весь тот кошмар вместе с тобой, заставил меня увидеть собственными глазами момент рождения настоящего Джерома Валески. Я думала... нет, я надеялась, – ей пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, когда леденящая тревожность вновь сковала её по рукам и ногам, – что всё это было лишь сном, одноразовым образом из головы. Но то, что обычный сон описывал настоящие события, не может оказаться простым совпадением. Стрейндж прав... – с горечью усмехнулась Айрис. – Чёрт возьми, он прав! Как я могу лечить кого-то, если не в силах разобраться с собственными патологиями! Не удивительно, что мои попытки выглядеть как всё ещё уверенный в своей терапии специалист, выглядят такими смехотворными.</p><p>Прозвучавшие объяснения наконец-то потушили в Джероме разгоревшийся пожар негодования. Он больше не смотрел на Айрис с пугающим неистовством, но теперь в его взгляде застыла обескураженность. Последние её слова он уже не слушал, так как утонул в собственных размышлениях, задумчиво уставившись перед собой.</p><p>– То есть ты хочешь сказать... – Джером еле успел поймать почти вырвавшийся из него хохот и продолжил сверлить взглядом выбранную наугад точку в пространстве, – что узнала всё это обо мне, просто надев пижаму, улёгшись под одеяло и закрыв глаза?</p><p>– Именно так это и звучит со стороны – нелепо и совершенно абсурдно.</p><p>– Бог ты мой, да тебе уже окончательно чердак сносит! – вдруг губы Джерома растянулись в довольную ухмылку, и он отбросил свою недавнюю нервозность, вновь приняв свой прежний облик. – Так вот, чем ты теперь пахнешь, док...</p><p>Если раньше Виктория бы сочла подобные слова провокацией и отреагировала бы на них сдержанным опровержением, то сейчас она просто не видела смысла противостоять правде. Ведь беспорядок, устроенный на её «чердаке», слишком долго откладывался на потом и теперь оказался совсем запущен.</p><p>– Я не вру, поверь мне, – уверяла она. – Ты никогда не рассказывал мне про брата и подробности убийства матери. Я бы не стала всё это выдумывать.</p><p>– А я и не сомневаюсь в твоей искренности, – ответил Валеска, разглядывая свои ногти, закрытые перчатками, а Виктория чуть улыбнулась его словам. – Знаешь, у меня есть все основания поверить твоей истории, которую кто-нибудь другой принял бы за несмешной анекдот. А знаешь, почему?..</p><p>Его голос просел под вибрирующей мягкостью, и девушке при взгляде на его широко растянувшуюся улыбку показалось, что Джером отчего-то очень возбуждён. Она нахмурилась и с любопытством взглянула на него. Он с нетерпением ждал этого взгляда. Его почти трясло от желания рассказать ей нечто стоящее её внимания, но другое не менее важное желание – заставить эту девушку до нитки пропитаться любопытством – позволило ему заговорить лишь спустя полминуты. И Джером начал, поэтично удалившись взглядом куда-то вверх:</p><p>– Одна славная девчушка росла в постоянном ограничении своих собственных желаний в угоду хотелкам её родителей. Она жаждала помогать больным людям и стать доктором, но мамочка с папочкой видели свою прелестную дочурку успешной бизнес-леди, которая смогла бы продолжить их дело, а не жилеткой для жалующихся на жизнь шизофреников. Но сколько можно было навязывать ей свою манеру жить! Ей хватило и чёртового балета в детстве, который она ненавидит даже будучи уже взрослой девочкой. И однажды девица решила проучить своих непутёвых родителей: она сбежала из дома и прожила на улице три дня, пока её не нашёл дворецкий. Ух, как же отец разозлился на девочку за её поступок! Подумать только, её ведь могли узнать, и тогда знатная семья была бы опозорена скверными слухами. Но девочка была не из робкого десятка – она пообещала отцу, что непременно сделает то, чего тот так боится, ежели он не позволит ей самой выбирать будущую профессию. И старикам пришлось пойти на компромисс. Ведь людям с таким громким именем куда важнее держать в чистоте свою репутацию, нежели печься о благе родной дочери.</p><p>Каждое его слово, произнесённое с такой беспечной простотой, словно било девушку по рёбрам. Она застыла, уставившись округлёнными глазами на своего пациента, губы её не могли сомкнуться и лишь слегка дрожали в попытках выдавить хоть слово сквозь застрявший в горле ком. Ведь Джером сидел и, словно пересказывая сюжет прочтённой на досуге книги, описывал эпизод её жизни, в который она никогда его не посвящала.</p><p>– И девочке казалось, что всё, вот она – свобода! Но скоро родители подложили ей свинью, на какую даже враги не способны, – продолжал Джером, упиваясь парализовавшим Викторию шоком. – Девочке пришлось выйти замуж по расчёту за так называемого «сына маминой подруги». Она думала, что полюбит его со временем, но на самом деле это <em>он</em> вскоре полюбил её. Настолько сильно, что не захотел больше никуда от себя отпускать. Однажды девочка решила сделать своему вечно угрюмому мужу приятное и сама лично приготовила ему ужин. И сердце его растаяло, только вот не от тёплых чувств к жёнушке, а от вспыхнувшего огня неистовой злобы.</p><p>– Нет... Этого не может... Как?.. – голос Виктории понемногу прорезался сквозь каменную стену потрясения.</p><p>– Он взял в руки тарелку и бросил её в ничего не понимающую девушку – раз. Дальше в неё полетели столовые приборы и стул – два. Ну и, конечно же, яростный удар кулаком по лицу – три. В тот день ей пришлось снять свои розовые очки и узнать раз и навсегда, каким жестоким на самом деле является мир вокруг неё. Жестоким, страшным, нелогичным, несправедливым, <em>безумным</em>...</p><p>Дрожь подступила к её конечностям. Виктория покрывалась испариной и громко сглатывала, смачивая пересохшее горло. Джером тем временем, закончив своё повествование, обернулся к ней и нарочито ласково произнёс, чуть нагнувшись к ней вперёд:</p><p>– Я тоже люблю поспать, док.</p><p>Если до этого шок Виктории граничил с удивлением и непониманием, то сейчас у руля встал страх. Дрожь чувствовалась буквально в каждом уголке тела, снаружи и внутри; она разъедала мышечную ткань, как паразитирующая ржавчина, и гнала по жилам девушки дофамин*. Вот, почему Джером без труда поверил столь бредовой истории. Вот, почему он был так возбуждён и не мог сдержать улыбки. Ведь сегодня ему наконец-то выдалась возможность дать ей понять: она больше ничего не сможет утаить от него.</p><p>Глубокие вдох и выдох не помогли Виктории привести сердечный ритм в порядок, зато заставили непрерывно смотрящего на неё Джерома поёжиться в трепетном изумлении. Сколько же удовольствия ему доставляло наблюдать за тем, как привычно воспринимаемый Викторией мир рушится прямо на её глазах, а он возвышается на вершине его руин на фоне бушующего пожара.</p><p>– Как... – выдавила Вик, отчего-то не имея сил и желания смотреть на парня. – Как давно ты видишь мои воспоминания?</p><p>– Совсем недавно, не переживай, – ответил Джером с таким беззаботным видом, будто ничего необычного они сейчас вовсе и не обсуждают. – Пару недель назад увидел сон про маленькую непослушную Викторию Кейн, проснулся и подумал: «Ничего себе меня со Стрейнджевских транквилизаторов таращит! Надо будет выпросить ещё дозу». А вот кинцо про то, как ты первый раз получила по лицу, мне показали дня три назад. Хотел поделиться этим с тобой, да вот как-то всё время вылетало из головы.</p><p>– «Вылетало из головы»? Что ты несёшь, Джером, как про такое можно забыть?! – вмиг Виктория поддалась обуявшей её злости и повысила голос, наконец-то взглянув на парня, и взгляд этот обжёг все её чувства. – Я примчалась к тебе с этим <em>сразу же</em>, как только увидела сон, похожий на засунутый в мою голову обрывок твоей жизни. Потому что так быть не должно. Потому что это, чёрт возьми, ненормально!</p><p>– Всё вокруг ненормально! – резко выкинул Джером, отпрянув от спинки скамьи и уткнувшись взглядом в лицо вмиг отстранившейся от него Виктории. – Ты ненормальная, я ненормальный, твои родители были ненормальными. Весь этот город ненормален! Но никто не истерит и панику не поднимает.</p><p>Виктория остолбенела. Почему он всё это говорит? Почему его совсем не пугает то, что у кого-то кроме него самого есть доступ к его личным воспоминаниям, которые при желании можно использовать против него самого?</p><p>– Я не... – прошептала Виктория, будто бы боясь собственного голоса. – Я не ненормальная.</p><p>– Ха, ну да. А я тогда мэр Готэма. Хотя, при желании, наверное, мог бы им стать, как думаешь? – Джером бросил ей усмешку. – Ну конечно... Ты боишься, док. Боишься, что я увижу в твоей голове нечто, что ты держишь втайне даже от самой себя, – клетку с диким зверем. Но теперь тебе стоит бояться не того, что я найду эту клетку, а того, что я отыщу ключ, которым можно её отворить. Потому что саму клетку... – разжившись упоённой улыбкой, он приблизился к окаменевшей девушке, склонился над её ухом и прошептал: – Я уже давно нашёл.</p><p>И вот это повторяется снова – слова, срывающиеся с губ Джерома, звучат так, словно вырваны из контекста её посмертной автобиографии: разоблачительно правдиво, унизительно обличающе, непозволительно лично. Виктория побледнела. Теперь она для него и впрямь открытая книга. Книга, которую он не спешит дочитывать до конца и размеренно наслаждается каждым сюжетным поворотом.</p><p>Её учащённое сбитое дыхание, рывками вырывающееся из груди, сбитый с толку вид, напуганный взгляд и конвульсивно вздрагивающее тело раздразнили Джерома. Он коснулся рукой запястья левой руки Виктории, намереваясь лихим движением развернуть её и потянуть на себя. Но девушка, дёрнувшись, будто от удара током, срочно вырвала свою руку из-под руки Валески, подпрыгнула со скамьи и отошла на пару шагов.</p><p>– Нет! Мы больше... не... не должны... Не должно... – она буквально задыхалась, а глаза её, широко раскрытые и тревожные, бегали зрачками вокруг, как у сломанной игрушки. – Так не должно быть... Не должно... Это неправильно... – лихорадочно зашептала она, зажав собственное лицо в ладонях.</p><p>– Эй-эй, успокойся, док, не горячись. Держи глаза открытыми.</p><p>Джером даже испугался за неё, встал и попытался подступиться, но, почувствовав его приближение, Айрис вновь отпрыгнула и обозначила между ними расстояние вытянутыми руками, чему Джером крайне удивился.</p><p>– Нет, не подходи! – настоятельно попросила она дрожащим голосом.</p><p>– Да брось, Птичка, чего ты так завелась! – непонимающе спросил рыжеволосый, ткнувшись грудью в её вытянутую руку. – Ну, подумаешь, копаемся мы в голове друг у друга. Подумаешь, не рассказал сразу про свои сны. Подумаешь, вспомнил про ненавистный балет.</p><p>– Джером, я прекращаю наши встречи, – отчеканила она.</p><p>Это неожиданное заявление заставило Джерома запнуться и вообще забыть, к чему он вёл свою мысль. Он даже не сразу поверил в услышанное, но после череды растерянных гримас скривился и невпечатлённо переспросил:</p><p>– Чего, блин?</p><p>– Я... Я не уверена, что смогу продолжать твоё лечение. Мне очень жаль.</p><p>Это было всё, что она сейчас посчитала нужным сказать ему. После Виктория, преднамеренно оттолкнув Джерома чуть назад и тем самым отбирая у него возможность остановить её, бросилась бежать к дверям лечебницы. Он бы и вправду не смог догнать её, да и не стал бы даже пытаться. Ему оставалось лишь смотреть ей вслед и напряжённо размышлять, что вдруг ударило в голову этой девушке. За эти три с половиной месяца, она доказала ему, что имеет достаточно сил, чтобы выдержать любой будь то физический или моральный удар. Так почему сейчас, когда он уже практически полностью уверовал в неё, она так легко сломалась, стоило ей лишь слегка намочить ноги в море безумия?</p><p>Тишину во дворе нарушали надоедливые переклички воронов, кружащих над заострёнными готическими крышами замка лечебницы Аркхем. Джером стоял без движения у той скамьи, где ещё минуту назад имел возможность прикоснуться к своей прелестной Виктории Айрис, и теперь мог лишь читать бегущие новостной строкой мысли в своей голове. Всё так, как он ей и сказал: в последнее время он всё чаще ошибается в людях.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Приближалось время ужина для заключённых, и большая столовая наполнилась полосатыми чёрно-белыми не увенчанными вменяемостью лицами. Заключённые Аркхема выстроились вдоль прилавков раздачи длинной очередью, в которой, помимо привычных полоумных разговоров и громких жалоб на ужасную еду, то и дело не прекращали судачить о сегодняшнем инциденте в блоке «Ди». Одни были убеждены в том, что всё это устроили здешние доктора, втайне проводящие эксперименты над заключёнными. Другие же, опираясь на расползшиеся слухи, не сомневались в том, что за устроенным побоищем стоит «король Аркхема» – Джером Валеска, сосредоточивший в своих руках львиную долю власти в психбольнице, и его подельники. А кто-то придерживался своих бредовых догадок и доказывал всем, что всё это дело рук разгневанных призраков старой семьи Аркхем, которая когда-то давным-давно владела этим замком. Неизменным во всех этих пересудах оставалось лишь одно – обитатели грязных камер лечебницы начали опасаться того, что любой из них может оказаться следующей жертвой в надвигающейся буре. Разум этих людей был отравлен, однако чувство самосохранения большинство из них всё же сохраняло: мало кому хотелось умирать за решёткой в холодных стенах этой помойки.</p><p>Те самые подельники «короля Аркхема» как раз таки сидели недалеко за четырёхместным столом и старались не обращать внимания на доносящиеся до них отголоски обсуждений дневной потасовки. В конце концов, когда Пугало или Шляпника в последний раз удивляло то, что народ вокруг обсуждает устроенные ими грандиозные шоу?</p><p>– Ну же, друг мой, не робей,<br/>   Чашку выбери скорей.<br/>   Дай же наконец узнать,<br/>   Чем тебя мне потчевать.</p><p>– Отвали, Тетч! Я же сказал, что не собираюсь пить эту бурду, которую ты намешиваешь в своём сомнительном заварнике!</p><p>На столе перед Джонатаном стояли две накрытые салфетками чашки, в которых Джервис минуту назад что-то разлил из украшенных позолоченными узорами заварочных чайников. И ему потребовалась ещё одна минута, чтобы уговорить-таки своего сварливого друга сделать выбор, и Крейн наугад ткнул в одну из чашек. Парень в шляпе радостно захлопал в ладоши, а затем элегантным жестом снял салфетку с выбранной чашки и заговорил, втянув поднимающийся с поверхности напитка пахучий пар:</p><p>– Ах этот дивный аромат!<br/>   Чуть горек он, чуть сладковат.<br/>   Ничто так не восполнит силы,<br/>   Как мой зелёный чай с жасмином.<br/>   Секретом с другом поделюсь,<br/>   Как получился этот вкус.<br/>   Его особый...</p><p>– Просто дай мне его выпить уже, – перебил Крейн, утомлённый этими «частушками».</p><p>Обиженно цыкнув, Тетч пододвинул чашку к сидящему напротив парню и с добродушной улыбкой пожелал ему приятного аппетита. От способа питья Крейна Джервис был не в восторге: ему не нравилось, что его с любовью заваренным чаем наслаждаются через какую-то дешёвую трубочку, просунутую через маленькую дырочку под ткань грязного мешка. Осуждать Пугало за это ему не приходилось: в конце концов, Джервис прекрасно понимал, что никто не без «изюминки», а в случае с Крейном речь шла об изюмине размером с приличное здание.</p><p>Сам Шляпник снял салфетку со второй чашки, взял блюдце в руки и поднёс чашку к губам, с быстро промелькнувшей улыбкой взглянув на поверхность доставшегося ему чая.</p><p>– А мне достался чёрный чай...</p><p>– Мне <em>не</em> интересно, Тетч, – Пугало быстро пресёк его попытку запеть новый куплет. – И довольно рифм. Осточертело.</p><p>– Боже правый, да что с тобой сегодня такое! – воскликнул Джервис, нахмурив лоб и насупившись, точно рассерженный ребёнок. – Ты колючее обычного, друг мой, и тебе это, хочу заметить, не к лицу. Хотя... Лица твоего я, к счастью или сожалению, не лицезрею. Хоть бы «спасибо» что ли сказал. Я сегодня, между прочим, спас ваши проблемные жопки – твою и нашего неугомонного рыжего друга. Эх, не все герои носят плащи... – оскорблённо вздохнул парень с бородкой, отхлебнув чаю из своей чашки.</p><p>– Прости, ты сделал <em>что</em>? – с издёвкой переспросил Крейн. – Мне послышалось, или ты назвал себя «героем»? Совсем крыша едет, Тетч?</p><p>– А кто, по-твоему, направил Викторию Айрис в кабинет Стрейнджа? Наша Птичка никогда не подведёт Джерома, она просто ослеплена его ядовитым очарованием, и я, прекрасно зная это, воспользовался возможностью, а сам рискнул своим положением и нарвался на охрану. Меня, между прочим, побили! Смотри, какой синяк остался на пояснице, сейчас покажу...</p><p>– Избавь меня от этого! – прогремел Джонатан, не рассчитав громкость голоса и обратив из-за этого на себя внимание зевак. Они стихли ненадолго, дождались, пока заключённые и персонал перестанут с подозрением на них коситься, а затем Крейн поделился мнением: – Внеси поправки в свою супергеройскую балладу: ты не сделал ничего особенного. Эта женщина учуяла бы след Валески и без твоей помощи.</p><p>– Но как скоро бы это случилось? Не тогда ли, когда вы с мистером Валеской уже бы пели дуэтом под тысячивольтным разрядом тока? Но, благодаря мне, этого не произошло. И я уже начинаю жалеть об этом. Быть может, <em>тебя</em> хорошая встряска научила бы ценить бескорыстную дружескую помощь.</p><p>Джонатан опустошил свою маленькую чашечку с чаем, поставил её на стол и послал её к Джервису. Тот поймал и ещё более недовольно взглянул на товарища, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как же он устал терпеть его скверный характер.</p><p>– Девчонка в белом халате огребла проблем по самые не могу, – сказал Крейн. – Как только до Клоуна это дойдёт, вряд ли он будет в восторге от провёрнутой тобою спасательной операции. Он же буквально пылинки со своей докторши сдувает.</p><p>– Так ведь потому и сдувает... – губы Джервиса растянулись в туманной довольной ухмылке. Он не переставал неспешно помешивать ложечкой чай и загадочно глядеть куда-то в никуда. – Джером не будет злиться на меня за то, что я посадил прелестную миссис Айрис на корабль, идущий по волнам неприятностей. Потому что эта девушка и её скрытый потенциал – часть его плана.</p><p>– Пф, «его» плана... – буркнул Крейн, отвернувшись. – Для меня всё ещё остаётся загадкой, как влюблённая девица может помочь нам в нашем деле.</p><p>– Ах, малыш Крейн, всё впереди, ещё успеешь ты узнать,<br/>   Такое чувство, как любовь, уму простому не понять...</p><p>– Не начинай.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Пугало запрокинул голову назад. Джервис же обронил случайную улыбку, будто бы самому себе, и звучно отпил от края чашки, нарочно хлюпая чаем.</p><p>В огромном помещении с высоким потолком становилось всё жарче и шумнее. Охранники уже успели разнять не поделивших последний стакан морса заключённых, а к тому моменту в другом конце очереди одна девушка с панической боязнью громких звуков вдруг ударила стоящего впереди человека подносом по голове, забилась под прилавок и начала рыдать. Джервис и Джонатан увлечённо наблюдали за происходящим, как вдруг предводитель их сегодняшнего выступления порадовал их своим присутствием. Джером присел на край стола, за которым сидели его соратники, лёг на спину, растянулся, сложил руки на животе и взглядом уставшего от жизни поэта уставился в потолок. Тетч еле успел спасти от него свой заварник и чашки.</p><p>– Джентльмены, – вздохнул рыжеволосый, сделав небольшую паузу. – Знаете, что я никак не возьму в толк? Почему люди, считающие себя так называемыми «нормальными», думают, что нормальны именно они, а не те, кто не вписывается в их надуманные стандарты нормальности? Почему им всем так нравится прятаться под масками благородных, честимых лицемеров? Иногда я просто поражаюсь тому, насколько же этому миру не хватает... смелости.</p><p>– Мой дорогой друг, – услужливо улыбнулся Джервис, склонившись над лицом Джерома. – Ваши философские рассуждения о бренном устройстве нашего мира, как всегда, соблазнительно любопытны, но позвольте: за этим столом вообще-то люди едят.</p><p>– Точняк! – парень щёлкнул пальцами.</p><p>Джером поднялся, спрыгнул со стола и направился к соседнему столику, за которым двое каких-то не знакомых ему заключённых наслаждались своим ужином. Не проронив ни слова – не то, что бы даже разрешения не спросив, – он забрал с их столика два подноса с едой и поставил их на стол перед Джервисом и Джонатаном. Однако обворованные мужчины не издали ни единого возмущённого звука, лишь смирились с потерей и ушли восвояси, пожелав не наживать себе проблем и сохранить свои жизни.</p><p>– Приятного аппетита, господа, – с этими словами усевшийся на скамью рядом с Крейном Джером урвал себе с подноса посыпанную сахарной пудрой булочку и откусил от неё царский кусок.</p><p>Чай был предложен ему незамедлительно – Джервис и для второго своего друга припас вкуснейший напиток – а Джером не нашёл причин, чтобы отказываться от угощения. Эти двое сидели и чаёвничали, как две аристократичные британские дамы в возрасте, ведя приторно вежливые разговоры, в то время как Джонатан, которого от всего этого уже начинало подташнивать, без энтузиазма взял контейнер с желе и принялся есть его не менее странным образом: зачерпывая содержимое ложкой, он осторожно проносил её под мешком до рта так, чтобы не засветить никому своё лицо. Джерому и Джервису пришлось отвлечься от своего чаепития и взглянуть на изощряющегося друга. Зрелище было, конечно, жалкое, и с пониманием, которое скорее было смирением, к этому относился лишь Тетч.</p><p>Вскоре после того как нашумевшее «Джей-трио» приступило к своему заслуженному отобранному у несчастных сокамерников ужину, Крейн решил прервать бесцельные разговоры двух парней, которых он вынужден называть своими компаньонами, и влез с вопросом по существу их дел.</p><p>– Эта твоя докторша... – обратился он к Джерому, и тот от упоминания Виктории слегка замешкался. – Не слишком ли много она на себя берёт? Если, как ты нас заверяешь, она должна стать ключом, который в своё время отворит нам врата лечебницы, то ей следует быть пахучим цветочком на подоконнике Стрейнджа, а не испытывать его терпение.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис и есть пахучий цветочек – прекрасная домашняя роза с воздушным сладким ароматом, – пропел Тетч. – Только вот совсем на другом подоконнике.</p><p>– Если она продолжит в том же духе, – заканчивал свою мысль Крейн, – она станет бесполезна для нас в той роли, которую ты ей отвёл. Она <em>уже</em> становится бесполезной. Может быть, следовало дать ей немного указательных инструкций, а не только трахать её.</p><p>Джервис вмиг охнул и прикрыл рот ладошкой, переводя поражённый взгляд с Джонатана на Джерома и наоборот. Брошенный в Валеску насмешливый укор ненадолго вывел того из строя. Прожигая взглядом стол, Джером задумался над услышанными словами, и, как бы сильно ему не хотелось заставить этого чересчур умного выскочку подавиться собственным мешком, ему пришлось признать его правоту. Всё, о чём высказался Крейн, уже давно пытает и его ум, заставляя пересматривать некоторые детали уготовленного для финала представления.</p><p>Перекинув ногу через скамью, Джером развернулся корпусом к Джонатану и с максимально задумавшимся видом сказал:</p><p>– Хм. А лупоглазый дело говорит, – он бросил короткий взгляд на Тетча, которого чуть смутило слово «лупоглазый». Крейн издал отягощённый вздох, но решил дальше игнорировать любые провокации рыжего. – Моя милая доктор Встану-за-своих-мальчиков-горой сдала позиции. Грустно... и невкусно, – под тяжёлым драматичным вздохом Джером скрыл своё самое что ни наесть неподдельное разочарование. Но уже через секунду он расправил плечи и оповестил напарников: – Что ж, дальше этот поезд отправляется без неё. Теперь только находчивость мистера Тетча, устрашение мистера Крейна и гениальные мозги одного очаровательного рыжего парня.</p><p>– И чай! – с улыбкой воскликнул Тетч, подняв свой чайничек на уровне подбородка, а потом вдруг свёл лицо в недоумевающей гримасе и сказал: – Погоди-ка... Ты так просто скинул доктора Айрис со счетов? Может, стоит дать ей возможность поработать с нами? Ты ведь не знаешь, как она может отреагировать на твоё прямое предложение сотрудничать и провернуть легендарное дело вместе.</p><p>– Боюсь, дорогой друг, что никогда и не узнаю, – заметно помрачневший Джером бесцельно тыкал вилкой в наваленную в тарелку кашу, и его губы медленно кривились. – Потому что с сегодняшнего дня у меня больше не будет с ней свиданок.</p><p>– Что?! Доктор Айрис увольняется?! – в ужасе ахнул Джервис, чуть не выронив чайник из рук.</p><p>– Хуже. Она заявила мне, что больше не станет меня «лечить».</p><p>– Какая жалость... Ай да новость!<br/>   Теперь у меня есть возможность!</p><p>– Подбери-ка пока что свою губу, мистер Тетч. Я ей ещё покажу, что от меня так просто не избавиться, – Джером схватил со стола вилку и направил её на парня в шляпе, и с последними словами на его лице заиграла коварная ухмылка. – Она слишком торопит события. Ещё не время для заключительного акта.</p><p>Его глаза вдруг вновь наполнились живым блеском, и он снова начал источать привычные для себя сумасшедшие флюиды. Хоть думать о предательстве Виктории – а он видел в её поступке именно предательство – Джерому было больно, но он всё-таки не потерял в неё веру. Он точно знал: нужно немного времени, немного несложных усилий, и она вернётся к нему, не в силах пережить разлуку. Ведь та особая связь, что была между ними, ни за что не выпустит её из своей паутины.</p><p>И пусть он публично перед друзьями вычеркнул Викторию Айрис из их общего плана фееричного сокрушения лечебницы, но Джером был бы не Джером, если бы раскрывал хоть кому-нибудь <em>все</em> свои намерения. В конце концов, единственным, кому он безоговорочно доверял, был он сам. А для девушки, которая так ему полюбилась, у него была припасена запасная роль.</p><p>– И ах да, дружочек, – вдруг вспомнил Джером, обернувшись к Крейну. – Спешу тебя успокоить: веришь – нет, но я её не трахаю. По крайней мере, в том смысле, в каком ты это имел в виду. Так что давай, скорее подбирай свои завистливые слюни и сглатывай, пока не захлебнулся.</p><p>Вырвав из рук Пугала ёмкость с фруктовым желе, Джером зачерпнул его ложкой и погрузил в рот, распробовал и мигом скривился, всучив невкусную закуску обратно парню. От Джонатана послышалось лишь недовольное рычание, а от Джервиса – умиляющиеся смешки.</p><p>Что касается этих троих, можно сказать одно: вряд ли вы когда-нибудь встретите людей, столько желающих друг другу смерти, сколько и безмерно нуждающихся друг в друге в своём щекотливом положении. Джером Валеска, Джервис Тетч и Джонатан Крейн – никому из них, будь они вне стен этой тюрьмы, не пришлось бы даже в порядке бреда представлять своё совместное сотрудничество. У каждого из них на Готэм были свои планы, и каждый из них желал стать ключевой фигурой на шахматной доске. Но на что только не идут пытливые умы в борьбе за свободу собственного безумия!</p><p>* * *</p><p>Дрожь в теле не унималась, наоборот – она проникла в каждый уголок и заставляла внутренние органы чуть ли не выворачиваться наизнанку от конвульсивной тряски. Мысли хаотично бились о стенки головы, создавая гудящий звон. Закипающая в венах кровь приливала к голове и жгла глаза изнутри. Пожар. Лишь так можно было назвать то состояние, которое охватило Викторию Айрис, после того, что ей стало известно пару часов назад. Теперь ей нужно было только одно – ответы.</p><p>Ворвавшись в библиотеку лечебницы, куда, к счастью, редко кто заходил, доктор Айрис в холодном поту бросилась к полкам с большими книгами по психиатрии. Она сбрасывала их вниз одну за другой, вслух читая названия на обложках, пока в какой-то момент не натыкалась на тему из нужной ей области. Трясущимися руками она брала книгу, начинала лихорадочно перелистывать страницы, невероятно быстро пробегая глазами по напечатанным буквам, и не находя ответов на свои вопросы, даже не закрывая книгу, просто бросала её под ноги и двигалась дальше по стеллажу. Ничего сейчас не имело значения, лишь её проблема. Лишь её страх упустить собственный рассудок.</p><p>– Здесь должно что-то быть. Должно! Что-то, что похоже на мой случай. Я знаю, – говорила она сама себе, переворачивая книги и выкидывая их с полок, и вдруг, наткнувшись на огромный пыльный томик, просияла. – Да, точно! Кажется, здесь я найду то, что нужно! – и, пролистав эту книгу, нервно сглатывая с каждой новой перевёрнутой страницей, Виктория с силой захлопнула её и выкинула в сторону. – Нет! Не то! Это всё не то! Надо что-то другое. Что-то другое... Я найду.</p><p>Её тело не ощущало ни усталости, ни потребности в скорейшем спокойствии. Единственным, что сейчас двигало ею, что не давало ей остановиться, прекратить устраивать беспорядок в библиотеке и остудить голову, была слепая убеждённость в том, что в этих стенах где-то на пожелтевших страницах старых книг по психиатрии хранится ответ на душащий её вопрос: почему они с Джеромом видят воспоминания друг друга?</p><p>Это уже не сонные галлюцинации. Это больше не просто тревожность, переутомление или стресс. Тому, что с ней происходит, нет ни одного доступного ей разумного объяснения. А какие объяснения ей вообще доступны? Лишь те, что сглаживали реальную картину сотрясающего её кошмара. И Виктория каждой клеточкой своего тела отторгала даже маленькое предположение о том, что она может оказаться... нездорова?</p><p>– Нет!!! – вскричала она, яростно пнув гору сброшенных на пол книг, и сдула с мокрого лица прилипшие к нему пряди волос. – Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Здесь нет. Ничего нет! Что за бесполезный хлам! Зачем этой грёбанной психушке вообще нужна библиотека, если тут нет <em>абсолютно</em> ничего полезного?!</p><p>Теряя над собой контроль, Айрис гневно топтала ногами книги так, словно это они издеваются над ней два года, словно это они убили её родителей, словно это из-за них она сходила с ума.</p><p>Должно быть, она что-то упустила. Нужно проверить каждую книгу ещё раз.</p><p>«...Наиболее частыми проявлениями такого психического расстройства как шизофрения являются слуховые псевдогаллюцинации, параноидный бред, а кроме того – дезорганизованность мышления на фоне значительной социальной дисфункции и нарушения работоспособности...»</p><p>В глазах всё рябило, словно через её голову пропускали испорченные видеокадры, а в голове раздавались звуки, больше напоминающие радиопомехи. От всего этого начинало тошнить. Так же, как и от раздражающего шелеста страниц и от академических терминов. Но Виктория напрягала глаза и вчитывалась в абзац следующей методички.</p><p>«...Эмоциональное неустойчивое расстройство личности зачастую связано с возможностью возникновения аффективных и тревожных расстройств, а также расстройств контроля над побуждениями, таких как нервная булимия, синдрома дефицита внимания и гиперактивности и разного рода расстройств паталогического типа, вызванных в результате употребления психоактивных веществ...»</p><p>С десяток книг прошло через её руки, прежде чем она поняла: здесь ей не найти нужной информации. Паникующая девушка начала упрямо вспоминать места хранения большого количества научной литературы. Но далеко ходить не пришлось. Вспомнив о книгах, что хранятся у неё дома, Виктория выползла из-под завалов книг и со всех ног помчалась в свой кабинет, чтобы забрать вещи.</p><p>Как она вызвала такси, как добралась до дома и как оказалась в кабинете, уставленном книжными полками, Виктория не помнила. Всё это время она слышала лишь собственное сбитое дыхание и бешенные удары своего сердца о грудную клетку, всё остальное – растворялось в пространстве. Мужа дома не было, и уже хотя бы это должно было поднять девушке настроение. Но, чёрт возьми, до какой же степени ей сейчас было наплевать на него и на его присутствие в доме! Вик ни о чём не думала. Лишь о том, как сильно хочет найти доказательства своей вменяемости. Она ведь... вменяема?</p><p>Спустя несколько часов тёмный рабочий кабинет в доме Айрисов, освещённый лишь одним наспех включённым торшером, превратился в тот же свал «бесполезного хлама», что и библиотека лечебницы Аркхем. Виктория вжалась в угол между опустошёнными полками перед хаотично сваленными на пол книгами, поджимала к себе колени и судорожно трясущимися руками обхватывала свою голову. Она перебирала волосы, спутывала их и пустыми широко раскрытыми остекленевшими глазами смотрела перед собой, не решаясь смириться с мыслью о том, что ей ничего не удалось отыскать.</p><p>– Я нормальная, я нормальная, я нормальная, я нормальная, – быстро повторяла она, как заевшая пластинка в патефоне, а потом резко ударила по лежащим вокруг книгам, срывая горло в истошном крике. – Так не должно быть!!! Так не должно быть! Не должно! Не должно! Не должно! Не должно!!! Так не должно быть! – голос дрогнул, глотку заполнили слёзы. – Так не... не должно... не должно быть. Так не должно быть. Не должно... Так не должно... Так не должно быть... Так быть... Так не... Так не быть так не быть должно так не должно так не быть не так должно быть не быть так быть должно не должно так не быть не должно быть должно так не должно так быть так должно не так...</p><p>Всё вокруг неё растворялось в едком токсичном зелёном цвете. Голова вот-вот норовила лопнуть и забрызгать всё вокруг ярко-красным отчаянием. Ведь только оно сейчас заставляло эту девушку бездумно трястись и отдаваться в объятия паники. Беспомощная, напуганная, задавленная тяжестью собственного отчаяния, Виктория могла лишь беззвучно плакать. Она вышла из строя, но сменных батарей больше не было. В её голове – бардак, который наука объяснить не может. В её жизни – хаос, стремительно убивающий в ней человека и дающий начало какой-то новой сущности. И всё, что у неё осталось, – жалкая надежда на то, что кто-нибудь придёт и спасёт её, ведь сил стоять на ногах с каждым днём становилось всё меньше и меньше. Но если помощь в борьбе с угнетающим её монстром у неё теперь имелась, то помочь ей в борьбе с собственными демонами никто был не в силах. Она это знала. Знала, что никому не сможет раскрыть свою отравленную сторону. Никому, кроме <em>него</em>.</p><p>Но именно <em>он</em> и отравил её. Ослепил своим очарованием, заманил своим умом, соблазнил сладкими речами. Только сейчас, больно впиваясь пальцами в своё сырое от слёз лицо, Виктория понимала, что у неё не было другой альтернативы: даже если бы она приложила все свои усилия и с самого начала не поддавалась на провокации Джерома, у неё бы всё равно не получилось устоять перед ним. Рано или поздно она бы даже если и не влюбилась, то определённо точно прониклась бы к нему симпатией. Это был заведомо проигрышный план действий. И вот она проиграла.</p><p>А может, Джером прав? Может, действительно, это не стоит того, чтобы паниковать и слёзно биться головой об стену? Может быть, это и есть та самая «нормальность»?..</p><p>Сквозь толщу фабрикующихся в голове душных мыслей девушка вдруг услышала посторонние звуки, не похожие на трески в её сознании. Это был телевизор в соседней комнате. Как и когда успела включить его, Виктория не помнила, и сейчас эта мысль стала для неё в какой-то степени отрезвляющей. Чувство реальности начало возвращаться: Виктория огляделась, увидела стены своей квартиры, услышала знакомую человеческую речь, почувствовала в воздухе запах пыли, поднявшейся от перевёрнутых книг, а во рту – пересохший кислый привкус, как после кратковременного дневного сна. Все утерянные в приступе истерии ощущения наконец-то возвращались, но обрушивались на девушку грузом физической боли.</p><p>Попытка подняться на ноги стоила ей огромных усилий. Опираясь руками на пустые книжные полки, Виктория встала и выбралась из заваленного книгами рабочего кабинета. Голова гудела, дыхательные пути забились, а к горлу подступала тошнота. Поступаясь вдоль стены, Вик неспешно добралась до гостиной, чтобы послушать телепередачу. Приятный женский голос так успокаивал её, возвращал чуть было не утерянную веру в то, что она всё ещё в себе.</p><p>В гостиной было темно так же, как и в кабинете, а свет лился лишь от голубого экрана телевизора, с которого вещал репортёр вечерних новостей. Голос девушки на экране был встревоженным, и Виктория не сразу смогла уловить суть её рассказа. На экране мелькали кадры с полицейскими сиренами, уличными огнями и каким-то автомобилем. Виктория присмотрелась: она определённо знает эту машину, однако сейчас её хорошенько взболтанный мозг не мог отыскать источник этого знания. Оставалось лишь слушать голос репортёра.</p><p>«Мы с вами находимся в самом центре событий. Буквально несколько минут назад здесь, на Готэмском мосту Пионеров, произошла ужасная авария. Водитель автомобиля марки «Линкольн» не справился с управлением и выехал на встречную полосу, после чего столкнулся с быстро движущейся фурой. Владелец авто скончался на месте. Полиция пока отказывается давать какие-либо комментарии. Но, как нам уже стало известно, разбившийся автомобиль принадлежал заместителю мэра – Нэйтону Айрису. Мы продолжим вести репортаж с места происшествия и держать вас в курсе событий».</p><p>А дальше слушать было уже невозможно: в голове Виктории вновь всё загудело. Что она только что услышала?..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Дофамин – гормон, уровень которого в крови может резко упасть при сильных стрессах, шоках, страхах и т.д.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Глава 12. Правила игры с диким зверем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Окутанный морозной дымкой город просыпался и спешно открывал дверь очередному дню. Рёв стремительно пронёсшегося за окном автомобиля – одного из многих, что неустанно шныряли по улицам всполошённого раннего Готэма – выдернул Викторию из объятий сна. Потирая щиплющие глаза, она думала, как ненавидит каждое чёртово утро своей жизни, как хочет избавить себя от необходимости снова и снова просыпаться, открывать глаза и видеть вокруг себя мир, в котором её дни уже сочтены.</p><p>Девушка устало поднялась на локтях и села на диване, оглядев пустую гостиную. Виски трещали от боли, словно их неторопливо подпиливали наждачкой. Разве вчера вечером не произошло что-то важное?.. Ей снилось, будто репортёр из вечерних новостей с экрана телевизора рассказала ей о том, что Нэйтон Айрис разбился в аварии на Готэмском мосту Пионеров, а на экране мелькали кадры с покорёженным «Линкольном», который Айрис приобрёл всего лишь год назад. Виктория резко одёрнула себя: или это был вовсе не сон?</p><p>Подскочив с дивана, вмиг освободившаяся от оков усталости девушка вылетела из гостиной. Она просмотрела все комнаты на первом этаже и заглянула в помещения на втором – все они оказались пусты, а Нэйтона нигде не было, ни следа его ночного присутствия в этой квартире. Голова не переставала идти кругом, но сердце в груди вдруг забилось чаще. Неужели... он действительно мёртв?</p><p>Виктория стояла столбом посреди своей комнаты и не могла поверить собственным мыслям. Нэйтон Айрис – её самая большая проблема в жизни, её самая непростительная ошибка, её проклятие, её боль и страх – наконец-то больше никогда не встанет перед ней, не взглянет с пренебрежением, не поднимет руку, не оскорбит, не покусится на то, что ей дорого. Виктория почувствовала ликование и облегчение, словно тяжеловесная бетонная плита, два года вдавливающая её в холодную землю, только что упала с её груди. Из неё вырвался смешок, и девушка прикрыла рот ладошкой. Слёзы покатились по её щекам, слёзы небывалого счастья. Неужели этот момент настал? Неужели это и было утро, когда она наконец-то проснулась свободной от оков?</p><p>Эта новость растекалась внутри неё исцеляющим эликсиром. Кажется, сейчас был первый момент за последние два года, когда она наконец-то сделала вдох полной грудью. Окрылённая своим долгожданным спасением, Виктория вышла из комнаты и решила спуститься обратно в гостиную, включить телевизор и ещё раз услышать о трагично погибшем заместителе мэра. Ей так не терпелось скорее набрать номер Альберта, позвонить ему и сказать, что кошмар наконец-то закончился.</p><p>Входная дверь на первом этаже звучно хлопнула, и Виктория вздрогнула, не успев найти нужный контакт в своей телефонной книге. Вероятно, это пришла горничная. Девушка направилась прямо по коридору и вышла на лестницу, взглянув вниз. Мобильный телефон выскользнул из парализованных пальцев. Та радостная улыбка, которая ещё минуту назад растягивалась на губах, тот трепет, тот привкус счастья – всё это сию секунду обнулилось.</p><p>На пороге стоял Нэйтон Айрис, целый и невредимый. Разве что, более измотанный, чем обычно.</p><p>– Боже мой, ну и ночка! – устало вздыхал он, стягивая шарф и помещая его на напольную вешалку вместе с плащом. – Ещё и эти напыщенные полицейские и надоедливые журналисты. Вот ведь, угораздило же... Чтобы я ещё хоть раз в жизни доверил свою машину узколобому нерасторопному идиоту! Благо, машина была застрахована.</p><p>Его слова Виктория слышала расплывчато, словно в вакууме. Она будто бы забыла, как говорить, и просто поражённо глядела на утомлённо причитающего мужа, пока под её ногами медленно сменялись ступени лестницы. «Нет... – со звоном проносилось в её напряжённой голове. – Зачем он здесь? Он не должен был приходить. Он не должен быть жив. Почему? Почему он не умер? Он должен быть мёртв!»</p><p>Нэйтон снял верхнюю одежду и, развернувшись, запнулся о разбросанные Викторией вчера вечером вещи. Он обвёл недовольным взглядом её валяющуюся на полу шубу и сбросанные друг на друга сапоги, а после поднял на жену глаза и сказал:</p><p>– Виктория, что это такое? Я тоже, знаешь ли, прихожу уставший, но, как видишь, не позволяю себе такого безобразия. Можешь разбрасывать свои вещи у себя в психушке, а в этом доме тебе придётся соблюдать порядок. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я разозлился, верно?</p><p>Что он говорит? Что так старательно пытается ей втолковать? Его губы двигались, но Виктория не могла расслышать ни единого слова. Только звенящий грохот разбивающихся на осколки ожиданий. Её будто бы пробурили насквозь, опустошили, и теперь все чувства и эмоции выливались через сквозную дыру в груди.</p><p>– Будь хорошей девочкой, – холодно сказал Айрис. – Убери свои вещи с пола. Сейчас же.</p><p>Без каких-либо чувств, пустая и обескураженная, она молча подошла и подняла из-под ног Нэйтона свою шубу, повесила её на крючок и отстранённо взглянула на мужа, который смотрел на неё в ответ. Её губы чуть дрожали то ли в попытках что-то сказать, то ли от шокового паралича. Нэйтон недоумённо нахмурился, пробежавшись взглядом по лицу жены, и спросил:</p><p>– Что с тобой, милая? Ты как будто приведение увидела, – едва касаясь кожи, он провёл рукой по её лицу, и Виктория почувствовала его на самом деле живое тепло. – О, ты, наверное, видела те новости про мою разбившуюся машину. Бедняжка, должно быть, испугалась, подумав, что я умер в той аварии, расстроилась, всю ночь не смыкала глаз. Ты ведь расстроилась, не так ли?</p><p>Его тон голоса и взгляд играли ядовитой иронией. Нэйтону так нравилось провоцировать Викторию. Прекрасно понимая, что в её лживых глазах сейчас застыл шок от нестерпимого разочарования, он вынуждал её произнести вслух то, что она так не хочет. Пускай она скажет, что переживала; пускай натянет больную улыбку и выдавит неестественно радостное: «Я так рада, что ты жив»; пускай она снова соврёт ему.</p><p>Но ничего этого не произошло. Ни фальшивой улыбки, ни лживых фраз – лишь её всё те же растерянные глаза с замершим, словно умершим, взглядом. Однако у Нэйтона сегодня не было ни сил, ни даже желания устраивать своей распустившейся супруге очередную встряску.</p><p>– Я принесу тебе воды. Выглядишь и вправду скверно, – сказав это, он похлопал её по щеке и удалился в сторону кухни.</p><p>Всё это было похоже на чью-то несмешную шутку, розыгрыш, который повеселил кого-то другого, но только не её. Виктория не знала, что делать. Наверное, подобрать свои небрежно скинутые вчера в спешке сапоги. Когда один из них оказался в её руках, Вик медленно выпрямилась, вертя сапог в руках и упрямо впившись взглядом в высокий каблук. Такой гладкий, такой длинный, крепкий и заострённый – он бы без труда вошёл в мягкую плоть достаточно глубоко, чтобы задеть артерии и пустить человеку кровь. «Он должен быть мёртв», – эта мысль била жаром в голову.</p><p>Следующий крик Нэйтона из коридора стал пощёчиной Виктории, и она очнулась, тряхнув головой. Его голос звучал уже не просто упрёком, а негодованием, а вместо воды он принёс ей очередную претензию.</p><p>– Виктория! Что, чёрт подери, произошло в нашей библиотеке?! Потрудись мне объяснить причину, по которой ты устроила из дома помойку, и, возможно, я не оставлю отпечаток твоего лица на этой стене, – он медленно приблизился к ней и сложил руки на груди в ожидающей позе.</p><p>– Я... – её голос наконец-то прорезался, и Виктории показалось, будто он вовсе ей не принадлежит. – Я искала книгу.</p><p>– Так, может, тебе стоит поискать получше, м? – Айрис наклонился ближе к лицу супруги и провокационно заглянул в него, но та не отвела взгляд и смотрела ровно. – Почему бы тебе не перевернуть полки в гостиной, ящики в моём кабинете и в других комнатах? Тебе ведь так нравится испытывать моё терпение, это даёт тебе прилив адреналина. Ты же у нас любительница острых ощущений, да, Виктория? – он усмехнулся, словно высмеивал её, и вдруг выпрямился. И всё-таки Нэйтон не был уверен, что хочет сегодня пачкать руки, поэтому сказал лишь: – Немедленно приберись в библиотеке или вызови для этого горничную. Я не собираюсь терпеть бардак в своём доме. Мне хватает и твоего дрянного характера, – развернулся и удалился вверх по лестнице.</p><p>Он ушёл, но от его присутствия в прихожей остался след гнетущего ужаса, который Виктория надеялась уже никогда больше не почувствовать. А сапог, крепко сжатый в её руке за спиной всё это время, всё же не превратился в орудие убийства, к счастью для Нэйтона и к огромному сожалению для Виктории. Если бы только у неё было больше смелости... Всё бы кончилось уже давным-давно, не успев даже начаться, и сейчас она бы не стояла в этой прихожей с грузом разочарований и сожалений на плечах.</p><p>Не набросив на плечи шубы и не обувшись в уличную обувь, Виктория открыла входную дверь и вышла на крыльцо. Мимо по тротуарам шли люди, женщины и мужчины, взрослые и дети, а по дорогам друг за другом тянулись длинные цепочки автомобилей. Ни до чего из этого девушке не было никакого дела. Она опустилась на каменную ступень и вслушалась в звуки своего сердца. Оно практически перестало биться, точно у трупа.</p><p>Всё это по ощущениям напоминало ситуацию, будто бы ей вдруг подарили шанс прожить лучшую жизнь, начать всё заново, стерев все совершённые ошибки, но тут же этот шанс отобрали, дав лишь слегка попробовать его сладкий вкус на язык. Хотя, думала Виктория, почему она вообще поверила в то, что Нэйтон Айрис может умереть так просто? Наивно до тошноты! Автоавария? Нет... Она верила, ему уготована участь куда более жестокая, чем быстрая смерть от лобового столкновения с грузовиком, и куда более изощрённая, чем всё, что он делает с ней.</p><p>Виктория опустила лицо к своим коленям, обхватила голову руками и закричала так сильно, как только могла. Этот крик разрывал её грудь, срывал горло, бил в и без того трещащие по швам виски, но она не переставала слёзно кричать. Как же она была раздосадована и зла на весь этот мир за сыгранную с ней шутку; за то, что Нэйтон всё ещё дышит; за свою отвратительную слабость. И пусть все прохожие смотрят на неё и пугаются. Пускай они знают, что где-то рядом рушится жизнь одной измученной девушки. Пускай хоть кто-нибудь наконец-то услышит её практически предсмертный вопль.</p><p>Утренние ощущения обманули Викторию: вчера не произошло ничего важного. Всё по-прежнему. Всё тот же старый добрый кошмар.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Ничего не было тяжелее для Виктории Айрис, чем попытка заставить себя отказаться от общения с человеком, к которому её тянуло столь сильно, сколько и в ужасе отталкивало от него же. С того момента, как она в страхе за своё психическое здоровье оборвала контакты с Джеромом Валеской, минуло три недели, которые показались ей нескончаемо длинными. И с тех самых пор в лечебнице для душевно больных преступников Аркхем каждый новый день ознаменовывался очередной случайной смертью, очередным новым авторским представлением.</p><p>Три недели нескончаемого стресса. Три недели напряжённой борьбы с всполошившимся безумцем, чьё буйство не так давно оказалось на время усмирено, но теперь вновь набирало обороты. Три недели бенефиса главной звезды психбольницы.</p><p>Джером не хотел и не собирался мириться с мыслью о том, что Айрис так просто взяла и отвернулась от него, а потому, думал он, из-за неё гореть будут не только их взаимоотношения, но и вся лечебница. У него просто в голове не укладывалось: это <em>он</em> всегда избавлялся от своих лечащих докторов, а не они от него! И больше всего его раздражала причина её предательства: обычный страх оказаться такой же, как он, – такой же «нормальной». Но Джерому было известно, что Виктория никогда не будет такой, как он, и, если она и впрямь вдруг начала бояться «заразиться» от него сумасшествием, то он намеревался показать этой наивной испуганной мышке, что такое настоящее безумие. И пусть для него самого это было чревато последствиями – Виктория Айрис должна раз и навсегда понять, с кем уж ей точно не стоит шутки шутить.</p><p>В первую неделю «демонстрационным материалом» стали два санитара, найденные задушенными ремнями от смирительных рубашек, и один охранник, которому Джером публично перерезал горло на потеху соскучившимся по кровавым шоу обитателям камер Аркхема. В конце недели он незамедлительно оказался в кабинете электрошоковой терапии.</p><p>Следующая неделя стала роковой для четырёх заключённых, не угодивших настроению «короля Аркхема», а также для медсестры, «случайно» свалившейся в шахту лифта, и ещё одного охранника, которого нашли с отрезанным лицом. В этот раз к наказанию разрядом тока также прибавилась лошадиная доза тяжёлых психотропов, после которых Джером двое суток пробыл в состоянии овоща: он не мог ни есть, ни пить, ни говорить, ни мыслить, ни нормально передвигаться. Этим воспользовались некоторые обозлённые на него заключённые и хорошенько отыгрались на Клоуне за его жестокие шутки.</p><p>Но Джером пришёл в себя, и уже на третьей неделе их с Викторией разлуки он взял плату с этих горе-мстителей: облил бензином и поджёг камеру, в которой они все вместе праздновали долгожданную расправу над ненавистным рыжим шутом. Смех его в ту ночь достиг каждого уголка психиатрической лечебницы и вновь заставил это место вспомнить, что такое настоящий ужас. Когда не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, что завтра вытворит этот псих; когда осознание того, что ни одна решётка не остановит бушующее безумие, бежит по спине холодным потом; когда единственный способ сохранить себе жизнь – уволиться из этого смердящего жаждой крови дурдома. И смеяться Джером не переставал, даже когда после всего вытворенного его тело вновь разрывало высоковольтным электрическим разрядом. Ведь он знал: <em>она</em> сейчас его слышит.</p><p>И она действительно слышала. Все эти три недели Виктория слышала каждый его поступок: вопли горящих заживо заключённых, крики умирающих охранников, плач испуганных медсестёр, отравленный маниакальной эйфорией смех Джерома. Но ничего из этого не заставило её сломаться. Жмуря глаза и прогоняя горькие чувства, доктор Айрис оставалась хладнокровной. Больше никаких плясок под дудку этого эгоистичного парня!</p><p>Долгое время Виктории приходилось злиться на Джерома за то, что он не понимает её опасений, за его самовлюблённый максимализм. Каждое утро приезжая на работу и из раза в раз узнавая о новой выходке Валески, её обуревал гнев, уничтожающий её уверенность в правильности своего решения. Оставаться беспристрастной становилось всё тяжелее, когда она снова и снова видела тела людей, погибших от руки психопата, которого вывела из себя именно она. Ярость, обида, сожаление, вина – все эти чувства смешивались, кипели в одном котле и превращались в омерзительное осознание: ошибка, совершённая ею под воздействием шока и испуга, теперь разожгла пожар во всей лечебнице, и именно из-за неё – из-за мечущейся в панике за свою жизнь Виктории Айрис – за три недели умерло больше десяти ни в чём не повинных людей.</p><p>Но ведь она знала, что всё это – лишь искусная игра Джерома на её эмоциях! Она строго наказала себе больше не идти у него на поводу, но вот вновь ощущает, как её чувства танцуют, привязанные нитями к пальцам рыжеволосого кукловода. Виктории опротивело собственное жалкое существование. Каждая её мысль стала для неё удушливой, заведомо неверной. Кажется, она больше не могла доверять своему собственному понятию правильности. Неужели она и вправду настолько слаба, что не может дать отпор связанному по рукам и ногам пациенту психлечебницы? А может, где-то в глубине души она всё это время и не хотела отталкивать его?..</p><p>Их случайные встречи проходили для Виктории болезненно. Она могла пройти вдоль комнаты отдыха и ненарочно встретиться взглядом с Джеромом, и её сей миг бросало в нервную дрожь. Она могла столкнуться с ним и с сопровождающими его надзирателями в коридоре, и её сердце тут же начинало выплясывать чечётку в груди. И в то время как она старательно избегала зрительного контакта, Джером же при любом удобном случае буравил её упрямым и настойчивым взглядом. Он всего лишь желал видеть плоды своих трудов – её сокрушение и раскаяние – но сталкивался всё с той же неотступной твёрдостью, которая через какое-то время сменилась на осуждающий косой взгляд в его сторону.</p><p>Откровенная ярость поглощала Валеску с головой. Он старался держаться привычного для себя амплуа беззаботного сумасбродного паренька со слегка поехавшей крышей, но эта девушка из раза в раз подливала масла в и без того бушующий огонь. Каждый день Джерому казалось, что он подошёл к грани, и уже завтра сожжёт к чертям всю лечебницу. Одна его часть безумно желала сжечь на этом костре и твердолобую ослепшую от страха доктора Айрис, но другая часть намеревалась дождаться её прозрения. Он чувствовал, уже очень скоро к ней это придёт.</p><p>Когда однажды утром в кабинет к директору Аркхема пришла доктор Айрис и скрепя сердце сообщила о том, что оставляет должность личного психотерапевта Джерома Валески, Хьюго Стрейндж даже не попытался скрыть своего довольного ликования. Но Виктории было абсолютно безразлично, с чем он связал это её решение. Она держалась ровно и попросила начальника позволить ей теперь заниматься профилактическими беседами и групповой терапией с другими пациентами, на что тот дал ей добро. Стрейндж был в таком прекрасном настроении от её заявления, что готов был позволить Виктории хоть его кресло занять! Однако вскоре он нашёл её неожиданный поступок очень странным: она буквально зубами впивалась в своего драгоценного пациента, готова была драться за него с каждым, кто хоть пальцем его тронет, а потом вдруг приходит и с помрачневшим серьёзным видом заявляет об отказе от него. Что-то тут явно было нечисто.</p><p>Радостным от открывшейся возможности вновь спокойно применять на самом опасном заключённом Аркхема свои профилактические методы Хьюго Стрейндж пробыл недолго. Уже через пару недель, когда персонал его больницы сократился, а телесные наказания не производили на виновника этого сокращения ровным счётом никакого вразумительного эффекта, главврач запаниковал. Медперсонал был в ужасе, многие заявляли об увольнении, и Стрейнджу через силу пришлось признать, что для всей лечебницы – если не для всего города – было бы лучше, оставайся Виктория Айрис и дальше лечащим врачом этого безрассудного маньяка. Эти три кровавые недели наглядно продемонстрировали Стрейнджу, что может случиться со всей его обителью, если отобрать у Джерома возможность общения с Айрис. Но от этого осознания лучше ему не становилось. Жалобы сыпались шквалом, персонал боялся выходить на работу, охрана не справлялась с обеспечением безопасности, а Стрейндж был вынужден исправлять всю эту околесицу за её зачинщиков.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Пожилой водитель такси, внимательно следивший за дорогой сквозь ползающие по лобовому стеклу дворники, увлечённо насвистывал себе под нос какую-то забытую всеми старую мелодию, изредка вслух отчитывая ненастную зимнюю погоду за очередные проделки. Клиентка ему сегодня досталась неразговорчивая и хмурая, как нависшие над Готэмом тучи. Мужчина поглядывал на девушку в зеркало и думал: «Как такая красавица может быть такой грустной?» Он подсознательно искал способы хоть немного разговорить девушку, поднять ей настроение, ведь негоже такой, как она, хмурится и угрюмо молчать. Он сменил радиоволну и переключил на новостную передачу в надежде найти тему для разговора.</p><p>«...Творящийся хаос в лечебнице для душевно больных преступников Аркхем разрастается, как лесной пожар. На сегодняшний день известно, что за три недели жертв насчитывается около двенадцати человек, но точное количество пострадавших по-прежнему остаётся неизвестным...»</p><p>Вот что Виктории Айрис хотелось сейчас слышать меньше всего, так это очередное напоминание о том, что она едет не на работу, а в горящий вольер с гиенами.</p><p>На прошлой неделе репортёры в буквальном смысле слова дежурили у ворот Аркхема и не давали прохода Стрейнджу, пытаясь выудить из него подробности обстановки в лечебнице. Виктории тоже пришлось столкнуться с их навязчивыми расспросами, но они ни слова в ответ от неё не получили.</p><p>– Опасное место этот Аркхем, – прокомментировал мужчина за рулём, бросая на девушку короткие взгляды через зеркало. – Но только стены этого старого каменного замка и стоят между мирными жителями города и сумасшедшими преступниками. Дай бог этим стенам простоять ещё столько же, сколько они уже простояли.</p><p>Рыжеволосая девушка с печально устремлённым за окно взглядом ответила не сразу, но когда ответила, водитель отчего-то был рад услышать её голос.</p><p>– Стены простоят. Но стоять не будут те, кто в них заключён, – сказала она, не поднимая глаз.</p><p>– Эх, и что же у вас там произошло?.. Тишь да гладь ведь была.</p><p>– Один проблемный заключённый, – вздохнула Виктория, – вышел из-под контроля по вине врача, который должен был его лечить.</p><p>Жёлтый автомобиль пронёсся по автостраде и свернул на запад, въехав на Готэмский мост. Уверенный женский голос по радио продолжал посвящать слушателей в подробности «эпидемии безумия» в Аркхеме:</p><p>«...Главврач лечебницы, профессор психиатрии Хьюго Стрейндж, уверяет, что держит ситуацию под контролем, но на вопрос о причинах вспышки безумия в больнице комментарии давать отказывается. Однако, как нам стало известно из надёжных источников, главным виновником беспорядков выступает печально известный серийный убийца и террорист Джером Валеска...»</p><p>И Виктория вздрогнула от упоминания этого имени. Она всё ещё не могла избавить себя от чувств, связанных с этим взбалмошным парнем, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет.</p><p>– А, Валеска... этот бес... – сказал водитель, и голос его отчего-то помрачнел.</p><p>– Знаете его? – спросила Вик.</p><p>– Нет. Но этот чёртов сукин сын убил мою дочь несколько лет назад. Она была хорошей девушкой, чуть постарше Вас, заботливой женой и дочерью, работала в полицейском участке. Пока на него не совершили набег маньяки. Помните тот случай? Весь город был в ужасе от той телетрансляции.</p><p>Отчего-то Виктории стало так стыдно, как будто она сама лично убила дочь этого человека. Даже в пальцах появилось неприятно щекочущее ощущение от только что спущенного курка пистолета. Откровение этого мужчины стало для Айрис очередным напоминанием того, что она испытывает трепетные чувства к психопату, для которого человеческая жизнь ничего не стоит.</p><p>– Помню, – ответила девушка и опустила глаза, глубоко внутри испытывая к себе тонны презрения. – Мне очень жаль...</p><p>– Ну что Вы, не Ваша ведь это вина, – успокаивающе улыбнулся ей мужчина, держащийся за руль. – Такому чудовищу, как Джером Валеска, самое место за решёткой. Надеюсь, он до конца своих дней останется в камере Аркхема, которая в конечном итоге и станет его могилой.</p><p>Никак комментировать это Виктория не стала, лишь смолкла и уткнулась взглядом в ручку двери. За этим молчанием, однако, скрылось глубокое раскаяние не только перед мужчиной, потерявшим дочь по вине безумного маньяка, но и перед всем Готэмом. Чувство стыда разливалось жаром по её лицу. Простит ли этот город её когда-нибудь за безрассудные игры в любимицу одного из самых опасных преступников, если она и сама не в силах простить себе это?</p><p>Скоро уже показались высокие готические башни и ворота замка Аркхем. Не торопясь заходить внутрь, Виктория ещё минуту постояла на улице, кутаясь в шубу и прячась от танцующего в воздухе снега. Где-то неподалёку санитары прогуливались по двору с несколькими пожилыми заключёнными, и Виктория, глядя на них, вспомнила, как три недели назад так же гуляла тут с Джеромом, как он бросался в неё снежками, как они катались по снегу, точно маленькие дети, и как ей в те минуты было по-настоящему отрадно.</p><p>Воспоминания вновь навевали печальные сожаления. Как бы Виктории хотелось вернуть их с Джеромом встречи, снова следить за его непредсказуемой манерой поведения, слушать его снижающийся до рычания гнусавый голос, ощущать на себе его настойчивые игривые прикосновения. Ах, его руки, проказливые и неуправляемые! Айрис слишком хорошо представляла себе волнительные возбуждённые чувства, что когда-то дарили ей его руки, и вся покрывалась мурашками. Она знала, что должна выдворить из головы эти воспоминания, но как же ей не хватало тех острых ощущений, которые пропитывали каждую её секунду пребывания рядом с Валеской. Это было похоже на ломку наркомана, которого вдруг сняли с иглы и пытаются приучить к здоровому образу жизни.</p><p>Виктория запрокинула голову и обвела взглядом чёрный пятиэтажный замок в несколько корпусов. Лечебница Аркхем была такой огромной, но, несмотря на это, почти каждый день Виктории приходилось пересекаться с Джеромом. Оставаясь в этом месте, она обрекает себя на нескончаемые убивания по тому, кого так отчаянно старается забыть. Проблемой был не Джером и даже не её тяга к нему – проблемой был Аркхем.</p><p>Внутри сегодня было на удивление тихо для последних трёх недель. «Надеюсь, причиной этой подозрительной тишины не стала смерть остатков медперсонала», – с неестественной усмешкой подумала Виктория и двинулась прямо по коридору, на ходу скидывая с плеч шубу. В свете последних событий она предпочла отказаться от поездки на лифте и поднялась на третий этаж по лестнице. Охранники стояли на своих постах, только вот ни одного врача по дороге Вик так и не встретила. Это начинало толкать к дурным мыслям.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис, доктор Айрис! – вдруг её окликнула молодая женщина в белом халате – первый доктор, которого Виктории пришлось встретить сегодня. Её появление немного успокоило Айрис. – Хорошо, что я Вас встретила. Профессор Стрейндж срочно собирает консилиум докторов в конференц-зале. Идёмте скорее. Говорят, он просто рвёт и мечет. Лучше не злить его ещё больше своим опозданием.</p><p>– Но что случилось? – торопливо спросила Виктория.</p><p>– Вы не слышали? – женщина нагнулась к ней ближе и снизила голос до полушёпота. – Валеска... – Виктории достаточно было лишь услышать эту фамилию, чтобы устало закатить глаза и издать тяжкий вздох. – Он взорвал кабинет электрошоковой терапии.</p><p>Виктория поёжилась, почувствовав, как по спине пробежал холодок. Хотя эта новость имела один очень весомый «плюс»: злополучного кабинета «интенсивной терапии» больше нет, а значит, Айрис теперь не будет переживать о том, что начальник всё-таки поджарит одного неуёмного рыжего парня в своей электрической установке. Да, она всё ещё беспокоилась об этом.</p><p>Пообещав коллеге скинуть вещи, переодеться и явиться в конференц-зал, доктор Айрис прибавила шагу в направлении своего кабинета. Она прошла несколько поворотов, нервно размышляя о повестке дня и о том, как же сильно не хочет идти на это собрание, и свернула. И вдруг она застыла, точно вкопанная, в ужасе уставившись на дверь своего кабинета. «Трусиха» – гласила криво нацарапанная надпись в хаотично расположенных по всей высоте двери буквах. Виктория неспешно подошла и убедилась, что это выведено кровью, причём свежей: тёмно-алая вязкая жидкость стекала под дверь тяжёлыми каплями. До чего же отвратительно.</p><p>Это была уже не просто попытка оскорбить её – это был новый этап демонстрации Джеромом своей обиды, новый шаг на пути к привлечению внимания отдалившейся от него девушки. Какой же он был до тошноты упрямый, и лишь одна эта мысль доводила Викторию до нервной трясучки. Он так привык побеждать, но в этот раз, думала она, Валеска скорее сравняет с землёй всю лечебницу, чем заставит её прогнуться под его напором. Теперь Викторию от него удерживал вовсе не страх за свою психику – теперь это стало делом принципа: она просто не хотела позволять ему упиваться очередной победой. «Обойдётся», – буркнула про себя Айрис, взялась за ручку окровавленной двери, повернула её и вошла в свой кабинет.</p><p>Быстро бросив шубу на вешалку, а сумку – в кресло, Виктория сняла с крючка свой белый халат и просунула в него руки. Как вдруг за спиной она услышала резко забасивший из ничего не предвещающей тишины неизвестный голос и перепрыгнула через себя, чуть не получив разрыв сердца.</p><p>– Наша доктор тихо плачет<br/>   И лицо в ладонях прячет,<br/>   Поселившись в её снах,<br/>   Её в объятьях держит страх.</p><p>Перед девушкой за входной дверью стоял крупный одетый в форму заключённого лысый парень, бывший даже выше входной двери, с отсутствующим выражением лица и пустыми зрачками. Если Виктории не изменяла память, то это был один из самых физически сильных заключённых по имени Тони Дойер, которого Джером и Джервис часто использовали в качестве своего бешенного ручного пса. Только вот складывать свои мысли в стихи для необразованного Дойера было не по силам. Виктории не пришлось долго гадать, чьи слова сейчас срываются с его уст.</p><p>– Что за?.. – нахмурилась девушка, обведя заключённого растерянным взглядом. – Как Вы сюда?.. – но договорить ей не дал новый куплет.</p><p>– Хоть сколько пробуй ты забыть,<br/>   Глаза на правду не закрыть.<br/>   Пусть станет всем же в этом месте<br/>   Твоё предательство известно!<br/>   Идти против безумца тщетно –<br/>   Джером засыплет Аркхем пеплом.<br/>   Но эту яростную прыть<br/>   Лишь ты способна усмирить.</p><p>Однажды Виктории уже доводилось иметь дело с работой Джервиса Тетча. Неужели он по просьбе Джерома загипнотизировал Дойера и прислал его к ней в кабинет читать нелепые стишки с призывами остановить безумства в лечебнице? Вместе с этой догадкой Викторию также посетило немедленное раздражение, ведь, получается, Джером не только устраивает собственные представления, но ещё и искусно использует таланты своих подельников, пытаясь довести своего уже бывшего лечащего врача до белого коленья. Что ж, уже очень скоро, полагала злящаяся Виктория, у него это получится. Только вот ничем хорошим ни для кого это не обернётся.</p><p>Вытолкать загипнотизированного громилу из своего кабинета она сейчас вряд ли сможет, поэтому Виктория оставила мысли об этом и собралась бежать на собрание. Однако, как только она вышла из кабинета и прошла пару шагов, она поняла, что Тони идёт за ней следом. Она прошла ещё несколько шагов вперёд – громила сделал столько же шагов по пятам за ней и всё не переставал сыпать неприятными четверостишиями, как заведённая марионетка. «Ну это уже ни в какие ворота!» – кипела Виктория.</p><p>Попытка заманить заключённого обратно в кабинет и закрыть там успехом у неё не увенчалась: Дойер выломал преграду и догнал девушку. Мало того, что её ждёт тягостное собрание, а за ней увязался загипнотизированный бугай с нескончаемой стихотворной программой в голове, так ещё и кабинет остался без двери. Хотя... Лучше, наверное, пусть будет так, чем светящая всем на обозрение позорная кровавая надпись.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Конференц-зал, недавно переживший небольшой освежающий ремонт, уже полнился множеством мужчин и женщин в белых халатах. Доктора заняли места за длинным столом и, пока собрание ещё не началось, перешёптывались о наболевшем. Ни для кого из них не было секретом, что происшествие, сотрясшее стены больницы прошлой ночью, стало для главврача последней каплей в переполненном чане его терпения. Но все как один были согласны с необходимостью сегодняшней встречи: в конце концов, с непрошибаемым безумцем и его жаждой сеять хаос в кой-то веки нужно было что-то сделать.</p><p>– Коллеги, спасибо, что пришли, – Хьюго Стрейндж быстро прошагал за спинами докторов и встал над своим креслом, обведя всех приветственным взглядом, скрывающим нервозную усталость. – Нас здесь уже собралось большинство, поэтому не вижу причин более оттягивать начало собрания. Итак...</p><p>Но начало собрания было оттянуто ещё ненадолго, когда речь директора прервал скрип приоткрывшейся двери и сконфуженный голос вошедшей в помещение Виктории Айрис.</p><p>– Прошу прощения за опоздание. Разрешите войти?</p><p>Всё взгляды в комнате сей миг обратились на неё в замершей гробовой тишине, и Виктория почувствовала себя сюрреалистичной живописной картиной среди графических портретов. «Она пришла», – прокатился едва уловимый шёпот коллег, утопивших её в своих удивлённых взглядах. Виктории стоило догадаться, что вся больница считает её единственной хранительницей секретов о причинах резко ухудшившейся ситуации в Аркхеме.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис, – проговорил Стрейндж. – Вас-то нам тут как раз и не хватало. Прошу, проходите, присаживайтесь, не задерживайте собрание. – Но как только увидел ввалившегося за ней в помещение громилу в полосатой униформе, недоумённо сморщил лоб и воскликнул под испуганный гомон сотрудников: – Боже мой, а это ещё зачем?!</p><p>– Ах, за это я тоже прошу прощения. Мистер Дойер ни на шаг не может от меня отойти, – беспристрастно говорила Виктория, усаживаясь на крайний свободный стул за столом. – Он загипнотизирован Джервисом Тетчем, и я намерена разобраться с этим сразу же по окончании собрания. Но пока что, увы, мне приходится терпеть за собой хвост.</p><p>– Вы понимаете, что заключённым не разрешается присутствовать на подобного рода собраниях?</p><p>– Понимаю. А <em>Вы</em> понимаете, что он под гипнозом, и все мои попытки избавиться от него могут закончиться плачевно не только для больницы, но и для самого пациента, вероятно? Он уже вынес дверь в моём кабинете, когда я попыталась закрыть его там, – твёрдо говорила Виктория, начиная глубоко внутри кипеть, как лава в жерле вулкана. – У Вас лишь два варианта, профессор: либо мне придётся покинуть зал, либо Вам придётся немного потерпеть нашего милого друга. В таком состоянии он безобиден.</p><p>– Показательные шоу были лишь аперитивом,<br/>   Но скоро нас всех без разбора накроет настоящим взрывом, – причитал здоровяк механическим голосом.</p><p>– Разве что надоедливо разговорчив, – без радости добавила док.</p><p>Деваться Хьюго было некуда. В конце концов, присутствие Виктории на этом собрании было важно для всего коллектива, пусть она этого ещё и не знала, а потому профессору пришлось смириться со стоящим за её спиной и тихо мычащим себе под нос какие-то странные стишки Тони Дойером.</p><p>Доктора с подозрением косились на заключённого и оторопевши переглядывались друг с другом, о чём-то шепчась. Виктория, определённо, сегодня чувствовала себя среди них какой-то «белой вороной» и даже не хотела думать о причинах этого – и так догадывалась.</p><p>– Что ж, – сказал Стрейндж, усаживаясь во главе стола, – как бы странно это не звучало, но мистер Дойер очень метко определил и озвучил тему нашего собрания. Думаю, вы все и сами прекрасно понимаете, для чего мы сегодня собрались: порядок в лечебнице нарушен, и более мы не можем пускать всё на самотёк, уповая на удачу. Взрыв кабинета электрошоковой терапии стал точкой отсчёта до нового, ещё более изощрённого па нашего с вами любимого больного артиста.</p><p>– Позвольте, профессор, но как ему вообще удалось провернуть такое под носом у охраны? И самое странное – откуда заключённый достал взрывчатку? – один из докторов недоумённо взглянул на главврача, и его вопросы кивком поддержали коллеги. Виктории, однако, тоже было это интересно.</p><p>– Вряд ли для вас станет новостью то, что Валеска весьма и весьма хитёр в вопросах обхода нашей системы безопасности. Сколько бы я её не совершенствовал, – Стрейндж вздохнул, сняв очки и сдув с линз соринки, – этот находчивый молодой человек всегда находит лазейки. Кроме того, некоторая часть нашей охраны предпочитает время от времени потакать ненормальным прихотям Валески, давайте не будем об этом забывать. А что касается взрывчатки... Полагаю, наш «мастер на все руки» соорудил её сам, опять же – искусно обманув нашу систему видеонаблюдения.</p><p>– Вас послушать, так мы все под колпаком у этого Валески и совсем ничего не можем против него предпринять, – буркнул один пожилой доктор с густыми седыми усами под носом.</p><p>– А разве это не так? Мы ведь далеко не первый год имеем с ним дело, – подчеркнула женщина, которую Вик встретила в коридоре. – Я нисколько не удивлюсь, если выяснится, что даже это наше собрание входит в какой-то его очередной безумный план, и, пока мы тут с вами решаем, как загнать зверя обратно в клетку, хищник уже устроил засаду в кустах. Этот человек никогда не перестанет представлять угрозу, даже сидя взаперти.</p><p>– Ну что Вы, доктор Дэвис, спокойно, – мягко сказал главврач. – Не будем поддаваться панике. В конце концов, среди нас есть специалист, которому по силам справиться с так называемым хищником. Она неплохо его на это надрессировала, – и с этими словами все врачи разом взглянули на рыжеволосую девушку, а Стрейндж произнёс с нарочитой расстановкой: – Доктор Айрис, Вам слово.</p><p>В этот момент все её тошнотворные догадки подтвердились – всё это собрание было организовано только ради неё, ради той, что «может остановить безумца». У Виктории от раздражения аж челюсть свело: почему она должна брать всю ответственность на себя? Только из-за того, что была личным психотерапевтом Валески? Никто из всех этих с пытливостью смотрящих на неё людей даже понятия не имеет, как тяжело ей приходится путаться в паутине последних событий, стараясь не угодить в лапы сплетшего её паука. Для медперсонала и администрации лечебницы это была вспышка долго сдерживаемой жажды убийства, но для Виктории – испытание стойкости.</p><p>Девушка откашлялась и, прогоняя нервное смятение, ответила на десяток ожидающих взглядов:</p><p>– Я понимаю, вы все уже связали агрессивное поведение Валески с моим отказом от его личного врачевания три недели назад. Но с чего Вы решили, профессор, что он теперь станет слушать ту, что его, как он наверняка считает, предала?</p><p>– Не прибедняйтесь, Виктория. Мы с Вами хорошо знаем, что Вы для его безумия точно затычка в ванной, не позволяющая воде хлынуть в трубу. Так почему бы Вам не использовать это во благо себе и всей больнице?</p><p>– Вы все здесь заблуждаетесь, – уверяла Виктория, больно нахмурив лоб. – Вы считаете его взбеленившимся хищником, который наслаждается наконец-то развязанными руками и желает прикончить всех вас, но на самом деле он просто обиженный избалованный ребёнок, жаждущий привлечь к себе как можно больше внимания.</p><p>– Да, и у этого ребёнка отобрали его любимую игрушку, – настойчиво оборвал её пламенную речь Стрейндж.</p><p>– Вот, значит, кем Вы меня считаете, профессор? – сощурилась Айрис, поддавшись чуть вперёд. От горькой обиды на её глазах чуть было не выступили слёзы. – Игрушкой для усмирения монстра? Знаете, я сыта по горло этой ролью.</p><p>– Вы не игрушка, доктор Айрис, – заметив возмущение девушки, Стрейндж быстро смягчил тон голоса. – Вы – наше спасение. И в данной ситуации только Вы можете исправить плачевное положение лечебницы. Вас никто не заставляет снова браться за лечение клинически невменяемого пациента – признайтесь, Вы потеряли уверенность в том, что способны раз и навсегда заставить Валеску отказаться от его пристрастия к причинению боли, – но Вы можете попробовать поговорить с ним, убедить его сбавить обороты. Вы можете уберечь всех нас от грядущего кризиса.</p><p>Доктора стали подхватывать мысль Стрейнджа и поддерживать его. Виктория слушала их взывающие к её благоразумию упрашивающие голоса, но слышала лишь неустанно сыплющиеся обвинения. Перед собой она видела вовсе не таких же докторов, как она, боящихся за свои жизни и за репутацию лечебницы, – она видела перепуганных людей, желающих взвалить на неё ответственность за творящийся здесь бардак.</p><p>Внутри у Виктории всё взлетело на воздух, и она почувствовала, как снова медленно опускает вожжи. Контроль в последнее время стал для неё точно смоченное водой мыло в нерасторопных руках. Настойчивые просьбы поговорить со своим бывшим пациентом и уберечь тем самым лечебницу от разгорающегося пожара давили на неё со всех сторон, разрывали страдающее от противоречивых чувств сердце, и вскоре Айрис не выдержала, подпрыгнула на стуле и повысила голос:</p><p>– Скажите ещё, что это по моей вине погибли работники медперсонала и заключённые! Скажите!.. А то я уже целый час об этом не думала.</p><p>– Джером Валеска был Вашим пациентом, так сделайте же что-нибудь! – сказал один доктор, а за ним и другие налетели на девушку.</p><p>– Он больше не моя забота, – отстранённо протараторила Виктория, старательно удерживая контроль над собой.</p><p>– Как Вы можете бездействовать, когда мы находимся в таком положении! В Ваших руках все карты, но Вы не хотите делать ход.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис, как профессионал Вы обязаны...</p><p>– <em>Я никому ничем не обязана!!!</em></p><p>Её разрывной вопль эхом прокатился по стенам конференц-зала и потряс каждого, кто его услышал. В наступившей гробовой тишине раздавалось лишь грузное дыхание вдруг осознавшей свою ярость девушки. Виктория замерла, упёршись руками в стол, потом выпрямилась и начала пятиться спиной из-за стола, всматриваясь в шокированные лица коллег. Они смотрели на неё с приоткрытыми ртами, как на умалишённую, с тревогой и опаской.</p><p>– Извините... Извините меня... Я не... Я не хотела, – молвила она будто бы парализованными губами, отходя всё дальше от коллег.</p><p>– Спокойно, доктор Айрис, – Стрейндж заговорил с ней очень осторожно и услужливо, стараясь не навредить, как обычно доктора здесь разговаривали с нестабильными пациентами. – Мы все на нервах. Присядьте, выдохните. Давайте спокойно обсудим наши и Ваши дальнейшие действия.</p><p>Но она не могла больше здесь находиться; не могла позволить докторам довести её до своего самого ужасного состояния. Они не должны увидеть, что с ней происходит.</p><p>Пятясь назад, Виктория столкнулась с Тони Дойером, который, точно сломанная игрушка, нуждающаяся в толчке, тут же заговорил, усугубляя положение:</p><p>– Поглядите! Полюбуйтесь, до чего же зла судьба!<br/>   Пред безумством психиатр оказалась так слаба.<br/>   Удивляется охранник, удивится медсестра –<br/>   Доктор Айрис ненароком беду в Аркхем принесла.</p><p>– Простите, профессор, – едва сумев привести свои нервы в некоторое подобие стабильности, сказала Виктория в ответ на просьбу главврача присесть, – но, кажется, я должна немедленно найти того, кто вложил в голову этого парня столько отвратительных стихов, и избавить себя от этого. Так что, разрешите откланяться.</p><p>Она желала отвернуться и скрыться как можно скорее, потому что та жгучая смесь ярости, обиды и сожалений, разъедающая её грудь, уже отпечатывалась на её лице, выдавливая из глаз слёзы. Разрываемая стыдом и злобой, Виктория резво убежала из конференц-зала. Тони Дойер увесистыми шагами, сотрясая стены и мебель, двинулся за ней, согнулся, чтобы влезть в дверной проход, и также покинул зал.</p><p>Тишину никто не решался нарушать ещё примерно с минуту. Доктора непонимающе переглядывались, пожимали плечами и морщили лбы в недоумении. И не мудрено, ведь Викторию Айрис, пришедшую к ним работать совсем недавно, они знали исключительно как милую, добрую, отзывчивую и самое главное – сильную и уверенную в себе девушку. Но последний месяц слишком сильно изменил её.</p><p>– Странная она стала, – сказала одна из докторов с промелькнувшей в голосе жалостью. – Нервная... и выглядит измученной.</p><p>– Посмотрел бы я на Вас, поработай Вы с этим психом, – поёжился другой доктор.</p><p>Медленно опустившийся в кресло Хьюго Стрейндж, не менее шокированный поведением своей подчинённой, слушал, как его коллеги обсуждают Викторию Айрис. «Нервозность», «рассеянное внимание», «стрессовое поведение», «бесконтрольная смена настроений» – такие термины срывались с их уст и невольно толкали профессора к размышлениям. В таком ключе он и остальные врачи обычно говорили только о пациентах, описывая их патологии. «А это может оказаться любопытно...» – подумал Стрейндж, а губы его чуть дрогнули в полуулыбке, и глаза заблестели азартом.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Комната отдыха – излюбленное место не только заключённых, но и работников медперсонала. Ведь когда пациенты находились здесь под присмотром охраны, они вели себя чуть менее агрессивно, и это успокаивало врачей и санитаров. Однако сегодня и каждый день последних трёх недель надзиратели ни на секунду не ослабляли бдительность.</p><p>Джервис Тетч сидел у окошка в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и боролся со скукой чтением свежей газеты и мимолётным наблюдением за тем, как две какие-то девушки увлечённо раскрашивают себе лица фломастерами. Ах, как он скучал по своему дорогому взбалмошному другу, которого вот уже который день держат взаперти под десятью замками; скучал по их горячим дискуссиям за чашечкой чая, по маленьким шалостям, которыми они тешили своё эго; скучал по занятным перепалкам Валески и Крейна, по их беззаботному времяпровождению. Но, тяжело вздыхая, Джервис всё же соглашался с тем, что Джерома сейчас нельзя было лишний раз выпускать в коридоры лечебницы. Он совсем озверел, и Джервиса это очень беспокоило. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы их старательно вынашиваемый план по сокрушению Аркхема рухнул из-за сорванной крыши собственно инициатора этого плана.</p><p>Вдруг газета оказалась вырвана из его рук, не успел Джервис дочитать увлекательную колонку о «волне безумия в лечебнице Аркхем». Перед ним воздвиглась весьма и весьма взвинченная Виктория Айрис, и парень подумал, что сейчас будет что-то поинтересней скучного текста в газете.</p><p>– Добрый день, мистер Тетч, – проговорила девушка.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис! – Шляпник приветствовал её широкой довольной улыбкой. – Рад Вас видеть в добром здравии, моя дорогая.</p><p>– Ну да, ещё бы, – с утрированной ироничностью улыбнулась ему доктор. – Не желаете забрать кое-что, что Вы забыли в моём кабинете?</p><p>Виктория отошла чуть в сторону, и Джервис увидел притопавшего за ней Тони Дойера, который не переставал уже устало бубнить внушённые ему слова.</p><p>Признаться, Джервис знал о причинах появления здесь Виктории Айрис ещё с того момента, когда она отобрала у него газету и окатила его своим наэлектризованным взглядом. Это сей миг вернуло ему веру в эту девушку: пусть её реакция оказалась малость запоздалой, но она хотя бы не проигнорировала его «открытку», как все ужасные события последних трёх недель.</p><p>– А выполнил ли малыш Дойер свою почётную миссию? – лукаво улыбаясь, спросил Тетч, откинувшись на спинку кресла.</p><p>– О, да. С блеском, – ядовито отвечала Виктория. – С блеском раздражал меня и позорил на рабочем собрании. Очень умно придумано, мистер Тетч. С огоньком, знаете, с творческим подходом к делу.</p><p>– Ваша правда, конечно, док, но я имел в виду немного другое...</p><p>Невпечатлённо вздохнув и упустив заготовленную для победного ликования улыбку, Тетч поднялся из кресла и прогулочным шагом направился между столами. Скрипящая зубами Виктория и всё ещё таскающийся за ней «хвост» двинулись за ним.</p><p>– Что это ещё за попытка сыграть на моих нервах? – продолжала тихо возмущаться Виктория, разговаривая с затылком Шляпника. – Мне как будто Джерома с его театром не хватает, так ещё и Вы!</p><p>– Что Вы сказали? – Джервис резко обернулся к ней, и Виктория чуть было не столкнулась с ним. – Вам не хватает Джерома? В таком случае, не хотите ли заглянуть к нему на огонёк и поболтать за чашечкой чая? Всё необходимое обещаю предоставить.</p><p>Джервис развернулся, дошёл до столика со стоящей на ней корзинкой с фруктами и сцапал себе большое красное яблоко. Виктория не переставала идти за ним по пятам, минуя мешавшихся под ногами заключённых, и трястись от негодования.</p><p>– Да что вы все ко мне прицепились со своим Джеромом?! – едва сдерживая накалившееся раздражение, процедила она сквозь зубы.</p><p>– С <em>нашим</em> Джеромом? – Тетч звучно откусил кусок от яблока и с удивлением взглянул на Викторию. – А разве не с Вашим, доктор?</p><p>– Нет, – отчеканила она, нахмурив брови. – Он больше не мой пациент.</p><p>– Так разве о «докторах» и «пациентах» речь?..</p><p>Виктория вздрогнула, боясь даже подумать о том, что он имел в виду под этим странным риторическим вопросом. И всё же она подумала. Неужели её отношения с Джеромом стали настолько прозрачными, настолько очевидными, настолько открытыми? Её бросало в дрожь, только лишь она начинала представлять, что всё это время её старательная маскировка своих чувств к пациенту была лишь неумелой игрой на потеху наблюдающей публике. Быть может, стоить прекратить этот дешёвый спектакль и перестать беспокоиться о том, что говорят другие?..</p><p>Её лицо обрамлялось тяжёлой задумчивостью, и Джервис, заметивший это, с жалостью вздохнул, положил руку на плечо девушки и произнёс в вполголоса так, чтобы его слышала лишь Айрис:</p><p>– Джерому, поверь мне, совсем стало худо<br/>   Без человека, что он считал другом.<br/>   Всё вокруг перестало его волновать,<br/>   Лишь то, как бы Птичку скорее достать.</p><p>Эпифоричные слова Джервиса наконец-то начали достигать замёрзшего сердца Виктории и обдали его приятным тёплым пламенем. Если то, что произносил над её ухом загипнотизированный Дойер, всё это время лишь злило её, то голос Тетча, к которому она даже успела притерпеться, произносящий абсолютно те же слова, почему-то вдруг успокоил её пылающий уже которую неделю рассудок.</p><p>– Но он горделивый – тебе ли не знать? –<br/>   Нужду свою в ком-то не сможет признать.<br/>   Ему проще миру войну объявить,<br/>   Чем позволить себе кого-то любить.</p><p>Последнее буквально столкнуло Викторию с взятого на принцип курса, и она почувствовала, как к её лицу приливает жар. Она подняла глаза и испуганно глянула на Тетча, после быстро их спрятав и нервно задёргавшись.</p><p>– Вы бредите, мистер Тетч, – её попытка переубедить его выглядела, как глупая детская отмазка.</p><p>– Я хотя бы делаю это не с таким размахом, как наш с Вами общий знакомый, – совершенно серьёзно ответил ей Джервис, вновь взявшись за оставленное на столе яблоко. – Будьте умнее, доктор Айрис, будьте благоразумнее и решительнее. Только эти качества дадут шанс Вам и всей лечебнице наконец-то вздохнуть с облегчением. Упрямство же, столкнувшись с другим упрямством, неминуемо приведёт нас всех к катастрофе.</p><p>Наконец-то Виктория услышала его, услышала задушенный шёпот своего разума, и что-то внутри неё с треском раскололось. Но почему лишь сейчас? Почему именно от слов Джервиса Тетча, а не от упрашиваний своих коллег, ей вдруг захотелось поступиться нелепыми принципами? Быть может, он использовал свои искусные навыки гипноза? Хотя... Какая разница, если сердце Виктории дрогнуло, стоило лишь ей представить, во что за эти три недели себя превратил человек, которого она так оберегала всё это время. Что он сейчас чувствует? Что делает? Что собирается сделать? Ответы на эти вопросы захотелось получить немедленно.</p><p>– Ладно, – выдохнула она, расправив плечи и спрятавшись под маской невозмутимости. – Ваша взяла. Я поговорю с Джеромом, – и спустя несколько секунд она добавила, чтобы улыбка Джервиса не расползалась слишком широко по его лицу: – Но если он не пойдёт мне навстречу, то и я не стану.</p><p>Сразу после этого, во избежание лишних нравоучений и новой порции осточертевших уговоров, Виктория лихо развернулась и быстро зашагала к выходу из комнаты отдыха. Тетч лишь недовольно покачал головой и пробурчал что-то про двух упрямых баранов.</p><p>И ах да, он чуть было не забыл! Как только Виктория начала исчезать за спинами других заключённых, Тони Дойер тут же ринулся за ней, и Тетчу пришлось его догонять, чтобы пробудить от своего гипноза. Дальше ему случилось искромётно врать, на ходу придумывая для громилы историю о том, почему два последних часа жизни отсутствуют в его памяти. К большому счастью Шляпника, Дойер был наивным и доверчивым, как пятилетний ребёнок, а потому беспрекословно поверил байкам Тетча и пошёл своей дорогой.</p><p>И как теперь Джервис мог спокойно сесть дочитывать газету и доедать яблоко, зная, что где-то за парой-другой каменных стен скоро начнётся такая увлекательная драматичная постановка с участием главных виновников ошеломительных событий крайних недель! Такое зрелище придётся пропустить.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Во время работы над этой главой меня очень вдохновляла песня Hurts "Miracle", которая, как мне показалось, очень хорошо описывает состояние Джерома.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глава 13. Одержимые</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сумев избавиться от нежеланного спутника, причитающего в стихотворной форме, Виктория наконец-то смогла какое-то время провести в одиночестве, наедине с роящимися в голове мыслями. Она встала у окна в пустом коридоре, где никто не мог до неё дотянуться, и, глядя на виднеющиеся вдалеке чёрные небоскрёбы Готэма, упирающиеся своими вершинами в тяжёлые серые тучи, переваривала то, о чём её заставил подумать мистер Тетч.</p><p>Поведение Джерома... Сколько бы ещё ей потребовалось времени, чтобы вспомнить о его очень непростой натуре и поменять образ своих действий? Страх за свое психическое здоровье в тот день ослепил её вспышкой внезапно открывшейся правды, и она была необдуманно резка с тем, чья израненная душа и воспалённый разум требуют трепетной обходительности. Виктория вдруг осознала: в тот день она вновь допустила ошибку. Но теперь она была намерена предпринять попытку всё исправить. Попытка эта может оказаться тщетной, но даже в таком случае это будет большим шагом. Снова, как и три месяца назад, в свои первые дни в должности личного психотерапевта Джерома Валески, она собиралась попробовать подступиться к дикому зверю.</p><p>Коридоры-лабиринты становились всё уже и уходили в самую глубь здания – туда, где и положено держать особо опасных пациентов. Виктория не слишком быстро, но достаточно уверено шагала по бетонному полу, и из-под каблуков её туфель выскакивали и эхом бились о стены глухие цоканья. Длинный коридор, больше напоминавший зловещий подземный тоннель без малейшего просвета, освещался ни больше, ни меньше одной отдающей тошнотворный зелёный свет лампой примерно на каждые семь-восемь шагов, а в конце его находилась одна единственная камера. Виктория уже бывала здесь ни раз, а потому знала, что и кто ждёт её за этими жуткими металлическими дверьми с изображённым на них зелёным черепом.</p><p>Задержавшие её у порога «пещеры дракона» охранники дали Виктории время убедить не только их, но и, прежде всего, саму себя в том, что эта встреча действительно необходима. Мужчина в чёрной униформе предложил Виктории обезопасить себя наличием заряженного транквилизатором пистолета за пазухой, но та не взяла оружия. Она знала, Джером учует оскорбительный смрад сомнений и начнёт отчаянно выискивать её больное место, в которое сможет вонзить зубы. Поэтому она не станет колебаться, поэтому она не даст ему возможности загнать её в угол.</p><p>Это было последнее, о чём она подумала, прежде чем выдохнуть и потянуть на себя злополучную дверь. Дальше – лишь то, чего она так старательно избегала долгие двадцать два дня.</p><p>Камера «короля Аркхема» была стандартного размера, ни большой и не маленькой, такой же, как и у большинства пациентов психлечебницы. Но от других камер её всё же кое-что отличало: вместо привычной жёсткой койки, которой Джерома однажды лишили в наказание за одну из множества его «шалостей», под потолком тут висело что-то вроде самодельного гамака, собранного из личных трофеев Валески – рабочей униформы медперсонала. В то время как рыжеволосый услышал скрипящий рокот дверей своей камеры, он беззаботно покачивался в гамаке, что-то напевая себе под нос. До боли знакомый, но не так давно ставший недосягаемым запах заставил его открыть глаза и прервать своё мелодичное мычание.</p><p>– Рановато прилетела, Пташка, – протянул он, медленно складывая губы в широкую улыбку. – Весной ещё даже не пахнет.</p><p>Он привстал и взглянул на неё, чтобы прочитать по её лицу, какое настроение будет у предстоящего разговора. Она ведь только за этим и любит к нему приходить – за разговорами. Виктория смотрела на него ровно, подбородок держала приподнятым и напряжённо дышала через нос. Джером понял: она пришла сюда явно не в плен ему сдаваться.</p><p>– Я не из тех птиц, что улетают на зиму, – ответила доктор, подступившись к заключённому лишь на пару шагов.</p><p>– Да. Ты из тех, что бояться перелетать океан.</p><p>Гамак слегка прогнулся под Джеромом, когда он сел в нём и свесил ноги, после спрыгнув на пол. Виктория украдкой глянула на крючки, которыми это шаткое сооружение было подвешено к потолку, и удивилась изобретательности его творца. Однако далеко не гамак сейчас волновал Айрис, а воздвигшийся перед ней во всей своей жутковатой красе Джером Валеска.</p><p>Вот он, вновь перед ней, тот, о ком говорят, как о слетевшем с катушек, теперь куда более опасном и непредсказуемом безумном психопате, норовившем в этот раз разобрать Аркхем по камешку. Но она смотрела на него, и ничего в нём не казалось ей по-новому безумным. Та же пробирающая до трепетного ужаса маниакальная улыбка на растянутых швами губах, те же плавные, но вместе с тем переломанные движения, тот же пристально следящий за ней взгляд широко распахнутых зелёных глаз. Этот парень для неё был всё тот же.</p><p>Ей предстояло держаться беспристрастия, но в этом Вик с треском провалилась, когда вид самодовольно съедающего её взглядом Джерома вдруг заставил её вспомнить о том, что его последние действия погубили больше десятка невинных людей и принесли значительный вред больнице.</p><p>– А чего только кабинет электрошоковой терапии? – спросила она, скрестив руки на груди. – Почему бы было не взорвать всю лечебницу сразу, чтоб уж наверняка?</p><p>– Вот ты, конечно, глупая птичка! – сказал Джером, закатив глаза и пробежавшись взглядом по потолку. – Я, несомненно, запросто могу устроить крышесносный «бабах», но, взорви я всю лечебницу, где бы я тогда сидел и с замиранием сердца ждал, пока одна заносчивая особа соизволит снизойти до меня? Крышу мне, конечно, в последние деньки неплохо рвёт, но не настолько, чтобы рыть яму под собственными ногами. Я-то парень в своём уме.</p><p>Да и говорил он всё так же, подумала Виктория, желая презирать его, но лишь неизменно обожая эти его убеждённые нотки в утверждениях о своей якобы вменяемости. Но всё это она сейчас старательно прятала, а Джерому позволяла видеть лишь своё возмущение. Он продолжил, отвлечённо поправляя вывернувшийся гамак:</p><p>– Признаться, я не ожидал от тебя такой, эм... заторможенности. Думал, ты посообразительней будешь и как-то, ну, оперативнее, что ли, отреагируешь на мои телеграммки. Пришлось чуть-чуть переборщить, самую малость, для аппетита, так сказать. И всё же, – голос его снизился и сделался нестерпимо довольным, – игра стоила свеч.</p><p>– Прекрати терроризировать лечебницу, Джером, – Виктория решила не тянуть с тем, зачем вообще пришла. Ведь чем дольше она находилась с этим психом в одной комнате, тем больше чувствовала своё увязание в нём.</p><p>– А что предложишь взамен? – ухмыльнулся Джером и неспешно двинулся навстречу Виктории.</p><p>Та немедленно попятилась и схватилась правой рукой за ручку двери, а левую руку вытянула вперёд, жестом останавливая Валеску.</p><p>– Стой на месте, – скомандовала она сдавленным мрачным голосом. – Не приближайся.</p><p>Этот её выпад обрушил на Джерома столько недоумения, что его брови невольно взметнулись, и лицо на пару секунд окаменело. Предположение о том, что ему удалось сломать принципы Виктории, вдруг оказалось заблуждением и разбилось о холодный каменный пол, точно волна о скалу. Как же он ненавидел этот её взгляд: аккуратненькие широкие рыжие брови, больно сведённые к переносице, и миндального цвета глаза, полные скорби. Она просит его держаться от неё подальше, но ведь на самом деле хочет совсем иного, и глаза её выдают. До чего же противно ему было смотреть, как эта девушка собственноручно заковывает себя в кандалы, словно нарочно, ожидая помощи.</p><p>Она так хотела подойти к нему – ах, как же она жаждала его прикосновений, хотя бы одного, случайного, мимолётного! – но могла лишь держать его на расстоянии. Больше всего на свете Виктории хотелось остаться рядом с Джеромом, однако теперь это перестало быть для неё безопасным. И она скорбела по утраченной возможности вновь позволять ему соблазнять себя.</p><p>Джером выполнил её просьбу – отошёл на пару шагов назад – и его лицо ещё долго никак не могло определиться с эмоцией. Оно ни то всё ещё было парализовано от шока, ни то дрожало каждой мимической мышцей от раздражения.</p><p>– Я всё это... сделал... <em>ради тебя</em>! – последние слова ему пришлось прокричать, иначе скопившаяся ярость разорвала бы его изнутри.</p><p>– Не вздумай даже обманывать себя подобными мыслями! – Виктория тоже заметно повысила голос, и нервы её натянулись, точно струны. – Ты делаешь всё это ради себя, тешишь собственное эго, только ради того, чтобы в очередной раз продемонстрировать всем, какой ты «опасный, гениальный и непосредственный парень»! Ты же у нас такой, верно? Никто и ничто не сравнится с тобой – королём Аркхема! Королём своры безумцев!</p><p>Кулаки Джерома больно сжались, но не от досады, не от обиды, не от злости, ни от какого-либо другого гнусного чувства, а от странного желания схватить эту бездумно сотрясающую воздух девушку за грудки её стерильно белого халата и от души швырнуть в стену с благими намерениями отрезвить её. Он едва контролировал этот порыв, держа в голове её неуверенное «не приближайся». Джером посмотрел на Викторию, как на упрямого непослушного ребёнка и сказал:</p><p>– Знаешь в чём твоя проблема, док? В твоей удивительной многогранности: ты где-то такая до одури умная, а где-то тебя даже «идиоткой» назвать будет приуменьшением. Ты либо талантливо прикидываешься, либо и вправду не можешь понять очевидных вещей, а всё пытаешься зарыться куда-то глубже, выкопать что-то, чего на самом деле не существует.</p><p>– А знаешь, в чём твоя проблема, Валеска? В нарциссизме! – вспыхнувшая обида непроизвольно подтолкнула Викторию вперёд на один шаг. – Ты считаешь себя центром всего на свете и думаешь, что всё должно принадлежать лишь тебе.</p><p>– Да на кой чёрт мне «всё»! – чуть было не прыснул от смеха прогнувшийся назад Джером. – Сдалось мне твоё «всё»! Хватит и одной маленькой глупой докторши из гниющей психушки. Я что, так много прошу?</p><p>– Это не!.. Это... Что?..</p><p>Слова, что она собиралась сказать ему в ответ на очередную брошенную ей грубость, застряли у неё в горле, и губы её беспомощно задрожали, точно у немого, пытающегося объясниться. Виктория хлопала широко раскрытыми глазами, глядя на Джерома, и внутри появилось ощущение, будто бы её только что спустили с лестницы вниз головой. Почему именно сейчас, именно на этих словах ему вдруг понадобилось стать таким серьёзным? Почему? Ведь он всегда лишь забавлялся с ней. Где-то глубоко внутри она всегда это знала, но закрывала глаза в угоду сладостному ощущению хотя бы призрачной, но надобности кому-то. И что же, получается, несерьёзно к их отношениям всё это время относился вовсе не Джером, а она?..</p><p>Где-то между рёбер вдруг появилось неприятное ощущение пустоты, которую сей миг начала заполнять жгучая боль. Сердце, казалось, потяжелело и заколотилось быстрее. Дыхание сбилось, пульс участился. Виктория абсолютно не знала, что сказать, что чувствовать, что думать; где теперь правильно, а где лишь её больное воображение. Она слышала треск в своей голове; слышала хруст собственных костей; слышала обезумевшее биение своего сердца. Что-то будто бы так и рвалось из неё наружу. Щелчок!.. И небрежно склеенная трещина в тонкой броне, зовущейся самоконтролем, стала дырой.</p><p>– <em>Боже мой, да что ты такое?! </em>– вскричала Виктория голосом, сорвавшимся в слёзный вопль.</p><p>Так неожиданно, так громко, что Джером невольно попятился назад, в ужасе глядя, как с её глаз хлынули слёзы. Её словно подменили, и теперь перед ним стояла не рассерженная на него доктор Айрис, а задушенная страданиями, запутавшаяся в собственных чувствах девушка, чьё имя он даже не знал.</p><p>– Зачем я вообще устроилась в эту лечебницу?! Почему я должна была встретить тебя?! Почему?! Почему?! Почему!!! – захлёбываясь слезами, в истерике кричала Виктория. Собственным криком она оглушила саму себя и перестала замечать, как приближается к тому, кому больше не в силах противостоять. – Просто оставь меня! Оставь меня!.. в покое... пожалуйста...</p><p>Так непреступно просившая его не приближаться к ней теперь Виктория сама подступалась к нему слишком близко. Силуэт Джерома расплывался в её заплывших слезами глазах, и она всё подходила, чтобы видеть его. В её состоянии Айрис казалось, что парень не услышит её, проигнорирует, как всегда, а потому она должна подойти как можно ближе, чтобы её крик достиг его.</p><p>Тяжёлый звучный вздох остановил поток истеричных слёз, и в какой-то момент Виктория проглотила новый, вырывающийся из груди вопль. Камера вдруг наполнилась тишиной, казалось, могильной, после сотрясшего стены отчаянного крика. Тихо хныкающая Виктория вся сжалась и вдруг стала такой... маленькой. Как будто её, точно ненужный лист бумаги, смяли, скатали в комок и бросили в пустую урну. Она больше не кричала, не размахивала руками, а слёзы лишь беззвучно катились по её щекам вниз на ворот белого халата. Джером застыл, впервые в жизни не зная, что ему делать. И вдруг Виктория подняла на него зарёванные красные глаза.</p><p>– Обними меня, – произнесла она осипшим мертвецким голосом, как будто просила о предсмертном одолжении.</p><p>Огонь, разъедающий её изнутри, вдруг погас, яростное пламя стало маленьким огоньком тихо тлеющей свечи, едва силившейся удерживать эту безрассудную девушку в сознании. Джером растерянно, чуть отпрянув назад, смотрел в её померкшие безжизненные глаза и понимал: эта девушка устала бороться сама с собой, устала звать на помощь, устала пытаться быть хорошей в глазах каждого.</p><p>– А как же «не приближайся»? – спросил он, не сводя с неё глаз.</p><p>Но Виктория уже начинала бредить и говорить совершенно бессмысленные вещи, задыхаясь и заплетаясь языком:</p><p>– Я не хочу, чтобы ты приближался... Обними меня... Держись подальше... Обними... Обними... Не подходи ко мне...</p><p>Джером заметил, как её трясущаяся левая рука приподнялась и потянулась к нему в отчаянном желании коснуться его хотя бы одним пальцем, но её будто бы останавливала невидимая стена. Казалось, будто от этого прикосновения сейчас зависела её жизнь, и Джерома это скорее обрадовало, чем напугало. Он был убеждён: сколько бы Виктория не бегала от него, сколько бы ни старалась спрятаться, сколько бы ни внушала себе глупую мысль о том, что может так просто взять и забыть его, она неизбежно всегда будет возвращаться к нему. Потому что только их общение приносило ей радость; потому что только так она могла чувствовать себя живой.</p><p>Сняв перчатку со своей правой руки, Валеска протянул её к застывшей руке Виктории. Сначала легонько коснувшись её вздрогнувшей ладони, он невесомо провёл подушечками пальцев по мягким бугоркам фаланг её пальцев, и уже потом, почувствовав её отступающую дрожь, он медленно сплёл её пальцы со своими, уверенно упёршись ногтями в её костяшки. Из вздымающейся груди Виктории вырвался тягостный вздох. Это прикосновение стало для неё долгожданным глотком свежего воздуха после долгого пребывания в закрытой банке, таким пьянящим, что она никак не могла им насытиться. Джером ни на секунду не отводил от неё зачарованного взгляда и с замиранием сердца наблюдал за тем, как влюблённо Виктория смотрит на их сцепленные руки, словно она шла к этому моменту долгие годы, словно это было смыслом всей её жизни.</p><p>Упиваться каждым её с трудом выдавливаемым вздохом было для Валески наслаждением, сродни с таким знакомым ему чувством запугивания жертвы, когда делаешь маленькие надрезы на теле до ужаса напуганного человека, слушаешь, как он вопит, корчится от боли и просит сохранить ему жизнь. Джером играл с ней лёгкими прикосновениями, дразнил, не торопясь отдавать ей то, что она так желает. Но скоро его левая рука скользнула между её талией и рукой, мерно легла на её спину, и Джером решительно притянул доктора к себе.</p><p>А ведь за прошедшие три недели Виктория уже почти убедила себя в том, что больше никогда не почувствует прикосновения рук Джерома; ей больше никогда не встать рядом с ним в непозволительной близости и не утонуть в его объятиях. Но вот ей снова выпал счастливый билет. От одной лишь этой мысли ей сейчас захотелось расплакаться. Но вместо этого она уткнулась губами в плечо Джерома и наконец-то выдохнула всю свою истерию.</p><p>– Какая же ты мазохистка, – с любовью произнёс Джером, всё ещё крепко сжимая её левую руку. Из его уст это звучало почти как комплимент. – Заставляешь себя делать то, чего сама не желаешь; напряжённо думаешь над каждым своим следующим шагом и пытаешься найти самый правильный. Но я скажу тебе кое-что: не бывает правильных решений – решений без последствий. Каждое из них всегда к чему-то ведёт, а ты просто должна выбрать, какой из представленных исходов будет для тебя наименее болезненным.</p><p>– Я просчиталась... – наконец-то Виктория нашла в себе силы произнести это вслух, отпустить груз вины за собственную ошибку и избавить себя от вранья.</p><p>– Да, и не в первый раз, – в этих его словах не было укора, лишь безобидная усмешка. – Расслабься и просто делай первое, что приходит на ум. Так намного проще.</p><p>Виктория смутилась и снова чуть было не заплакала от своей беспомощности. Не желая больше видеть её слёз, Джером последовал своему же совету и сделал то, что первое пришло ему в голову: он начал медленно плавно едва заметно двигаться, подталкивая за собой Викторию, словно бы они плыли в медленном танце. Девушку пробило током: «Как тогда... на музыкальном вечере... на той сцене».</p><p>– Расскажи мне, чего ты так боишься, – прошептал Джером.</p><p>Пальцем левой руки, что лежала на её спине, он начал медленно водить вдоль позвоночника, будто пересчитывая позвонки. Виктория сделала глубокий вдох и задержала дыхание, пропуская по телу мурашки. Сейчас она боялась лишь того, что Джером выпустит её из своих рук, и только этого она желала бояться всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. Но она знала, он имел в виду нечто другое.</p><p>– Я боюсь... – сдавленно произнесла Айрис, – потерять себя.</p><p>– О, это совершенно бессмысленно, детка! – заверил Джером, голос которого стал казаться девушке таким тяжёлым и близким, словно это был голос в её голове. – Как ты можешь бояться потерять себя, если ты ещё даже себя не нашла? Но, раз так, чтобы стало немного спокойнее, ты можешь обхватить себя руками и произнести вслух: «Это я, и я всё ещё здесь». А я в свою очередь буду крепко держать твои руки для подстраховки.</p><p>Виктории так нравилось думать, что он пытается её успокоить. Ведь это было так не похоже на привычного для всех Джерома, но для неё такое его необычное поведение уже не было чем-то новым, однако неизменно поразительным. Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него. Джером увидел в её глазах столько обожания, с каким она ещё ни разу на него не смотрела, но с каким на него могла смотреть лишь она. Он наклонил голову ниже, потёрся кончиком носа о нос девушки, точно ластящийся кот, и спросил с нотками обворожительного коварства в голосе:</p><p>– Ты ведь всё ещё моя прелестная доктор Айрис, верно?</p><p>– Верно, – уголки губ Вик слегка дрогнули в улыбке. – Это я, и... я всё ещё здесь.</p><p>Сдержать улыбку Джерому было просто непосильно трудно: после всего, что произошло с ним и с ней за последние дни, после всей этой мясорубки, в которой перетрясли их чувства, он больше не мог сомневаться на счёт Виктории. Да, она влюблена в него. Влюблена так пылко, так безрассудно, что сама боится этого чувства; влюблена до глупости, до безумия, до помешательства, и теряет контроль над всеми остальными, ставшими второстепенными, эмоциями. Ах, как же прекрасна <em>она</em>! Ах, как же прекрасна её <em>одержимость</em>!</p><p>Желание играть с ней, дразнить её разгорелось в нём с новой силой. Джером подался вперёд, слегка коснулся губами её губ, дрожащих в томительном ожидании его поцелуя, и замер. Умело создавая иллюзию того, что собирается её поцеловать, щекоча нервы тем самым не только Виктории, но и самому себе, Валеска лишь слегка касался её губ и наслаждался её томным нетерпеливым сбивчивым дыханием, ожидая момента, когда она с жадностью отберёт у него поцелуй.</p><p>Вот, она уже привстаёт на носочки, тянется, пытается всеми силами показать, что готова подарить ему ещё один поцелуй. Но Виктория прекрасно понимала, что раззадоривать её – это его излюбленное хобби. А когда почувствовала, что он начинает выпрямляться, так и не поцеловав её, она решила, что на сегодня упрямства с неё хватит. Девушка, обезумев от желания, живо притянула лицо Джерома к себе и жадно припала к его губам, забыв обо всём на свете. Довольный своим успехом Валеска охотно ответил ей на поцелуй сквозь улыбку, обхватил двумя руками за талию и крепко прижал к себе её бёдра.</p><p>Виктория не желала думать о том, что всё-таки проиграла Джерому; о том, что сломалась перед всеми, кто уговаривал её поговорить с ним. Она готова была поклясться чем угодно – этот поцелуй стоил всех её стыдливых сожалений, всех её проигрышей, всех страданий. Вероятнее всего, этот поцелуй стоил даже жизней десятка невинных людей. Но об этом Виктория тоже не желала думать.</p><p>Её такие сладкие мягкие пухлые губы... Целуя их, Джером из раза в раз всё больше понимал, что никогда не сможет насытиться ими. Его вдруг слегка встревожила мысль о том, что он чуть было не потерял возможность снова вкушать вкус этих губ, но быстро себя успокоил: у него есть ещё достаточно времени, чтобы не только продолжать красть у неё поцелуи, но и однажды познать вкус всего её тела. И пока он может держать её в своих руках; пока есть моменты, когда между ними не остаётся ни миллиметра; пока она тихо постанывает от удовольствия, впиваясь в его губы, мир снаружи не имел никакого значения.</p><p>Было ли для Виктории всё это на самом деле проигрышем? Можно ли назвать проигрышем итог, которого она на самом деле подсознательно желала? Сколько не пытайся, а сбежать от собственных демонов не получится. Ведь, в конце концов, все дороги ведут в Рим.</p><p>* * *</p><p>В тот день вся лечебница затаила дыхание и провела так ещё сутки, которые скоро дали понять: нависшая над Аркхемом буря наконец-то стихла. В следующие дни не произошло ни одного убийства работников медперсонала, не прогремело ни одного взрыва, не загорелась ни одна камера. Не только весь Аркхем, но и Готэм теперь вздохнул с облегчением, когда в газетах появились успокаивающие жителей города статьи с заголовками «Волна безумия Аркхема отступила» или «Уснувшее безумие». Читая эти колонки, Виктория тихо хихикала себе под нос: «уснувшее»... Они и вправду считают, что можно усыпить безумие человека, столь неуправляемого, словно морской шторм? Но, если жителям Готэма эта мысль помогает спать спокойно, то пускай газеты и дальше пестрят обманчивыми заголовками.</p><p>Восстанавливать Викторию Айрис в должности личного психотерапевта Джерома Валески главврач лечебницы категорически отказывался. Хьюго Стрейндж не мог позволить такому потрясающему стечению обстоятельств пропасть даром. И всё же его пугало то, что после отказа на ненастойчивую (что странно) просьбу Виктории вновь позволить ей заниматься терапией Джерома, она отчего-то не стала устраивать скандал, не раскричалась, не хлопнула кулаками по столу, а просто с загадочной улыбкой удалилась из его кабинета. «Нет – так нет», – такой была её реакция, весьма обрадовавшая начальника.</p><p>Пока однажды вечером, когда Стрейндж покидал лечебницу, его не выловили Валеска и Тетч. Разговор с ними у него вышел недолгий. Бесполезным переговорам с психопатами, угрожавшими его жизни, испуганный, но здравомыслящий Хьюго предпочёл согласиться на единственное требование рыжеволосого – вернуть доктору Айрис пост его личного лечащего врача. Тогда-то Стрейндж и почувствовал это отвратительное угнетение своего достоинства. Неприятно было думать о том, что не он – глава лечебницы – на самом деле стоит выше всех. Реальная ситуация обрисовывалась следующим образом: весь Аркхем стал территорией Джерома Валески – королевством безумия во главе с сумасбродным королём.</p><p>Однако Стрейндж не позволял этому самопровозглашённому «королю» часто видеться со своей королевой. Он завалил Айрис рутинной работой, выполнение которой требовал от неё на ежедневной основе. Ах, знал бы он, насколько Виктории было плевать на его попытки испортить ей настроение! Нэйтон пару дней назад уехал в Метрополис в деловую командировку, а она все эти дни проводила в таком редком душевном спокойствии: встречалась с Альбертом, проводила время с Джеромом, иногда даже в компании Джервиса Тетча и Джонатана Крейна. После трёх недель ненастных бурь для Виктории наконец-то наступило время оттепели. Быть может, потому что март уже не за горами?..</p><p>* * *</p><p>Это был очередной вечер, когда Виктории пришлось задержаться допоздна на работе за выполнением «важного» поручения главврача. Бумаги же сами себя не сортируют. Глубоко зарывшись в старые документы, она сидела в архиве и уже почти клевала носом. Множество шкафов с номерными ящиками утопали в непроглядной темноте, и обложенный толстыми папками стол со стоящей на нём горящей лампой был похож на спасательный маяк в бескрайнем чёрном океане. Виктория поглядывала на свои наручные часы: идёт уже третий час её бумажной работы, а папок с личными делами пациентов и отчётной документации, кажется, меньше не становилось.</p><p>Виктория сняла очки, устало потёрла переносицу и откинулась на спинку стула, запрокинув голову назад. Скучно-то как. А ведь вместо того, чтобы перебирать покрывшиеся пылью архивные записи, она могла бы сейчас прогуляться до одиноко стоявшей в глубине здания камеры, прихватив перед этим с собой чего-нибудь вкусненького, вроде малиновых кексов из обеденной комнаты для персонала. «Интересно, – подумала Виктория, – а Джерому нравятся малиновые кексы?» С этой мыслью к ней пришло необъяснимое желание улыбаться.</p><p>Что вообще любит Джером, кроме убийств и издевательств над людьми? Нравится ли ему что-то, что увлекает самых обычных людей? Коллекционирование, чтение, музыка, другие разные хобби... Казалось, всё это не про него. Однако Виктория всегда считала Джерома не просто смышлёным, но даже умным, а потому рискнула предположить, что пристрастие к книгам у него если и не имеется сейчас, то, возможно, было раньше. Их общение длится уже долгих четыре месяца, но за всё это время Виктории ни разу не пришло в голову поинтересоваться у него чем-то таким обыденным, чем интересуются друг у друга нормальные пары. «Пара»! О боже, она действительно подумала об этом слове!</p><p>Резво выпрямившись на стуле, Виктория хлопнула себя по щекам в надежде прогнать глупые мысли. Не стоило ей много думать о своих отношениях с Джеромом: они делали её похожей на пустоголовую влюблённую четырнадцатилетнюю школьницу. Вместо этого лучше будет поскорее разобрать оставшиеся документы и отправиться к Альберту. Сегодня она пообещала ему остаться на ночь, чтобы с утра вместе отправиться к нотариусу по вопросу потерянного особняка Кейнов.</p><p>Виктория окинула взглядом стопки бумаг: вроде бы осталось немного, нужно поднажать. Взяв из общей свалки документов новую кипу папок, доктор Айрис пролистала парочку из них. «Заключённый К-064 Риккардо Оден» – к личным делам пациентов. «Заключённая М-139 Рейчел Уилтон» – в ту же стопку. «Доктор Мирайя Крид, специалист по электросудорожной терапии» – к личным делам медработников. «Заключённый В-113 Освальд Кобблпот»...</p><p>Девушка не спешила убирать эту папку к остальным документам о пациентах и сперва пролистала файлы. С такой яркой личностью как Освальд «Пингвин» Кобблпот Виктории выдалось мельком познакомиться в период его недолгого сидения в кресле мэра города. Само собой, через Нэйтона, который уже в то время был вхож в мэрию. Теперь же Освальда знали как одного из самых влиятельных и опасных гангстеров Готэма, с которым иной раз боялись шутить те же самые «рулевые» города. «Вот так бывшие заключённые Аркхема становятся авторитетами, – подумала Виктория, закрывая папку и кладя её на верхушку стопки. – Удивительнее нашего города могут быть только его жители».</p><p>Где-то за полками над дверьми входа в помещение громко шли старые часы. Виктория слышала, как утекает время, а её всё больше одолевала зевота. По телу разливалась усталость. Девушка взяла в руки последнюю оставшуюся папку, которой предстояло оказаться на вершине либо стопки с личными делами пациентов, либо стопки с делами персонала, и прочитала наклейку сверху: «Доктор Регина Айрис, специалист по психохирургии*». Эта фамилия и это имя... Так звали мать Нэйтона. Да, Виктория знала, что миссис Айрис была врачом, но об её связях с лечебницей Аркхем девушке никогда не доводилось слышать.</p><p>Фотография внутри папки подтверждала, что это именно та Регина Айрис, о которой подумала Вик. Она чуть нахмурилась, поставила настольную лампу поближе и с любопытством пробежала глазами по основной информации. Регина Айрис работала в Аркхеме, когда ей было тридцать лет, и была не только специалистом в области нейрохирургических методов терапии, но также заместителем главврача. В те годы Аркхем ещё не был пристанищем умалишённых преступников – в этом месте оказывали помощь всем нуждающимся душевно больным людям.</p><p>Далее шёл список заслуг доктора, который Виктория предпочла пропустить. Да и врачебные заметки она не горела желанием читать. Она вообще уже не горела никаким желанием кроме одного – поскорее оказаться в такси, направляющемся в город. Уже почти отказавшись от идеи копаться в карьерной истории Регины Айрис, Виктория вдруг остановилась, когда на глаза ей попалась не вшитая в папку страница с данными, написанными отличным от всех остальных заметок почерком.</p><p>«13 ноября 1971 года, 16:10. Доктор Айрис привела на обследование ребёнка, мальчика восьми лет. Его имя – Нэйтон. Меня терзают смутные сомнения. Мне кажется, он – её сын. Регина попросила доктора Уорринсона – сведущего в области дегенеративных отклонений – «инвертировать» мальчика. С пациентом была проведена терапевтическая беседа с последующим применением гормона метилтестостерона*.</p><p>20 ноября 1971 года, 13:45. Через неделю Регина вновь привела своего сына на обследование. Да – Нэйтон действительно оказался её сыном. Мальчик плакал, завидев стены больницы. Доктор Айрис быстро заставила его смолкнуть. Доктор Уорринсон вновь провёл сеанс. На сей раз он отправил ребёнка на процедуру коразолового шока*. Мне лучше не спрашивать, что у мальчика за расстройство...</p><p>20 декабря 1971 года, 14:30. Лечение в течение месяца адренокортикотропным гормоном гипофиза* не дали результатов. Нэйтону Айрису прописан курс гипнотерапии*».</p><p>Холодный пот проступил на лбу Виктории, пока она вчитывалась в записи, судя по всему, сделанные каким-нибудь практикантом, которому позволяли совать нос не дальше поверхностной процедуры терапии. Она просто не могла поверить: Нэйтон Айрис в детском возрасте подвергался психиатрическому лечению! Если подумать, в этом была лишь малая часть невероятного, всё остальное – очевидная истина, о которой Вик могла догадаться по психическим расстройствам Нэйтона, видным невооружённым глазом. Так значит, у его психоза есть собственная история, и его поведение это не просто необоснованная жестокость...</p><p>Нэйтон и Виктория, хоть и были супругами, никогда не имели той близости, что связывает двух обручённых людей. Если она ещё в самом начале их брака пыталась раскрыться ему, то Нэйтон никогда не интересовался её личностью, и уж тем более – не посвящал Вик в тайны собственной души. Викторию вдруг ошеломила обрушившаяся на неё, точно снежная лавина, догадка: может ли её профессия быть причиной необъяснимой ненависти Нэйтона? Может ли оказаться так, что два года она подвергается физическому насилию только лишь потому, что когда-то связала свою жизнь с психиатрией?</p><p>Усталость и желание поскорее оказаться в уютной старой квартирке Альберта пришлось отложить в сторону. Виктория прошерстила всю папку с личным делом Регины Айрис, внимательно вчитываясь в каждую деталь, пока не поняла, что в любом личном деле работающих с ней в одно время докторов могут быть запечатлены моменты лечения Нэйтона Айриса. И девушка с новыми силами вновь перевернула старательно сложенную ею башню из папок с личными делами работников лечебницы.</p><p>Стрелки на настенных часах уже выстукивали полночь. Поиск информации о лечении Нэйтона Айриса отнял у Виктории ещё три часа времени, которое она уже давно могла проводить в компании друга. Но она сидела в нескончаемом океане бумаг в надежде найти зацепки. Ей наконец-то выпал шанс узнать правду о том, откуда растут ноги психопатии Нэйтона. Виктория не сразу подумала об этом и не сразу приняла подобную мысль за потенциально возможную, но... вдруг Нэйтону ещё можно помочь?</p><p>Три часа поиска не принесли ничего полезного, кроме информации о том, что восьмилетнего Нэйтона Айриса лечили различными гипнозами в течение года, после чего Виктория нашла упоминания о его новом появлении в лечебнице уже через десять лет. Сообщалось, что патология была успешно искоренена. Но ни слова о самой патологии, ни даже малейшего намёка на её сущность. В одном из документов примечанием шла всё объясняющая подпись «Под личную ответственность доктора Регины Айрис. Не нуждается в детальном документировании». Мать Нэйтона не хотела делать из душевных травм своего сына достояние общественности. Без сил упёршись плечом в стол сидящая на полу Виктория вздохнула: больше ей тут ничего не найти.</p><p>Подумав о том, что ей следует пролистать специальную литературу и вспомнить область применения некоторых препаратов, о которых она прочла в записках о терапии Айриса, Виктория быстро сложила старые папки и покинула архив. Лечебница уже пустовала, лишь охрана неизменно несла службу у блоков с камерами, из которых кое-где всё ещё раздавались истерические крики, смех, песни и прочие разнообразные звуки.</p><p>В жутковатой тишине пустого малоосвещённого коридора вдруг раздался телефонный звонок. Виктория сунула руку в карман своего халата, достала мобильный телефон и взглянула на экран. Звонил Брюс Уэйн.</p><p>– Брюс! – её голос звучал очень энергично, когда она нажала на кнопку принятия вызова и приложила трубку к уху.</p><p>– Виктория, простите, что беспокою в такой поздний час, – тут же извинился Уэйн, – но я звоню, чтобы попросить Вас о встрече завтра. Я предпринял кое-какие меры, но нам нужно обсудить детали с глазу на глаз.</p><p>– У меня тоже есть, что Вам рассказать.</p><p>– Отлично. Завтра после полудня Вам удобно?</p><p>– Полагаю, что да, – Вик улыбнулась, сама не зная, зачем, и свернула из фойе к коридору, ведущему к лифту.</p><p>– Тогда я заеду за Вами около часа дня.</p><p>– Что? Заедете? Нет, нет, ни в коем случае, это лишнее!</p><p>– Доброй ночи, мисс Кейн, – и вызов был прерван.</p><p>Виктория не была уверена, но на последних словах Брюс, кажется, посмеивался. Его, определённо, не переставала веселить эта её чрезмерная неловкость.</p><p>Думая о том, что Уэйн уже начал предпринимать меры, и радуясь её завтрашней встрече с ним, Виктория быстро добралась до лифта и вызвала его. В шахте всё загудело и загромыхало. Вокруг в коридоре не было ни души, и тишина стояла мертвецкая. Наверняка никого из докторского состава сейчас уже нельзя было тут встретить.</p><p>Виктория зашла в открывшиеся перед ней двери лифта и нажала кнопку «3 этаж». Тяжёлая металлическая коробка тронулась по направлению вверх, погрузив доктора Айрис в невесомое чувство перегрузки. Под мерное урчание канатных тросов, тянущих лифт, Виктория не переставала думать об архивных материалах девятнадцатилетней давности. Документы гласили, что терапия Нэйтона увенчалась успехом, а значит, она не может предъявить эти бумаги в суде в качестве доказательства невменяемости Айриса. Но так ли это на самом деле? Либо Нэйтон умело притворился здоровым, чтобы добиться медицинской выписки, либо произошла врачебная ошибка. Виктории ещё о многом нужно было поразмышлять, но её мозг уже открыто протестовал и отказывался проводить сложные мыслительные операции. Как же хотелось поскорее упасть в мягкую кровать и провалиться в сон.</p><p>На третьем этаже было так же безлюдно, как и на нулевом, и на первом, да и на освещении по ночам тут явно экономили. Благо, кабинет Виктории располагался не так уж далеко от лифта, и она быстро добралась до него. Дверь, кстати, после того случая с Дойером была заменена на новую. И именно это сейчас заставило Викторию замешкаться, стоя напротив двери своего кабинета: она никак не могла найти в карманах новый недавно врученный ей ключ от нового замка.</p><p>Вдруг ноги её подкосились из-за неожиданного удара по подколенным ямкам. Кто-то, чьего лица она не увидела, схватил её со спины и крепко прижал к лицу марлевую ткань, пропитанную каким-то мерзким едким запахом. Испуганная Виктория попыталась закричать, но вышло лишь сдавленное мычание. Выбитая из равновесия девушка отчаянно вырывалась и размахивала руками в попытках ударить нападавшего, пока вдруг не почувствовала вялость в конечностях. Её руки словно отсохли, а ноги изогнулись коленями друг к другу и беспомощно повисли. Сквозь мутную пелену путавшихся мыслей в голову просачивалось понимание: на марле был сильнодействующий седативный транквилизатор.</p><p>Руки неизвестного за её спиной ослабили хватку, дав обездвиженному телу Виктории Айрис рухнуть на пол. Девушка ударилась щекой о пол, но не почувствовала боли. Она не почувствовала ничего, кроме тяжести собственных век. Чьи-то руки, кажущиеся такими несоразмерно огромными, перевернули её на спину.</p><p>– Всё будет хорошо, Виктория. Всё будет хорошо, – нарочито мягкий успокаивающий голос, звучавший словно за толстым слоем купола, не был похож ни на один из голосов, которая Виктория могла услышать в этой лечебнице. <em>Кажется</em>, не был...</p><p>Наркотик уже пульсировал по жилам Виктории и тоненькой приятной плёнкой обволакивал мозг. Она теряла сознание. Последнее, что она увидела, перед тем как лишиться сил к сопротивлению, был слепящий зелёный свет кварцевых ламп, который ещё недавно казался ей тусклым. И расплывчатый силуэт лысого мужчины в круглых очках.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Психохирургия — раздел нейрохирургии по лечению психических расстройств посредством операций на головном мозге.<br/>* Метилтестостерон – андрогенный синтетический стероидный гормон, используемый в медицине в качестве аналога основного мужского гормона.<br/>* Коразоловый шок (Коразоловая судорожная терапия) – метод шоковой терапии, использующийся до появления электросудорожной терапии, основанный на применении большого количества коразола (стимулятора центральной нервной системы, аналептика).<br/>* Адренокортикотропный гормон гипофиза – гормон, синтезирующий в крови мужские и женские половые гормоны. <br/>* Гипнотерапия – использование гипноза в лечение психических расстройств.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Глава 14. Отцы и дети</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Голубое безоблачное небо раскинулось над огромным мегаполисом, стоявшем на восточном побережье материка. Лучи солнца бликами танцевали на зеркальных поверхностях небоскрёбов-гигантов, вытягивающих свои шеи высоко над улицами, которые по сравнению с длинноногими зданиями казались ничтожно маленькими. Жители встречали новый день с улыбкой и ждали, что он оставит после себя приятное послевкусие. Город цвёл, распускался, подобно цветку, раскрывающему свои лепестки перед солнцем.</p><p>Готэм никогда не был и никогда не станет таким. Таким как Метрополис.</p><p>Хоть эти два города и располагались относительно недалеко друг от друга, но будто бы существовали в разных плоскостях реальности как антиподы друг друга. И, в то время как в Готэме процветала преступность и вездесущая коррупция, Метрополис вёл сравнительно мирную деловую жизнь, ратуя за гласность и справедливость.</p><p>Справедливость... Она что, действительно существует? Человеку, который с самого детства не знал никакой справедливости, трудно было в это поверить. Особенно, если этот человек, к тому же, вырос в Готэме.</p><p>Чёрный двухдверный фастбэк марки «Форд Мустанг» подъехал к небольшому в сравнении с элитными особняками, но довольно статному частному дому, что располагался за чертой основной городской части Метрополиса, и припарковался у лужайки в тени густоветвистого дерева. Сидящий за рулём Нэйтон Айрис не спешил выходить из автомобиля и, сложив руки на руле, просто сидел и несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на этот дом, в его окна. Сегодня он чувствовал себя увереннее и спокойнее, чем когда-либо. Сегодня у него было успешное утро, а значит, будет и успешный день. Удача сегодня улыбается ему, думал Нэйтон, как и всегда, как и во всём, что он делал. Да... Именно так всё и должно быть.</p><p>На крыльце дома появились мужчина и женщина около преклонного возраста. Достав из бардачка блистер, полный полупрозрачными капсулами, Нэйтон сунул его в карман брюк, а затем отворил дверь и вышел из машины, мягко хлопнув дверью.</p><p>– Сынок! – радостно улыбающаяся женщина, одетая в костюм нежного кофейного цвета, тянула руки к шагающему к крыльцу Нэйтону.</p><p>– Мама, – он поприветствовал её тёплой улыбкой, такой, какую Нэйтон мог с самой настоящей искренностью, на какую только был способен, дарить лишь двум людям в его жизни.</p><p>Поднявшись на крыльцо, Нэйтон тут же угодил в крепкие объятия Регины Айрис, которая едва доставала подбородком до плеч сына и смотрела на него, высоко задрав голову. Несдержанными объятиями она буквально оккупировала Нэйтона, оставив его отца без возможности даже похлопать сына по плечу. Регина почти плакала от выпавшего на её долю счастья снова видеть лицо любимого сына, но Нэйтон позволил ей дать волю эмоциям. В конце концов, он знал, какой долгожданной для его родителей была эта встреча. Какой долгожданной она была и для него.</p><p>Регина Айрис – в прошлом одна из лучших готэмских докторов, и Брендон Айрис – именитый общественный деятель и политик Готэма, отошедший от дел около трёх лет назад, – сравнительно недавно вычеркнули из своей жизни город, которому отдали непомерно много, и переехали в более спокойный и мирный Метрополис, чтобы встретить здесь уже хлопающую их по плечу старость. Нэйтону казалось, что лица его родителей ничуть не изменились с их последней встречи – со дня его свадьбы два года назад.</p><p>Вспоминать тот день было для него чем-то вроде садомазохистской шутки над самим собой. Всё в тот пышный день, звенящий вальсами и доброжелательными тостами в честь молодых, было для него омерзительным, но хуже всего – такие счастливые, такие довольные, нетерпеливые, предвкушающие лица его родителей. До чего же сладки в тот день были реки шампанского, льющегося на целый город! До чего же горька была правда, скрытая от глаз гостей за плотной ширмой! Надежды, что Регина и Брендон Айрисы возложили в тот день на плечи своего сына, теперь оправдались. Все, до единой. И Нэйтон приехал, чтобы в очередной раз дать любимым родителям повод для гордости.</p><p>Уютно обустроенный коттедж ничуть не уступал изысканности и утончённости, в которых вырос Нэйтон. Войдя в дом и затронув глазом пару комнат, он понял: его родители не изменили своим привычкам выставлять мебель в геометрическом соотношении друг с другом. Это была одна из странных привычек и почти что одержимостью его матери, которая во всём старалась придерживаться строгого стиля. Она никогда не позволяла отцу оставлять вещи не на своих местах, вспоминал Нэйтон. Если вещь лежала хоть на дюйм дальше своего привычного места, у Регины случалась едва ли не истерика.</p><p>Беседе соскучившихся родителей со своим отпрыском суждено было состояться в довольно просторной и светлой гостиной, что в этот час позднего утра утопала в мягких лучах недавно вставшего над городом солнца. Регина Айрис сегодня, как и в любой другой день на памяти Нэйтона, выглядела неотразимо. Даже несмотря на неумолимое приближение к цифре пятьдесят в графе «возраст» в паспорте, у неё почти не было морщин, ни единой серебристой прядки в зачёсанных назад коротких светло-русых волосах, а одежда и макияж – утончённые и современные.</p><p>– Как идут твои дела? – поинтересовалась миссис Айрис, сидящая в просторном белом кресле. Она ни на секунду не сводила с сына восхищённого взгляда, как будто разглядывала с таким трудом выращенный в домашних условиях дикий цветок. – Как двигается приватизация активов Кейнов? Ты уже получил акции их компаний?</p><p>Нэйтон, возвышающийся в таком же кресле напротив неё через журнальный столик, слегка нахмурил брови и взглянул на мать с непониманием.</p><p>– Вообще-то я думал, что для начала ты поинтересуешься моим здоровьем. Если ты слышала, я почти что погиб в автоаварии, – высказал Нэйтон с едва ли заметной ноткой обиды в голосе, которую Регина не заметила, или же и вовсе проигнорировала.</p><p>– Ах да, мы с твоим отцом в курсе, что твоя машина попала в аварию. Но ведь тебя внутри не было, – женщина облегчённо улыбнулась. – Ты родился под счастливой звездой, мой мальчик. Твоя жизнь не может оборваться таким нелепым образом, уж я-то знаю. У машины хоть была страховка?</p><p>Страховка... ну конечно. Конечно же, она была, ведь их горячо любимый сын «родился под счастливой звездой».</p><p>– Разумеется, – ответил ей Нэйтон с неестественной улыбкой на лице. Он невольно засмотрелся на большую жемчужную серьгу в левом ухе Регины. Она так чудесно блестела в игривых солнечных лучах и слепила бликами глаза.</p><p>– Вот и хорошо.</p><p>Вошедший в комнату Брендон Айрис – высокий плечистый мужчина с седеющими висками и безмятежным выражением лица, одетый в просторную обычную клетчатую рубашку и растянутое домашнее трико, – держал в руках деревянную модель парусного корабля, длиной не многим меньше одного ярда и высотой с десяток дюймов.</p><p>– Нэйт, смотри, какую красавицу я закончил собирать на днях! – улыбался мужчина, держа на руках свой корабль, точно новорождённое дитя. – Всего-то полгода потребовалось, чтобы выточить все детали и поставить всё в нужном порядке, и вот теперь эта великолепная Artesania Latina La Pinta* будет украшать наш комод в прихожей.</p><p>– Она не будет там стоять! – яро возразила Регина, и её такая гладкая кожа лица наконец-то обзавелась морщинками. – Эта... «вещь» не вписывается в интерьер прихожей, не вздумай всё испортить. Поставишь её где-нибудь в своём гараже.</p><p>– Пап, ты что, всё-таки увлёкся моделированием? – спешно спросил вставший из кресла Нэйтон, пока отец не успел расстроиться из-за слов Регины.</p><p>– Должен же я себя чем-то занять на пенсии.</p><p>Гостиная вмиг наполнилась чуть горьковатым свежим древесным запахом. Айрис младший разглядывал корабль в руках довольного и гордого Брендона, и по мере того, насколько глубже он смотрел, возрастало и его изумление. Все эти с ювелирной скрупулёзностью выстроганные маленькие детали дверей кают, мачт, лестниц, люков и пушек не могли не поражать. Его отец, думал Нэйтон, и вправду подошёл к созданию этой модели с большой любовью, с какой в своей жизни относился разве что к работе в мэрии.</p><p>– Боже, Бренд, убери свои игрушки, мальчику это совершенно не интересно! – настаивала миссис Айрис, недовольно сведя брови к переносице. – Лучше иди, приготовь чай.</p><p>– Не нужно, пап, – быстро вставил Нэйтон, чуть дрогнув губами в услужливой улыбке. – Присядь. Я сам всё приготовлю.</p><p>Похлопав отца по плечу, как старого доброго друга, Нэйтон удалился из гостиной, и топот его шагов стих по направлению к кухне. Едва успевая поблагодарить сына за услугу, Брендон умилённо улыбнулся и перевёл нерасторопный взгляд на Регину. Её губы поджимались, а во взгляде её голубых глаз, направленных на мужа, блестел укор.</p><p>– Он вырос таким славным, – с разливающейся теплотой в голосе произнёс мужчина, поставив свой корабль на тумбочку.</p><p>– И чья это, по-твоему, заслуга? – с откровенными нотками презрения бросила ему ворчащая Регина. – Это <em>я</em> сделала из него человека, пока ты не знал ничего, кроме своей работы. И сейчас продолжаешь вести себя, как полный идиот. Корабль, надо же! Лучше бы поинтересовался его успехами на работе.</p><p>– Дорогая, я собирался...</p><p>– Ой, молчи уж, собирался он! – женщина отмахнулась от его слов, как от назойливой мухи.</p><p>С годами её характер крепчал, как выдерживаемое в погребе вино, но от упрёков и открытого презрения слаще не становилось. Не то, что бы Брендон Айрис был этим доволен, и не то, что бы ненавидел жену за это, – он притерпелся. Не так давно он понял, что ему и не за что обвинять свою жену, ведь все эти почти тридцать лет благополучие их семьи держалось лишь на пуленепробиваемом характере Регины: она помогла Брендону занять пост заместителя мэра и она же нашла для их сына невесту, благодаря которой семья Айрис впервые за своё существование породнилась с одним из знатных родов Готэма. Регина была поистине великой женщиной, той, пред которой в трепете преклоняют колени. И Брендон действительно до сих пор любил её.</p><p>Скоро Нэйтон вернулся из кухни с подносом в руках, на котором расположились три чашки и корзинка с вафлями, и семья Айрисов продолжила беседу за приятным чаепитием. Следуя укору жены, старший Айрис, который начал не с чая, а с вафли, спросил у сына о его рабочих делах. И Нэйтон рассказал кое-что, о чём не успел рассказать ещё ни единой душе:</p><p>– Вероятнее всего, меня ждёт повышение. Скоро в Готэме пройдут выборы нового мэра, и мистер Джеймс просит меня баллотироваться.</p><p>– Ай да Нэйт! – хлопнул в ладоши радостный Брендон, отчего накрошил вафлей по всему журнальному столику. – Я никогда не сомневался в том, что ты достигнешь таких высот. Надо же, мой сын – мэр!</p><p>– Не всё так просто, – Айрис младший сей миг осадил пыл отца. Ни одна мышца его бесстрастного лица при этом не дрогнула. – Если я стану мэром, мне будет куда сложнее скрывать факт владения некоторыми бизнес-предприятиями, а это не допустимо для такой громкой должности. Поэтому нужно будет чем-то пожертвовать. Вся эта ситуация ставит меня перед выбором: либо я и дальше занимаюсь оформлением документов на предприятия Кейнов и веду бизнес, либо встаю во главе города и отказываюсь от своих первоначальных планов.</p><p>– Так значит, ты ещё не завладел их предприятиями, – задумчиво произнесла Регина, безрадостно глядя за окно, с чашкой чая в руках.</p><p>– Я получил их особняк и прилегающую к нему землю. Подумываю выгодно продать этот участок, но пока ещё точно не решил, как пущу его в оборот. Процесс переписывания предприятий Кейнов на фамилию Айрис всё ещё не завершён, но это лишь вопрос времени. Виктория и её упрямство всё усложняют.</p><p>Как только в стенах этого дома прозвучало имя Виктории Кейн, на лице Регины появился отпечаток отвращения, словно ей в нос ударил запах протухшего мяса. Нэйтону всегда нравилось наблюдать за этой реакцией.</p><p>– Эта умалишённая зазнавшаяся девица всё такая же невыносимая, как и её мать! – процедила женщина, качая головой. – Та тоже рьяно пыталась преуспеть в том, в чём сама ни черта не разбиралась. У девочки появилась возможность сбросить с себя груз ответственности, но она упирается рогом в землю, как твердолобый баран. Сама не умеет распоряжаться прибыльным бизнесом, так ещё и другим не даёт!</p><p>– Ты справишься, сынок. Каким бы ни был твой выбор, мы тебя поддержим, – улыбнулся Брендон, одобрительно качая головой. Нэйтон взглянул в глаза отцу. Они по-прежнему полнились самой искренней любовью.</p><p>– Нам действительно не о чём беспокоиться, ты сможешь поступить правильно, – голос Регины наконец-то стал мягче, а взгляд – менее строгим и более тёплым, каким и должен быть взгляд матери, – ведь ты вырос таким умным мальчиком.</p><p>– Настоящим мужчиной! – поддержал Бренд, хлопнув сына по плечу.</p><p>– Мы так тобой гордимся.</p><p>Эти приторно сладкие улыбки, разговоры о родительской гордости, лестная похвала, духота, которой наполнялась гостиная по мере беспощадного проникновения сюда солнечных лучей... От всего этого Нэйтона начало неумолимо тошнить. Но улыбка на его губах продолжала радовать гордящихся родителей. Да, пускай они радуются. Сегодня они должны радоваться, как никогда не радовались; так, словно это был последний день их жизни.</p><p>Чайная чашка Регины уже была пуста и отставлена на стол, в то время как Брендон пил чай очень медленно, маленькими глотками и больше налегал на вафли. Он всегда так делал. И как же Нэйтон забыл! Он считал каждую секунду затянувшейся встречи с родителями, но не потому, что хотел поскорее сбежать из этого дома, а потому что ему это нравилось – заставлять себя ждать и трястись в нетерпеливом предвкушении чего-то столь долгожданного, столь важного для него. Но прошло уже слишком много времени – эти невыносимые минуты сожгли в нём почти все остатки драгоценного терпения! – и он наконец-то позволил себе приступить к тому, зачем он сегодня здесь; зачем все Айрисы сегодня здесь.</p><p>Несколько секунд Нэйтон буравил взглядом пустую чашку своей матери, а затем поднял глаза, сел поудобнее, закинув ногу на ногу, и заговорил с отрешённой улыбкой на лице:</p><p>– Вы... действительно так гордитесь мною, как говорите?</p><p>– Ну, конечно, сынок, что за вопросы, – уверяла Регина, взяв новый кусочек выпечки и аккуратно откусив.</p><p>– А Вы бы гордились мной, будь я другим? Гордились бы сыном, имевшим столько же успехов, но бывшим немного <em>другим</em>? Гордилась бы ты сейчас мною так же, мама, если бы девятнадцать лет назад тебе не пришлось тратить столько сил на то, чтобы «исправить» своего «неправильного» сына?</p><p>Звенящий холодом тяжёлый голос сына заставил Регину застыть и отложить на стол недоеденную вафлю. Кусок в горло ей больше не лез. А Нэйтон продолжал вопрошать:</p><p>– Неужели это было так важно? Неужели та небольшая особенность моей личности, которую ты так отчаянно пыталась вырезать из меня, столь сильно меня портила? Неужели я мог стать кем-то хуже в твоих глазах, если бы ты тогда не отдала меня на растерзание этим ублюдкам в белых халатах? Скажи мне, мама, от чего ты себя избавила? От чего ты избавила меня?</p><p>Регина сделала глубокий вдох и подняла глаза на сына. Он сидел напротив неё, такой высокий, статный, красивый и такой пугающе спокойный. Его пронзительные голубые глаза – совсем как у неё – не мигая вцепились в неё, точно натасканная гончая в ещё живую и тёплую дичь.</p><p>– Нэйт, милый, – произнесла она, нахмурив лоб, не понимая, почему их приятный семейный разговор вдруг обратился к этой старой и, как она думала, давно уже забытой теме, – ты что, приехал, чтобы обсуждать то, что мы решили больше никогда не вспоминать?</p><p>– Нет, не обсуждать. Напомнить. Напомнить тебе, мама, кого ты из меня сделала. Ведь то, чем вы сейчас с отцом можете гордиться, – это твоя заслуга. Разве не так ты считаешь? – ледяной голос Нэйтона медленно наполнялся сдержанным отвращением. – На самом деле я хочу сказать тебе спасибо, ведь именно благодаря твоей трепетной заботе о моём будущем я приобрёл те качества, что помогли мне забраться так высоко. Я стал терпимее, смиреннее... злее.</p><p>– У тебя была болезнь, дегенеративное отклонение! – мёртвое молчание, повисшее между Региной и Брендоном, вдруг разрезал недовольный голос женщины. – И я, как и любая другая мать на моём месте, пыталась вылечить сына.</p><p>– И не вылечила. Какая жалость, – усмехнулся Нэйтон, закатив манжет рубашки и глянув на наручные часы.</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Регина вдруг осела и побледнела, глядя на сына перепуганными глазами. – Неужели ты всё ещё испытываешь влечение...</p><p>– Время уже пришло, мама. Время пожинать плоды.</p><p>Женщину словно сковало невидимыми цепями: она почти бездвижно сидела в кресле, как замороженная, не в силах отвести напуганных глаз от своего любимого сына. На мгновение Регине показалось, будто в блестящих ненавистью глазах Нэйтона промелькнула прощальная грусть. А затем в её собственных глазах всё потемнело.</p><p>В наполненной угнетающим молчанием комнате раздался сдавленный стон – Регина Айрис начала хватать ртом воздух, будто что-то инородное в её горле вдруг перекрыло доступ кислороду. Она ничего не могла сказать, лишь беспомощно открывала рот, как выброшенная волной на берег рыба, и хрипела. Её широко распахнутые помутневшие глаза молили о помощи, и Нэйтон смотрел в эти глаза с абсолютным беспристрастием, со спокойствием и даже с умиротворением.</p><p>– Пока ты всё ещё смотришь на меня, – произнёс он, а затем ещё несколько секунд собирался с мыслями, будто всё, что он собирается сказать, даётся ему с особым трудом. – Я прощаю тебя, мама.</p><p>Маленький журнальный столик скрипнул и чуть подвинулся под тяжестью упавшей на него руками женщины. Чашка Регины соскользнула с края и разбилась о пол. Она так широко раскрыла рот, пытаясь схватить такой недосягаемый для неё воздух, что казалось, будто сейчас из неё начнёт что-нибудь вылезать. Быть может, по-настоящему заботливая и понимающая мать, какой она должна была быть? А может, психиатр в ослепительно белом халате, которая так жаждала искоренить всё непотребное в восьмилетнем мальчике? Нэйтон упрямо смотрел на неё. Смотрел, не смея отвести глаз.</p><p>– Дорогая! – воскликнул Брендон Айрис, подпрыгнув на ноги и бросившись к бьющейся в конвульсиях жене. Но не успел даже прикоснуться к ней, как его окликнул ледяной голос Нэйтона:</p><p>– Сядь на место, отец.</p><p>– Ты что, не видишь, ей же плохо!</p><p>По идеально ровно накрашенным красной помадой губам Регины Айрис потекла пена, а широко распахнутые глаза заблестели зеркалом слёз. Издав обезумевший немощный вопль, на какой ей только хватило последних сил, женщина рухнула грудью на стол, смолкла и застыла без движения. Навсегда.</p><p>– Теперь нет, – ответил отцу Нэйтон, допив остатки своего чая и поставив чашку на стол, на котором только что умерла его мать.</p><p>Она не дышала, не шевелилась, не кричала, не плакала – она действительно умерла. Вот так просто, вот так неожиданно. Брендон в ужасе застыл, глядя на остывающее тело жены, белея, как свежий выпавший снег. А когда он медленно опустился обратно в своё кресло, не переставая отрешённо смотреть перед собой, раздался металлический голос Нэйтона:</p><p>– Цианид калия. Он был в её чае. <em>Я</em> добавил его туда.</p><p>Слова сына холодом прокатились по всему телу ошарашенного и сбитого с толку Брендона. Он уткнулся в Нэйтона до ужаса напуганным несчастным взглядом, ожидая от него неожиданного заявления о розыгрыше. Тогда он очень рассердится на них с Региной за то, что вздумали так бесчеловечно шутить над стариком, но потом всё же они посмеются, и всё будет, как прежде.</p><p>– Я до последнего пытался отговорить себя от твоего убийства, папа, – честно признался Нэйтон, чей так долго державшийся под контролем голос чуть дрогнул под тяжестью сожалений. И всё же он оставался спокойным. Куда спокойнее, чем Брендон. – В конце концов, на тебя я зла никогда не держал. Но ты бы не понял моего поступка, не простил бы меня за убийство матери. Ты бы сдал меня полиции. Поэтому капсула с цианидом была и в твоей чашке.</p><p>Со лба нервно трясущегося в ужасе Брендона заструились дорожки пота, а к горлу подступила тошнота. Никогда в жизни ещё мужчина не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, таким уязвимым, таким раздавленным. Он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Всё, что он так хотел сказать любимому сыну, встало в горле комом вместе с надеждами сконструировать ещё одну модель корабля, но уже вместе с сыном. С тем, кто сейчас оставался рядом с ним лишь для того, чтобы дождаться, когда отец испустит дух.</p><p>– Выпей всё до конца, – попросил Нэйтон, обернувшись и взглянув на отца, дрожащего не только от страха, но и от горечи. – Не вынуждай меня вливать в тебя этот чай силой.</p><p>И Айрис старший прыснул болезненной истеричной усмешкой, едва сдерживая рыдания. Он знал наверняка: это его конец, здесь, в этом кресле, под спокойным и одновременно пылающим взглядом своего палача – собственного сына. Нет никакого розыгрыша. Не будет никакого совместного моделирования корабля.</p><p>Чашка дрожала у губ мужчины, расплёскивая за края остатки яда. Допьёт он свой чай или нет – это было не важно, ведь Брендон уже был отравлен не только цианидом калия, но и карой собственного сына, и умрёт с минуты на минуту. В свои последние мгновения он вспоминал маленького голубоглазого мальчика, который переполошил всех окружающих его взрослых всего лишь одним маленьким откровением, всего лишь своими чувствами, которые по своей детской наивности имел неосторожность раскрыть. Этот мальчик сейчас смотрел на него из глубины обиженных голубых глаз Нэйтона Айриса. Брендон смотрел в эти глаза, надеясь найти искупление в их льдах. Смотрел, допивал свою смерть и плакал.</p><p>– Прежде чем я умру, я хочу сказать... – произнёс Брендон, когда убрал опустошённую чашку на столик, и после этого Нэйтон отчего-то резко отвернулся, не желая смотреть на мокрое лицо отца. – Ты должен знать, что мы с мамой никогда бы не пренебрегли тобой, будь ты другим, никогда бы не отвернулись от своего единственного сына. Мы любили тебя таким, какой ты есть. Мы бы и дальше любили, если бы ты позволил. Разве детей любят за сексуальную ориентацию? – и плечи Айриса младшего дрогнули, словно эта фраза уколола его иглой в спину. – Нет. Ты – наш любимый сын, наш Нэйт, которым мы бесконечно сильно гордились. Твоя мать желала лишь одного – чтобы ты был счастлив, и она делала для этого всё, что могла. Просто её методы оказались неверными. Я должен был остановить её, не позволять ей увозить тебя в Аркхем, не дать сломать тебе жизнь. Всё могло бы быть по-другому, будь твой отец хоть на йоту смелее. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты простишь мне это, мой мальчик.</p><p>Безмятежно сидящий в кресле и смотрящий перед собой Нэйтон молча проглотил все слова умирающего отца. Он не верил ни единому из них, не хотел верить.</p><p>Почувствовав нехватку воздуха и невозможность сделать вдох, Брендон Айрис опустился на колени к журнальному столику, на котором бездыханно ничком лежала Регина. Он взял её за руку, а на губах его пробежала маленькая улыбка. Нэйтон смотрел на родителей, не опуская головы, сидел над ними, как часовой, ожидающий конца своей смены. В последний раз взглянув на сына, Брендон сложил просьбу из остатков своего уже увядающего голоса:</p><p>– Забери Пин... ту...</p><p>Несколько секунд мучительной агонии, разрывающего горло хрипа, переломанных конвульсий, и Брендон Айрис замертво упал на журнальный столик рядом со своей женой, так и не сумев отпустить её руку.</p><p>Какое-то время после этого Нэйтон всё так же недвижно сидел в кресле, уткнувшись отчуждённым взглядом в стену, не смея нарушать ту трепетную могильную тишину, что ему на прощание подарили родители. Затем он резко вздохнул и мерно выдохнул, устало прикрыв глаза.</p><p>Вмиг он поднялся из кресла и оттянул чёрную жилетку, разгладив её по бокам, затем поправил манжеты на рукавах, застегнул все запонки, поставил ворот рубашки должным образом и направился к выходу из гостиной. Но остановился в дверях, будто ему не дала выйти какая-то невидимая стена. Только то была вовсе не стена, а стоящая рядом на тумбочке деревянная модель Artesania Latina La Pinta с чудесными белыми парусами. Нэйтон долго не решался взять её, ведь эта вещь будет напоминать ему об отце. Он будет смотреть на этот корабль и видеть, как отец в поту, полный энтузиазма выпиливает в своём гараже палубы для этой красавицы; как щурится, вырезая маленькие пушки и люки; как собственноручно сшивает паруса, истыкав все пальцы иголкой, потому что жена никогда не согласиться мастерить его «игрушки». Разве вещь, созданная с такой любовью, должна остаться без своего созерцателя?</p><p>Это был первый визит Нэйтона Айриса в дом родителей на окраине Метрополиса, куда они перебрались два года назад. Первый и последний.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Докучливые переклички воронов принесли в лечебницу Аркхем утро. Паря над острыми башнями старого зловещего замка, эти чёрные птицы будили каждого обитателя «безумного дома», вызывая их на схватку с новым днём. Сегодня крылатых стражников замка Аркхем было на редкость много: они кружили над двором, восседали на воротах, цепочкой строились по всей длине высокой ограды и всё не переставали назойливо каркать, словно силились предупредить о чём-то. В такие дни несколько охранников, проклиная этих чёртовых ворон всеми подвластными им ругательными словами, выходили во двор и разгоняли птиц. Одна из нарушительниц утреннего спокойствия, лихо увернувшись от летящего в стаю птиц камня, вспорхнула со своего нагретого на вершине ворот места, долетела до одного из наугад выбранных окон третьего этажа и из вредности стукнула длинным клювом по стеклу.</p><p>Но что для птицы было обычным маленьким стуком, для Виктории Айрис стало оглушительным громыханием, звучащим, точно неумелый оркестр прямо над её ухом. От неожиданного малоприятного звука доктору, лежащей на маленьком диванчике в своём кабинете, пришлось сей миг открыть глаза и сей же миг пожалеть об этом. Она поймала солнечный свет, льющийся из окна, лишь на мгновение, и тут же замычала от неприятного покалывания в глазах и быстро зажмурилась, отвернувшись. Но солнца за окном не было. Виктория не понимала, что её ослепило. Она вообще мало что понимала. Разве она должна была сегодня проснуться в лечебнице? Разве вчера вечером она не спешила к Альберту?</p><p>Ответов у неё не было, как и точного объяснения того, что с ней произошло этой ночью. С трудом девушка поднялась на локтях и села на диване. Голова гудела сотнями фанфар, и этот тошнотворный звон стоял в ушах. Рябь застелила ей глаза, словно кто-то транслировал ей испорченную плёнку прямо из мозга. Виктория поднялась с дивана и чуть было моментально не оказалась на полу: из ног будто бы выкачали все силы, как, собственно, и из всего тела. Слабость разъедала конечности, точно ржавчина. Это было самое отвратительное пробуждение на её памяти.</p><p>Попытки двигаться приносили ощущение отсутствия гравитации, и Виктория чувствовала, будто бы летит в воздухе, но на деле она неуклюже перебиралась от своего стола к креслу, хватаясь за преграды, как за своё единственное спасение. Во рту всё пересохло. Самым большим желанием сейчас стал глоток воды. Вик упала в кресло, дрожащими руками достала из сумочки бутылку с водой, в нервном нетерпении непослушными пальцами сняла чёртову крышку и отхлебнула, пролив на грудь полбутылки. Но вода вместе со всем остальным, что было в желудке девушки, вдруг пошла назад. Почувствовав подступившую к горлу тошноту, Вик, превозмогая слабость в теле, бросилась к мусорному ведру и выкашляла всё в него. Лишь бы не на себя и не на мебель.</p><p>Раздавшийся в тишине телефонный звонок ударил по голове доктора Айрис точно металлическая ложка по чугунному тазу. Вызов прозвенел около пяти раз, пока доктор успела добраться до кресла, найти в сумочке телефон и ответить, даже не взглянув на имя на экране. На том конце трубки она смутно слышала знакомый мужской голос – голос Альберта Блумфайлда.</p><p>– Госпожа Вик, я прождал Вас всю ночь, но Вы так и не приехали, не отвечали на мои звонки. Что-то случилось? С Вами всё в порядке? Где Вы?</p><p>– Альберт... Я в порядке, всё хорошо, – отвечала Виктория, стараясь сделать свой бестелесный голос как можно более здоровым и спокойным. – Прости, я допоздна проработала в архиве и уснула в кабинете на работе. Я в Аркхеме.</p><p>– Бог ты мой, Вы что, ночуете в этом жутком месте! – ужаснулся на том конце провода Альберт. – Приезжайте ко мне, примете душ, поедите, послушаете скучные истории одинокого старика.</p><p>– Звучит заманчиво, – улыбка едва пробилась на её губах сквозь вереницу наэлектризованных ударов по вискам. Голова готова была взорваться.</p><p>– Я вызову Вам такси.</p><p>– Мне и здесь хорошо!!! – вдруг разразилась Виктория, срывая голос в истеричный крик. Ни с того, ни с сего. Раздражённый крик. Девушка упала локтями на стол, едва удержав телефон у уха, закрыла щиплющие глаза и спешно поправилась: – Прости меня, Альберт. Конечно, вызови такси. Спасибо.</p><p>Сил доводить разговор до конца у неё не было, именно поэтому, поблагодарив дворецкого, Вик отклонила вызов и положила телефон на стол. <em>Она думала</em>, что положила: на самом деле телефон вылетел из её рук, прокатился по столу и соскользнул на пол.</p><p>Виктория знала: причина того, почему она не поехала ночью к Альберту, как и хотела, вовсе не крылась в сидении допоздна в архиве. Ей точно помнилось, как она вышла из архива и как добралась до кабинета с мыслью скорее собраться и поехать к другу. В тот миг она и впрямь испытывала сильную усталость, но не настолько сильную, чтобы неожиданно уснуть. Воспоминания сегодняшней ночи будто бы были вырезаны из её памяти и заменены туманной пустотой – неправдоподобными декорациями произошедшего на самом деле.</p><p>Головная боль снова забила по вискам, точно молоточек по брускам ксилофона. Зажмурив глаза, Вик вспоминала вставший перед глазами ядовитый зелёный свет, слепящий глаза, и лицо мужчины наклоняющегося над ней. «Нэйтон», – первая тревожная догадка, забравшаяся в отравленный мозг. Но то был вовсе не её «любимый» тиран. Голос мужчины звучал в её голове, как зажёванная кассетная плёнка. Чем ближе и отчётливее становился силуэт, тем сильнее голова шла кругом. И Виктория уверенно шла навстречу этой боли, лишь бы только дотянуться до своих воспоминаний. И вдруг поняла, что их держит в руках Хьюго Стрейндж.</p><p>Выбравшись в коридор (буквально вывалившись в него из своего кабинета), Вик даже не потрудилась закрыть дверь. Она опёрлась плечом на стену и двинулась вдоль коридора, как могла, а могла она только медленно переступать с одной ватной ноги на другую и держаться за все попадающиеся на пути опоры. Никогда ещё мрачные коридоры Аркхема не казались ей настолько яркими, настолько светлыми. Дневной свет, просачивающийся через окна, разъедал ей роговицу глаз, и Виктория двигалась почти наощупь, отворачиваясь и закрывая глаза, словно ей в лицо нарочно светили фонариком. Но доктор и не думала останавливаться: ей срочно нужно было найти этого лысого ублюдка! Ничто не могло переубедить её в том, что именно Стрейндж стоит за потерей её воспоминаний о сегодняшней ночи.</p><p>Обеспокоенный состоянием доктора охранник, к которому она обратилась за помощью, помог ей добраться до одной из научных лабораторий, где сейчас работал главврач. В эту минуту Айрис совсем не пеклась о том, насколько жалкой и немощной выглядит в глазах коллег. Все её мысли занимал лишь гнев, который ей не терпелось вылить на того, кто его заслужил.</p><p>Научные лаборатории Аркхема, расположенные на нулевом этаже, отличались от любых других помещений лечебницы особой стерильностью и большим количеством ярких белых ламп. Сегодняшним утром у профессора Стрейнджа было здесь много неотложной работы. Главврач уже около часа проводил очень важные медицинские анализы в лаборатории вместе со своими коллегами, раздавая им указания и неторопливо кружа вокруг рабочих столов. И его исследования спокойно продолжались бы и дальше, если бы в один момент вдруг дверь лаборатории с горящим неистовством не хлопнула о стену.</p><p>Все работающие здесь доктора, включая Стрейнджа, сей миг подпрыгнули от неожиданности, прервав работу, и синхронно перевели взгляды на вошедшую в комнату Викторию Айрис. Она с трудом держалась на ногах, морщилась, жмурила глаза от яркого белого света и тяжело дышала; её платье было мокрым, длинные рыжие волосы, всегда имевшие идеально красивую укладку, спутаны. Такой внешний вид коллеги сначала заставил некоторых докторов решить, что она вусмерть пьяна.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис, Вы что-то хотели? – спросил Стрейндж с привычной нарочитой вежливостью в голосе и с приторно дружелюбной улыбкой на губах.</p><p>В следующую секунду никто из присутствующих ничего даже понять не успел: девушка мгновенно подлетела к столу, за которым стоял профессор, в один взмах смела со стола всё медицинское оборудование, схватила Стрейнджа за грудки и притянула к себе, заставив его перевалиться через стол.</p><p>– Что Вы со мной сделали? – прорычала она в его ошарашенное лицо. Линзы очков профессора тут же запотели под жаром дыхания этой разъярённой девушки.</p><p>– Прошу прощения, но я совсем не понимаю, о чём Вы говорите, – прокряхтел Стрейндж, пытаясь отпрянуть от неё и сохранить равновесие.</p><p>– Хватит этого вранья, профессор! Хватит играть со мной!!! – голос девушки исказился срывающимся криком, когда она тряханула мужчину, заставив его очки слететь с носа. Казалось, ещё секунда, и она вцепится зубами в его лицо. – Что Вы со мной сделали, я спрашиваю? Я помню Ваше лицо. Ваше чертово лицо в отвратительном зелёном свете! Я должна была уехать из лечебницы, но проснулась в своём кабинете без единого воспоминания о ночи. Ответьте мне, почему?!</p><p>– Я... Я... не знаю, – не на шутку напуганный Стрейндж, едва дыша, растерянно улыбнулся, с ужасом глядя в налитые кровью глаза Айрис. – Быть может, Вы передумали? Остались доделать дела и уснули? Я не знаю, что с Вами приключилось, пожалуйста, доктор, отпустите меня, прошу Вас.</p><p>Голос начальника звенел мольбами, а лицо погрузилось в испуг. Он и вправду боялся того, что эта внезапно ставшая такой агрессивной девушка может с ним сделать прямо сейчас, не пренебрегая поражённой публикой. Он смотрел в её широко распахнутые глаза и с ужасом узнавал этот взгляд: он уже видел его не раз так же близко и с тем же риском для собственной жизни, только то были глаза зелёные, а не карие. То были глаза самого воплощения безумия.</p><p>Пальцы Виктории дрожали, вцепившись мёртвой хваткой в пиджак Стрейнджа, а её нервное дыхание через нос слышалось слишком отчётливо по всей лаборатории. И вдруг ей пришлось отпустить главврача и опереться руками на стол: боевые силы, родившиеся из яркого пламени её ярости, быстро иссякли. Боль всё ещё связывала всё тело, точно длинные побеги ядовитого плюща. Стрейндж опустился с носок на пятки, поправил пиджак и галстук, сделал маленький шаг от своей неадекватной коллеги и выдохнул.</p><p>– Виктория, – мягко негромко произнёс профессор, когда надел свои очки, что ему поднесла одна из докторов, – прошу Вас, присядьте, успокойтесь, расскажите, что с Вами произошло. Вы выглядите совсем уж плохо, простите мне мою прямоту.</p><p>Под тяжесть своего сбитого дыхания Виктория подняла глаза на Стрейнджа из-под падающих на лицо спутанных волос. Её лицо в свете белых кварцевых ламп казалось совсем безжизненным и серым.</p><p>– «Рассказать»? – она бессильно усмехнулась. – Вы же всё знаете. Вы сами сделали это со мной.</p><p>– Вы же сказали, что ничего не помните. С чего Вы решили, что я что-то сделал с Вами?</p><p>– Я помню только Ваше лицо. Только его.</p><p>На эту убитую болью девушку невозможно было смотреть без слёз. Лицо Хьюго при взгляде на неё и её старательные попытки не задохнуться собственной яростью наполнилось печалью и сочувствием. Мужчина медленно обошёл стол, переступая через разбитые колбы, и осторожно подступился к Айрис, как обычно укротитель подходит к впервые встретившемуся тигру, чтобы приручить. В этот миг все наблюдавшие за ними доктора замерли, не смея пошевелиться, словно любое неосторожное движение запустит бомбу замедленного действия прямо в этой лаборатории.</p><p>– В последнее время наши с Вами дружеские отношения потерпели некоторые... трудности. Вы так не считаете? – Стрейндж говорил с ней мягко и успокаивающе, чтобы она могла заглушить боль, чтобы могла освободиться от своих бредовых домыслов. – Ваше сознание могло спроецировать эти негативные моменты на Ваших снах. Так что Вы могли просто увидеть меня в неприятном сне. Вы ведь не приняли сон за реальность, верно?</p><p>Зачем он всё это говорит? Зачем он врёт, если знает, что она видела его лицо ночью, запомнила его? Кем он хочет её выставить? От этого искреннего непонимания в его голосе и желания помочь Викторию выворачивало наизнанку. Её разум был отравлен едва контролируемым желанием схватить с пола осколок разбитой колбы и вонзить его в голову Стрейнджу, чтобы хлынула кровь, чтобы он вскричал от боли, чтобы доктора завопили в ужасе. Чтобы вся эта лаборатория заполнилась сладкими криками.</p><p>– Вам лучше поехать домой, доктор Айрис, – прозвучал успокаивающе ласковый голос Стрейнджа, и его рука опасливо легла на её правое плечо.</p><p>Но Виктория не думала, что её нужно успокаивать. Она ведь абсолютно нормальная.</p><p>– Отдохните, выспитесь, побудьте рядом с близкими людьми.</p><p>Но Виктории не нужно было отдыхать. Она не устала. Она нормальная.</p><p>– Если Вы не против, я позволю себе выписать Вам несколько препаратов, которые помогут Вам... восстановить силы. Вы станете чувствовать себя лучше.</p><p>Но препараты нужны лишь больным. А она – <em>нормальная</em>.</p><p>– В последнее время на Вас столько всего навалилось. Страшно представить, что творится в Вашей голове и на душе. Я могу помочь Вам, Виктория, – и вдруг его голос начал звучать над ухом, так близко, что казалось, сейчас проникнет в мозг. – Вам нужно лишь попросить.</p><p>Виктория не желала слушать тот бред, что Стрейндж так усиленно втирал ей в голову. Она выпрямилась и открыла глаза. Несколько минут отсутствия физической активности подарили ей возможность отдышаться и немного прийти в себя. Голова больше не кружилась так сильно, глаза не слезились от едкого света, а из глотки не рвалось содержимое желудка. Девушке потребовалось ещё несколько секунд, чтобы окончательно влезть в уже изрядно дырявый костюм под названием «самоконтроль», а затем она обернулась к Стрейнджу и приблизилась достаточно близко к его лицу, чтобы дать ему узреть всю серьёзность своих намерений.</p><p>– Я всё вспомню, профессор. Я всё вспомню, я Вам обещаю, – её голос зазвучал куда ниже привычного голоса Виктории Айрис, словно она просто открывала рот, а звуки за неё произносил кто-то другой. – И тогда... как бы Вам самому не понадобилась помощь.</p><p>Лицо директора неизменно выдавало растерянную полуулыбку, сдерживающую его от откровенного непонимания и уже даже – оскорбления. Он ясно давал понять, что не позволит никому вытащить из него признания в голословно повешенном на него обвинении. Именно поэтому Вик более не собиралась с ним говорить. Без особой искренности извинившись за погром, она развернулась и покинула лабораторию, где ещё с полминуты после её ухода стояло оглушённое безмолвие.</p><p>Профессор Стрейндж попросил одного из докторов позаботиться об осколках на полу, а сам отошёл к столу, который стоял слишком далеко от Виктории, чтобы она дотянулась до него в момент своего необузданного гнева. «Как хорошо, что эта сумасшедшая не стала крушить всю лабораторию, – думал он, вытирая платком испарину со лба. – Все труды бы оказались напрасными». Ещё раз облегчённо вздохнув над сине-фиолетовой жидкостью, разлитой в дюжину пробирок, он подошёл к коллеге, которая снимала показатели с электроэнцефалограммы.</p><p>– Доктор Кёртис, Вы уже закончили?</p><p>– Да, профессор. Анализ сканирования подтвердил Ваши догадки, – ответила черноволосая женщина в белом халате. – Амплитуда колебаний ритмов головного мозга отклонена от нормы на четыре единицы по альфа-ритмам и на пять единиц по тета-ритмам. Что касается морфологического анализа мозговых жидкостей, изъятых при трепанации*, все показатели значительно отклонены от нормы.</p><p>Стрейндж выслушал её рапорт. На его губах мимолётно промелькнула заинтересованная улыбка и так же быстро исчезла. Поблагодарив доктора Кёртис за проделанную работу, Хьюго попросил её продолжать работать над данными, что он её доверил, а сам собрался покинуть лабораторию. Но его остановил встревоженный вопрос Кёртис:</p><p>– Простите, профессор, но с кем мы имеем дело? Чьи это анализы?</p><p>И он ответил ей, обернувшись. Не сразу, но как только убедил себя не напоминать доктору о том, что ей не обязательно совать свой нос в его дела.</p><p>– Очередного пациента. Чьи же ещё.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Огромный полукруглый зал старого оперного театра тонул в грациозном звучании, родившемся из совместного танца десятка скрипок, виолончелей и контрабасов. Медленно нарастающие, быстро перерождающиеся в некое стихийное бедствие и вдруг падающие до мягкого плавного перелива мелодии взмывались под расшитый золотом куполообразный потолок, и уже там растворялись и обволакивали весь концертный зал. В приятном чернеющем полумраке багрово-красный в золоте зал отливал цветом запёкшейся крови, и казалось, будто всё здесь, кроме ярко освещённой сцены, утонуло в кровавом море. Оркестр в яме играл без устали, точно одержимый, руки дирижёра неумолимо рассекали воздух. Сегодня был особенный концерт, и потому музыка сегодня должна была кружить, должна была вихриться, должна была сводить с ума. Но кому сходить с ума от чудного рокота скрипки, если пуст был партер, и никто не наблюдал за сценой с балконов и амфитеатра?</p><p>Все прожекторы и софиты были направлены лишь на сцену, потому что, насколько бы захватывающе не играл оркестр, музыка оставалась лишь фоном для главной звезды этого вечера. Она сияла ярким белым свечением, скользящим по сцене в выразительных плавных па, глиссе и прыжках, – девушка в сверкающей белой балетной пачке; девушка с лицом, вылепленным из воска, и с волосами, горящими ярче полуночных пожаров; девушка в пуантах-ножах. Острия холодного оружия вонзались в пол, но не оставляли и царапины – настолько искусным был танец. Балерина парила от одного края сцены к другому, занося над головой руки и ноги, кружась в вычурных фуэте, и по мере нарастания и затихания оркестра превращалась то в кроткого лебедя, то в обезумевшую дикую птичку, силой помещённую в клетку. Балерине эти перевоплощения давались без труда, ведь она знала, что такое быть покорным лебедем, одновременно желающим стать дикой птицей, свободно парящей в небесах. Именно об этом и был её танец. Именно об этом и плакали оркестровые скрипки.</p><p>Своим танцем она кричала, звала на помощь, молила, чтобы кто-нибудь наконец-то услышал её плач и помог сойти с ножей, что не позволяли ей завершить выступление. Сколько она уже кружилась на этой сцене в тщетных попытках выпорхнуть из клетки? Два года? Нет, дольше. Гораздо дольше.</p><p>Она ни на кого не смотрела вокруг: ни на аккомпанирующий ей оркестр, ни на лица в зрительном зале. Вокруг для неё всегда было пусто, ведь этот дивный лебедь был так одинок. Но сегодня всё же этот концертный зал не был абсолютно пуст. На одном из последних возвышенных рядов партера сидел, закинув ноги на впередистоящее кресло, парень с изуродованным лицом, и его такое же изуродованное сердце замирало от созерцания танцующей на ножах девушки. Джером не знал, зачем он здесь, но ничего сделать не мог, ведь он всё ещё не нашёл способ вырывать себя из этих странных снов. Однако сейчас ему и не хотелось. Когда ещё доведётся посмотреть на свою ненаглядную доктора в таком противоречащем ей образе! Балерина... Абсурд! С её неприязнью к этому виду искусства, она могла танцевать балет лишь в другой жизни, будучи кем-то ещё, но не доктором Викторией Айрис. Джером внимательно следил за мастерски выполненными аттитюдами и всё не мог перестать думать: как бы отреагировала настоящая Виктория, увидев эту девушку на сцене?</p><p>Кресло, стоявшее через одно от его места, слегка скрипнуло, и Джером краем глаза посмотрел на своего соседа. Он думал, что был в этом зале один, но теперь зрителей у белого лебедя стало двое: Джером Валеска и престарелый суровый на вид сухой мужчина с кудрявыми седыми висками, одетый в чёрный смокинг. Джером уже видел его, но не здесь и не сегодня.</p><p>– Опаздываете, папаша, – его губы сложились в гаденькую ухмылку.</p><p>Уставший взгляд карих глаз мужчины был неотрывно прикован к сцене, пока ему не пришлось обратить внимание на сидящего рядом парня, тогда-то его лицо и переменилось: сморщилось в гримасе осуждения и пренебрежения. Наклонившись чуть вбок и не смея повышать голоса, мужчина сделал замечание:</p><p>– Молодой человек, Вы в театре. Ведите себя прилично. Немедленно опустите ноги.</p><p>– Pardonne moi, monsieur*, – наигранно сокрушаясь, Джером убрал ноги со спинки кресла и протянул их под него, расстелившись в своём кресле, точно на шезлонге.</p><p>Пусть на нём и был этот строгий чёрный смокинг с этой ужасно скучной чёрной бабочкой, он был всё тем же взбалмошным парнем, не жалующим никакие правила общественного приличия. Да и кому нужно соблюдать какие-то правила в своём собственном сне!</p><p>Настроение оркестра вдруг переменилось с появлением в зале Артура Кейна: в игру вступил меланхоличный голос рояля, поющий дуэтом с контрабасами. Балерина на сцене замерла, оборвав изящный арабеск, точно бабочка над цветком, а затем плавно опустила руки к ногам в изящных па в такт мелодичным клавишным переливам, звучащим в этом огромном зале так мучительно одиноко. Это был уже другой танец, медленно переплывший из первого. А музыка – реквием по несбывшимся надеждам.</p><p>Одиночество мелодии рояля вскоре разбавили фальцеты скрипок, и новая мелодия приобрела оттенок печали, сожалений, скорби. Джерому это не понравилось: слишком скучно. Но ему по-прежнему доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за лицом Виктории Айрис на танцующей балерине. Девушка сделала ряд быстрых шагов, умело сохраняя равновесие на ножах, драматично прогнулась назад, и, будь зал полон зрителей, все сидящие на самых близких к сцене местах в этот момент заметили бы, как глаза танцовщицы заблестели слезами.</p><p>Джером вдруг услышал раздавшийся со стороны Кейна смешок и покосился на него. Мужчина признался:</p><p>– Я всегда знал, что придёт день, когда я не захочу, чтобы моя дочь становилась балериной.</p><p>– Кем угодно, но только не мозгоправом, верно? – сказал Джером, в этот момент перебравшийся на соседнее кресло, поближе к старику Кейну.</p><p>– Точно! Точно, – Артур дал волю смеху. Джерому впервые довелось увидеть бывшего главу семейства Кейн с улыбкой на губах. – Виктории уготована роль, куда более значимая для Готэма. Не балерина, и уж тем более не психиатр. Она должна стать той, чьё имя будет на слуху у каждого жителя города. Она станет яркой фигурой нашего общества; станет кем-то намного лучше, чем её родители. По крайней мере, лучше, чем я.</p><p>– Знаете... Я, конечно, тысячекратно извиняюсь, но... Стать кем-то лучше, чем человек, насильно заставляющий свою дочь заниматься балетом и выдавший её замуж за чудовище, мог бы даже и я. А я, уж поверьте, не самый правильный парень в Готэме, – по-дружески толкнув Кейна локтём под ребро, Валеска выдохнул усмешку, а затем, глядя в глаза недовольно обернувшемуся к нему мужчине, сдержанно захихикал.</p><p>– Я не выдавал её замуж за чудовище, – спокойно сказал Артур, чуть отодвинувшись от своего невежественного соседа, пока его шаловливые локти снова не добрались до него. – Я выдал её за человека с непревзойдёнными талантами, сдержанного, терпеливого, воспитанного, умного, интеллигентного. Виктория сердилась на нас с Сарой, но уже тогда я знал: придёт день, и она поймёт, почему мы так поступили. Тогда я знал, этот день – день её возвращения к истокам, возвращения к Кейнам – неотвратим и слишком близок, и скоро это случилось.</p><p>– Вы и достопочтенная миссис Кейн склеили ласты.</p><p>– Этикету Вас явно не учили, – Артур покосился на Джерома, но уже без осуждения, а с какой-то веселящейся полуулыбкой. После он вновь перевёл взгляд на балерину и продолжил, сделав тяжёлый вздох: – Мы с Сарой знали, что Вик не сможет сама вести семейный бизнес. Она ничего в этом не смыслила и даже не хотела пытаться. За неё всё должен был сделать Нэйтон Айрис – юноша, который так идеально подходил на роль мужа нашей славной дочери. Он должен был помочь Виктории разобраться с тем грузом ответственности, что рухнет на её плечи после нашей смерти. Поэтому я, в конце концов, позволил ей самой выбирать, кем ей стать. Ведь стало не важно, кем она будет по профессии, главное – с ней рядом будет тот, кто поможет ей. Мы с Сарой... – по щеке Кейна скатилась скупая мужская слеза, блеск которой Джером заметил даже в полумраке, – всего лишь хотели сделать нашу дочь счастливой. Мы хотели, чтобы однажды она поняла: Готэм – её город, и здесь она может быть, кем пожелает. Ей открыты все дороги, и ей не обязательно выбирать лишь одну, покрытую грубыми терновыми зарослями, мрачную, безрадостную тёмную дорогу.</p><p>Джером сидел, опершись локтём на подлокотник и придерживая рукой лицо, и в упор смотрел на Артура Кейна, который, как думал сам Джером, при жизни никогда бы не стал откровенничать с кем-то вроде него в театре во время выступления своей дочери. Какой неправдоподобный сон!</p><p>– Она не виновата, что родилась с фамилией Кейн, которая была ей так в тягость, – сказал рыжеволосый с нарочито задумчивой гримасой.</p><p>– Верно. Но в том, что фамилия Кейн всегда была ей в тягость, виноват я, – без колебаний сознался Артур. Он смотрел на сцену, он не отводил взгляда с дочери.</p><p>– Ох уж эта жадность! Людей всегда заботит слишком много «важных» вещей: деньги, репутация, карьера, благополучие близких, – сказал Валеска, приобняв Кейна так, словно они старые товарищи. – Усидеть на двух стульях невозможно, а больше, чем на двух, – уж тем более! Но Вы сделали свой выбор, друг мой, признайтесь, – Джером приблизился к лицу мужчины и растянул свою излюбленную улыбку. – И этот выбор оказался не в пользу Вашей прелестной дочурки. Вам просто нужно было спасти своё драгоценное наследие: все эти компании, заводы, накопленное состояние – Вы ведь корпели над этим всю жизнь! Приоритеты оказались расставлены. Но я Вас не осуждаю. В конце концов, я бы тоже выбрал деньги.</p><p>И когда они оба взглянули на сцену, даже с предпоследних рядов партера смогли заметить лицо танцовщицы: белое, восковое лицо, блестящее от слёз, с тянущимися по щекам чёрными стрелками потёкшей туши устремлялось печальным взглядом вверх. Балерина почти застыла на несколько секунд, когда стихла музыка, в переломанном арабеске. Её правая нога чуть было не соскользнула с ножа.</p><p>Через несколько минут Артур Кейн поднялся со своего места и застегнул пуговицу пиджака.</p><p>– Что ж, мне пора, – сказал он. – К сожалению, я не смогу досмотреть выступление дочери до конца.</p><p>– Ой, ну что Вы! Я уверен, она не расстроится, – махнул рукой Джером, закинув ногу на ногу.</p><p>– Передайте ей, пожалуйста... Что я сожалею. В следующий раз я останусь до конца. И ещё... – добавил Кейн, одёрнув себя перед выходом из ряда. – Купите ей цветы. Такое эмоциональное выступление заслуживает не только аплодисментов и слов признания. Она очень любит белые розы. Но Вы, думаю, это и без меня знаете.</p><p>И фигура Артура Кейна спешно удалилась по направлению к выходу из концертного зала. Его словно тут и не было, даже запах его парфюма, ещё минуту назад бивший в нос, быстро растворился в воздухе. Джером проводил его взглядом до дверей, а затем вновь взглянул на сцену и негромко пробормотал ответ на последнюю реплику Кейна:</p><p>– Нет, друг мой, не белые – красные. Кроваво-красные.</p><p>Той, что сейчас кружилась на сцене в воздушных пируэтах, не нужны были цветы. Той, чьё тело плыло в воздухе, точно пущенный по ветру шёлковый платок, не нужны были овации и признания. Ей нужно было лишь, чтобы струны скрипок и контрабасов наконец-то лопнули, а у дирижёра отсохли его неустанно вздымающиеся вверх руки – чтобы этот реквием наконец-то смолк.</p><p>Плачущие скрипки, балет, цветы и покаянные речи мертвеца, которые именно здесь и сейчас были бесполезнее, чем были бы при жизни... Джером вдруг несдержанно рассмеялся: что за абсурдный сон! Абсурдный и до спазмов скучный.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Artesania Latina La Pinta – каравелла Pinta была спущена на воду на юго-востоке Испании и в составе эскадры Колумба открыла Новый Свет. В этой экспедиции Pinta была самым быстрым кораблем.<br/>* Трепанация черепа – хирургическая операция образования отверстия в костях черепа с целью доступа к мозгу.<br/>* Фуэте, па, глиссе, прыжки, аттитюд, арабеск, пируэт – всё это позы и движения из балета.<br/>* «Pardonne moi, monsieur» – «Простите меня, мсье» (фр.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Глава 15. Если мы будем стоять вместе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Отзвенели морозы, стихли метели, снег больше не спешил укрывать улицы новыми коврами, а старые медленно превращались в сточные воды, и Готэм со всей своей мрачной невозмутимостью утонул в ранней весенней оттепели, в первых лучах вешнего солнца. Пора на самом деле малоприятная, особенно для бедных районов города, населённых бродягами и нищими, где и без плывущего по лужам мусора удушливый смрад убогой жизни лишь крепчал с каждым новым днём. Вместе с мартом в этот город пришли перемены: близилось время смены власти – волнующее событие, призывающее каждого жителя позаботиться о будущем своего города. Но некоторые здесь не могли даже о своём будущем позаботиться – не то, что бы там города!</p><p>Будущее... Такое относительное понятие, имеющее вес лишь в тот момент, когда мы мыслим о нём. Ведь то, что ещё полгода назад мы звали будущим, уже наступило сегодня и зовётся настоящим. Но и сегодня мы видим для себя будущее, которое так же наступит завтра, через три недели или через год и неизменно станет настоящим – точкой отсчёта до нового будущего. Но вот, в чём проблема: если правильно не подумать о будущем, оно может никогда не стать настоящим.</p><p>«Ну и что же будет дальше? Чем всё это кончится?» – спрашивала себя молодая доктор психиатрии, оценивая последние события своей летящей под откос жизни, точно сюжет читаемой ею книги. Жаль только, что её жизнь не была такой книгой, которую можно преждевременно открыть на последней странице и узнать судьбу главной героини. Однако эту девушку её судьба не волновала – она и без того знала: ей конец. Ей интересно было лишь одно: как скоро наступит этот конец? Когда же ей ждать наступления неизбежного будущего, о котором она мыслит уже, казалось, невыносимо давно?</p><p>Виктория Айрис шагала по уже сухим тротуарам вдоль одной из центральных улиц города. Асфальтовая серость и холод высвободившейся из-под снега промёрзшей земли навевали отвратительное траурное чувство, несмотря на то, что сегодня в кой-то веки обитателям Готэма улыбнулось солнце. Ветер шелестел брошенными на улицах газетами и гнал большие чёрно-белые листы по дорогам и тротуарам, играл ими под ногами Виктории. И каждая из газет пестрила крупными фотографиями кандидатов на пост нового мэра Готэма, среди которых был и её муж. Теперь лицо Нэйтона Айриса – одного из фаворитов у горожан – было во всех газетах, на всех телевизионных каналах, а его имя и голос звучали из каждого второго радиоприёмника.</p><p>Решение Нэйтона баллотироваться на выборы заставило Викторию несколько дней назад содрогнуться от ужаса: она и представить себе не могла, что с городом может сделать настолько больной человек, если дать ему все полномочия. Или же городу ничего не грозит, но грозит... самой Виктории? Ведь всё это неспроста, нервно думала она. У всего этого есть причина, есть цель. Нэйтон ничего и никогда не делал просто так. Так чего же ей ждать от этих перемен? Неужели она, точно несмышлёная мышка, снова бежит по выстроенному специально для неё лабиринту, ведущему прямо в мышеловку? Бедная маленькая больная мышка, задушенная паранойей.</p><p>Надвигающаяся буря волновала не только Викторию, но и её друга Брюса Уэйна, встреча с которым у неё состоялась полчаса назад. Под рычащий шум проносящихся мимо автомобилей девушка перелистывала в голове свои тревожные мысли. В очередной раз она задумывалась: а верно ли она поступает, открывая Уэйну дверь в своё израненное сердце? Они с Брюсом вели целое тайное расследование и уже довольно хорошо сблизились. Некоторые моменты (приглашения на ужины в поместье, от которых Вик уже даже неудобно было отказываться раз за разом) давали Виктории понять, что Брюсу нравилось проводить с ней время. Он порывался сделать так много для неё, но почти всё из этого «много» подвергло бы их всех опасности, поэтому Виктория умоляла его отказаться от идеи открытого противостояния Айрису. Сколько бы сильно ни было желание Брюса вывести этого ублюдка на чистую воду, как бы рьяно он ни желал справедливости, ему приходилось действовать в тени. Его сочувствие и симпатия к молодой госпоже Кейн толкали его к решительным действиям, но они же и связывали ему руки.</p><p>Воспоминания о том, как Брюс на сегодняшней встрече снова предпринял попытку пригласить её в поместье Уэйнов на ужин, выдавая это за приглашение от Альфреда, вызвали на губах Виктории умилённую усмешку. За размышлениями о прошедшей встрече и о том, каким очаровательным снова был юный господин Уэйн, она и не заметила, как добралась до дома. Вынув связку ключей из кармана длинного чёрного пальто, Вик поднялась по ступеням на крыльцо, вставила ключ и попыталась открыть дверь. Только оказалось, что кто-то уже сделал это за неё, потому что ключ не провернулся. Виктория занервничала: Нэйтон сейчас должен был быть на другом конце города, давать интервью и рассказывать о своей предвыборной кампании. Кто тогда оставил дверь открытой?</p><p>При нажатии на ручку, дверь легко отворилась. Вик осторожно заглянула внутрь дома, осмотрела коридор и убедилась, что ни плаща, ни ботинок Нэйтона здесь нет, а значит, и его самого. Но откуда-то из гостиной доносились едва слышимые копошения.</p><p>– Сильвия? – с сомнением позвала Виктория женщину, которая периодически приходила к Айрисам убираться. В этот момент копошения резко прекратились, и дом погрузила в мёртвую тишину.</p><p>Тут явно был кто-то, кто не хотел выдавать своего присутствия. Дверь за спиной Виктории медленно закрылась, и девушка быстро предположила, что здесь происходит. Ограбление.</p><p>Как и положено, она сняла обувь и пальто, поместив их на положенные им места. Бить тревогу девушка отчего-то не спешила, но действовала осторожно. Несколько секунд она стояла на одном месте посреди холла, боясь даже дышать, и вслушивалась в звенящую тишину. Слух улавливал лишь озверевший ритм биения её сердца, а все посторонние звуки вмиг испарились. Ей казалось, будто на неё в любой момент кто-нибудь выпрыгнет, оглушит или ещё хуже – прирежет.</p><p>Виктория двинулась к гостиной и, прежде чем войти туда, осмотрелась, стоя в дверном проёме. Здесь никого не оказалось, но на камине стояла большая шкатулка из белого камня, из которой небрежно выглядывали ожерелья, кольца, браслеты и броши. В них явно кто-то похозяйничал. Но где сейчас этот кто-то? Это Виктория узнала очень скоро, в тот момент, когда беспечно вошла в гостиную и прошла к камину, чтобы собрать украшения и спрятать шкатулку. За делом она вдруг каким-то необъяснимым шестым чувством заметила прямо за своей спиной чьё-то присутствие. Едва уловимое беззвучное движение мягкой обуви и страх, почти такой же, как и у неё, но намного решительнее. Напряжённая тишина раскалила нервы. Пересилив тяжесть собственного дыхания, Виктория произнесла вслух, когда почувствовала на своей спине мишень:</p><p>– Хочешь превратить ограбление в убийство? Оно тебе надо? Разве за этим ты здесь?</p><p>– А что, у тебя есть вариант поинтересней? – этот мурчащий женский голос ещё никогда не звучал в этом доме, насколько Виктория помнила.</p><p>– А что, ты выслушаешь предложения?</p><p>Несколько маленьких шорохов после пары секунд раздумий со стороны грабительницы дали Виктории понять, что незнакомка опустила своё оружие и готова выслушать хозяйку дома. Вик медленно обернулась. Перед ней стояла красивая юная девушка на вид лет восемнадцати, осторожно помещающая маленький изогнутый нож под ремешок на бедре своего обтягивающего чёрного костюма. Если бы Виктория не набралась смелости заговорить с воровкой, этот милый ножичек сейчас бы мог торчать в её горле.</p><p>– Теперь ты видела моё лицо, так что, если твоё предложение мне не понравится, мне придётся тебя убить, – обозначила девушка, смахнув с лица пряди недлинных кудрявых русых волос.</p><p>Почему-то Виктория ей не поверила. Эта девушка выглядела готовой в любой опасный для себя момент выпрыгнуть в ближайшее окно, максимум – оглушить внезапно поднявшую шум хозяйку дома, но никак не насадить её на нож. Вряд ли она вообще собиралась тем ножичком нанести ей рану. Вероятнее всего, она планировала угрожать жизни, но не отнимать её. В этих пронырливых раскосых зелёных глазках не было желания забирать невинную жизнь. Но испуг за собственную шкуру наверняка толкнул бы девушку совершить непоправимое. В конце концов, Виктория не могла знать наверняка, что за человек стоит перед ней.</p><p>– Я раньше никогда тебя здесь не видела, – сказала Вик, разглядывая лицо преступницы. – Ты не из этого района, верно?</p><p>– Я вообще не из какого района, – ощетинилась девушка.</p><p>«Бродяга?» – подумала Виктория. Да и незатейливая манера речи выдавала эту дерзкую девочку. Наверняка воровство было для неё единственной возможностью прожить хотя бы ещё один день в тепле и сытости. Ведь таких людей по всему Готэму было больше, чем звёзд в ночном небе.</p><p>– Послушай, – Вик подступилась на шаг ближе к незнакомке, и та вмиг положила руку на бедро, сигналя: «Лучше держись подальше». Словно дикая кошка, которую никто не в силах приручить. Айрис сделала успокаивающий жест руками и всё же вернулась в исходное положение. – Предлагаю сделку: ты меня не убиваешь, а я отдам тебе любое украшение на выбор из этой шкатулки и... угощу тебя завтраком. И на этом обойдёмся без полиции. Идёт?</p><p>Кудрявая с подозрением вскинула левой бровью и всё сверлила Викторию удивлённым взглядом. Айрис для пущего эффекта мило улыбнулась ей, надеясь завоевать доверие.</p><p>– Если я тебя грохну, у меня будет возможность забрать все цацки, а не только одну, и опустошить твой холодильник.</p><p>– Резонно. Но в таком случае тебя ждёт Блэкгейт, мерзкие отбросы общества, заключённые там, и отвратительная тюремная еда. В доме стоят камеры.</p><p>Само собой, это была ложь. Если бы в этом доме стояли камеры, Нэйтон Айрис давно сидел бы за решёткой.</p><p>Камеры как раз и заставили воровку занервничать и измениться в лице. Она с хитрым прищуром смотрела на Викторию, и её глаза блестели. Вик так и читала в них отчаянные попытки увильнуть. Но всё же компромисс, который ей предлагала рыжеволосая, показался юной грабительнице более приятным, чем перспектива угодить за решётку по обвинению в убийстве.</p><p>– Хорошо, – ответила она, сложив руки на груди в несокрушимой позе. – Но я хочу то золотое колье с камешками.</p><p>Улыбнувшись своей победе, Виктория развернулась к шкатулке, достала оттуда украшение, которое Нэйтон подарил ей на свадьбу (по настоянию родителей, как она всегда думала, явно не из искренних побуждений) и со словами «забирай на здоровье» кинула прямо в лапки неприрученной кошке. Та не спешила радоваться и прежде спросила с недоумением:</p><p>– Оно что, ни капельки тебе не дорого?</p><p>– Ты же видишь, у меня оно просто лежит и пылится в шкатулке. Будь оно мне дорого, я бы держала его поближе. Надеюсь, тебе оно пригодится.</p><p>Во взгляде девушки всё ещё засело непонимание и большая доля недоверия, но теперь уже она не выглядела такой отчаявшейся, как минуту назад. Сунув колье в карман кожаной куртки, она развела руками и вздохнула:</p><p>– Ну, тогда выполняй вторую часть сделки.</p><p>И когда это попытка ограбления, которая поначалу чуть до смерти не напугала доктора Айрис, успела превратиться в странное, но всё же приятное знакомство?</p><p>– Виктория, – когда незнакомка наконец-то подпустила к себе Вик, та представилась и протянула ей раскрытую ладонь.</p><p>– Селина, – не сразу, но всё-таки ответила недоверчивая «кошечка», приняв рукопожатие.</p><p>– Итак, Селина, любишь тосты с вишнёвым джемом? Или тебе сделать традиционный американский завтрак?</p><p>Позволив себе по-дружески приобнять свою новую непутёвую знакомую, Вик повела её из гостиной прямиком на кухню. Открытая шкатулка с украшениями осталась стоять на каминной полке, чтобы через полчаса Вик снова вернулась к ней и подарила Селине на прощание ещё и маленькую брошку в форме кошечки.</p><p>* * *</p><p>– Начало эфира через пятнадцать минут! – объявил громкий женский голос, прокатившийся по стенам телевизионной студии.</p><p>Съёмочная группа в суматохе готовилась к первому сегодняшнему прямому эфиру с одним из кандидатов на кресло мэра города. Сегодня в этой студии побывает ещё три политика, каждый из которых, точно художник-новичок, не умеющий сочетать краски, с огромной палитрой в руках будет рисовать телезрителям новый Готэм, окрашенный исключительно в цвета благополучия и процветания; из их ртов будут литься сладкие речи об искоренении коррупции, о росте благосостояния населения, о крупных инвестициях в социальную сферу жизни. Но никто из этих с иголочки одетых мужчин с заранее подготовленными ласкающими слух речами так и не скажет, для чего на самом деле ему так жизненно необходимо усадить свой зад в кресло главы города.</p><p>Нэйтон сидел в небольшом чёрном кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и в очередной раз пересекал глазами плохо пропечатанные строчки со словами, которые ему необходимо будет сказать перед камерой. Несколько гримёрш порхали над ним со своими большими ворсистыми кисточками и расчёсками, однако Нэйтон не позволял им прикасаться к своим идеально уложенным зачёсанным назад и зафиксированным гелем волосам. Одна из девушек даже пыталась с ним заигрывать, но от холода этого мужчины разве что линзы камер в студии не покрывались морозными узорами.</p><p>– Мистер Айрис, – услышал он вдруг такой знакомый голос со стороны входных дверей студии.</p><p>Моментально подняв глаза и обернувшись, Нэйтон увидел своего личного юриста и близкого друга – Роберта Крэстона, который жестом просил его подойти. Лишь на мгновение, но губы Нэйтона изогнулись в улыбке. Он убрал листы с текстом в сторону, встал из кресла и направился к выходу из студии, на ходу застёгивая пуговицу пиджака и аккуратно приглаживая ладонью волосы на висках.</p><p>– Прости, не хотел отвлекать тебя от подготовки к эфиру, – сразу же извинился Крэстон, когда они с Айрисом встали за порогом студии в неосвещённом коридоре.</p><p>– Не за что извиняться. Я рад, что ты пришёл, – ответил Нэйтон, пристально глядя на друга. – Какие-то новости?</p><p>– Да. Да... Эм, по поводу того, о чём ты меня просил разузнать, – Роберт говорил невпопад, то опуская, то поднимая взгляд на Нэйтона, нервничал, будто бы ему самому сейчас придётся сесть перед камерой и громко раздавать обещания горожанам. Нэйтон снова едва заметно улыбнулся, глядя на него, а юрист всё же перешёл к сути своего визита: – У меня есть знакомая в Центральном Банке Готэма, она помогла мне добраться до счетов твоей жены. Ни на одном из них Виктория не хранит наследственные деньги. Счета родителей она недавно обнулила и закрыла, так что и этот вариант отпадает.</p><p>– Альберт Блумфайлд?</p><p>– Тоже нет. Всё, что есть на его счету, – обычное годовое жалование дворецкого. Сомневаюсь, что в них есть даже малая доля денег от наследства: взносы не совершались уже очень давно.</p><p>– Моя дорогая жёнушка вздумала играть со мной в прятки, – выдохнул в усмешке Айрис с отстранённым взглядом на происходящее в студии.</p><p>– Ей кто-то помогает, Нэйтон, я уверен. Эта женщина так глупа в юридических и финансовых вопросах, что просто не смогла бы проворачивать что-то за твоей спиной в одиночку. У неё явно появились влиятельные друзья, – заговорщически говорил Роберт. – Знаешь, может, идея с частным детективом не так уж и плоха?</p><p>– Может быть, и не плоха, – задумчиво повторил Нэйтон и добавил, будто бы намереваясь успокоить друга: – Сильно переживать не стоит. Она – не проблема. Что бы Виктория ни сделала, она ничего не добьётся, лишь сделает себе больнее. Все её смехотворные потуги похожи на попытки ехать против ветра в инвалидном кресле: столько энтузиазма, столько веры, столько героизма, а в итоге – бесполезное сотрясание воздуха.</p><p>Мужчины всё ещё стояли у входа в студию, когда оттуда снова раздался оповещающий женский голос, на этот раз объявивший о десяти минутах до начала съёмки. Нэйтон жестом указал обеспокоенной его отсутствием команде, что слышал предупреждение, и его взгляд снова опустился на лицо Роберта Крэстона. Больше ему нечего было сообщить своему боссу, однако это место, этот чёрный коридор и этот пронзительный взгляд не отпускали его. Несколько секунд они стояли в тишине, рассматривая пуговицы на пиджаках друг у друга.</p><p>– Поедешь в офис? – едва повышая голос, спросил Нэйтон.</p><p>– Да, – в этом ответе не было уверенности. – Есть кое-какая работа. Кто-то же ведь должен разгребать все эти обращения, которые полетели на твоё имя после того, как ты баллотировался на пост мэра. Я потихоньку превращаюсь из юриста в секретаря.</p><p>Нэйтон подхватил усмешку друга. Он так редко смеялся, иногда даже забывал, как это вообще делается, эти ощущения от растягивающихся в улыбке губ. Ему казалось, будто в такие моменты мышцы его лица буквально скрипят из-за непривычных гримас. И всё же Нэйтону случалось улыбаться, и происходило это лишь в компании его личного юриста, его единственного дорогого друга.</p><p>Довольно смеясь себе под нос, Айрис похлопал Крэстона по плечу. В какой-то момент он больше не хлопал, но его рука по-прежнему лежала на плече Роберта, чуть сжимая и разжимая пальцы, словно массажируя. А затем ладонь Нэйтона почти незаметно переместилась на шею мужчины, а большой палец проскользил по линии подбородка к щеке. Роберт чуть вздрогнул, но не отпрянул. Нэйтон был спокоен, ведь в этом маленьком узком коридоре было так темно, а члены съёмочной группы были настолько заняты подготовкой к эфиру, что не обращали на деловые разговоры двух мужчин никакого внимания.</p><p>– Ты так много делаешь для меня, Роб, – сказал Айрис, улыбаясь непривычно долго для себя. Но ему хотелось улыбаться, он ничего не мог с этим поделать. – Ты никогда меня не подводил. И ты единственный, кому я могу доверять. Знаешь... Новому мэру будет тяжело принимать верные решения в одиночку.</p><p>– Наверняка у тебя будет целая команда советчиков.</p><p>– Да. И возглавлять её будешь ты, – уверено сказал Нэйтон, и Роберт встрепенулся, с удивлением взглянув на босса. – Я сделаю тебя своей правой рукой. Потому что никто не заслужил эту должность больше, чем ты.</p><p>Польщённый Роберт на первых порах не мог выдавить из себя ни слова и лишь поражённо смотрел на Нэйтона, пока сквозь стену его ошеломления пробивалась неистовая радость. Тогда Роберт несдержанно заулыбался, опустив лицо в пол, совершенно не зная, как сдерживать себя от самого горячего проявления благодарности Нэйтону.</p><p>– Удачного эфира, – пожелал Роберт, прежде чем уйти.</p><p>Нэйтон с лёгкой улыбкой кивнул в знак благодарности. Смелости Роберту хватило не сразу, но всё же он заключил друга в объятия, чтобы не оставлять свою поддержку лишь на словах. Нэйтон обхватил его руками в ответ и уткнулся носом в шею. Со стороны это выглядело как крепкие мужские объятия, после которых обычно следовали суровые удары по плечам, крепкие рукопожатия или увесистые похлопывания по спине. Но здесь этому не было места.</p><p>Всё-таки Роберт Крэстон ушёл, а Нэйтону пришлось провожать взглядом его отдаляющуюся по коридору спину и ловить себя на сожалеющей мысли: он так надеялся, что Роберт останется на интервью. Но теперь пришла пора освободить голову от ненужных чувств и мыслей. Сейчас он должен был сосредоточиться на своём стремлении «помочь Готэму подняться с колен».</p><p>Прозвучало объявление о пятиминутной готовности. Нэйтон поправил пиджак и уже готов был вернуться в студию. В конце концов, он не успел дочитать свой текст. Но тут его мобильный телефон разразился вибрацией вызова. Раздражённый Нэйтон быстро достал устройство из кармана и взглянул на экран. Номер был не определён, но это не помешало мужчине ответить.</p><p>– Здравствуйте, мистер Айрис, – зазвучал приторно вежливый голос на другом конце провода. – Прошу меня извинить за неожиданный звонок. Вас беспокоит профессор Хьюго Стрейндж, директор лечебницы Аркхем.</p><p>– Что Вы хотели, профессор? – торопливо спросил Нэйтон, поглядывая на то, как в студии один из операторов машет ему руками, и жестом попросил подождать.</p><p>– Совсем немного Вашего личного времени, если позволите.</p><p>– Извините, но сейчас я занят и не имею возможности разговаривать.</p><p>– Конечно, конечно, я всё понимаю! Ох, это и не телефонный разговор вовсе. Я бы хотел встретиться с Вами лично и обсудить кое-что крайне важное. Это касается Вашей супруги.</p><p>Лицо Нэйтона невольно скривилось от упоминания одного этого слова – «супруга». В последнее время эта женщина стала для него слишком проблемной, слишком неудобной, и уже даже её собственный начальник бежит к нему, чтобы пожаловаться на её дрянной характер. Подумав несколько секунд, Нэйтон пообещал Стрейнджу в спешке:</p><p>– Я подъеду часа через два. Предупредите Вашу охрану, чтобы сопроводили меня. И вот ещё просьба, профессор: позаботьтесь о том, чтобы на момент моего визита в Ваше... заведение все крысы сидели по своим клеткам.</p><p>И, отклонив вызов, Нэйтон поторопился вернуться в студию под светы прожекторов, где его ещё раз пригладили, напудрили и усадили в кресло напротив журналистки, которая уже в полной готовности произносить своё вступительное слово смотрела в камеру. Женский голос, что объявлял время до начала эфира, теперь начал отсчитывать секунды до мотора. Нэйтон глубоко вдохнул и мерно выдохнул. С ним снова были его верные, холодные, точно битое стекло, спокойствие и невозмутимость.</p><p>* * *</p><p>В Аркхеме выдалась неспокойная неделька, даже с учётом того, что спокойных дней тут и не бывает – бывают лишь затишья перед бурей. Пару дней назад сюда перевели нескольких преступников из Блэкгейт, которых прокуратура признала невменяемыми, и эти звери в первые же дни разнесли столовую и напали на парочку-другую работников лечебницы. Потребовалась ни одна доза лошадиных транквилизаторов, чтобы новички наконец-то поняли, в какое место попали.</p><p>Хьюго Стрейндж, помимо своей привычной работы укротителя хищников, был очень занят восстановлением кабинета интенсивной терапии, не так давно подверженного взрыву. Работу Клоуна обитатели камер психбольницы оценили по достоинству, так что, пока местный «санаторий» находился на ремонте, заключённые позволяли себе разного рода шалости, от которых раньше воздерживались из-за страха оказаться прикованным к электрошоковой машине. Однако не долго этому празднику выдалось греметь: старые добрые методы седативных инъекций всё ещё работали безотказно, на короткое время превращая непослушных пациентов в кроткие малоподвижные разваренные куски мяса.</p><p>Двух таких «овощей» охранники сейчас загнали в комнату отдыха. Даже грохот металлических решёток, что с глухим звоном ударились друг о друга, когда закрылась дверь, не привёл двух накаченных седативами мужчин в чувство. Пару секунд они продержались в уверенной позе, пока одна женщина не подошла к ним и с любопытством не ткнула одного из них в плечо пальцем. На пол с немощными стонами под невпечатлённые взгляды десятка заключённых рухнули сразу оба.</p><p>Проходящий мимо двух этих недвижных тел Джервис Тетч оглядел их с примесью пренебрежения и жалости на лице, аккуратно перешагнул через одного, через второго перепрыгнул, как заяц, и непринуждённой лёгкой походкой, что-то с улыбкой напевая себе под нос, двинулся к одному из столов, где собирался присоединиться к своим извечным спутникам.</p><p>– Ты опять жульничал! – взревел Крейн, швырнув колоду карт и хлопнув ладонями по столу.</p><p>– Какой я негодяй, божечки-крошечки! – громко театрально охнув, Валеска в наигранном сокрушении взглянул на Пугало, что уже в третий раз сегодня проигрывал ему в карты.</p><p>– Я все эти твои фокусы знаю, Валеска, не держи меня за идиота. Засучивай рукава!</p><p>С такими честными глазами, с какими Джером закатал рукава своей полосатой рубашки, не смотрят даже самые невинные дети. Не получив доказательств того, что рыжеволосый и вправду мухлевал, Джонатан распалился ещё больше.</p><p>– Да где эта чёртова карта! Куда ты её спрятал?! – возмутился парень с мешком на голове, стащив с рук Джерома перчатки. Но и под ними никаких карт не оказалось.</p><p>– Хотите меня обыскать, господин злой полицейский? Тогда сначала снимите с себя этот убогий мешок, – сказал Джером, словно он был легкодоступной девицей на допросе, и растянул на губах свою фирменную гаденькую ухмылочку, которая так бесила Крейна.</p><p>Пугало схватил Клоуна за грудки в полной готовности затащить его на стол, взять за ноги, перевернуть и вытрясти из него злополучную карту, как из старого пододеяльника. Он знал, она точно выпадет, где бы он её не прятал. Но вовремя подоспевший третий член команды «самых опасных и очаровательных парней Аркхема» осадил их пыл.</p><p>– Ну же, мальчики, довольно,<br/>   Драться вовсе не прикольно, – призвал к порядку Джервис, усевшись на скамью, где до этого сидел Крейн, и раскрыл перед собой большую газету.</p><p>Прорычав что-то несвязное, Джонатан был вынужден отпустить Джерома, и, по-прежнему недовольный сложившейся ситуацией, он присел обратно на своё место. Ещё несколько секунд эти двое не смели отвести друг от друга колких взглядов, пока Тетч снова не попросил их быть паиньками. Иногда эти трое становились похожи на неблагополучную семью, в которой матери-одиночке приходится справляться с двумя неуправляемыми подростками.</p><p>В какой-то момент Джерому надоело играть в убийственные гляделки с Крейном, и он начал медленно собирать разбросанные по столу карты в колоду, словно в этом было какое-то особое наслаждение.</p><p>– Что, мистер Тетч, – голос его приобрёл разоблачительный оттенок, – снова выпросил свеженький выпуск у той новенькой охранницы с прыщавым лицом?</p><p>– Ну, не всё же Вам, мой дорогой друг, персонал обольщать, – Шляпник слегка тряхнул газетой в руках.</p><p>Джером лишь ухмыльнулся с видом, довольнее самого сытого в мире кота, и продолжил медленно стаскивать по одной карте с края стола и аккуратно помещать их на вершину собираемой колоды. Он и вправду был доволен собой, если подумать: он собрал вокруг себя большую часть заключённых Аркхема, включая двух самых мозговитых из них; он держит в страхе не только всю эту психушку, но и город, что стоит за её стенами; и у его ног находится самая желанная всем Аркхемом, самая проблемная и самая красивая девушка на всём чёртовом свете! Не то, что бы он был удивлён всему этому... Но как же было приятно иногда вспомнить о своих победах.</p><p>Сшитые уголки его губ потянулись ещё шире, когда Джером перевернул последнюю карту на столе. С неё ему улыбался цветной Джокер.</p><p>Вдруг у него перед глазами всё потемнело, как будто в один миг кто-то потушил свет в безоконной комнате, а его глаза накрыли плотно сжатые пальцы чьих-то тёплых и таких мягких рук. Да уж, действительно, чьих же? Об этом было абсолютно не трудно догадаться, особенно если принять во внимание раздражённый тяжкий вздох, вышедший из-под мешка Крейна.</p><p>– А, это ты, Рози, – сказал Джером, расплывшись в улыбке. – Всё никак не можешь забыть, как мы крышесносно провели прошлую ночку? Такое не забыть, верно, милая?</p><p>Обескураженный Тетч аж уронил на стол газету, а после за ней следом спустилась и его челюсть. Крейн издал ещё один вздох исполинской тяжести и отвернулся от всего этого, чтобы хотя бы создать для себя иллюзию изолированности от всего, что сейчас будет происходить. Когда девушка за спиной Джерома убрала руки от его лица, он обернулся, как ни в чём не бывало. А на него ошарашенным взглядом смотрела Виктория Айрис, которую будто бы огрели по голове чем-то тяжёлым.</p><p>– А, док, это ты, – выдал Джером, продолжая свой спектакль, и обворожительно улыбнулся. – Как делишки?</p><p>Немигающий взгляд девушки буквально прилип к Джерому, пытаясь вытянуть из него объяснения. Вик не могла выдавить из себя ни слова, не могла даже нормально вздохнуть. Одна лишь мысль «Он что, с кем-то спит?» перетрясла все её чувства, словно в блендере. А Джером сидел, смотрел прямо в её лицо и наслаждался этой смесью шока, обиды и подступающего гнева.</p><p>– Ты бы... видела своё лицо! – и откинувшийся назад Валеска в голос расхохотался. Смех захлестнул его, как лихая волна, и Джером начал даже не то, что смеяться, а почти кричать от смеха.</p><p>Она должна была догадаться, что этот недоделанный шутник снова играет с ней! Резко осознав это, Вик поджала губы, звучно глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза, прогоняя злость. «Ты не должна его бить, не должна, Виктория. Он – твой пациент, к тому же, больной на всю голову. Простим ему это». И док со всей силы стукнула этого задыхающегося от хохота придурка по плечу, по спине, потом снова по плечу, и в итоге не заметила, как налетела на него с кулачной атакой, словно обиженная школьница. Когда и до Джервиса дошла суть происходящего, он выдал облегчённое «фух» и с улыбкой поприветствовал доктора, отложив в сторону газету.</p><p>– Как ты могла подумать, что меня может привлечь какая-то низкопробная выпечка, когда на моей тарелке лежит кусочек такого сладенького тыквенного пирога? – недоумевал Джером.</p><p>– В твоих аналогиях всегда слишком много сладкого, а сахар вреден, между прочим, это я тебе как врач говорю, – холодно отвечала ему Вик, не в силах отпустить Джерому его тупой розыгрыш.</p><p>Теперь за этим столом сидели четверо: к трём самым опасным заключённым этой оздоровительной тюрьмы присоединилась ещё и их любимая Доктор-люблю-проводить-время-с-отбитыми-психопатами. Её до ослепления белый халатик в толпе изношенных, потёртых, грязных полосатых униформ смотрелся весьма контрастно, и на девушку, как и всегда, когда она оказывалась окружена толпой заключённых, вновь было направлено множество взглядов.</p><p>– Скажи, а ты всегда такая ревнивая, или только когда дело касается меня? – зубоскалил Валеска.</p><p>– Не льсти себе. Я всего лишь немного удивилась, – Вик гнула свою линию, не желая признаваться ни себе, ни кому-то ещё в том, что в тот момент она действительно чуть не задохнулась от ревности.</p><p>– И именно поэтому отбила мне плечи до синяков? Они, кстати, болят, дорогуша.</p><p>– Это я ещё не била. Так, слегка погладила.</p><p>– Ой, какая страшная и опасная, вы только гляньте на неё, гроза всего Готэма, боюсь, дрожу в страхе! – Джером театрально всплеснул руками, а затем проворным движением быстренько приобнял доктора и подвинул её к себе, уткнувшись носом в её щёку. Вик сию секунду его оттолкнула и, покраснев лицом, живо вернулась в исходное положение. Всё это произошло так быстро, что мало кто и заметил.</p><p>Для Виктории Айрис уже стало обыденным делом время от времени заходить в это помещение и подолгу задерживаться за разговорами с Джеромом и его друзьями. И, если ещё месяц назад она старательно боролась с жутким желанием сблизиться с этой троицей и следила за тем, чтобы её не так часто видели в их компании, то уже сегодня она намеренно ослабила контроль. Виктория устала думать о каждом своём шаге, да и лишать себя приятных эмоций от общения ей больше не хотелось. В конце концов, рядом с этими преступниками она чувствовала себя защищённее, чем в собственном доме.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис, свет моих очей, – обратился к девушке кокетливо улыбающийся парень в шляпе, – знаете, Ваш усталый вид и синяки под глазами кричат мне о том, что Вы сегодня явно ещё не пили чай. Я прав?</p><p>Девушка сконфузилась: её усталый вид и синяки кричали явно не о недостатке чая в организме.</p><p>– Эм... Ну, да, не пила, – ответила Айрис.</p><p>И Джервис, недовольно покачав головой, мигом достал откуда-то из-под стола свой любимый чайник-заварник и чашку с блюдцем и начал наполнять ёмкость ароматным напитком, приговаривая:</p><p>– Так не пойдёт. Скорее, док, возьмите чашечку руками.<br/>   Чай – это лучшее, что могло произойти сегодня с Вами!</p><p>Из Вик невольно вырвался умилённый смешок, и она, в очередной раз смущённая трепетным вниманием этого славного парня, ответила, протягивая руки, чтобы принять угощение:</p><p>– Лучшее, что сегодня могло со мной произойти, это Вы, мистер Тетч.</p><p>– Эй, теперь <em>я</em> ревную! – встрепенулся Джером, отвлёкшись от тасования своей карточной колоды. Но Виктория и Джервис продолжали свой подслащённый чаем разговор, не обращая на рыжего никакого внимания.</p><p>– Вам всегда удаётся поднять мне настроение, – мило улыбнулась она, отпив из чашки. – Вам и Вашему чудесному чаю.</p><p>– Мне и моему чудесному чаю всего лишь случается вытащить из Вас ту самую прекрасную девушку, способную одной лишь своей улыбкой осветить каждый мрачный уголок этого скверного места и подарить каждой заблудшей душе исцеление.</p><p>– Вообще-то я как бы всё ещё здесь, – Джером скрипел зубами и нервно барабанил пальцами по столу.</p><p>– Своё исцеление Вы уж точно заслужили, мистер Тетч, – и Виктория лучезарно улыбнулась Шляпнику, что сей миг схватился за сердце с влюблённым видом.</p><p>– Ах, доктор, прошу, зовите меня Джервис.</p><p>– Да ну прекратите, в конце-то концов! – не выдержал резко обернувшийся к ним Крейн. – Тошнит уже от вас.</p><p>Как ни странно, но претензия Пугала получила поддержку со стороны Джерома (впервые!). Виктория и Джервис вынуждено прекратили свой разговор, и девушка, не мигая, уставилась на парня в мешке. Смущённый Джонатан мигом отвернулся, но периодически бросал на докторшу короткие взгляды, а потому вскоре заметил, как она улыбнулась, глядя на него.</p><p>– Что? – раздражённо фыркнул Пугало.</p><p>– Ничего, – улыбка не сошла с её губ, даже когда Вик отпивала чай. – Просто вспомнила Ваше лицо, мистер Крейн, и то, какой умилительной может быть Ваша дикость.</p><p>– Будешь со мной играть, женщина, и я!..</p><p>– Почему я Вам так не нравлюсь? – в лоб спросила Айрис, решив наконец-то разобраться с неприязнью Крейна. И тот на первых порах слегка сконфузился, занервничал, начал ёрзать на скамье, тихо, едва слышно раздражённо рычать, словно его загнали в угол, но всё-таки ответил:</p><p>– Ты странная... для врача этой прогнившей дыры. Всё время ошиваешься рядом с нами, как будто пытаешься что-то разнюхать. Ты подчиняешься Стрейнджу, ты не можешь быть нашим другом.</p><p>– В Вас растёт паранойя, мистер Крейн, и неуверенность. Вам кажется, будто все вокруг хотят Вам навредить, – спокойно отвечала ему Виктория, так, словно вела терапевтическую беседу. – Но ведь Вы уже достаточное количество времени позволяете себе доверять двум определённым людям, и за всё это время они ещё не предали Вас. Я однажды защитила Ваши интересы перед профессором Стрейнджем, но всё ещё не заслужила Вашего доверия. Либо я вызываю в Вас нечто более агрессивное, чем простой скепсис, либо Вы, мистер Крейн, мастер прятать настоящие эмоции за своей «колючестью» и маскировать её под специфичную форму выражения своей симпатии.</p><p>– Ну вот, мешкоголовый, ты разбудил мозгоправа! Кто тебя просил! – сказал Джером, ударив пальцем по одной из карт, выстроенных в башенку, и запустив её прям в лицо (в мешок) Джонатану. Да начнётся очередная перебранка!</p><p>Разговор о причинах неприязни Джонатана Крейна к Виктории Айрис так и остался незавершённым, и никто из них не стал его продолжать. Ничего принципиально нового она от него и не узнала: его недоверие было очевидно уже давно. По правде говоря, Виктория и не питала столь наивных надежд на доверие хотя бы одного из этой троицы. Даже насчёт Джерома у неё не было нужной уверенности. Вик прекрасно знала, с кем имеет дело: такие люди, как Тетч, Крейн и Валеска, не могут позволить себе столь непозволительную роскошь, как доверие. Но она была другой, и она тянулась к ним, к этим людям, что никогда не будут ей доверять.</p><p>Если Виктория на сегодня подумала оставить попытки убедить Крейна в своей искренности, то вот Тетч решил прочитать своему грубому другу лекцию о том, как следует общаться с благосклонными к нему людьми, в частности – с представительницами прекрасного пола. Посмотрев на них, как на пару супругов, наконец-то нашедших умиротворение в привычных для себя спорах, Джером перевернулся на скамье и облокотился на стол с устремлённым взглядом на происходящее в других уголках комнаты отдыха. Виктория тоже развернулась спиной к столу, за которым они сидели, и пододвинулась поближе к рыжеволосому. Теперь, когда Джервис и Джонатан были заняты отдельным разговором, Вик могла поведать Джерому о том, что сегодня привело её к нему.</p><p>– Боюсь, скоро мне придётся уйти... из Аркхема, – начала она, безрадостно глядя на остатки чая в своей чашке. Джером наклонил голову в её сторону и заинтересованно уставился на девушку. – Здесь стало слишком опасно для меня.</p><p>– А разве не на этой помойке ты пряталась от своего кошмара? – взметнул бровями Джером. – Помнится, ты так поэтично высказалась о том, что переполненный маньяками и убийцами дурдом по иронии судьбы является для тебя самым безопасным местом в этом городе, что я чуть было не начал верить в Санта Клауса.</p><p>– Стрейндж... – Айрис осеклась и на всякий случай пододвинулась ещё ближе и снизила голос до полушёпота. – Он что-то сделал со мной, с моим телом, с моей головой, я не знаю. Он не признаётся в этом, но я уверена. Теперь я боюсь подолгу оставаться в Аркхеме. Я стараюсь держаться кого-нибудь из расположенных ко мне докторов или охранников и никогда не оставаться одной. Ночевать в кабинете теперь тоже не могу себе позволить. Когда сижу там одна в полной тишине, – в голосе девушки появилась тень неподдельного страха, – мне всё время кажется, будто ручка двери медленно проворачивается, чтобы впустить в мой кабинет какое-то страшно рычащее чудовище. Этот рык начинает звучать в моей голове белым шумом всякий раз, когда я переступаю порог лечебницы. Но он исчезает на какое-то время, пока я нахожусь рядом с тобой.</p><p>– В чём проблема, док? Просто забирай всё своё добро из кабинета и въезжай в мою уютную камеру. Я давно мечтаю о соседе. А о <em>соседке</em> вообще и не мечтал!</p><p>– Я не шучу, Джером, – Вик нахмурилась. Ну почему сейчас он не может быть капельку серьёзнее! – Я чувствую, что, если останусь в Аркхеме ещё хоть на месяц, я... – «Сойду с ума» – вот, что едва не сорвалось с её языка. Но Виктория знала, Джерому такое говорить нельзя. – Я могу пострадать ещё больше. Знаешь, это место устроило мне неплохую встряску за эти пять месяцев. Наверное, пора остановиться, – после этих слов на губах девушки промелькнула грустная полуулыбка. – Но я не могу просто взять и уйти. Аркхем меня так просто не отпустит. Меня здесь кое-что держит.</p><p>– Кое-кто, – уверенно исправил её Валеска, покачав указательным пальцем напротив её лица и расплывшись в польщённой улыбке.</p><p>– Верно. Ты и сам всё знаешь, – согласилась Вик. Скрывать очевидное было бы глупо. – Поэтому я бы хотела, чтобы, когда я покину это место... – девушка наклонилась к уху Джерома и прошептала: – Ты тоже его покинул.</p><p>Этим заявлением она заставила его на несколько секунд застыть без движения. Джером не ожидал от своей ненаглядной докторши таких слов хотя бы потому, что уже давно думал об этом: о том, что однажды Виктория может предложить ему свободу. Но его размышления на эту тему сошлись на его уверенности в том, что им обоим нравится играть в свою маленькую игру здесь, в стенах жуткой психбольницы, тонущей в криках грешников. Именно здесь родилась их безумная история, и именно здесь она и должна оставаться.</p><p>– Прости, Птичка, – ответил ей Джером. На его губах не было привычной улыбки, а в голосе задержалось разочарование. – Но мне пока что рано покидать это гнёздышко. Как, собственно говоря, и тебе. Уходить прежде, чем закончится представление, это дурной тон. Особенно, когда у тебя билеты на самые лучшие места.</p><p>– Кажется, моё «лучшее место» вовсе не в зрительном зале, а на сцене.</p><p>Джером медленно повернул голову к ней и жадно оскалился, точно гиена.</p><p>– Видишь, – сказал он. – Ты и сама всё понимаешь.</p><p>Всё так, в этих стенах уже давно шёл затянувшийся спектакль с доктором Викторией Айрис и маньяком-убийцей Джеромом Валеской в главных ролях. Но из двух актёров сценарий знал лишь один, а актриса играла наугад. Самое опасное импровизационное шоу, в котором она когда-либо участвовала, вело её по краю пропасти. Виктории было страшно находиться в центре постановки, финал которой виделся ей размыто. Страшно... и до одурения захватывающе!</p><p>– А если я всё же уйду? – с любопытством спросила Айрис. – Ты сделаешь с лечебницей то же самое, что сделал в тот раз, когда я прекратила наши сеансы?</p><p>– Хм. Нет, – Джером пробежался утрированно задумчивым взглядом по потолку. – Я не стану делать то же самое. Одна и та же шутка, рассказанная дважды, перестаёт быть смешной. То, что я сделал тогда, покажется всему Аркхему невинной игрой в песочнице по сравнению с тем, что ждёт эту дурку на твои следующие проводы. Я устрою из этого места такой фейерверк, который ты увидишь из любой точки города. А если понадобится – из любой точки земного шара.</p><p>Виктория усмехнулась. Она знала, что его ответ будет звучать подобным образом, и ей почему-то оказалось даже приятно услышать эти слова. Очередное доказательство того, что она небезразлична Джерому, согревало её и заставляло несдержанно улыбаться. Ах, какой же приятной стала мысль о том, что этот псих готов ради неё сравнять с землёй целое здание!</p><p>– И вот ещё что, док, – добавил Джером и, совершенно не тушуясь, разместил свою ладонь на коленке доктора Айрис. – Ты ведь не думаешь, что кто-то в этой вонючей психушке может обижать мою маленькую пугливую Птичку и оставаться безнаказанным? Нашему доброму лысому другу стоит быть осторожнее.</p><p>Виктория после этого чуть не сломала себе лицо в предательски довольной улыбке, которую она постаралась спрятать за опущенной головой. А ещё она спешно освободила своё колено от руки Джерома, иначе с минуты на минуту сгорела бы от стыда. Нет, она вовсе не продолжала свою конспираторскую политику «между мной и моим пациентом ничего нет и быть не может», ведь в этой больнице уже почти не осталось людей, которые бы не судачили о полоумной докторше, пьющей на рабочем месте и совращающей своего пациента. Виктория больше никому и ничего не пыталась доказывать: всё одно – бесполезно. Однако такие откровенные жесты на публике, как прикосновение, которое Джером только что себе позволил, её попросту смущали, как любую нормальную девушку. Смущали и... неприлично возбуждали.</p><p>Скоро за их спинами раздался нарочный кашель Джервиса Тетча, заставивший Айрис и Валеску обернуться. Шляпник с хитрой улыбкой пытал их взглядом, придерживая лицо поставленными на стол руками, а рядом с ним полубоком сидел Крейн и косо поглядывал на раздражающую его парочку. Как много эти двое слышали из их с Джеромом разговора, Виктория могла лишь догадываться, так как ничего комментировать и спрашивать они, к счастью, не стали.</p><p>Тетч предложил им всем вчетвером сыграть в карты. Но, прежде чем Джером с азартной ухмылкой начал исполнять флориши*, а Крейн раздражённо заявил, что он больше с рыжими шулерами не играет, к их столику вдруг несмело подошёл громила Тони Дойер. Подошёл и молча встал, что говорится, над душой.</p><p>– Тебе кого, сынок? – преодолев напряжённую пятисекундную тишину между ними, спросил Джером.</p><p>– Птичку, – пробасил Дойер и указал большим толстым пальцем на доктора Айрис. – Мы хотим, чтобы Птичка спела.</p><p>– Да вы, должно быть, шутите! – тихо вздохнула Вик, схватившись за голову. Она ведь так давно не пела и решила, что об этом уже все забыли. Оказывается, пациентам, соскучившимся по чудесному пению доктора, нужно было лишь подходящее время, чтобы подловить её.</p><p>Когда же Виктория огляделась вокруг, то заметила, какими умоляющими глазами на неё смотрят все присутствующие в комнате заключённые, и с каким замиранием они ждут её ответа. Со всех сторон посыпались сначала ненавязчивые просьбы услышать завораживающее пение доктора Айрис, а затем это потихоньку переросло в бурное скандирование её прозвища. Снова, как в тот странный, но поистине незабываемый вечер, Виктория почувствовала себя кем-то очень важной; кем-то, кто способна доставать с неба звёзды и вручать их этим потерянным людям, как последний проблеск надежды.</p><p>– Ну? – Джером повернулся к своей подруге, и на его губах играла провокационная улыбка. – Что будешь делать?</p><p>– То, чего ты от меня и ждёшь, – блистать в свете софитов, – ответила она, с ухмылкой глядя в его страстно смотрящие зелёные глаза.</p><p>В этот раз Птичку долго уговаривать не пришлось, и через пару секунд, потребовавшихся Виктории, чтобы снять туфли и забраться на стол, довольная публика задрала головы, загалдела и засвистела в предвкушении. Джером не смог сдержать удивления на лице, ведь док снова делала то, чего он от неё не ждал. Она должна была начать придумывать миллион причин, чтобы отказаться от выступления, и, даже если бы она в конечном итоге и согласилась, то аркхемцам пришлось бы знатно попотеть, чтобы добиться от неё хоть одной песенки. Но нет – она почти без раздумий лихо скинула туфли и со странной довольной улыбкой вскочила на стол, словно только и ждала этого момента. Теперь, подумал Джером, эту девушку стало куда сложнее читать.</p><p>– Итак, – доктор взмахнула руками, призывая своего зрителя к тишине, и спросила: – Какую песню Вы хотите, чтобы я спела? Грустную или весёлую?</p><p>– Весёлую! Да. Весёлую! Развесели нас, док! Пой, Птичка, пой!</p><p>Пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить подходящую по настроению песню, и Виктория начала отбивать ритм ногами и хлопками в ладоши. Заворожённые аркхемцы, словно загипнотизированные, начали повторять за ней, и, когда вся комната наполнилась слаженными хлопками и топотом, образовавшим нужный такт, Виктория вступила. Сегодня она уже не боялась петь, не боялась ошибиться с тональностью, не попасть в ноту, не боялась смотреть в лица глазевших на неё заключённых, не боялась бодро двигаться в такт музыке, играющей в её голове. Они задавали ей темп, и именно поэтому Виктория не чувствовала себя одинокой исполнительницей на огромной сцене. Ведь сегодня, в отличие от прошлого раза, певице аккомпанировал её воодушевлённый зритель.</p><p>Слова её песни проникали в каждого, даже самого неотёсанного бугая, и на лицах заключённых, без остановки бьющих в ладоши, быстро засияли счастливые улыбки. Охрана была не то в смятении, не то в ужасе от происходящего внутри комнаты отдыха, но, чтобы они там не испытывали, увидев голосистую девушку в белом халате, что в мгновение ока завела собравшуюся вокруг неё толпу полосатых рубашек, они больше не смогли отвести глаз от неё.</p><p>Своей песней Виктория призывала всех слушающих её всегда держаться вместе, никогда не сдаваться, идти рука об руку, ведь только будучи единым целым можно победить. Она пела о неправильном мире, который можно легко перевернуть с ног на голову, но лишь оставаясь вместе. Это была та самая песня, которую не следовало петь отравленным безумием умам, но Виктория сейчас не думала об этом. Ей нравилась эта песня, ей нравилось стоять выше всех в этой комнате, ей нравилось сиять для этих умалишённых маньяков и убийц.</p><p>Когда первый куплет и припев были спеты, Джером вдруг подскочил на ноги и обернулся к слушателям, раскинув руки в стороны и прогремев:</p><p>– А чего это мы притихли? Подпеваем, мальчики и девочки, да погромче, чтобы я каждого слышал!</p><p>И он вновь обернулся к Виктории, отхлопывая ей ритм. Он видел, как благодарно засияла её улыбка при взгляде на него, прежде чем она начала петь второй куплет.</p><p>То, что вдруг начало происходить с Викторией Айрис, было похоже на наркотическое опьянение. Ещё недавно стесняющаяся петь на публике, сегодня она увлечённо поёт и танцует, да ещё и такие смелые песни. Буквально пару минут назад эта девушка дрожащим голосом рассказывала о том, как ей страшно оставаться в Аркхеме, а уже сейчас с самой солнечной и широкой улыбкой, способной растопить все ледники мира, кружится на столе под собственное динамичное пение. Джером просто не мог не хлопать ей, не мог не улыбаться, не мог отвести от неё восхищённого взгляда. Ему хотелось смеяться, и чтобы эта сумасшедшая девушка смеялась вместе с ним так звонко, как только может. Именно такой – сияющей, не думающей ни о чём, совершенно безбашенной – Джером и хотел увидеть её с момента их первой встречи.</p><p>Этот момент – миг абсолютной потери контроля над собственными ограничениями – дал Виктории Айрис ощущения свободного полёта, словно за её спиной расправились крылья и несли её куда-то далеко от всех проблем, от всех её кошмаров. Песня давала ей силы, а возможность придать своему голосу форму раскрепощала. Виктория забыла, где она, кто вокруг неё, кто она сама такая. Ведь единственным, что может быть важно, сейчас стала лишь песня и неистовое желание петь и танцевать, пока все эти восхищённые зачарованные взгляды неотрывно прикованы к ней и пока в её голове гремят барабаны.</p><p>В какой-то момент Виктории показалось, что лишь она одна управляет происходящим и каждым присутствующим здесь человеком, точно марионетками. Заключённые продолжали отбивать ей ритм, они громко подпевали ей повторяющиеся слова припева, двигались, качались, танцевали, и всё это лишь потому, что она стояла на этом столе и сияла для них. Виктория обводила глазами всех своих слушателей и не могла поверить, что всё это действительно происходит с ней. Стоящий прямо возле стола Джером любовался ею, высоко задрав голову, хлопал ей, широко улыбался и пританцовывал. Джервис поднял руки над головой, хлопая в ладоши, и громко подпевал словам её песни. И даже стоящий где-то в стороне от всего этого Джонатан покачивал головой в такт музыке. Это было не что иное, как магия! Не удивительно, что именно этот момент вдруг заставил Викторию понять: она нужна Аркхему, а Аркхем нужен ей.</p><p>Скоро Виктория уже даже и не пела толком – песню за неё хором продолжали заключённые, а она, как заведённая, продолжала танцевать им на радость, будто в трансе. Но вдруг неожиданный громкий, вернее даже сказать, оглушающий удар дубинки о металлические прутья решётки испортил всё веселье. Полосатые рубашки перестали танцевать и петь, на их лицах сначала дрогнул испуг, а потом появилось негодование, с которым вся толпа вмиг перевела взгляд на охрану.</p><p>Виктория, готовая отчитать охрану за вмешательство, обернулась через плечо и... сей миг замерла в оледенелом ужасе. По ту сторону решётки за спиной посторонившегося охранника стоял Нэйтон Айрис, и взгляд его был полон осуждения и отвращения.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис, к Вам гости, – сообщил охранник, отпирая клетку.</p><p>Но она так и стояла на этом столе, обескураженная, растерянная, сбитая с толку, как будто её только что выдернули из самого прекрасного сна и бросили в кошмар реальной жизни. «Что он здесь делает? Зачем он здесь?» – единственная мысль, бившаяся в скомканных мыслях, начинала остужать голову. Расстроенные прерванным концертом заключённые в полной тишине с мольбой смотрели на доктора, надеясь, что она проигнорирует охрану и останется с ними ещё хоть на минутку. Но ледяной взгляд серо-голубых глаз вновь сковал её.</p><p>Виктория посмотрела под ноги: нужно спускаться, её звездный час окончен. Джером мигом подал ей руку и помог слезть со стола, а Джервис угодливо поднёс и поставил перед ней её туфли. Обувшись, Виктория выпрямилась и сделала трудный вздох. Джером внимательно смотрел на неё, изредка поглядывая на Нэйтона, и изучал её вновь увенчанное отчаянием лицо. От той веселящейся Птички вмиг ничего не осталось. Она подняла на него глаза, и Джером увидел в них немой крик о помощи, словно ей срочно нужно было ухватиться за кого-то, чтобы зверь, вцепившийся в её ноги, не утащил её под землю. Но любовь к геройству и самопожертвованию у этой девушки было не отнять, поэтому она развернулась и направилась к выходу из комнаты отдыха.</p><p>– Эй, Пташка, – окликнул её Джером, и девушка обернулась к нему, – не забывай того, что я тебе сказал.</p><p>Как же ей захотелось прыгнуть за его спину, спрятаться за ней от того, кто ждал её по ту сторону клетки, и никогда не выходить из этой комнаты, полной психов, которые её так ценят. Но это желание пришлось проглотить. Док кивнула в ответ Джерому и удалилась к выходу.</p><p>Увидеть это бесстрастное бледное лицо в стенах Аркхема было чем-то нереальным, словно чьим-то плохим розыгрышем. Виктория чувствовала, как дрожит в преддверии разговора с мужем. Теперь монстр добрался до неё даже в месте, возведённом для укрытия. Стены крепости рухнули. Бежать больше некуда.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Флориш – жонглирование картами, перебрасывание карт из руки в руку.</p><p>Крайнюю сцену главы мне помогала писать песня Nickelback "When we stand together". Она же повлияла и на название главы. Не знаю, почему, она никак не связана с происходящими в фанфике событиями, просто, когда я думала о сцене, где Виктория поёт заключённым, у меня играла эта песня. И так вышло, что она хорошо легла на видеоряд в моей голове. Вот и всё :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Глава 16. Спектакль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>В этой главе, в отличие от всех предыдущих, в тексте начинают активно употребляться нецензурные выражения, потому что без «крепкого словца» то, что тут происходит, уже очень трудно описать.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Любой хороший спектакль в своей постановке начинается с замирающего молчания в момент, когда концертный зал погружается во мрак. Несколько вырванных из контекста секунд, призванных дать неразогретому зрителю мгновение на то, чтобы осознать «Я готов увидеть представление, дайте мне зрелище». И вот наконец-то на сцене появляются актёры.</p><p>Как только решётчатая дверь клетки за спиной Виктории Айрис закрылась, а заключённые, расстроенные прерванным концертом, разбрелись по углам комнаты отдыха, Джером присел на скамью за столом, где сидел ещё до того, как одна абсолютно сумасшедшая девица в белом халате запрыгнула на стол и раскачала толпу. Его глаза ни на секунду не отпускали спину доктора Айрис, как будто, отведи он взгляд хоть на мгновение, пропустит всё самое интересное. Он согнулся над своими коленями и приготовился внимательно следить за разворачивающимся в коридоре шоу.</p><p>Эти несколько шагов, что Виктория сделала навстречу мужу, казалось, тянулись уже несколько часов, хотя и минуты не прошло. Нэйтон стоял в серо-зелёном полумраке пустого коридора, и его взгляд давил, порицал, стыдил. Это не был взгляд ни на жену, ни на девушку, ни на человека – так обычно смотрят на смердящий мусорный пакет, полный отходов, который оставили у двери и забыли на неделю.</p><p>– Отвратительно, – процедил сквозь зубы Нэйтон, и его губы скривились.</p><p>И снова всё превращается в игру, в стратегию, где Виктория должна с абсолютной точностью просчитать каждый свой шаг, каждое слово, каждый взгляд с учётом локации и настроения Айриса. Одна ошибка – и всё станет ещё дерьмовее, чем было.</p><p>Она догадалась, отчего его взгляд метает гневные искры, но предпочла ничего не спрашивать и ничего не отвечать. Однако Нэйтону не нужны были её вопросы, чтобы выказать своё недовольство.</p><p>– Что ты там делала? Прыгала на столе перед шайкой кричащих психов? Ты вообще в своём уме, родная? Хотя, о чём я вообще... – с губ Нэйтона сорвалась усмешка будто бы самому себе. – Я думал, ты здесь врачом работаешь, а не... шутом.</p><p>Виктория чувствовала себя грязью на его ботинке, мерзкой, надоедливой, никак не отлипающей, сколько бы её не тёрли. Все эти горькие унижения и насмешки были грязной тряпкой, которой Нэйтон увлечённо бил по лицу своей жене, пока та прожёвывала и проглатывала оскорбления.</p><p>– Это терапия, – сказала Виктория, но ей показалось, будто её голос вовсе и не прозвучал. Она не могла заставить себя даже взглянуть на мужчину.</p><p>Сейчас ей особенно трудно было придерживаться спокойствия: после резкого всплеска адреналина и огромного прилива беспричинной радости, что она испытала несколько минут назад, её тут же бросило в кипящий котёл страха и тревоги. Эта химическая смесь становилась всё опаснее, шипела и пузырилась, выливаясь за края пробирки, готовая вот-вот взорваться.</p><p>– Знаешь, – сказал Нэйтон и сунул руки в карманы своего длинного чёрного пальто, – я не хочу, чтобы в скором времени люди в городе шептались о том, что жена мэра развлекает сидящих в психушке преступников, прыгая перед ними на столе, как дрессированная собачонка. Поэтому будь добра, прекрати позорить моё имя. Если и дальше будешь практиковать свою, так называемую, терапию, я сделаю так, что ты больше ни на один стол не сможешь залезть.</p><p>Как же Виктории хотелось закрыть глаза, открыть и вновь увидеть перед собой ликующую толпу, подпевающую ей. Улыбающуюся, аплодирующую, восхищённую толпу безумцев. Ей хотелось быть луной, светящей в ночном небе, а не мусорным пакетом, в сторону которого кидают косые взгляды и морщат нос.</p><p>– Зачем ты приехал? – прямо спросила она, желая лишь окончания этого разговора.</p><p>– Вообще-то я здесь по делам. Ваш директор дальновидный человек: он знает, с кем и когда нужно налаживать связи, чтобы лечебница в дальнейшем получила необходимое внимание Городского Совета. А потом я подумал: раз уж я здесь, навещу-ка я свою любимую жену, посмотрю, чем она занимается на своей работе. Лучше бы не видел, конечно, – его губы вновь сложились ломаной линией. Усиленная демонстрация разочарования приносила ему невероятное чувство самоутверждения. – Но я не просто так нашёл тебя. Сегодня в пять Обри Джеймс ждёт нас на своём приёме. Конечно, я попытался объяснить ему, что у тебя много работы, но мистер Джеймс горит необузданным желанием увидеть меня в компании моей красавицы жены, которую он так давно не видел. Поэтому в четыре ты должна быть дома. Хорошо, милая?</p><p>Как же всё это стало до тошноты нелепо! Сил проглатывать подобную чушь уже просто не было. Виктория выдохнула усмешку и закусила нижнюю губу, сдерживая расползающуюся по лицу улыбку. Сама не зная, зачем, она украдкой бросила взгляд на комнату отдыха. Наверное, потому, что она знала: Джером сейчас за ней наблюдает. И она не ошиблась. Он будто бы стоял прямо рядом с ней и держал за руку, и одно лишь воображение его присутствия придало девушке сил.</p><p>– Нет, – ответила Вик, по-прежнему смотря на Джерома в другом конце коридора, и вдруг отчего-то улыбнулась.</p><p>– Что, прости? – Нэйтон чуть наклонил голову.</p><p>– Ты должен был быть более убедительным, когда объяснял мистеру Джеймсу, что у меня много работы. Я никуда не поеду. Не хочу позорить тебя ещё больше, <em>милый</em>.</p><p>В чернеющем зелёном свете казалось, будто глаза Нэйтона, которыми он не мигая впился в супругу, вот-вот бы выпрыгнули из глазниц от напряжения. Тень его высокой фигуры на стене дрогнула, и Айрис начал надвигаться на жену.</p><p>– Нет... Нет, ты поедешь. Поедешь, как миленькая, – его звенящий едва сдерживаемым гневом голос ударился о холодные стены. Виктория хотела сохранить расстояние между ними, но Нэйтон в мгновение ока подступился ближе, схватил девушку за запястья и притянул к себе. – Ты приедешь домой к четырём часам, наденешь своё самое лучшее платье, сделаешь красивую причёску, накрасишь глазки, наденешь то дорогое колье, что я подарил тебе на свадьбу, возьмёшь меня под руку, и мы поедем на приём к мэру, где ты весь вечер будешь мило улыбаться каждому встречному, пока у тебя лицо в судороге не сведёт.</p><p>Его лицо оказалось отвратительно близко. Так близко, что можно было разглядеть каждую конвульсивно дёргающуюся мышцу. Ледяные длинные пальцы его левой руки подобрались к лицу Виктории и сжали щёки, а правая рука крепко обхватила всю кисть её руки. Она дёрнулась, чтобы отпрянуть, но уже было слишком поздно: Нэйтон надёжно держал её возле себя, нависая над ней зловещей чёрной тенью с горящими дьявольскими глазами. Сейчас он и вправду стал похож на чудовище, каких обычно представляют себе маленькие дети. А всё, о чём могла сейчас думать Вик, непроизвольно глядя в его налившиеся кровью глаза, это колье, которого у неё больше не было. Неужели Нэйтон узнал?</p><p>– Будешь послушной девочкой, – прошептал Айрис, обдав лицо дрожащей в его руках девушки раскалённым дыханием, – и тогда, может быть, не факт, мне не придётся снова объяснять тебе очевидные вещи через боль.</p><p>Виктория с силой выдавила ему ухмылку, превозмогая давление пальцев на щёки. Он не тронет её здесь, на глазах у дюжины людей. Всё это лишь жалкие попытки воззвать к её страху, пустившему корни глубоко в её сердце. Но Нэйтон ещё не знал, что Виктория начала усиленно выкорчёвывать из себя этот сорняк.</p><p>Если бы только она сдалась, если бы по-прежнему оставалась пугливой маленькой мышкой, того, что произошло дальше, не случилось бы. Викторию не постигло бы такое тяжёлое разочарование... и такая невозможная боль.</p><p>На миг подарив Виктории облегчённое ощущение победы, Нэйтон вдруг ослабил хватку. И, не успела она удивиться его великодушию, как его лихой кулак оказался под её рёбрами. Девушку почти подбросило над полом, и она чуть было не повисла на его согнутой в локте руке, как на крюке. Из глаз чуть не посыпались искры, а внутренние органы едва не выскользнули наружу через глотку. Жгучая боль согнула Викторию пополам, не позволяя даже сделать вздох: от одной попытки наполнить лёгкие кислородом ей казалось, будто в них вонзаются заострённые концы переломанных рёбер. Нэйтон заботливо поддерживал её под руки, не позволяя терять равновесие. А Виктория глазами, полными слёз, в недоумении смотрела в сторону стоящей у дверей комнаты отдыха охраны. Но только они в её сторону не смотрели.</p><p>Вся эта пьеса, поставленная на скорую руку, а потому так быстро вышедшая из-под контроля, теперь нуждалась в выходе ключевого персонажа. Джером вовсе не был зрителем, что безучастно наблюдает за развитием событий, – он был «гвоздём» программы.</p><p>– Мистер Тетч! – Валеска жестом подозвал к себе друга, но ни на секунду не отвёл взгляда от Айрисов. Джервис сей миг оказался подле него, и Джером заговорил быстро и нервно: – Нам нужна операция «Вечеринка в честь приезда любимой бабули».</p><p>– Организуем, – кивнул Шляпник и оперативно развернулся в полной боевой готовности выполнить просьбу рыжеволосого, но тот вновь его окликнул:</p><p>– Мистер Тетч! Бабуля о-о-очень недовольна тем, как я живу.</p><p>– Ну ещё бы, – и, пожав плечами, Тетч ускакал делать то, что он умеет лучше всего, – наводить нехилый шорох в чёрно-белых полосатых рядах.</p><p>Виктория начала откашливать всю свою боль на одежду держащего её Нэйтона. Тогда он брезгливо оттолкнул от себя жену, и та, ударившись плечом о стену, сползла вниз и села на холодном полу. Она не позволяла себе убрать руку от рёбер, как будто, сделай она это, тут же развалится, точно песчаная башня. А ещё она не позволяла себе отвести глаз от Нэйтона. С каждым разом смотреть в его абсолютно спокойное лицо и пытаться отыскать хоть кроху человеческих эмоций становилось всё увлекательнее. Интересно, а он находит увлекательным разглядывание её искажённого болью лица?</p><p>– Думаешь, те охранники не видят и не слышат тебя? – произнёс он с незначительной усмешкой, пока разминал кисть правой руки. Нэйтон всё ещё ощущал на костяшках маленький треск хрупких косточек, ни раз собираемых по частям. – Нет, всё они прекрасно слышат. Они знают, что тебе нужна помощь. Но они ничего не могут сделать. Знаешь, почему? – выжидая интригующую паузу, он с раздражением смотрел в лицо уставившейся на него исподлобья Виктории. – Им мешает тяжесть зелёной бумаги, которой набиты карманы их брюк. Она не даёт им повернуться, не даёт сдвинуться с места.</p><p>И Виктория, склонив голову, выдавила тихий болезненный смех через нос. Ах, эта волшебная зелёная бумага, решающая все проблемы в Готэме! Вик должна была догадаться. Кажется, она слишком много надежд возложила на последние стоящие стены её крепости и не заметила, как они медленно осыпаются, кирпичик за кирпичиком.</p><p>– Нэйтон... – с улыбкой сказала Виктория и взглянула на Айриса, не исподлобья, а прямо, высоко задрав подбородок, заранее подставляя его неминуемому удару. Сейчас будет больно. Ну и пускай. – Соси хуй.</p><p>Наконец-то она сказала это! Всего два слова – а как сразу полегчало. В момент такого долгожданного очищения перегруженных мыслей на душе Виктории вдруг стало чуть спокойнее, даже несмотря на то, что в этот момент она уже видела в тусклом грязно-зелёном свете чёрный силуэт заносящейся над ней сжатой в кулак руки. Но удара не последовало, вместо этого – лишь знакомый скрипучий голос сквозь туманную пелену сознания.</p><p>– Оп-пачки! – Джером вовремя подлетел к Нэйтону со спины и схватил его за руку, которая, если бы он хоть на секунду промедлил, оставила бы очень некрасивый след на чудесном личике, которое ему так нравилось. – Полегче, приятель. Тебя разве мама в детстве не учила, что девочек обижать нельзя? Открою тебе секрет: они могут знатно дать сдачи.</p><p>Его появление для Виктории оказалось сродни внезапно вышедшему из-за чёрных туч солнцу в самый ненастный день. Доктор так сильно сосредоточилась на своих ноющих рёбрах, что не заметила, как неподалёку в комнате отдыха уже почти с минуту бушует ураган: разъярённые заключённые, которым выпал шанс поквитаться за сорванное веселье, против представителей службы безопасности.</p><p>Нэйтон с силой одёрнул свою руку и посторонился Джерома. Виктория готова была поклясться, что заметила мимолётный страх в лице Айриса. Он никак не ожидал увидеть рядом с собой одного из заключённых психбольницы, и уж тем более – ощутить его прикосновение.</p><p>– А ты ещё кто такой? – скривился Нэйтон, а затем, приглядевшись к изуродованному лицу вмешавшегося парня, сам ответил на свой вопрос: – Постой... Кажется, я тебя помню. Псих с отрезанным лицом, что год назад обесточил весь город и устроил на улицах резню.</p><p>– Ну, во-первых, резню устроил не я, а воодушевлённые моими речами жители нашего чудесного городишки, – Джером медленно обошёл Нэйтона по кругу, жадно изучая его глазами с ног до головы, словно выискивал место, в которое будет удобнее всего вонзить клыки. – А во-вторых, ох уж эта моя дурная слава, что бежит впереди меня! Я так долго сижу в этом санатории, что уже и забыл, какая я знаменитость вне этих стен.</p><p>Когда Джером описал круг вокруг Нэйтона, он расправил плечи и встал перед ним в полный рост, тем самым закрыв от него всё ещё бессильно сидящую на полу Викторию. Он слышал, как она тихо прошептала его имя, силясь что-то попросить, но лишь сдавленно проглотила слова и тихо застонала от боли.</p><p>– Знаешь, я и о тебе кое-что слышал, – оскалился Валеска и покачал пальцем напротив лица Нэйтона, неиронично наслаждаясь его брезгливыми наклонами назад. – Кое-что очень нелицеприятное, мистер любитель разбитых девичьих личиков. Или лучше «мистер любитель пересчитать рёбрышки»? А, нет, подожди... Мистер «Беру-от-жизни-самое-лучшее-и-уродую-это-как-мне-вздумается»?</p><p>В горле Нэйтона застрял ком из гнева и отвращения. Ему впервые в жизни не удавалось подобрать слова, потому что он знал наверняка: любые попытки доказать свою иллюзорную чистоту сейчас будут звучать отвратительно лживо, неубедительно, смехотворно. Этот рыжеволосый урод только и ждёт момента, чтобы посмеяться над ним, Айрис был уверен. Он смотрел, как на шрамированых губах Джерома растягивается самодовольная улыбка, и представлял, как его дорогая супруга проводит время с этим психом, рассказывая ему душераздирающие истории о своём страшно злом муже. Но Нэйтон не спешил топить себя в нервозности. Он не уронит своего лица перед каким-то мусором из лечебницы для сумасшедших преступников.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, тебе кто-нибудь поверит? – усмехнулся Айрис. – Тебе – зарекомендованному безумцу с пристрастием к насилию?</p><p>– А ты думаешь, я собираюсь кому-то рассказывать? – Джером развел руки в стороны и пожал плечами. – Нет, конечно, я мог бы при первой удобной возможности разболтать всем в Аркхеме о маленьких секретиках потенциального будущего мэра, но это было бы так скучно. Это всего лишь навело бы шуму и, возможно, сильно ударило бы по твоим грандиозным планам. Нет, нет, отстойный сценарий. Гораздо веселее держать козырные карты в рукавах и с умом использовать их в нужный момент, ты так не считаешь? Так что, болею за тебя на выборах, красавчик!</p><p>И вот в этот момент широкая улыбка Джерома, которая, казалось, вот-вот располовинит его лицо, наконец-то заставила Айриса глубоко внутри испытать ужас. Тот самый, что испытывают, когда к горлу приставляют нож, а рука, держащая его, нервно дрожит. Нэйтон не знал, что Джером лучше любой натасканной собаки вынюхивает людской страх, подпитываясь им; не знал, поэтому на едва уловимый ускользающий из рук миг позволил себе дать слабину. Но Джерому было достаточно и этого мига, чтобы упиться обескураженностью в лице Айриса.</p><p>Но ужас быстро сменился тревожным раздражением. Этот клоун явно считал себя здесь самым умным, и эта мысль почти вгоняла Нэйтона в бешенство. Нужно было всё уладить и скорее покинуть это смердящее безумием место.</p><p>– Предлагаю забыть то, о чём мы сейчас говорили, и что ты здесь увидел, – когда Нэйтон опустил правую руку в карман, его голос вновь звенел холодом теперь уже фальшивого спокойствия. Он достал бумажник и вынул из него несколько купюр, протянув их Джерому. – Маленький взнос в твоё предприятие по хранению секретов. Возьми. Сунешь их какому-нибудь охраннику здесь и купишь себе билет на выход из этой дурки.</p><p>Джером глянул на деньги, потом – на Айриса, и прыснул от смеха. Он безудержно смеялся некоторое время, зажимая себе рот ладонью в старательных попытках успокоиться, пока сконфуженного злого Нэйтона гложило желание со всей силы проехаться кулаком по лицу этого весельчака.</p><p>– Приятель, думаешь, мне нужны деньги, чтобы сбежать отсюда? – избавившись от смешинки, Джером вскинул бровью и взглянул на Нэйтона, как на ребёнка, сказавшего какую-нибудь глупость. – Посмотри, я стою здесь перед тобой, а должен быть вон за той решёткой. Я умею проходить сквозь стены, аха-ха-ха-ха! – и его снова разорвало хохотом. Нэйтон смиренно закрыл глаза и звучно выдохнул через нос: ещё раз, и он размажет эту гогочущую рожу по стене. – Слушай, нет, ну правда. Стоит мне лишь по-настоящему захотеть, и я спокойно пройду через двери парадного выхода, а охрана мне даже ручкой на прощание помашет. Я в Аркхеме не заключён – я тут просто коротаю время исключительно по собственному желанию.</p><p>Отголоски их разговора Виктория уже начинала терять из виду. Голос Джерома растворялся в её гудевшей от перенапряжения голове, а в нос бил до тошноты приевшийся запах любимого парфюма Нэйтона, возвращая девушке сладкое чувство ненависти. Она не понимала, почему Джером разговаривает с ним, зачем ведёт с ним эти наэлектризованные беседы, балансирующие на грани высмеивания и запугивания. «Почему? – думала Виктория. – Почему бы ему просто... не убить Нэйтона?» Ведь Джерому было хорошо известно, что с ней творит этот монстр; ведь когда-то он говорил ей, что преисполнен ненавистью к Нэйтону за её страдания; и ведь он уже убивал, и не раз. Отобрать чью-то жизнь, в очередной раз выпачкав свои руки в крови, Джерому ничего не стоило, Виктория знала это не понаслышке. Так почему он не может сейчас, когда выдалась такая удобная возможность, оказать ей самую большую услугу? Почему бы ему не убить Нэйтона Айриса ради неё!</p><p>Джером вновь нарушил личное пространство Айриса, но тот больше не отступал, лишь выше задирал подбородок, не разрывая зрительного контакта с опротивевшим ему маньяком.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, мы с тобой такие уж разные? – прохрипел Валеска. – Но ведь единственное, что отличает меня – зарекомендованного безумца с пристрастием к насилию – от тебя, это слово «зарекомендованный», – и он, как ни в чём не бывало, поправил галстук Нэйтону, продолжая разглагольствовать и не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на его кривившееся лицо. – Ты чудовище, я чудовище, эти достопочтенные господа в униформе тоже чудовища. Готэм – это город чудовищ, прячущихся под лицемерными масками. Сорви маску, и под личиной успешного любимого жителями политика мы увидим непревзойдённого садиста, любящего отрабатывать боевые приёмы на своей жене. Но вот в чём разница между мной и тобой: я публично отбросил свою маску, а ты всё ещё трусливо прячешься под своей.</p><p>Нэйтон почувствовал, как руки Джерома, гладившие его галстук, вдруг впились пальцами в ткань его рубашки и сжали в кулаках. Он ударил рыжего по рукам и отпрыгнул назад, поправив одежду. Трепетному ужасу снова нашлось место в сердце Нэйтона. Зелёные глаза Джерома со звериной неистовостью смотрели прямо внутрь него, точно канатом вытягивая из него остатки ледяного спокойствия. Пора была с этим кончать.</p><p>В то время Виктория медленно поднялась на еле держащих её ногах и опёрлась на Джерома. Тот осторожно взял её под руки и не дал упасть, но продолжил сверлить взглядом Нэйтона.</p><p>– Мне пора, – сухо сказал Айрис, явно жалея о том, что этот мерзкий разговор вынужден закончиться так, а не разбитым лицом рыжеволосого болтуна.</p><p>– Да, я тоже так думаю, – согласился тот.</p><p>Нэйтон бросил взгляд на Викторию и сказал, прежде чем развернуться и уйти:</p><p>– Надеюсь, ты меня услышала, дорогая. Услышала и поняла.</p><p>«Он не должен уйти отсюда живым, не должен!» – эта ненасытная мысль делала из Виктории то самое чудовище, о которых говорил Джером. Она никогда не решится сделать это сама, никогда не наберётся смелости запятнать свои руки кровью этого человека. Так почему... Джером?</p><p>– Кстати, дружочек, – Валеска окликнул отдаляющуюся спину Айриса. У Нэйтона уже не осталось никаких сил терпеть фамильярность этого надоедливого парня. Но всё же он остановился. – Эту девушку любит весь этот здешний сброд. Но никто из них не любит её так, как я. Тронешь её ещё хоть раз, и у меня появится причина, чтобы прогуляться за ворота «этой дурки».</p><p>Наконец-то в голосе Джерома прорезался настоящий, ничем не приукрашенный гнев. Он в кой-то веки говорил серьёзно. Нэйтон обернулся и глянул на эту интересную парочку. Он не мог поверить своим ушам.</p><p>– Ну надо же, – единственное, что выдал он сквозь усмешку, прежде чем развернуться и удалиться, растворившись в эхе собственных шагов.</p><p>Представление окончено. Актёры вышли на поклон. Занавес!</p><p>Стоило Нэйтону уйти, как Виктория тут же позволила всем доселе сдерживаемым стонам вырваться из неё. Она стиснула зубы, зажмурила глаза, но боль не отступала. Единственное, что держало её на ногах, это руки Джерома, который в эту секунду будто бы неожиданно вспомнил о том, что его доктору нужна помощь.</p><p>– Тише, док, тише, ты же сильная девочка, – приговаривал он, перекидывая левую руку девушки через своё плечо, чтобы она могла опереться на него. – Ух ты, и тяжёлая.</p><p>За последнюю фразу он получил маленький нелепый хлопок по груди, демонстрирующий недовольство. На большее Вик сейчас была не способна, но так хотелось огреть его, чтоб не болтал лишнего. Джером тихо хихикнул, обхватил её рукой за талию и повёл прямо по коридору к выходу из секции. Виктория не знала, куда он её ведёт, но позже по направлению поняла – в лазарет.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Первый пост охраны они миновали удачно. Мужчины в чёрной униформе сорвались с мест, увидев, как самый опасный заключённый, тащит на себе болезненно стонущую доктора, держащуюся за живот, но Джером не дал им приблизиться, заверив, что всё в порядке. Он не знал, почему, но ему хотелось самому лично отвести Викторию в медицинское крыло. Охранники тоже не знали, почему, но не осмелились скрутить его и выяснить обстоятельства. Однако все остальные посты охраны, а главное – профессор Стрейндж, были сей миг предупреждены. Джером Валеска находился вне своей клетки и без намордника средь бела дня – да в Аркхеме нужно было срочно объявлять красную тревогу!</p><p>Путь до лазарета показался Виктории непомерно долгим. Она так много хотела сказать Джерому, но могла лишь стонать от боли и слышать в ответ его успокаивающие фразы непривычно мягким и слегка обеспокоенным голосом.</p><p>Когда они оказались в корпусе, отведённом под лазарет, и Джером довёл Викторию до палаты, где возились врачи и медсёстры, поднялась настоящая паника. Девушки заверещали в ужасе, завидев свободно гуляющего по больнице маньяка, начали громко звать охрану, бить во все кнопки тревоги, но никто из них даже не попытался позаботиться о докторе Айрис. Разозлившийся за их профессиональное бездействие, когда у него тут на руках их коллега готова разреветься от боли, Джером хотел было всё объяснить, но, прежде чем он открыл рот, в палату ворвалась целая делегация охраны, возглавляемая главврачом. Крупные мужчины тут же скрутили заключённого «И-146», а Хьюго Стрейндж отдал распоряжение медсёстрам осмотреть доктора Айрис. Девушку посадили на кушетку, и Вик лишь сейчас начала осознавать весь абсурд, что здесь происходит.</p><p>– А я уже начал гадать, как скоро Вы начнёте действовать, мистер Валеска, – с гаденькой ухмылкой сказал Стрейндж, любуясь схваченным Джеромом, чья голова была насильно поднята вверх за волосы. – Доктор Айрис продержалась намного дольше своих предшественников. Но Ваши склонности неуёмны.</p><p>Один из охранников проехался своим увесистым морщинистым кулаком по улыбающемуся лицу Джерома и испачкал зеркально чистый пол лазарета его кровью. Хьюго Стрейндж едва ли не застонал от наслаждения увиденным.</p><p>– Нет!!! – взревела Виктория, порываясь сорваться с места. Но уже после такого крика ей пришлось вновь скрючиться от боли и упасть в руки взволнованных медсестёр. Никто сейчас не заставит её молчать, даже эта жгучая боль, разрывающая её тело. – Что Вы делаете? Прекратите!</p><p>– Доктор Айрис, и снова я Вам поражаюсь! – Стрейндж изобразил неподдельное удивление. – Этот монстр ударил Вас, но Вы упорно продолжаете его защищать?</p><p>– Что Вы несёте? Откуда Вы можете знать, что это Джером ударил меня, если Вас там не было, профессор? – она смотрела на начальника, как на самого омерзительного человека во всём мире. – В той секции нет камер, потому там и стоит охрана.</p><p>– Вот именно, – почти что пропел Стрейндж с приторно сладкой маленькой улыбкой. – Охранники, что следили за комнатой отдыха, как раз и сообщили, что Джером Валеска напал на Вас, а после повёл в лазарет, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения.</p><p>– Какой же я коварный, – огрызнулся Джером и вновь почувствовал вкус крови на зубах и острую боль в правой скуле.</p><p>Схватив с близстоящего столика первое, что попалось ей под руку, – маленькие склянки, наполненные какой-то прозрачной жидкостью – Виктория начала кидаться ими в того охранника, что избивал Джерома, как обезумевшая. Медсёстрам пришлось ловить её взметающиеся руки. И как эта девушка могла так лихо дёргаться с повреждёнными рёбрами! А Джером начал тихо хохотать: происходящее его очень забавляло.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис, продолжите, и я буду вынужден надеть на Вас смирительную рубашку! – невозмутимость Стрейнджа впервые за долгое время дала трещину, и он повысил голос.</p><p>– Да как же вы не поймёте, что это не Валеска! – Вик срывала горло в крик, дёргаясь на кушетке в цепких руках трёх медсестёр, которые едва удерживали её на месте. Всё тело горело, разум горел, и Виктория чувствовала, что этот пожар испепелит её с минуты на минуту. Но прежде она должна рассказать всем, кто её слышит, правду. – Это Нэйтон Айрис, это он ударил меня! Снова! Он подкупил охранников, заткнул им рты деньгами, чтобы никто не узнал, что он на самом деле за человек!</p><p>Её гневный крик, на самом деле бывший криком о помощи, сотряс стены палаты и заставил всех присутствующих смолкнуть и в ужасе уставиться на девушку. Даже Джером стих, ожидая, что же на это скажет почтенный профессор Стрейндж.</p><p>– Это просто феноменально. Я не могу поверить в то, что слышу, – произнёс главврач, медленно оправляясь от шока. – Вы готовы оклеветать своего собственного мужа, чтобы защитить какого-то нездорового маньяка-убийцу?</p><p>Что? Что он только что сказал? У Виктории в голове всё зазвенело, она потеряла даже шелест собственных мыслей, что захлестнули её голову полминуты назад. Почему медперсонал и охранники смотрят на неё, как совсем недавно смотрел Нэйтон: мусорный мешок, страшно смердящий у порога? В их глазах было столько довлеющего осуждения и даже жалости. Верно, им всем было так жаль несчастную доктора Айрис, свихнувшуюся от неосторожного общения со своим пациентом.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис, Вы уж совсем потеряли совесть, – заключив это, Стрейндж отвернулся от неё, будто у него больше не было сил смотреть на эту больную девушку, и жестом приказал охране поднять Валеску и вывести его из палаты.</p><p>– Хоть пальцем его троньте, и я!..</p><p>– Да ладно, док, успокойся! – оборвал её Джером, сияя кровавой улыбкой, и Виктория вздрогнула всем телом. Он заглянул в её лицо, прежде чем его потащили к выходу, и дал понять, что ей следует прекратить безуспешно сотрясать воздух. – И это... Прости меня, что ли, за то, что ударил. Я не со зла, у меня просто такие «склонности», понимаешь.</p><p>Он тихо хихикал себе под нос, когда охрана выводила его из палаты почти что пинками. У Виктории сердце забилось буквально в ушах и где-то там же пульсирующей болью отдавалось эхо слов Джерома. Она вцепилась ногтями в матрас на кушетке, опустила голову и больно, чуть ли не до крови, закусила нижнюю губу, сдерживая слёзы, которые уже застелили ей глаза. Джером только что спас её? Или он спас Нэйтона? Или самого себя? Что, мать вашу, вообще произошло!</p><p>Стрейндж попросил доктора Симменса и его медсестёр позаботиться о Виктории Айрис и быть крайне осторожными с ней, а после, с тяжестью взглянув на девушку, удалился следом. Вик неподвижно села на кушетке и вдруг почувствовала, как же здесь холодно. Медсёстры что-то говорили ей. Кажется, они просили её снять халат и лечь на спину, но их голоса стали бестелесными, полыми, беззвучными. Её грудную клетку, помимо вдруг почему-то поутихшей боли от удара по рёбрам, разрывал неистовый внутренний крик. Крик отчаяния, крик бессилия, который так и остался внутри неё, чтобы разрушить всё до основания. Ведь кричать было бесполезно, когда никто её не слышал.</p><p>* * *</p><p>В этот раз Виктории повезло: никакого перелома рёбер врачи не зафиксировали, лишь довольно тяжёлые ушибы, спазмы от которых должны были отступить после нескольких часов покоя. Но везение ли это? Вряд ли это было случайным стечением обстоятельств, просчётом, который Нэйтон допустил в спешке. Нет, ведь, в конце концов, за все эти годы он научился бить так, чтобы было больно, но не смертельно.</p><p>Доктор Айрис провела несколько часов глубокого сна без сновидений под действием седативов (только таким образом работникам лазарета удалось заставить эту неуёмную девушку остаться в кровати и дать организму время на восстановление). Когда Вик открыла глаза и увидела серый облупленный потолок лазарета, залитого золотисто-болотным светом, её первой мыслью стала тревога: «Что там с Джеромом?» Она подпрыгнула на кровати, и медсёстры, занятые привычными для себя делами, вдруг побросали всё, кинулись к ней и запели свои любимые рекомендации о покое. Но Виктории не нужна была никакая помощь от тех, кто считает её свихнувшейся истеричкой, помешанной на своём пациенте. После пробуждения лишь одно единственное воспоминание о случившемся сей миг воззвало к рвотному рефлексу. Виктория никому не позволила к себе прикасаться и заверила, что чувствует себя нормально, на деле скрывая неприятную ноющую, но уже не такую мучительную боль от отёка. Не было у неё времени на очередное зализывание ран: сами затянутся, не впервой! Слишком много вопросов у неё было к Джерому и слишком много переживаний о том, оставил ли вероломный лысый гад от её пациента хоть мокрое место.</p><p>Несмотря на то, какими «высокими» словами Вик про себя отзывалась о профессоре Стрейндже, ей пришлось быть с ним милой, кроткой и уступчивой, чтобы получить разрешение на персональную встречу с Валеской. Она принесла главврачу извинения за своё поведение, по его приказу извинилась перед охранником, в которого запустила склянками, проглотила все завуалированные оскорбления, любезно скормленные ей с ложечки, и наконец-то оказалась в одной из комнат для терапевтических бесед.</p><p>Она ждала уже двадцать минут. Двадцать ёбанных минут! Нервы расшалились не на шутку. Виктория прекрасно знала: они всё это делают специально, чтобы позлить её, чтобы вывести её из себя, ведь всем им хорошо известно, как доктору Айрис дорог её пациент. Да, они все здесь знают это лучше неё. Некомпетентная нечестивая истеричка, приходящая на работу лишь для того, чтобы раздвигать ноги перед конченым маньяком, и это при живом-то муже! Вот, кем теперь для них стала некогда ангельски прелестная молодая и подающая надежды доктор, что пять месяцев назад пересекла порог лечебницы. Каждого из них: Хьюго Стрейнджа, охранников, взявших деньги Айриса и тех, что избивали Джерома, медсестёр, врачей, санитаров... Она всех их ненавидела. В звенящей тишине изолированной пустой комнаты Виктория думала обо всём этом. Думала и смеялась в нос, сдерживая вирусный хохот.</p><p>Массивная металлическая дверь противно скрипнула и впустила в комнату ледяной коридорный холод. Вик быстро избавилась от истерической улыбки на лице и обернулась. Ужас тут же связал её по рукам и ногам. Избитого до кровоточащих ссадин и хромоты Джерома привели замотанного в ремни смирительной рубашки. Мужчины в униформе приковали его цепями к стулу и строго запретили девушке высвобождать заключённого. Виктория не сразу заметила, но один из вошедших охранников был тем мужчиной, стоявшим у комнаты отдыха сегодня, – один из тех продажных сволочей, что втоптали её имя в грязь ради пачки пахучей зелёной бумаги.</p><p>– Доктор Айрис, – без смелости позвал он, выходя из комнаты, и голос его был выкрашен в тусклые краски стыда, – простите.</p><p>– Если это всё, что Вы хотели сказать, мистер Робинсон, тогда закройте дверь с той стороны и не мешайте мне вести беседу. Пожалуйста, – а вот голос Виктории был ледяным и бесцветным.</p><p>В комнате никого не осталось, кроме Виктории, Джерома и беспричинного молчания между ними. Снова взглянув на своего бесценного пациента, Виктория почувствовала вставший в горле ком, и ей в тот же миг хорошо представилось всё, что с ним сделали, во всех красках, детально, словно она вела репортаж с места событий. От бурлящей смеси гнева и обиды снова начало тошнить, и голова пошла кругом. Чем дольше она изучала глазами большой бордовый синяк под его левым глазом, кровоточащие ссадины на потихоньку растягивающихся в улыбку губах и скулах, тем сильнее её трясло от всего спектра нахлынувших разом чувств.</p><p>– Прости, милая, – с трудом выдавил из себя еле двигающий мышцами лица Джером. – У нас свидание, а я не при параде.</p><p>Его голоса оказалось достаточно, чтобы Виктории сорвало многие предохранители. Стрейндж хочет следить за ходом этой беседы? Обойдётся! Виктория стремглав бросилась к камере в углу под потолком и выдернула нужный проводок. Охрана запретила давать заключённому свободу движений? Пускай засунут себе свои запреты куда-нибудь поглубже! Она схватила свой стул и подпёрла им ручку двери, а после кинулась расстёгивать ремешки на смирительной рубашке Джерома. Её руки дрожали от захлестнувшего адреналина.</p><p>– Какая плохая девочка, – приговаривал довольный Валеска, пока доктор живо перебирала пальцами на ремнях, словно проходила жизненно важный тест на время. – Злые дяди потом будут очень сильно ругаться. А, ну да, тебя ведь это больше не волнует.</p><p>И вот он героически освобождён от гнусных цепей всех этих злодеев, возведших себя в ранг властителей жизни! Виктория встала напротив и взглянула в лицо Джерома, осторожно приподняв его за подбородок. Он зашипел от боли, но продолжил неотрывно смотреть на неё в ответ, пытаясь понять, что в данный момент движет ею. Её дыхание рвалось и дрожало, а затуманенный спутанными мыслями взгляд был не то одержимым, не то жалостливым. И пусть в её голове сейчас творился бардак, она твёрдо осознавала одно: тем, кто поднимает руку на её любимого человека, никогда не найдётся прощения в её сердце.</p><p>Её тонкие длинные пальчики осторожно обвили его лицо. Нужно быть ласковой, не сделать ему ещё больнее. Виктория нагнулась к лицу Джерома и легонько поцеловала его окровавленные губы. Почувствовав головокружительный солоноватый вкус крови во рту, она принялась неспешно слизывать её с губ Джерома. Она совершенно забыла, где она и кто она, ведь единственным, что имело значение, сейчас стали лишь эти кровавые ссадины на этом обескураженном лице. Джером не успел толком сообразить, что она вдруг затеяла, как доктор уже уселась на его коленях и начала нежно лизать остальные раны на его лице, точно кошка, умывающая своего котёнка.</p><p>– Док... – Джером выдохнул тающий стон, расплывшись в улыбке. – А ты ещё дряннее, чем я думал. Негодяйка, ты что, думаешь, я железный?</p><p>– У меня нет совести. Так ведь сказал Стрейндж? – промурлыкала она, с трудом заставляя себя оторваться от его лица хоть на секунду.</p><p>Джерома захлестнула волна неслыханного доселе возбуждения, перекрывшая ему доступ к кислороду. Он обхватил руками бёдра девушки и придвинул её ближе. Язык Виктории скользил по его лицу, оставляя за собой влажные дорожки, мягкие пухлые губы порой смыкались на какой-нибудь ссадине и, сладко причмокивая, дарили маленький поцелуй. Руками она придерживала его голову, намеренно касаясь пальцами его ушей и шеи, лаская их. О боги, неужели это та же самая девушка, что стыдилась, как школьница, лежащей на её коленке мужской руки! Джером впервые за долгое время почувствовал, как дрожит его тело. Дрожит от наслаждения. Он вдруг понял, что всё это между ними впервые, – впервые не он играет с ней, а она с ним.</p><p>Но Джером был слишком самолюбив, чтобы позволить этой девушке чувствовать превосходство над ним. Словно по щелчку пальцев, он вдруг резво подскочил со стула, подхватив Викторию под бёдра, и резко усадил её на жалобно скрипнувший стол.</p><p>– Ты доигралась, сладкая, – в спешке прорычал ей в лицо скалящийся Валеска, скинув с плеч лямки подтяжек и нависнув над доктором.</p><p>Но вдруг она, ласково коснувшись пальцами его лица, глядя прямо в глаза, задала свой вопрос:</p><p>– Почему ты этого не сделал?</p><p>Каким бы необузданным пожаром сейчас бы не горело всё тело Джерома, он был вынужден остановиться и потуплённо уставиться на Викторию. Её взгляд всё ещё казался ему томным и желающим, но хотела она явно не того же, что хотел он. Но Джерому было плевать. Он не понимал, что она хочет от него услышать, да и не желал понимать. Джером подхватил ноги Виктории и грубо притянул её к себе, намереваясь продолжить начатое, но она оттолкнула его и спросила ещё раз куда настойчивее:</p><p>– Почему ты не убил этого ублюдка? Почему ты не сделал это ради меня? Ты же видел, что он со мной делает. Ты мог его убить его!</p><p>Несколько напряжённых секунд Джером изучал озадаченным взглядом её разочарованное лицо. Она что, на <em>него</em> так смотрит? С разочарованием? Та, что полминуты назад неприлично ёрзала на его коленях и облизывала его лицо; та, что всегда смотрела на него либо со страхом в глазах, либо с трепетным обожанием. Джерома в этот миг посетило ощущение, как будто ему за шиворот вывалили ведро прессованного льда. Он выпрямился, отошёл от Виктории, нахмурив лоб и взглянув на неё, как на настоящую идиотку.</p><p>– Нет, – твёрдо сказал он. – Нет, Пташка, не мог. Потому что это не моя роль. Всё, что от меня требуется, я отыгрываю с блеском, так что никаких претензий. Но свою роль ты должна исполнить сама, иначе из тебя ничего путного не выйдет.</p><p>– Но я не смогу этого сделать! Я не смогу убить! – разразилась криком Виктория, ударив кулаками по столу. – Ты мог сделать это! Для тебя это было бы просто ещё одним трупом, очередным развлечением, а для меня – разрешением всех жизненных проблем.</p><p>– Вот, значит, кем ты себя возомнила: важной аристократичной дамой, ведущей на поводке ручного добермана, который откусит лицо любому по твоей команде! Проблемы так просто не решаются, дорогуша, не пытайся скинуть на меня груз своей ответственности.</p><p>– Ты сам берёшь на себя слишком много ответственности за мои проблемы, разве это не так? – заявила Виктория, спрыгнув со стола. Она была так зла и расстроена, что готова была начать кидаться стульями в нервно кружившего по комнате Джерома. – Что это было в лазарете? Почему ты позволил им сделать это с собой? Почему согласился с той ложью?</p><p>Но Джером был распалён ничуть не меньше, чем она. Даже больше, учитывая то, что эта девушка сначала подняла одно его очень острое пятимесячное желание, а затем жестоко обрубила всё никому не нужным глупым разговором.</p><p>– Почему, почему, почему, почему, почему! – грянул он, вмиг оказавшись прямо напротив её лица и вновь загнав её на стол. – Ты задаёшь так много тупых вопросов, когда уже давным-давно пора действовать!</p><p>В дверь в этот момент постучался озабоченный шумом охранник (хоть комната была звукоизолирована, но крики всё же приглушённо слышались) и спросил у доктора, не нужна ли ей помощь. Та ответила отказом. Благо, они не стали пытаться зайти внутрь!</p><p>Эта вынужденная маленькая пауза, заставившая Викторию и Джерома отвлечься на голоса охранников, позволила их головам остыть. Несколько секунд они ничего не говорили, лишь упрямо сверлили друг друга сложными взглядами и тяжело дышали, застыв друг напротив друга. И Джером вдруг неожиданно выпрямился и сунул руку в задний карман своих штанов.</p><p>– Помнишь, – сказал он, – я говорил, что нашёл вот здесь, вот прям вот здесь, – и тыкнул девушку в лоб пальцем, – клетку со зверем? Так вот, кажется, теперь я нашёл ключ от неё.</p><p>Не успев спросить, что он имеет в виду, Виктория получила в руки выуженный из кармана небольшой перочинный нож. Рыжеволосый аккуратно вложил его в руку девушки, закрыл её ладонь и положил свою руку сверху, словно вверил ей нечто настолько важное, что едва может оторвать от сердца.</p><p>– Джером, я же сказала, <em>я не</em>...</p><p>– <em>Ты не</em> та, за кого ты себя выдаёшь. Порой ты уже слегка приоткрываешь своё настоящее лицо, сегодня ты сделала это аж три раза, и то, это было лишь то, что я видел собственными глазами. Но маска всё ещё на твоём лице. Не дай ей врасти в кожу. Сорви её, пока не поздно. Ты ведь всё та же смелая и несокрушимая доктор Айрис, которая однажды без тени страха вошла в комнату, полную двинутых маньяков и убийц?</p><p>Вошла... и навсегда осталась в той комнате.</p><p>Пока Джером убирал стул из-под ручки двери, Виктория не могла отвести заворожённого взгляда от ножа в своей руке и перестать думать о том, с какой лёгкостью этот маленький убранный в рукоять клинок может превратиться в орудие убийства. Нет – в инструмент спасения!</p><p>– А теперь, уж извини, док, но я вынужден откланяться, – сказал Джером с упрёком. – Появились дела, не требующие отлагательств. Не поможешь мне с этим? – он кивнул на ремни смирительной рубашки, которую натягивал обратно на себя.</p><p>Виктория не хотела, чтобы он уходил сейчас, не хотела расставаться на такой неприятной ноте. Но прохладная решительность в голосе парня сразила её. Она быстро сунула нож в карман своего халата (боже, она и впрямь взяла его!) и надела на Джерома смирительную рубашку, затянув все ремни. Он даже не взглянул на неё, а когда она нагнулась, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку, он отвернулся, точно кот, не желающий сидеть на руках. Девушка была в лёгком замешательстве и именно с таким чувством она провожала взглядом спины охранников, забравших Джерома.</p><p>Все мы совершаем ошибки, делаем глупости, о которых потом вспоминаем, жалеем, обворачиваем в альтернативный сценарий «А что, если бы я сделал иначе?». Этими ошибками и глупостями мы мостим свою дорогу. Но порой так сильно увлекаемся строительством, что не замечаем, как дорога упёрлась во врата ада.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Вечер наступил неумолимо быстро, и грузное небо над Готэмом оделось в траурные чёрные одежды. За окном уже начали раздаваться привычные серенады готэмских вечеров – полицейские сирены. Но в доме Айрисов стояла режущая слух тишина, что даже на втором этаже было слышно тяжёлые удары капель, падающих в раковину из-под крана. Пару минут назад часы отстучали семь часов вечера, и стрелки поползли дальше по циферблату, забирая с собой минуты сокровенных мыслей Виктории Айрис. Девушка лежала на широкой высокой кровати в ничем не освещённой спальне дома, в который почему-то всё ещё возвращалась, будто бы ждала каких-то призрачных перемен. Да уж, должно быть, она и вправду, как говорит Джером, «едет кукухой».</p><p>Джером... Её главная сокровенная мысль этим тёмным и на редкость спокойным вечером. Её голову теснили воспоминания их сегодняшнего разговора, но больше всего она думала не о том, что он говорил, а о том, что делал; о том, что они делали там вместе. И лишь сейчас, перебирая в своей голове всё то, что тогда произошло и могло произойти, Виктория наконец-то поняла, почему в конце он был таким раздражённым; поняла, что сделала с ним своими бездумными прикосновениями. Поводила сочным куском свежего мяса у морды изголодавшегося пса и демонстративно спрятала за спину. Как же это вышло подло! Девушку вмиг пережевал и проглотил стыд. Вот бы прямо сейчас сорваться в Аркхем, извиниться перед Джеромом и... и...</p><p>Вик перевернулась на бок и свела ноги вместе, плотно прижав колени друг к другу. Внизу её живота разверзлось жерло бушующего вулкана, когда она вновь имела неосторожность прикоснуться к событиям, навсегда оставшимся в той комнате терапевтических бесед. Кожа покрылась мурашками. Руки Джерома будто бы снова касались её бёдер, и под его ладонями становилось так невыносимо жарко. Виктория чувствовала это сейчас даже лучше, чем в тот самый момент, когда сидела на его коленях и слизывала кровь с его лица. Боже, и о чём она только думала в тот момент! Она обхватила себя руками и ещё плотнее стиснула бёдра, чувствуя, как между ними бьётся пульсирующая приятная дрожь, словно поднимающиеся на поверхность пузырьки с газами во взболтанной бутылке. «Ты ещё дряннее, чем я думал, – голос Джерома в приятном бархатном рычании раздавался в её голове и заставлял задыхаться. – Доигралась, сладкая».</p><p>Голова пошла кругом от неожиданно накрывшей волны возбуждения, забирающей девушку в океан удовольствия. Виктория чувствовала, как по её ногам растекается что-то горячее, приятно зудящее, доводящее до судороги. Она вновь легла на спину и запустила руку под платье, накрыв ладонью лобок. Внизу у неё всё стало таким горячим и влажным. Виктория сунула руку в трусики, откинула голову и закрыла глаза, начав ласкать себя. И всё, что она воображала, уносилось далеко отсюда, в лечебницу для душевно больных преступников, в ту самую комнату терапевтических бесед.</p><p>Джером грубо усаживает её на стол, но она не задаёт ему никаких глупых вопросов, пока он, плотоядно ухмыляясь, стягивает с себя майку и перчатки. Его горячее тело заключено между её ног. Он покрывает поцелуями её шею, пока его левая рука крепко прижимает девушку к себе, а правая бессовестно вторгается в самое желанное им место. Джером ведёт себя так, словно жар этого места ему уже знаком, и он уже не раз измерял его глубину. Виктория выдохнула громкий стон, изогнулась в экстазе и закусила нижнюю губу.</p><p>Из-за её громких стонов в запертую дверь начинает стучать обеспокоенная охрана. Вик отвлекается на мгновение, но Джером настойчиво поворачивает её лицо к себе и терроризирует её жадным взглядом, упиваясь её судорогой. Ведь он спустился уже достаточно глубоко, чтобы услышать её сладостный крик. И он продолжает срывать с её губ блаженствующие стоны, растворяющиеся в постороннем шуме за дверью. Охранники ведь могли ворваться в любой момент, увидеть их на этом столе, и одна лишь эта мысль била в голову адреналином. И дверь всё-таки оказалась выломана...</p><p>По всему дому прокатился увесистый хлопок входной двери, нарушивший тишину и вырвавший Викторию из её влажных фантазий. В испуге она резко подскочила на кровати и принялась быстро вытирать правую руку о край простыни, слушая, как где-то на первом этаже раздаётся тяжёлый топот быстрых шагов. Она так и не успела кончить, но теперь стало абсолютно не до этого. Монстр вернулся в своё логово, готовый наказать ослушавшуюся его приказа пленницу.</p><p>Когда Виктория, глядя в глаза Нэйтону, заявила, что не пойдёт с ним на приём к экс-мэру, её переполняла решимость. Когда стрелки часов уже миновали пять часов, А Виктория гадала, что её муж скажет своему начальнику об её отсутствии, она испытывала безразличие. Но теперь, когда его тяжёлый нервозный топот сотрясал все комнаты первого этажа, её сердце вновь потяжелело от навалившегося на него страха. Чудовище точит свои когти и ищет её, чтобы задрать.</p><p>Девушка упала на бок, съёжилась и попыталась унять крупную дрожь. Её тело чуть ли не подкидывало на кровати в мандраже. Ей нужно было бежать со всех ног, прятаться, прыгать в окно, но она, растеряв в этот момент все остатки здравого смысла и растворившись в ядовитом тумане эмоций, просто легла и притворилась спящей, наивно полагая, что Нэйтон её не тронет. А тем временем быстрые шаги оказались на лестнице и поднялись до второго этажа. Они приближались в полумраке коридора, как подкрадывающийся из кустов хищник, которому смотришь прямо в глаза и ждёшь, пока его пасть раскроется перед твоим лицом. Девушка прижала кулак к губам, боясь за непроизвольно вырвавшийся скулёж. Она спит. Она его не слышит. Он уйдёт. Он не тронет её, пока она спит.</p><p>Дверь спальни с грохотом ударилась о стену. Любого человека это моментально вырвало бы из сна, но Виктория лишь вздрогнула и продолжила притворяться спящей, вдавливая своё тело в кровать так, будто это спасёт её от гнева Айриса. Только что в поту носившийся по первому этажу в поисках своей жены Нэйтон вдруг застыл в дверях. Раскалённая тишина обжигала слух, и в этой тишине Виктория слышала отяжелённое отдышкой свирепое дыхание мужа и его медленные приближающиеся к ней шаги. Виктория сглотнула и зажмурилась. Ей казалось, что её голова сейчас реалистично лопнет от напряжения и зальёт всю комнату содержимым её черепной коробки. Сердцебиение превратилось в выстукиваемый ритм колёс движущегося на полном ходу поезда, когда Вик почувствовала, как прогнулась под ней кровать.</p><p>Несколько секунд Нэйтон изучал глазами свою жену, что лежала без малейшего движения, без дыхания, точно мёртвая. Даже со спины она вызывала у него отвращение. Его рука легла на её голову и зарылась пальцами в мягкие рыжие волосы. Виктория изо всех сил сдерживала мучительные стоны ужаса, пока Нэйтон гладил её по волосам с наигранной любовью. Намотав её волосы на свой кулак, он крепко ухватился за них и с немыслимым наслаждением очень медленно потянул на себя, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не оторвать. Он так желал проверить, как долго она ещё сможет продолжать весь этот цирк; когда же эта горе-актриса наконец-то взвизгнет и заметается по комнате, как загнанная в угол мышь.</p><p>Его хватка скоро ослабла, и рука Нэйтона, оставив волосы девушки, скользнула на её плечо. Медленно, давая ей прочувствовать всю серьёзность своих намерений, он спускался ниже по руке на талию и остановился на её бедре, поглаживая с нарочитой нежностью. Из зажмуренных глаз Виктории просочились слёзы, но она упрямо держала их закрытыми и плотно сжимала губы, веря: он уйдёт, поиграет и уйдёт. Но в следующий миг Нэйтон сжал в кулаке ткань её облегающего чёрного платья и со всей своей звериной яростью порвал его. Вот здесь «цирк» и должен был закончиться.</p><p>Виктория очень резво – она никогда в жизни не двигалась так быстро! – соскочила с кровати и вылетела из спальни, врезаясь в стены и скользя по полу.</p><p>Ну что, девочка, ещё один весёлый вечерок за увлекательной игрой «Беги или умри»? Водит, как всегда, твой долбонутый муженёк! Выходи играть, тебя никто не собирается спасать!</p><p>– Как спалось, любимая? – взревел Нэйтон ей вслед. – Снилось что-то очень приятное, не так ли?</p><p>Сердце стучало в ушах, заглушая всё вокруг, поэтому Виктория не слышала звуков преследования, но она точно знала: Нэйтон идёт за ней. С лестницы она спустилась чуть ли не кувырком и, быстро приметив первую попавшуюся на глаза закрывающуюся комнату – библиотеку, юркнула туда. Она повернула защёлку и припала спиной к двери, намереваясь держать оборону. Слёзы не переставали застилать лицо, и под оголтелые удары, слегка откидывающие её от двери, Виктория, ломая лицо в сдавленных гримасах, думала: так больше продолжаться не может. Это был предел, точка невозврата.</p><p>Удары и гневные крики прекратились буквально на пару секунд, а затем лишь один удар – один, но самый остервенелый, – выбил дверь из косяков и снёс девушку. После этого боль в рёбрах снова дала о себе знать. Виктория успела только поднять голову, пытаясь придумать, какая комната станет её следующим оплотом, и сей миг получила жгучую пощёчину. Чёрная высокая фигура Нэйтона уже возвышалась над ней. Он перевернул её, поднял с пола за грудки и отшвырнул к одной из книжных полок. Несколько книг тут же свалились на голову кряхтящей и пытающейся уползти Виктории.</p><p>Ты забыла правила, дорогая. Беги или подставляй щёку!</p><p>Нэйтон навалился сверху и прижал ладони жены к полу своими коленями. Смотря в его лицо, постепенно теряющие человеческие черты, Виктория вспоминала случай, когда он отхлестал её лицо кожаным ремнём с тяжёлой металлической пряжкой. Трясущиеся от ярости руки Нэйтона сейчас, как и тогда, уже стягивали со штанов ремень. Но вскоре Виктория поняла, что вовсе не для того, чтобы накормить её очередной порцией ударов по лицу. Нет, не за этим... И её прошиб такой ужас, который она не испытывала ни разу за два года.</p><p>– Что ты там мне сказала? «Соси хуй»? О, как красноречиво! – спотыкаясь о собственное грузное дыхание, сказал Нэйтон, расправляясь с ремнём и ширинкой. – А <em>мой</em> попробовать на вкус не желаешь, дорогая?</p><p>– Нет... Нет, нет, нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет!</p><p>– Конечно же, хочешь. Ты так давно этого хочешь. Ты ведь поэтому одеваешься в такие отвратительно короткие облегающие платья, верно? Да? – Айрис задрал порванный подол её платья. – Тебе нравится соблазнять меня. Или не меня? Кого же тогда? Кого ты соблазняешь этими грязными нарядами?!</p><p>Девушка дёргалась и вырывалась, как домашняя птица, которой собирались рубить голову, и голос её скатился в истерический крик, а из глаз с новой силой хлынули слёзы. Он мог избить её до полусмерти ремнём, вазой, книгой, вешалкой – чем угодно. Всё это стало уже таким... привычным? Приевшимся, банальным, неоригинальным. Она готова была сейчас даже сама выбрать орудие и способ своего избиения, готова была покорно подставить любую часть тела под удар. Но позволить этому монстру изнасиловать себя – нет, никогда в жизни!</p><p>Нож... Задыхаясь от слёз, Вик думала о ноже, который ей сегодня вручил Джером. О ноже, который она забыла в кармане своего медицинского халата.</p><p>– Ну и где твой защитник, шлюха?! – взревел Нэйтон, схватив конвульсивно бьющуюся под ним в истерике девушку за лицо. – Где этот ёбанный рыжий клоун с изрезанным лицом?! Думаешь, он прямо сейчас ворвётся в комнату и, по-идиотски хохоча, прирежет меня? Нет! Потому что он сидит! В блядской! Дурке!!! И твоё место там же, рядом с ним! – он проорал это прямо в её лицо, не скупясь на плевки. Его голос перестал принадлежать ему: это был самый настоящий дьявольский рык из самых глубин ада. – Как часто вы с ним делаете это, а? На каждом «психотерапевтическом» сеансе? Прямо под камерами? Грязная сучка, тебя, наверное, это так заводит, да? Ну конечно, ты находишь это таким опасным и будоражащим, когда этот мудак имеет тебя в холодной камере на скрипучем столе. Знаешь, а я ведь тоже могу быть таким. Хочешь? <em>Отвечай, хочешь или нет?!</em></p><p>В момент, когда разум Нэйтона поглотило слепое безумие, вылившееся во весь этот бред, который он нёс, он на мгновение потерял контроль над одной рукой Виктории. И в тот же момент она отчаянно потянулась за лежащей недалеко книгой. Это был такой подходяще тяжёлый фолиант с трудами по экономике в твёрдом переплёте. Схватив его покрепче, она со всей силы огрела им Нэйтона по голове, тем самым свалив его с себя и выиграв немного времени, чтобы подняться на ноги. К двери ей было не проскочить, но она встала с другой стороны большого стола, выдерживая расстояние.</p><p>Счёт сравнялся: 1 – 1! Следующий просчёт будет стоить жизни!</p><p>Момент, когда Вик сорвалась с его крючка, стал для Нэйтона отрезвляющим. Он перестал кипеть и расплёскивать за края своей чаши гнев, топя в нём всю комнату; он перестал выливать все эти омерзительные оскорбления на жену. Вместо этого он устало поднялся на ноги, сдул с лица выбившиеся из укладки пряди чёрных волос, выпрямился, переводя дыхание, и взглянул на неё с большой неохотой.</p><p>– Что, – выдохнул он, застегнув ширинку, – так нравится трахаться с психами?</p><p>Почему всем вокруг так нравится думать о том, с кем она «трахается»?! Почему, чёрт возьми, все так убеждены в том, что она на самом деле спит с заключённым психбольницы, и считают своим священным долгом при любой удобной возможности ткнуть её в это носом?! Трясущаяся от переполняющего её гнева Виктория набрала в лёгкие побольше воздуха и заявила с неестественным воодушевлением:</p><p>– О, да. Мне нравится трахаться с психами! Мне так это, чёрт возьми, нравится, ты просто не представляешь! Меня всегда тянуло к психам, знаешь ли. В конце концов, я же вышла замуж <em>за тебя</em>!</p><p>– Ещё раз... – проскрипел Нэйтон, держа девушку на прицеле одичалым взглядом. – Ещё хоть один грёбанный раз ты позволишь себе ослушаться меня или опозорить мою фамилию, как ты сегодня это сделала, прыгая на столе перед толпой аркхемского сброда, я обещаю тебе, я сделаю так, что ты окончательно переедешь в свою обожаемую психушку. Только далеко не в качестве врача, – а дальше он снова стал привычно заносчивым, почувствовав нарастающее в Виктории непонимание. – У меня есть человек, держащий на руках медицинское заключение о твоём психическом здоровье. Согласно этому волшебному документу, ты, моя дорогая супруга, нездорова и нуждаешься в курсе психиатрической терапии.</p><p>Вся эта сумбурщина не укладывалось в гудящей голове девушки: какой ещё человек? Какое медицинское заключение? Откуда? Самое первое, что сию секунду пришло в голову, это вариант, при котором Нэйтону удалось получить фальшивое медицинское заключение, позволяющее ему либо управлять поведением Виктории, либо упрятать её в лечебницу, чтобы не мешалась под ногами. Но ответила она ему вовсе не шквалом всех этих вопросов, нет.</p><p>– А ты? Ты здоров? – спросила она, когда Нэйтон уже готов был уйти. Он готов был оставить её на сегодня в покое, но она разожгла пламя вновь! – Девятнадцать лет назад мамочка и впрямь сумела тебя вылечить?</p><p>Нэйтон застыл, как вкопанный, потом медленно обернулся к ней. На его лице в приглушённом жёлтом свете играла яркая уверенная усмешка.</p><p>– Что ты несёшь, идиотка? – он взглянул на неё, как на умалишённую, играя непричастность.</p><p>– Эта идиотка видела документы в архиве Аркхема. Чьи-то заметки в личном деле доктора Регины Айрис о том, как она приводила своего сына на приёмы к некоему доктору Уорринсону в течение года, чтобы лечить какую-то «патологию». Ты лечился в психбольнице... И это я нездорова из нас двоих?</p><p>Викторию даже начало веселить его выражение лица: такое искреннее удивление и непонимание, будто эти бумаги кто-то нацарапал ради шутки и бросил в личное дело Регины Айрис, чтобы одна глупая девчонка нашла их через девятнадцать лет и попалась в юмористический капкан. Розыгрыш! Но если бы всё действительно было так, лицо Нэйтона не начало бы нервно дёргаться уже через мгновение, его губы не скривились бы, а в глазах не застыл бы шок. Он долго боролся с чем-то внутри себя, а потом сказал негромко, будто бы всеми силами отговаривая себя от этого:</p><p>– Этих записей не должно существовать.</p><p>– Да, я знаю, Регина позаботилась о том, чтобы твоё лечение не было задокументировано. Но, кажется, записки вёл какой-то студент-практикант, которого забыли предупредить о ваших с мамочкой секретиках, – Виктория и не заметила, как её голос начал звучать так развязно и бесстрашно; как она утратила контроль над собой и своим гневом, что разлился внутри неё, как яд, и отравил все внутренние органы. – От чего тебя лечили? Что это была за патология? Даже если ты мне не скажешь, я позвоню твоей матери и всё равно выясню! Тогда посмотрим, кто из нас двоих окажется в Аркхеме раньше.</p><p>Нэйтон рассмеялся и подошёл к столу. Виктория вцепилась в его края и приготовилась бежать в противоположную сторону от той, с какой стороны Айрис нападёт на неё. А она знала – нападёт.</p><p>– Позвони, – спокойно сказал он, улыбаясь. – Позвони прямо сейчас, и мы вместе послушаем, что она скажет. – И тут он резко надавил на край стола и оттеснил им жену к стене. Не просто оттеснил – вдавил её в стену противоположным краем стола, серьёзно намереваясь раздавить её живот. – Ну? Чего ты ждёшь? Моя мама прямо сейчас сидит и ждёт, когда же ей позвонит её горячо любимая сноха, чтобы посплетничать о тараканах в голове её сына.</p><p>Девушке с трудом удавалось сдерживать давление. Она изо всех сил придерживала стол руками и силилась не задохнуться. А рёбра тем временем вновь начали ныть до сыплющихся из глаз искр. И всё же у неё хватило сил и наглости задать Айрису ещё один вопрос – последний на сегодня. Дальше она побежит на кухню. На кухне ведь много ножей, и все они куда больше, чем тот, что ей дал Джером.</p><p>– Так ты ненавидишь меня, потому что я тоже психиатр? Потому что я работаю в Аркхеме, с которым у тебя связаны не самые приятные воспоминания?</p><p>– Дура, – Нэйтон навалился всем своим весом на стол. – Я ненавижу тебя просто потому, что ты есть. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты появилась в моей жизни. Я ненавижу... всё... – и монстром снова овладела самая токсичная ярость. Она затопила его до краёв, въелась в кожу, жгла плоть.</p><p>Ещё секунда, и руки Виктории не выдержали бы такого напора. Ей попросту не хватало физических сил, чтобы справиться с нечеловеческой силой Нэйтона. Но вдруг он потянул стол на себя и дал ей крохотную возможность сделать последний вздох. Дальше всё произошло слишком быстро, как в каком-нибудь экшн-фильме. Нэйтон не бросился оббегать стол, чтобы достать Викторию, как она ожидала. Вместо этого он перемахнул через стол сверху. И скоро Виктория благодарила всех богов за то, что в тот миг не растерялась и нырнула под стол, спасаясь бегством. Она больше ни минуты не останется в этом проклятом доме!</p><p>2 – 1 в пользу умалишённой идиотки! Но игра продолжается!</p><p>Виктория забыла про кухню, забыла про ножи, забыла про всё на свете и думала лишь о том, как быстро и долго она может бежать. <em>Бежать</em>! Так далеко, как только возможно. <em>Бежать</em>! И никогда не возвращаться назад! Сердце в груди колотилось, точно заведённое, и казалось, оно вот-вот резко остановится.</p><p>Вернувшийся недавно домой Нэйтон был так ослеплён яростью, что забыл запереть дверь. Сама не помня, как додумалась позаботиться об этом, но Виктория на ходу схватила своё пальто, сапоги и сумку в прихожей и выскользнула из дома. В разорванном платье, с влажным от слёз лицом, босиком она без оглядки побежала вдоль улицы, куда глаза глядят. Нэйтон вылетел за ней следом, но дальше крыльца и шагу не сделал. Он остановился напротив дома, срывая горло в крик:</p><p>– Ты всё равно вернёшься! – а затем добавил, отдышавшись, уже будто бы сам себе: – Я уже говорил: тебе не спрятаться.</p><p>Вечерний холод понемногу возвращал его в колею. Борясь с тяжёлым дыханием, Нэйтон смотрел, как ускользающая из его когтистых лап фигура жены растворяется в чернеющих переулках. Пускай бежит, пускай сядет в каком-нибудь углу и трясётся, зная, что он всё ещё стоит за её спиной. Ведь дичь, прежде чем быть пойманной, должна хорошенько пропитаться страхом, чтобы вкус её мяса был оценён по достоинству.</p><p>Всё так, как и было заверено с самого начала, – спектакль. И уже очень скоро Виктория Айрис сыграет в нём свой самый фееричный этюд, свой коронный номер. Эта отчаявшаяся страдающая девушка, пересекающая улицы босыми ногами по колючему холодному асфальту, в тот момент ещё не знала, что через неделю дверца птичьей клетки наконец-то откроется, а счастливые звёзды никому не помогут.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Глава 17. Город чудовищ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Безусловно, в такое нелёгкое время, когда палаты лечебницы неустанно полнятся нуждающимися в медицинской помощи пациентами, у нас каждый доктор на вес золота, – вслух размышлял Хьюго Стрейндж, откинувшись на спинку кресла в своём кабинете. – Но в моих профессиональных кругах ходит немало слухов о том, что Ваша жена не оправилась после травмы головы. Разве это не опасно, сейчас подвергать её такому риску, как работа с душевно больными преступниками?</p><p>– А разве Вам не интересно, что может произойти? Я полагал, что Вы большой фанат своего дела, профессор, и найдёте в том, что все считают риском, увлекательный научный эксперимент, – вскинул бровью Нэйтон Айрис, сидя в кресле напротив стола главврача лечебницы. – Разве опыты над разумом – не самая главная страсть всех психиатров?</p><p>– Жизнь с психиатром дала Вам возможность просветиться о многих сторонах нашего ремесла, не так ли?</p><p>– Ох, профессор... – Айрис тихо усмехнулся. – Поверьте, Вы не пожалеете. Виктория обожает своё дело, и я вижу, как она страдает за неимением возможности помогать страждущим умам. Кроме того, она Вас очень уважает и восхищается Вашими трудами. Ей будет очень приятно получить от Вас приглашение на вакантную должность, а Вы в свою очередь получите отличного специалиста.</p><p>– У меня слишком много сомнений, – сказал Стрейндж, чуть погодя, расставив все свои «за» и «против» по местам. – Но я сделаю это из уважения к Вам и к Вашей матери. Я возьму на работу миссис Айрис. Эксперимент и впрямь может оказаться увлекательным.</p><p>– И не жалейте для неё работы, – сказал Нэйтон, поднявшись из кресла и застегнув пуговицу чёрного пальто. – Пускай она... в полной мере наслаждается долгожданным возвращением в свою любимую психиатрию.</p><p>– Кажется, я знаю, чем она сможет заняться. Точнее, <em>кем</em>.</p><p>– Уверен, в Вашем зверинце найдётся немало заинтересующих её персонажей, – Айрис развернулся и двинулся к выходу, но успел сделать лишь шаг, а после остановился и вновь обернулся: – И ещё... Это не последняя моя просьба к Вам, профессор. Я очень надеюсь на наше дальнейшее дружеское сотрудничество.</p><p>– А я, как глава этой лечебницы, надеюсь на Вашу поддержку, как влиятельного человека в высших кругах. Аркхему очень не хватает должного внимания со стороны городской администрации.</p><p>– Я Вас услышал. Всего доброго, профессор.</p><p>– До скорых встреч, мистер Айрис.</p><p>Эпизод разговора с директором лечебницы Аркхем пятимесячной давности встал перед глазами, словно вырванная из фильма сцена. Нэйтон помнил каждое своё слово, произнесённое в тот день, каждое слово Стрейнджа, так, будто это было вчера. Почему он вообще вспомнил об этом сейчас? Не потому ли, что тот самый эксперимент, который они решили провести, пошёл немного иным сценарием, нежели рассчитывал Нэйтон?</p><p>Айрис вытер пот со лба висящим на шее полотенцем, зачесал рукой назад мокрые волосы, отлепил от взмокшего тела майку и продолжил наносить удары по набитой песком и подвешенной к потолку боксёрской груше. Моменты выпускания пара – самые приятные моменты за последние годы его жизни. Вымещение всей скопившейся за года злости возбуждало Нэйтона сильнее, чем что-либо. Но делать это в спортивном зале по-прежнему было слишком скучно. Ведь груша не будет кричать, плакать, молить о пощаде и трястись в страхе. Груша не даст всех тех опьяняющих ощущений, что мёдом разливаются по его телу, когда он избивает свою жену. Но теперь его любимая груша для битья сбежала и прихватила с собой то, что Нэйтон прятал ото всех целых девятнадцать лет.</p><p>Каждый удар по снаряду сегодня становился для него непроизвольным ударом по собственным больным воспоминаниям. Первый удар – «Томми, я хочу тебя поцеловать». Второй удар – «Не подходи больше к моему сыну!». Третий – «Родители просят Вас, миссис Айрис, забрать сына из школы. Они не хотят, чтобы он учился с их сыновьями». Четвёртый – «Он болен, ты что, совсем этого не понимаешь, Бренд?! Тебе всё равно, что с ним сделает эта зараза, не так ли? Тебе плевать на жизнь нашего мальчика! Ты читал, что про нас написали в газетах? Так почитай! Почитай, что пишут о твоём сыне!» Пятый – «Сынок, это доктор Уорринсон. Он поможет тебе стать таким, как все, и у тебя снова появятся друзья». Следующие четыре удара были мучительными слёзными криками восьмилетнего мальчика, раздираемого электрическими разрядами. Десятый – «То, что было со мной в детстве, лишь недоразумение, которое я предпочёл бы не вспоминать. Сейчас я абсолютно здоров». Одиннадцатый – «Нэйтон, познакомься, это Виктория, дочь Артура и Сары Кейнов». Двенадцатый – «Ты кажешься таким замкнутым, Нэйтон. У тебя были девушки до меня?» Тринадцатый – «...пока смерть не разлучит вас. Можете поцеловать невесту». Четырнадцатый – «Ничего страшного, Нэйтон, не переживай. С кем не бывает. Получится в следующий раз». Пятнадцатый – «Не волнуйтесь, мистер Айрис, я помогу Вам. И ещё, зовите меня просто Роберт». Шестнадцатый – «Готэм – это город чудовищ, прячущихся под лицемерными масками». Семнадцатый – «Мамочке и впрямь удалось вылечить тебя?»</p><p>Взревев от давления нахлынувших эмоций, Нэйтон нанёс последний, самый отчаянный удар по снаряду и уткнулся в него лбом, больно зажмурив глаза и стиснув зубы. Он не заплачет, больше никогда. Его последние слёзы были пролиты слишком давно, а его сердце высохло, превратившись в необитаемую пустыню, в которой не дано было выжить никому, кроме него самого. Что и удалось «искоренить» из него аркхемским палачам в белых халатах, думал Нэйтон с ироничной усмешкой самому себе, так это слабость.</p><p>– Мистер Айрис?</p><p>Обеспокоенный посторонний голос вмиг освободил Нэйтона от гнёта собственных переживаний. Он быстро пришёл в себя, вытер лицо полотенцем, выдохнул всю тяжесть и обернулся к одетому в чёрный деловой костюм мужчине уже привычным для всех Нэйтоном Айрисом.</p><p>– Надо же, – сказал мужчина с жидкими светло-русыми волосами – один из пиар-агентов Айриса, – не знал, что Вы практикуетесь в боевых искусствах.</p><p>– Может ведь у меня быть хобби, не так ли? – слегка улыбнулся Нэйтон, стащив с шеи полотенце и припав к горлышку бутылки с водой.</p><p>– Конечно, конечно, – неловко запнулся мужчина, а затем сообщил то, за чем нашёл своего начальника: – Все уже собираются. Вам пора появиться перед публикой.</p><p>– Дай мне полчаса, – воодушевлённый, точно несколько минут назад вовсе и не терзал себя душными воспоминаниями, Нэйтон кинул в руки своего агента бутылку с водой и прошагал мимо, к выходу из спортзала.</p><p>Вся эта пыль в его голове, поднявшаяся с событий прошлого, точно с вытряхнутого старого пальто, заставила Нэйтона на минуту забыть о том, ради чего он вообще решил, что будет неплохо часок-другой провести за боксированием груши. Сегодня он должен выглядеть и чувствовать себя лучше, чем когда-либо.</p><p>Контрастный душ смыл с его тела ненужный груз печали о прошлом. У Нэйтона не было сожалений, ведь всё, через что ему пришлось пройти, привело его к сегодняшнему дню – к моменту триумфа. Открыв гардероб, он пересчитал пальцами вешалки с костюмами и остановился на самом лучшем. Безупречно сшитый, безупречно выглаженный, безупречно подходящий ему – безупречный костюм для безупречного политика. Белая рубашка скользнула вверх по его рукам. Запонки застёгнуты, воротник поставлен, галстук повязан. Укладывая волосы, Нэйтон внимательно изучал глазами своё отражение в зеркале, словно боялся упустить какую-нибудь деталь, портившую ему образ. Два пшика любимого парфюма – тонкий изысканный аромат, привлекающий успех. Город за окном утопал в серо-золотистых лучах, еле выпрошенных у солнца, и, глядя на тянущиеся вверх вышки небоскрёбов через стекло большого окна, Нэйтон размышлял о том, что в скором времени попадёт в его руки. Скоро он станет хозяином всего этого и наконец-то сосредоточит в своих руках власть невиданных масштабов. Он усмехнулся сам себе, развернулся и, на ходу накидывая на плечи тёмно-синий пиджак, покинул комнату. Его ждало свидание с Готэмом, после которого этот город не должен был устоять.</p><p>Группа столпившихся у здания мэрии журналистов встретила появившегося в дверях кандидата шквалом посыпавшихся вспышек фотокамер и оживлённым гулом. Их жадные глаза заблестели, а руки покрепче вцепились в микрофоны или ручки с блокнотами. В сопровождении своих агентов Нэйтон Айрис спустился по лестнице, приветствуя публику сдержанной мягкой улыбкой, и встал за трибуной перед корреспондентами, вмиг оказавшись под прицелом десятка объективов камер. Айрис сказал приветственное слово и положил начало своей пресс-конференции.</p><p>Посыпавшиеся вскоре вопросы к лидеру предвыборной гонки касались самых разных сторон его жизни, начиная с амбициозных планов по благоустройству города и жизни его людей и заканчивая личными отношениями. «Говорят, Ваша жена не поддерживает Вас на выборах, это так?» «Имена Ваших родителей так же, как и Ваше, запечатлены на страницах истории города. Приедут ли они поддержать Вас в день выборов мэра?» «Правда ли, что в детстве Вы проходили лечение в Аркхеме?» Столько грязи, столько никому не нужной пыли... Эти стервятники, как и всегда, пытались пустить по ветру его репутацию. Вот именно для этого Нэйтон и оставил всю свою злость в спортзале, и вышел к этой трибуне человеком с каменным сердцем и прозрачными намерениями. Каждому каверзному вопросу доставалось по невозмутимому ответу – Айрис уверенно держал оборону.</p><p>Решительность в глазах Нэйтона Айриса брали крупным планом и транслировали прямым эфиром по всем каналам готэмского телевидения. С экранов каждого включённого телевизора раздавался его строгий голос, ратующий за закон и порядок, за благосостояние и безопасность граждан, за улучшение качества жизни, за строительство нового, лучшего Готэма. Жители города слушали, поддерживали и восхваляли его. <em>Его</em>... Монстра в человеческом обличье. <em>Его</em> – сумасшедшего садиста под маской заботливого чиновника. <em>Его</em> – лицемерного оборотня в идеальном костюме с полными карманами денег. Но лишь его жена видела истинную форму хамелеона под меняющейся личиной. Лишь она одна могла плакать в толпе людей, воодушевлённо скандирующих имя Нэйтона Айриса.</p><p>В маленькой скромной квартирке на краю города, в комнате, утонувшей в тени, отбрасываемой пролегающей над домом автострадой, в старом кресле, укрытом клетчатым пледом, лежала страдающая от несправедливости и жестокости девушка. Единственная, кто всегда держала свои глаза открытыми, в этом городе, полном слепцов. Она беспомощно откинула голову назад, а её безжизненный взгляд омертвевши уставился в побелённый потолок. А стоящий напротив телевизор транслировал ей пресс-конференцию с площади напротив здания мэрии.</p><p>– Мистер Айрис, в последнее время Вы нигде не появляетесь со своей женой. Ваша семейная жизнь терпит крах? Собираетесь ли Вы разводиться? – спросил голос из-за камеры.</p><p>– Прошу вас задавать вопросы, касающиеся только политики мистера Айриса, – настоятельно попросил один из пиар-агентов.</p><p>– Всё в порядке. Я отвечу. Мне нечего таить от жителей нашего города, – спокойно сказал Нэйтон своим металлическим голосом, который при искажении спутниковой передачи вызывал ещё больше отвращения. – Это всего лишь незначительные семейные трудности, которые случаются после нескольких лет совместной жизни. И я, и моя жена – мы оба люди, увлечённые своим делом и порой забывающие уделять должное внимание друг другу. Но мы преодолеем это вместе. Потому что любим друг друга.</p><p>Виктория, лежащая в кресле и слушающая весь этот бред, завёрнутый в правдоподобную обёртку, не шелохнулась.</p><p>– У неё проблемы с психическим здоровьем, это так? – напирал журналист, не смеющий оставить такую вкусную тему. – По городу ползут разные слухи о том, чем она занимается на своей работе в лечебнице Аркхем.</p><p>– У всех нас бывают трудности, – парировал Нэйтон. – Подумайте сами: Виктория сравнительно недавно только оправилась от травмы головы, затем устроилась работать в Аркхем и потеряла обоих родителей в один день. Меня не удивляет, что она ведёт себя странно. Я всеми возможными способами помогаю жене пережить самый трудный период её жизни, чтобы она не сошла с ума.</p><p>И вот тут Виктория подняла голову и взглянула на экран, чтобы увидеть это проклятое лицо, рот которого только что изрёк самую отвратительную ложь. Её глаза краснели, обрамлённые фиолетовыми кругами, и впивались бешеным взглядом в лицо Айриса на голубом экране.</p><p>– Она не сошла с ума... – повторила она бестелесным голосом. А затем – гром в обманчивой тишине: – Она не сошла с ума!!! Не сошла с ума! Не сошла! Не сошла! Не сошла!</p><p>Телевизору незамедлительно досталось пультом. Хотя... Тут, скорее, досталось пульту, с жалостливым хрустом разлетевшемуся вдребезги от удара об экран. Виктория вскочила с кресла, словно с раскалённой плиты, и принялась бросаться в говорящий ящик всем, что попадалось ей под руку. Она кричала, точно раненное умирающее животное, и этот безумный крик рвался из самых чёрных глубин её сердца. Боль от отчаяния превратилась в агонию, и казалось, будто бы птицы вили гнёзда на ветвившихся в её груди рёбрах и клевали органы.</p><p>Виктория крушила мебель, срывала горло в крик на телевизор и кидала в экран всё, что плохо лежало, до тех пор, пока в комнату на её вопли не прилетел встревоженный Альберт. Мужчине едва удалось поймать руками эту одичавшую бабочку, а когда он всё же сделал это, он крепко заключил её в объятия, прижав её бьющиеся в истерии крылышки. В тот момент Виктория зарыдала, выплёскивая всю боль, и уже через несколько секунд своей конвульсивной борьбы сдалась и беспомощно уткнулась лицом в грудь высокого мужчины. Мистер Блумфайлд чувствовал, как по его груди растекается горячее пятно, как вибрирует в душераздирающем крике голос этой убитой девушки, как её тело дрожит, готовое лопнуть по швам, словно переполненный воздухом шар. Он чувствовал всё это, и его глаза щипали от переполнявших их слёз.</p><p>Когда рёв Виктории стал лишь задушенным плачем, когда она всё-таки устала кричать, в перевёрнутой с ног на голову комнате снова стал слышен шум телевизора. Там всё ещё было лицо того дьявола, что сделал всё это с девушкой, которую Альберт считал своей родной дочерью. И это лицо уверенно заявило:</p><p>– Я поведу Готэм дальше. Я проложу нашему городу дорогу...</p><p>– К вратам ада, – закончил за него Альберт, прижимая голову Виктории и поглаживая её по волосам своей большой морщинистой ладонью.</p><p>Но ад был уже за поворотом.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Шесть дней... Шесть долгих дней на то, чтобы разглядеть собственное отражение в разбитом зеркале и собрать из себя ту, что всё это время сидела под замком глубоко внутри: трусливую, раздавленную, сломленную жертву обстоятельств. Жертву собственной маски. Земля, что с таким трудом держалась от разлома несколько месяцев, разверзлась под ногами Виктории Айрис, и она падала в пропасть. Всё это время, все два года, а в особенности – последние пять месяцев, жизнь неумело пережёвывала её, перебрасывала с зуба на зуб, забивала под щёку, выгоняла и жевала снова, и вот наконец-то проглотила.</p><p>Шесть дней назад Виктория сбежала из дома Нэйтона Айриса, прихватив с собой лишь сумочку со всем, что было в ней. У неё было не так уж много мест, где она могла спрятаться от охотящегося за ней зверя, и не так уж много людей, которые были готовы открыть ей двери своего дома в любое время суток. Первым, о ком она подумала, был самый близкий ей человек, которого она знала с детства. И все эти злостные шесть дней Альберт наблюдал, как его девочка падает в бездну, отвергая протянутую ей руку. Каждый день теперь Альберт невольно вспоминал ту девочку в песочнице, желающую помочь всем, кто злится на мир; того маленького ангела, решившего во что бы то ни стало защищать добро. Крылья этого ангела больше не могли поднимать её к небесам: они были обломаны, ощипаны и безучастно волочились за ней по земле, как мёртвые отростки, от которых давно пора было избавиться. Сил сражаться больше не было. Виктория окончательно сдалась в плен отчаянию. В её инертном взгляде больше не блестело ни единой наивной надежды на спасение горящего вокруг неё мира.</p><p>«Если Нэйтон найдёт меня здесь, не вступайся за меня, Альберт. Дай ему то, за чем он пришёл, не пытайся остановить. Пусть он сделает то, что хочет. Пускай он убьёт меня. Я так устала. Я просто устала», – прозвучало от неё однажды. Это стало последней каплей для раздираемого болью за свою дочь Альберта, и он втайне от Виктории обратился в полицию с обвинением Нэйтона Айриса в угрозе жизни невинной девушки. Но, обмолвившись о том, что из доказательств у него только слова и душевные страдания Виктории Айрис, Альберт получил в ответ недоверчивое: «Виктория Айрис? У неё же не все дома. Мы не можем просто взять и поверить ей на слово, – а потом они добавили своё профессиональное полицейское: – И вообще, дедуль, шёл бы ты домой. У нас и так дел невпроворот».</p><p>А фраза «Виктория Айрис? У неё же не все дома» теперь передавалась из уст в уста, как какая-нибудь детская страшилка, среди всех слоёв Готэма. Это началось ещё тогда, в стылом ноябре, со слухов о том, что жена заместителя мэра и дочь именитых Кейнов застряла в последствиях травмы головного мозга, и заканчивалось сегодня, в таявшем марте, под неустанный людской шёпот за спиной: «Виктория Айрис сошла с ума». Удивительно, как все некогда значимые страницы жизни человека, вмиг желтеют и стираются под сотнями и тысячами осуждающих взглядов. Жадной до сплетен толпе ничего не стоит перечеркнуть человека и выкрасить тянущийся за ним след в цвета позора и порицания. А ради чего? Ради потехи, разумеется! Ведь людям так нравится копаться в чужих вкусных историях, превращая всё это в зрелище, в пир стервятников, кружащих над Готэмом – над городом искушения и пороков; над «городом чудовищ».</p><p>Лечебница Аркхем ещё не закрыла ей свои двери, но уже не впускала, что говорится, без пропуска. Ни одного свидания с Джеромом за эти шесть дней Вик не провела: не хотела, чтобы он видел её такой... мёртвой. Да, именно такой она себя и чувствовала! И всё же, чтобы не повторять своих ошибок, доктор один раз попросила Джервиса Тетча передать их общему другу, что очень скоро они увидятся. Верила ли она в это? Скорее, она видела в этом для себя лишь призрачную надежду. Ей так хотелось увидеть Джерома ещё хоть раз, прежде чем она ударится спиной о скалистое дно бездны. А оно тем временем неумолимо приближалось...</p><p>Главврач давил со всех сторон, вынуждая Вик взять отпуск и не мучить себя. Она слушала это каждый день. Слушала, но не слышала. Сейчас Аркхем был нужен ей, как никогда раньше. А точнее – фармацевтические склады Аркхема. Все свои успокоительные Виктория оставила в доме Айриса, поэтому нужда в «дозе спокойствия» привела её в хранилище лечебницы. К обычным антидепрессантам быстро добавились сильнодействующие болеутоляющие наркотики. С каждым новым днём доза морфия, уносящая Викторию в окутанный туманом мир парящих мягких облаков, становилась всё больше. И если поначалу морфий был призван прогнать бессонницу и утолить боль, то уже очень скоро он стал её ежедневным проводником в самый лучший мир – в мир без лжи, без боли, без притворства, без социальных ролей, без жён и мужей, без семей и родителей, без психиатрии и политики. В мир, свободный от оков человеческой жестокости.</p><p>Но в своём бреду Вик была не одна: с ней был её любимый учитель и наставник – тот, кто уже на протяжении пяти месяцев вёл её по тернистой извилистой дороге к водопадам прозрения. Виктория снова шла за ним, не чувствуя, как перебирает ногами, не видя земли под ними. Но он крепко держал её за руку, а на его губах скалилась широкая одержимая улыбка. На его губах... не изуродованных шрамами. Здесь, в этом странном месте, напоминающем зловещий сказочный лес, Джером выглядел так, словно его рассказ о срезанном и пришитом обратно лице был просто шуткой. Именно с этого не тронутого ничем, кроме безумия, лица когда-то и началось знакомство Виктории с Джеромом – с лица на фотографии в личном деле.</p><p>– Чувствуешь это, док? – спросил Джером с любопытством. – Чувствуешь, как под кожей скребётся зверь? Следы от его когтей зудят по ночам, верно? Так и хочется выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи, чтобы всё это наконец-то прекратилось. Ах, какая ностальгия!</p><p>– Выпрыгнуть из своей кожи... не так-то просто, – с больной улыбкой сказала Виктория.</p><p>– Морфий тебе не поможет. И верёвка с мылом тоже. Что, думаешь, я не знаю о твоих грязных мыслишках, негодяйка? Я ведь прямо здесь, – Джером усмехнулся и упёрся пальцем в висок идущей рядом девушки. Непривычно было не видеть, как разрезы уголков его губ едва не достают до ушей. – Тебе ничего и не нужно делать, поверь мне. Жизнь всё сделает за тебя: преподнесёт удобный момент в подарочной упаковке, а тебе останется лишь снять бант. Чтобы понять, что к чему, не нужно закидываться дурью и говорить со своими глюками, пускай они и кошмарно очаровательны. Для этого всего лишь нужен <em>один плохой день</em>.</p><p>Разговоры привели их через густой ядовито-синий туман к обрыву с водопадом, у подножия которого раскинулось глубокое чёрное озеро. Шум падающей воды успокаивал лучше любого морфина, думала Виктория, забывая о том, что этот водопад и состоит из морфина, пульсирующего в её жилах.</p><p>– Тебе пора, милая, – сказал Джером, заключив лицо девушки в свои ладони и заглянув в него.</p><p>Некоторое время Вик изучала его лицо, которым никак не могла налюбоваться, разглядывала едва заметные пигментные пятнышки, что усеивали лоб, нос, скулы и даже веки глаз. А затем спросила:</p><p>– Ты не пойдёшь со мной?</p><p>– Я? – и Джером рассмеялся, опрокинув голову назад. – Пташка, ты это серьёзно? Ты ведь знаешь, я – просто плод твоих морфиновых фантазий, обдолбанная ты моя. Но там, внизу, тебя ждёт настоящий я. Ты же хочешь к нему, верно? Хочешь ещё раз угодить в его руки?</p><p>Виктория глянула вниз со скалы и увидела пенящуюся под ударами водопада чёрную воду. И она улыбнулась своим мыслям краешком губ.</p><p>– Это не зверь скребётся под моей кожей... – сказала она, заглянув в пленяющие зелёные глаза своей одержимости. – Это ты.</p><p>Джером лишь оскалился в ответ, после чего мягко коснулся ладонями её плеч и толкнул назад, сбросил её с обрыва, отправил прямиком в озеро просветления. Провалившись под толщу холодной воды, Виктория отбросила любые мысли о сопротивлении. Пускай эти чёрные глубины заберут её с собой, и, быть может, тогда ей больше никогда не придётся чувствовать этот ставший в последнее время невыносимым скрежет под собственной кожей.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Морфия больше не было. Последняя капля чудодейственного эликсира была выпущена разгонять внутренних демонов вчерашним вечером, а сегодняшний Виктория топила в крепких горячительных напитках и громкой энергичной музыке. Один из самых престижных клубов города в эту ночь полнился толпами веселящихся «сливок» готэмского общества. Оставив дома свой непорочный лоск, сияющий при свете дня, сегодня каждый из них пришёл сюда, в «Айсберг Лаунж», чтобы под покровом ночи позволить своим настоящим сущностям танцевать на потеху дьяволу. «Все свои маски просьба оставлять при входе в клуб, леди и джентльмены!»</p><p>И Виктория тоже была здесь, среди этих чудовищ, и растворялась в пьяном дурмане, окутанная войлоком чужих грехов. Тяжёлые биты, казалось, бьют по каждому её внутреннему органу и превращают всё тело в детскую погремушку со звенящими внутри камешками. Салютуя бармену повторить ей стопку текилы, Виктория уже начинала думать о том, что от выпитого алкоголя, бьющей по голове музыки и мерцающего света прожекторов её скоро вывернет наизнанку. Вот ведь будет новость: умалишённая жена одного из кандидатов на кресло мэра вусмерть упилась в дорогом клубе и облевала мебель! А то и ещё лучше – кого-нибудь из невероятно важных персон! Виктория усмехнулась этой мысли. Только вот весело ей сегодня вовсе не было.</p><p>Виктория опрокинула шот и поморщилась, глубоко вдохнув запах духов со своих волос. Вот уже второй час, что сидит в «Айсберг Лаунж» за барной стойкой, она чувствовала на себе один за другим падающие на неё косые взгляды. Как будто на спине у неё висела табличка «Объект находится здесь, чтобы вы с осуждением смотрели на него. Руками трогать строго запрещено». Она украдкой бросила взгляд в сторону и столкнулась с несколькими парами вцепившихся в неё глаз. Эти мужчины в дорогих костюмах и женщины в блестящих коротких платьях с огромными слоями чёрной туши на ресницах смотрели на неё и обменивались шепотками. Даже сквозь оглушительный гром музыки Виктория могла слышать каждое их пропитанное пренебрежением слово, все их насмешки. Оскорбительные голоса всех жителей города звучали в её голове уже не первый день, не давая уснуть по ночам, и она выучила их наизусть.</p><p>Этот ночной клуб сегодня был переполнен стервятниками, кружащими над головой раненной и умирающей девушки. Под взмахи их больших крыльев, она медленно растворялась в навязчивом желании сделать что-нибудь эдакое, после чего её заберут в полицию. Устроить погром и подраться с кем-нибудь? А может, залезть на стол и раздеться догола? Или вооружиться горлышком разбитой бутылки и посмотреть, как все присутствующие подожмут хвосты и забьются по углам, моля о пощаде? И в тот момент, когда ещё один опустошённый Викторией стакан стукнулся о барную стойку, к ней спустился один из обладателей больших чёрных крыльев и жадного до интересных личностей взгляда. Нет, не просто «один из» – верховный пернатый этого места.</p><p>– Ну надо же, кого я вижу! – воскликнул смутно знакомый голос. – Доктор Виктория Айрис, какая честь видеть Вас у меня в гостях.</p><p>Виктория одёрнула голову. Перед её уже заплывающими туманом глазами появился владелец «Айсберг Лаунж» – низкорослый бледнолицый мужчина в дорогом тёмно-фиолетовом костюме с изогнутым крючком носом и чёрным хохолком волос на голове – Освальд Кобблпот, также известный как «Пингвин».</p><p>– Когда мы виделись с Вами в последний раз, Вы сказали, что не жалуете ночные клубы, и назвали моё заведение «местом сборища дикости и развратности», – напомнил Кобблпот, забравшись на барный стул рядом с девушкой и упрямо заглянув в её лицо. Его губы сжимались в маленькой едкой улыбке, а широко распахнутые светло-голубые глаза блестели любопытством.</p><p>– Когда мы виделись с Вами в последний раз, я ещё не была полоумной докторшей из психушки, которую обсуждает весь город, – неохотно усмехнулась Виктория, крутя в руках и рассматривая пустой стакан.</p><p>– Так вот, что делает без пяти минут первая леди Готэма в таком нетипичном для неё месте: прячется от гнусного общественного мнения в «дикости» и «развратности».</p><p>– У Вас тут миленько, мистер Кобблпот, – Виктория поставила стопку на стойку и опустила лицо на её уровне.</p><p>– Рад, что Вы изменили мнение о моём клубе.</p><p>– Нет, не изменила, – и она слегка ударила пальцем по стопке, отправив её к бармену, а после мило улыбнувшись ему в немой просьбе повторить заказ.</p><p>Растерявшийся парнишка за стойкой бросал озадаченные взгляды то на пьяную девушку, то на владельца клуба, пока последний гиперболизированными жестами и гримасами не приказал бармену выполнять прихоть клиентки. Поблагодарив Освальда и бармена кривенькой, но искренней улыбкой, Вик подняла стопку и залпом выпила жёлто-зелёное содержимое шота.</p><p>Неподалёку началась пьяная потасовка, сопровождающаяся громкой руганью и звоном бьющихся бокалов. Освальд вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть заварушку, и недовольно нахмурился, сложив губы трубочкой. В этот момент, подумала девушка, он и впрямь стал похож на насупившегося милого пингвина. Однако Освальд даже не подумал спрыгивать со стула и бежать – вместо этого он громко и требовательно кинул одному из своих подручных: «Виктор, разберись!» – и вновь, как ни в чём не бывало, развернулся к миссис Айрис, обзаведясь услужливой улыбочкой. Вик вдруг вспомнила, где ещё видела такую неприятную загадочную улыбку: в лечебнице, в кабинете главврача.</p><p>– Должно быть, мы с Вами похожи, – задумчиво сказала Виктория, когда развернулась корпусом к мужчине и отчего-то засмотрелась на его губы. Освальд вопрошающе взметнул бровями, и девушка пояснила: – Ну, по крайней мере, в одном... У нас с Вами «пернатые» прозвища, – и она неприлично хрюкнула от смеха, уткнувшись носом в свой лежащий на барной стойке локоть. Алкоголь развязал ей язык, и Вик начинала рассказывать этому жадному до денег и влияния гангстеру всё, что в трезвом состоянии не рассказала бы даже Альберту: – Заключённые в Аркхеме начали называть меня «Птичкой» после того случая, когда мне однажды пришлось спеть для них. Да, мистер Кобблпот, – она взглянула на него, ожидая заранее предугаданной реакции, – я и вправду развлекаю серийных убийц, маньяков и террористов, сидящих в психушке, как обо мне и говорят.</p><p>– Правда? – Ози умилённо улыбнулся ей, как улыбаются маленьким детям. Осуждение и отвращение, которые Виктория предсказывала, в его лице не появились. – А знаете, доктор Айрис...</p><p>– Лучше зовите меня Виктория, – она вальяжно закинула ногу на ногу, словно возомнила себя королевой вечера, которой посчастливилось завладеть вниманием хозяина заведения.</p><p>– Виктория... Знаете, Виктория, мне моё прозвище поначалу долго не нравилось. Потому что в те далёкие тяжёлые для меня дни это было унизительное прозвище, обидное, насмешливое. Но теперь имя «Пингвин» в этом городе произносят с уважением и страхом. Поэтому я больше не бегу от него.</p><p>Его голос и слова, что ласкали слух опьянённой девушки, всё чаще растворялись в клубном шуме, вытесняемые из гудящей головы бесформенным шорохом пустых размышлений. Она ведь говорила с самим Освальдом Кобблпотом – с человеком, который поднялся из уличной грязи аж до кресла мэра Готэма, стерев всех своих врагов в пыль или превратив их в своих шестёрок! А не самый ли это идеальный момент, чтобы взять интервью у такой выдающейся личности?</p><p>– Вы ведь убивали... убивали людей, не так ли? – спросила Виктория, ни на секунду не отводя от лица мужчины чрезмерно заинтересованного взгляда.</p><p>Наклонив взгляд в пол, Освальд состроил задумчивую гримасу. В отличие от сидящей напротив него девушки с краснеющими от подскочившего кровяного давления щеками, мистер Кобблпот трезво оценивал то, что срывается с его губ.</p><p>– Приходилось, – ответил он.</p><p>– Собственноручно? – пока Виктория выговорила это слово, её язык раза три свернулся морским узлом. – Или Вы просто отдавали приказы своим... верным псам? – она бросила мимолётный взгляд на проходящего мимо лысого парня с пугающим взглядом, который только что по приказу владельца клуба выволок на улицу нарушителей порядка.</p><p>– Милая моя! – Освальд рассмеялся, невольно хлопнув ладонью по барной стойке. – Чтобы завести этих верных псов и отдавать им приказы, мне потребовалось не раз и не два запачкать свои руки, уж поверь. Потому что некоторые люди понимают только язык жестокости и насилия, с этим ничего не поделаешь.</p><p>– И каково это? – жадно спрашивала Виктория, поддавшись вперёд так сильно, что уже почти заваливалась на колени Пингвина. – Какие чувства возникают, когда всаживаешь кому-то, кого ненавидишь до боли в груди, пулю в лоб или нож под рёбра? Как скоро становится легче? Как долго мучают кошмары?</p><p>То была лишь малая часть алкогольной эйфории, но больше – неуёмные мысли о своих полномочиях, что изо дня в день посылали ей всё более раздражающие сигналы. Виктория сейчас ждала от Освальда, смотревшего на неё с некоторым подозрением, лишь одного: ей нужно было его одобрение. Пускай человек, взявший плату с каждого своего обидчика, скажет ей, что делать; пускай этот человек подарит ей уверенность; пускай его слова прогонят прочь сомнения и страх и станут ей памяткой, выжженной на сердце.</p><p>– Скажу лишь, что с этим спокойно можно жить, – сказал Освальд, вежливо переместив руки девушки со своих коленей на барную стойку. – Жить и наслаждаться всем, что имеешь.</p><p>Вероятно, это было не совсем то, что Виктория хотела услышать, но услышала она всё же достаточно. Неказисто усмехнувшись и опустив подбородок на сложенные руки, она сказала послабевшим усталым голосом, который Освальд расслышал, лишь когда наклонился к ней поближе:</p><p>– Один мой друг говорит, что наш город кишит чудовищами в человеческих масках. Люди улыбаются, смотря тебе в лицо, пожимают твою руку, хлопают по плечу, пока про себя представляют, как медленно вскрывают тебе горло, и дрожат в возбуждении от этих фантазий. Но Вы, мистер Пингвин, Вы не такой. У Вас нет маски. И фантазии свои Вы привыкли воплощать в жизнь. Вы настоящий. Именно поэтому... Ваши руки... окрашены красным...</p><p>Освальд дослушивал её слова уже в польщённом отстранении, чуть улыбаясь уголком губ. Но вдруг до него дошло: «Стоп, что? Друг?!» Не сразу, но Кобблпоту удалось вспомнить, кому в Готэме принадлежали похожие философствования и кто мог быть тем самым «другом», что навязал этой девушке своё больное мировоззрение. Его чуть было не прошиб пот. В ужасе Ози развернулся к девушке, уже открывая рот, чтобы удостовериться в своих догадках. Но удостовериться ему довелось лишь в том, что последнюю фразу она договаривала, обессиленно сдаваясь в объятия сна.</p><p>Довольно. Хватит с неё на сегодня всей этой «жгучей воды», вызывающей лишь усталость и тошноту.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Ночь сегодня грозила быть долгой. В небе над чернеющим Готэмом светила полная луна, такая же огромная и тяжёлая, как и в любые другие ночи. Несколько часов спустя «Айсберг Лаунж» опустел и провожал своих последних на сегодня клиентов по домам. Охрана выводила упившихся мужчин, что едва перебирали ногами и не могли связать двух слов, а уборщики приступили к очистке зала. Музыка наконец-то стихла, безумные танцы прекратились, реки разливающегося алкоголя высохли.</p><p>Просторный тёмный кабинет хозяина клуба, украшенный огромным неоновым синим зонтиком во всю высоту стены, в своей тишине полнился едва слышимым сопением. Освальд Кобблпот сидел в своём вычурном большом кресле за столом и буровил тяжёлым взглядом спящую на диване Викторию Айрис. Когда перебравшая с алкоголем девушка уснула за барной стойкой, Пингвин вновь подозвал к себе своего «верного пса» и приказал спрятать доктора от шумной толпы и музыки в его кабинете. Не то, что бы у одного из влиятельных бандитов Готэма сердце кровью обливалось за угнетённую бедняжку... Ози предстояло принять непростое решение.</p><p>Изначально всё было просто, и, если бы эта не в меру странная девушка не посеяла в нём семя сомнений в собственных действиях, сейчас он уже пожимал бы руку Нэйтону Айрису, оставляя его в своих должниках. Женщина, которую Айрис ищет по всему городу и за сообщение местонахождения которой обещает щедрую благодарность, прямо сейчас лежит, так сказать, «тёпленькая» в его кабинете, а он колеблется. «Вы не такой. У Вас нет маски. Вы настоящий», – эти слова плескались в голове и мучали Освальда, разрывали его на лоскутки сомнений. Телефон был прямо перед ним, стоял на столе и ждал, пока мужчина снимет трубку и наберёт номер по памяти. Но он не мог. Ведь он был «настоящим».</p><p>Жизнь не подарила Освальду дюжину ценящих и уважающих его друзей – лишь врагов, одни из которых боялись и подчинялись, а другие испытывали удачу в войне с несокрушимым Пингвином. Услышать от кого-то искреннее доброе слово для Кобблпота было сродни появлению яркого солнца над Готэмом – редким явлением. И вот оно вдруг появилось в его клубе среди ночи, опустошило бутылку текилы и уснуло прямо за барной стойкой. Освальд упрямо смотрел в это умиротворённое серое лицо, удобно расположившееся на подлокотнике дивана, и морщил нос в недовольной гримасе. В его голове роилось слишком много мыслей, и все они были заняты спящей на его диване под его пледом девушкой, что не представляла для него ровным счётом никакого интереса.</p><p>– Эй, босс, – неуклюжий голос вдруг выдернул Освальда из пучины мучительных раздумий. Кобблпот невротически дёрнулся и, звучно выдохнув через нос, с раздражением взглянул на склонившегося над ним безволосого мужчину в чёрном костюме. – Что Вы делаете?</p><p>– Разучиваю танец, Виктор, ты что, не видишь! – Ози едва сдерживал свой уровень громкости и размахивал лапками, как недовольный пингвин.</p><p>– Вы смотрите на неё. А уже давно должны были сдать её мужу.</p><p>– Дорогой мой мистер Зсасз, – с фальшивой любезностью произнёс Освальд, резко развернувшись к своему наёмнику, – я думал, раз уж мы с Вами так давно работаем вместе, Вы за это время прекрасно уяснили: то, что я «должен» делать, решаю <em>только я сам</em>!!! – и, весь дрожа от гнева, хлопнул ладонью по столу.</p><p>«Спящая красавица» мигом подняла голову с подлокотника и с трудом разлепила глаза. Даже алкоголь, крепко стянувший цепями её беспробудный сон, не уберёг её от такого грохота. Освальд в панике обернулся к ней и выдал очень обеспокоенное, в какой-то мере даже испуганное лицо.</p><p>– Ну вот, Виктор, что ты наделал! Взял, разбудил нашу уставшую гостью! – с осуждением всплеснул руками Пингвин. – Как не стыдно! Тебе бы не помешало поучиться манерам.</p><p>– Простите, – без искренности сказал Зсасз.</p><p>– Ступай и принеси девушке стакан воды со льдом.</p><p>В лице Виктора Зсасза появилось столько едва контролируемой звериной ярости, которую он обрушил острым взглядом на своего босса. Но взгляд так и остался лишь взглядом, на который Ози даже и внимания не обратил, а Виктору пришлось молча проглотить столь унизительную просьбу и побыть сегодня официантом.</p><p>Выбравшись из-под пледа, Виктория Айрис обвела взглядом тёмную комнату, подсвеченную кое-где синим и красным неоном. За большим круглым окном, расположившимся за высокой спинкой хозяйского кресла, по стёклам барабанил дождь. Всё было не так уж и плохо, несмотря на боль, раскалывающую виски, точно скорлупу ореха, и пересохшее горло: по крайней мере, Вик не забыла события последних часов и прекрасно осознавала, где может находиться. Не понимала только, почему. Неужели этот, по слухам, безжалостный и вероломный гангстер позаботился о ней; о той, кого он видит всего второй раз в своей жизни? «Нет, – Виктория теперь строго запрещала себе любую наивность. – Никому нельзя доверять».</p><p>Тем временем, пока Виктория отсутствующим взглядом рассматривала обстановку и попутно рылась в своей звенящей голове, Освальд уже, обзаведясь дежурной улыбкой, какой обычно светят гостеприимные хозяева, подобрался к ней и присел рядом на диван.</p><p>– Скажи мне кто-нибудь год назад, что мне придётся стаскивать Ваше проспиртованное тело с барной стойки, я бы знатно посмеялся, – усмехнулся Кобблпот, и Виктория взглянула на него так, словно его лицо было ей не знакомо. – Та самая благонравная Виктория Айрис, которая даже шампанским себя не баловала на общественных приёмах, – кто бы мог подумать! Сегодня я будто бы познакомился с Вами заново. Хотя нет, я познакомился с совсем другой Викторией Айрис.</p><p>Вдруг её сознание выбросило на берег отрезвления воспоминания о тех словах, что она имела неосторожность сказать этому мужчине. Боже, она ведь совсем его не знает, о чём она вообще думала! А если он ведёт какие-то дела с Айрисом? А если одетый в дорогой костюм монстр уже едет сюда? А если она сейчас вообще не сможет встать с этого дивана, потому что Кобблпот накачал её какими-нибудь наркотиками? Хрупкая стена, которую Вик возводила каждый день и пряталась за ней, вновь рухнула и впустила в сердце страх.</p><p>Принимая из рук Виктора Зсасза стакан воды, девушка невнятно поблагодарила его. А вот заглянуть в его лицо было страшной ошибкой: каким же этот мужчина с широко распахнутыми тёмными глазами был устрашающим, до холодной волны мурашек, бегущих по спине! Он был похож на бешенного пса, которого едва сдерживают десять цепей и огромный намордник с толстыми ремнями. Будь у неё такой «верный пёс» на привязи, Нэйтон Айрис уже давно удобрял бы землю какого-нибудь городского парка или её собственного садика.</p><p>– Мне нужно ехать, – просипела Виктория после долгого глотка, которым она за один раз осушила весь стакан, оставив на его дне лишь дребезжащие кубики льда. – Я и так уже слишком долго пользуюсь Вашим радушием, мистер Кобблпот.</p><p>– Не имею права Вас задерживать, – Ози забрал из её рук пустой стакан, всучил его обратно Виктору, жестами отправляя его вон из кабинета, а затем встал и подошёл к своему столу. – Я вызову Вам такси.</p><p>Почему Пингвин так добр к ней? Что ему от неё нужно? Чего ей ждать от его лисьей улыбочки? Все эти вопросы мучали Викторию, не давая усмирить расшатанные нервы. Ещё и эти похмельные искры в голове, вонзающиеся в черепную коробку и сверлящие её до мелких трещин! Морфий сейчас был бы весьма кстати.</p><p>Виктория собиралась встать на ноги, чтобы убедиться, что она сможет сбежать отсюда, и вдруг голос Освальда встряхнул её.</p><p>– Позвольте дать Вам дружеский совет, Виктория, – сказал он, прежде чем снять телефонную трубку с аппарата. – Держите свои глаза открытыми и будьте осторожнее в выборе друзей. Вы работаете в весьма опасной обстановке. В Аркхеме полно тех, кто может с лёгкостью запудрить Вам мозги, а Вы этого даже не заметите. Моргнуть не успеете – а на Вашей груди уже тюремный номер!</p><p>– Что бы Вы выбрали, мистер Кобблпот, – немного подумав, спросила Виктория, – тюремный номер или жизнь в ежедневных унижениях?</p><p>– Я перед таким выбором уже стоял, и Вам наверняка известно, чем всё обернулось.</p><p>– Как я и говорила: мы с Вами похожи.</p><p>Взглянув на неё через плечо, Освальд увидел в безжизненных карих глазах печаль, которая переполняла всю эту девушку. Именно она и привела её сегодня к нему, именно она и говорила с ним там, за барной стойкой, открывая душу. Но в тени этой печали стояла ненависть, чья неистовость была знакома мужчине не понаслышке. Это яростное пламя когда-то наполняло и его сердце; это дикое желание дать своему голосу прогреметь на весь город тоже двигало им несколько лет назад. Вероятно, этим двоим давным-давно стоило встретиться, когда разум Виктории ещё не был отравлен сладкими речами и долгими ночами, проведёнными в ловушке собственных страхов. Быть может, тогда всё обернулось бы иначе.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Адрес таксисту Виктория назвала совершенно бездумно, но лишь потом поняла, что именно в то место ей сейчас и нужно. То был адрес далеко не квартиры Альберта, а адрес логова дракона. Этой промозглой холодной ночью Нэйтона вряд ли могло где-то носить. Виктория была уверена: он дома, спит, наслаждаясь безмятежными снами. Именно поэтому она проберётся в его дом тихо и незаметно, как мышка сквозь щель в полу, и украдкой заберёт необходимые ей вещи. А если его там нет, то это лишь упростит ей задачу. Таблетки... Она испытывала острую, граничащую с одержимостью необходимость в транквилизаторах, которые в это время суток не могла достать нигде, кроме этого дома. Заодно заберёт и все остальные свои важные вещи, чтобы теперь уж точно никогда туда не возвращаться.</p><p>По дороге Виктория уснула на заднем сидении, растёкшись щекой по стеклу автомобиля, и во сне не видела ничего, кроме отдаляющейся изумрудно-зелёной поверхности воды перед своими глазами. Это по-прежнему было то озеро, куда её столкнул Джером, и она всё ещё медленно шла ко дну. Проснувшись под настойчивый голос водителя, сквозь струящиеся по стеклу капли тараторящего дождя Виктория разглядела двор ненавистного дома. Шесть дней назад она бежала отсюда, не жалея стирающихся в кровь босых ног, слёзно обещая себе больше никогда не переступить порог этого дома. И вот ноги, раны на которых даже не успели затянуться, снова принесли её сюда.</p><p>Заплатив таксисту, Виктория вывалилась из автомобиля и встала в лужу. Волосы и одежда вмиг намокли и прилипли к коже. Выдернутая из сна и выброшенная в объятия холодной непогоды девушка тут же задрожала. Количество выпитой ею текилы откликалось дующими в тромбоны раскалёнными спазмами в висках. Но, даже осознавая всю паршивость своего состояния, она всё ещё слепо верила, что сможет с успехом провернуть свою задумку по проникновению в дом Айриса. Вероятно, доля хмельного безрассудства всё ещё не выветрилась из неё.</p><p>Виктория на цыпочках поднялась по ступеням крыльца. Зачем она кралась, если любые звуки сейчас прятались в шуме дождя? Прежде чем достать ключи и отворить дверь, она сняла обувь, чтобы не создавать каблуками в доме лишний шум. Она ощупала карман своего пальто: нож, что дал ей Джером, сегодня с ней. Теперь эта вещь всегда была под рукой. Ключ мягко вошёл в замочную скважину и провернулся с маленьким почти не слышимым щелчком, но Виктории любые звуки сейчас казались громче барабанного оркестра. «Я в последний раз открываю эту дверь! – мысленно била себя по лицу девушка. – Клянусь, в последний!»</p><p>Девушка оказалась внутри и мягко прикрыла за собой дверь, после поставив свою обувь так, чтобы ей при случае было удобно схватить её на ходу. В доме, как ей показалось, было весьма тихо и темно, и лишь звуки падающих на пол капель с её промокшего до нитки пальто играли на натянутых, точно струны, нервах. Подумав о том, чтобы снять ещё и пальто, Вик бросила взгляд на крючки вешалки. Там висело любимое чёрное пальто Нэйтона и... чьё-то ещё? Не успев нахмуриться в непонимании, Виктория вдруг поняла, что тишины в доме вовсе и не было: со второго этажа раздавались звуки человеческого голоса. Приглушённые неприличные стоны наслаждения расползлись по всему дому и вонзились ледяной стрелой в сердце Виктории. Разумеется, она тут же двинулась вверх по лестнице.</p><p>По мере медленного приближения к источнику звука, она понимала, что стонал мужской голос. Ступенька за ступенькой... Викторию уже не волновал их скрип, лишь тот бьющийся в экстазе мужской голос. Это был не голос Нэйтона. Хотя откуда ей было знать, как звучит голос её мужа во время секса, если между ними никогда ничего не было! Дверь спальни, где находилось то, за чем она сегодня заставила себя прийти в этот дом, была приоткрыта. Оттуда лился мягкий свет настольной лампы и незнакомый мужской голос. Шаг за шагом Виктории казалось, что ей не следует открывать ту дверь, что ничего хорошего её там не ждёт. И только бог знает, что двигало ею в тот момент и неуклонно вело по узкому коридору прямо к спальне!</p><p>Тихонько толкнув дверь спальни рукой, она застыла в дверном проёме и оцепенела. Большая высокая кровать, на которой Вик провела не одну и не две бессонные ночи, прогибалась и скрипела под двумя обнажёнными мужчинами. Роберт Крэстон, чьи упоённые стоны и пропитали весь дом, стоял на четвереньках перед Нэйтоном, в то время как тот крепко держал его за бёдра, подминая под себя, и ритмично входил в него сзади. У Виктории на секунду потемнело в глазах, а грудь сдавило непонятное дрожащее чувство, будто птицы, живущие в груди на ветках из её рёбер, переполошились и заметались, точно в клетке. В голове всё зазвенело с новой силой и вдруг с резким оглушением стихло. С её глаз только что будто бы сняли непроницаемую чёрную маску. Так значит, и она, наравне со всем городом, была слепа до этого момента?</p><p>Эти двое были так увлечены процессом, что не сразу почувствовали в комнате постороннее присутствие. Девушку, в шоке застывшую в дверях, заметил Крэстон, обернувшийся, чтобы увидеть лицо своего любовника, но увидел совершенно другое лицо и в панике попросил Нэйтона остановиться. Если бы Виктория сейчас могла рассмотреть лицо своего мужа, она бы увидела в нём тот самый ужас, о котором так долго грезила. Неподдельный искренний голый страх – настоящая человеческая эмоция. Виктория прильнула спиной к дверному косяку. Это её очередной тошнотворный ночной кошмар, а она всё ещё спит в такси? Если да, тогда нужно скорее проснуться и просить водителя разворачиваться!</p><p>– Надо же... Ха-ха... Ха-ха-ха, – Виктория еле выдавливала из себя слова, проседающие под напором бесконтрольно вырывающегося смеха. Она зажала рот ладонью, и её лицо покраснело от напряжения. – Ничего себе, ха-ха-ха-ха! А ведь я всё это время думала, что ты не способен никого любить.</p><p>Нэйтон начал быстро натягивать штаны. И вот тут Виктории стало ясно, что всё это ни черта не сон, и, если она простоит в окаменевшей позе ещё хоть секунду, сны она больше вообще никогда не увидит. Нэйтон убьёт её, на этот раз уж точно. Ведь теперь она знает о нём <em>абсолютно всё</em>. И девушка, отряхнувшись от своего ступора, кинулась бежать вниз.</p><p>– Нет! Стой, вернись, Виктория! Виктория!!! – в спину ударился дрожащий голос Айриса, но Вик и не подумала слушаться.</p><p>Таблетки так и остались лежать нетронутыми в её ящике в спальне (если они, конечно, всё ещё были там), но девушка не могла позволить себе переживать из-за этого сейчас. Если она попадётся в руки Айриса, никакие таблетки ей больше не помогут. Ничего не поможет. Так значит, её жалкая жизнь ей всё ещё дорога?..</p><p>Виктория слетела с лестницы, упала, запутавшись в собственных ногах, но сей миг вскочила и ринулась к двери. Неистовое биение сердца разрывало барабанные перепонки. Оглушительный нервозный топот уже преследовал её на лестнице, когда девушка, схватив в руки свои сапоги, распахнула дверь и выскочила в ночную мглу. Нэйтон в два огромных шага преодолел лестничные ступени и, даже не удосужившись накинуть на обнажённый торс пальто, вылетел из дома под проливной дождь. Всё, как тогда, несколько дней назад, но теперь ситуация была приправлена щепоткой омерзительной правды. Сегодня дождь всё расставит по своим местам.</p><p>– Стой!!! – прогремел Нэйтон, остановившись напротив дома.</p><p>И Виктория почему-то и впрямь замерла, мало понимая, зачем. Вместо того чтобы уносить ноги, она решила: будет куда интереснее послушать, как голос Нэйтона непривычно ломается в нелепых оправданиях и дрожит под тяжестью страха.</p><p>Между ними образовалось примерно восемь шагов расстояния. Виктория медленно обернулась, едва справляясь с тяжестью своего тела. Это всё дождь... Лишь дождь, что намочил тело и утяжелил его. Она с трудом заставила себя посмотреть на тяжко дышащего Нэйтона. Его волосы были непривычно сильно растрёпаны и быстро намокали, по ничем не прикрытым груди и рукам катились дорожки воды, а босые ноги по щиколотки стояли в луже. Кто бы мог подумать, сейчас, впервые за все два года знакомства, он выглядел как настоящий человек!</p><p>– Вернись, – дрожащим тяжёлым голосом попросил Нэйтон. Увидев, что девушка никак не реагирует на его слова, он понял, что ему придётся перекрикивать шум ливня, и повысил голос: – Зайди в дом, и мы спокойно поговорим!</p><p>Дождь намочил Виктории ещё и глаза, подарил им покраснение и зуд. Этот ёбанный дождь! Он выставлял всё так, будто она переживала из-за того, что увидела в доме, будто это причиняло ей боль и вырезало новые раны на сердце, будто она готова была закричать от обиды. Да что ему может быть известно! Ведь дождь – всего лишь вода, а измена человека, которого ненавидишь всем сердцем, – лишь одна из очередных шуток злой судьбы.</p><p>Мокрое лицо Виктории сломалось в неестественной широкой улыбке, когда девушка в ответ на просьбу мужа лишь развела руки в стороны, пожала плечами и помотала головой.</p><p>– У нас с тобой изначально ничего бы не вышло, да? – выдавила она, придавая своим словам нарочито безмятежную форму. Она даже не старалась перекричать грохот разбивающихся об асфальт капель: ей было не важно, дойдут ли до Нэйтона её слова. – Или, подожди... Это из-за меня ты сменил предпочтения?</p><p>И всё же Нэйтон, чьи чувства сейчас обострились до уровня поисковой полицейской собаки, смог услышать то, что она лепетала, сквозь шумящий дождь.</p><p>– Заткнись и зайди в дом, – вновь попросил он и выбросил один шаг вперёд. А Вик даже не шелохнулась.</p><p>– Я стала твоим разочарованием во всех женщинах, и ты просто решил оставить меня под боком, как удобный тренажёр? Как антистрессовую игрушку, которую можно помять в руке между делом, да?</p><p>– Хватит нести чушь!</p><p>– Я думала, что всё это время была для тебя возможностью самоутверждения. Думала, что помогаю тебе решать твои проблемы с гневом. Ах, такая удобная и податливая Виктория Кейн – девочка, слепленная из пластилина, которую можно смять в бесформенную кучу, а затем вылепить заново, чтобы никто не заметил изменений. Откуда же тебе было знать, что пластилин со временем чернеет! И сколько бы форм ты ему не придал, окружающие рано или поздно заметят: «Хм, что-то тут не так», – Виктория произносила это всё так, будто отыгрывала самую эмоциональную роль на сцене и всё не переставала сдавливать лицо в болезненной демонстративной улыбке.</p><p>– Ты что, пьяная?!</p><p>– Мне любопытно, а твой друг знает о том, что пристрастие к его заду это не единственная интересная сторона твоей личности? Или всё самое вкусное ещё впереди?</p><p>– Виктория!!!</p><p>Этот неистовый крик наверняка перебудил весь район. Но важным было то, что ему удалось вытащить из притворяющейся девушки её настоящие эмоции. Невидимая отрезвляющая пощёчина сдавила улыбку на губах Виктории, и она изрекла, проглотив закатывающуюся в рот воду:</p><p>– Я не встречала никого хуже тебя, Нэйтон Айрис. Ты самое гнусное чудовище нашего города. Ты его самый страшный порок. Ты отвратителен.</p><p>Её последние слова зазвенели в голове Нэйтона, точно ультразвуковые помехи в радиосигнале. Виктория больше не желала с ним говорить, поэтому в следующую секунду ему оставалось лишь наблюдать, как её отдаляющийся силуэт растворяется за непроглядной стеной дождя. Айрис даже не мог побежать за ней. Не потому, что уже весь промок, а его ноги немели в ледяной воде, а из-за того, что она произнесла, прежде чем сбежать – слова, врезавшиеся ножом в спину.</p><p>Нэйтон срочно вернулся в дом, захлопнул дверь дрожащей рукой, упёрся в неё спиной и сполз вниз. Дыхание сбилось окончательно, сердце выдавало по три удара в секунду, готовое разорваться. Виски будто бы стянуло тоненькими струнами, которые медленно сдавливали голову, оставляя причудливые кровавые следы. «Ты отвратительный», – эти слова звучали в его голове десятками разных голосов, которые он уже слышал в своей жизни, но самыми громкими из них становились голоса мальчика по имени Томми, его матери, школьных учителей, Регины Айрис, доктора Уорринсона и Виктории Кейн. Их осуждающие голоса, точно надоедливые насекомые, облепили его разум, запустили в него свои хоботки и высасывали годами натренированное безразличие. Нэйтон вцепился в своё лицо, задышав так, будто вот-вот задохнётся, и даже не заметил, как начал кричать. Но к этому времени со второго этажа прибежал Роберт и заключил сидящего под дверью Нэйтона в свои объятия, всеми силами пытаясь успокоить своего любимого мужчину.</p><p>Дождь ещё очень долго барабанил по асфальтовым дорогам и крышам Готэма, смывая грязь с его улиц. Вода уносила под землю всю боль, чтобы потом, словно ядовитыми отходами, наполнить ею реки, окружающие город. Бредущая по затопленным улицам Виктория вновь глотала солёные слёзы, а Нэйтон кричал, атакованный травмирующими воспоминаниями, в объятиях перепуганного Крэстона. Скоро все они окажутся там – все на дне одной отравленной реки. И тогда каждому придётся делать выбор: захлебнуться или всплывать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Глава 18. Плохой день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Имя: Виктория Айрис, урождённая Кейн. Возраст: двадцать два года. Место рождения: Готэм-Сити. Род занятий: провалившийся психиатр. Семейное положение: ...</p><p>Это история о девушке, которая стала жертвой человеческого эгоизма. Запертая в клетке маленькая птичка может лишь петь, сидя на жёрдочке, и понемногу терять свои пёрышки. Это история о девушке, которая не знала, что делать со своей сломанной и наспех склеенной жизнью. Пластилин – очень послушный материал, но, если он высохнет, ничего путного из него уже не вылепить. Это история о девушке, которая потеряла голову, влюбившись в безумца. Свет маяка в бескрайнем чёрном море оказался светом дьявольского пламени за приветственно раскрывающимися вратами ада. Но свет остаётся светом, чем бы ни был его источник. Это история о девушке, которая боялась подарить себе счастье. История о девушке с переполненным противоречиями сердцем. О девушке, что сделала из себя узницу собственных кошмаров. И эта история... подошла к своему концу.</p><p>Весь сегодняшний день Виктория провела в лечебнице с печально-ностальгическим настроением. С тяжёлым сердцем она обошла все излюбленные ею места: столовую для персонала, актовый зал, библиотеку, комнаты терапевтических бесед, где провела слишком много времени со своим пациентом, но дольше всего она стояла напротив комнаты отдыха заключённых. Ведь это было место, где она впервые встретила рыжеволосого парня с изуродованным лицом и такой пленительной сумасшедшей улыбкой. Придя сюда пять месяцев назад, она увидела себя успешным доктором, которая может попытаться вылечить самого отъявленного безумца этого города. Она переступила порог лечебницы девятнадцатого октября прошлого года полная уверенности в том, что с этим шагом её жизнь наконец-то изменится, станет чуточку лучше. И сегодня, десятого марта, держа на руках свою добитую жизнь и наблюдая за тем, как она медленно испускает дух, Виктория Айрис прощалась с Аркхемом.</p><p>Время было уже позднее, за окном сгущались серые краски сумерек, разбавленные лёгким зеленоватым оттенком. Кабинет Доктора Айрис освещался светом настольной лампы и стоящего у полки с книгами торшера. Точнее, полка была уже почти пуста, а книги, которые девушка принесла сюда, были сложены в коробку, стоящую на полу у дивана. В этой коробке были не только книги – все личные вещи, которые Виктория хранила в кабинете, хоть их было и не много. Сидящая за столом доктор Айрис наполнила свой стакан красновато-коричневой жидкостью из бутылки виски и жадно отпила. Пустой белый лист, лежащий перед ней, гласил: «Заявление об увольнении».</p><p>Жизнь Виктории Айрис в Готэме стремительно катилась под откос: люди считают её ненормальной, начальник на работе нависает над ней зловещей тенью, и, в конце концов, она узнала слишком много грязной правды об одном из самых влиятельных людей города, который не позволит ей быть хранительницей всех своих секретов. На неё уже открыта охота, и в этот раз всё куда серьёзнее, чем год назад. Это действительно была грань всего самого худшего. Ничего больше не могло оставаться так, как есть. Виктория должна была попытаться снова оставить этот город и все его ужасы позади, укрыться где-нибудь на краю земли, где Нэйтон даже если её и найдёт, то очень не скоро. Да, она всё ещё цеплялась за своё жалкое существование. Да, ей по-прежнему хотелось узнать, какая на вкус жизнь без боли, без чёрных туч, застилающих небо над головой. Но ей больше не нужна была эта жизнь без <em>него</em>.</p><p>Виктории нужен был лишь маленький рывок, чтобы решиться, совсем немного смелости и силы воли, чтобы попытаться забыть то, в чём она искупала себя за время работы в Аркхеме. Но Джером... Этот парень так прочно засел в её голове, в её сердце, где-то очень глубоко внутри неё, что Виктория уже не представляла себе свою жизнь без его широкой улыбки. Он заменил ей воздух, воду, еду и солнечный свет. Он стал для неё всем и по-прежнему оставался никем – лишь безумным парнем из психушки, что любил проводить с ней время. Всё это было несерьёзно. Игры, в которые они играли, нельзя было назвать здоровыми отношениями, на них нельзя было возложить никаких надежд. А Виктории слишком сильно была нужна хоть какая-то надежда, хоть самая маленькая, поэтому все эти встречи с Джеромом Валеской нуждались в забвении. Это станет приятным воспоминанием, которым она будет согревать себя холодными ночами где-нибудь очень далеко от этого города. И лишь такое будущее могло быть у всего, чем они себя опутали.</p><p>А если... у них вдруг могло бы что-нибудь получиться? Эта мысль огромным каменным снарядом пробила долго возводимую стену почти увенчавшегося успехом самовнушения. Кирпичики осыпались один за другим. Глубоко вдохнув, Виктория опустила лицо в свои ладони и заревела.</p><p>Успокоилась она быстро, и уже через несколько секунд перевела дыхание. Глоток виски помог справиться с переполнившей сердце тяжестью, навёл некое подобие порядка в голове. Виктория вновь взялась за ручку и согнулась над своим заявлением. «Прошу уволить меня по собственному желанию в связи с превышением своих полномочий, потерей компетентности и проблем со здоровьем», – написала она в центре листа, тем самым раз и навсегда перечеркнув свою карьеру врача. Вот так и завершаются обычно истории про неудачниц.</p><p>Пока ставила на будущем документе дату и подпись, Виктория думала о том, как в это позднее время может встретиться с Джеромом, Джервисом и Джонатаном, чтобы попрощаться с ними. Молча уйти будет невежливо по отношению к тем, кто за последние месяцы подарил ей радости больше, чем кто-либо в её жизни. Изо всех сил сдерживая горечь накатывающихся на глаза слёз, Виктория думала над словами, что скажет парням перед уходом. И её размышления прервал скрип входной двери, а дальше – скрип любимого голоса.</p><p>– Вот она где, – пропел Джером, вальяжной походкой вваливаясь в кабинет. – Вы только посмотрите на неё! Сидит, бессовестно прячется в своей норке, пьёт какую-то гадость и даже не приходит навестить своего самого преданного поклонника, который, между прочим, нешуточно соскучился. Ты что, разлюбила меня, красавица?</p><p>Услышать его рокочущий манерный голос, увидеть опасный оскал, почувствовать привычный галоп мурашек по всему телу в эту минуту становилось роковыми знамениями. Виктория знала, что не может сейчас позволить себе никаких долгих бесед с Джеромом, ведь это перечеркнёт все её планы. Она прекрасно знала, как была слаба перед ним. Знала... Но ничего не могла с этим сделать. Увидев Джерома здесь, она не смогла сдержать влюблённой улыбки. И её даже не волновало, как он проник сюда и как обошёл всю охрану: он здесь, и больше ничего не имело значения.</p><p>– Разве такое возможно? – ответила она на его вопрос вопросом.</p><p>– Ну, знаешь, теперь от тебя можно ожидать всякого, – Джером осматривался вокруг, ведь ему впервые за все месяцы их знакомства довелось попасть в кабинет доктора. – Ты же у нас типа спустила крышу на колёсики. Ох, чего я только о тебе не услышал за последние дни! Из каждого уголка психушки: «Доктор Айрис то, доктор Айрис это». Ты стала такой популярной. Популярнее меня!</p><p>То, что все последние дни вгоняло в тоску и заставляло испытывать тонны отвращения к себе и ненависти ко всему миру, почему-то только сейчас, после того как об этом сказал Валеска, Викторию вдруг... повеселило. А ведь и вправду: она сейчас главная тема для обсуждений в этой лечебнице, да и Готэм не перестаёт облизывать её «проблемы с головой». Виктория улыбнулась ещё шире.</p><p>Когда Джером подошёл к почти пустой полке и попал под свет торшера, Вик заметила его одежду. Это была вовсе не привычная чёрно-белая полосатая униформа, в какой ходят все заключённые. Абсолютно наоборот – форма службы охраны Аркхема.</p><p>– Погоди-ка, что на тебе надето? – спросила она, сморщив лоб поднятыми вверх уголками бровей.</p><p>– Нравится? Мне идёт? – ухмыльнулся Джером, расправив чёрную куртку и повертевшись в ней, как перед зеркалом. – Специально для тебя приоделся по случаю нашей долгожданной встречи.</p><p>Ну что он за неисправимый ребёнок! Виктория не могла не сжимать лицо в улыбке, глядя на то, как Джерому действительно нравится щеголять перед ней в этой деловитой чёрной униформе и важно подкидывать куртку на плечах.</p><p>– Ну, и какого охранника ты раздел, чтобы порадовать меня таким необычным образом? – спросила она, откинувшись на спинку своего кресла.</p><p>– О-о-о-о-о, самого непослушного, – протянул Джером. Заметив на полке напротив своего лица тюбик помады, он потянулся за ним, будто бы и впрямь был любопытным ребёнком, хватающим всё, на что падает его глаз. – Тот самый бедолага, которому не хватает стандартной зарплаты охранника, чтобы влачить своё жалкое существование. Кажется, его фамилия, хм... Робинсон.</p><p>Виктория вздрогнула и отпрянула от спинки кресла, уставившись на рыжеволосого с неподдельным шоком. Тот самый Робинсон – один из охранников, повернувшихся к ней спиной в тот момент, когда Айрис распустил руки прямо в лечебнице. Джером слышал, как Робинсон извинялся перед Викторией в тот день. Но неужели он... отомстил за неё?</p><p>– Ты... убил его? – спросила она, чуть снизив тон голоса, будто кто-то мог их подслушивать.</p><p>– Вот чуть что, так сразу убил! За кого ты меня принимаешь? – Джером долго крутил туда-сюда стик красной помады, словно это было чем-то невероятно интересным, пока не поднёс её к губам. – Не убил, а просто вежливо одолжил костюмчик. Ну и лицо...</p><p>– Что? Лицо? – из Виктории невольно вырвался смешок.</p><p>– Повесил на дверь у себя в камере, а то давно интерьерчик не обновлял. Так что, заглядывай как-нибудь, покажу. А может, даже и подарю, если будешь хорошо себя вести, – Джером обернулся к ней и многозначительно ухмыльнулся накрашенными в красный губами.</p><p>За следующим смешком, что сорвался с губ Виктории, последовал ещё один, потом ещё и ещё, пока череда обескураженных смешком не переросла в одухотворённый хохот. Викторию так веселил дурачащийся вид Джерома и так радовало то, что он ей рассказал. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот парень такой романтик! Одним лишь своим появлением он вдруг заставил её забыть обо всех тревогах и проблемах, словно никакой трудный выбор ей больше не грозил, будто всё осталось прежним, будто бы завтра она снова приедет в лечебницу, и они с Джеромом проведут очередной псевдо-психотерапевтический сеанс, на котором опять будут пытаться поддеть друг друга тонкими колкостями, заигрывать, флиртовать, делиться кошмарными историями из жизни. Самое прекрасное, что случилось с ней за последние годы, – этот очаровательный безумный маньяк и террорист с философскими взглядами на свои преступления.</p><p>– И как тебя можно разлюбить! – за тягостным влюблённым вздохом и широкой улыбкой Виктория спрятала непомерную печаль, которая в этот, казалось бы, тёплый и радостный миг выросла до невероятных размеров и грозила вот-вот разорвать тело на куски. Это было так больно – думать о том, что видишь любимого человека, возможно, в последний раз, и улыбаться, ведь он просто не оставлял другого выбора.</p><p>Виктория знала это лучше кого-либо, но сейчас позволила себе забыть: Джером учует фальшь даже за толстой пуленепробиваемой бронёй самообладания. Поэтому скоро её смех и улыбка начали вызывать у него подозрения. В её глазах сейчас, он заметил, было слишком много обожания и восхищения, будто бы она смотрит на то, что сильно любит, но, как бы не старалась, дотянуться не может, и оттого страдает. Сунув помаду в карман куртки, Джером резко двинулся к докторскому рабочему столу и спросил:</p><p>– А что это ты там пишешь?</p><p>– Я? Что? – Виктория вдруг опомнилась и глупо рассмеялась. – А, ты про это! Так, ничего особенного.</p><p>Выдернув лист с заявлением об увольнении прямо из-под взгляда Джерома, Виктория быстро спрятала его за спинку своего кресла. Зачем? Ей ведь всё равно придётся сообщить Валеске о своём решении, раз уж подвернулась такая удачная встреча. Но лишь сейчас, оказавшись с ним в одной комнате, Вик вдруг поняла: она не готова.</p><p>– Я не понял, это что, секретики? У тебя от меня? – Джером впился в неё хищным взглядом и медленно обогнул стол, крадучись, словно она была пугливым кроликом, который мог убежать от любого подозрительного шороха. – Что это ещё за новости, сладенькая моя?</p><p>– Там просто врачебные заметки, ничего, что было бы тебе интересно, – врала Виктория, мотая головой.</p><p>Она не могла сдвинуться с места, пока держала за спиной злополучное заявление, а Джером тем временем уже подобрался ближе, развернул её кресло к себе и навис над доктором, упёршись руками в подлокотники и ни на секунду не разрывая с взволнованной девушкой зрительный контакт. Виктория почувствовала, как сердце в груди забилось чаще от ощущения своего полного поглощения его тенью.</p><p>– Твои врачебные заметки могут касаться только меня. Или ты что, гадости там про меня пишешь? – Джером улыбнулся с прищуром. В очередной раз сократив расстояния между их лицами до неприличных миллиметров, он упёрся взглядом в её губы. – Док, я знаю, ты там сочиняешь анекдоты, дай почитать, не жадничай, я никому не расскажу о твоём отстойном чувстве юмора, – и потянулся к её левой руке.</p><p>Вик не растерялась и быстро переложила лист в правую руку, которую так же держала за спиной. Она уже не понимала, действительно ли продолжает прятать от него своё заявление, или ей уже просто нравится дурачиться с ним в такой ужасно неловкой позе. На миг Джерома одолело недоумение, но уже через секунду он расплылся в улыбке и промурлыкал:</p><p>– А-а-а-а-а, так мы играем? Ну, тогда я выиграл.</p><p>И, проскочив рукой к её правой руке, он отвлёк её внимание, припав к её губам поцелуем, который продлился совершенно не долго. Как только дотянулся пальцами до желанного листочка, Джером мигом разорвал поцелуй, выпрямился и, высоко подняв лист, принялся читать выведенные красивым почерком буквы.</p><p>Здесь некого было винить, думала Виктория, с тяжёлым вздохом разворачиваясь на стуле к своему столу. В конце концов, вышло так, что она сама ему сдалась, как это всегда и случалось. Доктор наполнила стакан виски и отхлебнула в ожидании реакции заключённого. Реакции, которая и так была предугадана.</p><p>– М-да, Пташка, чувство юмора у тебя и вправду отстойное, – разочарованно сказал Джером, а затем опустил лист рядом с девушкой, прижав его хлопком к столу. – Анекдот не смешной.</p><p>Она не могла даже поднять на него глаза. То ли от стыда, то ли из страха, то ли из слабости – сама не знала, почему, но сейчас ей было куда проще вновь оказаться в доме Айриса, чем просто один раз взглянуть в лицо парня, которого она так любит. Ей так не хотелось сейчас видеть его осуждающий взгляд и слушать очередные нравоучения. Но всё это было неизбежно.</p><p>– Я собиралась сказать тебе...</p><p>– М-м-м, интересно, когда? Когда уже стояла бы за воротами психушки? – Джером резко согнулся над её лицом и упёрся в него широко распахнутыми глазами. – Что, нашла себе дурку поинтереснее и пациента покрасивее?</p><p>– Я не могу так больше, Джером, я не могу! И я уже говорила тебе об этом! – Вик резко развернулась и прокричала это прямо ему в лицо. Она снова медленно опускала вожжи, разрушая всё, что так старательно возводила целый час до прихода этого взбалмошного парня. Не так она себе представляла их прощание, не так...</p><p>– Разве так поступают храбрые девочки? Разве они сбегают, поджав хвост, в самый ответственный момент? – всплеснул руками Джером, больно нахмурившись. – Я думал, работа в Аркхеме закалила тебя. Я думал, что наше общение научило тебя чему-то. Но нет, ты по-прежнему прячешь голову в песок, вместо того, чтобы достать пушку и выстрелить. Жалкое зрелище, доктор Айрис. Вы, как говорится, всё проебали.</p><p>Кресло буквально выдуло из-под Виктории, когда она стремительно выпрыгнула из него и схватила Джерома за куртку. Горькая обида разъедала ей нутро и заставляла всё тело дрожать. Зачем он говорит такое! Почему он не может понять её?! Почему он заставляет её вновь испытывать эти мерзкие чувства, которые уже почти уничтожили её!</p><p>– Что я могу сделать, если против меня целый город?! – прошипела она, чтобы не поднимать шум криками. Она едва контролировала своё желание накричать на Джерома. – Что мне ещё остаётся, кроме как бежать? Я хочу <em>жить</em>, ты понимаешь! Готэм задушит меня руками Нэйтона Айриса, если я останусь здесь и буду дальше закрывать на всё глаза. Ты ведь сказал мне, что толчком станет один плохой день. Этот день настал, он сегодня, он был вчера, он был позавчера! Да все, блять, дни прошедшей недели были теми самыми плохими днями! Во мне ничего не осталось, только сожжённый пустырь с гуляющим по нему холодным ветром. Я убегаю не потому, что я слабая, а потому, что все эти люди, считающие себя умнее других, не правы: я не сошла с ума, рассудок всё ещё при мне, и именно он подсказывает мне, что нужно спасать свою жизнь, а не честь.</p><p>– Какая пламенная речь! Долго ты её перед зеркалом репетировала? А на всё, во что ты меня превратила, тебе, значит, резко стало наплевать?</p><p>Его слова стали ей оглушительным ударом по голове. Пальцы ослабели, Виктория выпустила из них куртку Джерома и отдалилась от него. Она уставилась на него остекленевшим взглядом, и Джером заметил, как её бездвижные широко распахнутые глаза заблестели за зеркалом слёз.</p><p>– Во всей этой ситуации, принимая решение, которое далось мне с огромным трудом... – произнесла она тихо и сбивчиво, словно её душили, – больше, чем о ком-либо, я думала о тебе. Потому что ты – единственное, что всё ещё упрямо держит меня в этой лечебнице, в этом городе. Эта моя привязанность... То, что мы сделали друг с другом... Я не могу...</p><p>Виктория ничего не могла сделать со своим голосом, дрожащим и ломающимся под давлением обиды. Казалось, ещё секунда, и она действительно задохнётся под массивной бетонной плитой, лёгшей на её грудь. Мокрая дорожка быстро поползла вниз по щеке, и девушка отвернулась, прижала кулак к губам. Ведь Джером не жалует слёзы.</p><p>Никто из них некоторое время ничего не говорил, а тишину в кабинете нарушали лишь тяжёлые вздохи Виктории, призванные сдерживать плач. Неужели всё вот так и оборвётся? Неужели они расстанутся на этой горькой ноте непонимания? Неужели они... и вправду расстанутся?</p><p>– Док, – вдруг позвал Джером голосом, впервые звучавшим так умоляюще, – передумай.</p><p>Он никогда и никого ни о чём не просил, и он никогда не говорил с кем-то таким тоном. Но эта девушка... Чёрт возьми, эта глупая чокнутая дура, которая была одной из многих дрожащих мышек под полом этого города! Очередная плохо прописанная героиня, подающая большие надежды в начале истории, но под конец падающая на колени, чтобы подобрать последнюю жалкую надежду. Что в ней было особенного, такого, ради чего стоило так размякнуть? Каждый проклятый день прошедшей зимы Джером спрашивал себя об этом и не находил в ответах ничего, что бы действительно оправдывало примеренную им роль послушного мальчика. И ради чего было всё это?</p><p>– Я не могу, – Айрис пожала плечами и шмыгнула носом, всё ещё стоя спиной к парню. – Я купила билеты и попросила Альберта собирать вещи. Самолёт в девять утра. Завтра меня уже не будет в Готэме.</p><p>– «Я хочу Вам доверять, мистер Валеска», «Я хочу помочь Вам, мистер Валеска», «я – Ваш друг, мистер Валеска».</p><p>– Всё это было искренним.</p><p>– Всё это <em>было</em>, – рычал Джером.</p><p>– Прекрати, – Вик махнула головой и зажмурила глаза. Как же тяжело сейчас было просто оставаться в сознании и чувствовать внутри эту агонию! И вот она наконец-то нашла в себе силы взглянуть на него и обернулась, когда слёзы вроде бы перестали застилать глаза. – Скажи мне, Джером... Скажи честно, твои шрамы болят? Больно ли тебе улыбаться?</p><p>– Нет, – подумав, ответил Валеска, смотря на девушку исподлобья грузным взглядом. – А если и болят, то боли я не чувствую.</p><p>– А вот мои болят. И с каждым днём эта боль всё невыносимее. Ты должен попытаться понять меня. Пожалуйста, не нужно меня отговаривать, не нужно обвинять и стыдить меня. Я ни в чём не виновата, я не виновата в том, что со мной происходит. Пожалуйста, Джером, я умоляю, отпусти меня. Дай мне уйти, чтобы мы встретились ещё хоть раз когда-нибудь. Если мы не попрощаемся сейчас на время, нам придётся прощаться навсегда. Потому что мне не выжить в городе, над которым стоит Нэйтон Айрис.</p><p>Боже, да что она несёт! Виктория больно закусывала губу, сама не веря в то, что говорит. Это всё неправильно, поспешно, больно! Так не должно быть! Пускай Джером накричит на неё, пускай разорвёт заявление об увольнении, запугает, закроет в этом кабинете и никуда не выпустит. И пускай он снова коснётся её, пускай утопит в своих объятиях, пускай прижмёт её к стене и не позволит ни единого своевольного движения.</p><p>Ничего этого не случилось. Гнев, который, вероятно, мог заставить ситуацию повернуться именно так, как втайне желало сердце Виктории, был выпущен в протяжный громкий выдох. Джером хрустнул шеей, уставил руки в бока, несколько секунд посверлил взглядом пол под ногами, выделывая лицом вдумчивые гримасы, а потом вдруг поднял глаза на девушку и, абсолютно успокоившись, сказал:</p><p>– Хорошо. Не буду капать тебе на мозги. Лети, Птичка, раз уж ты так решила.</p><p>Виктория должна была обрадоваться тому, что она наконец-то достучалась до него, что он услышал её и готов отступить. Но... Почему вдруг стало ещё больнее?</p><p>Рыжеволосый двинулся к доктору Айрис, доставая на ходу из кармана куртки помаду.</p><p>– Наконец-то ты будешь свободна, наконец-то улетишь подальше от всего этого кошмара, который подарил тебе эти прелестные тёмные круги под глазами. Ха, я не говорил? Они мне ужасно нравятся, – Джером улыбался, и улыбка его была такой непривычно доброй и искренней, как будто вдруг на секунду он перестал быть безумным маньяком и стал самым обычным парнем. – Больше никакой работы по ночам в жуткой психушке. Никаких тупых охранников и сплетниц-медсестёр. И никакого лысого очкастого коротышки, сующего свой нос в твои дела, ха-ха! – приблизившись к остолбеневшей Виктории, Джером взял её лицо за подбородок левой рукой, а правой принялся увлечённо красить ей губы. – Только представь, как классно ты заживёшь без надоедливых стишков Тетча, без угрюмого старческого пердежа Крейна, без этих бесконечных осточертевших просьб спеть. Это же ведь нужно постоянно обновлять репертуар, задолбаешься просто! А ещё тебя больше не будет донимать один проблемный, но такой до ужаса симпатичный парень.</p><p>– Нет... – прошептала Виктория, слыша треск во всём теле. Это трещали логика и здравомыслие под давлением голых эмоций, которые вытаскивал из неё Джером. – Я не хочу...</p><p>– Ну в смысле, не хочу, док? Нет-нет-нет, ты уже всё порешала. Ноги в руки и бежать! Без остановки, без оглядки, чтобы злой мэр Готэма никогда не догнал. А чего это ты вдруг так скуксилась, булочка? Улыбнись, – медленно пропел Джером, нарисовав ей помадой широкую улыбку, такую же, как у него, – ведь завтра тебя ждёт новая жизнь.</p><p>Тактика, которую Джером избрал в самый последний момент, оказалась победной. Он ни минуты не сомневался в привязанности Виктории ко всему, что с ней произошло в Аркхеме, а значит, поводов для паники у него не было. Достаточно оказалось просто напомнить этой до ужаса сентиментальной девушке о том, что заставляло её возвращаться в лечебницу снова и снова, чтобы в конечном итоге она собственноручно разрушила всё, чем отгораживалась от колебаний, и сама приняла атакующую сторону.</p><p>– Что мне делать? – Виктория вновь скривилась в старательных попытках не разрыдаться и вцепилась в руки Джерома, что держали её лицо. – Я не хочу уезжать, я не хочу оставлять тебя. Я не смогу без тебя, не смогу, не смогу, не смогу! – опустив голову, она проглотила слёзы. – Я буду думать о тебе каждую грёбанную минуту, пока не сойду с ума, и в итоге всё равно вернусь в этот чёртов город, только чтобы убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке. Это всё так бесполезно! Я совсем не понимаю, как мне поступить так, чтобы всё шло правильно. Я пытаюсь избавить себя от боли, но от каждой попытки становится только хуже. Я не хочу, чтобы это продолжалось! Джером, пожалуйста, не отпускай меня! Я так боюсь! Так боюсь, что могу больше никогда тебя не увидеть!</p><p>– Тогда скажи мне, Птичка, чего ты хочешь? – резким движением Джером притянул её лицо ещё ближе.</p><p>– Я хочу... увидеть, как ты спалишь дотла всю эту лечебницу и весь этот ёбанный город.</p><p>– Ты же знаешь, я не люблю безучастных наблюдателей, – его губы растянулись в победоносную ухмылку, пока глаза жадно изучали каждый миллиметр её лица.</p><p>– Я помогу. Я помогу тебе во всём, – стоном сорвалось с её губ, и рассудок Виктории помутнел. – Я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь.</p><p>– Пообещай мне, – выдохнул он в её губы, немного надавливая пальцами с двух сторон, чтобы они раскрылись удобным для поцелуя бутоном.</p><p>– Обещаю.</p><p>И Джером поцеловал её, нетерпеливо припав к её влажным слегка солоноватым от слёз губам. Чувствовать этот вкус при поцелуе с ней уже становилось привычным делом. Как же часто эта девушка плакала, просто ужас! Целуя Викторию, Джером думал о том, как хочет научить её всему тому, что знает сам, чтобы она больше никогда в жизни не проронила ни единой слезинки. Куда же она собралась бежать, если ему ещё так много нужно ей объяснить! Нет, не время. Ещё рано расставаться.</p><p>Они размазали по лицам друг друга всю помаду, которой Джером их разукрасил, и рассмеялись, когда взглянули друг на друга. В этот миг Виктория нарочно отогнала от себя всё, о чём думала до прихода Джерома, она вычеркнула из памяти весь сегодняшний день вместе с его тяготами расставания, чтобы оставить место только для Валески. Ещё минуту назад она готова была кричать от боли, но уже сейчас улыбалась и тянулась к нему за новым поцелуем, крепко обнимая его, словно в пьяном бреду. Но пьяна она была вовсе не алкоголем.</p><p>– Ну уж нет, док, второй раз я не куплюсь на этот трюк, – вдруг отстранившись от неё, сказал Джером и покачал пальцем у её лица. – Сейчас ты снова поиграешься со мной и выставишь за дверь, знаю я тебя.</p><p>Ох, неужели тот случай на прошлой неделе так задел его! Виктория неловко отошла от него, желая провалиться под землю со стыда и сгорая под пристальным компрометирующим взглядом Джерома.</p><p>– Прости меня за то, как я себя тогда повела, – промямлила девушка, пытаясь при этом смотреть ровно на парня. Получалось с трудом, потому она вскоре, обхватив себя руками, отвернулась от него и сконфужено спрятала глаза. – Я вовсе не хотела, чтобы так вышло. Просто... рядом с тобой мне хочется делать всякие глупости, и я не сразу понимаю, что творю.</p><p>– Вон оно что. Так это всё я, – голос Джерома становился всё ближе и ближе, пока не зазвучал прямо за её спиной. Его рука коснулась собранных в пучок длинных рыжих волос, осторожно вынула держащую их шпильку и распустила по спине девушки. – Оно и не мудрено. Я ведь всё-таки злодей, да?</p><p>– Так уж вышло, что я питаю слабость к злодеям, – Виктория улыбнулась, почувствовав, как Джером обнял её правой рукой. Он уже снял перчатки, а значит...</p><p>– Ладно, так уж и быть, раз ты извинилась, я прощаю тебя. В первый и в последний раз, – его трескучий голос снизился до бархатного полушёпота, и он потёрся щекой о её щёку, точно ластящийся кот. – А знаешь, к чему питаю слабость я? К твоим кошмарно сексуальным коротеньким платьицам. Пришло время узнать, что ты под ними прячешь.</p><p>Его левая рука бесцеремонно скользнула по её талии на живот и нырнула вниз. Виктория успела лишь схватить ртом воздух, и вот Джером уже проник туда, где его руки бывали уже ни раз, но лишь в фантазиях Виктории. И она вздрогнула всем телом, почувствовав, что всё это теперь наяву.</p><p>– Не-е-ет, док, – протянул он и резко прижал её к себе, когда девушка, поддавшись минутному страху, свела ноги вместе и схватила Джерома за руку. – Сегодня я главный.</p><p>Он потянул её к дивану и усадил перед собой, заключив её бёдра между своих ног и упёршись грудью в её спину. Джером раздвинул её ноги, и его холодные пальцы вновь скользнули под её платье, задрали подол и мягкими массирующими движениями двинулись вдоль уже горячего бугорка Венеры. Виктория с жадностью вздохнула, боясь остаться без кислорода, прогнулась, откинув голову на плечо Джерома, закрыла глаза и задрожала, как едва держащийся на ветке лист в ветреную погоду. Это было похоже на один из её очередных эротических снов, но теперь её рукам не находилось места, пока руки Джерома ласкали её, гладили по внутренней стороне бедра, с игривым любопытством ощупывали пальцами половые губы. Виктория едва сдерживала стоны, закусывая нижнюю губу. А ведь он ещё даже не коснулся кожи.</p><p>– Уже такая влажная... А ведь я только пальчиком погладил, – самодовольно прошептал Джером, обдав её ухо жарким дыханием. – Как давно у тебя это было в последний раз?</p><p>– Не спрашивай, – простонала доктор, чувствуя, как голова идёт кругом от происходящего. – Ничего у меня не спрашивай.</p><p>– Я не сдвину руку с места, пока ты мне не ответишь, – дразнил Валеска, наслаждаясь властью. И Виктории пришлось признаться:</p><p>– В последний раз – в университете. После я управлялась сама.</p><p>– «Управлялась сама»... Надо же, какая прелесть! Покажешь мне, как ты это делаешь?</p><p>– Только если ты покажешь мне, как сам делаешь это, сидя уже несколько лет в одиночной камере, – оскалилась девушка.</p><p>– Если и вправду хочешь увидеть, я покажу тебе, что угодно, сладкая моя, – с этими словами Джером прикусил её нижнюю губу и слегка её оттянул.</p><p>Больше он ни секунды не собирался тратить на безобидные «поглаживания». Пальцы Джерома быстро пробрались под резинку чёрных трусиков Виктории и принялись играть с клитором. Этот маленький горячий и влажный островок между её дрожащих ног был самым приятным местом, которого ему довелось касаться. Вместе с запахом чуть сладких духов теперь она источала такой головокружительный естественный аромат человеческого тела, дурманом бивший по всем чувствам, и Джерома в какой-то момент будто пробило током: он ведь действительно наконец-то держит её в своих руках! Теперь она действительно только его!</p><p>Страшно было даже подумать, как случилось так, что доктор, пообещавшая вылечить самого опасного психа во всём городе, теперь растекается в его объятиях, точно таящий под солнцем пудинг. И Виктория не думала об этом. Потому что она больше не была тем доктором, и никогда не будет. Сегодня в этом кабинете, утонувшем в тумане самых грязных желаний, все слухи о Виктории Айрис и Джероме Валеске станут правдой. Ну и пусть. Глаза колоть уже не будет.</p><p>Она отдалась моменту, позволила полумраку, тишине и рукам Джерома полностью завладеть ею. Играя пальцами между её ног, словно перебирая струны гитары, он заставлял девушку биться в сдержанной истерике. Она проглатывала громкие стоны и лишь сдавленно мычала в свой кулак, пока внутри неё разгорался пожар. Усидеть на месте стало просто невозможно: Вик извивалась, как хвост плывущего в небе воздушного змея, и ёрзала, чувствуя, как тело покоряется необузданному желанию раствориться в руках Джерома.</p><p>В её сладких стонах, которые, он был уверен, могут быть ещё слаще, Джером отыскал свой самый сильнодействующий наркотик. Наркотик, притупляющий чувство реальности. Скоро, когда в его штанах уже не осталось свободного места, он понял, что одними лишь руками он не возьмёт то, что ему нужно. Джером развернул Викторию лицом к себе и повалил на диван. Девушка впопыхах успела скинуть с себя лишь белый халат, в то время как Джером лихими движениями избавился от форменной чёрной куртки, скинул с плеч лямки подтяжек и стянул с себя майку. И ни на мгновение он не переставал улыбаться. Виктория впервые видела его обнажённое тело, покрытое затянувшимися шрамами, однако они ничуть не портили облик его достаточно рельефного торса и упругих округлых мышц рук. В шоколадно-золотистом свете, льющемся из-под торшера, сегодня он был самым красивым и сексуальным, и Виктория с трудом могла отвести от него взгляд.</p><p>Но Джером не позволил ей долго себя разглядывать, потому что, как только избавился от верхней одежды, сей миг навис над доктором и впился в её губы страстным поцелуем, точно голодный пёс, накинувшийся на сочный кусок мяса. Ему так нравилось, как её тонкое гибкое тело подаётся ему навстречу, как эта податливая девушка тает в его руках. Чёрт возьми, он готов был поклясться, что это было лучше, чем пускать кому-то кровь, и куда более завораживающе, чем террор! Ему хотелось захлебнуться в её скулящих стонах, запутаться в её руках, опутавших его тело и впившихся ногтями в напряжённые мышцы спины, и без памяти утонуть в водах того райского островка, которым она владела.</p><p>Правой рукой Джером скользнул по бедру Виктории и заставил её согнуть ногу в колене, пока губами спустился к её шее, чтобы оставить автографы в виде засосов. Виктория просто не могла поверить, что этот миг взрывающейся эйфории может когда-нибудь закончиться, что Джером может остановиться. Нет, этого не случится! Они будут вечно сливаться в этом экстазе, пока Солнце не погаснет, пока не высохнут моря и океаны – пока не наступит конец света.</p><p>Почему на ней всё ещё эта ненужная тряпка? Джерому пришлось оторваться от посасывания нежной кожи на шее Виктории, он выпрямился и помог ей стянуть с себя платье.</p><p>– Я боялась, что ты его порвёшь, – призналась девушка, чуть улыбнувшись.</p><p>– Не-е-ет, ты меня ещё в нём порадуешь, – плотоядно ухмыльнулся Джером, припадая губами к её груди.</p><p>Он хватал каждый кусочек её тела, словно это была его единственная возможность дышать, словно в любую минуту должен был ворваться кто-то, кто отберёт у него эту девушку, не дав ему с ней закончить. Виктория обхватила голову Джерома руками и, ласково скользнув по выбритым вискам, запустила пальцы в его волосы, пока он покрывал алчными поцелуями её грудь и со сладостным удовольствием впивался пальцами в её бёдра. Вик слышала, как тяжело он сопит, и оттого сама не могла сделать спокойный вдох. Ей казалось, будто её тело сейчас разлетится на разноцветное конфетти под оглушительный барабанный бой в её голове. Через неё будто бы пропускали маленькие электрические заряды с частотой до десяти волн в минуту. Впервые за долгое время ей было <em>так</em> хорошо.</p><p>– Чёрт возьми, док, ты просто супер, – выдыхал по слову Джером, спускаясь упоёнными поцелуями вниз по животу Виктории. – Ты нечто. Виктория... Моя сладкая Виктория.</p><p>Сейчас подобным размышлениям не находилось места в её звенящей от возбуждения голове, но позже Виктория поймёт, что в этот момент Джером наконец-то впервые назвал её по имени.</p><p>Нет, он больше не мог заставлять себя ждать, хоть всё это и было весьма увлекательно! Спустившись едва ли ниже её пупка, Валеска снова выпрямился и щёлкнул пуговицей на чёрных форменных брюках. И вдруг случилось ужасное, то, чего не ждал ни он, ни она... Подсвеченный едва касающимся его жёлтым светом тёмный силуэт Джерома, расправляющегося с застёжками брюк, в глазах Виктории превратился в силуэт Нэйтона Айриса. Он снова возвышался над ней, прижимая её тело к полу, и намеревался изнасиловать. На этот раз у него точно всё получится. Прямо сейчас монстр окажется в ней и снова причинит боль. Он уже тянет к ней свои руки, он уже готов осквернить её.</p><p>Вскрикнув, Виктория одарила лицо Джерома жгучей пощёчиной, отбросила его от себя и вмиг выбралась с дивана. Она уползла к стене и забилась в угол, дрожа и в ужасе хватаясь за голову, как дикое животное, не желающее показываться людям. Оправившись от шока, Джером демонстративно поправил лицо и перевёл взгляд на укрывшуюся в тени у стены девушку, чьё сбитое дыхание расползалось по всей комнате.</p><p>– Ну и что это сейчас было? – спросил он, поднимаясь с дивана и медленно шагая к сбежавшей от него девушке.</p><p>– Н-н-нет... нет, прошу тебя... – в её голосе трясся необузданный ужас, и в следующий миг она вновь начала плакать.</p><p>Абсолютно не понимая, что происходит, Джером приблизился к жмущейся к стене Виктории и осмотрел её, нахмурившись в недоумении. Всё ведь было хорошо, разве нет? Джерому и впрямь думалось, что Вик была всем довольна. Но вот он вдруг получил незастрахованный хлопок по лицу абсолютно ни за что.</p><p>Виктория некоторое время прятала лицо в ладонях, боясь смотреть на Нэйтона. Но ведь Нэйтона здесь не было! Поняла она это не сразу, лишь когда случайно уронила взгляд на присевшего напротив неё Джерома и разглядела шрамы на его лице. Она заметалась широко распахнутыми глазами по комнате, стремительно приходя в себя и возвращаясь в реальность. Никаких чудовищ в этой комнате не было.</p><p>– Боже... Джером, прости меня! – раскаянно воскликнула она, потянувшись к его лицу дрожащими руками, словно всё ещё не верила, что перед ней действительно Валеска. – Я не хотела ударить тебя. Я увидела Айриса. Я думала, что ты – это он, поэтому испугалась. Прости меня, прости! Я знаю, ты – не он. Ты не причинишь мне боли. Ты – не он. Не он... – уткнувшись в его плечо лбом, Вик сдавленно проглотила слёзы и громко всхлипнула.</p><p>– Верно, не причиню, – успокоил её Джером, обняв и притянув к себе. – Ты знаешь, с тобой я просто чер-р-ртовски нежен, как ни с кем другим, – и широко довольно оскалился, поглаживая прижавшуюся к нему всем телом девушку по спине.</p><p>Крепко обняв его и уткнувшись носом в шею, Виктория произнесла слова, которые так давно никому не говорила, кажется, даже слишком давно:</p><p>– Я люблю тебя, – и повторила, чувствуя, какой невероятной силой наполняют её эти слова: – Я люблю тебя, Джером Валеска.</p><p>Он сделал глубокий вдох без возможности выдохнуть. Удивительно, как всего лишь пара обычных слов может так встряхнуть даже отравленный рассудок! Слов, которых человек не слышал ни разу в своей жизни; слов, до которых ему было не дотянуться; слов, которых, как казалось не только окружающим, но и ему самому, он был недостоин. Кто ещё мог подарить безумцу такие слова, если не другой такой же безумец?..</p><p>Он ничего ей не ответил. Но Виктория и не рассчитывала на его ответ. Сейчас ей важно было лишь то, что он держит её в своих руках, гладит по волосам и непривычно ласково целует в висок.</p><p>– Переместимся на диван? – спросил Джером, поднимаясь руками с талии девушки на спину и украдкой подбираясь к застёжкам её бюстгальтера.</p><p>– Нет, не хочу никуда перемещаться, – заявила она, когда отпряла от него и взяла его лицо в руки, в очередной раз любуясь каждым шрамом. Она снова была влюблённой и возбуждённой, а ужас наконец-то отступил. – В этом кабинете мы можем заниматься всем, чем захотим, и где захотим.</p><p>– Разве я вправе оспаривать приказы врача?</p><p>Джером поддел пальцами крючки бюстгальтера, а дальше Виктория сама скинула лямки со своих плеч. Она села на него сверху и, обняв, впилась в его губы сладостным поцелуем, чтобы ещё раз глотнуть этот опасный яд, кружащий её на карусели пьянящего удовольствия. Больше ни один монстр сегодня не проберётся в её голову. Потому что она была здесь со своим главным защитником, со своим самым верным ручным псом, который никого к ней не подпустит и будет охранять её до последнего своего вздоха.</p><p>Всё, что произошло дальше, навсегда осталось лишь в стенах этого кабинета. Ночь забрала под своё крыло все блаженные стоны, громкие тягостные вздохи, шлепки бьющихся друг о друга разгорячённых тел, едва сдерживаемые крики экстаза и безумный шёпот в бреду произносимых имён. Крепко сцепляя свои руки, Виктория и Джером вместе погружались на дно того самого озера, ко дну которого девушка опускалась вот уже несколько дней. Но теперь в обнимку с ним, кажется, она наконец-то стала тонуть куда быстрее. Как ей и сказал образ Джерома в её галлюцинациях: настоящий Джером ждал её внизу, чтобы крепко обвить руками и забрать с собой. Оказалось, именно сюда она и стремилась все пять месяцев – в эту бездну сумасшествия.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Солнце сегодня встало над Готэмом, казалось, гораздо раньше обычного, поторапливая этот судьбоносный день скорее начаться. Сколько прошло часов с момента заката? Казалось, ночь тянулась бесконечно долго, а утро наступило сразу же, как только Виктория и Джером устали и уснули совершенно обессиленные. Сидящая на диване обнажённая девушка, прижимающая к груди свой медицинский халат, опустошённым взглядом следила за танцами бликов утреннего солнца на стекле окна и не могла уловить временной промежуток, в котором проснулась. Её не покидало стойкое ощущение – вчерашнего дня не было, не было последней недели, не было пяти месяцев работы в Аркхеме. Была лишь сегодняшняя ночь. Там, на улице, под крышами шпилевидных чёрных башен Аркхема уже кричали вороны. Виктория около двадцати минут слушала их переклички, перелистывая в голове одни и те же мысли. Сегодня от них было ни больно, ни грустно, ни обидно, ни горько – было просто никак.</p><p>Оказалось, Джером большой любитель поспать, и его мало что может разбудить: он не отреагировал ни на один шорох, который издала Виктория, пока одевалась (хоть она и старалась делать это очень тихо). А может, и в этом виновата сегодняшняя ночь, в которую этот парень вложил очень много сил? Виктория с умилённой улыбкой смотрела в его безобидное лицо, погружённое в сон, и думала о том, что сейчас он не был похож ни на серийного маньяка-убийцу, ни на террориста, ни на клоуна, ни на чудовище без маски – самый обычный парень, такой же человек, как и все, способный хоть иногда, вдали от посторонних глаз быть нежным.</p><p>Интересно, что он испытал вчера, когда она сказала ему о своих чувствах? Подумал ли он хотя бы про себя о том же? Виктория знала, что, возможно, никогда этого и не узнает, но всё равно улыбалась. Она так хотела поцеловать его в слегка приоткрытые губы или просто коснуться его лица напоследок. Но она не хотела, чтобы Джером сейчас проснулся.</p><p>– У нас получилось хорошее прощание, – тихо прошептала она, и вдруг внутри что-то начало ломаться, как пластмассовые детали детского конструктора. – Надеюсь, ты извинишься за меня перед мистером Тетчем. Он будет скучать, я знаю.</p><p>Виктория накинула на плечи пальто и бросила на кресло медицинский халат, перед этим сняв с него бейдж. На глаза ей вдруг попалась брошенная на столе её красная помада, с которой Джером вчера дурачился, и девушка подняла её, покрутила в руках. Она чуть улыбнулась: купит себе новую, а эта пускай остаётся здесь. И Виктория осторожно вложила эту помаду в ладонь спящего Джерома, который после этого слегка поморщился и сонно замычал, но всё же не открыл глаза.</p><p>– Прости меня, – прошептала она. – Всё же я... не могу остаться.</p><p>Заявление об увольнении, которое вчера в пламени тяжёлого разговора между доктором и пациентом умудрилось остаться нетронутым, Виктория положила в коробку с собранными личными вещами. Нужно будет перед уходом занести его Стрейнджу, и не важно, что он скажет. Наверняка лишь обрадуется. Хоть кому-то её увольнение принесёт пользу и облегчение.</p><p>Всё. Собралась. Ещё раз напоследок обведя взглядом кабинет, в котором работала почти полгода и в котором провела самую лучшую ночь в своей жизни, Виктория взяла в руки коробку с вещами и направилась к двери. В момент, пока ещё находилась в одной комнате с Джеромом, она слёзно желала лишь одного: чтобы у него больше никогда не было никаких лечащих врачей. У него есть только она – одна и навсегда. И дверь без хлопка закрылась за её спиной.</p><p>* * *</p><p>После очередной шумной ночки, выдавшейся на редкость буйной, «Айсберг Лаунж» приходил в себя. Почти под самое утро клуб оказался атакован головорезами, запугавшими людей и перебившими все запасы бара. А после, когда в дело ввязались люди Кобблпота, защищающие это место и своего босса, пострадала также часть несущей стены, барная стойка и самое драгоценное – огромная ледяная композиция с пингвином на айсберге, что всё это время возвышалась в центре зала. Вот почему этим утром у Освальда было крайне плохое настроение.</p><p>– Мои люди нашли этих мудаков прячущимися в доках, как крыс. Далеко они уйти всё равно бы не смогли, – докладывал Зсасз, между делом вежливо извиняясь перед уборщицей за то, что натоптал там, где она уже помыла.</p><p>– Закопай их, Виктор, закопай живьём!!! – трясущийся от гнева Пингвин морщил длинный нос и подпрыгивал на месте, топая ногами. – Нет, лучше скорми их лица собакам! Нет-нет-нет, подожди! Облей их чем-нибудь сладким и выпусти на них пчёл, – и Освальд безумно засмеялся, широко распахнув свои голубые глаза. Виктор взглянул на него с недоверием, и Кобблпот вдруг стих и махнул рукой: – Ну или придумай ещё что-нибудь в таком духе, как ты умеешь, я полностью полагаюсь на твой извращённый вкус. И прогони с моего порога этих грёбанных копов! Скажи, чтобы не лезли, мы сами со всем разберёмся.</p><p>– Ну, если там с ними Гордон...</p><p>– Да хоть папа римский, мне плевать, Виктор, понимаешь, <em>плевать</em>! Всё, уходи!</p><p>Невпечатлённый Виктор скрылся в дверях выхода. Освальд вздохнуть не успел, как к нему подоспел его счетовод – низенький худенький пожилой мужчина с испуганным лицом в больших очках и сером пиджаке.</p><p>– Мистер Кобблпот, сэр, – пропищал он, что-то показывая незаинтересованному Освальду в своей счётной книжке, – ремонтники просят Вас удвоить стоимость их услуг. Они утверждают, что им понадобится дорогостоящее оборудование, чтобы восстановить стену.</p><p>– Мистер Пенн, – выдохнул Ози, старательно концентрируя остатки своего спокойствия, – передайте этим многоуважаемым господам с раскатанной губой, что они ни копейки из моего кармана не получат, пока этот клуб не будет выглядеть так, как выглядел вчерашним вечером! – последние слова снова сопровождались взбешённым криком и нервной трясучкой.</p><p>– Я пытался им объяснить, но они требуют Вас, и...</p><p>– Займись этим сам, Пенн. У меня слишком много дел ещё сегодня.</p><p>– Мистер Кобблпот, – раздался из-за спины ещё один голос.</p><p>– Да что ещё?! – Пингвин лихо развернулся на каблуках, готовый просто на куски порвать следующего, кто обратится к нему с какими то ни было проблемами.</p><p>Он уткнулся носом в высокого черноволосого мужчину в длинном сером кашемировом пальто, а подняв голову, столкнулся с острыми чертами хорошо знакомого ему беспристрастного лица. И вмиг Освальд отодвинул съедающее его раздражение и принял вид радостного соскучившегося старого друга.</p><p>– Мистер Айрис! – воскликнул Пингвин. – Сколько лет, сколько зим! – и настойчивыми жестами прогнал мистера Пенна, избавляясь от лишних «ушей».</p><p>Нэйтон в свою очередь так же попросил своего охранника подождать его снаружи. Переживать ведь было не о чем: это была всего лишь встреча двух старых знакомых.</p><p>– Бросьте, мистер Кобблпот, – губы Нэйтона чуть дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке. – С каких пор Вы называете меня «мистером», а не просто Нэйтоном?</p><p>– С тех самых пор, как увидел твоё имя на вершине рейтинга кандидатов на пост мэра, – Ози улыбнулся ему своей обворожительной «птичьей» улыбкой. – Ведь сравнительно недавно этот пост занимал я, а ты был моим заместителем, а сейчас – ты только погляди, как мы оба выросли!</p><p>У Нэйтона для этих слов нашлись лишь оскорбительные комментарии, а потому он промолчал, выдавив из себя лишь усмешку, и продолжил глядеть на Освальда сверху вниз, задрав вверх подбородок. Кобблпоту абсолютно не нравился взгляд его бывшего подчинённого, который, судя по всему, возомнил себя пупом земли, успев коснуться лишь подлокотника кресла мэра. Но Ози пока что держал себя в руках и не давал ситуации усугубиться без видимой на то причины.</p><p>– Пришли заказать клуб для празднования своей победы? – спросил Освальд, пытливо глядя на Айриса, и хихикнул: – Сегодня Вам явно будет, что отметить, не так ли?</p><p>– Нет, Ваш клуб – не совсем подходящее место для такого рода события. Я заказал более приличное и менее популярное заведение, – без обиняков сказал Нэйтон. Уголок сжатого рта Освальда нервно дёрнулся, едва не спрыгнув с лица мужчины. – Я здесь вот по какому поводу: до меня дошли слухи, что «Айсберг Лаунж» на днях посетила моя жена. Это так?</p><p>– Заглядывала, да, – кивнул Освальд, делая вид, будто старательно штудирует закрома памяти. – Опустошила парочку шотов, поплакалась о чём-то бармену и выпорхнула из клуба до полуночи.</p><p>– Неужели? И Вы даже не говорили с ней? Мне вот рассказали абсолютно иную историю, – вскинул бровями Нэйтон. Освальд звучно вдохнул воздух через нос в нервном напряжении, но даже и не подумал отводить взгляда. – Вам не стоить врать мне, мистер Кобблпот. Я очень хочу найти свою жену, прежде чем с ней случится что-то плохое. Ей нужна помощь. Думаю, Вы и сами это поняли.</p><p>Зачем вообще сейчас перевирает события вчерашней ночи и пытается выгораживать Викторию Айрис, Освальд не знал. Точно так же, как он всё ещё не нашёл смысл в своём странном поступке той ночью. Спасать миссис Айрис? Но от кого и зачем? Освальд будто бы чувствовал во всей этой ситуации что-то неладное: в поведении Виктории, в своём собственном поведении, в совершенно не искренних словах Айриса об озабоченности здоровьем своей жены. Но у Освальда пока не было никаких причин верить своим подозрениям.</p><p>– Мы перекинулись парой слов, – сказал он. – Она ничего внятного не говорила: была слишком пьяна. И она, уж тем более, не сообщила мне, куда поехала после клуба. Так что, делиться мне нечем. А если бы и было, чем, то уж точно не за «спасибо». Информация сейчас ценится выше золота, господин мэр, – добавил он с особым ироничным акцентом на последние два слова.</p><p>– Я не буду спрашивать, почему Вы сразу же не позвонили мне, как только увидели Викторию в своём клубе, – сказал Нэйтон, придерживаясь незыблемого спокойствия, но внутри ему едва удавалось контролировать желание воспользоваться ещё даже официально не приобретёнными полномочиями и запугать задравшего нос гангстера. – Я просто попрошу Вас впредь быть внимательнее. Мы ведь друзья? А друзья помогают друг другу.</p><p>– Конечно, друзья, – нарочито дружелюбно улыбался Освальд, так сильно, что у него от напряжения почти слезились глаза и болели щёки. – Кто же откажется от счастливой возможности иметь в друзьях мэра города!</p><p>– Рад, что Вы всё-таки на моей стороне, – кинул Нэйтон, развернулся и уже готов был спешно удалиться.</p><p>– Ну что Вы, мистер Айрис! – рассмеялся Ози, хлопнув в ладоши. – Не заблуждайтесь так на мой счёт. Я на <em>своей</em> стороне.</p><p>Нэйтон взглянул на него с затаённым недоверием, а затем улыбнулся, как ни в чём не бывало, попрощался и ушёл, оставив мистера Кобблпота наедине со своей раздражённостью. Как только спина Айриса исчезла в коридоре, Освальд тяжко выдохнул, словно только что осилил марафон, развернулся и согнулся над барной стойкой. Никто и никогда больше не будет ему указывать – вот, что уже давным-давно Освальд пообещал себе. Ни полицейские, ни другие криминальные авторитеты города, ни мэры, ни президенты – все они ему на один зуб! Так какого чёрта этот выскочка врывается в его клуб и ведёт себя так, словно купил весь Готэм! Думая обо всём этом, Пингвин сжимал руки в кулаках, впиваясь ногтями в собственную кожу.</p><p>Бармен быстро налил ему стакан виски, рассчитывая этим успокоить нервы начальника. Освальд медленно поднял на него полные сдержанной агрессии глаза, а затем молниеносным движением руки смёл стакан со стойки и ураганом унёсся в свой кабинет. Нужно было решать дела с ремонтом зала. И выпустить пар.</p><p>* * *</p><p>У Виктории оставалось всего полтора часа до самолёта, который должен был увезти её в Вашингтон, а оттуда – в Европу. Первой своей остановкой она обозначила Берлин, а дальше она планировала держать курс куда-нибудь на Восток, в какую-нибудь далёкую, не сразу бросающуюся в глаза страну. Альберт утверждал, что один его старый знакомый сейчас обосновался в Будапеште, поэтому они смогут остановиться там на какое-то время. И Виктория согласилась: куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от этого города-вампира, высасывающего из неё жизнь. Виктория и Альберт собрали необходимые вещи – много брать не стали, чтобы не тяготить себя чемоданами в предстоящих долговременных переездах, – и рванули в аэропорт.</p><p>Готэм всё ещё был здесь, с ней, но уже казался таким далёким. Сколько бы Виктория ни гнала его демонов прочь от себя, глубоко внутри она желала и дальше танцевать с ними в языках безумного пламени на обломках своего здравомыслия. Поэтому пока ехала в такси, она ни разу не взглянула за окно. Вик знала: она покидает Готэм, но точно не прощается с ним.</p><p>Час. Всего за час до своего рейса, стоя в очереди на регистрацию, Виктория в ужасе поняла, что оставила дома свой паспорт. Пришлось бежать, сломя голову, и ловить такси. Альберт остался в аэропорту и, прежде чем Виктория растворилась в толпе бесконечного числа людей, успокоил её, напомнив о том, в какой длинной очереди они стоят. Виктория обязана была успеть, ведь её ждал самолёт прямиком в новую жизнь, и этот счастливый рейс не станет её ждать. Только вот возвратиться ей предстояло вовсе не в квартиру Альберта, хоть он и всучил ей ключи впопыхах. Она ничего ему не объяснила, не сказала, что так и не забрала документы из дома Айриса. В последний великодушно подаренный ей час Виктория должна была снова переступить порог того злополучного дома. Какая же всё-таки это была до колик смешная шутка!</p><p>Паспорта, идентификационные номера, банковские чеки, билеты – просто бумаги! Разве можно задумываться о такой ерунде, когда речь идёт о жизни и смерти! «Кому вообще нужны эти паспорта! – в панике ругалась про себя Виктория. – Ёбанная бюрократия! Ёбанные правила!» В какой-то момент мысль о том, что она и впрямь может упустить свой самолёт, начала бить в  голову пузырящимся под градусом  адреналином. Допустить такое – значит навсегда потерять надежду на спасение. Но надежда уже меркла где-то на горизонте в мареве растворяющегося самообладания, ведь Виктория вот уже десять минут переворачивала вверх дном весь дом, а её паспорт как сквозь землю провалился!</p><p>К её огромному счастью, Нэйтона дома не оказалось. Ну конечно, ещё бы, ведь сегодня день выборов! Он наверняка готовится праздновать свою победу. Ну или просто где-нибудь в своём офисе снова трахает Роберта Крэстона. Виктория даже думать не желала, где он может сейчас быть и с кем.</p><p>Дрожащими от волнения руками она вытаскивала ящики из столов, из тумбочек, скидывала с полок книги и предметы, перебирала все места, где может прятаться чёртова книжка с её именем, без которой её не пустят на борт самолёта. В гостиной уже царил такой бардак, но документа на руках Виктории всё ещё не было. Но ведь она точно знала, что не забирала паспорт из дома. Она вообще уже очень давно к нему не прикасалась. Так куда он мог деться? Ответ на этот вопрос она получила тогда, когда в одиночной тишине холла за её спиной вдруг раздался негромкий цокот каблуков.</p><p>– С возвращением, дорогая, – произнёс леденящий душу голос Нэйтона Айриса, и Виктория застыла, чувствуя, как на тело со всех сторон вновь налипает страх. – Что-то потеряла?</p><p>Нет... Только не он. Кто-угодно, пожалуйста, но только не он! Покупая вчера билет до столицы, Виктория так надеялась больше никогда не увидеть лицо этого человека, не услышать больше этот отвратительный голос. Словно надеясь, будто Нэйтон сам собою раствориться в воздухе, если она будет усиленно об этом думать, Виктория несколько секунд стояла к нему спиной с больно зажмуренными глазами. А затем она медленно неохотно повернулась, с трудом переставляя отказывающими ногами. Нэйтон выглядел на удивление мрачным. Странно, думала Вик, сегодня у него ведь просто чудесный день: через несколько часов его объявят мэром города, да и к тому же кот наконец-то поймал мышку, на которую охотился всю неделю! А в руках этот кот демонстративно держал паспорт мышки.</p><p>– Я уже дней пять ношу его с собой, думая о тебе, – сказал Нэйтон, раскрыв паспорт и перелистав страницы. – Ты здесь на фотографии такая красивая... Как в день нашего первого знакомства. Жалко, конечно, будет... – он взялся двумя пальцами за край страницы, – портить такое хорошее фото.</p><p>Бумага жалостливо затрещала под разъезжающимися в разные стороны пальцами Айриса. Он делал это так медленно, с наслаждением, упиваясь ужасом на лице жены. Порвав страницу, Нэйтон бросил испорченный паспорт на журнальный столик перед Викторией.</p><p>– Ничего страшного, – махнул он рукой, – восстановить паспорт не проблема. Если только он тебе не был срочно нужен.</p><p>Виктория сглотнула застрявший в горле ком. Он знал... Он уже всё знал о её планах, и знал давно, ещё с того момента, когда она неделю назад убежала из дома, знал ещё до неё. Всегда на шаг впереди на протяжении всех двух лет адской совместной жизни... Лишь сейчас под тяжестью придавившего её отчаяния, глядя на разорванную страницу документа, Виктория поняла, что никакой надежды для неё не было и быть не могло, а единственный самолёт, на который она сегодня сядет, будет самолётом, несущимся на реактивных двигателях прямо вниз с высоты десять тысяч километров над землёй.</p><p>Между супругами повисло режущее слух безмолвие. Нэйтон неторопливо снял пальто и скинул его на стоящее неподалёку кресло, а затем снял чёрный пиджак и часы с правой руки.</p><p>– Не пытайся сбежать, Виктория, – сказал он, и голос его был ровным и таким спокойным, каким, казалось, не был уже очень давно. – Не нужно заставлять меня бегать за тобой и ловить по всему дому, как маленькую надоедливую муху. Сегодня ты отсюда всё равно не сбежишь. Ты никуда больше не сбежишь, – Нэйтон смотрел прямо в глаза Виктории, пока расстёгивал запонки на рукавах белой рубашки и закатывал их вверх по рукам. Его взгляд был уставшим и в какой-то степени будто бы извиняющимся. Его глаза полнились жалостью, словно он смотрел на новорождённых котят, которых должен был утопить. – Мы с тобой сыграли в весьма увлекательную игру, но под конец ты начала нарушать правила. А когда игрок нарушает правила, его исключают из игры. Я бы хотел избежать этого, правда. Я так долго закрывал глаза, думал, ты исправишься, одумаешься, и мы сможем продолжить дальше. Но ты не оставляешь мне другого выбора.</p><p>– Играть в эту игру интересно лишь тебе, Нэйтон, – произнесла Вик с болезненной фальшивой улыбкой. – А меня от неё уже тошнит.</p><p>– Неправда. Ты только вошла во вкус, разве не так? Вытянула козырные карты из колоды, почувствовала превосходство... Ты стала слишком неудобной для меня, Виктория. Вот почему я собираюсь убить тебя прямо сейчас.</p><p>Вот и всё, да? Так всё кончится? Значит, она действительно умрёт в этом доме, как и представляла себе много раз, от руки того, кого назначили её палачом два года назад пред ликом святых? Почему-то все эти мысли вместо слёз на глазах вызвали на губах Виктории улыбку. Истерическую улыбку и отягощённые смешки. Надо же, такой волнительный момент. Наверное, нужно было произнести какие-нибудь последние слова, попросить не трогать Альберта или ещё что-то в этом роде. Но единственное, что сейчас вспоминалось ей, была сегодняшняя ночь, полная наслаждения и давно забытого вкуса счастья. Эти мысли и заставляли Викторию улыбаться. Хотя на самом деле это была вовсе не улыбка.</p><p>– Как ты это сделаешь? – с любопытством спросила Виктория, словно обсуждала с ним детали какой-то сделки.</p><p>– Не знаю, – задумчиво пожал плечами Нэйтон. – Ножом, любым тяжёлым предметом или голыми руками, мне не важно. Я могу сделать это, чем угодно.</p><p>– Так выбирай скорее, красавчик, не заставляй девушку ждать, – ухмыльнулась Виктория, нагнувшись вперёд и облокотившись на спинку кресла.</p><p>В одночасье вдруг её взгляд сделался бредово-игривым, наполнился туманным безрассудством, выдающим в ней сопротивление. Нэйтон знал, что она рассчитывает на побег, а потому пытается выглядеть увереннее. Но то была вовсе не самоуверенность, нет – безумие. Потому что только безумец станет улыбаться и язвить перед лицом неизбежной смерти.</p><p>– Ты стала другой, – заметил Нэйтон. Он подошёл к тумбочке на резных ножках и снял с неё увесистую бронзовую статуэтку в виде орла.</p><p>– Верно. Я изменилась, – девушка выпрямилась, раскинув руки в стороны. – Я больше не та скромная девочка из богатого особняка, которая молча соглашалась со всеми решениями родителей. Я та, кому ты выбивал зубы; та, кому ты ломал кости; та, которую ты унижал слишком долго, чтобы это не стало чем-то привычным и обыденным. Я та, что никогда в жизни не забудет такой поучительный урок. Ну, так с чего ты вдруг решил, что нынешняя я позволит тебе убить меня?</p><p>Это была вовсе не улыбка – это было приглашение на танец. Их последний совместный танец.</p><p>Лицо Нэйтона вмиг исказила раздражённая гримаса, и в следующий миг, от души размахнувшись, он запустил тяжёлую статуэтку в голову Виктории. Та стоять столбом не стала – лихо пригнулась и кинулась в сторону. Бронзовый орёл влетел в маленькое зеркало над камином и разбил его, разбросав осколки по полу. Нэйтон с разбегу перемахнул через журнальный столик, но Виктория уже метнулась в другой конец огромной гостиной. Он почувствовал, как ярость вновь берёт над ним верх, разжигает внутри пожар и щекочет нервы. Виктория и впрямь больше не была той податливой и до смерти напуганной дрожащей в углу мышкой, так приятно пищащей от боли и ужаса, а значит, ей больше не было места в его жизни. Пришла пора кончать со всем этим.</p><p>В ушах Виктории зазвенело то ли от шума разбившегося стекла, то ли от собственных смешанных чувств, скрутившихся в спираль где-то в районе спины под лопатками. Колени дрожали, но сегодня ноги не подведут её. Виктория внимательно следила за каждым движением Нэйтона, за тем, как он медленно нагнулся и поднял с пола самый большой осколок разбившегося зеркала, и думала о том, как сильно она хочет увидеть завтрашний рассвет. Ей так хотелось узнать, чем будет жить Готэм в следующем году, ещё раз услышать тихое сопение Джерома под боком и почувствовать на себе прикосновения его рук, снова попробовать чай Альберта и вновь спеть восхищённо смотрящим на неё заключённым в Аркхеме.</p><p>В начавшейся суетливой беготне по гостиной старый раритетный патефон оказался потревожен. Головка звукоснимателя упала на оставленную в устройстве пластинку и воспроизвела запись популярной оперы. Осколок зеркала в крепко сжимающейся руке Нэйтона до крови впивался ему в кожу, пока летал над его головой в попытках задеть уворачивающуюся Викторию. Девушка прошмыгнула в столовую через внутреннюю дверь гостиной и, сама не зная, зачем (ведь этого монстра обычная дверь не остановит) закрыла её за собой. Тяжело дышащий, почти рычащий, преисполненный звериной яростью Нэйтон сей же час оказался там следом, выбив дверь ногой. Схватив левой, свободной от оружия рукой стул, он взревел и кинул его в бегущую по ту сторону длинного стола девушку. Ей не удалось увернуться, но даже боль от удара не заставила Вик остановиться. Всё происходило слишком быстро, как в ускоренной перемотке, не давая никому из них ни секунды на передышку.</p><p>– Я же попросил тебя не бежать, бестолковая ты сука, неужели не понятно!!! – с этими словами Нэйтон со всей силы навалился на большой обеденный стол и двинул его к стене, намереваясь придавить им Викторию.</p><p>Она не переставала удивляться своей прыткости, ведь ей снова удалось увернуться: девушка пригнулась и нырнула под летящий в неё стол. Нэйтон вскочил на него сверху и принялся оглушительным топотом «выкуривать» из-под него свою жертву. Виктория выскочила из-под стола, нацеленная на ведущую в холл дверь. В этот же миг она получила удар ногой по лицу, оттеснивший её к стене. Нэйтон спрыгнул со стола и кинулся на девушку, замахиваясь блеснувшим в руке осколком. Если бы в следующую секунду, она не успела сдвинуться с места, то уже захлёбывалась бы кровью. Но боль она всё же почувствовала – жгучую боль от неглубокого пореза поперёк живота. Что ж, возможно, она погорячилась, подумав, что выберется из этого дома целой и невредимой... Айрис вновь налетел на неё, на этот раз намереваясь вогнать осколок намного глубже под её кожу. Недолго думая, Виктория схватила попавшуюся под руку стеклянную вазу под фрукты и с размаху дала ею по голове Нэйтону. Взревев от боли, мужчина согнулся и отступил, схватившись за голову, а Виктория выиграла себе немного времени, чтобы выбежать из столовой.</p><p>Казалось, это безумие никогда не кончится, и эта схватка не прекратится, пока кто-нибудь из них не убьёт другого. Только смерть станет всему этому концом. Но Виктория не могла заставить себя сдаться сейчас, ведь если ей и умирать, то только не от руки Айриса, она не доставит ему такой радости! И даже когда навалилась на запертую входную дверь, силясь открыть её, она не думала сдаваться. Даже когда впилась зубами в руки Нэйтона, вдруг налетевшего на неё со спины, она не думала сдаваться. И когда ударила его лбом в лицо, когда наградила ударом между ног, когда после этого оказалась с разворота брошена на ступени лестницы и ударилась головой о гладкие перила – она всё ещё не собиралась сдаваться. И пусть в глазах темнело, а из-под разорванной на животе блузки сочилась кровь, Виктория не могла здесь умереть.</p><p>Она поднялась на руках и увидела, как из кармана её пальто на лестничную ступень выпал сложенный перочинный нож. Джером был в эту минуту с ней и протягивал руку помощи. Вот, о чём она имела неосторожность забыть; вот, для чего обстоятельства сегодня заставили её набраться храбрости и вернуться в этот дом. Дрожащей рукой девушка потянулась к ножу, взялась за ручку и выпустила клинок нажатием на шпенёк. Приятный тихий щелчок вмиг развеял все сомнения и отогнал прочь страх. Вот он, этот страх – прямо в её руках!</p><p>– Жаль всё-таки тебя убивать, Виктория, – после непосильной отдышки произнёс Нэйтон, сдув упавшие на глаза чёрные пряди волос. Он неторопливо приближался к кряхтящей на лестнице жене и не сомневался, что сейчас в последний раз слышит её рваное дыхание. – Я к тебе в некотором роде привязался. Мне будет тебя не хватать.</p><p>Она дождалась, пока он приблизится достаточно, чтобы ей хватило всего одного выпада. Она собрала решимость, злость, ненависть и обиду в своей правой руке и пустила их циркулировать по клинку ножа. Она закрыла глаза и услышала оглушительное биение своего сердца в каждом уголке своего тела, и эти удары отсчитывали ей секунды до взрыва, как таймер бомбы.</p><p>Десять, девять...</p><p>Четыре, три, два, один...</p><p>– Правда? А вот я по тебе скучать не буду, <em>дорогой</em>, – вот, что сказала Виктория, прежде чем молниеносно развернуться и вогнать нож в живот Нэйтону.</p><p>Мужчина громко и сдавленно кашлянул, выплюнув на пол сгусток крови, и согнулся. В его остекленевших, широко распахнутых голубых глазах, уставившихся на девушку, застыли шок и удивление. Виктория ни на секунду не отпустила нож. Она уверенно держала его уже двумя руками, словно он был частью её руки, а затем что-то толкнуло её вынуть его и вонзить его в плоть Нэйтона ещё раз, но уже намного глубже, почти по самую рукоять.</p><p>– Ни дня... – задрожало в её вибрирующем голосе, – ни минуты... ни секунды... – нож ещё несколько раз пронзил тело сгибающегося над её плечом мужчины. – Ни единой слезинки я по тебе не пророню.</p><p>Виктория почувствовала, как руки стали липкими и скользкими, как в нос ударил металлический солоноватый запах крови. А дальше – лишь туман перед глазами, и ничего более.</p><p>Она вытаскивала нож из его брюха снова и снова, опять и опять вгоняла его в тело Айриса, стремительно отдаваясь в сладостные объятия неописуемого удовольствия. Ноги больше не держали Нэйтона. Он упал на спину, а Виктория села на него сверху и, точно одержимая, продолжала наносить ему ножевые удары по грудной клетке. Остриё ножа так мягко входило в его тело, как в набитую перьями подушку, только вместо перьев из разрезов сочилась кровь. Как тыкать шипом в раздутую коробку с томатным соком. Огромная алая роза распустилась на груди Нэйтона, заполнив собою кристально белую рубашку. Вик била его ножом, била без памяти, била без осознания реальности, била и не слышала, как в этот триумфальный момент начала дико хохотать. Сумасшедший смех разрывал ей грудь, вырывался наружу бесформенными комками и превращался в движущую силу, что ни на секунду не позволяла Виктории остановиться. Миг, о котором она так много грезила, – миг праведной расплаты – наконец-то настал.</p><p>В какой-то момент Виктория, в беспамятстве разделывающая грудь своего мужа, словно куриное филе, сквозь свой параноидальный смех вдруг услышала обескураженный женский голос с кухни:</p><p>– Твою мать...</p><p>Только это заставило её остановиться. Окровавленная рука, крепко сжимающая нож, застыла в воздухе, и Виктория подняла окроплённое кровью лицо. У открытого окна на тумбе в кухне сидела кудрявая девушка, вытаращившаяся на Айрисов с неподдельным ужасом в глазах.</p><p>– Селина? – выдохнула тяжело дышащая Виктория, выронив из ослабшей руки нож.</p><p>Испуганное лицо этой девушки стало для Виктории отрезвляющим зрелищем, в один миг вернувшим её в реальность. В реальность, в которой она с прилипшими к лицу волосами сидела верхом на бездыханном Нэйтоне, вся выпачканная кровью. Боже... Неужели Селина всё видела!</p><p>* * *</p><p>Туман рассеялся, глаза снова видели ясно и могли фокусироваться на окружающей обстановке. Звон больше не наполнял голову, но в ушах появился высокочастотный ультразвук. Виктория подарила себе незабываемый момент долгожданной победы, но скоро вдруг поняла, что испытала непозволительно много трепета, пролив кровь. И теперь девушка, с которой Виктория познакомилась при неудачной попытке ограбления, была единственной свидетельницей того, что она совершила.</p><p>В кухню из-под рамы открытого окна проникал свежий слегка прохладный воздух, целебно действующий на перегруженную голову. Виктория сидела на табуретке за небольшим столом в одном бюстгальтере, упёршись в стол пустым омертвевшим взглядом, и не могла заставить себя поверить: то, что произошло несколько минут назад, ей вовсе не приснилось, не было фантазией. Всё это – правда, и кровь, в которой всё ещё было вымазано её лицо, самое главное тому подтверждение. Она уже около двадцати минут бездвижно сидела и сверлила взглядом одну точку в столе. Немного кровоточащая рана на животе уже была обработана и перебинтована, за что спасибо неравнодушной Селине.</p><p>Шатенка в чёрном костюме наполнила стакан чистой водой и поставила на стол перед Викторией. Та отчего-то боялась взглянуть на неё, чтобы не столкнуться с осуждением и отвращением. Но стала бы эта девушка помогать ей отмываться от крови и перевязывать раны, если бы осуждала её за то, что увидела?</p><p>– Ты его не знала так, как знала я... Он это заслужил, – в своё оправдание просипела Вик, когда всё-таки решилась поднять на Селину глаза.</p><p>– Даже не рассказывай, не хочу знать, – отмахнулась Селина.</p><p>«Кошка» всем своим видом показывала, что не рада той дерьмовой ситуации, в которой оказалась. Но, разу уж оказалась, нужно было хоть что-то сделать. Не бросать же эту чудачку наедине с трупом. Наверняка первым трупом в её жизни, Селина была уверена. Она уселась за стол напротив Виктории, и они сидели так несколько долго тянущихся секунд, пока рыжеволосая жадно осушала стакан, как будто целую неделю не держала во рту ни капли жидкости.</p><p>– Селина, пожалуйста...</p><p>– Да никому я не скажу, успокойся, – фыркнула девушка, закатив глаза. – Я всё ещё должна тебе за тот случай, когда ты не сдала меня полиции.</p><p>– Ты ничего мне и не должна была...</p><p>– Ты уверена в том, что сейчас говоришь? – усмехнулась Кошка, взглянув на Айрис, как на полную дуру. – Послушай меня. Сейчас тебе лучше будет взять себя в руки, скорее одеться и валить на хрен из этого города так далеко, как только тебя смогут унести твои ноги и твои деньги.</p><p>Точно! Виктория вдруг вспомнила, что до всего произошедшего она торопилась в аэропорт, где её остался ждать Альберт. Её взгляд сам собой переместился на настенные часы. Господи, её самолёт улетел! А Альберт? Что с ним? Он ведь даже не мог ей сейчас позвонить, так как телефон Виктория выкинула ещё неделю назад, чтобы Айрис её не выследил. На мгновение девушку охватила паника, но вдруг... Резкое, словно ударившее пулей в лоб, осознание своего положения. А разве ей теперь надо куда-то бежать? Разве несколько минут назад она не избавила себя от этой необходимости?</p><p>– Нет... – отрешённо вымолвила Вик в ответ на совет Селины, и её губы подёрнулись в нерешительной полуулыбке. – Нет, как раз таки теперь мне никуда валить и не нужно.</p><p>– Ты упала что ли?! – взметнула бровями ошарашенная Селина и указала ей пальцем на дверь, ведущую в холл. – Туда глянь. Ты только что грохнула чувака, который без пяти минут мэр Готэма!</p><p>– Вот именно! Я только что избавила наш город от чудовища, в лапы которого он чуть было не угодил. Я спасла Готэм, понимаешь? Я буквально единственная, кто могла спасти его, и я сделала это, – глаза Виктории заблестели и расширились, а на губах так и поползла одухотворённая улыбка. – Никто даже не догадается об этом, Селина. Никто даже не поймёт, что город находился на волоске от гибели. И лишь благодаря мне горожане смогут продолжить жить спокойно. Лишь благодаря тому, что в определённый момент я не колебалась.</p><p>Селина, конечно, встречала в этом чумном городе кадры и попричудливее, но, тем не менее, не могла перестать смотреть на Викторию так, словно она несла полнейший бред. В конце концов, именно так она и воспринимала её резко оживлённые речи о своём героизме.</p><p>– Ладно, – вздохнула Кошка, помотав головой, – если ты и впрямь собираешься остаться и бегать от копов, флаг тебе в руки.</p><p>– Помоги мне отвести подозрения, – быстро проговорила Вик, словно боясь, что Селина в следующую же минуту выпрыгнет в окно и скроется в тени переулков.</p><p>– Даже не проси! Я не собираюсь в этом участвовать!</p><p>– Я и не прошу тебя участвовать, – навалившись на стол, Вик приблизилась к Селине, взяла её за руки и умоляюще заглянула в глаза. – Я прошу лишь подсказать, что делать. Ты ведь наверняка знаешь, как поступить в такой ситуации. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Внутренние противоречия разрывали Селину, и это было заметно по её нервному выражению лица. Ей ведь всегда было плевать на проблемы других, так почему сейчас, смотря в эти напуганные карие глаза, становилось противно от мысли об отказе? Селина выдернула свои руки из-под рук Виктории. Состроив обременённую гримасу, она подтянула к себе согнутую в колене ногу и достала из сапога небольшой перочинный ножик.</p><p>– Вроде такой же по размеру, как твой, – оценила она. – Подкинем его куда-нибудь под окна. Надеюсь, тупоголовые копы допрут, что обыскивать нужно не только внутри, но и снаружи.</p><p>– <em>Твой</em> нож?! – удивилась Виктория.</p><p>– Думай, что говоришь! Я что, похожа на идиотку? Я стащила этот нож на днях у одного лоха. Пускай его копы и ловят.</p><p>Виктория чуть усмехнулась и выдохнула. Селина не выглядела шибко счастливой от перспективы прикрывать всё, что произошло сегодня в этом доме, и всё же Виктория была благодарна ей за понимание. Лишь сейчас её вдруг обрадовало неожиданное появление Селины в окне её кухни. Останься Виктория наедине со своими мыслями после случившегося, и неизвестно, в какую крайность её бросило бы. А присутствие Селины сейчас не только успокаивало её, но и дарило хоть и призрачную, но надежду на поддержку.</p><p>– Он ведь... действительно мёртв? – спросила она, вдруг вспомнив, как однажды уже имела наивность поверить в смерть Айриса, и как потом было больно разочаровываться.</p><p>– Пойди и проверь, – ехидно вскинула бровью Селина.</p><p>Признаться самой себе было страшно, но Виктория и впрямь очень хотела взглянуть на то, что сделала для Готэма. Она спустилась с табуретки и медленно прошла вдоль стены к дверям, ведущим из кухни, и осторожно выглянула в холл. Там на плиточном полу в красной, вытекающей из-под него луже бездвижно лежал, свалив голову на бок, Нэйтон Айрис, и грудь его усеивало множество ножевых ранений. В этот раз никакого разочарования быть не могло: слишком много крови растекалось по полу, настолько много, что Виктории вдруг подумалось, будто она вытекла из него вся без остатка.</p><p>Нужно было срочно уходить – так звучал совет Селины, с которым на этот раз Виктория не могла не согласиться. Она переоделась в оставшиеся у неё в этом доме вещи, а окровавленные брюки, блузку и пальто сложила в непрозрачный чёрный пакет и забрала с собой. Так же, как и нож, который начисто вымыла и сунула к себе в карман. Голова скоро начала неистово раскалываться, словно под молотом на наковальне, но эта боль лишь поторапливала убираться из этого дома.</p><p>Выскочив из дома и осторожно осмотрев окрестности, девушки незаметно подбросили посторонний нож в кусты под окно, словно убийца мог случайно его обронить или и вовсе бездумно выкинуть. Сейчас никого это не волновало, куда важнее было скорее унести отсюда ноги. Виктория и Селина стремительно удалялись вдоль огороженных домов прямо по улице. А из окна припаркованного у дороги автомобиля раздавался вещающий мужской голос из радиоприёмника:</p><p>«Нам только что стали известны результаты прошедшего референдума по выборам мэра Готэма. Подавляющее большинство голосов, как и прогнозировали эксперты, было отдано за неоспоримого лидера гонки. Нэйтон Айрис побеждает!»</p><p>Нет. Не побеждает. И больше ему ни в чём не победить.</p><p>Это история Виктории Айрис. И она... только начинается.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ЧАСТЬ III. Глава 19. Союз двух сердец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Готэм-Сити – город, построивший свою несокрушимую репутацию на лжи, преступности, коррупции, алчности и безумии. Город, воспитывающий адептов грешных учений и дарующий силы отпрыскам геенны огненной. Город-божество, жаждущий подношений в виде искалеченных судеб и сердец, измученных и отравленных горестями. И с годами Готэм не менялся, не было такой необходимости, как не менялось и заволоченное иссиня-серое небо над ним, изредка подсвеченное золотом солнечных лучей, что не переставали с боем пробиваться к земле. Но солнцу не победить в ожесточённой схватке с пуленепробиваемой тяжестью угрюмых туч. Солнце никого не спасло и в тот судьбоносный день, даже когда эти тучи, казалось, на миг дали слабину.</p><p>Родовое поместье семьи Кейн, пышащее привычной со вкусом выдержанной аристократичной роскошью, в это утро купалось в тёплых гармониях милосердно расположенной погоды. Чудесный день для чудесного события! В цветущем саду чуть слышно шумели маленькие водопады небольшого фонтана, а ласкающие слух напевы воды нарушал разве что скрипучий треск садовых ножниц. Аккуратно срезанные с колючего куста цветы алой розы бутон к бутону складывались садовником в широкую плетёную корзинку, свисающую с руки. Сегодня эти благородные цветы послужат добрым жестом в знак начала новой дружбы двух домов.</p><p>Важность сегодняшнего дня сказывалась психологическим давлением на главу семейства, чей распаляющийся голос, доносящийся из открытого окна второго этажа, садовник слушал уже, наверное, целую минуту.</p><p>– Я ещё раз говорю: по договору наша компания оставляет за собой право выступать поставщиком сырья, тогда как наши партнёры берут на себя ответственность за техническое обеспечение вопроса. Это было оговорено на вчерашней встрече, и Вы должны были принять это к сведению и ознакомиться с новым протоколом, а не беспокоить меня по таким мелочам, мистер Абель. Я дал Вам полномочия, так будьте любезны компетентно выполнять доверенную Вам работу!</p><p>Артур Кейн мерил широкими нервными шагами свой рабочий кабинет, пока разражался недовольством на прижатую к уху телефонную трубку. Правой рукой он жестикулировал так, словно играл драматичный этюд в театре, время от времени оттягивая чёрный галстук от ворота белой рубашки.</p><p>Дверь кабинета тихонько отворилась, даже не потревожив мистера Кейна, и высокий седой мужчина в чёрном фраке и белоснежных перчатках внёс и поставил на журнальный столик поднос с одной чашкой и керамическим заварником.</p><p>– Меня не волнует решение Совета директоров. Глава компании – я, и только я решаю, какие договорённости имеют силу, а какие нет, – напомнил Артур своему несведущему коллеге, что страдал от аудио-атаки на другом конце провода. – Позвоните в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес», свяжитесь с Люциусом Фоксом и получите консультацию по вопросу. И больше не звоните мне сегодня, Вам ясно! – и бросил телефон на диван.</p><p>В наконец-то возобновившейся тишине под тяжёлый обременённый вздох Кейна зашумел чай, проливающийся из тоненького носика заварника в маленькую чашечку. Уже лишь один разлетевшийся по комнате приятный аромат свежезаваренного чая успокаивал нервы и прогонял осадок от неприятного телефонного разговора.</p><p>– Вам стоит огородить себя от столь эмоционального ведения дел, господин Артур, – сказал Альберт, протягивая своему господину дымящуюся чашку. – Если <em>Вы</em> можете простить своим подчинённым некоторую халатность, то вот Ваше здоровье по отношению к Вам такую роскошь вряд ли себе позволит. Прошу Вас, не забывайте про сердце.</p><p>– Моему сердцу отдых светит только в том случае, если мне в ближайшем будущем удастся скинуть на кого-нибудь всё это сумасшествие под названием «Кейн Корпорейтед», – чуть усмехнулся Артур, принимая из рук дворецкого чашку и спешно поднося её к губам. И чёрт его подери, если следующий глоток не был самым настоящим исцелением! Артур дал себе пару секунд, чтобы в полной мере ощутить медленно сдающую позиции нервозность, и решил поделиться: – Я просто... немного волнуюсь за сегодняшнюю встречу с Айрисами, понимаешь?</p><p>– Отчего же? – озадаченно нахмурил свой широкий лоб Альберт, когда выпрямился над столом. – Судя по всему, мистер и миссис Айрис более чем решительно раскрывают перед Вами дружеские объятия. Их заинтересованность... весьма очевидна.</p><p>– Проблема вовсе не в них и даже не в их сыне. Я встречался с Нэйтоном, и он лично убедил меня, что его интерес в этом браке искренен, несмотря на то, что на этом в первую очередь настаивают его родители. Ты ведь знаешь, Альберт, это всё Виктория! Ох, и заставляет она меня понервничать! Никакие войны с Советом Директоров не сравнятся с теми испытаниями, что она мне преподносит, – вырвавшийся из Артура тяжкий вздох был похож на бремя тысячи мучеников. Он взял чашку двумя руками и присел на край своего большого рабочего стола. – Конечно, в последнее время она, слава Богу, перестала устраивать сцены. Кажется, что она даже смирилась или ещё лучше – всё взвесила и увидела для себя те самые перспективы, которые мы с Сарой хотим ей донести. Но меня не покидает чувство, будто на сегодняшнем приёме она выкинет что-нибудь, за что мне придётся краснеть, как школьнику, и снова извиняться перед «глубоко оскорблённой» Региной.</p><p>Артур слегка поёжился, вспомнив, какой ущемлённый вид состроила миссис Айрис в прошлый раз, когда провалилась первая попытка познакомить их детей из-за того, что протестующая Виктория попросту не поехала на тот совместный поход в театр. Альберт добродушно усмехнулся, а Артур дополнил этот смешок своим. А затем дворецкий, подумав с пару секунд, произнёс слова, призванные успокоить господина Кейна:</p><p>– Госпожа Вик дала обещание. Она не нарушит его, потому что всё понимает: как долго бы она не сопротивлялась воле своего отца, насколько бы упрямыми не были её протесты, этого брака ей не избежать.</p><p>– Я слышу в твоём голосе сожаление.</p><p>– Я сожалею лишь о том, что госпожа Вик несчастна и ни в чём не может найти утешение, даже в работе.</p><p>– Эта её «работа»... – фыркнул Артур, допивший остатки чая и прошагавший от стола до окна. Любое упоминание о профессии Виктории до сих пор вызывало у него приступ скептицизма, несмотря на то, что, с тех пор как ему пришлось поступиться принципами ради интересов дочери, минуло уже много лет. – Как можно надеяться отыскать утешение, копаясь в чужих проблемах!</p><p>– Именно чужие проблемы всё это время и уводили её подальше от своих собственных, – заверил Альберт, забрав пустую чашку со стола. Господин, не изменял своей привычке: снова оставил пару капель чая на дне.</p><p>– Ты просто старый упрямец, Артур! – вдруг заявил женский голос с порога кабинета.</p><p>В комнату, улыбаясь с маленькой долей порицания, вошла не слишком высокая (уж по сравнению с великаном Альбертом!), худенькая женщина средних лет с рыжими волосами, уложенными наверх в непогрешимую причёску. Она поравнялась с дворецким, которому едва доставала макушкой головы до плеча, и её присутствие вдруг наполнило всю комнату смущённым молчанием, повисшим между мужчинами. А в руках её дивно благоухал кроваво-алый розовый букет в плетёной корзинке.</p><p>– Позвольте, госпожа, это те самые Duftwolke*, которые Вы привезли из Германии в прошлом году? – поинтересовался Альберт, а затем, получив в ответ кивок и довольную улыбку, незамедлительно выразил восхищение: – Что за поразительная красота! Цветение этой розы просто чудесно.</p><p>– Спасибо, Альберт, – польстилась Сара Кейн, а затем перевела взгляд на мужа, что выглядел слегка растерянным её вступительным словом, и воззвала к нему: – Хватит уже дёргать девочку за её выбор. Оставь это. Пускай занимается тем, чем желает. Мы ведь пошли на уступки ради неё, а теперь она попробует пойти на уступки ради нас. Не волнуйся, дорогой. Виктория никогда не забывает того, что мы для неё делаем.</p><p>– И, тем не менее, в прошлый раз она забыла, – Артур подошёл к жене, достал из корзинки один цветок и вдохнул ненавязчивый сладкий аромат с его бутона.</p><p>– Ты сам был виноват, устроил сыр-бор на ровном месте, вот она и обиделась, – Сара вернула цветок в корзинку. – И незачем обвинять свою дочь в упрямстве. В кого, думаешь, она такая?</p><p>В ответ на это Артур лишь закатил глаза и подумал с усмешкой: «Да уж, и почему она не могла пойти в меня, например, тягой к бизнесу!» Глава семьи взглянул в лица любимой жены и близкого друга, едва сумев удержать предательски растягивающиеся в улыбке губы. Эти двое, как и всегда, своими успокаивающими речами не давали ему топить себя в тягостях навалившихся трудностей. На фоне обострившихся проблем с дочерью, Артур чуть было не забыл, что действует на благо семьи, а значит, и на благо самой Виктории. Он был уверен, его действиям покровительствуют самые благородные и искренние мотивы, какие только могут быть у отца. И когда-нибудь Виктория это поймёт. Когда-нибудь, возможно, ей придётся встать на его место, и тогда ей придётся понять, какого это – быть родителем.</p><p>Сара попросила Альберта помочь ей с упаковкой букета, и они вместе удалились на нижний этаж, а Артуру предстояло ещё немного поработать в уединении. Нужно было разобраться со всеми делами, прежде чем солнце начнёт медленно ползти по чёрно-оранжевому небу к линии горизонта, неумолимо приближая самую важную встречу сегодняшнего дня. Роковую встречу, призванную кардинально изменить судьбы двух семей.</p><p>* * *</p><p>«Сегодня вторник, 3 августа, время 12:50, и с вами радио Готэма. Немного о погоде. В центральной части города сегодня ожидается малооблачная погода с кучевыми облаками. Вероятность осадков 0%. Атмосферное давление в пределах нормы. Температура воздуха 68°F. По периферии ожидается усиление ветра и умеренная облачность к середине дня. А теперь к главным новостям. Вчера прошло заседание Городского Совета, где мэр Обри Джеймс выслушал...»</p><p>Полуденная суета полнила улицы центральных районов города толпами прервавшихся на обед работников многих сфер деятельности. Гул людских голосов по всем улицам и смешанное звучание различных радиостанций разбавлял рокот автомобилей, что эхом уносился под самые крыши великанов-небоскрёбов, отбрасывающих свои чёрные тени на тянущиеся коридорами оживлённые улицы.</p><p>И, несмотря на то, что светило солнце, а день был в самом разгаре, даже в сердце города не обходилось без «щекотливых заварушек». Прямо перед окном одной из скромных кафешек, что одна к другой стояли вдоль тротуара, зазывая гостей приятными запахами фастфуда и кофе, один патлатый паренёк довольно дерзкой и слегка неопрятной наружности сцепился с продавцом мороженого, который поймал того на воровстве. Если бы не вовремя подоспевший участковый, прекративший вдруг вспыхнувшую драку, эти двое перевернули бы тележку с мороженым.</p><p>Одна девушка, украдкой наблюдающая за событиями по ту сторону окна, всё видела: она заметила, как рука парня юркнула в открытую морозильную камеру, пока продавец мороженого отвлёкся, но он ничего не успел вытащить, ведь быстро оказался пойман. Так почему он упрямо настаивал на своей невиновности, придумывал оправдания, огрызался? Его ведь поймали на месте преступления, «взяли тёпленьким», как говорят в криминальном кино. Девушка знала, виной тому был пресловутый инстинкт самосохранения, заставляющий людей отбрасывать логику и осторожность и обращаться к животным инстинктам. Природу человеческого поведения эта девушка умела оценивать лучше, чем кто-либо, но вот, что действительно было ей любопытно: причины, которые привели к этому поведению. Преступления... Что толкает людей совершать ограбления, шантажи, убийства? Откуда рождается столько злобы и желания разрушать? Какая точка становится «отправным пунктом» для поезда, пассажир которого покупает билет в один конец? Она думала об этом. Снова и снова. Будто бы знала, куда ведёт её «мрачная, безрадостная, тёмная дорога, покрытая грубыми терновыми зарослями».</p><p>– Ау, госпожа Кейн! Не вздумай меня игнорировать, заявив <em>такое</em>.</p><p>Настойчивый женский голос в какой-то момент пробил стену задумчивости и вернул Викторию в реальность. Её растерянный взгляд заметался по сторонам, словно она переместилась во времени и не понимала, в каком временном промежутке оказалась. Бросив взгляд за окно, она увидела, что продавец мороженого снова, как ни в чём не бывало, раздаёт сладкие угощения прохожим.</p><p>– Ох, прости... – виновато промямлила Вик, захлопав глазами, и нерасторопно поправила очки на носу. – Прости, я задумалась. Так, о чём мы говорили?</p><p>– Она ещё спрашивает! О твоей помолвке, разумеется.</p><p>– Ах, это... – разочарованно выдохнула рыжеволосая.</p><p>Для двух сотрудниц Психиатрического центра Готэма это кафе было излюбленным местом, чтобы коротать время за обедом, уже несколько месяцев, с тех пор, как Виктория Кейн устроилась на своё первое рабочее место. Сидевшую напротив неё смуглую девушку с пышными формами звали Лита Роджино, приходящуюся Виктории единственной подругой. И сейчас эта подруга смотрела на неё невероятно заинтересованными зелёными глазами, сгорая от любопытства и нетерпения.</p><p>Кофе и десерты им принесли довольно быстро, и Лита тут же набросилась на аппетитный кусочек тирамису. Только ему Вик и оказалась обязана парой минут свободы от пытливых расспросов подруги и возможностью сделать несколько спокойных глотков ароматного капучино. Но Лита не собиралась сдаваться.</p><p>– Я не понимаю, чем ты так недовольна, – сказала она, отломив новый кусочек десерта.</p><p>– Нет, ты просто <em>не хочешь</em> понимать, – сказала Вик. Но, получив в ответ оскорблённый взгляд под удивлённо взметнувшимися бровями, всё же пояснила: – Не могу я выйти замуж за человека, которого совершенно не знаю, это неправильно.</p><p>– Виктория, опомнись, это же Нейтон, мать его, Айрис! Заместитель мэра, успешный политик, один из самых богатых и красивых мужчин Готэма. Мечта, а не жених! – мисс Роджино выглядела томно взбудораженной, пока приводила своей неразумной подруге список достоинств «мечты, а не жениха». – Ах, а этот его вечно невозмутимый вид и холодный, как айсберг, взгляд... Я бы отдалась ему только за один этот взгляд.</p><p>– Ты безнадёжна, Лита, – вздохнула Вик, покачав головой. – Я не отрицаю всего того, что ты перечислила. Да, его уважаемое место в обществе, деньги и... соглашусь, красота, безусловно, дают ему много преимуществ. Но это не то, во что я предпочла бы влюбиться и, уж тем более, по-настоящему полюбить, понимаешь? Любовь с первого взгляда – это удел старых, затёртых до дыр сюжетов сказок про принцесс. А в реальной жизни существует ответственность, которую мужчина и женщина берут на себя, вступая в брак. Эта ответственность предполагает разделение всех жизненных трудностей на двоих, определённый уровень доверия к своему партнёру, способность принять все стороны его личности. Но как я могу принять то, о чём даже не знаю? Это словно подписывать жизненно важное соглашение с закрытыми глазами, чтобы через несколько лет открыть их и прочесть перечень отвратительных пунктов в документе, на котором стоит твоя собственная подпись.</p><p>Она произносила эти слова вслух уже не раз в разговоре с родителями, но готова была повторить их столько, сколько потребуется, пока окружающие её люди наконец-то не поймут её чувства. Плакать и закатывать истерики уже давно было бессмысленно: решение отца никоим образом не могло измениться. И скоро душа Виктории начала болеть уже не из-за необратимого процесса её принудительного замужества, а потому, что собственные родители перешли все грани. Когда они отступили и позволили ей заниматься психиатрией, Вик сочла это за наконец-то сошедшее на них озарение: их дочь – не их собственность, и она вольна сама построить свою жизнь из того материала, какой посчитает нужным. Но всё это оказалось лишь затишьем перед бурей. И вот разразился гром.</p><p>Может, Виктория злилась на родителей за их пренебрежение её мнением; может, она слишком ценила свою свободу; а может, попросту боялась скрытых в войлоке тумана последствий нежеланного брака. Сейчас, когда она сидела в этом кафе, окутанная пряным запахом сладкого капучино под искренне недоумевающим взглядом своей подруги, она даже не могла точно назвать, что именно так угнетает её в перспективе стать женой носителя одного из самых громких имён готэмского общества. Но через два года, нет – уже через год, она ещё не раз вспомнит этот день, эти слова, каждую мысль, стягивающую разум тонкой плёнкой, и наконец-то расшифрует те послания, что посылало ей сердце. Предчувствия скорой катастрофы – предвестники новой трагедии.</p><p>Обеденное время имело свойство пролетать незаметно. Особенно, в компании оживлённых дискуссиями бесед. Вскоре, когда чашки и тарелки оказались пусты, Виктория и Лита собрались возвращаться в центр, Кейн – в кабинет к делам своих пациентов, а Роджино – к стойке регистратуры.</p><p>– Только не обижайся на меня, когда я буду злорадно хихикать, после того как ты немного его узнаешь и влюбишься по уши, несмотря на все свои «это неправильно, мы едва знакомы», – сказала Лита, первой выскочив из дверей кафе.</p><p>– «Влюбиться по уши»? Нет, это уж слишком, – Вик вышла следом, перекинула сумку через плечо и, усмехнувшись, двинулась вдоль дороги к перекрёстку на углу.</p><p>– Я ведь приглашена на эту свадьбу? Ты же понимаешь, что я жду букет невесты, летящий прямо в мои руки, так ведь? Пожалуйста, Вик, – взмолилась Лита, догнав подругу. – Если я поймаю букет, Торресу точно не отвертеться! Пускай немного понервничает, и его мамаша – тоже. Эй, ты меня слушаешь? Чего смешного?</p><p>Лита уже думала о том, как будет ловить букет на свадьбе подруги, в то время как сама Виктория с последней тлеющей в ней надеждой верила, что ещё сумеет избежать этого гнусного брака. Сегодня... Это случится <em>сегодня</em>, она знала точно. Сегодня ей выдастся первая и единственная возможность доказать родителям, что Нэйтон Айрис не годится ей в мужья.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Этим вечером Большой зал приёмов Готэма в очередной раз собрал в своих позолоченных помпезностью стенах представительных лиц высшего общества. Блеск золота дорогих украшений и изысканный лоск десятков различных нарядов разливались по зеркалу мраморного пола, словно смешанные на мокрой бумаге акварельные краски, под приглушённые звучания классической музыки. Члены Городского Совета, крупные бизнесмены, финансовые магнаты, политики, заслуженные учёные – все они сегодня собрались на этом благотворительном вечере, организованном корпорацией «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес» в поддержку Фонда Уэйнов, чтобы предстать в глазах общества социально ответственными; чтобы продемонстрировать, что их карманы не только плотны и бездонны, но и щедры.</p><p>Не в первый раз Виктории приходилось участвовать в подобного рода мероприятии, и каждый раз она ждала, что этот уж точно станет последним. Все эти вылазки в «высший» свет из раза в раз приносили ей только очередное чувство разочарования и жуткую усталость. А попробуй не устать, несколько часов натягивая услужливую улыбку каждому, с кем приспичит поговорить твоему отцу или матери! Стоя подле своих родителей с бокалом сока в руках, Вик обводила взглядом дорогие убранства зала и присутствующих людей, некоторые из которых были одеты в костюмы раза в два дороже, чем её платье. Ей здесь не место, думала она. Прямо сейчас она могла бы уделить время своему новому проекту, о котором ещё никому не говорила, или же чудесно проводить вечер в компании Литы за просмотром какого-нибудь необременённого тяжёлым смыслом фильма. Но вынуждена стоять здесь, среди огней множества ламп и ровно держать спину, словно от этого кому-то может стать лучше. Нелепица какая!</p><p>Но именно эти ужасные, так ненавистные ею светские рауты делали её той самой «первой красавицей» высшего готэмского общества, на которую заворожённо глядели все присутствующие мужчины и даже женщины. Молодая наследница состояния Кейнов сегодня, как и всегда, выглядела прелестно в своём элегантном обтягивающем чёрном платье с прозрачными плечами, идеально обрисовывающем достоинства её фигуры. Её очаровательные рыжие локоны, лежащие на оголённых тонких плечах, блестели, точно льющийся мёд. Ровные и чёткие черты лица подчёркивались лёгким макияжем. Ах, как же она была красива! Самая прелестная невеста для самого завидного жениха. Самая лучшая для самого лучшего.</p><p>– Наши дети просто созданы друг для друга! – в определённый момент разговора воодушевлённо заявила Регина Айрис, и Виктория бросила короткий взгляд в сторону своих родителей и четы Айрис. Отрешённая, она совсем не слышала, о чём они говорили до этого, но догадывалась, что наверняка обсуждали детали помолвки.</p><p>– Я уверен, они оба это понимают, – поддержал Артур Кейн. – Или, по крайней мере, осознают, насколько их брак важен для наших семей.</p><p>– За наших детей? – Регина подняла наполненный шампанским бокал в характерном жесте.</p><p>– За их счастливое совместное будущее, – отсалютовал в ответ Артур.</p><p>Кейны и Айрисы сделали уверенные глотки, но Виктория сделала вид, будто засмотрелась в окно. Не было у неё настроения присоединяться к таким тостам. Она нервничала, и, если от окружающих она это умело скрывала, то вот от самой себя – уже нет. Тот момент, ради которого её сегодня заставили выглядеть, как куклу на витрине, всё не наступал, и растянутое ожидание играло на нервах, как на струнах арфы. Прошло уже полчаса, но тот, с кем Виктория так долго откладывала знакомство, всё ещё не появился в стенах зала. Этот Нэйтон Айрис ещё и бестактный! Неужели её родителей это устраивает? Думая об этом, Виктория начинала нервно постукивать пальцами по стенкам своего бокала и продолжала игнорировать приторные разговоры своих спутников друг с другом. Пока не...</p><p>– Виктория, – обратилась к ней Регина, после того как отобрала у своего мужа новый бокал с шампанским и запретила ему на сегодня алкоголь. – Ты уже думала о подруге невесты на свадебной церемонии? У меня есть подходящая кандидатура на эту роль, если ты не...</p><p>– Прошу прощения, миссис Айрис, – перебила её Вик, едва сдерживая себя от взрыва, – но свидетельницу на свою собственную свадьбу... если ей всё же быть, – девушка многозначительно взглянула на своего отца, – я предпочту выбрать самостоятельно. И вообще, – она вдохнула побольше воздуха, наполняя себя смелостью, которая обычно была ей недоступна, – раз уж на то пошло, то никакой свадьбы с молчаливого согласия не будет, в этом не сомневайтесь.</p><p>– Виктория! – охнула Сара, чуть не подавившись воздухом, и лицо её чуть не побледнело от ужаса.</p><p>– Я не сказала, что отказываюсь, мама, – твёрдо сказала девушка. – Но, прежде чем я облачусь в свадебное платье, у меня должны попросить руки, как у любой порядочной женщины. Ваш сын будет обязан соблюсти все необходимые традиции, чтобы я вышла за него замуж.</p><p>Артур уже почти было разозлился на дочь, но быстро понял, что её условия резонны. Кроме того... Боже, какой же она выглядела статной и деловой, когда говорила о таких важных для себя вещах и хмурила лоб! В такие моменты, когда Вик пылко отстаивала свои интересы, мужчина замечал, как её подбородок невольно вскидывался, а взгляд делался властным и решительным. Взгляд истинной Кейн – взгляд его родной дочери.</p><p>– Не переживайте, дорогая, – добродушно улыбнулся Брендон Айрис, кивая. – У нашего сына серьёзные намерения, он всё сделает, как подобает учтивому мужчине.</p><p>– Простим Виктории её некоторую грубость. Она наверняка очень волнуется перед встречей со своим женихом, – улыбнувшись уголком рта, Артур приобнял дочь. Виктория захотела отстраниться, но лишь отвернулась.</p><p>«Прекратите называть его моим женихом! Прекратите давить на меня! Прекратите эту провокацию!» – в сердцах кричала Виктория, и этот крик вот-вот бы материализовался в бедственный смерч, что вырвется из неё и перевернёт с ног на голову весь этот осточертевший ей сияющий зал. Больше, чем разговоры о свадьбе, Викторию злило то, что она невольно согласилась со словами отца: волнение и впрямь захватывало контроль над её телом. Скорее бы это всё закончилось!</p><p>– Ох, сынок, ну наконец-то! – вдруг всплеснула руками расплывшаяся в радостной улыбке Регина, смотревшая за спины Кейнам.</p><p>Виктория несколько секунд не решалась обернуться, сама не понимая, почему. Она ведь так жаждала поскорее познакомиться с Нэйтоном, чтобы на сегодня от неё все отстали, чтобы скорее найти причину уехать домой, но в тот момент, когда она поняла, что он прямо за её спиной, Викторию бросило в жар.</p><p>– Прошу прощения, что задержался, – тут же извинился Нэйтон, обведя взглядом своих родителей и чету Кейнов. – Мэру Джеймсу срочно потребовалась моя помощь в решении некоторых вопросов. Пришлось оказать ему поддержку на встрече с окружным прокурором.</p><p>– Думаю, мы все прекрасно понимаем Ваши хлопоты, господин заместитель, – заверил Артур.</p><p>Мужчины обменялись рукопожатиями, а затем Нэйтон поприветствовал миссис Кейн галантным поцелуем в руку.</p><p>Когда Виктория наконец-то решилась обернуться, заготовив для опоздавшего несколько уместных упрёков, ей вдруг довелось попасть под лавину своего собственного смятения, которого она никак не ожидала. Вот он, Нэйтон Айрис, собственной персоной, стоит перед ней и пожимает руку её отцу, и он абсолютно такой же, как на фотографиях в газетах, на которых Вик довелось его видеть. Высокий, стройный, голубоглазый брюнет в идеально сидящем на нём чёрном смокинге улыбался лишь краешками своих тонких губ, но эта сдержанная улыбка казалась недокучливой и в меру дружелюбной. Голос у него тоже оказался приятный: низкий, глубокий, без искажений, точно звуки из-под волнуемых струн контрабаса. И вдруг Виктория поймала себя на ужасающей мысли: ей нравится этот голос!</p><p>Чтобы быстро отогнать от себя медленно, но верно повышающееся чувство заинтересованности этим мужчиной, Вик придала своему голосу строгости и выпалила:</p><p>– Я полагаю, это не слишком уж вежливо, заставлять девушку ждать.</p><p>Казалось, в момент, когда её голос прозвучал так чинно, Нэйтон только удосужился заметить девушку. Что-то несколько секунд мешало ему обратить на неё внимание, но теперь, взглянув на неё, он не смог отвести очарованного взгляда и несколько секунд просто молча изучал её наружность. Сара Кейн вмиг оказалась возле дочери, одёрнула её и представила, виновато улыбнувшись:</p><p>– Эта наша дочь Виктория. Не принимайте близко к сердцу её вредность, у девочки был трудный рабочий день.</p><p>– Всё в порядке, миссис Кейн, – успокоил Нэйтон, ни на секунду, не отводя взгляда от девушки с неукоснительным видом. – Ваша дочь права: мне не следовало заставлять её ждать. Я приношу свои извинения и уверяю, впредь такого больше никогда не повторится.</p><p>Его пальцы коснулись её ладони, чтобы обхватить кисть руки и притянуть для поцелуя, и в этот миг Виктория невольно вздрогнула, а твёрдость во взгляде уступила растерянности. Она словно бы оказалась сбита с ног. Губы Нэйтона коснулись руки Виктории, в то время как синий лёд глаз по-прежнему упирался прямо в её лицо.</p><p>После появления в зале заместителя мэра, чуть ли не каждый присутствующий хоть раз да обронил любопытствующий взгляд в сторону Кейнов и Айрисов. Город держал на слуху новость о скором союзе молодых представителей именитых семей, а потому Виктория и Нэйтон сейчас находились под пристальным вниманием десятка пар жадных глаз. И, если Нэйтон, увлечённый разговорами с Кейнами и своими родителями, не придавал этим взглядам никакого значения, то Викторию они смущали и раздражали. Она мечтала сбежать отсюда. Они с Нэйтоном увидели друг друга, перекинулись парой слов, дело сделано, так что ещё от неё нужно? Всё, что от неё требовалось, она сделала – показалась перед своим будущим мужем.</p><p>Если честно, Виктория не считала эту встречу нормальным знакомством: Нэйтон почти не смотрел на неё, куда более интересно ему было общаться с Артуром Кейном, и тот, кажется, сам забыл о том, чем знаменательна сегодняшняя встреча. Но разочарованию не было места, ведь никаких ожиданий девушка и не питала. Виктория убеждала себя, что ей плевать, пыталась найти смелость, чтобы попросить разрешения покинуть зал и уехать домой, сославшись на головную боль. Но откуда в груди вдруг взялось это свербящее чувство обиды? Неужели оно родилось из равнодушия того, к кому Виктория не испытывала ни единой толики чувств, ни хороших, ни плохих?</p><p>Музыкальный аккомпанемент сегодняшнего вечера вдруг зазвучал чуть громче, и в мелодичных переливах фортепиано пролились слёзы вальса. Спустя мгновения по залу закружились пары, и волнуемые огоньки свечей в канделябрах затанцевали вместе с ними.</p><p>– Сегодня такой чудесный вечер, – подметила Регина, что после нескольких минут любованием стоявших рядом молодых людей расплывалась во влюблённой улыбке. – Почему бы нашим детям не потанцевать?</p><p>– Что? Нет, – поторопилась выпалить Виктория, вмиг смутилась, и её заметавшийся взгляд проскакал по всем её спутникам, остановившись на Нэйтоне. Девушка сей миг объяснилась: – Я просто не люблю танцевать. Я плохо двигаюсь, особенно в вальсах.</p><p>– Ничего страшного, Нэйтон тебя поведёт, не будет никаких проблем, – улыбнулась Сара, упрямо сверля дочь взглядом, который буквально давил и принуждал согласиться. Но Виктория готова была сделать что угодно, лишь бы не танцевать сегодня. Ей и так хватило неловких ситуаций, никаких танцев! К счастью, Виктория оказалась не одинока в своих желаниях.</p><p>– Всё в порядке, – вдруг поддержал Нэйтон. – Знаете, я разделяю чувства Вашей дочери. Я тоже не любитель танцев. В этом у нас с мисс Кейн нашлось что-то общее, – и он взглянул на неё, подняв уголки губ в улыбке.</p><p>В его улыбающемся взгляде буквально читалось: «Не переживай, я отгоню от тебя этих коршунов», и, когда Виктория на секунду коснулась этой несуразной мысли, одной из тех, что она старательно отгоняла от себя весь вечер, ей вдруг захотелось позволить себе быть мягче с этим мужчиной.</p><p>– Надеюсь, – сказала Виктория, и губы её предательски затряслись, складываясь в улыбку, – это не последнее пересечение наших интересов.</p><p>Он не сделал ей ничего плохого. Он здесь в той же роли, что и она, – жертва амбиций собственных родителей. Так что, думала Виктория, общего у них и впрямь куда больше, чем просто нелюбовь к танцам.</p><p>– В таком случае, мисс Кейн, – сказал Айрис младший, быстро поставив свой пустой бокал на поднос проходящего мимо официанта, – быть может, Вы составите мне компанию в прогулке по саду?</p><p>– Почему бы нет, – ответила та. – С удовольствием, – и, так же избавившись от своего бокала, взяла своего спутника под согнутую в локте руку.</p><p>Спины отдаляющейся к парадным дверям пары четверо родителей провожали горделивыми и довольными взглядами. Каждый из них заметил в глазах детей пылающий огонёк если и не влюблённости, то заинтересованности друг другом, и каждый из них с облегчением вздохнул: кажется, Нэйтону и Виктории всё же довелось найти общий язык. Но больше всех радовался счастливый отец своенравной девушки, которая, несмотря на все его опасения, всё же не заставила его снова сгорать со стыда. Ну... почти.</p><p>Младший Айрис танцами увлечён не был, чего не скажешь о его отце. Как только дети удалились из зала, Брендон решительно пригласил на танец миссис Кейн. Та немедля согласилась и протянула руку мистеру Айрису, прежде спросив, не против ли муж, если она покинет его на пару минут. И вскоре Регина Айрис и Артур Кейн остались наедине. Главные инициаторы брака своих детей, организаторы их сегодняшнего долгожданного знакомства, родители с приоритетами выше мнения собственных детей молчали несколько секунд, наблюдая, как Брендон Айрис начал кружить в танце Сару Кейн. И Артур думал о том, что его жена утром была права: их дочь не забывает тех жертв, на которые они с Сарой пошли ради неё. Они хорошо воспитали свою дочь, и они действительно могут ею гордиться.</p><p>– Я так боялся, что Виктория может сорвать встречу, – признался он, вслух усмехнувшись самому себе. – Уже даже заранее придумал, как накажу её за это.</p><p>– Ну, право, Артур! Наши дети уже взрослые, и наказаниями их не проймёшь, – сказала Регина, осушив бокал – первый и единственный за весь час, что длится их вечер. – Тем не менее, они всё ещё нуждаются в нашей поддержке. Даже если не осознают этого, даже если считают, что уже состоятельны и независимы. Без нас с Вами они никогда бы не нашли друг друга. Что наш Нэйт, что Ваша Виктория – они оба в каком-то смысле женаты на своих работах. Сейчас им нет дела до вопросов любви и семьи. И кому, как ни нам, в таком случае, помочь им обрести счастье? Им повезло жить в одном городе и родиться в одном социальном слое. Нэйтон и Виктория – идеальные варианты друг для друга. Либо они будут вместе, либо не будут ни с кем. Таковы их натуры, я вижу это.</p><p>Все слова миссис Айрис, звучащие с врачебной уверенностью, Артур поддерживал кивками. Она и впрямь заставила его задуматься: Виктория очень редко интересовалась парнями, почти всегда – только своими любимыми делами, именно поэтому они с Сарой часто беспокоились о том, что их дочь не спешит заводить свою собственную семью. Да, он поступает правильно, выдавая Викторию замуж за самого перспективного жениха их окружения. Он строит её счастье, он беспокоится о её будущем и о будущем всего наследия Кейнов. И если дочь хочет ненавидеть его за это, так пускай.</p><p>– Итак, – Регина взяла с проплывающего мимо подноса два наполненных бокала и вручила один из них своему будущему свату. – За красивых мальчиков и девочек?</p><p>– И за их дальновидных родителей, – добавил мужчина.</p><p>В едва слышном звоне, раздавшемся из-под ударившихся друг об друга граней стеклянных фужеров, затаился обман. Обман, которым сами себя одурачили взрослые и, казалось бы, умные люди. Запивая собственную эгоистичность шампанским, ни Артур, ни Регина даже не помышляли о том, чтобы хоть на секунду представить, чем могут обернуться их «благие намерения». Хотя, даже если бы они попытались, они никогда не смогли бы предугадать то, чем в итоге увенчался их гениальный план.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Сад под открытым небом тонул в гуще быстро опускающихся на город сумерек. Не тронутая ничем завораживающая тишина, таящаяся среди красиво выстриженных маленьких кустарников, причудливых клумб и высокой живой изгороди, становилась самым настоящим исцелением после целого часа, проведённого в шумном душном зале. Лишь где-то вдалеке по-прежнему отзывалась привычная суетливая рапсодия вечернего Готэма. И куда-то туда, далеко за чернеющие и мерцающие небоскрёбы, уносилось желание Виктории сорвать знакомство и назло отцу вновь обрушить все его планы. Искра бунтарства вдруг угасла в ней, когда в зал вошёл тот, кого она за прошедшие две недели привыкала тихо ненавидеть без особой на то причины.</p><p>– Предпочитаете уединение шумным сборищам? – спросил Нэйтон, когда он и его спутница вышли из дверей здания и спустились по ступеням в сад.</p><p>– Верно, – ответила Виктория, взявшись за любезно протянутую ей руку. – Столько лет меня вытаскивают на все эти рауты, приёмы, благотворительные вечера, а я всё ещё к ним не привыкла и чувствую себя, как не в своей тарелке.</p><p>– Я Вас понимаю.</p><p>Далее, несмотря на то, что сам позвал девушку на прогулку, Нэйтон не проронил ни слова в течение целой минуты. Узкая, подсвеченная маленькими уличными фонарями мощёная тропинка уводила пару всё глубже в сад, где скоро дорожку кое-где начали пересекать мелодично журчащие ручьи, а Виктория и Нэйтон всё молчали, словно каждое их слово стоило страшной расправы. Неловкость сковала Вик, но уже не только из-за затянувшегося взаимного молчания при немалом количестве общих тем для разговора, а потому, что ей казалось, что её намерения выставить Нэйтона в непригодном для жениха свете оказались слишком прозрачны. Какой стыд! Она и впрямь так обозлилась на человека, который не причинил ей зла, лишь за то, что он не тот, за кого ей хотелось бы выйти замуж. Виктория не могла поверить, что злость на родителей и на всю эту отвратительную ситуацию с браком по расчёту сделали из неё эгоистку, сконцентрированную лишь на своих собственных чувствах. А как же Нэйтон? Какие чувства скрываются под этим холодным беспристрастием, и какое мнение таит его загадочная немногословность?</p><p>Следующим вопросом, который задал Нэйтон, стало беспокойство о том, не холодно ли его спутнице. Ответа он не дождался, просто снял свой пиджак и накинул его на плечи Виктории, прежде чем она попыталась убедить его, что не замёрзла. Такой весьма заботливый и милый жест удивил девушку: Нэйтон долгое время проявлял себя как очень сдержанный и малоконтактный человек, но, кажется, внутри него всё же находилось немного места для нежности. Виктория лишь на миг представила, каким на самом деле может оказаться настоящий Нэйтон Айрис, и трепетное любопытство тут же проглотило её.</p><p>Петляющая дорожка скоро вывела их к маленькому деревянному мостику, прогнувшемуся над прыгающим по камешкам ручьём, что плескался в бликах искусственного света. Виктория захотела остановиться здесь.</p><p>– Мистер Айрис...</p><p>– Зовите меня Нэйтон, – попросил мужчина.</p><p>– Нэйтон. Скажите мне, что Вы думаете о той ситуации, в которой мы с Вами оказались, – наконец-то спросила Виктория, рассчитывая на искренний ответ, и взглянула на утекающую под ноги и скрывающуюся под мостом воду. – Неужели Вам ничуть не претит перспектива взять в жёны девушку, которую Вы едва знаете?</p><p>Айрис задумчиво отвёл взгляд в сторону и несколько секунд молча наблюдал за бьющейся о камни водой. А то, что он сказал позже, заставило Викторию сконфузиться куда больше, чем благородно водружённый на её плечи пиджак.</p><p>– Знаете, мисс Кейн...</p><p>– Виктория, – неудобно будет не позволить ему звать её по имени в ответ.</p><p>– Виктория, – польщённо улыбнулся Нэйтон, помолчав несколько секунд, будто бы наслаждаясь возможностью произнести вслух её имя. – Признаться, да, я придерживался такого мнения: мне было дико даже думать о том, что мне придётся звать женой ту, которую видел лишь на фотографиях, которая ничего не знает и обо мне самом. Ровно до того момента, как вошёл в зал и заговорил с Вами. Ваш характер меня потряс. Вы мне понравились. Простите, то есть, – Нэйтон вдруг опустил взгляд к своим ногам, и Виктория впервые увидела его таким растерянным, каким увидеть не ожидала, – я хотел сказать, что заинтересовался Вами.</p><p>– Не удивительно, что у меня к Вам появились аналогичные чувства. Вы выглядите загадочным, и, кажется, именно этим и притягиваете, – признания стоили Виктории горящих ушей. Она смущённо улыбнулась, заметалась глазами и поглубже закуталась в пиджак Нэйтона. – Тем не менее, я не престаю считать действия наших родителей ошибочными. Ну какая свадьба! То, что они нас познакомили, несомненно, хорошо, но ведь они могли дать нам время узнать друг друга, дать возможность... влюбиться? Я не знаю, стать друг другу кем-то больше, чем просто знакомые, которые заинтересованы друг другом.</p><p>– А что, если один из нас уже влюбился?</p><p>И тут Виктория проглотила все свои возмущения, которые хотела вывалить Нэйтону, чтобы услышать его мнение. Слова задрожали на выдохе и помешали сделать вдох. Удивительно, как человека могут сбить с верного настроя и затуманить разум пара приятных слов, даже несмотря на то, что эти слова произносил человек, которого она впервые встретила лишь час назад. Нэйтон смотрел ровно ей в глаза, и на его белом лице в синеве сгущённых сумерек играли блики уличных фонарей.</p><p>– Вы не похожи на человека, который подвержен такой скоротечной влюблённости, – Вик хотела хотя бы попытаться рассуждать здраво и не поддаваться эмоциям, которые ровно в эту минуту уже тянули её за собой в пучину головокружительных слепых сантиментов. – Вы явно лукавите, Нэйтон.</p><p>– Правда? А на какого человека я тогда похож? – голос Нэйтона зазвучал ближе. Намного ближе. Когда Виктория подняла на него глаза, он уже стоял почти вплотную и упирался взглядом в сапфировый кулон, безмятежно лежащий на мерно вздымающейся в тяжёлом дыхании груди.</p><p>– Это мне ещё предстоит выяснить, – нерасторопно улыбнулась Вик. Ей вдруг стало так жарко в этом пиджаке.</p><p>– Мне расценивать это как профессиональный интерес, доктор?</p><p>Нэйтон стоял перед ней, но, казалось, он был буквально повсюду в этом саду. Куда ни глянь, везде эти блёклые небесно-голубые глаза, смотрящие в этом приглушённом янтарном свете ни то с пылкой страстью, ни то с обходительной осторожностью, словно их обладатель боялся сделать что-то неуместное; что-то, что навредило бы тому хрупкому мосту, что они сумели возвести за полчаса знакомства. Мужчина наклонился к её губам и накрыл их поцелуем, мягким и ненастойчивым, невесомо коснувшись пальцами её лица. И Виктория не захотела отталкивать его.</p><p>Мурашки галопом неслись по спине и рукам Виктории, пока журчащая под ногами вода, амбровый аромат мужского парфюма и медленный поцелуй кружили ей голову. Разве это мог быть Нэйтон Айрис – угрюмый, чопорный политик со взглядом, более стылым, чем все вместе взятые ледники Антарктики? Вдалеке от посторонних глаз он становился другим. И, вероятно, думала Виктория, только ей одной может выпасть шанс узнать настоящую сущность Нэйтона Айриса. Лишь она одна держала в руках эту возможность.</p><p>* * *</p><p>По окончании вечера, пока ехали домой, Сара не переставала расспрашивать дочь о том, какое мнение у неё сложилось о Нэйтоне Айрисе после их первой встречи, и что они с ним делали, когда уединились в саду. Виктория отвечала вкрадчиво и без энтузиазма, не вдаваясь в оценки и поспешные выводы, скрывая покамест львиную долю правды, однако ни единым плохим словом о своём будущем женихе не обмолвилась. Она ничего не посмеет сболтнуть родителям, пока сама хорошенько не обдумает всё, что одолело её этим вечером. От отца она услышала лишь сдержанное «Спасибо». Артур не объяснил, за что, да и Виктории не было до этого никакого дела. Но, прежде чем дочь ушла наверх готовиться ко сну, он всё же сказал ей кое-что, что, возможно, не сказал бы, находись рядом даже Сара или Альберт. Он сказал: «Я горжусь тобой».</p><p>Антикварные напольные часы в дубовом корпусе пробили полночь. Дом Кейнов погрузился в умиротворённую сонную тишину после длинного и весьма трудного дня. Но лишь в библиотеке на втором этаже горел свет, что лился из-под большого торшера. В центре огромной комнаты, уставленной вереницей стеллажей с книгами, сидела Виктория, забравшись с ногами в просторное кресло и глядя за окно. В её руках была книга, но девушку она сейчас волновала куда меньше, чем мысли, паутиной опутавшие рассудок. Разумеется, она думала о предстоящем браке, о своём страхе перед этой ответственностью и о Нэйтоне. В основном, о Нэйтоне – о человеке, который оказался вовсе не тем заносчивым алчным негодяем с красивым личиком, каким она его себе представляла. Виктория была растеряна, и оставшееся ощущение его прикосновений на её губах лишь подкармливало нарастающие сомнения. Она по-прежнему верила, что не хочет выходить замуж. Но теперь мысли об этом уже не доводили её до слёз отчаяния, нет. Всё это вдруг стало намного проще, хоть и оставалось неприятным.</p><p>Вдруг уединение молодой мисс Кейн оказалось нарушено, а неожиданно раздавшийся за спиной голос дворецкого сперва очень напугал её.</p><p>– Позвольте дать Вам совет, госпожа, – сказал Альберт, – выбирайте для чтения на ночь что-нибудь попроще.</p><p>– Это учебное пособие по психологии, куда уж проще, – с улыбкой отмахнулась Вик, спрятав книгу между грудью и поджатыми коленями.</p><p>Альберт опустился рядом с ней в соседнее кресло, и в сине-чёрном ночном свечении его седые волосы, посеребрённые льющимся из-за окна лунным светом, делались похожими на первый снег. Вик заметила, что он тоже, как и она, уже был одет в ночную пижаму и, по всей видимости, делал вечерний обход дома, прежде чем лечь спать. Но Альберт никак не мог пройти мимо неспящей госпожи.</p><p>– Пытаетесь найти ответы на вопросы, оставшиеся после сегодняшней встречи с Нэйтоном Айрисом? – спросил Блумфайлд.</p><p>– Может, так. А может, мне просто не спится, – вздохнула Виктория с усталой улыбкой. – Тебе ведь интересно, как прошло наше с ним знакомство, не так ли? Поэтому ты вошёл? Чтобы спросить меня?</p><p>– Я всего лишь хотел отправить Вас в постель. Вам нужен отдых. День был тяжёлым.</p><p>Но Альберт продолжал сидеть напротив и смотреть на неё, словно ничего другого ему больше не оставалось. Ох уж этот Альберт! Он знал, он чувствовал, что Виктория желала с ним поделиться, ведь ничьё мнение она не ценила так, как мнение своего дорогого друга Альберта. Она упрямствовала несколько секунд, а потом сдалась.</p><p>– Он поцеловал меня, – выдохнула Виктория так, словно сбросила тысячелетние оковы.</p><p>– И Вы тут же влюбились? – спросил Альберт, но без удивления. Он знал заранее, что не прав.</p><p>– Что? Нет, конечно! Я же не маленькая девочка. – Виктория знала: это правда, и ничего подобного она не может испытать к человеку, лишь единожды встретив его и прогулявшись по мерцающим тропинкам. Но отчего же тогда она в этот момент сама себе не поверила? – Я всё ещё не хочу выходить замуж за Нэйтона Айриса. Просто... Быть может, он не такой уж и плохой, как я о нём думала? Может, мне есть, за что ухватиться? Да, у нас с ним нет времени познакомиться поближе сейчас, когда и мои, и его родители настаивают на скорейшей свадьбе. Но, возможно, это время будет дано нам потом, в будущем?</p><p>– Я всегда говорил Вашему отцу, что нет девушки, умнее Вас. Вы всё понимаете, даже если упрямитесь, и я уверял его в этом сегодня утром, когда господин Артур волновался о встрече. Моя маленькая госпожа, – благоговейно протянул Альберт, наклонившись поближе к девушке, – любовь не приходит сразу. Она прорастает с годами, взращивается двумя людьми, как дерево, которое в итоге приносит плоды. И Ваши родители уверены, что из того семени, которое они бросили в землю сегодня, Вы с мистером Айрисом вырастете дерево, плоды которого станут бесценными не только для ваших родителей, но и, в первую очередь, для вас самих. Я не согласен с решением Ваших родителей, если хотите знать, – в голосе дворецкого послышались нотки вины. – Но, если другого выбора и вправду нет, если нет способа переубедить Вашего отца, Вы не должны топить себя в печали. Я рад, что Вам удалось отыскать для себя во всей этой неприятной ситуации хоть что-то светлое; что-то, что не даёт Вашему духу сломиться.</p><p>Сил спорить и приводить новые аргументы у Виктории сегодня уже не было. Для неё просто было важно поделиться своими сокровенными мыслями с Альбертом, ведь только его басистый мягкий голос, его слова, которые он не подбирал с осторожностью, а говорил от сердца, казалось, единственные во всём мире способны были утешать её взволнованную душу.</p><p>– Ты всё ещё называешь меня «маленькая госпожа», как в детстве, – усмехнулась она и смущённо опустила взгляд к книге, вспоминая, как маленькой девочке с густыми рыжими косичками нравилось это прозвище.</p><p>– По привычке, – увесисто хохотнул Альберт. – Ведь Вы навсегда останетесь для меня моей маленькой госпожой, которая теперь разве что на шее не просит покатать.</p><p>– Признаюсь, мне этого очень не хватает.</p><p>Они с Альбертом неудержимо рассмеялись. Но Виктория быстро приложила палец к губам и призвала их обоих к тишине: нельзя было разбудить родителей, чтобы они пришли и испортили интимную атмосферу разговора. А затем она вновь вытащила книгу, несколько секунд глядела на обложку и наконец-то решилась рассказать Альберту кое-что:</p><p>– Кстати, прости, что обманула тебя... Знаешь, это вовсе не книга по психологии. Точнее, не простое учебное пособие по классической дисциплине... Я изучаю криминальную психологию.</p><p>– Криминальную? – с долей растерянного испуга переспросил Альберт и нахмурил лоб.</p><p>– Мне уже давно интересно, что толкает людей совершать преступления, что они чувствуют при этом и как такое поведение можно предотвратить. Я хочу провести исследование на эту тему в будущем. Хочу устроиться на работу в какое-нибудь исправительное учреждение, чтобы на конкретных примерах выяснить, что заставляет людей идти на самые чудовищные поступки. Думаю, для нашего города это будет особенно полезная практика.</p><p>– Дело настолько опасное, насколько и интересное, – улыбнулся Альберт и кивнул, словно дал ей своё благословление. – У Вас всё получится, моя милая, в этом я не сомневаюсь. Нет такого дела, с которым не справилась бы столь любознательная и смышлёная девушка. Но в своей борьбе за светлое будущее этого города я слёзно прошу Вас не забывать о своём собственном будущем, не жертвовать им на благо увлекательного дела. Будьте счастливы, госпожа. Это всё, о чём я могу мечтать.</p><p>В своих больших руках Альберт заключил тоненькую ручку девушки и заглянул ей в глаза с немой мольбой, силясь донести до неё важность своих стремлений. И хоть в комнате было темно, Вик готова была поклясться, что в этих поистине любящих глазах с последними произнесёнными словами заблестели крупицы слёз. Наверное, Виктории действительно повезло больше, чем кому-либо. Ведь у неё было два отца.</p><p>Пускай сейчас ей тяжело, думала Виктория, пускай сегодня она снова не знает, что ей делать и как правильно поступить, но когда-нибудь ведь точно всё наладиться. Когда-нибудь лёд в отношениях с родителями растает, все дела пойдут в гору, и улыбаться вновь станет не так больно. Когда-нибудь всё точно будет хорошо.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Время отсчитало дни и недели, но право выбора так и не предоставило. И в день объявленной свадьбы всё было по-настоящему, всё было так, словно в сказах для девочек: с добрыми словами, с улыбками, с пышным белым платьем, с высоким свадебным тортом, украшенным сверху фигурками жениха и невесты, с цветами, с музыкой, с разноцветными лентами, с белыми голубями. На торжество стекался почти весь Готэм, шампанское лилось реками и водопадами, гремел свадебный марш, неуёмно сыпались поздравления и пожелания. И лишь одно было печальным и напуганным среди праздничной феерии – лицо невесты. Завтра Виктория проснётся уже замужней и с другой фамилией. Но чему тут радоваться, она не находила.</p><p>Смотря на своё отражение в зеркале, Виктория не могла поверить, что всё это происходит с ней наяву. Сегодня она была самой красивой и самой несчастной в этом роскошном белом платье, с этими чудными нежно-розовыми цветами в завитых волосах и с этим дорогим украшением на шее, что подарил ей жених. Девушка перебирала пальцами камешки в золотом колье, плескаясь в тяготящих её размышлениях, и совсем не слушала, что говорят ей порхающие вокруг мать и свекровь.</p><p>«Я должна его полюбить, чтобы принести пользу своей семье, – заученными строками, словно молитва, неслось в её голове безрадостное эхо безысходности. – Я полюблю Нэйтона. Я постараюсь быть счастлива с ним. Я верю, у меня получится. Не сразу, но получится».</p><p>Сегодня был последний день, чтобы примириться с судьбой. Последний день, чтобы пожертвовать всем. И в этот роковой день стеной дождя пролился на город церковный хор ангелов, поющих о непорочной любви. Виктория не переставала дрожать, шагая к алтарю рядом с отцом, которого держала под руку. Ведь там, в конце, на том помосте перед священником её ждало неизбежное падение в неизвестность.</p><p>– Раб Божий Нэйтон, имеешь ли ты искреннее и непринужденное желание и твёрдое намерение быть мужем Виктории, которую видишь здесь перед собою?</p><p>– Имею.</p><p>– Не связан ли ты обещанием другой невесте?</p><p>– Не связан.</p><p>– Раба Божия Виктория, имеешь ли ты искреннее и непринужденное желание и твёрдое намерение быть женою Нэйтона, которого видишь пред собою?</p><p>– Да, имею.</p><p>– Не связана ли ты обещанием другому жениху?</p><p>– Не связана.</p><p>Здесь, в божественном храме, пред ликами святых Виктория дала непреложный обет любить Нэйтона до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит их. Она поклялась хранить верность мужу и всегда быть рядом в горе и в радости. Бог обязал её быть любящей женой и бояться мужа, и в тот момент, стоя перед Нэйтоном и смотря ему в глаза, Виктория не могла пойти против Божьего слова.</p><p>– Во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа. Аминь.</p><p>Она верила: время придёт. Нужно лишь подождать. Нужно смириться.</p><p>Двери церкви распахнулись, и молодых встретила ликующая толпа родственников, друзей, знакомых, незнакомцев и всех, кто только изъявил желание увидеть прекрасную пару новоиспечённых супругов. Стая белых голубей вспорхнула из-под ног и устремилась в небо под шумные скандирования поздравлений. Нэйтон подал своей невесте руку, а затем поцеловал её, дав возможность репортёрам сделать несколько поистине красивых фотографий. И под обрушившийся на молодых шквал ослепляющих вспышек фотокамер увенчался союз двух сердец. Да здравствуют Виктория и Нэйтон Айрисы!</p><p>* * *</p><p>Несколько вспышек фотокамер задокументировали материалы нового возбуждённого уголовного дела. Эксперт-криминалист в тёмно-синей куртке с выведенной на спине аббревиатурой «ДПГС» сфотографировал синеющее бледное лицо трупа, а затем – и его истерзанную, точно когтями хищника, грудь. Опечатанный жёлтыми лентами дом новоявленного мэра Готэма полнился полицейскими, которые суетливо шныряли по этажам и комнатам, переговаривались, раздавали друг другу указания, осматривали вещи, а также сдерживали во дворе неугомонных журналистов, норовивших попасть внутрь и получить сенсационные материалы.</p><p>– Представляешь, помереть, даже не узнав, что ты победил на выборах мэра. Хорошенький подарочек от любимого города, ничего не скажешь, – обратился к своему напарнику бородатый детектив в шляпе, из-под которой на его плечи падали тёмные волосы, и чёрной куртке. – От этой новости горожане просто свихнуться. Ну как, уже есть мысли по поводу того, кто мог это сделать?</p><p>– Под подозрение попадают многие, особенно соперники Айриса по гонке, – ответил ему детектив с зачёсанными назад светло-русыми волосами и уставил руки в бока. – Дело быстро получит огласку, так что действовать надо расторопнее, чтобы не дать убийце фору. Сегодня же начнём допрашивать остальных кандидатов на пост мэра, которые баллотировались вместе с Нэйтоном Айрисом.</p><p>– Ради всего святого, Джим! – завыл мужчина в шляпе. – У меня же сегодня день рождения!</p><p>– Не ври, он у тебя летом, – Джим с улыбкой похлопал друга по плечу, развернулся и направился в гостиную.</p><p>Там парочка криминалистов уже успела перевернуть вверх дном всю комнату. А в кресле сидела до смерти напуганная, трясущаяся, как осиновый лист, бледнолицая девушка, которая и вызвала полицию, – жена покойного. Одна из сотрудниц полиции укрыла плечи девушки синим пледом, произнесла дежурную фразу «Всё будет хорошо» и удалилась из гостиной, когда в неё вошёл детектив.</p><p>– Не переживайте, миссис Айрис, – сказал Джим, присев на корточки перед девушкой и заглянув в её распухшее от слёз лицо, которое она старательно прятала за краешком пледа. – Мы обязательно найдём того, кто убил Вашего мужа, и закон накажет убийцу по всей строгости. Я Вам обещаю.</p><p>– Спасибо, детектив Гордон, – просипела Виктория, шмыгая носом и вытирая мокрые щёки. – Спасибо Вам.</p><p>Мужчина поднялся, подержал девушку за плечо в знак сочувствия и поддержки и ушёл обратно в холл, где лежало тело зверски зарезанного Нэйтона Айриса. Виктория подняла глаза из-под падающих на лицо волос и взглянула туда, просачиваясь взглядом сквозь мелькающие спины в униформах. Они не тронули его, не сдвинули с места. Остывшее тело Айриса всё ещё лежало там, где его оставил «убийца», и сейчас Виктория в последний раз имела удовольствие любоваться вырезанной на груди своего мужа кровавой розой. Совсем как одна из тех, что росли в саду её матери когда-то. Подарок Айрисам тогда – подарок Айрисам теперь. Всё, о чём Виктория тайно думала, глядя на то, как тело её мужа погружают на носилки и накрывают плотной белой простынёй, было лишь о том, что она наконец-то дождалась обещанных времён, когда всё наконец-то наладится. Она думала об этом и дрожала от нетерпения скорее попробовать на вкус свою новую жизнь. Думала и тихонько смеялась себе под нос.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Rosa «Duftwolke» – один из сортов розы, отличающийся интенсивным ароматом.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Глава 20. Спасительница Готэма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Мы ведём прямой репортаж с места событий. За моей спиной находится дом только что избранного мэра Готэма...»</p><p>«...сегодня должен был праздновать свою триумфальную победу на выборах, но был безжалостно убит в собственном доме...»</p><p>«Полицейские пока отказываются давать какие-либо комментарии по поводу того, кто же мог покуситься на жизнь...»</p><p>«Кто же отобрал у нашего города надежду на новое будущее? Кому теперь предстоит строить «лучший» Готэм? И как смерть одного из ведущих политиков повлияет на расстановку сил в Готэме?»</p><p>«Мы будем держать Вас в курсе событий».</p><p>Нэйтон Айрис умер. А с ним – и надежды горожан, которые он им подарил. Никакого «нового» Готэма не будет – лишь старый добрый чёрный сад, взращивающий воспалённые умы и озлобленные души. Этому городу не нужен был новый мэр. Этот город нуждался в <em>терапии</em>.</p><p>Новость о смерти новоизбранного мэра на следующее же утро облетела весь Готэм и перетрясла высшие эшелоны власти. Городской Совет созвал экстренное заседание, собрав в стенах мэрии все представительные лица общественности, и принял решение о повторных выборах. «У власти должен стоять человек, которого выберет народ, а не колесо фортуны», – в такой слоган оделся этот вердикт. Однако дата следующих выборов оговорена не оказалась. Администрация решила рассматривать этот вопрос в долгосрочной перспективе, а пока что в должности мэра единогласным решением восстановили Обри Джеймса.</p><p>Весь город оплакивал своего кандидата. Похороны Нэйтона Айриса выдались самым посещаемым мероприятием за последние пару месяцев, обогнав даже презентации и благотворительные вечера корпорации «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес». Глава которой в этот хмурый пасмурный день также присоединился к прощальной церемонии на площади перед зданием мэрии, утонувшей в траурном марше. Здесь были все, кто так или иначе знал усопшего: Брюс Уэйн вместе со своим дворецким Альфредом Пенниуртом, Роберт Крэстон, Освальд Кобблпот со своим телохранителем Виктором Зсасзом, Альберт Блумфайлд, Хьюго Стрейндж, мэр Джеймс, и даже Селина Кайл, притаившаяся на ветке дерева, а также множество других людей, что скрывали свою скорбь в безмолвии под козырьками чёрных зонтов. Но почти ни для кого из присутствующих не было секретом, кто скорбел больше всех. Та, что, переборов свою боль, вышла перед горожанами и нашла в себе силы повысить голос; та, что всего за полгода потеряла и родителей, и мужа; та, кого город ещё совсем недавно нарёк сумасшедшей. И теперь печальный голос несчастной молодой девушки, усиленный микрофоном, в запутанной сетке мелкого дождя вихрился над головами собравшихся. И лишь немногие знали, что на самом деле это был не её голос.</p><p>– Мой муж, Нэйтон Айрис, был прекрасным человеком: честным, порядочным, справедливым, отзывчивым, благородным, – произносила Виктория, стоя за трибуной под зонтом, который над ней держал Альберт. – Несомненно, он был тем, кто мог подарить Готэму новую, светлую страницу истории и сделать нашу жизнь лучше. Этому человеку было под силу повернуть само время вспять. И сейчас, когда я думаю о том, что Нэйтон мог бы сделать, но теперь уже больше никогда не сделает, моё сердце плачет вместе с небом. Готэм никогда не забудет Нэйтона. <em>Я</em> никогда не забуду.</p><p>Она действительно никогда не сможет забыть человека, изменившего всю её жизнь; того, кто перекроил саму её сущность. Произнося все эти слова с наигранным трагизмом и слезами на глазах, Виктория так боялась, что смех, бушующий внутри неё, вот-вот разорвёт её и обрушится градом на всех этих слепцов, что собрались здесь почтить память чудовища, которого они вознесли в мэры. Но ни смешинки Виктория не позволила себе обронить, ни единой улыбки. Ведь багаж этой актрисы был полон самыми разными ролями, среди которых страдающая от скорби вдова – самая лёгкая.</p><p>Это была вся обеспокоенность, которую жена Нэйтона Айриса публично выказала своему покойному супругу. А дальше её будто бы подменили.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Высокий длинный стол собрал вокруг себя одетых в строгие костюмы мужчин и женщин с непомерно серьёзными нахмуренными лицами. Все они внимательно слушали своего коллегу, что комментировал графики и статистические данные у большого экрана, а за их спинами в оконной панораме раскинулись высотки делового центра Готэма.</p><p>– Смерть нового мэра повлекла за собой неприятные последствия для нашей компании, – выступал у экрана высокий худощавый мужчина в тёмно-сером костюме. – Как мы все знаем, некоторые совместные проекты «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес» и «Кейн Корпорейтед», приуроченные к программе реконструкции бедных районов Готэма, разработанной Нэйтоном Айрисом, пришлось свернуть, в связи с чем произошло падение цен на наши акции на фондовой бирже, а вместе с тем, соответственно, – сокращение притока инвестиций.</p><p>– У Вас есть какие-то конкретные предложения, мистер Абель? – спросила темнокожая женщина в сером пиджаке.</p><p>– В последнее время «Кейн Корп» терпит много убытков. Компания должна восстановить своё лицо и вновь завоевать доверие инвесторов. И я считаю, это необходимо решать через фундаментальный пересмотр нашей политики, особенно финансовой. Прежде всего, будет целесообразным отменить все ныне действующие биржевые цензы и установить новые индексы на ценные бумаги.</p><p>Среди присутствующих поползли неоднозначные перешёптывания и обмен взглядами. Но выдвинувший вариант решения проблемы мужчина держался стоиком, полностью уверенный в своей правоте.</p><p>– Спасибо, Дэниэл, – сказала женщина в сером пиджаке. – Совет рассмотрит Ваше предложение.</p><p>– Нет, не рассмотрит, – вдруг раздалось решительное несогласие под скрип развернувшего кресла.</p><p>Все члены Совета директоров разом обернулись назад, где во главе стола в просторном кожаном кресле вальяжно сидела молодая девушка в чёрном приталенном костюме с собранными назад рыжими волосами. В повисшем на несколько секунд молчании Виктория не собиралась обращать внимания на сконфуженные и недоумённые взгляды бизнесменов, лишь с невозмутимостью смотрела на топтавшегося у экрана мужчину.</p><p>– Ваша стратегия неуместна, мистер Абель, – сказала Виктория, важно поправив очки театрально оттопыренным указательным пальцем и махнув выбивающимся из причёски локоном волос. – Действия, которые Вы предлагаете, могут подорвать всю деятельность компании. Вы хотите разрушить всё, что с таким трудом создавали мои родители?</p><p>– Миссис Айрис, прошу Вас, – женщина в сером пиджаке изо всех сил старалась быть вежливой, – мистер Абель предлагает конструктивный вариант выхода из той ситуации, в которой компания находится на сегодняшний день.</p><p>– Во-первых, – Виктория нервно стукнула по столу ручкой, и все присутствующие невольно вздрогнули, – я Кейн. Я та, чья фамилия красуется на всех бумажках, которые вы заполняете, сидя в своих кабинетах. А значит, я – и только я! – как глава организации, буду решать, какие предложения конструктивны, а какие – нет. Я глава этой компании. <em>Я</em>, а не Вы, миссис Барлоу, и не Вы, мистер Абель. Это уже во-вторых.</p><p>Её широко распахнутые, точно у ищейки, глаза внимательно впивались чуть ли не в каждого члена Совета, и ничего для этих мужчин и женщин теперь не было так до тошноты невыносимо, как присутствие этой особы в делах компании. Как парадоксально! Ещё совсем недавно они искренне радовались возвращению носителя фамилии Кейн в должность главы компании, а теперь готовы были пожертвовать многим, лишь бы больше не видеть эту самовлюблённую физиономию в кресле, в котором когда-то сидел её отец.</p><p>– Прошу прощения, мисс Кейн, – вставил своё слово мужчина средних лет с густой щетиной, что сидел по левую руку от Виктории, и девушка обратила на него свой взор, – Вас, видимо, не предупредили, что Вы лишь номинальная владелица компании. Управлением занимается Совет директоров во главе с председателем, а не лично глава компании. Ваш отец был подкованным бизнесменом, поэтому ему умело удавалось совмещать две должности. Но не Вам, нет, – с последними словами с его губ сорвалась усмешка.</p><p>Виктория сверлила его ничего не выражавшим пустым взглядом некоторое время, подпирая лицо рукой и постукивая пальцем по щеке. Она будто бы окаменела лицом, и это в очередной раз нагоняло жуть на управленцев «Кейн Корп». А затем она сломала лицо в утрированно задумчивой гримасе и спросила:</p><p>– Как Вас там?..</p><p>– Уинслет. Крис Уинслет.</p><p>– Послушайте, Крис, Вы хотите вылететь из Совета? Правда, так горите желанием? Надоело занимать высокопоставленную должность? – Вик с жалостью вскинула бровями. Мужчина издал тяжкий вздох, но все свои возмущения сдержал, упёршись взглядом в сложенные на столе руки. – Знаете, я могу это быстро исправить.</p><p>– Отстранять руководителей тоже имеет право только председатель Совета, – сказала миссис Барлоу, поджав губы в насмехающейся полуулыбке, но отвернулась, чтобы резко перескочившая на неё взглядом девушка этого не увидела. Все здесь чувствовали себя так, будто разговаривали с ребёнком, который заигрался в президента.</p><p>– А председателем, я так понимаю, являетесь Вы? – спросила у неё Вик. Получив в ответ кивок, девушка подумала с пару секунд и заявила: – Что ж, теперь нет.</p><p>– Что это значит?</p><p>– Это значит, что я теперь и номинальная глава компании, и председательница Совета директоров, – объявила Виктория, покручиваясь в кресле и размахивая ручкой, как указкой. Она словно играла на нервах всех этих людей и не могла остановиться, пока кто-нибудь из этих непомерно деловых зануд не сорвётся с цепи. Она будто бы только этого и ждала.</p><p>– Но так же нельзя! – всполошился Крис Уинслет, нахмурив свои густые чёрные брови.</p><p>– Можно. Если <em>мне</em> нужно. И, кстати, мистер Уинслет, Вы уволены... – мило улыбнулась ему Виктория.</p><p>Мужчина заметался взглядом по коллегам, выискивая поддержку, а его губы задрожали в придыхании, словно слова, которые должны были с них сорваться, застряли в горле и заставляли Криса задыхаться. Виктория дождалась, пока его лицо не станет настолько отчаявшимся и сожалеющим, чтобы вызывало смех, а затем договорила:</p><p>– Будете. Если ещё раз выкажете непочтение своему руководителю. Договорились? – и удовлетворённо рассмеялась, когда мужчина, вытирая со лба выступившую испарину, судорожно благодарно закивал.</p><p>Довольная Виктория поднялась из кресла, поправила по бокам свой пиджак и, похлопав Уинслета по плечу, зашагала вдоль стола за спинами членов Совета. Те, кто могли на неё смотреть, косились на дочь Кейна отвращённым, однако полным трепетного ужаса взглядом, и никто не смел даже пошевелиться, словно всех этих людей приставили к стене под дулами автоматов.</p><p>– Не утруждайте себя непосильными полномочиями, уважаемые коллеги. Теперь здесь всё решаю я, – и с такими громкими словами Виктория, прошагав щеголеватой походкой к двери, удалилась из зала.</p><p>Никто не знал, чего от неё ожидать. Никто из членов Совета не мог представить себе ни единого положительного исхода, к которому могло бы привести управление столь безрассудной девушки. Это была не та Виктория Кейн, которую они все здесь желали ещё пару месяцев назад. Это была не та дочь Артура Кейна, которая могла бы занять его место и повести «Кейн Корпорейтед» в новый день. Она стала точно бомба замедленного действия, которая, все знали наверняка, если ничего не предпринять, снесёт им все головы. И, если поначалу её резкая смена характера приписывалась очередной пережитой потере близкого человека, и потому спускалась с рук, то по истечению времени директорам компании наконец-то стало ясно: Виктория изменилась. И хорошими эти изменения вряд ли можно было назвать.</p><p>Когда Готэм оделся в весенние цвета и запахи согревающего апреля, а солнце, выходящее из зимней спячки с новыми силами, наконец-то начало пробиваться сквозь тучи всё чаще, родилась новая Виктория, уже не Айрис, но и не Кейн. И пускай она вернула себе свою девичью фамилию, пускай наконец-то решилась возглавить «Кейн Корпорейтед» и попробовать себя в семейном бизнесе, она уже не могла стать той Викторией Кейн, которая сторонилась вылазок в высший свет и пела проповеди о праведных деяниях. В обществе о самоуверенной и слегка двинутой девушке, вдруг прибравшей к рукам самый прибыльный бизнес своих родителей, теперь говорили так: «Виктория Айрис ушла из Аркхема. Но Аркхем из неё никуда не ушёл. Больше похоже на то, что она не уволилась, а сбежала из камеры».</p><p>Но Виктория пропускала эти гнусные толки мимо ушей, потому что знала: она выше всего этого, и этот неблагодарный город ещё выкажет ей её заслуженное почтение. Долгожданная смерть Нэйтона – а Виктория лишь теперь поняла, что все два года ждала не исправления Нэйтона, а его смерти – воодушевила её, подарила чистый, ничем не ослеплённый взгляд. Наконец-то всё вокруг стало настоящим, никакой бутафории, никакой мишуры. И Готэм предстал перед ней в свете тысячи красных прожекторов, гремящий барабанами и фанфарами, – её просторная сцена, её величественный театр, её ошеломительный бенефис. Но зал молчал, хоть и был полон. Однако Виктория верила: всё это поправимо, и уже скоро она сорвёт овации, достойные спасительницы. Готэм ещё будет стоя аплодировать своей мессии.</p><p>А пока что у «благодетельницы» было много неотложных дел. Покинув зал заседаний Совета директоров, Виктория спустилась в лифте, преодолев тридцать этажей, сделала комплимент милой девушке на ресепшене и выскочила в автоматически открывающиеся двери на улицу. Настроение у неё было просто отличное! Такого прилива сил и энергии Виктория не чувствовала уже очень давно. Сам воздух, который она вдыхала, казался ей другим, и этот воздух наполнял её чем-то странным, непривычным, но таким приятным.</p><p>Виктория остановилась лишь на миг, чтобы вдохнуть немного этого головокружительного воздуха, а потом хотела было направиться к своей машине. Но кто-то настойчиво перегородил ей дорогу.</p><p>– Извините, Вам что-то нужно? – спросила она ссутулившегося перед ней мужчину в чёрном плаще с опущенной вниз головой. – Вы мешаете мне пройти.</p><p>Странный тип, которого Вик поначалу приняла за попрошайку, поднял глаза, и Виктория угодила в знакомую чёрную бездну. Светлые волосы, непривычно взлохмаченные и грязные, бледная, словно бы изнутри подсвеченная кое-где синим, кожа... Внешность Роберта Крэстона была изрядна тронута горем, в котором он себя утопил, но в этом человеке, теперь больше похожем на алкоголика или наркомана, Виктория смогла узнать личного юриста своего покойного мужа. И он смотрел на неё с неподдающейся описанию ненавистью.</p><p>– Это ты... – прорычал Роберт. Больше в его голосе не звучала та услужливая приторная вежливость, которую он выдавливал из себя при их первой встрече. – Ты... <em>Это ты убила его</em>!!!</p><p>Во взметнувшейся из-под плаща правой руке блеснуло остриё ножа. Виктория едва успела уклониться от этого лихого замаха: нужно отдать должное их с Нэйтоном двухлетним «урокам танцев», надрессировавшим её инстинкты. Но Крэстон был настроен решительно и безрассудно, словно терять ему больше было нечего. Он замахивался ножом, желая ранить Викторию, пока та пыталась сбежать, а скоро ухватился за её пальто, притянул к себе, повалил на землю и навис над ней, порываясь вскрыть ей горло прямо здесь, посреди улицы под крики испуганных женщин и безучастных мужчин.</p><p>– Мразь... Ты ответишь за то, что сделала. Я знаю, это ты его убила. Это ты убила Нэйтона, – его шепчущий голос искрился безумием, пока Роберт со всей силы надавливал на нож, который трясущаяся под ним Виктория силилась удержать. Она посмотрела в его налитые кровью глаза. Казалось, они готовы были выскочить прямо на неё. – Лицемерная дрянь, ты стояла там, за трибуной в тот день и говорила о нём, но сама при этом вспоминала, как всаживала ему нож в грудь. Я сделаю с тобой то же, что ты сделала с Нэйтоном. Я убью тебя. <em>Я тебя убью</em>!</p><p>Последним оставшимся у неё способом защититься оказался вариант, где она хватается рукой за нож и отбрасывает от себя Крэстона. Кровь с собственной ладони брызнула ей на лицо. Виктория задрожала всем телом, снова почувствовав этот чуть солоноватый металлический привкус на губах, заслонивший разум воспоминаниями. Она совершенно забыла, где находится, в голове загудела тысяча сирен, а перед ней ревущий, словно раненный зверь, Роберт Крэстон делал очередной замах окровавленным ножом.</p><p>Пара крепких рук в следующий миг схватила его со спины. Двое крупных охранников из здания «Кейн Корпорейтед» скрутили Крэстона и заставили бросить нож. Один из них уткнул напавшего на их босса психа лицом в асфальт, а второй достал телефон и вызвал полицию. Молоденькая администраторша с ресепшена, которая несколько минут назад смущалась от комплимента мисс Кейн, а затем заметила вооружённую драку у дверей здания и вызвала подмогу, подбежала к Виктории и предложила ей помощь. Правда, всё, что она смогла сделать, это упасть в обморок при виде крови. Виктория не слышала её встревоженных лепетаний над ухом, не почувствовала даже, как девушка взяла и осмотрела её раненную руку. Потому что все её мысли в тот момент оказались в плену эха звенящих в её голове слов: «Ты убила его».</p><p>* * *</p><p>Департамент полиции Готэм-Сити.</p><p>Викторию привезли в участок для дачи показаний без её особого на то согласия, но, пока ехала в чёрно-белой машине под вой сирен на крыше, она поняла, что не прочь упрятать любовника своего бывшего мужа за решётку. Она видела в этом возможность обезопасить себя от обезумевшего Крэстона, но на самом деле от одной лишь мысли об этом человеке у неё внутри всё начинало свербеть от ненависти. Нэйтон и Роберт в постели Айрисов имеют друг друга и строят планы по свержению последней из рода Кейнов – всё это Виктория видела перед собой так чётко, будто это было только вчера, и чувствовала себя опущенной лицом в грязь. Та ночь, те стоны и вздохи, тот настоящий испуганный Нэйтон, стоявший босиком в холодной дождевой воде... Виктория не знала, почему сейчас вспоминает его глаза в тот момент, ведь пообещала себе навсегда вычеркнуть из памяти всё, что связано с Айрисом. Она оставила при себе лишь секрет. Тот самый, который задержанный Крэстон сейчас преподнёс всему полицейскому участку.</p><p>– Она убила мэра Айриса! <em>Она</em> убила его! Это <em>её</em> вам нужно арестовывать, а не меня!</p><p>Несколько офицеров протащили между рабочими столами брыкающегося и вопящего мужчину, точно кота, который ни в какую не хотел принимать ванну, и бросили его в клетку. Виктория наблюдала за этим с небольшого возвышения, сидя за одним из столов, где ей оказали медицинскую помощь и обработали порезанную ладонь. Её лицо словно заморозили, ни единая его мышца не дрогнула, пока девушка смотрела на Крэстона, прыгающего на решётку и громко бросавшегося обвинениями. Нападение Крэстона и вернувшееся ощущение уязвимости чуть было не заставили её забыть об осторожности. Никаких лишних эмоций, никакого страха. Она ни в чём не виновата. Она просто несчастная вдова. Бедная без причины очернённая девушка.</p><p>Детектив Джеймс Гордон поднялся по ступеням и подошёл к потерпевшей, справившись о её самочувствии. Уже почти месяц он и его напарник Харви Буллок расследовали убийство Нэйтона Айриса, а потому Виктория, которой не раз приходилось общаться с Гордоном, успела составить для себя его психологический портрет. «Самый неподкупный коп из всех неподкупных копов» – так можно было описать этого честолюбивого, гордого, упрямого и умного мужчину. Интересно, подумалось как-то Виктории, где же был этот «неподкупный коп» со своим обострённым чувством справедливости, когда одна съедаемая ужасом девушка обращалась в ДПГС с мольбами о спасении от домашнего тирана? Ах да, у копов всегда есть дела поважнее.</p><p>– Вы знакомы с Робертом Крэстоном? – спросил девушку Джим, присев на край своего рабочего стола и сложив руки на груди.</p><p>– Да. Муж однажды познакомил меня с ним, – ответила Виктория. – Но, кроме как в тот единственный раз, мне больше не доводилось с ним встречаться.</p><p>– У Вас есть какие-нибудь соображения, почему Крэстон так яро обвиняет Вас в убийстве Айриса? У него есть на то причины?</p><p>– Причины? Вы спрашиваете об этом <em>меня</em>? – Вик выдохнула усмешку, при этом ровно и ясно смотря на Гордона, как человек, которому совершенно нечего скрывать. – Я знаю лишь, что Роберт Крэстон был у Нэйтона не просто юристом, но близким другом. Вероятнее всего, Роберт от отчаяния решил подозревать всех без разбора. Сейчас он сломлен горем, и ему нужен человек, которого он сможет обвинить, на котором сможет выместить всю свою злобу. Это обычное состояние для людей, потерявших близких.</p><p>– Если это так, то почему же <em>Вы</em> не подозреваете всех без разбора?</p><p>– Это не так, детектив, – Вик слегка подёрнула губами, делая свою улыбку откровенно наигранной, и отвела взгляд к камере, в которую заключили Крэстона. Он всё ещё смотрел на неё оттуда, словно его жизненной миссией было прожечь в ней дырку своим озлобленным взглядом. – Просто я стараюсь держать себя в руках. Я не могу позволить себе сойти с ума, как Роберт.</p><p>– Мы будем допрашивать Крэстона, – заключил Гордон. – И проведём экспертизу на выявление психических отклонений. Я не считаю, что его заявления – лишь пустой звук. Подозрения не могли родиться из ничего. Поэтому, миссис Айрис, при всём уважении, но теперь Вы одна из подозреваемых.</p><p>Виктория сжала руку в кулаке под столом и стиснула зубы. Мышцы её шеи напряглись от нервозности. Самоуверенность и напористость Гордона производили на неё весьма сильное впечатление, зовущееся раздражением.</p><p>– Кейн, – настойчиво попросила Виктория. – Мисс Кейн. Фамилия мужа навевает печаль, поэтому я отказалась от неё. И я не виню Вас, детектив Гордон, – её улыбка оказалась внезапной и неуместной. – Вы вправе подозревать меня. В конце концов, думаю, будь я на Вашем месте, делала бы то же самое.</p><p>Как смеет он, хвалёный слуга закона, долго отворачивающийся от проблем страдающей женщины, теперь давить на неё своими смехотворными запугиваниями! Пускай допрашивают, кого хотят. Пускай рыщут по всему городу в поисках улик, доказательств, свидетелей. Пускай! Виктория ни секунды не сомневалась, что Крэстон никогда не признается в своей интимной связи с Айрисом. Если ему дороги остатки его репутации, которые он так бездумно втаптывает в грязь под натиском отчаяния, он сохранит этот секрет, а следовательно – ничего не сможет выдвинуть против Виктории. Все его слова превратятся в ничем не подтверждённый бред сумасшедшего и не будут стоить ничего.</p><p>Было и ещё кое-что, чем Виктория поинтересовалась у детектива Гордона, прежде чем покинуть полицейский участок: дело пропажи Брендона и Регины Айрис, которое возбудили по мере движения по делу убийства Нэйтона Айриса. Не только детективы, но и сама Виктория сочли странным тот факт, что родители не присутствовали на похоронах единственного сына. И вскоре Викторию в очередной раз вызвали на допрос, где поинтересовались, когда в последний раз она видела родителей своего мужа и какие у них всех были отношения. Сперва новость о том, что от мистера и миссис Айрис не осталось ни следа в собственном доме, насторожила Викторию, но затем она переварила её и с облегчением осознала: в её жизни больше нет ни одного чёртового Айриса. Ах, как это грело душу! Даже в браке ей было плевать на родителей Нэйтона, которые после свадьбы наконец-то показали свои настоящие лица, а теперь – и подавно. И, пусть она не знала, что могло случиться с Брендоном и Региной, перспектива больше никогда не увидеть пресловутое лицо миссис Айрис и не услышать её ядовитый голос осчастливила Викторию. Кем бы не оказался тот человек, что убрал Айрисов (если в их исчезновении и впрямь замешан кто-то третий), Вик жаждала поблагодарить его за оказанную ей услугу.</p><p>Смерть Нэйтона Айриса поистине перетрясла весь более-менее налаженный порядок вещей. Новые и новые тайны всплывали на поверхность, и все эти события стали предупреждением: нужно держать свои подвалы с секретами под десятью замками и за сотней прочных дверей. Чтобы ни одна дотошная поисковая собака с полицейским значком на шее никогда не взяла след.</p><p>– Я не стану брать с Вас расписку. Но пообещайте не покидать Готэм до окончания расследования, – призвал Джим, прежде чем разрешить «очень занятой» девушке ступать по своим делам.</p><p>– Шутите, детектив? – усмехнулась Вик, уже стоявшая одной ногой на ступенях. – Теперь я ни за что не покину Готэм. Это мой город.</p><p>«Это город, который я спасла».</p><p>Джеймс поверил ей. Но лишь пока. Что касается таких громких дел, как убийство Айриса, он не мог доверять никому, только собственной дедукции и фактам. И то, и другое сейчас подсказывали ему, что эта девушка, чью отдаляющуюся спину он провожал глазами до самого выхода, может что-то утаивать. Даже если она и не убивала своего мужа – а Гордону очень хотелось в это верить из-за некоторой доли личной симпатии к милой, пусть и слегка странной девушке – но к каким-то секретам она явно не хотела подпускать полицию. Слишком долго Джима многое отвлекало от мысли о допустимой причастности Виктории к смерти мужа: копания в делах соперников Айриса по гонке и попытки вывести одного из них на «чистую воду», внезапно вырытое дело о пропаже родителей убитого и огромное множество других преступлений, которые улицы города каждый день подкидывали детективу. Но пришло время открыть глаза и задуматься, а всё ли в отношениях супругов было так гладко, как все думают. Вот, что они с напарником упускали всё это время прямо у себя из-под носа.</p><p>Буллок куда-то запропастился с самого утра. Джим подумал, что хочет найти его и поделиться новыми догадками, как вдруг его с нижнего уровня окликнул голос его коллеги Альвареса:</p><p>– Эй, Гордон! Нашли важную улику по делу Айриса. Её отнесли на экспертизу.</p><p>– Важную улику? – Джим неспешно зашагал к ступеням.</p><p>– Орудие убийства.</p><p>Два слова, и вот Гордон со всех ног бросается в отдел криминалистики за своей «важной уликой», снося на своём пути мешающиеся под ногами стулья и мусорные контейнеры.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Ни одно утро за последние два года не было столь потрясающим, как сегодняшнее. В окно сквозь карамельно-розовые занавески просачивались приятно тёплые солнечные лучи, словно на дворе стоял не апрель, а июль. На близрастущих деревьях за окном прогоняли свой излюбленный репертуар голосистые скворцы, однако в комнате их почти не было слышно по причине струящейся из-под иглы патефона музыки. Большая светлая спальня в этот ранний час полнилась ласковыми ритмами джаза, мелодией, что пробирала до кончиков пальцев и заставляла тело плавно перетекать в небрежных, но искренних движениях.</p><p><em>«Такова жизнь — вот что говорят все люди.<br/>    Ты на вершине в апреле, и на дне в мае.<br/>    Но я знаю, что могу изменить это состояние,<br/>    Когда окажусь снова на вершине в июне...*»</em> – напевал очень известный голос.</p><p>И этот голос звучал в голове Виктории так громко, что ей казалось, будто это голос её собственного разума, и он двигает ею, словно марионеткой. Не важно, ей нравилось. Она, как это говорится, ловила кайф, позволяя себе полностью раствориться в этой песне, каждой частью своего тела ощущая невероятное удовольствие.</p><p>
  <em>«Я говорю, такова жизнь, каким бы забавным это ни показалось.<br/>    Лишь некоторые чувствуют себя счастливыми на пути к мечте.<br/>    И я ничему не позволю испортить этот настрой,<br/>    Потому что этот старый, прекрасный мир продолжает вращаться...*»</em>
</p><p>Виктория кружилась по комнате, танцуя медленный танец с ослепительно красивым вечерним чёрным платьем, и она смотрела на него так, словно это платье было самым лучшим мужчиной на свете: самым лучшим мужем, отцом и любовником. На её губах тянулась кокетливая и такая счастливая улыбка, будто бы она сияла самой яркой голливудской звездой в объективах сотни фотокамер на красной ковровой дорожке. И вот, исполнив очередной поворот, она встала перед зеркалом со своим «партнёром». Виктория приложила платье к себе и вдруг улыбка пропала с её лица.</p><p>– Слишком мрачное, – надув губы, точно избалованная девица, она бросила платье на кровать. – Нужно что-нибудь повеселее.</p><p>Улыбка появилась на её губах так же быстро, как Вик подлетела к вытянутому до потолка шкафу-гардеробу и вцепилась в ручки дверей. Она уже заранее знала, какое платье достанет: есть у неё одно «красное стихийное бедствие», так она его раньше называла. Виктория распахнула дверцы гардероба, и из шкафа на неё вывалился труп Нэйтона Айриса.</p><p>
  <em>«Я много раз думал о том, чтобы уйти, но моё сердце не хочет это принять.<br/>    Если ничего не изменится в июле,<br/>    Я закручусь на этом большом шаре...<br/>    И умру*».</em>
</p><p>Звукосниматель запрыгал по дорожкам пластинки, и патефон прожевал любимую композицию Виктории. Под скрежет искажённой музыки и обезумевших криков скворцов за окном девушка отпрыгнула от шкафа, сделав очень звучный глубокий вдох, но не закричала. Дрожь пробила тело громовым раскатом. Нэйтон выглядел так же, как в то незабываемое утро: растрёпанные волосы, окровавленная белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами. Упав на Викторию, труп оставил на ней вытянувшийся от груди до живота след крови, и рухнул к её ногам, как набитый опилками мешок. Вик пятилась, ощущая, как собственные ноги немеют от ужаса и отказываются держать её.</p><p>«Откуда он здесь? Почему? Как?.. Господи Иисусе, нужно срочно убрать его, пока Альберт не заметил!»</p><p>Кто-то вдруг напал со спины и принялся душить Викторию её же «слишком мрачным» платьем, обвив ею тонкую лебединую шею. Никто не дал ей время, чтобы наполнить лёгкие воздухом, а кроме того, леденящий душу страх стремительно выкачивал силы, отчего попытки сопротивления быстро превратились в немощные кряхтения. Вик начала задыхаться быстрее, чем поняла, кому принадлежит голос, рычащий из-за спины:</p><p>– Убийца. <em>Ты убийца</em>. Хладнокровная, сумасшедшая, трусливая <em>убийца</em>.</p><p>Окрашенный оттенками безумия голос Роберта Крэстона ворвался в голову, перевернул всё вверх дном и впился зубами в разум. Точнее, в то, что от него осталось. Виктория цеплялась руками за руки Крэстона, силилась дотянуться до него и оттолкнуть, но в этот раз он был сильнее, злее и упорнее, чем в их вчерашнюю встречу у здания «Кейн Корп». Жилы на его напряжённых руках набухли, тяжёлое дыхание обжигало правое ухо Виктории, пока сознание медленно покидало её. Нет, сама жизнь покидала её.</p><p>Один вдох... Ещё хотя бы один вдох. Пожалуйста.</p><p>И вот она схватила ртом столько воздуха, сколько смогла, и широко распахнула глаза. Виктория чуть не выпрыгнула из кровати. Это был сон, всего лишь ночной кошмар. Просто чёртов сон! И в этом её убедил барабанящий по оконному стеклу дождь. Никакого солнца, никакого джаза, никаких платьев.</p><p>Рваное дыхание несколько минут не давало ей окончательно прийти в себя. Кажется, руки Крэстона всё ещё плотно смыкали на затылке туго затянутое на её горле платье, и воздух с трудом проходил через глотку. С лица девушки стекали ручьи пота, пока глаза стягивала чёрная пелена. Виктория ощущала невообразимый холод, но, прикасаясь к собственной коже, чувствовала лишь кипящий жар. Этот жуткий сон никак не отпускал её из своих колючих объятий, пропитывал её страхом, пока Виктория не спустилась с кровати и не подошла к шкафу-гардеробу. Она знала, что не перестанет дрожать, пока собственными глазами не увидит, что в этом шкафу нет ничего, кроме одежды. Она ухватилась за дверцу, сглотнула и... упала на пол коленями, заслонив лицо ладонями. В утренней тишине большой комнаты среди чёрных теней раздался облегчённый выдох.</p><p>Шрам, пересекающий её живот, уже почти полностью затянулся, но в это утро снова откликнулся болью. Единственное увечье на её теле, оставленное рукой Нэйтона, которое он не успел замаскировать, теперь служило Виктории последним напоминанием о нём. Как только затянется этот шрам, верила Виктория, наконец-то уйдут и кошмары, которые душат её, страх навсегда отступит, и все воспоминания о чёрных страницах её жизни наконец-то сгорят в пламени освобождения.</p><p>Виктория накинула на плечи халат и вышла из своей спальни. В длинном пустом коридоре уже горели настенные лампы: Альберт позаботился о том, чтобы в это пасмурное утро, коридор, ведущий из спальни его госпожи, был хорошо освещён. В доме стояла мертвецкая тишина, точно в склепе. Родовое поместье Кейнов не пострадало, пока находилось во владении Айриса. К счастью, Нэйтон ничего не успел с ним сделать, был слишком занят другими делами, и, как только Виктория обзавелась нужными средствами и связями после его смерти, ей без труда удалось вернуть себе дом своих родителей и переехать сюда вместе со своим дворецким. Теперь всё было, как раньше. Но кое-что в интерьере Виктория всё же переделала и избавилась от старого бесполезного хлама: от большого количества цветов и картин, которые так любила Сара; от старых антикварных напольных часов, чей бой нередко пугал Викторию почти до сердечного приступа; от безвкусных занавесок в гостиной, которые так нравились её матери; от огромного количества старых книг в кабинете её отца. Виктория больше не собиралась держаться за прошлое и думала лишь о своём светлом будущем. Но прошлое в последнее время всё чаще хватало её за ноги и тянуло обратно в пучину страха, напоминая о том, от чего Виктория спряталась в стенах своей новой старой крепости.</p><p>Но пряталась она, как и всегда, в первую очередь, от себя самой. Ведь каждый новый день преподносил ей ужасно соблазнительную возможность сорваться и вновь оказаться у ворот своего собственного ада, к жару которого она так успела привыкнуть. Аркхем и впрямь прочно засел в её голове, и ночами она всё ещё мысленно гуляла по его холодным коридорам, слушала крики заключённым, подпевала им. Она так скучала по Джерому, по всему, что произошло с ними за эти полгода. И каждый раз, лёжа в своей постели или в ванной, лаская себя и представляя огонь его волос и сумасшедший смех, Вик всё думала: как бы Джером отреагировал, узнав, что она наконец-то освободилась? Он бы похвалил её? Он был бы ею горд? Погладил бы он её по голове, назвал бы ласковым словом, улыбнулся бы ей? Порой, чтобы закрыть глаза на все свои переживания, ей не хватало лишь его широкой улыбки, такой пленительной, такой дурманящей. У Виктории было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать о том, как теперь, при её нынешнем положении и деньгах, она может помочь Джерому. Но достаточно ли было времени Джерому, чтобы забыть её нарушенное обещание? Он был из обидчивых, Виктория знала это лучше, чем кто-либо. Вот почему она так боялась навещать его.</p><p>Одинокая прогулка по коридорам поместья была призвана успокоить взвинченные нервы, но молчание пустых комнат лишь сильнее давило. Стоило Виктории остаться наедине с собой, как мысли наполняли голову звоном. И звон этот вился вокруг её самого главного секрета, её тайны, которую хранят лишь два человека в этом городе. Виктория не ощущала своей вины за содеянное, ведь она подарила Готэму спасение от чудовища, вытащила этот город из когтистых лап змея, который уже заключил его в кольцо своего хвоста. Но она понимала, что стражи закона не простят ей этого, они ещё не готовы осознать всю значимость её благородного поступка. Для них это жестокое убийство, но для Виктории – долгожданное исцеление.</p><p>«Может, всё-таки стоит рассказать обо всём Альберту? Он ведь знает, каким ублюдком был Айрис, он поймёт меня, он поддержит, он не станет осуждать, я знаю, – подобные мысли уже не раз посещали её, но по-прежнему не увенчались смелым решением. – Но что, если... Вдруг он такой же, как они? Вдруг он тоже ещё не готов узнать правду?»</p><p>Обойдя весь второй этаж и, сама не зная, зачем, заглянув почти во все комнаты, Виктория вышла к балкону над холлом. В детстве эта часть дома казалась ей невообразимо огромной, здесь она подолгу могла бегать от нарочно упускающего её из виду Альберта и чувствовать себя самой быстрой и проворной девочкой на свете. У Виктории не было никого ближе и роднее этого человека, и всё же... Даже родным зачастую не всегда удаётся понять нас. Виктории не хотелось рисковать. Слишком дорогие вещи стояли на кону – её свобода и с трудом отвоёванная возможность наконец-то дышать полной грудью.</p><p>Ступеньки лестницы ни разу не застонали под ногами Виктории, пока она спускалась в холл. Она позвала дворецкого, но ответом послужила всё та же девственная тишина. Будь Альберт в доме, он бы откликнулся. Вик обернулась и увидела своё отражение в большом, вытянутом во всю высоту стены зеркале. Она медленно подошла, оглядела своё лицо, бледное и измученное нервозными размышлениями. Вик не хотела так выглядеть, потому что это не под стать спасительнице.</p><p>– Чего ты так трясёшься?! – резко прикрикнула она на своё собственное отражение. – Мы больше никого не боимся, так ведь? Больше <em>некого</em> бояться, наш кошмар кончился. Копы ничего не узнают, они ничего не смогут доказать, не имея никаких улик против меня. Крэстон не представляет никакой угрозы, у этого червяка нет ничего, кроме ревности и скорби по своему обожаемому монстру. А Селина будет держать язык за зубами, потому что знает: если возьмут меня, возьмут и её как соучастницу. Она сглупила, когда решила мне помочь, но я рада этому.</p><p>– Думаешь, великий Шерлок Гордон не найдёт, как подрезать тебе крылышки? – вдруг прозвучал скрип любимого голоса, который Виктории не приходилось слышать уже, кажется, целую вечность даже в закромах собственного разума.</p><p>Она увидела Джерома справа от своего отражения, вальяжно сидящим на пуфике. Вик резко обернулась, но пуфик был пуст. Джером, находящийся по ту сторону зеркала, залился неудержимым хохотом, а затем чуть успокоился и сказал:</p><p>– Ты только взгляни на себя! Окончательно двинулась: стоишь здесь и разговариваешь с зеркалом. Ты слишком уж задрала нос, радость моя. Что, думаешь, убила одного мужика, и сразу стала богиней смерти? Или нет, как ты там себя называешь? «Спасительница Готэма»? Я в жизни ничего глупее не слышал, – Валеска выдохнул усмешку и махнул рукой, откинувшись назад и устроившись на локтях. Нет, не такую его улыбку она жаждала увидеть.</p><p>– Я спасла этот город от чудовища, которое жило под личиной моего мужа, – твёрдо выговорила Виктория, отчеканила, как солдат устав.</p><p>Но тут слева от её отражения раздался голос упомянутого чудовища, что стоял, облокотившись на лестничные опоры:</p><p>– А тебе не приходила в голову мысль, что я и впрямь мог сделать Готэм и жизнь его жителей лучше? Что все обрисованные мною намерения были искренними?</p><p>Нэйтон медленно двинулся к ней и встал прямо за её спиной. Внутри у Виктории всё задрожало от одновременного страха и ненависти – смеси, которой она не испытывала уже почти месяц. Она могла поклясться, что чувствовала постороннее присутствие за своей спиной и даже лёгкие порывы воздуха, струящиеся по уху. Но за её спиной никого не было, она знала, пускай в зеркале на неё и смотрели две пары насмехающихся над ней глаз.</p><p>– А думала ли ты о том, моя дорогая Виктория, что, стань я мэром, я был бы куда больше занят городскими делами, а тебя оставил бы в покое? О, как бы изменилась тогда наша жизнь, только представь! Быть может, мы наконец-то нашли бы ту семейную идиллию, о которой так мечтали наши родители. Но нет, ты предпочла перечеркнуть всё, к чему мы с тобой так тяжело шли.</p><p>– И теперь жалеешь об этом, – пропел Джером, распластавшись на пуфике и выводя в воздухе пальцем какие-то узоры.</p><p>– Признайся, – надавил Нэйтон, прежде чем Виктория успела возразить словам Джерома, – тебе ведь так не хватает той остроты, что я привносил в твою жизнь. Это ведь давало такой адреналин, не правда ли? Проживать каждый новый день, как последний, думая о том, что завтра можешь уже не проснуться. До мурашек, согласись, – и на этих словах Вик и впрямь почувствовала бегущий по коже холодок.</p><p>– Для трупа ты слишком болтлив и слишком самоуверен, Айрис, – холёная дерзость едва прикрывала её оголившиеся страх и нервозность.</p><p>– Самоуверен? Я? – Нэйтон рассмеялся так упоённо, как при жизни никогда не смеялся. – Милая, ты ведь говоришь сама с собой.</p><p>– Хочешь сказать, я жалею о твой смерти? – усмехнулась Виктория, а в следующую секунду разразилась неистовым криком: – Да что ты можешь обо мне знать, ублюдок?! Ты – конченный, больной на всю голову садист, для которого не было ничего приятнее, чем снова и снова изувечивать свою жену! Я страдала из-за тебя. Два года страдала!</p><p>– Два года? Вот ведь врушка! – новый голос раздался в комнате, или, если быть точнее, в голове Виктории. И он был женским. Он был её собственным.</p><p>Виктория глянула на своё отражение в зеркале, и оно смотрело на неё совершенно иными глазами, полнившимися уличительной жалостью. Та девушка в зеркале вовсе не повторяла за ней движения, как и положено, это была будто бы ещё одна Виктория, совершенно не похожая на ту, что нарекла себя спасительницей Готэма, и уж тем более – на ту, что полгода назад переступила порог Аркхема.</p><p>– Ну, может быть, годик ты и пострадала, а потом всё это переросло в привычку. В твой маленький тайный фетиш, – дразняще звонким голосом произносила Виктория из зазеркалья. – Снова и снова получать увечья, унижаться, ползать у него в ногах... В какой-то момент ты даже возбуждалась от этого. В тот раз, помнишь, когда он отфигачил тебя табуреткой, а потом ты обнаружила, что твои трусики намокли. Кошмар, миссис Айрис, Вы всегда были такой грязной, – хихикала девушка в отражении.</p><p>– Заткнись... Это такая чушь, что мне даже слышать это мерзко, – Виктория чувствовала, как её шаткое внутреннее равновесие вот-вот рассыплется, точно песчаный замок. Она попятилась и закрыла лицо руками.</p><p>– Ни хрена ты не освободилась, идиотка, прекрати заблуждаться! – разразилась девушка в зеркале. – «Спасительница»? Ха! Думаешь, Готэму нужна такая жалкая дешёвка? Ты даже себя принять не можешь.</p><p>– Заткнись! Заткнись! Закрой свой рот! – завопила Виктория, срывая голос.</p><p>– Ты по-прежнему забитая мышь, боящаяся высунуть нос из своей норы. И ты всегда ею будешь. Неудачница, которая всю жизнь только и делает, что прячет голову в песок, боясь осуждения окружающих.</p><p>– Пошла к чёрту! Уходи!</p><p>– Ты – лишь маска. Ты – фальшивка.</p><p>Её голос становился всё громче, заполнял голову искрами, отравлял разум, и только тогда Виктория поняла, что это и вправду её собственный голос, звенящий в её голове под раскатистый смех Джерома Валески. Все они насмехались над ней: Джером, Нэйтон и даже она сама. Они явились, чтобы спустить её на землю, чтобы выдавить её из собственного тела. Но королева такого не потерпит! В порыве одолевшей её злости, что накрыла глаза непроглядной чёрной вуалью, Виктория схватилась за напольную вешалку и со всей силы ударила ею в зеркало. Потом ещё, ещё и ещё. Она била вешалкой это чёртово зеркало под свой остервенелый крик, пока весь пол под её ногами не оказался устелен осколками, а на стене осталась лишь рама. Виктория бросила вешалку на пол и понемногу выдохнула сводящий зубы гнев. И смех в её голове наконец-то прекратил свой террор.</p><p>– Госпожа? – вдруг раздался голос Альберта позади неё.</p><p>Дворецкий закрыл за собой входную дверь дома и сложил мокрый чёрный зонтик. Его недоумённый взгляд изучал осколки разбитого зеркала и растерянное лицо Виктории.</p><p>– Я... увидела мышь в зеркале, – придумала она на ходу и виновато улыбнулась.</p><p>– Все мы порой... ну, видим мышей в зеркале, – Альберт подошёл к ней и с улыбкой положил руку на плечо. Его взгляд вновь был океаном сочувствия и жалости. Вик не хотела, чтобы на неё так смотрели, но позволяла это лишь Альберту. – Мы со всем справимся. Вы сильная, а я всегда рядом. Не забывайте.</p><p>Он по-прежнему смотрел на неё, как на самую лучшую девушку на свете, как на свою самую любимую дочь, как на самое дорогое, что у него есть. И Виктории хотелось верить, что он всегда будет смотреть на неё именно так, что бы ему ни пришлось о ней узнать.</p><p>– Спасибо, Альберт, – она накрыла его руку своей и улыбнулась, словно всё и вправду было в порядке, а под её ногами не лежали груды разбитого стекла.</p><p>– Не беспокойтесь, я всё уберу и закажу новое зеркало. Но прежде, приготовлю Вам вкусный завтрак.</p><p>И Альберт, излучая тонны отеческий любви и заботы, ещё раз улыбнулся Виктории и удалился по направлению к кухне. Ей нужно было ещё несколько секунд подержать улыбчивую гримасу, а затем уголки её губ опустились, а взгляд камнем упал к полу. Виктория подёрнула носком самый большой осколок зеркала, перевернула его и увидела своё маленькое отражение. Нет, отражение той, которая наконец-то обрела свободу и больше не станет никого слушать. Даже если это значит, перестать слушать саму себя.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Огромная столовая с сияющей тяжёлой люстрой под потолком принимала за завтраком хозяйку дома. Виктория сидела одна во главе длинного стола с десятком пустующих стульев и наслаждалась вкуснейшими банановыми панкейками с ягодами и ароматным чаем с бергамотом. В левой руке она держала свежую утреннюю газету и бегло пересекала глазами строчки статьи на развороте. Уголок губ Виктории потянулся вверх, и она чуть повертела головой, ответив собственным мыслям.</p><p>– Да уж, журналисты «Готэм Гэзетт» свой хлеб не зря едят, – сказала Виктория вслух, когда в столовую вновь вошёл Альберт, несущий в руках какую-то папку с бумагами. – В красках описали нападение Крэстона на меня, так, будто сами там были. Радует хотя бы, что они больше не употребляют рядом с моим именем фразу «душевно больная». Теперь так они зовут Роберта Крэстона.</p><p>– Этот ненормальный напал на Вас, беспочвенно обвиняя в убийстве. Этот мужчина и впрямь тронулся рассудком, – сказал Альберт, положив на стол рядом с Викторией несколько бумаг из папки. Затем он достал из нагрудного кармана своего фрака ручку и протянул госпоже. – Бумаги на удостоверение Ваших полномочий как председателя Совета директоров «Кейн Корпорейтед», Ваш секретарь прислал их час назад. Вам нужно расписаться здесь.</p><p>Виктория засветилась, как только ей напомнили о том, что теперь она абсолютная владелица компании, даже завтрак отложила. Она немедленно взяла ручку и быстро пробежала глазами по параграфам документа. А Альберт тем временем рассуждал вслух:</p><p>– Вероятно, мистер Крэстон не был в курсе, каким ужасным человеком был Нэйтон Айрис, а потому искренне считал его своим другом. Можем ли мы винить его за столь гневные чувства? Я думаю, ему просто нужно время всё обдумать, остудить голову, осознать свою ошибку. Мы пережили смерть тирана, причинившего Вам много боли, но Роберт Крэстон – смерть друга.</p><p>Рука Виктории застыла, оставив на бумаге пару зигзагов своей росписи. Она слушала слова Альберта и думала о том, что сказал ей покойник, стоявший по ту сторону зеркала, полчаса назад.</p><p>– Думаешь, – произнесла она, не поднимая глаз, – он был способен сделать что-то хорошее... для Готэма?</p><p>– Этого ни Вы, ни я уже никогда не узнаем. И не вынуждайте меня говорить о Нэйтоне Айрисе. О мёртвых либо хорошо, либо никак. А хорошего о нём я, увы, ничего не знаю.</p><p>Губы Виктории незаметно подёрнулись в неправдоподобной больной улыбке. Она поставила последнюю подпись в нужном поле, ровно сложила бумаги одна к одной и протянула их дворецкому.</p><p>– Ты слишком добрый, Альберт. Для Готэма это скорее слабость, чем преимущество. У этого города нет сердца, нет чувства сострадания.</p><p>– И, тем не менее, именно этот бессердечный страшный город Вы всю жизнь порывались спасти, – улыбнулся Блумфайлд.</p><p>«И наконец-то спасла», – такая мысль ударилась в голову Виктории в тот момент, когда в ответ на слова Альберта она лишь улыбнулась и в смятении захлопала ресницами. Как же ей хотелось сказать это вслух, поделиться своим самым важным в жизни поступком со своим самым близким человеком, который сейчас, посоветовав ей не затягивать с панкейками, развернулся и удалялся из столовой. Прошло уже столько времени, но никто так и не разделил с ней радость от произошедшего, никто ни разу так и не сказал ей, как полезна для всех оказалась её решимость. Да, звучало до ужаса глупо, но Виктория, словно маленький ребёнок, принёсший домой отличную оценку из школы, сейчас нуждалась в банальной похвале. «Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, скажите, что я молодец». Вот, почему она вдруг окликнула мужчину, прежде чем он пересёк порог столовой:</p><p>– Альберт! Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что.</p><p>– Конечно, госпожа. Я слушаю, – остановившись, Альберт развернулся и подошёл чуть ближе.</p><p>– Нэйтон... Я его...</p><p>Нет, нет, нет, о боже, нет! Альберт не поймёт, он ни за что не поймёт. Как она сама и сказала: он слишком добрый. Он услышит слово «убила», и никакие другие слова больше не будут иметь для него значения. Он был такой же, как те слепцы в городе, а потому не сможет понять её. Глаза Альберта по-прежнему смотрели с тёплым отеческим трепетом, с любовью, с какой на Викторию не смотрел никто. Одна лишь мысль о том, что этот взгляд вдруг может превратиться в разящую стрелу осуждения, быстро вразумила девушку, словно схватила за плечи и столкнула с рельс, не дав ей прыгнуть под поезд. И пускай слова поддержки были сейчас очень важны, но любовь этого человека не имела никакой цены. Виктория не могла потерять Альберта. Только не его.</p><p>– Я хочу, чтобы его убийцу поймали как можно скорее, – вот, за какой ложью спряталась нелицеприятная правда «Я убила Нэйтона». – Мне страшно, Альберт, понимаешь. Вдруг этот человек собирается убить и меня.</p><p>– Я думаю, если бы это было так, убийца уже предпринял бы какие-то меры, и мы бы это заметили. Я понимаю Ваши опасения, госпожа Вик, но не стоит Вам из-за этого переживать. В этом доме Вы в безопасности. Кроме того, детектив Гордон плотно взялся за это дело, он обязательно его раскроет.</p><p>– Да... Я очень на это надеюсь. Мне просто захотелось поделиться с тобой. Ты ведь мой друг. Ты всегда меня поддержишь, так ведь?</p><p>Добродушное лицо старика снова улыбнулось ей с усмешкой, с какой обычно реагируют на сказанную ребёнком безобидную глупость. Альберт подошёл к одному из стульев и опёрся руками на его спинку. Несколько секунд он перебирал пыльные страницы своей памяти, а затем сказал:</p><p>– Помните, когда Вы учились в средней школе, было время, когда Вы прогуливали занятия по балету, а вместо этого гуляли по городу и лазали по готэмскому мосту Пионеров вместе со своими друзьями, которых так не жаловали Ваши родители? Вы рассказали мне об этом, когда однажды я должен был забрать Вас с занятий, но не успели прибежать во двор школы к нужному времени. Вы плакали, рассказывая мне, как всей душой ненавидите треклятый балет, как не хотите его танцевать, как спрыгните с моста, если отец ещё хоть раз заставит Вас надеть чёртовы пуанты. Вы помните, что я тогда сделал?</p><p>– Ты сказал учителю, что я больше не буду ходить на занятия, а потом убедил в этом и моего отца, – Вик улыбнулась. В её глазах всё расплылось.</p><p>– Я всегда на Вашей стороне, моя маленькая госпожа. Ведь я люблю Вас больше всего на свете, больше жизни.</p><p>И Виктория слишком хорошо это знала, слова в доказательство ей не были нужны. Так, может быть, Альберт и впрямь способен правильно понять то, что она совершила? Может быть, если она откроет ему свой секрет, его тёплая улыбка и любящий взгляд никуда не исчезнут?</p><p>– Альберт... – последний шанс, чтобы решиться. – Спасибо тебе, – последняя попытка, чтобы всё оставить, как есть.</p><p>Двери столовой за его спиной закрылись, а тайна так и осталась на дрожащих губах Виктории. И вовсе это была не трусость, а уместная осторожность. Так она себя успокаивала, после того как в нервном порыве стукнула по столу.</p><p>Панкейки действительно уже почти остыли, как и предупреждал Альберт. Виктория отломила кусочек и погрузила его в рот, а следом закинула крупную ягоду сладкой клубники. Её взгляд случайно коснулся оставленной слева на столе газеты с открытой статьёй про вчерашнее покушение на главу компании «Кейн Корп». И вдруг одно слово в самом конце статьи привлекло её внимание – «Аркхем». Вик снова пришлось отложить завтрак. Она схватила газету и пробежалась глазами по заключительным словам статьи, гласящим следующее:</p><p>«Медицинская экспертиза признала Роберта Крэстона психически невменяемым. Заключённого немедленно отправят на реабилитацию в лечебницу для душевно больных преступников Аркхем».</p><p>Виктория прочитала эти строки несколько раз, чтобы отбросить все сомнения. И тут её чуть было не разорвало вылившимся через край смехом. Она быстро зажала себе рот ладонью и всё не переставала перечитывать эту новость. Смех бился в ней, как пойманная в ладони бабочка, но Вик упрямо не позволяла ему пролиться. Это просто невероятно: она одержала ещё одну победу!</p><p>Теперь Роберт Крэстон точно не представлял никакой угрозы. Ведь у Виктории появился план, который поможет ей убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Строчки из песни Фрэнка Синатры «That’s life» (источник перевода https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/f/frank_sinatra/that_s_life.html)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Глава 21. Цвет паранойи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поздний вечер рассыпал по небу плеяды мерцающих крупиц звёзд, что отливали жемчужным сиянием, словно застланное серебристыми пайетками иссиня-чёрное платье, а клочья серых облаков – лёгкий шифоновый верхний слой, совершенно не портящий красоту выходного наряда. В этот вечер небо оделось так же фасонисто и деловито, как и все те мужчины и женщины, что собрались на званый ужин во владениях самого богатого человека во всём Готэме.</p><p>Низкий чёрный «Линкольн Континенталь» с блестящими гранями корпуса проехал под аркой высоких ворот с красующейся буквой «W» наверху и обогнул фонтан, припарковавшись прямо напротив крыльца поместья Уэйнов. Здесь недалеко было припарковано ещё несколько машин: два «Бентли», один «Форд Гэлэкси» и два «Мерседес-Бенц». Из открытых окон поместья во двор лился золотисто-жёлтый свет и доносилась приятная граммофонная музыка, смешанная с людским гомоном. Одетый в чёрный фрак водитель прибывшего «Линкольна» мигом выскочил из авто и открыл дверь пассажирского места. Слегка припозднившаяся гостья вышла из автомобиля, придерживая подолы своего платья и чёрную викуньевую шубу на плечах. Затем она изящно нагнулась и забрала с сидения свою маленькую сумочку-клатч.</p><p>Виктория Кейн очень постаралась, чтобы сегодня выглядеть самым лучшим образом на вечере, где будут присутствовать люди, ещё недавно звавшие её «свихнувшейся докторшей». Нет, она знала: многие из них до сих пор её так называют. Вик купила новое платье, завила волосы, сделала изумительную укладку и сногсшибательный вечерний макияж, надела свои самые лучшие туфли и добавила образу аромат дорого парфюма. Всё это лишь для того, чтобы заставить зачванившихся держателей капиталов проглотить языки и захлебнуться слюной, глядя на неслыханно красивую девушку.</p><p>Да, Виктория всё ещё считала, что не обеспокоена людским мнением.</p><p>Цокая высокими каблуками изящных чёрных туфель, она поднялась по ступеням крыльца, и двери дома раскрылись перед ней, словно тот, кто стоял за ними, точно знал, что гостья уже тянется к ручке. На пороге возвышался, казалось, ещё больше возмужавший и подросший с их последней встречи молодой господин Уэйн.</p><p>– У Вашего дворецкого сегодня выходной? – полюбопытствовала Виктория, проходя внутрь.</p><p>– Нет, Альфред занят на кухне, – голос Брюса раздался за хлопком массивной входной двери. А затем руки парня обходительно стянули с плеч гостьи её шубу. – Я хотел поприветствовать Вас лично, мисс Кейн.</p><p>– Ничего себе! Я польщена таким вниманием, мистер Уэйн, – Вик обернулась к нему и в наигранно польщённом жесте уткнулась рукой в грудь.</p><p>Но пара секунд взаимного молчания расколола их театральные официальности, и оба вдруг рассмеялись и обнялись, как старые добрые друзья, чья разлука длилась вовсе не пару недель, а целые годы.</p><p>Брюс оглядел Викторию, а она оглядела его. Мистер Уэйн был одет в элегантный чёрный смокинг с блестящими дорогими запонками под стать хозяину вечера. Его густые вьющиеся чёрные волосы были уложены на бок в аккуратную причёску, а уголки тонких губ тянулись вверх при взгляде на само воплощение красоты, что вновь перешагнуло порог его дома. Брюс незамедлительно сделал комплимент наряду Виктории – тёмно-синему двуслойному платью средней длины, по шифону которого золочёными нитями тянулись узоры с птицами. Этот рисунок придавал её образу столько милой женственности и девичьей воздушности. Каждый раз, когда молодому миллиардеру выдавалось лицезреть перед собой эту девушку, он не переставал чувствовать себя околдованным глупцом, ведь ту неведомую силу, что не позволяла ему ни на секунду отвести взгляд от Виктории Кейн, нельзя было назвать иначе, кроме как магия. И он верил этой магии, точно глупец.</p><p>– Спасибо, что приняла моё приглашение и навестила, – сказал Брюс, когда они с Викторией двинулись прямо по коридору, в конце которого слышались приглушённые голоса десятков людей. Кейн и Уэйн не торопились туда, их шаг был нарочно редким. – Я боялся, что ты можешь не прийти из-за того, что на тебя навалилось в последнее время.</p><p>– Навалилось? О чём ты, Брюс? – Вик взглянула на него с  недоумением. – Ты один из немногих, кто знает, что мне приходилось переживать под одной крышей с тем чудовищем. И теперь всё наконец-то закончилось. Я больше, чем кто-либо, рада такому стечению обстоятельств.</p><p>– Да, я понимаю твои чувства, – сказал Брюс, всё же испытывая противоречия. – Но, как бы то ни было, убийство – это ужасно. Айриса должны были публично осудить за все его злодеяния, жители города должны были увидеть его тёмную сторону – настоящую сущность, если бы мы только успели добыть и обнародовать доказательства. Ему следовало оказаться в руках правосудия, а не линчевателя. Смерть – слишком малая цена за то, как он с тобой обращался.</p><p>– Но именно её он в первую очередь и заслуживал.</p><p>Как только кто-нибудь заговаривал с ней о смерти Нэйтона, выказывал сочувствие, говорил о несправедливости, внутри Виктории будто бы загоралась спичка, а слова, призванные служить утешением, становились катализатором для этого пламени. Под кожей всё свербело от нетерпения, как когда знаешь ответ на вопрос в многомиллионной викторине, но не можешь произнести его вслух, потому что тебя будто бы кто-то держит за язык.</p><p>– Окажись Айрис в руках нашей бравой полиции, они всего лишь упрятали бы его в Блэкгейт. Это было бы «правильно», – когда Виктория начала говорить об этом, её лицо вдруг окрасилось хмуростью. – Но уже после первого же судебного слушания, этот подонок вновь оказался бы на свободе. Он подкупил бы всех – прокуроров, судей, присяжных, даже чёртовых мышей под полом зала заседания. Готэм проходил это уже ни раз, Брюс, ты же знаешь, что всё в этом городе работает по старым добрым коррумпированным законам. А потому для таких людей, как Нэйтон Айрис, единственным искуплением их грехов может быть лишь смерть.</p><p>– Ты права. Но мы не можем оправдывать его убийцу, ты же понимаешь? Преступление есть преступление. В нём нет ничего хорошего. Если бы убийца Нэйтона Айриса действовал во имя справедливости, он бы оставил его в руках закона. Но этому человеку была нужна лишь кровь. Так что, я считаю, он ничуть не лучше самого Айриса.</p><p>Казалось, Брюс уже не просто высказывает мнение: он им задавливает, убеждает. Это начало раздражать Викторию, которая слышала, как Брюс возводит свои слова в Абсолют, нарекает их непоколебимой истиной и, что самое неприятное, не хочет понять всю значимость смерти Айриса для города. Вик не хотела с ним соглашаться, как и не хотела слышать, как Брюс произносит это гнусное слово «убийца».</p><p>«Я не убийца, сколько можно повторять! Я не убийца! Я освободительница, чёрт вас всех подери!»</p><p>И в следующую секунду она резко перегородила Брюсу дорогу и выпалила, ткнув его пальцем в грудь и необдуманно сморщив нос и нахмурив брови:</p><p>– Ты бы хотел, чтобы этот изверг и дальше издевался надо мной, да? Чтобы он окончательно раздавил меня?!</p><p>– Что? Нет, нет, конечно, нет, – парень растерянно замотал головой. Его руки взметались на уровне груди и нерешительно тянулись к Виктории, словно подчиняясь кому-то другому. – Извини, я не думал, что это так важно для тебя... – Брюс вдруг задумался: глаза Виктории в тот момент, когда она налетела на него, горели чем-то буйным, словно стихийное бедствие. Обидой? Но разве Брюс чем-то её обидел?</p><p>– Верно. Ты прав. Это для меня не важно, – Кейн вмиг выпрямилась, глубоко вдохнула и стряхнула с себя неуместную нервозность. С каждым днём контроль всё больше становился похож на мокрое мыло и всё легче выскальзывал из рук. – Прости, ты не против забыть об этом разговоре? Не хочу портить вечер тебе, себе и всем тем гостям, которые, наверное, съедят меня живьём за то, что я так надолго украла у них хозяина вечеринки.</p><p>Брюс нерасторопно улыбнулся и кивнул. Но широкая улыбка Виктории, быстро появившаяся на её губах в следующую секунду, больше не пленила его – настораживала, пугала. Совсем немного, но этого чувства Брюсу оказалось достаточно, чтобы позволить себе задуматься: «С ней точно всё в порядке?» Эту загадку он отложил на потом.</p><p>– Кстати, о гостях, – протянула вновь сияющая Виктория, взяв Брюса под руку, и повела его дальше по коридору. Они были уже совсем близко к гостиной. – Познакомишь меня с кем-нибудь?</p><p>– Наверняка ты почти всех этих людей знаешь: высокопоставленные лица готэмского общества, – сказал Брюс. Но после он вспомнил одну подходящую кандидатуру. – Хотя... Я могу познакомить тебя с моей подругой. Вы вряд ли встречались ранее.</p><p>– Подругой? О нет, Брюс, неужели я опоздала! Эх, не быть мне теперь миссис Уэйн, – девушка сыграла разочарование, дождавшись, когда смущённый Брюс с круглыми глазами обернётся к ней и начнёт умилительные попытки выудить из себя хоть слово, а затем рассмеялась. – Да я шучу! Я ведь бедная несчастная вдова, оплакивающая своего покойного мужа.</p><p>– То есть, если бы ты не?..</p><p>– Идём скорее, Брюс, там играет моя любимая композиция! – и Вик, беспечно хихикая, словно летняя девица, потянула парня к раскрытым дверям шумной гостиной.</p><p>Нет, думал Уэйн, сегодня его, определённо, посетила не та Виктория Кейн, что обратилась к нему за помощью несколько месяцев назад. Брюс понимал, что смерть тирана вдохнула в неё новые силы, и девушка наверняка безгранично счастлива. Но пугало именно то, что она не боится это открыто признать, не боится поддержать убийцу своего мужа. И эта её чрезмерная энергичность, словно она вдохнула целый пакет кокаина перед приездом... Брюс лишь хотел верить, что Виктория действительно чувствует себя хорошо, как и заверяет всех вокруг.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Внушительных размеров светлая гостиная приветствовала мисс Кейн и мистера Уэйна разливающейся из-под потолка классической музыкой и дивными запахами парфюмов, которые, смешиваясь, слегка били в нос. На самом деле, гостей тут было не так уж много: Брюс не был любителем вечеринок, редко на них выбирался, и, если необходимость требовала устроить приём в собственном доме, парень не стремился снизу доверху набить его умасленными толстосумами. Да и друзей Брюса можно было сосчитать по пальцам. Поэтому в гостиной, заполненной мило беседовавшими друг с другом леди и джентльменами, одетыми в свои блистательные многодолларовые костюмы и платья, было весьма просторно, и то самое яблоко могло спокойно падать, где ему вздумается. На столиках располагались подносы с шампанским и лёгкие закуски.</p><p>Проплывая мимо одного из таких столиков, Вик подхватила фужер и за один взмах вылила в свой рот всё его содержимое. Она громко здоровалась со всеми, кого так или иначе узнавала в лицо, принимала приветственные кивки, улыбки и жесты, не замечая, как эти фальшивые любезности за её спиной превращаются в недоумённые ужимки. Ей казалось, будто она стоит в центре вселенной и держит под руку её творца, и это чувство – хотя, не только оно – наполняло её головокружительным ощущением невесомости.</p><p>Брюс подвёл свою буквально плывущую в воздухе, точно воздушный змей, подругу к девушке, про которую говорил ей в коридоре.</p><p>– Виктория, хочу познакомить тебя со своей подругой Селиной Кайл. Селина, это Виктория Кейн.</p><p>Кудрявая невысокая девушка в облегающем чёрном платье и элегантных кожаных перчатках слегка дёрнулась, когда услышала неожиданно раздавшийся голос Брюса за спиной, будто её поймали с поличным на месте преступления. Селина перепрыгнула через себя, и не успела она даже вдуматься в отголоски знакомого имени, как девушки вытаращились друг на друга, точно на привидений.</p><p>– Да ну нафиг, – с долей досады вздохнула Селина, оглядывая Вик с ног до головы, словно не верила своим глазам.</p><p>– Селина! – рыжеволосая кинулась к Кошке и заключила её в жаркие объятия. Селина поморщилась, пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку, и втянула голову в плечи. – Вот уж не ожидала увидеть тебя на светском приёме!</p><p>– Да я сама в шоке, – без ответной радости сказала Кайл. Она явно была не в восторге от тисканий.</p><p>– Вы что, знакомы? – огорошенный мистер Уэйн метался взглядом с одной своей подруги на другую.</p><p>– Да. Селина как-то раз влезла в мой дом и хотела меня сначала ограбить, а потом – прирезать. С тех пор мы дружим.</p><p>– Милое знакомство, – слегка усмехнулся Брюс.</p><p>– Спокойнее, мисс вдова бывшего мэра, – голос Селины зазвенел раздражительной настойчивостью, когда она наконец-то смогла вырваться из рук странной девушки, чья сегодняшняя неуместная весёлость не вызывала доверия. – Мы <em>не дружим</em>. Просто знакомы.</p><p>Но Виктория решила игнорировать колючесть Селины, а вместо этого закидала её комплиментами по поводу красивого наряда и причёски и быстро переключилась на рассказы о том, как она скучала по ней и что давно думала отыскать её и позвать в гости. Селина закатывала глаза: эта стрекочущая, точно попугай, девушка стояла около неё примерно с минуту, но уже успела стать для неё самым главным раздражителем на всём этом «балу», который Селина посетила исключительно из тёплых чувств к владельцу дома.</p><p>– Так значит, ты встречаешься с самым богатым человеком в городе? – не тушуясь, спросила Виктория, многозначительно вскинув бровью, как будто застала этих двоих в одной постели. – Зачем в таком случае заниматься воровством?</p><p>– Мы не!.. – выпалила Селина, чуть было не взорвавшись, подобно часовой бомбе. Она сдержала долго копившееся и превратившееся в самую настоящую злость раздражение на кончиках пальцев, сжала руки в кулаках, мерно выдохнула через нос и, растянув губы в неестественной улыбке, выдавила: – Отойдём-ка поболтать, подружка.</p><p>Мисс Кайл схватила Викторию за руку и потянула за собой, пробираясь сквозь шатающихся на пути людей к противоположному концу зала – туда, где все эти «уши» их не услышат. Девушки оставили Брюса в одиночестве размышлять над услышанным, но скоро компанию ему составил Альфред, сообщивший господину о готовности ужина. И Брюс вновь отогнал от себя так просившиеся в его ум мысли о странном поведении Виктории. Всё потом.</p><p>Место у самого дальнего окна покоилось в тени, отбрасываемой золотисто-зелёными портьерами. Сюда не дотягивался свет ни множества свечей в канделябрах, ни ламп большой помпезной люстры. Именно это место Селина посчитала самым подходящим для того, чтобы сказать мисс Кейн «пару ласковых».</p><p>– Прости меня, я сболтнула лишнего, да? – виновато сказала Виктория. Она и вправду почувствовала вину, ведь ей ничего толком не было известно о жизни Селины, об её тайнах и отношениях. – Брюс не в курсе твоего экстремального хобби?</p><p>– Какого чёрта ты вообще здесь забыла?! – Селина отбросила своё дикое желание оставить на лице Виктории живописную царапину и сразу же приступила к тому, что не даёт ей покоя уже несколько минут, с тех пор как в зале появилась эта полоумная.</p><p>– Почему тебя так удивляет моё появление на приёме у Уэйна? Во-первых, мы с Брюсом хорошие друзья. А во-вторых, ты ведь не забыла, что я богатая наследница состояния Кейнов?</p><p>– Ага. А ещё убийца мэра.</p><p>Снова это тошнотворное слово, колющее прямо в глаза. Виктория поёжилась в холодном поту, улыбка упала с её лица и разбилась о пол, подобно хрустальной вазе, зубы заскрежетали, дыхание утяжелилось, и она взглянула на Селину медленно и укоризненно, поджимая губы.</p><p>– Громче, Селина. Не все в зале услышали, – она брызнула сарказмом.</p><p>– Ты должна была свалить из Готэма, помнишь? Так мы договаривались, – Селина выглядела обеспокоенной и упёрлась в Викторию широко распахнутыми зелёными глазами. – Дело Айриса ведёт чёртов Джим Гордон – капитан-дотошность. Думаешь, тебя пронесёт? У тебя же есть бабки, купи себе какой-нибудь замок во Франции, или что вы, богатеи, там себе покупаете, и свали туда, если не хочешь угодить за решётку.</p><p>– Я спасла Готэм. И я останусь с этим городом до конца, я говорила тебе это ещё в тот день.</p><p>– <em>В тот день!..</em> – Селина вскипала. Она почти бросилась на непрошибаемую Викторию, но будто бы упёрлась в невидимую стену. – Я рисковала из-за тебя, ты это понимаешь? Я подставилась, чтобы ты смогла принять верное решение, а не возомнить себя какой-то там королевой и щеголять по улицам города, словно ничего не произошло. Если копы каким-то образом смогут выйти на меня и узнают, что я помогла тебе замести следы, снова прикрывать твой зад я не стану. Ещё не хватало в каталажку загреметь с тобой за компанию. Нет уж, спасибо.</p><p>– Брось, Селина, тебе нечего бояться, на тебя они точно не выйдут. Твоя свобода в безопасности, а за меня не беспокойся, – мягко улыбнулась ей Виктория, желая успокоить.</p><p>Селина сейчас в точности источала энергию ощетинившейся кошки, той самой, что вытягивается на всех четырёх лапах и выгибает дугой спину. Виктория и её беспечность нервировали её.</p><p>– У меня для тебя кое-что есть, – Кейн открыла свой клатч и достала оттуда тоненькое золотое кольцо. – Я носила его два года, с того самого дня, как поклялась перед Богом любить Нэйтона Айриса. Только вот Бог оказался мошенником, а Айрис – мелким шрифтом в грамотно составленном договоре. Я не снимала это кольцо даже тогда, когда этот монстр избивал меня. Не знаю, почему. Теперь оно мне не нужно, – и Вик вложила украшение в ладонь Селины, которая вдруг оказалась сбита с толку неожиданным подарком. – Возьми. Тебе оно полезнее, чем мне. Продай его, а на вырученные деньги купи что-нибудь, что тебя порадует. Что-нибудь, что подойдёт к твоим красивым глазкам, – сказав это с нежностью, Виктория улыбнулась и коснулась пальцами лица Кошки.</p><p>Сначала эмоции на её лице играли красками безумной игривости, затем она злилась, и вот теперь – этот томный добрый взгляд, как у любящей матери или щедрой любовницы. У Селины вдруг по рукам побежали мурашки: у девушки, стоящей перед ней явно проблемы с головой. Но блеск дорогого кольца, лежащего в её руке, на какое-то время ослепил уличную воровку.</p><p>– Ты не поверишь, как мне стало легче дышаться, когда я сбросила с себя весь этот груз, – сказала Виктория. –  Последние три недели похожи на сон, и я надеюсь, что никогда не проснусь. Теперь я живу спокойно. Живу и наслаждаюсь всем, что имею.</p><p>Совсем недавно эти слова ей подарил Освальд Кобблпот, и лишь сейчас Виктория поняла: он был прав. С кровью на руках и впрямь можно спокойно жить дальше. Несмотря на кошмары. Несмотря на разбитые зеркала.</p><p>Селина не сводила завидущих глаз с колечка, пока слушала речь Виктории. А затем она подняла голову и сказала, посмотрев на девушку, как на невежду, утверждающего, что Земля плоская и стоит на двух слонах:</p><p>– Да ты спятила.</p><p>– Нет же. Послушай, Селина, я собираюсь кое-что сделать...</p><p>– Ты грохнула своего мужа! И пускай он был последним говнюком, но он был человеком, а ты всадила в него нож раз эдак двадцать. И теперь говоришь, что «живёшь спокойно»? – Кайл отшатнулась от Кейн, как от прокажённой и вытаращилась на неё с осуждением и долей отвращения. Тот взгляд, которого Виктория так боялась. – Нет, я не хочу ничего слышать о твоих долбанутых планах. Справляйся как-нибудь сама. Больше ты меня не утянешь за собой. Мы не подруги, ясно тебе? <em>Не подруги</em>. В тот раз я помогла тебе из жалости. И уже не раз об этом пожалела.</p><p>Ноздри Селины раздувались от злости. Она взяла Викторию за руку и вернула ей её подарок, хлопнула кольцом по её ладони. А затем она убежала, испарилась, пролетев мимо, точно неуловимый порыв ветра, и даже слегка толкнула плечом девушку, застывшую вкопанным в землю столбом.</p><p>Виктория почувствовала кисловатый привкус обиды на зубах и ощущение чего-то давящего, закручивающееся узлом в груди. Быть может, раньше она бы задумалась и увидела в поведении Селины естественную реакцию для человека, что дорожит своей жизнью. Но последние слова Селины были слишком резки, они задели обожжённые чувства Виктории и укололи её прямо под рёбра.</p><p>«Думаешь, Готэму нужна такая жалкая дешёвка, как ты?!» – а ведь её предупреждали.</p><p>«Они все от меня отворачиваются», – но лишь теперь правда бросилась в глаза и вызвала раздражение, точно ядовитый порошок.</p><p>Так значит, она вновь кричит в пустоту? Никому нет дела до Виктории Кейн. Никому нет дела даже до вдовы Нэйтона Айриса. Всем нужен лишь его убийца.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Альфред накрыл изумительный стол, чтобы потчевать ужином гостей поместья. В большой столовой горел трескучий камин, и его пламя отбрасывало на стены пляшущие янтарные тени. Помещение укрылось уютным теплом. В открытые двери пробирались отголоски музыки, всё ещё играющей в гостиной. Ровной линией по центру стола вытягивался ряд самых разнообразных горячих блюд, а по краям на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга (складывалось впечатление, что дворецкий сервировал этот стол под линейку) располагались столовые приборы и салфетки для каждого гостя.</p><p>К тому моменту, когда навестившие Уэйна в этот вечер творцы готэмского общества уселись за длинным столом и подняли бокалы в первом тосте, в Виктории было уже примерно семь таких бокалов игристого напитка, и оно уже разверзло в ней бездну тоски. Но на её лице красовалась улыбка, словно она была клоуном, который, вопреки своим душевным терзаниям, должен дарить всем вокруг радость и смех. Смех... Как же хотелось посмеяться. Посмеяться над всем, что она чувствовала к Нэйтону, к Альберту, к Брюсу, к Селине... к Готэму.</p><p>Слова, звучащие вокруг неё, барахтались в треске белого шума. Эти мужчины с чёрными бабочками на шеях и женщины с драгоценными камнями в ушах вели неторопливые разговоры о деньгах, искусстве, политике, дискутировали, обменивались приторно вежливыми смешками, время от времени пробуя новое блюдо и хваля мастерство дворецкого мистера Уэйна. Но скоро они добрались до темы, о которой всё это время им было неловко заговаривать, пока не нашёлся смельчак.</p><p>– Мисс Кейн, – обратился к ней один мужчина с волосами пшеничного цвета, и все прочие разговоры вмиг выскользнули из комнаты. – Мы все очень рады видеть Вас сегодня с нами и соболезнуем Вашей утрате. Мистер Айрис был...</p><p>– Да-да, я знаю, великим, прекрасным, самым лучшим, бла-бла-бла, – Вик состроила уставшую гримасу, обрисовала в воздухе круг бокалом. – Но он умер. Что тут поделаешь, – и отпила, снова опрокинув залпом весь бокал. Всё, хватит с неё разговоров про Айриса. Ещё кто-нибудь напомнит ей о нём, и словит лицом фужер.</p><p>Сконфуженные гости переглянулись и смолкли на какое-то время. Высказывание мисс Кейн поразило их, хоть каждый из них и держал в голове убеждение в её лёгкой невменяемости. Но для того эти люди с ней и заговорили, чтобы попробовать убедиться в обратном, построить своё собственное мнение о дочери именитых Кейнов, а не продолжать внимать городским слухам. Ведь для того им всем и дан этот дружеский вечер.</p><p>Как жаль, что они опоздали, и дверь им открыла уже и впрямь другая Виктория.</p><p>– Я слышала, – в лязге столовых приборов прозвучал голос женщины с уложенными наверх русыми волосами, в которых блестела пара бриллиантовых шпилек, – что Вы возглавили Совет директоров «Кейн Корпорейтед». Это очень смелый шаг – взять сложную ситуацию, в которой оказалась Ваша компания, в свои руки. Но разумный ли? У Вас нет опыта управления, Вы можете не справиться с кризисными задачами или того хуже – усугубить положение «Кейн Корп».</p><p>– У Вас вроде бы нет экономического образования, не так ли? – вспомнил пожилой мужчина с густыми седыми усами.</p><p>– Зато есть друзья, готовые помочь в новых начинаниях. Так ведь, мисс Кейн? – поддержал Брюс. Своим словом он буквально спас всех этих людей от взрыва, что чуть было не прогремел со стороны Виктории Кейн. – Если у Вас возникнут трудности в вопросах управления компанией, Вы всегда можете попросить у меня совет. Хочу, чтобы Вы помнили об этом и не стеснялись обратиться ко мне за помощью.</p><p>– Спасибо, Брюс. Вы, как всегда, бесконечно добры, – Виктория выжала из себя улыбку, от которой у неё чуть было не свело скулы. Но в этой улыбке на самом деле было больше искренности, чем всем могло показаться, – Но я всё же верю, что справлюсь своими собственными усилиями. Я талантлива, знаете ли. Смогу обойтись без посторонней помощи.</p><p>«Он ненавидит меня, – свербело у Виктории в груди, заставляя ту обиду на Брюса, что она подавила в зародыше ещё там, в холле, наконец-то обжечь сердце. – Он думает, что я слабая, пытается выставить меня беспомощной дилетанткой. Как же ты мог, Брюс? Как ты мог!»</p><p>Виктории показалось, что все здесь присутствующие держат её за несчастную страдалицу, которую обязательно нужно обложить жалостью и сочувствием, которая потеряла опору в виде мужа, которая теперь ничего без него не значит. И вдруг она возненавидела их всех. Каждого, кто прирос к ней взглядом и кто косился украдкой, морща лоб.</p><p>– Почему мы вообще об этом говорим, а? Это же так скучно! – заявила Виктория, отсалютовав бокалом и смочив горло новой порцией шампанского. Оно забурлило внутри, разогнало кровь, щёлкнуло замком на цепи, что сдерживала дверь решётки, за которой покоилось безумие. – Деньги, власть, общество, закон... Кому есть до этого дело? Может быть, давайте лучше я спою? А что, я хорошо пою. Намного лучше, чем управляю промышленной компанией, поверьте.</p><p>Неожиданно для всех Виктория подпрыгнула, сняла туфли и начала карабкаться на свой стул. Селина с Брюсом переглянулись, ожидая друг от друга ответной реакции, но шок не позволял ни ему, ни ей что-либо предпринять.</p><p>– Леди и джентльмены, какую песню мне спеть: грустную или весёлую? Ну конечно же, весёлую. Вы же тут как на похоронах все сидите.</p><p>Гости сгорали от неловкости и совершенно не знали, что делать. Они попытались вежливо попросить Викторию спуститься и прекратить, но попытки были тщетными. Виктория лишь продолжала петь песню, слова которой никто не знал. Почему она вдруг оказалась на этом стуле, никто так и не понял. Как и сама Виктория. Но ей нравилось, ведь этот вид напоминал ей о тех двух самых чудесных мигах в её жизни, когда она пела для заключённых Аркхема. Жаль только, что в этот раз зритель оказался неблагодарным.</p><p>Игнорируя тот факт, что пела Виктория и впрямь по-соловьиному звонко и мелодично, гости занервничали, начали прятать глаза, будто бы пытаясь отгородиться от происходящего безобразия. Они не хотели быть частью всего этого. Они стали похожи на кинозрителей, которые пришли в зал, ожидая увидеть на экране комедию, но им вдруг включили эротическое кино. Виктория пела, пританцовывала, хлопала в ладоши, намереваясь своим наигранно радостным настроением показать всем, насколько они заблуждаются, держа её за убитую горем никчёмную девицу. Но, если бы она только позволила себе, она бы закричала. Так громко, что стёкла окон лопнули бы, а осколки вонзились в спины и глаза охающей публики.</p><p>Брюс повысил голос, чтобы пробиться сквозь неуместное пение Виктории. Но остановилась она лишь тогда, когда поймала среди прочих ошарашенное лицо подруги, что отвергла её.</p><p>– Селина, прошу, подпой мне, – Виктория протянула руки к ней навстречу, словно приглашая на танец. Селина нервозно надула щёки и звучно выдохнула, мечась глазами по столу. – Ну, чего ты молчишь, моя милая Селина? Ты отводишь взгляд, будто тебе неприятно даже просто посмотреть на меня. Ты испытываешь ко мне отвращение? Я так тебе противна?</p><p>– Виктория, да что на тебя нашло?! – влез Брюс, обеспокоенный щекотливой ситуацией на своём ужине. Он не мог оставаться в стороне.</p><p>– Так, всё. С меня хватит, – обременённо выдохнув эти слова, Селина стремглав выскочила из-за стола и унеслась в раскрытые двери столовой.</p><p>Мистер Уэйн пару секунд метался между вариантами: вразумить Викторию, напомнить ей, где и с кем она находится, и выяснить, что за демон в неё вселился, или же догнать и попытаться объяснить всё Селине (попытаться объяснить то, чего и сам не понимал). И вот Брюс бросился за Селиной. Виктория криво ухмыльнулась ему вслед.</p><p>Пошатнувшись так, что чуть было не заставила ошарашенных гостей думать, будто она падает на стол, Вик дотянулась до бутылки шампанского, наполнила свой фужер, подхватила его и подняла над головой.</p><p>– Тост! – объявила она, опасно пошатнувшись и пролив пару капель шампанского на безмерно дорогой смокинг сидящего рядом пухлого мужчину. Все заохали и спрятали недоумевающие взгляды за козырьками ладоней, приставленных ко лбу. – За друзей! – и в новом глотке она запрокинула голову назад, едва не навернувшись со стула.</p><p>Спустить на пол явно перебравшую сегодня с шампанским Викторию Кейн удалось лишь Альфреду. Этот мужчина не разменивался на просьбы и уговоры: он просто, не церемонясь, подошёл и снял нарушительницу спокойствия со стула, вырвал из её руки пустой бокал, а уже затем, взглянув в её удивлённые глаза, в которых царствовал туман, сказал:</p><p>– Прошу прощения, мисс Кейн, мне не хочется этого делать, но я вынужден сопроводить Вас к выходу. Вам пора домой.</p><p>– Правда? Уже пора? – она обвела пустым взглядом стол и скривила губы. – Да и ладно. Всё равно вечеринка какая-то тухлая.</p><p>Благодарные Альфреду гости провожали удаляющуюся из столовой Викторию с жалостливыми взглядами. Её поведение напугало их, но все они солидарно жалели её. Ах, бедная-несчастная девочка, потерявшая родителей, диктовавших ей, как лучше жить, мужа-тирана, принимавшего её за грушу для битья, а к тому же работавшая среди психически нездоровых преступников, которые вели себя по отношению к ней куда приятнее, чем любой из этих ущемлённых богачей. Ах, бедняжка!</p><p>Мистер Пенниуорт был учтив с ней до самого конца, пока девушка не покинула поместье Уэйнов. Он помог ей надеть шубу и даже поправил волосы. Одного Виктория не могла понять: зачем он это делает, если так же, как и все в этом доме, испытывает к ней омерзение, как к маленькому червю, случайно попавшемуся в земле? Ах да, «бедная-несчастная, потерявшая мужа и родителей».</p><p>Альфред предложил Виктории вызвать такси, но та отказалась, обмолвившись, что её ждёт её дворецкий и машина. Но её ждала лишь ночная мгла.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Огни поместья Уэйнов оставались далеко позади, а Готэм впереди чернел призрачным миражом. Виктория плелась босиком по гравийной дороге, небрежно держа раскачивающиеся туфли в руке двумя пальцами. Эти чёртовы туфли всё время выскальзывали, и девушка вот-вот бы выкинула их куда-нибудь подальше в чернеющий разлом кювета, не будь ей так наплевать. Взрывающееся пузырьками шампанское, пульсирующее по телу, вело её в объятия прохладной ночи, словно безвольное пёрышко, подчиняющееся порыву ветра. Виктория ещё была достаточно трезва, чтобы осознать безрассудность своих действий, но она не осуждала себя за них, не сожалела. Это всё эмоции, они – часть её, они делают её той самой Викторией Кейн, которой она так хочет быть. И больше никто не заставит её прятаться за маской.</p><p>Ветер запустил пальцы в длинные рыжие волосы, холодил мокрое от слёз лицо. Виктория вытирала этот холод из-под глаз, и на её руках оставались чёрные пятна растёкшейся туши. Острые грани камней впивались в её стопы, гравий забирался между пальцев и до боли растирал сухожилия. Виктория продолжала шагать в темноте, кое-где встречаясь со светом уличных фонарных столбов, и ей казалось, будто всё это неправда. Всё это: камни под ногами, колючий холод ночного мрака, боль в груди. Будь всё это взаправду, она бы знала, как с этим справиться. Но выход Виктория видела лишь один: идти сквозь стену темноты, переставлять ватные ноги, шагать прямо по этой дороге, пока она не приведёт её к единственному человеку в этом городе, кто способен понять её.</p><p>«Только он один... – думала Виктория, сглатывая горечь. – Моя идея фикс. Моя путеводная звезда».</p><p>В тот день, когда она намеревалась бежать из Готэма, в то утро, когда заявление об увольнении оказалось на столе директора лечебницы, она действительно верила в то, что достаточно сильная, чтобы пережить разлуку с кем-то, вроде Джерома? Их сверхъестественная связь лишь крепчала на расстоянии, и Виктория ощущала это в те моменты, когда просыпалась среди ночи под оглушительный дуэт сумасшедшего хохота и шипения электрической установки, словно прямо за стеной её спальни обосновался кабинет интенсивной терапии Аркхема. Виктория точно не знала, чьи крики слышит, но была уверена, это Джером. И он зовёт её. Пора перестать отворачиваться и наконец-то прийти ему на помощь. Прямо как раньше, как в старые добрые времена её увлекательной работы в местном «жёлтом доме».</p><p>Никто, кроме заключённого в психбольнице маньяка, не будет смотреть на неё так, как ей нужно; никто, кроме него, не скажет ей тех слов, в которых она так нуждается. Ведь она «убийца», и стоит Брюсу и Альберту узнать об этом, как они оба отрекутся от неё. Страх потерять их обоих замаскировался под ненависть, и Виктории начало казаться, что она готова убить всех дорогих ей людей, лишь бы только никогда не увидеть их посрамляющий взгляд, не услышать слов осуждения. Безумные, дикие мысли, растаскивающие ошмётки её разума, точно стервятники остывшее тело зверя...</p><p>Вой ветра в кронах окружающих дорогу деревьев усилился и налетел на линии электропередач. Тёмная дорога окрасилась золотисто-зелёным светом фар приближающегося со спины автомобиля. Виктория не обратила внимания, просто продолжила шагать. Хотелось немедленно сбросить с плеч тяжесть грузной шубы, но только если вместе с ней спадёт и тяжесть от звона отвратительно обидных слов, которые она услышала сегодня. От их повторяющегося эха в голове уже тошнило. Да, должно быть, именно от эха.</p><p>Двигающийся позади автомобиль вдруг сбросил скорость, приблизившись к девушке. Сине-красный «Форд Бронко» проехал чуть дальше и остановился в паре метров от Виктории. Она продолжала свой неспешный шаг, когда стекло окна «Бронко» опустилось, и оттуда высунулась чья-то голова.</p><p>– Эй, детка, до города подбросить? – свистнув, словно подзывая собачонку, сказал незнакомец.</p><p>Виктория остановилась, когда поравнялась с окном водительского места, и без интереса взглянула в зубоскалящее лицо водителя, пытающегося выглядеть обольстительно. Не узнав в этом черноволосом мужчине никого из своих знакомых, Кейн молча отвернулась и продолжила свой путь, ни на йоту не ускорив и не замедлив шаг.</p><p>Свет фар шелохнулся и неторопливо покрался попятам за Викторией. В незнакомой машине у незнакомого мужчины в такие тёмные и холодные ночи, как эта, с беззащитной девушкой могло случиться бог весть что. Поэтому Виктория игнорировала приставшего водителя.</p><p>– Да ладно тебе, небось замёрзла, – распинался тот, ведя машину медленно, в такт неказистому шагу подвыпившей девушки. Ему нужно было разговорить свою лёгкую добычу. – Прыгай ко мне, у меня тут печка шпарит, расслабишься.</p><p>«Люди бывают просто отвратительными», – голос собственных мыслей в голове Виктории зазвучал трёхмерным эхом, будто раздавался из водосточной трубы.</p><p>– Одна посреди глухой трассы, в таком красивом платье и с таким грустным личиком. Опасно таким красивым дамочкам разгуливать в одиночку в такой час.</p><p> «Некоторые люди не заслуживают жить среди других людей. Они словно бельмо на глазу общества».</p><p>– Фигурка у тебя что надо. Смотри, какая у меня клёвая тачка. До Готэма домчим, как на крыльях. Садись, не пожалеешь.</p><p>«Убийцы, насильники, маньяки, грабители? Нет... Те, кто их провоцирует. Зелёная лампочка загорается не просто так, её зажигают специально обученные люди: нелюбящие родители, жестокие супруги, бессердечные друзья... И даже если патрон пуст, они придут, вкрутят эту лампочку и дёрнут за шнурок включателя. Но я знаю, у каждого внутри она есть. И моя начала перегреваться».</p><p>– Пешком да ещё и таким темпом ты до города только к рассвету доберёшься. Не бойся, я с тебя ни цента не возьму.</p><p>«Так почему преступники совершают свои преступления? Потому что кто-то зажёг внутри них зелёную лампочку? Или потому, что ничего, кроме этой зелёной лампочки, внутри них нет? Я всё ещё не знаю ответ на этот вопрос? Я всё ещё... провожу исследование? Верно, исследование... Это полевая практика. В конце концов, я же доктор».</p><p>– Эй, ты под кайфом что ли?</p><p>И вдруг Виктория резко остановилась и уставилась на водителя, отчего тот слегка испугался. Лицо её сломалось в нарочито милой улыбке и под падающими на него лучами автомобильных фар стало белое, как мел. Ужас прошиб водителя лишь на неощутимую долю секунды, а затем он порадовался тому, что девушка наконец-то обратила на него внимание.</p><p>– Простите, – мягко произнесла она, решившись подойти к открытому окну автомобиля и даже наклониться ближе к незнакомому мужчине. Из салона его машины разило бензином и хот-догами. – Мне показалось, или Вы не верите в то, что я смогу добраться до города самостоятельно? Знаете, никто в меня не верит. Никто не верит, что я смогу вести бизнес, что я могу помогать Готэму, что я хоть чего-то стою без своих родителей и мужа. Наверное, даже если я расскажу им всем, что убила его, они мне не поверят, – Вик хохотнула в нос.</p><p>Мужчина слегка растерялся, не понимая, к чему она всё это говорит и почему она так ужасно пошутила в конце. Но, подумал он, если хочет говорить и отпускать глупые шуточки, пускай, но только внутри его машины. Не успел он в очередной раз предложить ей уютный салон своего «Бронко», как девушка неожиданно спросила:</p><p>– Вы хотели меня трахнуть? – и завлекающая улыбка спала с губ мужчины. Он сел, обескураженный, словно попал под ледяной душ, и не мог ничего ответить. – Не отпирайтесь, я всё понимаю. Я красивая, сексуальная, одинокая, к тому же нетрезвая. «То, что надо», так ведь?</p><p>С незнакомым мужчиной в его незнакомой машине в такие тёмные и холодные ночи, как эта, беззащитная девушка могла сделать бог весть что. Потому что «беззащитная» не значит «не опасная».</p><p>– Эй, кажется, я тебя знаю... – неуверенно сказал водитель «Бронко», прищурившись.</p><p>– Правда? А вот я Вас в первый раз вижу. И, кажется, в последний.</p><p>Одна туфля упала к колесу внедорожника, а вторая в крепко сжатой руке взметнулась над головой девушки. В следующий миг длинный тонкий каблук вонзился в горло мужчины, вошёл прямо под кадыком и пробил трахею. Брызги попали на лицо и шею Виктории. Мужчина издал звук хлюпающего засорившегося водопровода, и из его рта хлынула кровь, казавшаяся отвратительно чёрной. Из последних сил он пытался зажать свою рану руками, но кровь с невероятной силой сочилась сквозь пальцы. А Виктория изучала ужас, заледеневший в его глазах, в последних секундах сознания устремлённых на незнакомку. Ещё несколько задыхающихся хрипов, и мужчина умер, завалившись на руль.</p><p>Виктория убила этого человека, потому что подумала, что он мог быть чьим-нибудь Нэйтоном Айрисом, а значит – теперь она спасла ещё кого-то. И никто об этом снова не узнает. Она представляла, будто она рыцарь, действующий в ночи и не просящий взамен никакой награды. Думая об этом, Виктория двинулась дальше по дороге, словно ничего не произошло, но в руке, всё ещё плотно сжимающей окровавленную туфлю, появилась тяготящая усталость. Мышцы заныли, будто перетянутые струнами. Звон в голове прекратился, и вдруг стало так тихо, словно на кладбище после заупокойной мессы.</p><p>Свет фар от «Форда Бронко» остался позади. Пройдя ещё несколько шагов, Виктория нашла глазами большой камень у обочины и присела на него, дав истоптавшимся босым ногам отдохнуть. В её сумочке где-то были влажные салфетки. С их помощью она избавилась от кровавых пятен на коже и почистила туфлю. Теперь она выглядела совсем как новенькая, и даже если бы её можно было снова поставить на витрину магазина и продать, никто бы и не догадался, что этим каблуком вскрыли чьё-то горло.</p><p>Воздух, казалось, стал чуть свежее, словно где-то недалеко находилась река или озеро. Виктория сделала глубокий вдох. Всё хорошо, она в безопасности, никто не причинит ей вреда. Достав сотовый телефон из сумочки, она набрала номер. Её руки даже не тряслись, в отличие от прошлого раза. На душе было лишь слегка тревожно, но в основном – спокойствие, как после нескольких часов медитации. Виктория приложила трубку к уху и произнесла, едва повышая голос, словно опасаясь, что деревья услышат её:</p><p>– Альберт. Забери меня.</p><p>* * *</p><p>– Умоляю, пожалуйста, пощадите! Прошу Вас, мистер Пингвин, не надо!</p><p>Сдавленные мольбы о пощаде взмывали ввысь к клочку неба, видневшемуся между крышами соседних зданий. Слёзные спазматические крики растворялись в шуме городской суеты и старческом громыхании потрёпанных временем вентиляционных коробок на каменных стенах. В переулке на заднем дворе элитного клуба «Айсберг Лаунж» сегодня, как и во многие другие дни, проливалась кровь «неверного». Почти каждый день здесь кто-нибудь умирал или калечился, совершенно случайно, разумеется. Например, неосторожно напоровшись на нож или собственноручно выпустив себе пулю в лоб при неосторожном обращении с оружием. Такой вот «несчастливый» переулок.</p><p>– Где мои деньги? – голос Пингвина прозвучал акцентированно мягко, когда он согнулся над своими коленями и наклонился к сидящему перед ним на коленях мужчине.</p><p>– Прошу Вас, я ни в чём не виноват...</p><p>– <em>Где мои деньги?!</em></p><p>Длинный тёмно-фиолетовый зонтик с жалобным треском ударился о плечо склонившегося перед курносым коротышкой бедолаги. Освальд нанёс ему ещё пару ударов зонтом по спине и голове, прежде чем истекающий кровью мужчина упал на землю и свернулся в позу эмбриона, защищая голову руками и истошно скуля.</p><p>Несколько подручных наёмников Кобблпота стояли за его спиной и наслаждались зрелищем. Не премьера, конечно, но каждый раз просто дух захватывало! Особенно восторженным выглядел Виктор Зсасз, чьи широко распахнутые тёмные глаза на бледном лице искрились безумным любопытством: как же босс в этот раз убьёт очередного подставившего его недоумка? Забьёт до смерти, как одного из своих информаторов три дня назад, или же воспользуется пистолетом, как в расправе над должником на прошлой неделе? Зсасза просто трясло в нетерпении: вот бы Пингвин поручил это убийство ему.</p><p>Ещё полминуты Освальд позволял своему гневу управлять им: он зверски избивал стонущего под ним мужчину так, словно перед ним лежал не человек, а кусок баранины, из которой нужно сделать нежную отбивную. Прекратить его вынудил лишь треснувший напополам зонтик. Освальд отбросил его в сторону, выпрямился, тяжело выпуская пары сбившегося дыхания сквозь скрежещущие зубы, и подозвал к себе Виктора. Тот уже было обрадовался подвернувшейся возможности «открыть» свой новый день свеженьким трупом, но Освальд демонстративно изогнул руку с раскрытой ладонью, требуя дать ему оружие. Ну, подумал Виктор, сдерживая агрессивную досаду, хотя бы выбрать способ казни позволили именно ему.</p><p>– Я всё верну, честно, я обещаю, – взмолился избитый мужчина, чьё сине-красное лицо стало похоже на пропущенный через мясорубку фарш. – Я всё отработаю. Только прошу Вас, мистер Пингвин, не убивайте. У меня семья.</p><p>– А у меня бизнес.</p><p>И лихой выстрел из пистолета разогнал всех бродячих котов и воронов в радиусе всего квартала. Никто не закричал, не прибежал, не вызвал полицию. Ведь это был Готэм – город, живущий под аккомпанемент выстрелов.</p><p>– Не хотите перекусить, босс? – спросил Зсасз, наблюдая за тем, как двое других подручных Освальда волочат труп с простреленной головой со двора, оставляя яркий красный след.</p><p>– С радостью, Виктор, – улыбнулся Ози. Его снова посетило умиротворение в тот момент, как только курок оказался спущен.</p><p>Однако, как выяснилось, полиция, которую никто не позвал, как раз была на подлёте. Прямо, что говорится, за спиной.</p><p>В двери чёрного хода «Айсберг Лаунж» вдруг вылетел мистер Пенн, испуганно лопочущий будто бы наперебой самому себе:</p><p>– Мистер Кобблпот, я тут не при чём, я сказал им, что Вы сейчас очень заняты, но они меня не послушали. Они пробились через охрану, у них там целый взвод...</p><p>Низенького мужчину оттолкнула в сторону чья-то грубая рука. Не успел Освальд сформулировать самые необходимые вопросы для незваных гостей, как к нему навстречу вылетели двое знакомых ему детективов. И, судя по их чрезмерно серьёзному виду, достопочтенные господа служители закона прибыли к верховному гангстеру Готэма явно не с дружеским визитом. Тем не менее, Освальд, как любой радушный хозяин, раскинул перед ними свои объятия.</p><p>– Джим, мой старый друг! – воскликнул он, пока его губы складывались в приветственную улыбку. – Ты бы предупредил, что придёшь, я бы не устраивал беспорядки и встретил тебя в подобающем виде. Чем обязан чести лицезреть твоё вечно хмурое лицо?</p><p>А старый друг ему и отвечает холодным, как сама сталь, по-командирски повышенным голосом:</p><p>– Освальд Кобблпот, Вы задержаны по подозрению в убийстве Нэйтона Айриса. У Вас есть право хранить молчание. Всё, что Вы скажете, может быть использовано против Вас в суде, – и накидывает на руки ничего не понимающего Освальда «металлические браслеты».</p><p>– Так что не побрезгай воспользоваться этим правом, горлопан, – сказал Харви Буллок, окольцовывая наручниками и руки Виктора Зсасза, чья бровь в неподдельном удивлении высоко взметнулась при взгляде на наручники.</p><p>Но к совету Освальд не прислушался и тут же разразился негодующими воплями, требуя немедленно объяснить ему, «какого чёрта тут происходит». Двое его телохранителей, что, к счастью, успели спрятать труп до прихода полицейских, не позволили себе рискнуть и связаться с копами, так что безучастно стояли в стороне и смотрели, как их босса силком пропихивают в двери.</p><p>Скрутив под руки Кобблпота и Зсасза, детективы Гордон и Буллок выволокли их из клуба под непрекращающийся шквал возмущений Пингвина и сунули на задние сидения полицейской машины (что стоило Гордону огромных усилий, ибо Освальд до последнего сопротивлялся и чуть ли не зубами вгрызался в его руки). С помощью рации Гордон дал отбой ударному отряду. Крепость Пингвина можно было взять лишь штурмом, и Джим знал это, поэтому предусмотрел исход, в котором громилы Освальда не пропустят его внутрь.</p><p>Под вой красной сирены полицейский автомобиль вычертил перед порогом «Айсберг Лаунж» две чёрные полосы и умчался прочь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Глава 22. «Когда наступит утро, и ветер нам споёт...»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утром Виктория проснулась со стойким ощущением того, что события минувшего вечера привиделись ей в одном из очередных жутких снов, что будят её по ночам уже не первую неделю. Никаких посторонних чувств она не испытывала. Не было ни ужаса, ни сожалений, что обрушились в то утро после её первого убийства. В этот раз всё было иначе: как наутро после сумасшедшего кутежа, когда стыд за совершённые глупости лишь слегка покусывает за пятки, а память ласково гладит по голове и обещает избавить от всех неудобных воспоминаний. И ты веришь, забываешь, со временем возвращаясь и уже сомневаясь в реальности того, от чего давно убежал. Тот свет фар в чернеющей ночной мгле и жар раскрывшегося под рукой хлюпающего горла – всё это лишь зарисовка сознания под давлением негативных эмоций, так думала сонная Виктория. Пока в доме не раздался телефонный звонок. Звонил Джим Гордон.</p><p>Не самое лучшее утро, чтобы оказаться в ДПГС. Особенно с приглашением послушать, что же такого интересного вновь нашёл «великий сыщик» по делу об убийстве её мужа. Голос детектива по телефону звучал возбуждённо и слегка взволнованно, как перед свиданием, которое должно закончиться предложением руки и сердца. Ах, какое же это было удовольствие – наблюдать за тем, как Джеймс Гордон бегает вокруг неё, точно собачонка, и с пеной у рта ищет «кость», которую коварная девушка прячет в кармане. Каждый его новый подозреваемый, каждая новая теория, улика, наводка – не более чем комедийные акты в пьесе Виктории Кейн, которой она себя развлекала. Но развлечения часто бывают опасными. Иногда даже слишком опасными...</p><p>Сквозь марево дрожащих в голове мыслей Виктория почувствовала терпкий запах кофеина и ласкающий горячий пар. Джим Гордон протягивал ей одноразовый стаканчик, наполненный кофе.</p><p>– Простите, что потревожил в такую рань, – извинился детектив. – Возьмите кофе. Поможет взбодриться.</p><p>Виктория поблагодарила его и взяла предложенный ей напиток. Кофе был горький и без сахара, что Виктория не жаловала, поэтому после первого глотка решила, что будет просто держать стаканчик в руках для вида.</p><p>Иногда при встрече с Гордоном, как и сейчас, она подолгу рассматривала его, не только наружность, но и саму его личность, проводила скрытый психоанализ. «Капитан-дотошность», как назвала его Селина, и «великий Шерлок Гордон», со слов Джерома, – он и впрямь был человеком, рождённым для своей работы. Призвание «коп» было выжжено на его лбу огненной отметиной, словно проклятие, пожирающее его всю жизнь. И вот теперь, смотря на него в очередной раз, Виктория вдруг по-настоящему ощутила тот ужас, который наверняка рано или поздно охватывает каждого преступника: «А вдруг он меня поймает?»</p><p>Джим бы вежливо поинтересовался у девушки её делами, спросил бы про самочувствие после нападения Крэстона, рассказал бы о том, что теперь её обидчик заперт в психлечебнице, но этим утром на любезности не было времени. На повестке дня было кое-что, не требующее отлагательств.</p><p>– Мы наконец-то нашли орудие убийства, – сообщил детектив, ведя девушку за собой по мрачному коридору полицейского участка. Однако, подумала Виктория, не такому мрачному, как каменные лабиринты Аркхема. – Судебная экспертиза подтвердила, что размер ранений совпадает с параметрами ножа, найденного около дома Айриса.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что вспоминать о Селине теперь было болезненно, Виктория мысленно обратилась к тому, что Кайл сказала ей в тот день, когда в доме Айрисов зацвела долгожданна роза, и поняла, что Кошка была права: копы и впрямь не блещут умом, раз им потребовалось больше трёх недель, чтобы найти нож, лежащий прямо у них под носом.</p><p>«Сдаёшь позиции, Джимбо? Так себе великий сыщик».</p><p>– И, разумеется, по отпечаткам пальцев Вы выяснили, кому принадлежит этот нож, – сделала вывод Виктория.</p><p>– Нет. Тот, кто пользовался этим ножом, работает профессионально и не оставляет отпечатков. Но полиции не составило труда догадаться, чей он. На ноже присутствует характерная гравировка с буквой «Z».</p><p>– И что же значит эта «Z»?</p><p>Пришли. Гордон по-джентельменски открыл перед девушкой дверь и пригласил её внутрь маленькой тёмной комнаты, в которой было совершенно пусто. Свет сюда проникал только из-за стекла, ведущего в соседнее помещение – комнату допросов. И там, за стеклом, в белом едком свете люминесцентных ламп за столом сидел мужчина, обвинённый в убийстве мэра.</p><p>– Виктор Зсасз, – ответил Джим на вопрос мисс Кейн.</p><p>Лысый мужчина без бровей и ресниц с неестественно белой кожей, как и в их самую первую встречу, вызвал у Виктории табун мурашек по коже, стоило ей лишь взглянуть на него. Даже прикованным наручниками к столу этот парень, одетый в чёрные одежды и опоясанный с ног до головы ремнями с кобурами,  выглядел до безумия опасным. Нет, так он выглядел даже опаснее, чем прежде. Его широко распахнутые глаза с негодующим удивлением изучали перекатывающуюся под кольцом цепочку наручников.  Затем Виктор поднял голову, словно каким-то сверхъестественным шестым чувством засёк посторонний взгляд в его сторону, и впился взглядом в Викторию, как и в ту ночь, когда она проснулась в кабинете Пингвина. Но Виктор не мог увидеть её сквозь полупрозрачное зеркало, однако точно знал, что кто-то смотрит на него с той стороны.</p><p>«Да я просто чертовски везучая! – подумала Виктория с иронией. – Из всех жутких парней этого города хозяином ножа оказался <em>самый</em> жуткий». В этот момент она невольно осознала, насколько тесен их город.</p><p>– Вы знакомы с этим человеком? – спросил Джим, поравнявшись со стоящей напротив стекла Викторией. Он внимательно смотрел в её застывшую эмоцию на лице, будто пытался за что-то зацепиться.</p><p>– Нет. Да. То есть... – Виктория привела чувства в порядок. Держать себя в руках! И не врать без причины! – Я видела его однажды, когда отдыхала в клубе «Айсберг Лаунж».</p><p>И вдруг Виктория внутренне содрогнулась: «Знала ли Селина, кому принадлежал нож? Она знала человека, у которого его украла, и было ли ей известно, что это человек Пингвина? Она случайно дала ей тогда нож Виктора Зсасза или же умышленно?»</p><p>– Так это он убил Нэйтона? – спросила Кейн.</p><p>Но вместо ответа Гордон издал лишь затяжной вздох и обратился взглядом к зеркалу Гезелла, транслирующему гипнотически жуткий вид Виктора Зсасза.</p><p>Открывшаяся дверь комнаты дознания впустила из коридора шум вентиляционных отдушин и пролила на пол каплю янтарно-чёрного света из коридора. В помещение вошёл Харви Буллок, и теперь Виктория и Джеймс должны были стать свидетелями допроса подозреваемого, чтобы получить ответ на один и тот же вопрос, что съедал их обоих.</p><p>– Знаешь, что я ненавижу больше всего, Зсасз? – заговорил упитанный небритый детектив, выдвигая стул из-за стола и присаживаясь напротив арестанта. – Утренние допросы, перед которыми мне не дали позавтракать. Так что, давай ты будешь паинькой, быстренько всё мне выложишь, и я со спокойной душой пойду и проглочу свой полный холестерина холостяцкий сэндвич, лады?</p><p>Глаза Виктора внимательно впились в Буллока, словно он видел этого мужчину впервые в жизни. Выражение его поразительно гладкого и ничем не тронутого лица менялось колоссально быстро, а потому – почти незаметно. Его надбровные дуги приподнялись, а губы сжались плотной тонкой линией.</p><p>– А мне предложат чашечку эспрессо? – спросил Зсасз, словно бы сидел в кафе. Несмотря на дружелюбный тон, вид у него был угрожающий, словно, не угости его эсперессо, и этот парень перережет глотки всему участку.</p><p>– А чашечку срока за убийство тебе не предложить, умник?! – вспылил Харви, стукнув ладонями по столу. Ни одна мышца лица Виктора не дрогнула, лишь бездонно тёмные карие глаза выкатились ещё больше. – Живо признавайся, на кой чёрт тебе или твоему доморощенному боссу потребовалось вальнуть мэра!</p><p>– Подождите, какого именно мэра?</p><p>– Того самого, которого ты разделал этим ножом, – Харви выложил на стол прозрачный пакет с надписью «улика», в котором поблёскивал нож с гравировкой.</p><p>Наклонив голову влево, Виктор состроил задумчивую гримасу и несколько секунд разглядывал содержимое пакета, пока вдруг не сказал:</p><p>– Спасибо, что нашли мою вещицу. Единственный нож с гравировкой, подарок моей любимой бабули.</p><p>– А бабуля в курсе, что внучок её подарочком рёбра людям пересчитывает?</p><p>– Надеюсь, ты сохранишь в тайне мой маленький секретик, Буллок?</p><p>– Не беси меня, уродец, – процедил сквозь зубы мужчина в шляпе, угрожающе покрутив одетым в полиэтилен ножом у носа упрямого наёмника. – Либо ты начинаешь рассказывать, как убил Айриса, либо я прямо сейчас выключу камеры и покажу тебе, какой сногсшибательный приёмчик выучил на днях. Поверь, в восторге будешь.</p><p>Не то, чтобы Виктор Зсасз – профессиональный, можно сказать, дипломированный, убийца с самыми высокими квалификациями – испугался угроз старого расхлябанного копа, которого, если захочет, сможет перекинуть через этот стол даже будучи в наручниках, но этот обросший завсегдатай ларьков с хот-догами становился всё скучнее и невыносимее с каждой секундой. Виктор устал сидеть здесь, прикованный к столу совершенно ни за что, поэтому заговорил по делу:</p><p>– Рассказываю. Нож я потерял примерно месяц назад, ещё до дня выборов. Помню, как в последний раз разрезал им ароматную пепперони, и как сыр налипал на лезвие, что потом приходилось всё это слизывать с ножа. Не могу поверить, что кто-то после этого использовал его таким гнусным образом, – лицо Виктора стало наигранно ужасающимся. Харви закатил глаза.</p><p>– Откуда мне знать, что ты прямо сейчас не вешаешь мне лапшу на уши?</p><p>– Ты же знаешь, Буллок, что я порядочный гражданин и не убиваю людей просто так. Это лишь работа, мне ведь надо на что-то кушать. Хочешь – верь, хочешь – нет, а Айриса мне никто не заказывал.</p><p>– Не заказ, нет, – приказ. И поступил он тебе от твоего непосредственного «пернатого» начальника. Ты же цепной пёс Кобблпота и делаешь всё, что он тебе скажет.</p><p>– Прошу тебя, Харви, выбирай слова очень осторожно, – нарочито сдержанно произнёс Виктор. Его челюсть и мышцы шеи напряглись от едва контролируемой звериной ярости, и голос прозвучал так, будто его сдавили. – Освальд не приказывал мне убить Нэйтона Айриса. И у меня самого не было личных убеждений против него. Я не знаю, кто убил его. Судя по всему, тот, к кому в руки попал мой нож. Так что, снимайте отпечатки, или что вы там обычно делаете.</p><p>– Нож чист. На нём не то, что бы посторонних отпечатков нет, даже отпечатков его владельца.</p><p>– Это явно не мои проблемы, детектив, – оскалился Виктор, медленно откинувшись на спинку стула.</p><p>– Зсасз, – произнёс Харви, вытянув указательный палец по направлению к подозреваемому и застыв так, словно в ожидании какого-то озарения. Ничего внятного для ответа у него не находилось, и детектива это раздражало. – Заткнись.</p><p>– Так мне говорить или заткнуться? Буллок, ты уж определись.</p><p>– Я думаю. И будь я проклят, если понимаю, что происходит с этим чёртовым делом.</p><p>– Так позови Гордона. Это же вроде он в вашем дуэте башковитый.</p><p>В то время, когда после этого детектив Буллок принялся срываться на Зсасза трёхэтажным матом, словно это должно было помочь закрыть осточертевшее дело Айриса, Гордон по ту сторону зеркала пытливо анализировал услышанное. Картинка теперь не то что бы не складывалась – она смешалась в сотнях других картинок. Перед Джимом лежала большая головоломка, паззл, который он собирал лишь до половины, затем на секунду отвлекался, и вот собранная часть картинки сломана, и ему вновь приходится подбирать соответствующие грани деталей.</p><p>А она стояла рядом – та, что облачилась в добрую помощницу, но та, что украдкой тянет руку и рушит все его старания, путает местами детали, прячет их одну за другой, стоит ему отвернуться лишь на миг. Она стояла рядом и была молчалива в своём задумчивом взгляде на Виктора Зсасза – ещё один кусочек вновь собирающегося паззла.</p><p>– Виктор Зсасз работает на Освальда Кобблпота, «Пингвина», – объяснил Джим, полагая, что Вик могла не понять, о чём говорят Харви и Виктор. – Что насчёт него? Вы встречались с ним раньше?</p><p>– Конечно, – ответила Виктория. – Нас познакомил Нэйтон год назад на приёме мэра, когда эту должность занимал мистер Кобблпот.</p><p>– А Нэйтон Айрис был одним из его заместителей, – вспомнил детектив. – Какие у них были отношения в тот период?</p><p>– Насколько мне позволяет судить моя сторонняя осведомлённость, весьма доверительные. Так мне, по крайней мере, говорил муж. Он никогда не отзывался плохо о мистере Кобблпоте. Но одному лишь Богу известно, что на самом деле могло быть между ними.</p><p>– Нет, Бог тут явно не единственный свидетель, – Джим обернулся к ней, встал в полный рост, расправив плечи и уверенно задрав подбородок, и ухмыльнулся. – Роберт Крэстон. Он работал с Вашим мужем довольно долго и был близок к его делам в мэрии. Думаю, если Пингвин и вправду имеет мотив, то на него нас выведут только показания Крэстона.</p><p>От упоминания этой фамилии у Виктории перед глазами всё пошло рябью. Показания Крэстона? Он что, шутит?! Собрался положиться на слова человека, признанного невменяемым? Виктория сделала глубокий вдох, переполнив им груд и не дав ему пробиться через глотку. Где-то под лопатками у неё защекотало смешанное со злостью чувство страха. Но она старательно показывала Гордону улыбку, обманом кричащую: «О, я так благодарна Вам, детектив, за Ваши старания».</p><p>Вопрос больше не мог откладываться в долгий ящик. Виктория могла сколько угодно стыдиться показываться на глаза Джерому, но её потребность в безопасности была куда важнее чувства собственной важности. Роберт Крэстон стал помехой. Помехи принято устранять.</p><p>– Джи-и-и-и-им! – из коридора раздался раздосадованный вой.</p><p>Виктория невольно вздрогнула, когда в двери крохотного помещения, в котором они с Гордоном наблюдали за допросом и параллельно вели свой, вломился закованный в наручники Освальд Кобблпот. Его левый глаз нервно дёргался, лоб блестел испариной, а чёрный гребень волос был взлохмачен больше обычного, будто бы повинуясь настроению Освальда. Следом за ним в комнате появилась пара офицеров, попытавшихся схватить его под руки. Но Пингвин «клюнул» их, и те самопроизвольно отскочили.</p><p>– Я требую, чтобы ты немедленно освободил меня! – вопил на весь участок Кобблпот, норовя вот-вот взорваться и залить всё это место своим гневом.</p><p>– Как только буду уверен в том, что к делу Айриса ты никакого отношения не имеешь. А пока – сбавь громкость, – ответил Джим, нахмурившись. – Поверь, в участке полно тех, кто точит на тебя зуб и будет не против лично заставить тебя заткнуться. Стоит мне лишь на мгновение оставить тебя без присмотра...</p><p>Слова, что Джим говорил ему после «сбавь громкость», Освальд уже не слышал. Всё его внимание вдруг оказалось приковано к девушке, прятавшейся за спиной детектива, и девушка эта выглядела растерянной, слегка напуганной, совершенно ни к чему не причастной. Виктория совсем не хотела сейчас с ним говорить, ведь ситуация, в которую они все попали, складывалась весьма неприятная.</p><p>– Мисс Кейн! – волоча за собой правую ногу, Освальд бросился к девушке, словно она была его последней надеждой. – Скажите ему, скажите, что я не убивал Вашего мужа.</p><p>– Откуда мне знать, что и вправду не убивали? – Виктория отшатнулась от него, наполнив свой вид испугом и подозрительностью. – Вы ведь преступник, мистер Кобблпот. Таким, как Вы, порой и причина не нужна, чтобы убить человека. Почему я должна быть уверена?</p><p>Озверелый шок Освальда умножился, захватил все его движения, все задрожавшие мышцы лица. Рот его открылся, а глаза выпучились в оскорблённой гримасе. Мужчине не хватало дыхания, чтобы сглотнуть подступившие нервозность и смятение. И тогда он, ускользнув из зоны досягаемости трёх полицейских, в мгновение ока оказался прямо напротив Виктории. Он отобрал у неё всё личное пространство и уткнулся своим длинным острым носом в её лицо, выпуская воздух из раздувавшихся ноздрей. Не позволяя ей отстраниться, он крепко впился пальцами в её плечи, сам не подозревая, насколько сильно.</p><p>– Вот, значит, какова Ваша благодарность, дорогуша, за моё великодушие той ночью у меня в клубе? – почти задыхаясь, прошептал Освальд ей в лицо. – Я мог сдать тебя Айрису, но не стал. Так ты отдаёшь долги?</p><p>В тот миг глаза Освальда полыхали разочарованием и озлобленностью. Глаза, что заставили Викторию трепетать в настоящем, не наигранном ужасе. Но за ужасом следом нагрянули восхищение и любопытство. Казалось, что он в любую секунду вцепится зубами в её лицо, прожуёт откушенный кусок и проглотит, как настоящая хищная птица. Лишь в эту минуту, ощущая, как его ногти впиваются в её кожу даже сквозь ткань пиджака, а глаза смотрят так, словно лишь одного взмаха длинных густых ресниц будет достаточно, чтобы умертвить девушку, Виктория увидела в Освальде Кобблпоте фигуру своего кумира.</p><p>Нездоровый интерес вдруг завладел Викторией. Занятно, насколько ещё Оззи может оказаться хорош? Как он поведёт себя, когда, ложно обвинённый, окажется за решёткой? Чему он сможет научить её?</p><p>Полицейские оттащили Пингвина от несчастной свидетельницы, и Гордон заслонил её своей спиной. Но Освальд и не думал замолкать. Пока он жив, он ни за что не даст упрятать его в тюрьму, будь на то причина или нет.</p><p>– Ты явно поторопился с моим арестом, Джим, – Освальд вырывался, нервничал, скрежетал зубами, но всё же взывал к детективу. – Подумай сам, зачем мне убивать Айриса? Поставь себя на моё место, на место человека, удерживающего значительную часть власти в Готэме.</p><p>– Нет у тебя никакой власти, – парировал Гордон.</p><p>– Какой прок от мёртвого мэра, если дружить с ним куда полезнее для моих дел?!</p><p>– А может, ты потому его и убил, что Айрис не хотел вести с тобой никаких дел?! – Джим будто бы на какое-то едва уловимое мгновение сорвался с цепи: подлетел к Освальду и притянул его к себе за грудки, обдав его лицо рычанием. – В таком случае он стал бы для тебя проблемой, заняв пост мэра. Вот ты и решил его убрать.</p><p>– Не важно, какой проблемой Нэйтон Айрис мог стать для меня. Попробуй подумать, какой проблемой он уже являлся для человека, который жил с ним под одной крышей.</p><p>Многозначительный кивок был направлен в сторону Виктории Кейн. Джим обернулся к ней, взглянул, надеясь, что её вид (Джим не знал, что это должен быть за вид) убедит его не внимать словам Освальда. Но было слишком поздно, и ужас, плескающийся в глазах этой девушки, на миг показался Гордону лживым.</p><p>Он приказал коллегам увести задержанного и поместить в камеру временного заключения. Но, прежде чем брыкающегося, точно уж на сковородке, Освальда выволокли в коридор, и его неистовый крик растворился в посторонних шумах, он успел сказать:</p><p>– За день до убийства Айриса его жена была у меня в клубе. Она говорила странные вещи. Я невиновен, Джим, ты должен это понять, слышишь меня! Джим! Ты не можешь сбросить это на меня!</p><p>Гордон обернулся и нарушил застоявшуюся тишину в комнате. Виктория поймала на себе его взгляд, полный настороженной тревоги, подозрений и вопросов. Больше Джим, очевидно, не мог прятать своей подозрительности по отношению к мисс Кейн. Страх окатил её ледяной волной, но девушка умело смешала его с чувством ущемлённости и выдала колоссально оскорблённую гримасу. Джим всё ещё молчал, но слова из его головы, казалось, перебрались на стены и начали кричать. Вик ни секунды не сомневалась в формулировке его следующего вопроса.</p><p>В комнату ввалился обеспокоенный шумом Буллок и поинтересовался, почему на весь участок несёт «полоумным кудахтаньем» Кобблпота.</p><p>– О каких «странных вещах» идёт речь? – спросил Гордон Викторию, проигнорировав появление напарника и его вопросы.</p><p>– Если бы я только знала, детектив, – наполнив себя горечью до краёв, Виктория медленно закружила по комнате, мечась взглядом по полу. – Мистер Кобблпот говорит правду: я действительно была в тот день в его клубе. Но я совершенно не помню, как говорила с ним и уж тем более – о чём. В те дни я переживала трудный период и чувствовала себя очень плохо. В тот вечер я утопила свою печаль в алкоголе, поэтому не отдавала себе отчёт о том, что делаю и говорю. Он мог неправильно меня понять.</p><p>– Как только Кобблпот умерит свой пыл, мы послушаем, что он может рассказать об этом, – голос Гордона неожиданно зазвенел холодом.</p><p>– Прошу Вас, детектив Гордон, – Виктория бросилась к нему, взяла за руку и обрушила на него самый жалостливый взгляд, какой только может быть у задушенной страхом девушки. Её голос сбился в комок, точно промокший котёнок, и задрожал. – Прошу Вас, заставьте их признаться. Этот Виктор Зсасз... Я не верю, что он потерял свой нож. Он вас обманывает.</p><p>– Мы не упустим виновного. Ни за что, – отчеканил Джим. Он позволил себе накрыть своей ладонью руку девушки, но, тем не менее, его взгляд не утратил тяжести и мрачности.</p><p>– Конечно. Я верю Вам, – она улыбнулась ему.</p><p>«Думаешь, сможешь меня взять, Джим Гордон?! Думаешь, Пингвин и Крэстон скажут тебе что-то внятное? Ха! Ну, глянем. Плескайся дальше в луже неподтверждённых догадок. Посмотрим, сколько ещё тебе осталось копаться в этой грязи».</p><p>Виктория больше не ощущала землю под ногами. Она чувствовала себя несущейся прямо в ад на скором поезде. Помеха у неё была вовсе не одна – Роберт Крэстон, не две – Пингвин, и даже не три – Джим Гордон... <em>Все</em> были помехами на её пути, <em>все</em> желали загнать её в угол. Игра оказалась куда сложнее, чем она себе представляла. Победить в одиночку не выйдет.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Гордон и Буллок наблюдали за отдаляющейся по коридору спиной Виктории Кейн в задумчивом молчании. Они смотрели ей вслед, пока её стройная фигура не прошла сквозь чёрно-золотистое пыльное марево и не скрылась в дверях. А затем в тесном коридоре раздался голос Буллока:</p><p>– Не находишь всё это странным? Какой идиот станет выкидывать нож прямо на месте преступления? Убийца будто бы хотел, чтобы его поймали.</p><p>– Читаешь мои мысли, – вздохнул Джим, расцепив крест рук на груди и упёршись спиной в стену.</p><p>– Зсасз и это убийство... Хрень всё это собачья. Виктор Зсасз – гений своего дела. Каждое его убийство – огранённый алмаз, работа искусного ювелира. А у нас что? Двадцать шесть ножевых ранений, брошенный посреди дома труп и нож с палёной гравировкой в кустах под окнами.</p><p>– Ты прав, почерк не Зсасза. Я думал об этом. Всё это похоже на какой-то спектакль, на который мы явно ворвались без приглашения, – Джим потёр переносицу и зычно выдохнул через нос. – Только вот не могу поверить, что кто-то пытается подставить Пингвина.</p><p>– У этого гремлина полно врагов. Не удивлюсь, если прямо сейчас он наживает себе новых.</p><p>– Я чувствую, что мы близко к разгадке, Харви. Что-то мне подсказывает, что найденный нож вовсе не орудие нашего убийства, а лишь одна из декораций того самого спектакля, – Джеймс заговорил взволнованно, торопливо, словно боялся не поспевать за собственной мыслью. – Продолжай шерстить Кобблпота и Зсасза. Проверь их алиби на утро убийства, допроси Пингвина. А я возьмусь за Викторию Кейн. Уже два человека указали на неё, пора перестать игнорировать ещё одного подозреваемого. Она что-то скрывает, и я выясню, что именно.</p><p>– Эй, Джим, а как же завтрак? – крикнул Буллок вслед своему ускользающему по коридору напарнику.</p><p>– Потом, Харви, всё потом.</p><p>– Срань господня, да ты меня в могилу сведёшь! – выругался детектив под аккомпанемент своего урчащего желудка.</p><p>Выскочив в холл, Гордон тут же бросился к дежурному и запросил доступ в архивы ДПГС. Прежде всего, он собирался поднять биографию мисс Кейн и её родителей, выяснить общеизвестные подробности её жизни, узнать всё, чем жила и живёт эта вышедшая из богатой семьи девушка. Джима не покидало чувство, будто он ухватился за самую важную ниточку этого дела, и малейшее промедление будет стоить ему больших ошибок. Теперь у него не осталось ни единого сомнения: Виктория Кейн – милая рыжеволосая девушка, смотрящая на него с фотографии в базе данных, –  как-то замешана в убийстве собственного мужа.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Из распахнутых окон старого готического замка протрубили сигнализационные звонки. Переполошённые чёрные вороны вспорхнули над шпилями крыш и начали перекличку. Старое здание, словно перемещённое сюда, в Нерроуз, со страниц ужасных историй о заброшенных психбольницах, наполненных тварями из детских кошмаров, во всей своей мрачной величественности возвышалось на небольшом холме, подальше от городской застройки. Это место по-прежнему тонуло в зловещем тумане и эхе пылающего безумия. Но это место по-прежнему манило, как манит к себе сладость греха.</p><p>Горбатые чёрные ворота лечебницы Аркхем распахнулись перед бывшей сотрудницей, и только они с гулким лязгом закрылись за её спиной, она вновь почувствовала трепет, как когда пришла сюда в первый раз. Тогда она была всего лишь доктором Викторией Айрис, которой не находилось места нигде, даже в доме собственных родителей, и она искала убежище, что скроет в своих стенах её страх. Теперь всё по-другому, Виктория была в этом убеждена.</p><p>Но по-другому ли всё? Ведь она вновь переступила этот порог, чтобы избавиться от своих демонов. Замок Аркхем впитывал в себя её страх, забирал его себе, принимал, как дар. Но он же этот страх и множил. Так что произойдёт здесь сегодня? Виктория оставит свой страх в стенах Аркхема или же вынесет его обратно на своих плечах, утяжелённый в тысячу раз?</p><p>Встреча с Джеромом больше не могла терпеть отлагательства. Но профессору Хьюго Стрейнджу поначалу было плевать на причины визита бывшей сотрудницы в его лечебницу. Приняв Викторию у себя в кабинете, он, привычно брызжа ядовитой неестественной улыбочкой, отказал ей в свидании с одним из его проблемных пациентов. Виктория поинтересовалась причинами, но ничего внятного профессор ей не ответил – одни лишь неуместные размытые метафоры, вводящие в заблуждение. И тогда Виктория воспользовалась старым добрым проверенным методом – запугиванием. Деньги и влияние послужили ей отличными средствами давления. Виктория поклялась Стрейнджу сделать всё, чтобы он со свистом вылетел из кресла директора лечебницы как пробка из бутылки шампанского, если он прямо сейчас не прикажет охране приготовить помещение и привести туда Джерома Валеску. Несколько секунд после этого она лицезрела его дрожащее в ярости лицо, но в итоге получила то, что хотела. Фамилия Кейн открывала ей все двери. Ну, почти все, как выяснится потом.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что Виктория прекрасно знала коридоры лечебницы, Стрейндж всё равно приставил к ней сопровождающего охранника. Вик была уверена: он делает это специально, чтобы напомнить ей, что больше она здесь никто, лишь посторонняя нежелательная гостья, которой стоит поскорее убраться отсюда. Каким же мерзким всё ещё был этот лысый коротышка, напоминавший склизкого дождевого червя! Виктория так хотела выдавить его из его драгоценной лечебницы, из его любимой психиатрии, из самой его жизни. Она обязательно подумает о том, какой участи достоин Хьюго Стрейндж, если сегодня у неё всё получится.</p><p>Двигаясь за одетым в чёрную униформу мужчиной и наслаждаясь жуткими серенадами психбольницы, по которым так соскучилась, Виктория вспоминала, как ещё месяц назад носила белый халат. Заключённые вокруг с криками прыгали на стены своих камер, выли, стонали, рыдали, пели, хохотали, рычали, мычали, свистели. Самый настоящий зоопарк, переполненный разными зверями! Нет, подумала Виктория, всё не так, как в первый раз. Ведь в первый раз эти звуки казались ей жуткими, невыносимыми, психоделическими, но теперь – привычными и даже утешающими, точно нейролептики* в действии. Она пришла сюда спустя месяц с ощущениями, будто никуда и не уходила.</p><p>Какие-то голоса в этом облаке безумных звуков, отскакивающих от каменных стен, были смутно знакомы Виктории. Она почти не слушала их, занятая подготовкой своей речи для Джерома. Перебирая в голове нужные слова, Виктория пыталась придать им более аккуратную форму, сделать убедительными, но в то же время оставить непринуждёнными. Разговор предстоял тяжёлый, Вик это понимала. Джером наверняка займёт оборону и превратится в колючего ежа. Виктория хотела верить, что так будет лишь на первых минутах их разговора, но затем ей удастся достучаться до него. Ведь они всё ещё нужны друг другу.</p><p>И вдруг из бездонных глубин размышлений её вырвал знакомый басистый голос, прозвучавший из другого конца коридора:</p><p>– Пташка.</p><p>И сердце Виктории замерло, не достучав долю тактов. Она обернулась на голос. Маленькое окошко проливало в конец коридора болотно-зелёный бледный свет, и в этом свете Виктория увидела прилипшего лицом к металлическим прутьям решётки здоровяка Тони Дойера. Там находилась комната отдыха заключённых – помещение, в котором Виктория когда-то впервые встретила Джерома.</p><p>– Пташка. Пташка. Пташка, – повторял Тони по мере того, как на его губах растягивалась по-детски радостная улыбка. Он вцепился взглядом в девушку и не отпускал.</p><p>Казалось, этой странной кличкой её никто не называл уже целую вечность. Джером нарёк её Пташкой, и все заключённые с тех пор то и дело начинали надоедливо скандировать это слово при виде молодой рыжеволосой докторши. Виктория не могла позволить себе поддаться тёплым ностальгическим чувствам, не могла позволить себе вновь почувствовать себя ответственной за всех этих людей в полосатых униформах. Она больше не доктор, она больше не работает здесь, она больше не...</p><p>Зажмурив глаза и сжав кулаки, Виктория двинулась дальше. Её путь длился лишь три шага. А затем она развернулась и чуть ли не бегом направилась к комнате отдыха.</p><p>– Привет, Тони, – с любящей улыбкой она приветствовала высокого упитанного лысого парня. И тот так просиял, так обрадовался, точно маленький мальчик, долго ждущий маму и наконец-то её встретивший. – Как ты? Хорошо себя ведёшь? Никого не обижаешь?</p><p>– Я хороший, Тони хороший, – басил Дойер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, как выпрашивающий угощение цирковой медвежонок. – Наконец-то Пташка снова будет петь. Тони соскучился по Пташке. Тони выучил танец, чтобы танцевать вместе с Пташкой.</p><p>Теперь улыбка едва держалась на её губах и всё норовила соскользнуть, но Виктория так не хотела расстраивать Дойера, огорчать его словами о том, что она здесь вовсе не для того, чтобы снова петь им. А как было бы здорово! Кажется, в этот миг, когда душевно больной верзила с мозгами пятилетнего ребёнка смотрел на неё с такой искренней влюблённостью в глазах, Виктория на миг стала прежней, почувствовала приевшийся запах сырости и медикаментов, снова ощутила себя нужной.</p><p>Слова для ответа Тони она так и не нашла. А от поклонников уже не было отбоя.</p><p>– Долго мне своё печенье ждать?<br/>      Тебя только за смертью посылать!</p><p>По плечу здоровяка стучал пальцем заключённый «С-106» – Джервис Тетч в своей неизменной шляпе из газет, выполненной в технике папье-маше. Увидев, с кем разговаривает Тони Дойер, Джервис сию секунду обомлел, слова застряли у него в горле на полпути вдоха, и он с трудом смог даже произнести имя Виктории. И в конце концов, справившись с одолевшим его поражением, Тетч начал говорить привычными ему стихами с не совсем привычным настроением:</p><p>– О, ангел мой, тебя я снова созерцаю,<br/>   Огонь твоих волос, твой светлый лик, твой голос вновь внимаю.<br/>   Неужто это сон? Неужто мне проснуться вскоре суждено?<br/>   Ведь этой самой встречи я жаждал так давно.</p><p>Джервис подошёл вплотную к решётке и взял Викторию за руки, подняв их на уровне своей груди. Под пылающим взглядом его тёмно-карих глаз Виктория, искупанная в столь откровенных строках, вдруг почувствовала себя ужасно неловко, но... так приятно и важно. Вид Виктории будто бы открыл какую-то заслонку в голове Джервиса и выпустил на волю сумасшедшего поэта, который едва успевал наполнять лёгкие воздухом, прежде чем с его губ без остановки срывались новые лиры.</p><p>– Разлука с Вами, милая моя, смертельных мук сильнее!<br/>   Но вот Вы предо мною, и разум мой яснеет.<br/>   Вновь в царстве тьмы цветок прелестный распустился,<br/>   Чтоб я, сражённый, осознал, что заново в Цветок влюбился.</p><p>Несколько секунд потребовалось Виктории, чтобы отделаться от шока. Она так боялась, что Джервис за время её обескураженного молчания начнёт зачитывать новые стихи, но, кажется, он исчерпал лимит по выдаче рифмованных строк в одну минуту. Ему даже потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы перевести дыхание. Тетч будто вышел из какого-то транса, одного из тех, в которые он сам отправляет людей.</p><p>– Вы... специально выучили всё это к моему приходу, мистер Тетч? – спросила Виктория, сконфуженно поджимая губы и хлопая глазами.</p><p>– Ничего подобного, моя дорогая, – ответил Джервис, когда вновь почувствовал себя вернувшимся в строй. Он одухотворённо улыбался, не смея отвести взгляд от девушки. – Всё, что я только что изрёк, родилось здесь, перед Вами, в ту самую секунду, как только я увидел Вас.</p><p>– О, Джервис, – сквозь предательски растягивающуюся широкую улыбку проскочил польщённый смешок, и Виктория крепче сцепила их с Джервисом руки. Она была так рада увидеть его сегодня!</p><p>Отвадив Тони Дойера просьбой принести для доктора Айрис цветок, который стоит на столике у восточного окна (где на самом деле не было ни столика, ни цветка, а разбираться с расположением запада и востока Дойер будет до завтрашнего утра), Джервис забрал себе всё внимание девушки. Пусть и непривычно было говорить с ней через решётку, ведь Виктория приучила заключённых видеть её среди них, но ощущать её присутствие для Тетча было чем-то вроде сна наяву.</p><p>– Выглядите просто чудесно, – посыпал он комплиментами. – Я вижу в Ваших глазах небывалую уверенность, чувствую в Ваших руках власть. Даже Ваша прелестная улыбка выглядит иной, однако не менее чарующей, чем прежде. Я бы даже сказал, в ней появилось что-то пленительно новое. Что-то в Вас, определённо, переменилось. Любопытно.</p><p>– Кое-что действительно изменилось, это так. Но неизменной остаётся моя привязанность к этому месту, а точнее к людям, с которыми я здесь проводила время.</p><p>– Какое счастье, что Вы наконец-то к нам вернулись. Нам Вас так не хватало. <em>Мне</em> Вас очень не хватало. Наконец-то в Аркхеме снова будет светить солнце.</p><p>Её правая рука вновь угодила в его плен. Шляпник протянул её к своему лицу между холодным металлом решётки и поцеловал в выступающие костяшки пальцев, нежно и обходительно, словно обращался с бесценным хрусталём. Но ей в ответ пришлось ранить его трепетные чувства, как бы сильно она не старалась этого избежать.</p><p>– Боюсь, это не так, Джервис, – Виктория помрачнела, одёрнула руку. – Я не вернулась в Аркхем. Да и вряд ли главврач принял бы меня обратно, если бы я попыталась. Я пришла к Джерому. Мы нужны друг другу. Я должна сказать ему о том, что наконец-то освободилась. И я должна освободить и его.</p><p>– Что? Освободить?</p><p>Охранник, потерявший посетительницу больницы из виду, вернулся обратно по коридору, а увидев, что мисс Кейн общается с заключённым, да ещё и в такой опасной близости, он отчитал её за беспечность, а затем попросил немедленно проследовать за ним и больше не отставать. Вот и кончилось её маленькое незапланированное свидание с мистером Тетчем.</p><p>– Я была рада увидеться, Джервис, – она мило естественно улыбнулась, надеясь компенсировать всё, чем ей пришлось огорчить парня. – Жаль, что мы не выпьем чаю.</p><p>Выглядел Тетч сбитым с толку или же опечаленным резко оборванной беседой, но Вик не хотела, чтобы он смотрел на неё так во время прощания. Быть может, она больше никогда не встретится с ним. Возможно, это её последняя встреча с Джервисом Тетчем – милым, талантливо рифмующим свои слова парнем в самодельном цилиндре, каких она никогда в своей жизни не встречала.</p><p>Виктория расчувствовалась, и, не успев отдалиться от комнаты отдыха и на пару шагов, она вновь подошла к Джервису и подарила ему на прощание поцелуй в щёку. Мысленно она благодарила его за всё: за то, что был с ней добр, за то, что веселил её, и за то, что всегда позволял ей ускользать в руки Джерома, когда сам имел невообразимо сильное желание держать её в <em>своих</em> руках. Её глаза ещё раз улыбнулись заключённому «С-106», а затем она растворилась в цокоте каблуков в конце коридора.</p><p>От приятного прикосновения тёплых мягких губ к своему лицу Джервис мог в этот миг воспарить выше облаков. Но на земле его твёрдо удерживало эхо встревоживших его слов, тех самых, что Виктория произнесла перед приходом охранника. Тетч думал над ними и о том, что имела в виду доктор.</p><p>– Птичка крыльями взмахнёт,<br/>   Тихо ключик повернёт.<br/>   Но один лишь дикий зверь<br/>   Будет проходить в ту дверь, – бормотал Шляпник, перелистывая свои догадки.</p><p>И вдруг осознание накрыло его обрушившейся каменной стеной. Джервис охнул, прошептал в ужасе сам себе: «О, нет», – и со всех ног бросился прочь, огибая мешавшихся на пути качающихся полосатых зевак, словно где-то там, в глубине лечебницы разверзлось безумное чаепитие, на которое его не пригласили. Нужно спешить!</p><p>* * *</p><p>Чёрные коридоры лечебницы Аркхем частенько полнились исполненными в бреду песнями. Обычно заключённые пели бессвязно, внимая странным голосам в своей голове, которые вытаскивали из них наугад выбранные куплеты знакомых им песен. Они пели невпопад, устрашающе жутко или же жалко, стеснительно тихо или нахраписто громко. Но эта песня звучала иначе – она звучала умиротворённо, почти равнодушно. Положенные на вычеркнутую из реальности музыку строки тянулись гнусавым скрипучим, как плохо смазанная старая дверь, голосом в такт тяжёлым шагам и шарканью ног по полу. Исполнителя, хоть он и не сопротивлялся, волокли по коридору, пока он давал несанкционированный концерт, отголоски которого эхом катились во все уголки старой психбольницы.</p><p>– О, забери меня домой!<br/>   Я жду, когда проснётся солнце.<br/>   В заре кровавой засыпай,<br/>   В ней разум мой запёкся.<br/>   Забудь, о чём вчера мечтала.<br/>   Смотри, как с горизонта льётся свет.<br/>   Давай взлетим,<br/>   Чтоб завтра оказаться на первых полосах газет.</p><p>Когда Виктория услышала голос Джерома, медленно ползущий к ней по стенам снаружи, как огромный шипящий змей-василиск, она уже сидела в отведённой ей для встречи комнате. Не в той открытой, обнесённой металлической сеткой комнате, где на её памяти обычно проходили свидания заключённых с их гостями. В том помещении, если верить персоналу, недавно произошёл пожар. Не в самой комнате, нет – этажом ниже, но охватило и прилегающие локации. А виновником трагедии снова оказался он – тот, чья скука умасливалась лишь торжеством хаоса, террора и вакханалией безумия.</p><p>– Прошу, вези меня домой!<br/>   Вези и громко пой со мной.<br/>   Мы искупаемся в созвездии Стрельца.<br/>   По радио сказали,<br/>   Что мы с тобой пропали<br/>   В тех тёмных лабиринтах, у которых нет конца.</p><p>Охранник проехался резиновой дубинкой по лицу осточертевшего ему певца и открыл дверь комнаты. Второй втащил заключённого «И-146» внутрь. Но рыжеволосый парень с полным ртом крови считал, что просто обязан допеть песню. Ведь иначе, вся его постановка потерпит фиаско.</p><p>– Когда наступит утро, и ветер нам споёт,<br/>   Я расскажу тебе, что помощь не придёт.<br/>   И мир падёт.</p><p>Джерома Валеску усадили на стул и приковали наручниками к столу за руки и к стулу – за ноги, и в то мгновение Виктория вдруг подумала, что забыла в своём кабинете докторский халат. Нет, у неё больше нет халата, нет кабинета и права звать себя доктором. Но всё ещё есть он, этот сумасбродный парень, что сплюнул сгусток крови прямо на ботинок одному из охранников с неискренним «Упс» и сию минуту огрёб за это новую гематому на своём и без того расписном лице. Обычно после этого стены сотрясал заразительный параноидальный смех. Но не сегодня.</p><p>– Довольно. Оставьте нас наедине, – в приказном порядке бросила Виктория охранникам в важной позе, словно бы уже была королевой Готэма.</p><p>– Профессор Стрейндж обязал нас находиться внутри, так как в этом помещении не установлены камеры, – оповестил один из представителей службы безопасности Аркхема.</p><p>– Мы подчиняемся его приказам. Не приказам бывших полоумных докторш, – нагрубил второй.</p><p>Виктория устало закатила глаза. Ну до чего же невоспитанные господа! Не хотелось бы ей прибегать к тому, что пришло ей на ум, но это был самый действенный метод убеждения, но что куда важнее – единственный в данной ситуации. Шумно вздохнув, богатая мисс Кейн вынула из своей сумочки кошелёк, а оттуда – пару серо-зелёных купюр.</p><p>– Вот, чему вы на самом деле подчиняетесь, – сказала она, встав из-за стола и сунув по одной купюре в нагрудный карман форменной куртки каждому из этих неотёсанных ублюдков, посмевших хамить женщине. И, похлопав одного из них по груди, наигранно улыбнулась. – Берите и за дверь, мальчики.</p><p>И господа и впрямь поступились принципами, за которые мгновение назад так показательно цеплялись. Деньги в этом городе творили невероятное! Быть может, когда-нибудь в будущем именно они помогут спасти Готэм, когда один смелый человек найдёт им достойное применение. Тогда люди перестанут убивать друг друга, перестанут лгать, сходить с ума, и туман рассеется над Готэмом. Туман наконец-то рассеется.</p><p>Охранники удалились из комнаты под удивлённое «Вау» Джерома и его слабые аплодисменты, а Виктория, не в силах отвести глаз от своего бывшего пациента, вновь опустилась на свой стул.</p><p>Взаимным молчанием они оба удерживали строгую тишину, словно именно за этим здесь и собрались. Этот миг наконец-то настал, Виктория решилась, сделала смелый шаг через свой стыд, и теперь вновь смотрит в усыпанное шрамами лицо, по которому так скучала, но совсем не может подобрать слов для начала. Казалось, их крайняя встреча – та самая ночь, сорвавшая их разумы с цепей – прошла только вчера, оставив на спине всё ещё ощутимые дорожки прикосновений горячих губ. Та ночь, во время которой у Виктории было всё, и после которой не осталось ничего, и являла собой причину, по которой Джером сейчас совершенно не выглядел благодарным за этот визит. В его тяжёлом взгляде затаился ожидаемый скепсис.</p><p>– Из-за тебя сегодня я остался без обеда, – так Джером решил начать этот долгожданный разговор, с претензии. – Вместо того чтобы распивать чаи со сладкими маковыми булочками в компании непринуждённых разговоров о свержении здравомыслия, я вынужден сидеть здесь и свиданиться с маленькой врушкой.</p><p>– Прости, – Вик улыбнулась. Она даже не придала значения смыслу его последних слов, ведь ничего в эту минуту не могло перевесить вес её нестерпимой радости от возможности снова говорить с Джеромом.</p><p>– За что, м? – он упёрся локтями в стол и чуть поддался вперёд, опустив голову на уровне плеч. – За то, что не вовремя заявилась? За то, что наряжалась аж целый месяц? Или за то, что пообещала помочь мне «спалить весь этот ёбанный город дотла», а сама упорхнула, получив желаемое?</p><p>Больше на её лице не было места улыбке, её выдавила стыдливость. Виктория думала, что готова к этому нападению, но её хиленькая защита оказалась пробита слишком просто.</p><p>– Чувствую себя брошенной семнадцатилетней школьницей. Скверненько так, знаешь ли, – Джером не хотел, чтобы его обида так заметно бросалась в глаза, но в этот миг решил: пускай краснеет, пускай осознаёт, что напортачила.</p><p>Наивно было полагать, что этот разговор будет протекать в духе встречи старых друзей под сладко льющиеся справления о делах и здоровье, признания вроде «я соскучился», жаркие объятия, улыбки, поцелуи... Всё это было не для этого места и не для этих людей. И вина за всё лежала лишь на Виктории, она признавала это, несмотря на недавно выросшую на голове корону. Лишь рядом с Джеромом она теряла вес, лишь он один мог сбить это несуразное сооружение с её головы.</p><p>Цепи привычно мешали. Они не просто сковывали движения Джерома, но не давали Виктории почувствовать его истинного настроения. И даже если его единственным желанием сейчас было навредить ей за то, как она поступила с ним, что ж, пускай. Виктория освободила его, как делала это уже много раз.</p><p>– Только так я привыкла говорить с тобой, – объяснила она, вернувшись на своё место. – Только так я могу быть уверена, что ты со мной искренен.</p><p>– Я-то? – вскинул рыжими бровями Джером, потирая запястья своих рук. – Я сама искренность. В отличие от некоторых.</p><p>– Джером, прошу тебя, – голос её стал твёрже, но лицо по-прежнему раскаивалось, взгляд пытался пробиться к тем чувствам, что Джером показал ей в ту ночь. – Мне действительно очень жаль. Я прекрасно понимаю, как всё это выглядит со стороны, но... Всё не так, как ты подумал. В тот момент, когда я сказала, что готова помочь тебе, я не лгала, я всем сердцем желала и всё ещё желаю быть с тобой. Это никогда не изменится. Но утром... Чёрт возьми, в то утро я была уверена: если не сбегу, больше не получу шанс услышать твой голос. Никогда. Это пугало меня больше всего, поэтому я нарушила обещание. Только лишь потому, что боялась никогда тебя больше не увидеть.</p><p>Правая рука Валески медленно опустилась вниз к правой ноге. Джером повис подбородком на столе, кряхтя, что-то старательно вытаскивая из-под штанины у лодыжки, что-то, что он запрятал подальше от шаловливых рук охранников. Виктория не боялась, что бы он там не задумал. Выскользнет сейчас из-под стола нож, блеснут ли заострённые кончики вилки, выпрыгнет ли ручка или ещё какая-нибудь вещица, которой при креативном подходе можно будет воспользоваться как средством угрозы жизни. Но, когда Джером выпрямился, на столе перед ним оказался всего лишь стик помады, той самой, что Виктория оставила ему месяц назад перед уходом.</p><p>– Знаешь, док. Мне совершенно... – он прикрыл один глаз, прищурился вторым, словно смотрел в прицел снайперской винтовки, и, воспользовавшись двумя пальцами как пусковой установкой, запустил помаду в девушку, – плевать. – Но Виктория, ловко поймавшая запущенный в неё стик, знала: он врёт, ей и самому себе. – Я не просил тебя оправдываться. Ты поступила некрасиво, и тебе с этим жить. У нас с тобой вечно так, ты заметила? Ты всё время куда-то бежишь в страхе, пытаешься от чего-то спрятаться, забиться в самый дальний угол, а я остаюсь здесь, чтобы ты в любой удобный момент прибежала обратно поплакаться в моё плечо. Как-то, знаешь, осточертело.</p><p>– Так, может, пришло время всё изменить?</p><p>Джером завис, сгорбившись над столом, упёршись взглядом в Викторию. Его глаза медленно сузились, а на губах растянулась каверзная ухмылка, сквозь которую вдруг начали обрывками срываться хрипящие смешки. Виктория почувствовала, как уголок её губ, поддаваясь какой-то неведомой силе, тоже дрожит.</p><p>Виктория повторила со стиком помады тот же трюк, что и Джером, и наконец-то перешла к самому деликатному вопросу своего визита:</p><p>– Мне нужна твоя помощь, Джером.</p><p>– О, ну ещё бы! – он так же поймал помаду. – Ты же без меня ничего сделать не можешь, – а затем вновь поставил перед собой и запустил обратно, словно они играли в какую-то увлекательную игру.</p><p>– Кое-что всё-таки смогла, – загадочно улыбнулась Виктория, и в лице её появилось что-то вроде гордости.</p><p>– Да ну, и что же? Грохнуть муженька? Не-а, не считается, дорогуша. Нож-то я тебе дал.</p><p>В этот раз Виктории не удалось перехватить выстрел стиком помады, и он упал на пол, стукнулся о камень, потеряв колпачок. Вик уставилась на Джерома, губы её сами собой приоткрылись, а по спине хлынула волна мурашек, как когда за шиворот вываливают ведро прессованного льда.</p><p>– Откуда?.. – на мгновение Викторию чуть сердечный приступ не подкосил, когда она подумала, что Стрейндж только что слышал это, сидя в своём кабинете, и уже набирает номер ДПГС. Но вовремя вспомнила, что камер здесь нет, и выдохнула. – С чего ты взял, что это я его убила?</p><p>– Ты мне сказала. Только что. Своими забегавшими глазками и побледневшим личиком. Хочешь, кое-что скажу? – и Джером зашептал нарочито громко, словно освещал секрет: – Я слышу, как дрожат твои коленки.</p><p>Всё, как и всегда: он читает её, как книгу, вдоль, поперёк, по диагонали, справа-налево и наоборот, между строк, между букв и вверх ногами. Как бы он эту книгу ни повернул, он всегда сможет прочесть, что написано на новой странице.</p><p>– Они не дрожат. Они трепещут, – заверила Виктория. – Наверное, я не должна была удивляться твоей осведомлённости. В конце концов, наша с тобой связь... Мне до сих пор кажется, будто бы ты был со мной в тот момент, когда я всадила этому ублюдку нож под рёбра, будто ты держал свои руки поверх моих и направлял меня. Наверное, лишь благодаря тебе я смогла сделать то, что нужно было, не растерялась, не стала вновь убегать. Мои глаза наконец-то открылись, я вижу весь город, я вижу каждого его жителя так ясно, словно только родилась. И всё это ты, Джером, всё это ты.</p><p>Виктория вдруг решила, что может манипулировать им. Она знала, что больше всего нравится Джерому: похвала, признание, комплименты, вознесение. Сделай его главным героем своей истории, надели качествами ключевого персонажа, тогда он спрячет свои колючки, растает, ослабит бдительность, и воспользуйся им.</p><p>– На днях ваши полосатые ряды пополнились новеньким, – Вик приступила к самому вкусному, потёрла руки и сложила их напротив губ. – Его имя Роберт Крэстон. Он был...</p><p>– Какой-то юридической шишкой Айриса, я в курсе, – кивнул Джером. Он выглядел спокойным, сосредоточенным, словно дон мафии, выслушивающий предложения по сделке.</p><p>– А ещё его любовником, – и вот уже на этой фразе глаза Джерома округлились в непривычной для него эмоции искреннего удивления. Виктория не стала объяснять ему обстоятельства своей информированности, просто продолжила озвучивать суть. – Крэстон знает слишком много неудобных для меня деталей, и его слова дадут копам зацепки. Они уже начали меня подозревать. Не хочу, чтобы у них появились все основания копать под меня.</p><p>Одна из вытянутых на потолке ламп мигнула с характерным жужжащим звуком. Джером слушал Викторию, расплывшись щекой на упирающейся в стол руке, и хмурил лоб. Абсолютно невпечатлённый и незаинтересованный вид. Резко откинувшись на спинку стула, Валеска спросил:</p><p>– Допустим, несчастный парень Бобби Крэстон по нелепой случайности, ну, скажем, свалится в шахту лифта. Что дальше?</p><p> – А дальше только мы с тобой, Джером, – Кейн заговорщически зашептала, боясь, что охранники смогут услышать её. – Я устрою тебе побег из Аркхема, и ты поможешь мне избавиться от всех, кто пытается осквернить моё имя. Освальд Кобблпот, Джим Гордон...</p><p>– Стоп-стоп-стоп, полегче, Пташка, умерь аппетиты. Во-первых, – Джером поставил руку на локоть и вытянул указательный палец вверх, – я уже говорил тебе, что ещё не пришло время мне выпорхнуть из гнезда. Я сижу в психушке ровно до тех пор, пока мне это нужно. А во-вторых, – он вытянул второй палец, – будь осторожнее, обращаясь со мной, как со своей ручной собачонкой. Я ведь могу уж-ж-жасно разозлиться, – и глаза Джерома и впрямь стали бешеными, будто он едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не разорвать девушку на куски. – Ты открываешь свой ротик на кусок, который не сможешь проглотить, при этом совсем не понимая, что будешь делать, когда подавишься.</p><p>– Вот, почему мне нужен ты, Джером. Ты мне нужен! – Вик стремглав подалась вперёд. Взгляд её стал умоляющим. – Прошу тебя. Никто больше не сможет, никто, кроме тебя...</p><p>Но слова Джерома прозвучали холодно и, кажется, окончательно. И это был отказ:</p><p>– Я пас, детка. Мне хватает развлекаловки. С тех пор, как у меня больше нет личного мозгоправа, некому с пламенным рвением отстаивать мои права. Стрейндж то и дело тестирует на мне свои новые игрушки, колет всякой дрянью, творит, что вздумается. Так что я предпочту не давать ему поводов срываться на мне. А кроме того, – растянутые швы его губ поползли вверх по щекам, – мне жутко интересно, что же ты будешь делать, как выкарабкаешься из ситуации, как извернёшься, лишь бы не угодить в когтистые лапы нашего бравого правосудия. Ты сто-о-о-олько дел наворотила.</p><p>Долго мигающая лампа несколько минут устраивала светопреставление и наконец, громко щёлкнув, перегорела. На треть комната наполнилась мраком. Виктория чувствовала, будто готова была разрыдаться. Почему Джером так с ней обходится? Почему он даже не пытается понять её?</p><p>– Неужели... ты никогда не сможешь простить меня? – спросила Виктория, и тогда голос предал её, сорвался, ударился о горечь. Слёзы обожгли глаза, но не сорвались, удержались.</p><p>– Хм, надоело всё время тебя прощать, – важничал Джером. – Хочу хоть раз побыть плохим мальчиком.</p><p>Её последняя надежда на спасение, тот самый единственный человек, который, как она считала, способен понять и поддержать её, отвернулся так же, как и те люди, которых она звала друзьями. Здесь и сейчас Виктория Кейн проиграла, лишившись своего последнего аванпоста. Вот значит, как?..</p><p>Отодвинутый назад стул жалобно шаркнул по полу, когда девушка поднялась на ноги, забрала пальто и сумочку. Они обменялись с Джеромом безмолвными взглядами – попрощались. На этом, думала Виктория, их пути намерены разойтись, чтобы всегда идти параллельно друг другу, но никогда не пересечься. Она подняла с пола стик помады, оглядела его. Она хорошо помнила, как мило выглядело лицо Джерома с ярко красными губами, как он неумело красил и её губы в красный. Она поставила стик на стол, потому что больше не считала, что эта вещь принадлежит ей. И после этого она оказалась у двери.</p><p>Её пальцы почти коснулись ручки входной двери. Джером ждал щелчка и скрипа, но вместо этого по комнате расползались лишь звуки отягощённого печалью дыхания.</p><p>Нет, вдруг подумала Виктория, это неправильно, всё не должно быть так! Почему она так просто сдаётся, поддавшись глупой обиде, если прекрасно понимает поведение Джерома? Всё верно, она слишком долго изучала психологию людей, чтобы не заметить, что Джером на самом деле хочет ей помочь, но не может позволить себе согласиться так скоро. Есть что-то в его голове, что не позволяет ему при свете дня выходить из образа непредсказуемого, дерзкого, шебутного парня, который ни под чью дудку плясать не будет. Ведь именно это ей в нём и нравилось, именно это её и притягивало к нему.</p><p>Однажды она уже нашла ключик к его сердцу. Джером закрыл его на время, пока Виктория отсутствовала, но ведь теперь она снова рядом, и больше никогда его не отпустит. Заново открыть эту дверцу не составит труда.</p><p>Неожиданно для Джерома девушка вновь оказалась у стола и скинула свои вещи. Вик действовала быстро, решительно, прогнав все признаки мрачности. Что-то вдруг одухотворило её, дало новую надежду, стимул попробовать заново. Достаточно было Джерому увидеть, как она схватила стул и потащила его к двери, чтобы подпереть спинкой ручку, как ему всё стало ясно. Правда, придумать остроумную колкость он не успел: через пару секунд Виктория Кейн бойким движением ноги отодвинула стол и опустилась на колени между ног Джерома.</p><p>Её руки легли на внутренние стороны его бёдер и медленно поползли к паху, ласково, по-врачебному ощупывая, чтобы аккуратно поддеть пальцем пуговицу полосатых штанов. Не дав ей продолжить, Джером резко схватил её за лицо и обратил взглядом на себя. Она тихо пискнула, как напуганный щенок. В её глазах Джером надеялся отыскать что-то коварное, неискреннее, вероломное – что-то, что выдаст истинный мотив её странных и не совсем уместных действий. Но в шоколаде карих глаз плескалось лишь беспамятное обожание.</p><p>– Я так по тебе соскучилась, – прошептала Виктория. Она должна была сказать это ещё тогда, когда дверь закрылась за спинами охранников, но теперь была рада, что оставила эти признания для более удобного случая.</p><p>Почувствовав, что Джером ослабляет хватку, Виктория взяла его за правую руку, стянула белую перчатку и потёрлась щекой о его руку, как кошка, ластящаяся к вернувшемуся домой хозяину. Её губы несмелым маленьким поцелуем прислонились к указательному пальцу, а затем она почти полностью погрузила этот палец в рот, затем второй и третий.</p><p>Её язык приятно скользил по холмикам фаланг, смазывал их горячей слюной, и Джером вдруг почувствовал приятную дрожь, какую чувствовал месяц назад, держа эту девушку в своих руках. Ему нравилось то, что она делает, но он прекрасно понимал: она обосновалась между его ног явно не для того, чтобы просто облизывать пальцы. Скоро в её рту должно было оказаться кое-что другое.</p><p>Она раздражала его. Ах, как же её самоуверенность раздражала! Джером просто не мог поверить, что позволяет этой девчонке делать с собой подобное, вить из него верёвки. Но, кажется, это и была её особая сила, магическая способность, как у ведьм в сказках. Пора была сдаться.</p><p>Когда Виктория принялась расстёгивать его ширинку, Джером сунул одну руку в карман, вторую положил поверх занятых рук Виктории, на миг остановив её, и спросил:</p><p>– Значит, смерть Крэстона в обмен на... пару минут удовольствия?</p><p>– Я не обмениваюсь с тобой, Джером, не пытаюсь подкупить тебя. Даже если ты ещё раз прямо сейчас повторишь свой отказ, ещё раз подтвердишь, что не станешь выполнять мою просьбу, я не остановлюсь. – Её рука прошмыгнула в штаны Джерома и обхватила пальцами вставший столб горячего члена. Валеска сделал зычный вдох носом и чуть оскалился, не сводя глаз с Виктории, что с невинной жадностью смотрела на него в ответ. – Я знаю, что тебе нужно. Я поняла это в ту ночь, когда мы были вдвоём в моём кабинете. Не кровь, не убийства, не предсмертные крики. Любовь... Я покажу тебе, какой любви ты на самом деле заслуживаешь, Джером.</p><p>Она склонила голову, густые пряди вьющихся рыжих волос упали ей на лицо, и Виктория подарила своему любимому мужчине незабываемый минет. Она снова соврала ему, но сделала это, ни секунды не сомневаясь: он всё ей простит, закроет глаза на её маленькие глупости, позволит ей и дальше любить его. Ведь она Виктория Кейн. Ведь она его Пташка.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Как Джервис миновал все встретившиеся ему посты охраны, он и сам не понял. Он просто бежал со всех ног, держа в голове тревожную мысль, торопясь поделиться ею с другом. Эта необходимость кусала его за пятки, обжигала ступни, и парень мчался, порой забывая об осторожности в таком крайне опасном месте, как укомплектованная ушлым персоналом психлечебница. Коридоры, камеры, вылетающие ему навстречу охранники, санитары, все, как один вопящие и пытающиеся накинуть на него смирительную рубашку... Тетчу едва удалось выскользнуть из комнаты отдыха, не попав под зоркий надзор дежурного офицера, так что теперь он точно не попадётся.</p><p>Влетев в нужное крыло, Шляпник быстро сосчитал двери камер, нашёл нужную дверь и оглушительно постучал.</p><p>– Дорогой мой мистер Крейн,<br/>   Открывайте поскорей!<br/>   Нужно срочно принять меры.<br/>   Кажется, у нас проблемы.</p><p>Джервис долбил в металлическую дверь, как дятел по дереву, нещадно, учащённо, боясь любого промедления. Крейн не сразу открыл заслонку окошка, через которую персонал обычно просовывал в камеру еду, но, когда открыл, оттуда первым делом появилось не лицо (мешок) Джонатана, а клубы какого-то странно пахнущего зелёного дыма. Джервис зажал нос пальцами и принялся отмахиваться от сомнительного марева.</p><p>– Какого чёрта, Тетч? – пробухтел Пугало из-за двери. – Ты срываешь мне эксперимент.</p><p>– Наши опасения подтвердились, Джонатан. Мистер Валеска, наш с Вами дорогой друг, собирается сбежать отсюда с помощью доктора Айрис и предать наш любовно выхаживаемый план.</p><p>Спустя пару секунд тишины, дверь камеры Крейна слетела с петель и врезалась в противоположную камеру, разбудив спящую там женщину, которая сию минуту начала рыдать. Тетч едва успел отскочить в сторону. Окружённый зелёной дымкой своих странных экспериментов Пугало выполз из чёрной комнаты и согнулся над прибившимся к стене Джервисом.</p><p>– Что ты только что сказал? – раздался гневный рык из-под грязного мешка.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Нейролептики – психотропные препараты, подавляющие психическую нервную деятельность и способные устранять бред, галлюцинации, другие проявления психоза.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Глава 23. Почему предательство начинается на «п»?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Блики ранних солнечных лучей танцевали в гуще сонного сумрака на стёклах фоторамок, выставленных в ряд на комоде. Несколько рамок пустовали: недавно из них извлекли фотографии, но, надеясь на удачно подвернувшуюся замену, пока от них ещё не избавились. А с тех, что остались нетронутыми, смотрела хозяйка комнаты и этого огромного старого дома. На самом крайнем слева фото широко, точно пытаясь разорвать свой рот или же умудриться показать объективу камеры все свои зубы, улыбалась маленькая рыжеволосая девочка, смотревшая из-за большого именинного торта с шестью свечами на кремовой верхушке. На следующем фото, что стояло правее, этой девочке было одиннадцать, но взрослая серьёзность уже выписывала на её лице неровные тени. Здесь девочка, стоявшая за кухонной тумбой на стульчике, по локоть пачкала свои руки в муке, пока высокий, казавшейся даже огромным по сравнению с ней, мужчина учил маленькую госпожу Кейн тонкостям кулинарии. Две следующие фоторамки были пусты. Здесь когда-то красовались фото с родителями. А самая крайняя фотография, помещённая в позолоченную рамку с правого края комода, запечатлела счастливую выпускницу Готэмского медицинского университета в чёрной мантии, чёрной квадратной академической шапочке и с дипломом в руках, который она прижимала к своей груди, как нечто самое желанное в её жизни.</p><p>Именно эту последнюю фотографию Альберт почему-то разглядывал дольше, чем другие, когда избавил поверхность комода от пыли. Он взял фотографию выпускницы в руки, смотрел на неё, вспоминал день её выпуска, когда она, не успев взять в руки документ об образовании, уже жадно прикидывала варианты работы и искала вакансии психиатра. В тот день его малышка сказала ему, что посвятит свою жизнь помощи людским душам, а её белый халат станет символом веры в исцеление и даст Готэму новую надежду. Надежду вылезти из выгребной ямы безумия, как скажет Виктория годами позднее. Альберт помнил её энтузиазм, помнил, как пылали убеждённостью её глаза, словно это было вчера. А теперь она заставляет себя заниматься родительским бизнесом, который просто терпеть не могла. Что же произошло с его маленькой госпожой? Что же с ней такое произошло?</p><p>Сегодня было воскресенье – день, помеченный в мысленном расписании Альберта Блумфайлда словом «уборка». Проводив свою госпожу на работу, мужчина первым делом прибрался в кухне, затем – в гостиной и прочих комнатах на первом этаже. С блеском отстоял поместье в схватке с пылью, мусором и пятнами, как любила говорить Сара Кейн. Обычно после этого она присваивала ему воображаемую медаль, и, если бы все те награды за «битвы с грязью и пылью» были материальными и украшали грудь Альберта, как военные ордена, он бы, даже несмотря на свой внушительный рост, не смог бы подниматься с дивана. Но он всё равно носил бы их как гордость, как дань уважению, как символ любви к госпоже Саре. Да покоится она с миром.</p><p>Уборка на втором этаже началась с комнаты Виктории, прежде чем Альберт приступил к самым грязным местам – к ванной и уборным. Обычно у неё было чисто, поэтому Виктория просила Альберта не утруждать себя уборкой её спальни, и Альберт каждый раз, как заглядывал сюда, убеждался в достоверности слов госпожи. И вправду, кровать всегда застелена, даже если девушка торопилась, шторы одёрнуты в стороны, на туалетном столике всё стоит в чутком порядке, а грязную одежду она сама выносила в прачечную в подвале. Но в этот раз затеянная вчера Альбертом стирка была отложена именно из-за того, что одежды Виктории в корзине не оказалось. Может, ей было нечего стирать? На всякий случай Альберт решил перепроверить. Вдруг госпожа забыла? В последнее время она слегка рассеянная и иногда забывчивая из-за своих таблеток, что она пьёт, по её словам, от бессонницы (Альберт то и дело находил в мусорном ведре в её комнате использованные блистеры со странными названиями, которых он раньше не слышал). Хуже не будет, если он проявит заботу. Ведь он для того и живёт в этом доме.</p><p>Внимание Альберта от шкафа-гардероба отвлекли разводы на зеркале. Словно по какому-то внутреннему щелчку, не позволяющим оставить эти гнусные пятна на потом, дворецкий мигом спустился за моющим средством и вымыл зеркало до кристального блеска. А уже затем взялся за гардероб, в котором не хотел рыться, хоть Виктория и доверяла ему во всём – сегодня он хотел лишь пробежаться глазами, не оставила ли госпожа Вик чего-нибудь, что ждёт своего часа оказаться в стиральной машинке.</p><p>Основу гардероба Виктории составляли платья для ежедневной носки, самых разных цветов и фасонов, а также несколько вечерних платьев на выход в свет, но было в её весьма разнообразном гардеробе и множество других вещей от брюк и юбок до комбинезонов и брючных костюмов. Вик любила деловой стиль, более строгий, в меру кричащий, кое-где обыденный и простой, а цвета предпочитала холодные и пастельные. Ничего ядовито зелёного или вырвиглазного розового вы бы в её шкафу не нашли.</p><p>Одна из свёрнутых на задворках верхней полки старых вещей показалась Альберту знакомой. Кажется, это была та самая академическая мантия, оставшаяся со дня выпуска из университета. Альберт даже не подозревал, что госпожа всё ещё её хранит! Он с лёгкостью достал её, им двигало любопытство и стариковское стремление чуть-чуть поностальгировать о былом. Альберт взял мантию за края, тряхнул, вытянув её во весь свой рост, и услышал металлическое звяканье, ударившееся о пол. Под ноги дворецкому упало что-то продолговатое, чёрное, блестящее лакированными гранями. Альберт пригляделся и понял: перочинный нож.</p><p>Чёрная рукоять была гладкой, с холодным металлическим шпеньком, а лезвие выдвигалось со скоростью взмаха ресниц. Больше дворецкого не интересовала старая мантия, а ностальгию пришлось прогнать. Альберт был озадачен: зачем его госпожа хранит нож? Откуда он у неё? Не могла же она сама купить себе подобную вещь. А если это так, то для чего он ей? Может быть, в целях средства самозащиты она носила его раньше с собой в Аркхем (ведь в этом жутком месте, как думал Альберт, её за каждым углом подстерегал очередной безумный маньяк, которого упустила «бравая» охрана). А может, защищаться бедная девушка пыталась не от полоумных заключённых лечебницы, а от монстра, что терроризировал её в собственном доме два года? Хорошо, что теперь этого монстра нет, думал Блумфайлд. Теперь он гниёт в земле. Его убили. Закололи ножом... в грудь...</p><p>Альберта прошиб холодный пот, а нож в его неожиданно послабевшей руке невольно дрогнул, чуть не выскользнув между большими короткими пальцами. Альберт испугался собственной догадки, принялся отмахиваться от неё, старательно отгонять, как набросившуюся бродячую собаку. Но, как и та собака, эта жуткая мысль, что завладела им, кидалась со звериной яростью, желая впиться в рассудок старого дворецкого своими грязными жёлтыми зубами, чтобы проесть его убеждённость, чтобы выгрызть его слепоту.</p><p>Вырисовывающаяся в голове картина произведшего выглядела просто отвратительно, кошмарно, неправильно, и Альберту не удавалось избавиться от свинцовой тяжести в груди. В день смерти монстра, в нервном мандраже вспоминал он, в то самое утро, они с Викторией должны были бежать на другой континент. Всё было решено. Но, после того как она отлучилась за забытыми документами, она вдруг поменяла своё мнение, уговорила дворецкого остаться в Готэме, и в итоге их жизнь стала новой страницей в её истории: страницей без тирана. Он исчез из её жизни после того самого утра, после той её поездки за паспортом. За паспортом, да?</p><p>Альберт почувствовал, как заболело его сердце, как оно превратилось в большой сморщенный комок страха и подозрений, сдавленный большой когтистой рукой. Он смотрел на этот нож, словно на проклятую раритетную безделушку, несущую каждому её владельцу лишь смерть и страдания, и он непрерывно думал, загоняя себя в самые гущи ужаса: неужели его маленькая госпожа сделала это? Неужели это <em>она</em> своими руками вгоняла этот нож в грудь пусть и конченного, но всё же человека? Неужели <em>она</em> и есть тот самый убийца, которого все ищут? Могла ли она вообще такое совершить? Альберт твердил себе: «Нет, нет, нет, о, боже, конечно, нет!» Но внутренний голос кричал наперебой упрямому страху: «Он испортил ей жизнь. Она его ненавидела. Она легко могла убить его».</p><p>Опустившись на край кровати с ножом, что лежал в его руке, как что-то потустороннее, Альберт случайно коснулся взглядом фотографии с шестилетней улыбающейся девочкой. Пускай он ошибается. О, боги, пускай он ошибается!</p><p>* * *</p><p>Джером очнулся, словно по щелчку пальцев, такому сверхъестественно громкому, пробирающему до костей, когда его совсем не ласково шлёпнули по щеке. Вынужденное пробуждение, такое же вынужденное, как и этот незапланированный сон посреди дня, приветствовало едким светом одиноко раскачивающейся под потолком лампы, однако морщился от этого жгущего роговицу глаз света Валеска всего ничего, и уже скоро понял, что находится в одной из камер. Подавляемые каким-то посторонним звоном в ушах слишком знакомые ему голоса, а также специфичная вонь букета из всей таблицы Менделеева привели Джерома к выводу: он в гостях у своего горячо любимого мешкоголового друга – кандидата устрашающих наук.</p><p>Последнее, что отложилось в памяти Джерома, было непринуждённое чаепитие с мистером Тетчем за дискуссией о том, стоит ли посвящать в их план ещё нескольких «одарённых» завсегдатаев лечебницы, которые могли бы проявить себя очень полезными в их будущем представлении. Вкус чая в этот раз был странным, но подумал Джером об этом лишь сейчас, когда попытался встать со стула, но понял, что накрепко привязан к нему. Джером удивлённо вскинул бровью: вот так новость!</p><p>Джонатан копошился у койки со своими грязными пробирками, склянками и шприцами, приговаривая что-то про расплату и «сыворотку страданий» – свою новую разработку. Джервис стоял напротив Джерома и сверху вниз смотрел с неподдельным осуждением и разочарованием. Это его ладонь вырвала рыжеволосого из химического сна, но именно она же, как догадался Джером, его туда и провела.</p><p>– Джентльмены, – сказал Джером, чувствуя, как где-то в глотке у него засвербела ярость, смешанная с любопытством, – обычно перед началом игры принято оглашать правила. Мне инструкцию забыли выдать.</p><p>– О, сейчас я тебе выдам инструкцию, крысёныш, – рыкнул Крейн, дёрнулся и расплескал сомнительное фиолетовое содержимое тоненькой длинной пробирки. Обожжённые веществом места его импровизированных перчаток тут же разъели грязную ткань и оголили кожу рук. – Я тебе эту инструкцию сейчас прямо на твою заштопанную ебучку вылью и посмотрю, как она будет пузыриться!</p><p>– Мистер Крейн, прошу, спокойнее, – сказал Тетч. – Дадим нашему другу напоследок доиграть свою роль искусного лжеца. Вы только посмотрите, сколько в его глазах неподдельного удивления, сколько талантливого притворства. Все великие актёры мира удавились бы завистью, а Станиславский сказал бы «верю». Давайте подыграем ему?</p><p>– Хорошие мои, – нарочито мягко произнёс Джером, исподлобья зыркая на каждого из тех, кого он рискнул наречь своими товарищами, – я бесконечно рад разнообразить наши приторно сладкие отношения щепоткой перца. Но вы же понимаете: чем быстрее вы мне всё объясните, тем быстрее мы во всём разберёмся.</p><p>– Не прикидывайся шлангом, мы всё знаем, – относительно спокойно, как и завещал Тетч, сказал Джонатан, наблюдая за их пленником сквозь призму фиолетовой пробирки. – Тетч выяснил, что ты собрался нас кинуть и сбежать со своей докторшей.</p><p>– Пардон? – перекосился Джером.</p><p>– Прежде чем доктор Айрис наведалась к Вам, дорогой друг, мне удалось с ней поговорить, и она высказала одно своё намерение, показавшееся мне весьма занимательным, – просветил Шляпник, склонившись над Клоуном. – Она сказала: «Я должна освободить Джерома». Мы с мистером Крейном испытывали смутные сомнения всё это время, с тех самых пор, как наше трио время от времени начало превращаться в квартет. Видишь ли, доктор Айрис была крайне полезна, пока работала здесь, но ты почти не использовал её. Нас с Джонатаном одолевали вопросы: почему ты этого не делаешь, что задумал, какова её истинная роль в твоём плане? А потом вдруг поняли, что в твоей хитрой рыжей головушке может быть припрятано <em>два</em> плана, в один из которых мы с мистером Крейном не вписываемся. Так не пойдёт. – Тетч покачал головой, как обычно качают, когда говорят маленьким детям «ай-яй-яй».</p><p>Кончики пальцев Джерома наэлектризовались от злости, мышцы лица сами по себе иногда подпрыгивали в нервозном тике. Вот бы Стрейндж сейчас посмеялся, думал Джером: самое проблемное аркхемское трио, которое, объединившись, заставляет его лысую голову пухнуть, теперь грызётся из-за пустого звука, ударившего в головы двух идиотов. Счастливый день для профессора? Никак иначе!</p><p>Лишь несколько секунд Джеромом управляла навязчивая, доводящая до трясучки мысль о том, как сильно он хочет освободиться от наручников и верёвок, оставить лицо Джервиса Тетча на стене, ну а Джонатана Крейна напоить его собственными «эликсирчиками». Но потом Джером быстро остудил голову: эта шутка не смешная, так что незачем пачкать руки и убивать всё ещё полезных, хоть и чрезмерно мнительных друзей.</p><p>Комнату сотряс резвый и звонкий смешок, промелькнувший, точно вспышка фотокамеры. Скорее даже усмешка.</p><p>– Как интересно... – выдохнул Джером вместе с переполнившей его злостью. Теперь, когда он знает, что сидит на этом стуле без вины, стало самую малость легче размышлять о положении дел. – Я же не ошибусь, если предположу, что моему отрицанию вы не поверите, так ведь? Ну конечно, я ведь тот ещё подлец-хитрец, только и думаю о том, чтобы оставить наивных мистера Тетча и мистера Крейна в дураках. Что ж, в таком случае, – Джером откинулся на спинку стула, поёрзал, устроился поудобнее, будто собирается лицезреть представление, – мне до мурашек любопытно, что вы там для меня приготовили.</p><p>Растерянные Джонатан и Джервис переглянулись, взглядом спрашивая друг друга: «Он что, серьёзно? Даже не попытается отвертеться?». Джером уже придумал, как избавиться от оков, а потому решил, что будет неплохо, перед тем как устроить этим двоим хорошую взбучку, дать им возможность поблистать. Ведь они тут все на сцене! Даже актёрам массовки нужны свои звёздные часы.</p><p>Джервис приблизился к Джерому, посмотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь зацепиться за что-нибудь ломкое, и произнёс почти полушёпотом:</p><p>– Мистер Валеска, Вы же понимаете, что мы действительно <em>убьём</em> Вас, если Ваши намерения были именно такими, какими мы их обрисовали. Вам лучше хотя бы попытаться доказать нам, что мы ошибаемся.</p><p>– А думаете, надо? – скалился Джером, нарочно испытывая их терпение.</p><p>По стене за спиной Валески медленно поползла и обволокла его высокая скрючившаяся тень – Крейн подошёл к нему, и его мешок вновь сгенерировал ужасно низкие звуки, доносившиеся будто бы со дна глубокого колодца.</p><p>– Мне показалось, или ты считаешь нас недостаточно убедительными? Думаешь, мы блефуем? Не хочешь доказывать свою невиновность, что ж... Придётся <em>мне</em> начать с доказательств.</p><p>Следующие несколько шагов были произведены со скоростью молнии: Пугало мигом оказался за спиной пленника, задрал рукав майки на его правой руке (сегодня полосатая рубашка на Джероме отсутствовала) и пролил пару маленьких капель содержимого фиолетовой пробирки прямо на запястье Джерома.</p><p>Сначала камеру сотряс ошалелый крик, который, точно вспышка света, родился и угас за секунду. Дальше Джером, выпуская громы тяжёлого дыхания то через рот, то через нос, грузно рычал, шипел, как змей, и дрожал, стойко справляясь с болью. Обожжённая кислотой кожа на запястье стала похожа на плавящийся в масле сыр: она пузырилась, темнела, разжижалась, и уже через несколько секунд превратилась в пылающую корочку. Камеру заполонил горьковатый запах сгоревшего мяса.</p><p>Долгожданная возможность возвыситься над лидером их товарищества и выместить на нём скопившийся гнев затмила остатки разума Крейна, и теперь он собирался залить это «чудотворное» вещество в рот Клоуна. Джервису пришлось схватить его за руки и буквально отшвырнуть от Валески. Тетч верил, что сейчас он был единственным, кто может разрешить ситуацию мирно. Пускай им и пришлось продемонстрировать серьёзность своих намерений, серьёзными они всё же были лишь на четверть. И Джервис знал, что Джером уже раскусил их.</p><p>– <em>Предательство</em>, мой дорогой друг! – гаркнул Джервис в лицо Джерому, пока тот всё ещё содрогался от контролируемой боли и ярости. У обоих глаза были распахнуты так широко, что казалось, будто прямо сейчас выскочат из глазниц и начнут битву друг с другом. – Предательство начинается с неосторожного доверия и ранит сильнее любой кислоты. Вам наверняка знакомо это скверное чувство.</p><p>– О, да, друг мой... – лицо Джерома на миг стало каким-то просветлённым, заворожённым. – О, да.</p><p>И вдруг его права рука, которая должна была быть окольцована наручниками, а кроме того – парализована болью, вдруг протянулась к лицу Тетча и клешнёй вцепилась в его горло. Джером вскочил со стула, оттеснил ошарашенного Шляпника назад. Крейн сей миг метнулся, вооружившись каким-то шприцом, но Джером левой рукой крепко уцепился за спинку стула и от всей души огрел им своего любимого друга по голове. Потеряв равновесие и упав на пол, Джонатан позволил их выскользнувшему пленнику сосредоточить всё своё яростное внимание только на Джервисе – человеке, из-за которого вся эта несуразица и заварилась.</p><p>– Вы идиот, мистер Тетч. Предательство начинается не с доверия, – с губ Джерома сорвался горловой звук, похожий на смесь рычания и шипения, когда он пригвоздил Тетча к стене, отобрал всё личное пространство и впился в его лицо бешенным взглядом, как голодный волк зубами в свежую дичь. – Оно начинается с буквы «п», ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! – Этот смех зазвенел у Джервиса где-то внутри, прямо под кожей. – Я всего лишь раз в жизни решил довериться парочке, как мне показалось, мозговитых ребятишек, ну и одной чокнутой докторше, это уже не важно... И что я получил? Недоверие, сомнения, подстрекательство... Бунт?! – Валеска почти сорвался с места, кинулся на Джервиса, словно забыл, что тот никуда не может от него сбежать. – Вы во мне усомнились, поставили на кон наше общее дело и!.. поджарили мне руку. Мы общаемся, как равноправные партнёры, но я хочу, чтобы вы не забывали, кто тут <em>босс</em>.</p><p>Пальцы, облачённые в белые перчатки, впивались Джервису в глотку до самых жил, пока тот пытался повиснуть на руке Джерома, заставить его хватку ослабнуть, пытался ухватиться ртом за последние крохи воздуха, что с трудом просачивались через сдавленное горло к лёгким, и не дать ему себя задушить. Точно, именно это, судя по его нечеловечески горящим глазам, Джером и собирался сделать. В таких вопросах он всегда был серьёзен, в отличие от Джервиса, которого в этот миг охватил необузданный ужас.</p><p>Джонатан начал подниматься, кряхтеть что-то, что с трудом можно было расслышать под тканью его маски, явно раздражённый последней репликой рыжего. Джером незамедлительно съездил ногой ему по лицу и вновь заставил упасть ничком.</p><p>– Божечки-крошечки, ну лежи ты смирно, не мешай взрослым дядям разговаривать, – посоветовал Джером и вздохнул с разочарованием: – Ох уж эта молодёжь, никакого чувства такта. Так о чём это я? Ах, да, – схватив Джервиса за горло и второй рукой, Джером тряханул его, как старое пыльное пальто, и пригвоздил к противоположной стене. – Итак, любезный мистер Тетч, как будем заглаживать Вашу вину? Может, выдавленными глазами? Или, стойте-ка, дать Вам продегустировать расчудесные коктейли нашего умелого бармена? Не хотите угоститься? За счёт заведения, разумеется.</p><p>Запёкшееся в кислоте запястье практически не болело. А может, и болело, но Джером ничего не чувствовал. Ничего, кроме безумной жажды страха, которое он капля за каплей выуживал из Джервиса. Руки почти не слушались его, сами норовили прикончить неверного подельника, в то время как логика подсказывала: «Не надо, он нам пригодится, все люди совершают ошибки».</p><p>Тетч успевал издавать лишь задыхающиеся крики и думать о том, что не планировал сегодня умирать. Нет, ещё была надежда найти мирное разрешение конфликта, он был уверен. Мистер Тетч знал одно волшебное сочетание слов, способных что-то переключать в сознании их непредсказуемого друга.</p><p>– Доктор... Айрис... она... – силился сказать Джервис.</p><p>– Ой, ну хорошо-хорошо, ладно! – выкипев весь без остатка, Джером неожиданно выпустил горло Джервиса и описал круг вокруг себя, снова вернувшись в исходное положение. Тетч, даже не думая упускать удачную возможность, сделал самый глубокий за всю свою жизнь вдох и ощупал шею, словно Джером мог забрать её. – Да, наша певчая Птичка действительно приходила ко мне за тем, что вы там себе навыдумывали. Но!.. Я совершенно бессердечно отказал ей. <em>Снова</em>, чтоб вы знали, – Джером взял с прикроватной тумбочки одну из пробирок и разглядел её содержимое.</p><p>Дверь камеры вдруг оказалась выломана (заключённые закрылись изнутри, затевая расправу над своим товарищем), и внутрь залетел дежурный охранник с пистолетом наизготовку, обеспокоенный громкими звуками. Раздражённый Джером, в театральном сокрушении закатив глаза, тут же выплеснул содержимое пробирки ему в лицо. Не только вся камера – всё крыло лечебницы затопили душераздирающие вопли охранника, который вцепился руками в свои глаза и попятился обратно в коридор.</p><p>– Живём просто в век невоспитанности! – сокрушался Джером, а затем обратился к очухавшемуся и подпёршему спиной койку Джонатану: – Оу, а что было в той симпатичной пробирочке? А, нет, стой, не отвечай. Мне плевать.</p><p>– Чего же Вы молчали, мистер Валеска! – заулыбался Джервис, как ни в чём не бывало, словно минуту назад он вовсе не стоял на грани потери сознания из-за недостатка кислорода. Но он всё ещё выглядел так, будто ему срочно нужна медицинская помощь и парочка громил, способных защитить его от гнева Джерома. – Сказали бы сразу всё, как есть, и мистеру Крейну не пришлось бы прибегать к крайним мерам.</p><p>– Во-первых, мистер Крейн со своими «крайними мерами» как раз и облажался. Я смог освободиться от наручников потому, что одна из капель, пролитых на моё запястье, попала на браслетик и прожгла металл, – Джером насмешливо оскалился Крейну, наблюдая за тем, как тот поднимается на ноги и поправляет на голове свой мешок. – А во-вторых, если бы я всё сразу вам объяснил, мы бы так душевно не повеселились.</p><p>– Скоро ты докривляешься, Клоун, помяни моё слово, – пообещал пошатывающийся Крейн, усаживая мешок на своей голове.</p><p>Джером и Джонатан перекинулись ещё парой ядовитых колкостей, задевающих достоинства друг друга, в очередной раз выяснили, кто из них «бухтящая жопная дырка», а кто «гиенящая заштопанная манда», прежде чем Джервис наконец-то вздохнул спокойно: вот он, мирный исход конфликта, на который он так уповал.</p><p>– Если мы действительно продолжаем работать вместе, – сказал Тетч, подбираясь ближе к Валеске, но делал он это очень осторожно, всё ещё не до конца убедившись, что тот не собирается больше разливать за края свою обиду, – если мы не хотим больше допускать подобных недопониманий, и если ты, Джером, и впрямь доверяешь нам, как и заявил... Раскрой нам наконец-то масть карты Виктории Айрис. Расскажи, какие у тебя на неё на самом деле планы?</p><p>Признаться, Джером не думал, что это уж какая-то большая тайна, особенно для особо приближённых к нему людей. Он посмотрел на Джервиса со странным любопытством, а затем поддался ухмылке.</p><p>– А знаете, парни, вы молодцы, я всё-таки в вас не ошибся, – сказал он, потрепав Тетча по плечу. – Нужно всегда ко всему относиться критически и развивать в себе здоровую паранойю. Никому нельзя доверять. Особенно мне, – и рассмеялся в нос, прогнувшись назад и поплыв корпусом по воздуху, точно бумажный кораблик по резвым волнам ручья. – Вы правы, мистер Тетч, пришло время всё вам рассказать. Но, прежде чем мы соберёмся своей тёплой компанией послушать страшилку о том, как маленькая подбитая птичка лишилась рассудка, но обрела крылья, я должен черкануть несколько финальных строк этой истории. Так уж случилось, что она ещё недописана.</p><p>Джервис и Джонатан вновь недоумённо переглянулись (хотя Крейну уже по большей части было всё равно, ведь у него отобрали возможность ещё немного помучить бесящего Клоуна). Остатки злобы на поддавшихся панике товарищей съедали Джерома лишь самую малость. Да, желание выжечь каждому из них глаза за несправедливо искалеченную руку ещё покусывало его, но Джером посчитал себя невероятно великодушным и простил им сегодняшнюю ошибку. Однако лишь в этот раз!</p><p>И, когда он развернулся, чтобы покинуть камеру, в которую его, обесчещенного снотворным ядом, притащили без сознания, но из которой он снова выходит Королём Аркхема, Джером торжественно объявил, как вышедший на сцену перед зрителем конферансье:</p><p>– Что ж, джентльмены, заключительный акт комедии! Приготовьте свои ладоши. Овации должны быть бурными.</p><p>Его густой смех, медленно ускользающий по коридору и превращающийся в отголоски эха вентиляционных расщелин, пополз по стенам, пробираясь в каждую камеру и оповещая всех обитателей психбольницы: приготовьтесь рукоплескать.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Несколько дней Джеймс Гордон провёл в неустанных поисках ниточек, которые приведут его к разгадке затянувшегося ребуса. Он наконец-то взял след и пошёл по нему – по неглубоким следам женских туфель на каблуке, продавленным в чёрной грязи. Дорога, по которой шла подозреваемая, эта смешанная с водой вязкая земля с вкраплениями гравия, была самым лучшим раскладом для детектива, ведь в грязи всё оставалось в своей первоначальной форме. Эта самая грязь и указала ему путь.</p><p>Покопавшись в архивах, Гордон выяснил, что Виктория Кейн – единственная дочь Артура и Сары Кейнов – до двадцати лет вела привычную для «сливок общества» жизнь. Будучи листочком на древе одного из знатных родов Готэма, девушка прилежно училась, посещала светские мероприятия, занималась благотворительностью, собиралась получать степень профессора психиатрических наук. Но что-то вдруг изменилось, когда Виктория вышла замуж за Нэйтона Айриса – сына не такой уж богатой (в сравнении с теми же Кейнами или Уэйнами), но весьма целеустремлённой и небезызвестной четы, который проложил себе дорогу наверх своими собственными стремлениями и амбициями.</p><p>Гордон вспоминал, зарываясь всё глубже в личные дела и старые выпуски газет: Виктория и Нэйтон были самыми обычными супругами. Он любил её, а она – его, ровно столько, насколько каждый из них мог позволить себе это затратное чувство. Такими эта пара представала на глазах общественности. Но лицо Виктории Айрис на старых чёрно-белых желтеющих фотографиях в газетах отобрало у Джима уверенность. Девушка на всех мероприятиях была подле своего мужа, но смотрела она пустыми безрадостными глазами, а улыбка её была словно нечаянный мазок красной краской на белой бумаге.</p><p>Уверенность Джима в том, что отношения между Нэйтоном и Викторией были далеко не такими идеальными, какими девушка пытается их нарисовать, возросла до семидесяти процентов, когда Джим накопал канцелярские заметки о невозбуждённых делах ДПГС. Несколько раз в них мелькало имя Виктории Айрис, и один раз – имя её дворецкого, мистера Блумфайлда. Они обращались по одной и той же причине: обвинения Нэйтона Айриса в домашнем насилии, в избиении жены, в зверском обращении с ней.</p><p>«По причине отсутствия аргументированных доказательств, обвинения считаются голословными. В расследовании отказано», – история каждого обращения в полицию Виктории или Альберта была коротка и заканчивалась одинаково. И после такого Джиму стало стыдно. Где же он был раньше! Где был, когда мог разобраться с этим ещё полтора года назад!</p><p>Виски помогал ему разгонять центрифугу размышлений, и Джим крутил этот рычаг денно и нощно, откладывая всё, кроме работы, не давая себе практически ни на минуту отвлечься от залежавшегося дела. Сидя под включённым торшером с золотистым абажуром средь ночной темноты комнаты, в которой он спал, ел, занимался сексом, но куда чаще – оценивал подброшенные ему головоломки, Джеймс Гордон пытался спаять найденные звенья цепочки. Если Виктория и Нэйтон играли свою счастливую семейную идиллию на публике, то что происходило между ними за закрытыми дверьми? Она боялась его, раз обращалась в полицию. Или же... она хотела что-то ещё? Заявления о домашнем насилии... В них упоминалось, что жертва заявляла о побоях, которые не могла продемонстрировать. Рядовой ленивый коп точно за это не взялся бы. Но Гордон нашёл это странным, а значит – требующим его внимания.</p><p>Если предположить, что Виктория и впрямь страдала от домашнего насилия, выходит, что любимый готамитами политик Нэйтон Айрис был преступником, и оставался им на протяжении нескольких лет, каким-то образом умудряясь сохранять своё имя незапятнанным. От этой догадки Джима трясло, хоть он уже и повидал ни одну и ни две дюжины ублюдков в подобных масках. В таком случае, в чём именно заключалось насилие над женой, если она утверждала, что на её теле нет побоев? Вычурные техники, не оставляющие следов? Пластические операции? Магия? Ох, срань!</p><p>Но что, если Виктория Айрис просто хотела выставить себя несчастной жертвой, чтобы упрятать мужа за решётку, оклеветав его и присвоив себе его состояние? Этот вариант не казался таким уж бредовым, потому что подкреплялся фактами: Нэйтона убили, и, ввиду отсутствия завещания, некоторая часть его имущества перешла его вдове, и сразу же после этого обращения в полицию перестали поступать, а Виктория неожиданно стала любящей супругой, сердечно скорбящей по покойному мужу. Она добилась, чего хотела. Загвоздка здесь была лишь в том что Виктории Кейн с её богатой родословной (побогаче, чем у Нэйтона Айриса) нет веских причин, чтобы так вгрызаться в деньги мужа: родители и без того оставили ей немалую долю нажитого добра.</p><p>Когда юркая мысль наконец-то добралась до «нажитого Кейнами добра», Джим подумал, что будет полезно проверить истории операций с недвижимостью Айриса и Кейн, так, на всякий случай. Тут Джимбо ждал сюрприз в виде сохранившейся у нотариуса копии документа с переоформленным свидетельством на владение поместья Кейнов на имя Нэйтона Айриса. «Да что за войны они там между собой вели!» – выругался Джим на бумаги, будто они должны были сей миг раскаяться и извиниться перед ним за доставленный дискомфорт.</p><p>Тайна этой маленькой семьи хранилась под десятью замками за тяжёлой дверью, отлитой из осмия, но Джим собирался её достать. Если не он, то никто. Что же Нэйтон и Виктория Айрис делали друг с другом? Какие строили козни друг против друга? И кто на самом деле в то утро позвонил в ДПГС и сообщил о найденном трупе новоизбранного мэра – Виктория Айрис или скрывающийся убийца?</p><p>* * *</p><p>И вот эта цепочка вопросов через пару дней привела Гордона в скромную квартирку на окраине района Ковентри, квартирку на третьем этаже довольно сносного кирпичного здания, квартирку, может, и не совсем дорогую, зато тёплую и уютную. Здесь проживала девушка, которая, как надеялся Джим, даст ему ответы на многие вопросы, касающиеся отношений молодой четы Айрис.</p><p>– Да, мы с Викторией были лучшими подругами. Ну, я думаю, что были. Может, и остались бы ими, если бы что-то не произошло. Не знаю, что именно. Мы просто перестали общаться.</p><p>Двадцатичетырехлетняя Лита Роджино всё ещё была девушкой незамужней, но ничуть от этого не расстроенной. По крайней мере, так она заявляла друзьям и родственникам, обеспокоенным её старательными, но безуспешными попытками обзавестись кольцом на безымянном пальце. Лита всё ещё работала в Психиатрическом центре Готэма, всё так же без изменений стояла за стойкой регистратуры и теперь ходила в ту чарующими своими запахами кофейню недалеко от работы уже с другой коллегой.</p><p>Сегодня у неё был выходной, Гордон знал это, поэтому наведался без излишнего конфуза. Роджино никогда не имела дел с полицией, если не считать одного офицера ДПГС, с которым она крутила роман около восьми месяцев назад. Так что увидеть с утра на пороге своего дома детектива полиции было неожиданно, тем более, если он пришёл с расспросами о человеке, которого больше нет в жизни Литы. К лучшему была та потеря или же нет, Лита не знала, но что-то неприятное, горькое всё ещё сдавливало грудную клетку, когда ей доводилось думать, что лучше подруги, чем Кейн, у неё не было до и после.</p><p>– Вы, наверное, расследуете убийство Нэйтона Айриса? – спросила Лита. Она принесла детективу чашечку чая и опустилась напротив него в кресло, укрытое тёмно-зелёным пледом. В комнату, которая служила гостиной, сквозь жалюзийные занавески просачивались яркие полосы света и золотили зависшую в воздухе пыль. – Ужасная новость... Надеюсь, с Викторией всё в порядке?</p><p>– Думаю, да, – ответил Джим, коротко и обманчиво улыбнувшись, и отпил из чашки. – На самом деле, я не уверен, поэтому и пришёл. Я хотел бы задать Вам несколько вопросов, которые помогут мне разобраться в этом деле.</p><p>Конечно же, Лита слышала о случившемся с Айрисом месяц назад. Не было ни единой души в Готэме, кто не подхватил шокирующую новость о смерти только избранного мэра. Но девушка не чувствовала особой трагедии на душе. Она даже не голосовала за Айриса, хотя два года назад сделала бы ровно наоборот. Может быть, даже облачилась бы в линчевателя, патрулировавшего ночные улицы в поисках убийцы мужчины, которым она так восхищалась. Но больше она ничего подобного не чувствовала к Айрису, а причиной смены её взглядов, как позже рассказала мисс Роджино, стала как раз та разорванная связь с Викторией Кейн, которой поспособствовал её брак с Нэйтоном. В конце концов, тот факт, что Виктория перестала общаться с единственной подругой, удивлял Гордона не меньше, чем тот факт, что такая красивая девушка, как Лита Роджино, испытывает трудности на любовном фронте.</p><p>– Нет, мы перестали общаться не сразу же после их свадьбы, – девушка отвечала на вопросы детектива, в задумчивом жесте зачёсывая свои густые чёрные волосы назад. – Это случилось, скажем, по прошествии трёх месяцев. Я не знаю наверняка, ведь Виктория ничего мне не сказала, но, знаете, мне кажется, это Нэйтон запретил ей со мной общаться. Уж не знаю, почему. Думаю, он был на такое способен.</p><p>– Значит, Вы лично не знали мужа своей подруги? – Джим сделал ещё глоток. Чай был вкусным, с примесями каких-то экзотических фруктов.</p><p>– Ну, я напросилась на знакомство на свадьбе, ведь я была подругой невесты, а она всё не хотела ему меня представлять, – Лита сконфужено улыбнулась, вспоминая, какой наверняка выглядела навязчивой в тот день. А потом она вспомнила, как Регина Айрис украдкой кривила губы и закатывала глаза, и улыбаться Лите расхотелось. – Я знала о нём лишь то, что знают все. Я говорю сейчас так, потому что однажды, за пару недель до того, как я больше не смогла дозвониться до Виктории, она сказала мне: «Он другой. Он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт».</p><p>– И что это значило?</p><p>– Я до сих пор не знаю. Но, понимаете, я не удивилась тому, что она так сказала. Нэйтон не особо нравился ей и до свадьбы. А уж после она могла...</p><p>– Секундочку. Не особо нравился? – Джим чуть наклонился вперёд, поставил опустошённую чашку на журнальный столик, в который упирался коленями, и нахмурил лоб. – Как тогда она вышла за него замуж?</p><p>– История, взятая со страниц старых и всем известных трагедий: брак по расчёту. У богачей же это в порядке вещей, разве нет? Эту свадьбу спровоцировали родители Нэйтона и Виктории. Она была против, говорила, что не готова выйти замуж за человека, которого совершенно не знает. Я тогда пыталась убедить её, что это не проблема. Сейчас уже понимаю, что городила чепуху, – смуглое лицо девушки заволокла стыдливая тень, будто она сама лично была виновата то ли в смерти Айриса, то ли в том, что стало с Викторией Кейн. – Я действительно думала, что ей ужасно повезло с женихом. Но, если бы я знала, что этот брак будет стоить мне хорошей подруги... Я бы ничего не смогла изменить, да. Но сейчас, по крайней мере, мне было бы не так стыдно.</p><p>Случались иногда дни, когда Лита вспоминала о Виктории и думала, как сейчас идут её дела. Она узнавала об её жизни только из новостных колонок, освещающих какой-нибудь благотворительный вечер. И, если честно, теперь, когда Айриса больше не было, Лита подумывала, что подруги вновь могут начать общаться, как раньше. Но, кажется, этого хотела лишь Лита, потому что Виктория, судя по всему, и вовсе о ней забыла, как о платье, которому радуешься, лишь пока оно новое, а потом находится другое, более красивое платье.</p><p>Лита предложила детективу Гордону ещё чаю, но он отказался. Тогда она предложила «чего-нибудь покрепче», но его ответ не изменился.</p><p>– Вы ведь были её единственной подругой, – сказал Джим. – Наверняка Виктория делилась с вами впечатлениями от своего первого опыта жизни в браке, так ведь? Какие у неё складывались отношения с мужем?</p><p>– Кое-что она рассказывала, но, думаю, больше умалчивала, – задумалась Роджино, вытаскивая с антресолей памяти разговоры с Викторией в те редкие встречи. – Она говорила, что Нэйтон и пальцем её не тронул в их брачную ночь. В это трудно поверить. Хотя я не знаю, зачем Вик стала бы врать о таком. Рассказывала как-то, что он порой бывал нервным и вспыльчивым, иногда просил её уезжать к родителям на день или два. Ещё она говорила, что её свекровь – мать Нэйтона – просто проходу ей не давала и всё время пыталась задеть. Вот в этом я ни капли не сомневаюсь, потому что эта Регина Айрис уже на свадьбе мне не понравилась. Сухая горгулья в «Шанель», – Лита поёжилась и скуксилась.</p><p>– Регина и Брендон Айрисы тоже мертвы. Вероятнее всего. Пропали без вести, – сказал Джим, и лицо Литы вытянулось, обрело оттенок стыда, когда она беззвучно охнула и прикрыла рот ладошкой. – Может быть, кто-то нацелился на всю семью Нэйтона Айриса, и Виктория в опасности. А может... преступления совершила сама Виктория. Вы знали её какое-то время. Как считаете, эта девушка была способна на убийство?</p><p>– Что Вы, конечно, нет! – Лита усмехнулась глупому предположению детектива. – Представьте себе, она никогда не проходила мимо попрошаек, не отсыпав им мелочи. Иногда это доходило просто до абсурда, когда они привыкали и чуть ли не толпами собирались вокруг неё. Она была прекрасным человеком. Уверена, до сих пор им и остаётся.</p><p>Но все мы подвержены изменениям, особенно в тяжёлой психологической среде. Лита забыла подумать об этом.</p><p>Гордон не жалел о своём визите к мисс Роджино. Благодаря её показаниям, он наконец-то смог проделать ещё несколько новых отверстий, проливающих свет на дело. Теперь он уже не сомневался в том, что супруги Айрис вовсе не были счастливы вместе, а Виктория могла и вовсе таить злобу на мужа. К последнему предположению у Джима была ещё парочка сомнений, которые рассеялись, после тог как мисс Роджино окликнула его у самой двери, когда Джим собирался уходить.</p><p>– Детектив, – она замялась. – Я кое-что не рассказала Вам. Когда я услышала, что Викторию госпитализировали с сотрясением мозга после автоаварии, что-то не позволило мне остаться в стороне. «Я же её подруга», – подумала я тогда и побежала к ней в больницу. Мне показалось, что она тогда была рада меня видеть. Но она сказала кое-что, что меня пугает до сих пор... Из её глаз лились слёзы, когда она сказала, что должна была быть смелее, чтобы возразить своему отцу. Это вновь было об её нежеланном замужестве, я знаю. – Лита делала короткие вдохи, долго не решаясь, стоит ли говорить дальше. – Виктория редко водила машину, потому что на дорогах чувствовала себя в опасности. Если она садилась за руль, то никогда не гнала и ездила очень осторожно. Я это к тому, что... не могла она попасть в аварию.</p><p>– Как думаете, к этому мог приложить руку её муж? – прямо спросил Гордон. Он видел, что Роджино хочет сказать ему именно это, но будто бы ждёт, чтобы её подтолкнули. Её следующий неуверенный кивок сказал ему, что она боится.</p><p>– Я не хочу давать ложных показаний, – сказала Лита, закутываясь в розовый махровый халат. – Но мне хотелось бы рассказать всё, что может помочь Виктории. Пусть мы перестали общаться, я всё же беспокоюсь. Кое-кто из коллег в центре говорил, что у Виктории проблемы со здоровьем. Мне бы не хотелось в это верить, но... Она ненавидела всё, что касается бизнеса, из-за родителей, которые хотели навязать ей экономическое образование, и от светских раутов её тошнило. А теперь, сами видите, она взялась управлять промышленной компанией, а её имя не сходит со страниц статей об очередном прошедшем приёме у какой-нибудь финансовой шишки. Знаю, это не показатель сдвинутого рассудка, но она изменилась, это точно. Может быть, именно поэтому нам больше никогда не быть подругами, – Лита помрачнела, когда произнесла это, хотя попыталась улыбнуться.</p><p>Когда Лита провожала благодарного за предоставленные сведения детектива за порог, она ещё не знала, что через пару дней прочитает в утренней газете новость, от которой у неё волосы встанут дыбом. Когда Лита давала показания, чтобы помочь Виктории, она не знала, что на самом деле вырыла ей глубокую яму, из которой той больше никогда не выбраться.</p><p>Теперь Джеймс узнал о Виктории Кейн почти всё, что хотел. Осталось только выяснить детали о Нэйтоне Айрисе и сложить этих двоих друг к дружке, как последние детали сложного паззла.</p><p>Гордон спустился по лестнице, вышел на улицу и спешно направился к своей машине. Он собирался немедленно ехать к следующему свидетелю. Телефонный звонок застал его врасплох, когда Джим уже открыл дверь чёрного «Кадиллака» и собирался упасть на водительское сидение. На экране высвечивалось имя напарника.</p><p>– Харви? – Гордон приложил трубку к уху.</p><p>– Дружище, у меня плохие новости. Звонил главврач Аркхема. Роберт Крэстон скопытился.</p><p>– Что? – ошалел Джим. – Как это произошло? Его убили? Для чего им там целый взвод охраны, если за одним пациентом уследить не могут?!</p><p>– Чего ты на меня-то орёшь? Я понятия не имею, что творится в этом грёбанном жёлтом доме. Они ж там, как в собственной крепости сидят со своими психами, хрен к ним подберёшься.</p><p>– Я поеду туда, разберусь.</p><p>– Передавай пламенный привет лысой очкастой крысе.</p><p>Джим выругался сквозь зубы, запрыгнул в автомобиль и повёл его в сторону одного из готэмских мостов, ведущих в район Нерроуз. Он грыз себя за то, что откладывал допрос Крэстона, за то, что дотянул до последнего – до момента, когда его единственный свидетель, который мог рассказать что-то полезное об убитом, и сам отправился следом за Айрисом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Глава 24. Театр двух актёров</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Через полчаса чёрный «Кадиллак» оказался у ворот Аркхема, где Джима Гордона ждали его коллеги, откликнувшиеся на вызов перепуганной медсестры из лазарета лечебницы. Молоденькая девушка работала в пресловутой психбольнице всего вторую неделю (а уже получила удар в виде свалившегося на голову трупа!), а потому ещё не знала, что с внутренними проблемами администрация больницы привыкла разбираться самостоятельно, не прибегая к помощи блюстителей закона. Главврач ещё отчитает её за необдуманный вызов полиции, а пока что он должен был незамедлительно напомнить об автономии лечебницы самому проблемному копу из всех, с кем ему приходилось иметь дело. Тому самому копу, который проскользнул через выстроившуюся перед ним охрану, словно вода сквозь пальцы, и оказался на месте преступления незваным гостем. Собственно, Джима не волновали приглашения.</p><p>Окровавленное тело Роберта Крэстона лежало на самом дне шахты лифта, когда Джим смотрел на него из дверей шахты на первом этаже. Там, внизу, вязкий мрак разбавлялся слабым красно-жёлтым светом двух настенных светильников, которые подсвечивали улыбку на окаменевшем лице Крэстона. Конечно, Джим понимал, что это была не его улыбка, люди (особенно мёртвые) так широко улыбаться не умеют. Тем не менее, Джим почти ясно видел протянувшуюся от уха до уха красную улыбку, нарисованную либо помадой, либо, куда вероятнее, учитывая местный контингент, – кровью. И в этот момент Гордон подумал, глядя сверху вниз на распластавшегося в неестественной позе Крэстона: пускай «лысая очкастая крыса» только попробует назвать этот костюмированный маскарад несчастным случаем и замять явное убийство. Тогда она сам лично нарисует ему кровавую улыбку на лице и подвесит за ноги в этой грёбанной шахте!</p><p>Хьюго Стрейндж появился подле ворвавшегося в его лечебницу детектива с минуты на минуту, не заставив долго ждать.</p><p>– Детектив Гордон, мне доложили о Вашем... визите, – слово «вторжение» Стрейндж посчитал здесь куда более уместным, но так и не произнёс его. Дежурная наигранная улыбочка по обыкновению стала первым приветственным жестом профессора. – Могу заверить, что Ваше присутствие здесь не требуется. Расследование ни к чему. Нам уже известно, кто виновен в гибели пациента «Т-131».</p><p>Джим посмотрел на Стрейнджа с неохотой, будто один взгляд на него стоил ему уйму усилий. Джеймс думал, что едва сдерживается, чтобы не строить скептические гримасы, но оказалось, что сдерживаться он и не пытался.</p><p>– Ещё бы, – сказал он, выпрямившись и отойдя от обрыва, ведущего вниз по шахте. – Его убийца не из тех, кто предпочитает скрываться. Автограф на лице Крэстона весьма и весьма узнаваем. А впрочем, профессор, – Джим вдруг перешёл на более дружелюбный и спокойный тон, – Вы можете не беспокоиться: я приехал не убийство расследовать. Я направлялся в Аркхем, чтобы допросить свидетеля по делу об убийстве Нэйтона Айриса. И я думал, что свидетель теперь мёртв. Но я ошибся.</p><p>По дороге к лечебнице, когда Гордон проехал несколько кварталов, пересёк центральное шоссе и свернул к Мосту Пионеров, ему вдруг подумалось, что он допросил ещё далеко не всех людей, которые могут что-то знать о Виктории Айрис. Он совсем забыл взять во внимание её бывшее место работы. Допускать даже мысль о том, что может полагаться на показания такого скользкого типа, как Хьюго Стрейндж, Джиму хотелось в последнюю очередь, но он ничего не мог поделать с реальным раскладом дел, а раскладывались они ровно так: Стрейндж был её начальником на протяжении полугода, и может чем-нибудь да помочь следствию. Джиму нужно лишь сладить со своим откровенным презрением к директору психлечебницы, на какое-то время стать любезным детективом, нуждающимся в помощи, и показания Стрейнджа окажутся у него в кармане.</p><p>– Могу я задать Вам пару вопросов, касающихся Виктории Кейн?</p><p>– Вы, никак, подозреваете её в убийстве мужа, детектив? – Стрейндж сыграл удивление. Гордон оставил этот вопрос без ответа, посчитав его риторическим. – Что ж, если хотите знать моё мнение по поводу этой догадки, то... Я бы присвоил ей правдивость с вероятностью в девяносто восемь процентов.</p><p>За манерно плавными движениями профессора притаилось едва уловимое ядовитое злорадство, которое он сдерживал с особым трудом. Джим не мог понять, рад он был услышать его прогноз или же нет. Но в любом случае обрадовался открытости Стрейнджа для диалога.</p><p>– Я выделю Вам несколько минут своего времени, детектив. Мне есть, чем поделиться со следствием. Пройдёмте в мой кабинет.</p><p>Миновав зловещие коридоры старой психбольницы, в которой Джеймсу доводилось иногда бывать (а пару лет назад – работать), но от которой он всегда очень быстро отмывался, детектив вошёл в любезно раскрытую перед ним дверь кабинета главврача. Чай ему не предложили, но Джим не был удивлён. Он и не думал о чае. Единственным, что его беспокоило, стали те цифры, о которых высказался профессор Стрейндж. Девяносто восемь процентов... Такая откровенная уверенность должна быть подкреплена очень весомыми фактическими доказательствами. Джим приготовился услышать нечто любопытное. Однако он не собирался безоговорочно поверить тому, что может сейчас услышать.</p><p>– Итак, детектив Гордон, – Стрейндж уселся в просторное кресло за свой стол и сцепил пальцы рук на уровне губ, словно философ за работой, – что именно Вы хотите от меня услышать?</p><p>– Всё, что Вы можете рассказать мне о Кейн, – сказал Джим, усевшись в кресло напротив рабочего стола директора. Он чувствовал себя здесь неуютно, словно пленник в темнице, даже пуговицу пиджака расстёгивать не стал, словно ждал, что в любой момент ему придётся выпрыгивать из этой крысиной норы, заваленной книгами, бумагами и странными склянками с сомнительным содержимым. – Какой сотрудницей была мисс Кейн? Какие у вас были отношения? Замечали ли Вы в её поведении что-нибудь... странное?</p><p>– Сотрудницей она была, скажем так, незадачливой. Не сразу, нет. Поначалу она подавала большие надежды, блистала талантом, рвением, даже немалым профессионализмом, что редко встретишь среди молодых докторов. Но со временем в её характере начали проявляться черты недопустимой дерзости, оттенки завышенного самомнения, а также... – Стрейндж сделал паузу, чтобы поправить круглые очки с красными линзами, словно это было настолько важное дело, что требовало приостановить рассказ и сосредоточиться лишь на очках, – вкрапления психологических патологий.</p><p>– Объясните поподробнее.</p><p>– Я заметил у миссис Айрис, ох, прошу прощения, мисс Кейн, конечно же... – Гордон подумал, что Стрейндж нарочно сделал эту оговорку. – Я заметил у мисс Кейн некоторые симптомы расстройства личности: раздражительность, иногда перетекающую в агрессивное поведение, рассеянность, несвойственное ей высокомерие, частую смену настроений, склонность к самоистязанию, и, что меня напугало больше всего, приступы параноидального бреда. Это заметил и её муж. Мистер Айрис попросил меня за ней понаблюдать, выяснить, насколько плохо состояние его супруги и что мы можем предпринять. И я, – Стрейндж потянулся к ящику стола и, открыв один из них маленьким ключиком, извлёк бумагу, которую протянул Гордону, – позволил себе провести некоторые исследования.</p><p>Джим взял документ, на котором стояла личная подпись Хьюго Стрейнджа, пробежался глазами по напечатанным строкам. В его руках было медицинское заключение главврача лечебницы Аркхем о состоянии психического здоровья пациентки Виктории Айрис. Всего лишь одна бумага, один чёртов желтеющий лист бумаги, но одна из самых важных, практически бесценных деталей паззла, которые Виктория постоянно крала у Джима из-под носа.</p><p>– «Трепанация черепа»? – ужаснулся Гордон, изучив изложенное в документе.</p><p>– Стандартная процедура наблюдения заняла бы месяцы или даже годы. Я ускорил процесс.</p><p>– А Ваша пациентка давала согласие на эту операцию? – полюбопытствовал Джим, хотя и без того знал ответ. Стрейндж, отвечая на уличающий взгляд детектива, невинно улыбнулся сжатыми губами, но его взгляд так и кричал: «Не лезь в мою работу, вонючий коп, я же в твою не лезу».</p><p>– Мисс Кейн была убеждена, и, я думаю, до сих пор продолжает верить, что она абсолютно здорова. Мало кто из того бесчисленного множества пациентов, прошедших через мои руки, признавали, что им нужна медицинская помощь. Люди с воспалившемся рассудком, детектив, склонны верить, что это не они ненормальные, а те люди, что пытаются убедить их самих в ненормальности. Знаете, Эйнштейн задавался вопросом: «Сумасшедший я или все вокруг меня?» Так вот, в глазах людей с психологическими отклонениями мы с Вами безумцы, а не они.</p><p>– Значит, я верно понимаю, профессор, Ваша уверенность в том, что убийцей, которого мы ищем, является именно Виктория Кейн, строится лишь на её невменяемости?</p><p>– И на ней – в том числе, – кивнул Хьюго. – Видите ли, Виктория, как я думаю, была за что-то озлоблена на своего мужа. Быть может, именно за то, что мистер Айрис считал, что ей нужна медицинская помощь, и пытался помочь, но супруга видела в этом лишь попытки навредить ей. У меня нет прямых доказательств, лишь наблюдения и теории. Однажды, незадолго до своей кончины, Нэйтон Айрис нанёс деловой визит в лечебницу в рамках своей предвыборной кампании, а заодно проведал жену. В тот день пациент мисс Кейн сильно ранил её, чуть не сломав рёбра, но она отчаянно защищала его, на грани истерики утверждая, что удар ей нанёс собственный муж. При этом имелись свидетели, которые могли подтвердить, что это не так.</p><p>– Кто был тем пациентом?</p><p>– Джером Валеска.</p><p>Это имя прозвучало в стенах кабинета, словно приговор, и точно так же, как приговор, ещё несколько секунд звенело в ушах Гордона, пока он невольно прогонял в памяти увлекательную историю своих встреч с одним из самых опасных преступников Готэма – со стихийным бедствием, не раз пытающимся утопить город в хаосе. Ещё одна потерянная деталь картинки, деталь, что должна занять место почти в самом центре изображения, попала в его руки. Джиму сегодня везёт!</p><p>– Она... лечила Джерома Валеску? – Джим произнёс это так, словно такое допущение был чем-то необычным. – Как долго?</p><p>– Все полгода, что здесь работала. Он был её единственным и, не побоюсь сказать, самым <em>любимым</em> пациентом. Иногда она работала с парочкой других наших подопечных, в основном, с Джервисом Тетчем и Джонатаном Крейном, но её одержимостью был лишь мистер Валеска.</p><p>– Одержимостью? Что Вы хотите этим сказать?</p><p>– Больница полнилась слухами, что отношения Виктории и Джерома шагнули куда дальше, чем доктор-пациент. Если верить этим слухам, они были любовниками. Они очень сблизились, возможно, даже доверились друг другу, хоть это и звучит абсурдно в случае с таким закоренелым садистом и психопатом, как Валеска. Эта девушка стала его первым личным психиатром, от которого тот не спешил избавляться. Думаю, наш гениальный юноша планировал использовать её. Знаете, в какой-то момент я испугался, что она поддастся своим чувствам и поможет Джерому сбежать из заключения. Поэтому я был вынужден настоятельно рекомендовать ей отпуск по состоянию здоровья. И вот сегодня мои подозрения возросли до уровня уверенности: пару дней назад мисс Кейн нанесла Джерому визит.</p><p>– Зачем же Вы её впустили? – Джим произнёс это с осуждающей усмешкой.</p><p>– Она не оставила мне выбора, – с жалостливым видом рассказал Стрейндж, рассчитывая на понимание. – Те самые крохи надменности, зачатки раздувающегося чувства собственной важности, которые я наблюдал несколько месяцев назад, теперь стали одной большой расцветшей патологией, которую в психиатрии принято называть нарциссизмом. Мисс Кейн угрожала мне разрушенной карьерой, если я не пропущу её к Джерому, и мне кажется, то были вовсе не пустые угрозы. Она стала совершенно другой девушкой. Совершенно другой Викторией. И произошло это как раз после того, как она похоронила своего мужа.</p><p>Все эти занимательные истории, думал Джим, безусловно, уже на сто процентов сделали Викторию Кейн главной подозреваемой. Но ни одно из сказанных Стрейнджем слов не вело к утверждению её виновности. Ничего, кроме этой сомнительной бумаги, полученной незаконным путём, не представляло собой весомого доказательства. И тут Джим дал сам себе ментальную пощёчину: неужели он неосознанно пытается огородить Кейн от обвинений? Неужели он на самом деле так усердно трудится все последние дни ни для того, чтобы доказать виновность подозреваемой, а чтобы доказать всем и самому себе, что она ни в чём не виновата?</p><p>– Я должен поговорить с Валеской, – решительно заявил Гордон, поднимаясь из кресла. Он собирался действовать незамедлительно, даже если Стрейндж не даст своего одобрения. В таком случае он сию минуту поедет в участок, выбьет необходимый ордер и непременно вернётся. Но Стрейндж избавил его от хлопот своим слегка настораживающим движением навстречу расследованию.</p><p>– Как Вам угодно. Только сомневаюсь, что Вы получите от него достоверные сведения, детектив. Никто из нас не знает, что задумал Джером, что задумала Виктория, и что они задумали вместе. И, даже если мисс Кейн ни о чём и не осведомлена, а лишь дёргается на верёвочках своего кукловода, то будьте уверены: Джером будет водить Вас за нос.</p><p>– Я прекрасно знаю, с кем собираюсь говорить, профессор. Спасибо за беспокойство. Это я забираю, – Джим взял с собой медицинское заключение и, позабыв о том, что должен быть благодарен директору лечебницы, развернулся и хлопнул дверью кабинета.</p><p>Однако Стрейндж не спешил обижаться на детектива за грубость, куда ярче в нём сейчас пылало чувство, похожее на ликование. Разумеется, он о многом умолчал перед детективом, но Гордону и не нужно было знать все детали. Тех фактов, что Стрейндж великодушно ему преподнёс, к слову, не требуя взамен абсолютно ничего, должно было с лихвой хватить, чтобы доставить мисс Кейн немало проблем, с которыми не справятся ни её мнимое влияние, ни толстый кошелёк.</p><p>Полгода назад, в то ноябрьское утро, когда в подчинении Хьюго Стрейнджа оказалась молодая доктор Виктория Айрис, он принял её с распростёртыми объятиями и учтиво зашвырнул девушку прямиком в вольер к зверю. Тогда Стрейндж питал надежды на то, что смелая и решительная Айрис сделает то, что от неё требуется: подчинит себе Джерома Валеску, и профессору будет легко им управлять. Наконец-то, думал он тогда, самый буйный разум Аркхема, самый ядовитый цветок этого смердящего безумием сада окажется под его контролем. Но теперь, когда все эти планы давно уже приняли провальный оборот, Стрейндж понимал: они с Джеромом были соперниками, оба пытались сделать из Виктории своего солдата. И Джером его переиграл.</p><p>Через несколько секунд на пост охраны поступил звонок с распоряжением проводить детектива Гордона и заключённого «И-146» в комнату свиданий. Профессор Хьюго Стрейндж в зудящем нетерпении потирал ладоши.</p><p>* * *</p><p>«Да, это Виктория Кейн убила Нэйтона Айриса. Это она попросила меня прикончить Крэстона, потому что он знал слишком много. А ещё она приложила руку к исчезновению родителей Айриса. Да она злодейка ещё хлеще, чем я!» – вот какие слова Джерома Гордон воображал себе, пока направлялся на встречу с ним. Но это были слова, которые он сегодня точно не услышит. Нет, всё не может оказаться так просто.</p><p>Джиму не давала покоя версия Стрейнджа: Джером играет с Викторией, чтобы та помогла ему сбежать. Если это на самом деле так, тогда Валеска попытается сделать всё, чтобы приставучий детектив отцепился от Кейн, обратил своё внимание на что-то ещё, и дал им с ней ускользнуть из-под его ястребиного взгляда. Но пускай попробует. Ведь этому плану уже, в любом случае, никогда не воплотиться в жизнь.</p><p>В последний раз Гордону доводилось видеть Джерома в ту кровавую ночь, после его триумфального воскрешения, когда Готэм погрузился во тьму и огонь беспорядков, когда этот рыжий маньяк устроил целое представление в парке с аттракционами, чтобы убить Брюса Уэйна. Джером Валеска был и по-прежнему остаётся, несмотря на заключение в стенах Аркхема, настоящим ночным кошмаром, самым разрушительным катаклизмом, самым смертельным вирусом Готэма, от которого город никак не может исцелиться. И Гордон был рад, что человек с подобными характеристиками сидит перед ним, скованный наручниками и смирительной рубашкой.</p><p>– Ничего себе честь! Ко мне пожаловал сам великий детектив Гордон, а у меня при себе даже нет блокнотика для автографа, – протянул Джером, когда охранник усадил его за стол перед гостем, а сам встал у двери, не покидая комнаты. Уголок губ Джеймса несуразно дёрнулся: он хотел саркастично улыбнуться колкому комментарию, но и этого не сумел. Парень, сидящий перед ним, не вызывал никакой улыбки, даже притворной. – Я знал, что ты придёшь. Как-никак у нас тут трупец в шахте лифта болтается.</p><p>– Ага. С твоей улыбкой на лице.</p><p>– Пф, брось, дружочек. Что ты мне сделаешь? Арестуешь? Ха-ха-ха-ха!</p><p>О, этот смех... Чертовски раздражающий и пугающий одновременно. Навязчивый, сумасшедший, забирающийся под кожу и ползущий по костям смех. Смех, от которого у Джима до сих пор кровь стынет в жилах, когда он начинает думать о том, что может случиться с его любимым городом, если этот смех вырвется за шаткие стены Аркхема.</p><p>– Помнишь нашу последнюю встречу? Тогда в парке, верно? Я ведь так и не сказал тебе, что твой удар был чер-р-ртовски хорош. Ты прям лица на мне не оставил.</p><p>– Я пришёл по делу, Джером.</p><p>– Ты пришёл по делу. Правда? А я думал так, соскучился, заглянул потрещать, – вскинул бровями Джером. Связанный ремнями по рукам и ногам, он нелепо гнездился на стуле в своей смирительной рубашке, как гусеница в коконе. А потом состроил расстроенную гримасу и сказал: – Ну, давай, выкладывай своё дело. Я человек занятой, знаешь ли, не трать моё драгоценное время понапрасну.</p><p>– Какие у тебя были отношения с твоим последним лечащим врачом, доктором Викторией Айрис? – немедля Джим приступил к допросу.</p><p>– Ровно такие, какими их тебе расписал владелец этого зверинца, – ответил Джером после тяжёлого разочарованного вздоха.</p><p>Гордона сбивала с ног его поразительная интуиция, заставляла на мгновение поддаваться какой-то странной смеси восторга и страха. Нет! Обманывать себя этому выродку он ни за что не даст! Никакая это не волшебная интуиция. Джером просто-напросто узнал об их разговоре со Стрейнджем от охраны, а о природе их беседы всего лишь догадался. Случайность. Простое стечение обстоятельств.</p><p>– Брось, Джимбо, – проскрипел Джером, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Зачем задавать вопросы, на которые и сам знаешь ответы. Это что, какая-то игра? Если ты находишь её забавной, то мне она наскучила, едва успев начаться. Тебя ведь гложет всего один вопрос. И я знаю ответ на него, – губы заключённого растянулись, и разрезы уголков потянулись по скулам. – Да, я знаю, приятель. Я знаю то, чего ты так желаешь. Тебе нужно лишь спросить меня.</p><p>Джим почувствовал себя вставшим на тонкий скользкий канат, как те крылатые канатоходцы из цирка, куда в детстве его водил отец. Любой неосторожный шаг на этом канате – дорога вниз, но не на жёлтый песок ярко освещённой арены, а в разбросанные по асфальту осколки стекла, гвозди, ножи и иглы. И Гордон рискнул – сделал шаг вперёд по канату.</p><p>– Тебе известно, кто убил Нэйтона Айриса?</p><p>– Мне известно, кто убил Нэйтона Айриса.</p><p>– Это сделала... – Джима прошиб пот. – Виктория Кейн?</p><p>– Это сделала Виктория Кейн.</p><p>Всё? Проблема решена? Теперь Джим может со всех ног бежать в участок и выпрашивать у капитана ордер на обыск поместья Кейнов, хватать Харви Буллока, нескольких крепких ребят и выезжать на задержание злостной негодяйки? Эге-гей, дело наконец-то в шляпе!</p><p>Если бы на самом деле можно было так поступить, Джим Гордон не звал бы себя полицейским, а дело об убийстве можно было бы и вовсе не заводить.</p><p>– С чего я должен тебе верить? – прищурился Гордон. На его лбу залегла глубокая хмурая впадина.</p><p>– Ну, разумеется, не должен, – Джером усмехнулся странным гортанным кваканьем. – Как и я, к слову, не должен тебе что-либо доказывать. Всё просто: ты можешь прямо сейчас хлопнуть этой дверью, уйти, продолжить усиленно собирать доказательства против неплохо устроившейся в своём денежном гнездышке Птички, и, возможно, когда-нибудь до трясучки осточертевшее тебе дело об убийстве Айриса наконец-то магическим образом свернётся, а ты будешь спать спокойно. А можешь проявить свои доблестные решимость и щепотку слабоумной отваги и попросить нашего секретаря ослабить мои ремешки, чтобы я достал из кармана нечто такое, что поможет тебе уже завтра упрятать плохую девочку за решётку и спасти наш распрекрасный город от очередного злодея. Решай, Джимми. Всё в твоих руках.</p><p>Сердце Гордона колотилось с неудержимой скоростью, словно заведённый механический маятник. Правый висок слегка сдавило от напряжённых раздумий. Ему ничего не осталось, кроме как довериться Джерому, тому, кому он никогда в жизни не доверился бы даже под страхом смерти. Джим был уверен, ему не составит труда справиться с одним заключённым в случае беды, а к тому же, с ним был весьма увесистый охранник. Вдвоём они точно уложат Валеску на лопатки, если прижмёт.</p><p>Короткий, не слишком решительный кивок от детектива дал внимательно следящему за разговором охраннику сигнал к действию. Мужчина в чёрной униформе подошёл к Джерому со спины и расстегнул пару ремней сверху, начиная от шеи. Он ещё не закончил расстёгивать все нужные ремни, но руки Джерома уже могли спокойно дотянуться до любой части его тела. И этими руками в следующий миг он, точно искусный фокусник, достал из-под рукава своей рубашки длинный заточенный скальпель, который через долю секунды уже торчал в шее охранника, пронзая сонную артерию.</p><p>Джим, сам себя не помня, вскочил, отпрыгнул назад. В руках его сам собою оказался пистолет из наплечной кобуры, который у него забыли конфисковать при входе, и дуло этого пистолета стремглав взглянуло на Джерома одним единственным чёрным глазом в девять калибровых миллиметров. Охранник, на которого он рассчитывал, к этому времени уже захлебнулся своей кровью и упал замертво. Теперь он остался один на один с освободившимся психом.</p><p>– Спокойно, голубчик, пушка тебе не нужна, – произнёс Джером, после того как полностью избавился от смирительной рубашки и поднял руки, демонстрируя Гордону мирные намерения. К детективу, по крайней мере. – Я всего лишь отключил камеры. Доктор Айрис всегда так делала на наших с ней сеансиках. Ну, чтобы, знаешь там... посекретничать, – Джером пошло ухмыльнулся.</p><p>Дыхание сбилось, и, чтобы восстановить его, Гордону потребовалось несколько секунд. Затем он медленно двинулся обратно к столу, что слегка перекосился из-за резкого выпада Джерома, и с опаской присел на свой стул, осторожно, словно его должны были из-под него выдернуть.</p><p>– Ты псих, Джером, – высказался Гордон, не торопясь прятать оружие. – Ты конченный псих без единой капли человечности.</p><p>– Но-но-но, Джимбо, я бы на твоём месте не грубил, – покачал пальцем Джером, состроив обиженную гримасу.</p><p>Джером сунул руку в карман штанов, и Джеймс сей миг вновь наставил на него пистолет с уверенно лежащим на курке указательным пальцем. Он совсем не моргал в оцепенении, и Валеску это веселило. Выдохнув усмешку себе в нос, Джером мигом переключился на раздражение и закатил глаза, однако никакой язвительной реплики не обронил.</p><p>– Знаешь, я люблю слушать музыку. Да, я тот ещё меломан, представь себе, – сказал Джером, рыская в своём бездонном кармане. – В моём плеере есть только одна композиция, но с ней ничего не сравнится. О, это моя самая любимая запись. Слушаю её пару дней без остановки, как <em>сумасшедший</em>. И я хочу, чтобы ты тоже её послушал.</p><p>На стол перед собой Джером выложил маленький карманный диктофон, который пару недель назад «одолжил» у одного доктора, которого Стрейндж к нему приставил после ухода Айрис из лечебницы. Доктору, следует полагать, этот диктофон уже был ни к чему, а вот Джерому совсем недавно пригодился. Он пододвинул его к полицейскому и загадочно улыбнулся, словно предлагал раскрыть коробку с сюрпризом:</p><p>– Нажми на кнопку, детектив, и услышишь лучшую мелодию на свете.</p><p>Руки Джерома лежали перед ним на столе ладонями вниз, потому Гордону стало чуть спокойнее. Видимо, второго скальпеля, чтобы воткнуть и ему в горло, у Валески при себе не было. Что ж, уже неплохо.</p><p>Джим сунул пистолет обратно в кобуру и взял в руки диктофон, покрутил, осмотрел со всех сторон. В те несколько секунд, что были отведены ему на раздумья, Джим спрашивал себя: хочет ли он услышать то, что записано на этом устройстве? Ответ... Он должен поймать убийцу. Кем бы он ни был. И Джим нажал большую кнопку на диктофоне.</p><p>«<em>Значит, смерть Крэстона в обмен на пару минут удовольствия?</em> – из маленьких динамиков раздался грязный, едва воспринимающийся ухом звук. Звучал голос Джерома. А затем раздался голос, который уже месяц без устали умолял детектива Гордона найти убийцу, защитить несчастную девушку от возможной нависшей над ней угрозы – голос Виктории Кейн. – <em>Я не обмениваюсь с тобой, Джером, не пытаюсь подкупить тебя. Даже если ты ещё раз прямо сейчас повторишь свой отказ, ещё раз подтвердишь, что не станешь выполнять мою просьбу, я не остановлюсь</em>».</p><p>Джим опустил взгляд под ноги, слушая запись до конца, почувствовал накативший волною стыд. Почему? Быть может, из-за осознания, что он и впрямь хотел спасти убийцу, но не понял этого. Девушку, что всегда была прямо у него под носом, ту, что за этот нос его больно водила, хотел отмыть от грязных подозрений, которые сам и породил.</p><p>– Она знала, что я буду допрашивать Крэстона. Знала, что зацеплюсь за какое-нибудь его показание и выйду на её след. Она знала... Она всегда была рядом, чтобы знать, как я поступлю.</p><p>Джером что-то говорил, кажется, язвил и злорадствовал, но Гордон слышал его голос отдалённо, размыто, скомканно, точно он доносился из изолированной комнаты. Голова детектива переполнилась токсичным звоном, от которого страдало лишь одно его чувство – чувство собственного достоинства. Ведь он не смог рассмотреть преступницу прямо у себя перед глазами и всё это время смотрел на Викторию Кейн, как беспросветный слепец.</p><p>– Почему ты сдал её? – не понимал Джим, всё ещё пытаясь найти подвох в действиях Джерома. – Зачем тебе это делать? Какой смысл? Она могла помочь тебе.</p><p>– Нет, Джимбо. Мне она уже помогла, как ни странно, и на этом её полномочия всё, – вдруг Джером вытащил из кармана и поставил на стол перед собой стик помады. Он сам не знал, почему, или же просто не хотел знать, но теперь эта вещица всегда была с ним. Просто лежала в кармане и ждала своего часа. – Да, знаешь... Она была отличным доком. Куда лучше, чем вся та шваль, что здесь ошивалась, ошивается и будет ошиваться ещё сотню лет. С ней мне было весело коротать время на этой помойке. Так что, теперь моя очередь ей помогать. А то мало ли, что эта маленькая хулиганка ещё учудит, если мы не вмешаемся, так ведь, мистер везучий детектив? – и Джером подмигнул своему гостю.</p><p>Понять, почему Валеска называет банальный заклад «помощью», Джеймс так и не смог, ни пока удалялся по коридорам к выходу из лечебницы, ни когда преодолевал расстояние от Нерроуз до полицейского участка. Он так и не поймёт этого, спустя недели, месяцы, годы. Но этот вопрос всегда будет мучить его, всегда будет стучать по голове тяжёлым молотком, когда Джим будет вспоминать девушку, от которой все отвернулись, и которой пришлось силой поворачивать их всех к себе лицом.</p><p>Джером назвал её «Птичкой», да?.. Что ж, пришло время посадить эту птичку в клетку.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Маленький коричневый щегол юрко пропрыгал на жёрдочке, настойчиво протиснулся под большущей рукой, вторгнувшейся в пространство его скромных владений, и сунул красную мордочку в миску, которую эта гигантская рука только что наполнила зёрнышками. Виктория совсем недавно завела этого голосистого красавчика, но всё ещё не могла оторваться от него, словно, забудь она об этом малыше хоть на минуту, и с ним сей час же приключиться что-нибудь дурное. Вик купила ему просторную куполообразную клетку и поселила на подоконнике в гостиной, где Джей мог греться на солнышке и иногда переговариваться с чирикающими за окном собратьями. Раньше Виктория и не задумывалась, как сильно ей нравятся птицы, но теперь, когда у неё появился Джей, ей казалось, она готова жизнь отдать за это маленькое стрекочущее пернатое чудо, которое ни разу не упускало возможности клюнуть её в руку, когда Вик просовывала её в клетку, чтобы покормить питомца.</p><p>С тресками щегла в гостиной сталкивался женский голос с экрана включённого телевизора. Вик почти не обращала на него внимания, но, будто повинуясь каким-то сверхъестественным силам, прислушалась к новостям именно в тот момент, когда корреспондентка произнесла своим звонким хорошо поставленным голосом следующее:</p><p>«<em>Лечебница Аркхем вновь терпит череду ужасающих происшествий. По официальным данным, за прошедшие две недели при странных обстоятельствах погибло пять сотрудников медперсонала, а сегодня утром новой жертвой зловещих сил Аркхема стал недавно осуждённый за вооружённое нападение и заключённый в лечебницу Роберт Крэстон. По сообщениям очевидцев, тело Крэстона нашли в шахте лифта с изуродованным лицом</em>».</p><p>Виктория обернулась, взглянула на ящик с голубым экраном широко распахнутыми удивлёнными глазами, на мгновение разучившись дышать. Она застыла на месте, забыв даже запереть дверцу клетки своего любимца, и почувствовала, как в груди после услышанной новости разливается что-то тёплое и густое, что-то такое искрящееся и яркое, как первое детское впечатление от похода в цирк или парк аттракционов. С губ сорвался одухотворённый смешок, глаза заслонили набежавшие слёзы. Так значит, думала счастливо улыбающаяся Виктория, Джером всё-таки верен ей. Значит, она всё же ему небезразлична, он вновь простил её, и теперь пришло время последнего, самого главного акта представления; того, к чему она неосознанно шла все полгода, и того, в чём, как думала Вик, заключалась её миссия, – побег.</p><p>Корреспондентка из телевизора освещала другие новости, когда Виктория нервно закружила по гостиной, обдумывая будущие шаги. Всё было прописано уже давно, ещё на казавшихся такими далёкими сеансах с её единственным пациентом, где они в шутку обсуждали, как можно обойти систему безопасности лечебницы, как подстроить аварийное срабатывание пожарной сигнализации, как спровоцировать эвакуацию, во время которой никто не сумеет заметить неожиданное исчезновение доктора и заключённого. Теперь все эти идеи Виктории нужно было лишь разложить перед собой и упорядочить, выстроить из них целостный план действий и воплотить его в жизнь... сегодня же. Да, она прямо сейчас сядет, продумает всё до мелочей, а вечером они с Джеромом упорхнут. И никто их не найдёт, никто и никогда их не поймает.</p><p>«Сегодня всё изменится, – думала Виктория, нетерпеливо улыбаясь самой себе, и внутри неё всё дрожало в предвкушении. – Мы с Джеромом станем свободными. Мы наконец-то всегда будем вместе».</p><p>Только он и она. Только Король и Королева Готэм-Сити. И эта сырая промозглая чёрная дорога без конца и края, на которой они сломают счётчик спидометра... на которой они разобьются однажды... вместе...</p><p>Разум Виктории закружился в водовороте мечтаний, в которых она летала вместе со своим любимым. И из объятий этого дурманного сна её вырвал голос Альберта, который ворвался в гостиную так, словно до этого несколько миль бежал от стаи волков.</p><p>– Вот Вы где, госпожа, слава богу! – дворецкий отдышался, вытер испарину со лба тыльной стороной ладони.</p><p>– Боже мой, Альберт, что случилось? Что тебя так потрепало? – спросила Виктория, слегка улыбаясь. И тут она заметила, что Альберт приволок с собой чемодан на колёсиках. Вик взглянула на мужчину с непониманием. – Ты куда-то уезжаешь?</p><p>– Нет, госпожа, <em>Вы</em>. Вы уезжаете, и немедленно.</p><p>Когда лицо Альберта становилось таким бледным и блестящим от пота, а голос менял свой спокойный бархатный тембр на паническую дрожь, это всегда означало лишь одно – неминуемую беду. В эту секунду Джей начал метаться по клетке, прыгать от стены к стене, словно в него вселился злой дух, и громко чирикать, словно изо всех сил пытался что-то сказать. Виктория нахмурилась, ничего не понимая.</p><p>– О чём ты говоришь, Альберт?</p><p>– Я собрал все необходимые Вам на первое время вещи, купил билеты, позволил себе достать из сейфа некоторые сбережения, – торопливо говорил мужчина, вложив в руку девушки документы и деньги. – Ваш поезд отбывает через два часа с вокзала Юнион Стейшн. Езжайте до Метрополиса, а оттуда летите первым доступным рейсом, летите так далеко, как только можете. Не возвращайтесь в Готэм. Я найду Вас, как только смогу, я обещаю.</p><p>– Да что на тебя нашло! – Вик одёрнула руки. Странная одержимость Альберта её отъездом испугала девушку, даже немного разозлила. – Почему я должна куда-то уезжать?</p><p>Слова едва проходили сквозь горло Альберта. В нём встал ком, закрыл проход даже воздуху, и мужчине хотелось лишь кричать от досады. Ну почему эта маленькая глупышка просто не может его послушать! И, когда тяжёлый взгляд Альберта обрушился на неё, Виктория почувствовала через него всю боль своего друга, весь тот ужас, что сковал его колючим морозом. Он смотрел на неё так, как смотрят на обречённых.</p><p>– Кажется, я знаю, кто убил Нэйтона Айриса, – произнёс Альберт, и голос его продрог под удушьем слёзной горечи. – Но я не хочу, чтобы об этом узнал кто-то ещё. – Он подступился к своей девочке, взял её за руки и заглянул в её напуганные глаза. – Прошу Вас, госпожа, бегите. Бегите, пока ещё можете.</p><p>Наконец-то сквозь толщу шока к Виктории пробилось осознание: Альберт всё знает. И теперь уже не на неё он смотрит с этой сердечной жалостью, сдавив лицо от боли и накатывающих слёз, – он смотрит на убийцу Нэйтона Айриса. И теперь он, как и Селина, гонит её прочь из этого города, думая, что она всем здесь навредит. Всем и самой себе.</p><p>– Альберт, что бы тебе кто ни наговорил, я...</p><p>– Простите меня, моя милая! – слёзы наконец сорвались со стариковских глаз, и Альберт уткнулся лбом в руки Виктории, которые так крепко держал, не отпускал, противореча собственным наставлениям. Он так хотел ещё немного подержать эти тёплые ладошки в своих руках, ещё раз попробовать убедить себя, что эти руки не могут никому навредить. – Простите за то, что без спроса залез в ваши вещи и увидел то, что мне не следовало. Почему же Вы не избавились от этого ножа? Почему Вы подвергли себя такой опасности? – он поднял глаза на девушку, в них всё блестело слезами и краснело усталостью.</p><p>– У меня не получилось, – Виктория услышала треск внутри себя, услышала так отчётливо и почувствовала этот треск так близко к коже, словно это ломались её кости. – Этот нож дал мне один очень важный для меня человек. Я не смогла выбросить его. Прости меня, Альберт, – эти слова она выдохнула вместе с тяжестью. Вдруг стало чуть легче, ведь Альберт не бросался на неё с осуждениями, которых она так боялась. – Прости, что не сказала тебе... правду о том дне. Правду о том, почему мы с тобой на самом деле остались в Готэме.</p><p>Неожиданный стук, раздавшийся из холла, оголтелый стук, обрушившийся на парадную дверь дома, заставил сердца Виктории и Альберта метнуться. Джей окончательно обезумел: бросался на стены клетки так сильно, что перевернул её на бок, рассыпал все свои лакомые зёрна и свежую воду.</p><p>– Откройте, это полиция! – ревел знакомый им голос, следующий за градом ударов по двери. Голос принадлежал Харви Буллоку.</p><p>Тело на какой-то миг перестало подчиняться Виктории и просто окаменело, словно все её мышцы атрофировались, и лишь одна единственная мышца готова была разорвать всё тело на части своей бешенной работой. Сердце выскочило из груди, оказалось в горле. Холод и жар набросились одновременно, подступили мурашки, дрожь, тошнота. Виктория испытывала такой раздирающий страх лишь один единственный раз в жизни – в то самое утро, когда они с Нэйтоном танцевали свой последний танец.</p><p>Альберт знал, что он был единственным, кто может спасти свою любимую госпожу. Он должен быть сильным до самого конца. Даже если это означало покрывать убийцу. Он поборол свой испуг, громко оповестил полицейских о том, что уже спешит открыть дверь, а сам поставил перед Викторией чемодан и сказал:</p><p>– Скорее, госпожа, уходите через гараж. Я отвлеку их, скажу, что Вас нет дома.</p><p>– Прежде, чем я уйду, скажи мне кое-что, – Виктория остановила его, крепко вцепившись в его большую морщинистую руку. – Скажи, что я поступила правильно, избавив город от монстра. Скажи, что мой поступок не был злом.</p><p>Альберт посмотрел ей в глаза и с ужасом понял: боже правый, она не шутит, она действительно верит в свою правоту! Он долго собирался с силами, чтобы заставить себя сказать то, в чём на самом деле не уверен. И он так и не смог. Альберт одёрнул руку и спешно зашагал к двери, ещё раз напомнив Виктории, что она должна немедленно уходить.</p><p>Взявшись за ручку чемодана, Виктория потащила его за собой по коридору, ведущему к спуску в подвал, и попутно думала: а как же Джером? Громыхание маленьких колёсиков ещё никогда не казалось ей таким оглушительным, как сейчас. Чтобы не создавать шум, грохоча чемоданом по лестнице, она на руках спустила его вниз, задаваясь вопросом: а как же их совместный побег и та дорога, что им уготована? Почему она должна бежать одна? В этот бешенный миг, когда она пересекала подвал, наощупь выискивая дверь гаража, и слышала сверху над своей головой топот тяжёлых ботинок и приглушённые голоса Альберта и Харви Буллока, Виктория могла поклясться, что у неё вовсе не одно сердце: их бесконечное множество, такие маленькие и энергичные, и каждое из них бьётся по всему телу, в любой его части, как сотня маленьких взволнованных Джеев, только внутри неё самой.</p><p>Нет, она никуда не уедет без Джерома! Не в этот раз, ни в какой-либо другой! Больше она никогда его не оставит, никогда не предаст. Довольно необдуманных поступков, достаточно полоумных побегов от собственной судьбы! Всё одно и то же по кругу, повторяющаяся карусель событий крутится слишком долго. Но теперь всё будет по-другому. Сейчас она выскользнет из гаража, скроется в лесу, вызовет такси до старой квартирки Альберта, укроется там до вечера, продумает стратегию похищения Джерома из Аркхема,  а затем... дорога.</p><p>Навалившись на тяжёлую металлическую дверь, Виктория повернула ручку и буквально вывалилась на улицу. Её искупали мягкие солнечные лучи, ослепившие глаза неприятным белым светом после непроглядной темноты. Но одно девушка разглядела слишком хорошо, а потому не посмела более сдвинуться с места. Её здесь уже ждали. Дверь гаража окружали пятеро вооружённых копов, а прямо перед Викторией вышел, направляя на неё дуло пистолета, Джеймс Гордон.</p><p>– Виктория Кейн, Вы арестованы, – объявил он, доставая свободной рукой наручники из кармана.</p><p>Виктория попятилась, как испуганное загнанное в угол животное, и подняла дрожащие руки. Широко распахнутые карие глаза застелили слёзы.</p><p>Солнце сегодня и впрямь было аномально приветливым и ярким, какого никогда не бывало в Готэме. Казалось, оно могло спалить дотла. Всё живое.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Глава 25. Перерождение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аккомпанемент к главе: Radiohead «Karma Police», Tom Waits «Time».</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вменяемость... Странное слово с размытыми границами понимания. Одни думают, что вменяемость это показатель здравомыслия, другие – что это антоним слову «безумие». Третьи же полагают, что вменяемость начинается там, где заканчивается гениальность и неординарность, что вменяемость становится нулевым километром заурядности, в ней нет ничего постыдного, но и нет ничего ценного. Одно из этих определений близко к истине. Однако истины не существует, как не существует и вменяемости. Есть лишь... маски. Маска доброй, терпеливой женщины, маска весёлого и жизнерадостного мужчины, маска вежливого продавца, маска любящей жены, маска политика, обеспокоенного общественными проблемами. Вменяемость лишь в этих масках. В остальном же все люди от природы безумцы, каждый в своей собственной прекрасной мере.</p><p>Особенно здесь, в Готэме.</p><p>19 апреля. 15:03. Департамент полиции Готэм-Сити. Здесь сегодня Виктория Кейн окончательно отринет все свои маски.</p><p>Она сидела, прикованная наручниками к столу, в той самой допросной, в которой несколько дней назад наблюдала схваченного Виктора Зсасза, и дрожала, как осиновый лист. Там, за зеркалом, полагала Вик, сейчас на неё смотрит либо Гордон, либо Буллок, а может, оба сразу, и кто-то из них с минуты на минуту войдёт в двери за её спиной и начнёт пытать её своими занудными расспросами, пытаясь доказать ей, что лучший выход – признаться в содеянном. Но ей не в чем было признаваться, и, ещё до того как с её губ начали срываться испуганные возгласы, Вик начала показывать это всем своим видом. Она пыталась дать понять Гордону, что он схватил вовсе не убийцу, а бедную несчастную девушку, испугавшуюся неожиданно вломившихся в её дом под завязку экипированных копов; испугавшуюся того, что Роберт Крэстон мог оклеветать её, а Джим – поверить ему. Так она объяснила своё бегство через гараж.</p><p>Альберта полицейские тоже задержали для дачи показаний. Он был где-то в участке, но Виктория, не знала, где именно, не знала, что он может рассказать. Может, Гордон уже выудил из него правду, и теперь любая её попытка извернуться лишь добавит ей неприятностей. В любом случае, она сидела, склонившись над столом, и роняла слёзы в тканевый платок, как самое невинное раненное дитя, обвинённое в чудовищных злодеяниях. Что бы там Гордон ей не предъявил, думала Вик, в чём бы ни обвинил её и чем бы ни попытался ткнуть в лицо, она будет продолжать играть роль маленькой жертвы, чтобы завтра снова стать Королевой.</p><p>Дверь за спиной хлопнула. Вик подпрыгнула на стуле и обернулась, громко шмыгнув носом. Её лицо блестело от слёз в зеленовато-белом свете.</p><p>– Детектив Гордон, Джим, это какая-то ошибка, пожалуйста, выслушайте меня, – принялась тараторить Виктория, захлёбываясь желанием доказать свою невиновность. – Наверняка Вы допросили Крэстона, и он вновь сказал Вам, что якобы это я убила Нэйтона, но Вы не можете...</p><p>– Крэстон мёртв, – без капли стыда перебил Джим, опустившись на стул напротив Виктории и хлопнув папкой с документами по столу. Это было дело об убийстве Нэйтона Айриса, которое он расследует уже месяц, и которое сегодня пополнилось важными вещественными доказательствами. – Убит в Аркхеме Джеромом Валеской. По Вашей просьбе.</p><p>– Что? – с искренним ужасом удивилась оскорблённая Виктория. – По <em>моей</em> просьбе? Что Вы такое говорите? Да зачем мне было это делать?</p><p>– Потому что это <em>Вы</em> убили Нэйтона Айриса, – отчеканил Джим. Теперь для него это была не догадка, не подозрение, не теория – теперь это был правдивый факт. – И потому что Крэстон, как его самый близкий друг, мог рассказать нечто, что вывело бы меня на Вашу виновность. Но Вы кое-что не учли, мисс Кейн: есть и другие люди, которые помогли мне привлечь Вас к ответственности куда больше, чем это мог сделать Роберт Крэстон.</p><p>– Как Вы можете такое говорить! Я никогда и никого не убила бы! – закричала Виктория сквозь прыснувшие из глаз слёзы. – Я доктор, я помогаю людям, а не убиваю их. Я – Виктория Кейн! Я вхожа в элиту этого города! Я...</p><p>Очередное «я» резко оборвалось, и Виктория почувствовала, как слова застряли у неё в глотке, когда перед ней на столе оказался выуженный Джимом из кармана пиджака стик её помады. По спине девушки промчался холод. Грудь словно пробили выстрелом из дробовика, и теперь там была сквозная дыра таких размеров, что от груди ничего и не осталось, лишь склизкие чёрные ошмётки, свисающие под ноги. Всё было уничтожено. Всё – одной лишь этой маленькой дамской вещицей, которая не должна была оказаться здесь.</p><p>«Есть и другие люди, которые помогли мне привлечь Вас к ответственности»... Когда Гордон произнёс это, Вик за секунду успела прогнать в своей голове множество имён: Альберт, Стрейндж, Тетч, Крейн, Сильвия, Селина, Брюс, Пингвин. Но только не то самое имя, что всегда мёдом лежало на её губах. Это просто не мог быть он. Но, оказалось, пока Виктория думала, как будет спасать Джерома, он в это время сооружал удавку на её шее.</p><p>Вот, значит, как? Вот, значит...</p><p>Вик опустила голову над столом между заключёнными в наручники руками, и вместе с тяжёлыми вздохами, маскирующими невыносимое желание закричать и разрыдаться от лавиной обрушившейся боли, из Виктории посыпались смешки. Лицо Гордона полнилось жалостью.</p><p>– Неужели Вы поверили словам пациента психбольницы? – она подняла глаза. Джим ужаснулся, потому что больше не видел в этих глазах страха, лишь тонны искрящейся фейерверками боли. Казалось, в следующую секунду, когда он скажет ей про диктофонную запись, Виктория сдастся, и сделает это с облегчением.</p><p>– У Валески есть запись вашего разговора, где Вы просите его избавиться от Крэстона.</p><p>– Как же Вы не понимаете, <em>он подставил меня!</em> – контролировать слёзы, говоря о Джероме, она больше не могла. Мысли о том, что он и вправду нанёс ей этот подлый удар в спину, разрывали её на миллион маленьких кусочков, которые вот-вот развеются по ветру. Всё внутри сгорало, словно сухие осенние листья. Как те, что шуршали под её ногами во дворе лечебницы, в тот самый ноябрьский день. – Вы не знаете, какова его власть в Аркхеме, не знаете, что он держит в узде не только большую часть заключённых, но и полдюжины охраны. Ему ничего не стоило сфабриковать эту запись. Он и его дружки ещё и не такие дела проворачивали, когда я работала в Аркхеме. Ничего эта Ваша запись не стоит, ясно! Я любила Нэйтона, я не убивала его!</p><p>– Хватит этого спектакля, Виктория! – комнату сотряс раздосадованный хлопок по столу. Джиму осточертели её наигранные слёзы. – Я узнал достаточно, чтобы по кусочкам составить всю картину преступления. Любые Ваши доказательства обратного будут неприкрытой ложью. Вы спали со своим пациентом, а мужа никогда не любили, потому что родители выдали Вас за него замуж насильно.</p><p>– Неправда, неправда, неправда, неправда! – завопила Виктория, замотав головой и больно зажмурив глаза. От слёз они, казалось, вот-вот со скрипом выскользнут из глазниц. – Вы что, не знаете, как бывает? Стерпелось, слюбилось. Мы стали прекрасной парой, мы полюбили друг друга, несмотря на то, что брак был по расчёту.</p><p>– Тогда зачем нужно было обращаться в полицию и обвинять своего «любимого» мужа в рукоприкладстве?</p><p>Ну же, девочка, смелее! Придумай очередную сказку. Заставь этого олуха поверить, что ты не просто Птичка, а невинный ангел. Давай, завтра нас ждёт ещё много дел!</p><p>– Я... – Вик убавила пыл. Воспалившаяся обида чуть было не превратила её самообладание в тлеющие угольки. Она вовремя вспомнила, где находится и при каких обстоятельствах. – Наша семейная жизнь была не идеальной. Иногда мы ссорились, несерьёзно. Но порой я бывала слишком эмоциональной, знаете, и, чуть что, сразу бежала в полицию. Серьёзных поводов не было. Я просто так успокаивалась.</p><p>Но Джим не верил более ни единому её слову, ни единой слезинке, что торопливо скатывались по щекам. Фактов и улик у него были вагон и маленькая тележка, поэтому ему осталось лишь вывалить это всё на Викторию, хорошенько придавить и вытянуть из неё признания.</p><p>– Вы ведь нашли нож, принадлежавший Виктору Зсасзу, – напомнила Виктория, вжавшись в спинку стула, словно пытаясь сбежать от мерзкого давления этого грубого мужчины. – Так почему здесь сижу я, а не он?! Он, чёрт возьми, профессиональный наёмник, а не я. Ему ничего не стоило убить человека.</p><p>– В том-то и дело, что Виктор Зсасз – профи. Потому он и оказался вне подозрений. Способ, которым был убит Айрис, совершенно не похож на стиль Виктора, уж поверьте моему опыту. Те многочисленные ножевые ранения явно были нанесены в неконтролируемом приступе гнева. Вам это чувство знакомо?</p><p>– На что Вы намекаете? У меня нет проблем с агрессией.</p><p>– А вот медицинское заключение профессора Стрейнджа, Вашего бывшего начальника, говорит об обратном, – Джим достал из папки документ и положил его перед задержанной. – Он вскрыл Вашу голову, как коробку, посмотрел, что внутри, и пришёл к выводу, что Вы страдаете целым букетом психических расстройств. Потом он всё это записал и поставил свою подпись.</p><p>Виктория уже просто не могла понять, что происходит. В голове всё стучало слишком громко, а перед глазами всё расплывалось, не позволяя ей сфокусироваться на тексте этой чёртовой бумаги. В этот миг она вдруг вспомнила ночной коридор Аркхема, двери лифта, свой кабинет, бьющий в нос запах транквилизатора и невинный вид профессора Стрейнджа, утверждающего, что он не причастен к её плохому самочувствию, что желает Виктории лишь добра и хочет помочь.</p><p>– Так вот... что он тогда со мной сделал, – остолбеневши, произнесла она. Чувства никогда не обманывали Викторию. Стрейндж всегда был ей врагом. Теперь каждого из них она знала в лицо. Теперь каждому из них придётся платить по счетам. – Этот сукин сын... Из-за его хирургического вмешательства я и стала чувствовать себя хуже. Именно из-за этой ёбанной несогласованной трепанации моё ментальное здоровье и ухудшилось, как же Вы не понимаете!</p><p>– Значит, Вы признаёте, что больны? – всё поддевал Джеймс.</p><p>А что, если неугомонному детективу-приставале начать платить прямо сейчас? Ах, как здорово было бы придушить его на этом столе, наблюдать, как его выкатившиеся голубые глаза стекленеют, как жизнь выходит из него вместе с задыхающимися хрипами, чувствовать, как его руки слабнут, и он больше не может сопротивляться, становится вялым, беспомощным, жалким. «Ах, Джеймс Гордон, как же сладка, должно быть, на вкус твоя заносчивость, если выгрызть её из тебя зубами»...</p><p>Виктория нервно смочила пересохшее горло слюной и посмотрела сквозь стену. Ещё немного, и в глазах начнёт темнеть. Как же она устала.</p><p>– Нам известно, – продолжал валить фактами детектив, – что в то утро, когда убили Айриса, Вы и Альберт Блумфайлд собирались уезжать из города.</p><p>– Мне нужно домой... – вполголоса произнесла Виктория, мечась глазами по голой серой стене, словно пытаясь зацепиться за что-то или отыскать в ней ответы на вопросы, которые задаёт ей этот дотошный мужчина.</p><p>– Но Вы вдруг передумали и остались. Почему?</p><p>– У меня там Джей...</p><p>– Куда Вы отъезжали из аэропорта?</p><p>– Мне нужно к моему Джею, отпустите меня домой.</p><p>– Вы приехали домой к Айрису. И Вы убили его, – с нотками отвращения обрушился обвинениями Гордон. В его взгляде больше не было места жалости. Только острое осуждение и раздражение. – Хладнокровно зарезали собственного мужа. Вы – убийца. И Ваше место за решёткой.</p><p>Пять секунд мокрое лицо Виктории дрожало каждой мышцей под тяжестью горечи. Пять секунд она впивалась в Гордона глазами, в которых за зеркалом слёз билось отчаяние. Последние пять секунд жизни маленькой испуганной, опороченной нападками девушки превратили её в прихлопнутую муху, которая, недобитая, ползёт по поверхности, цепляется за жизнь, сама не зная, зачем. А ведь правда, зачем? Разве теперь, когда её мир полностью разрушен человеком, которого она вознесла в свои персональные божества, есть смысл бороться дальше? Вокруг неё – кольцо острых копий, направленных к центру. Внутри – пепелище из выжженных чувств и стремлений. Под ногами – чёрная трясина. А над головой – полотно разбитого зеркала, в сотнях осколков которого она могла разглядеть все свои страхи, превратившую её в ту, кем она даже не мечтала быть.</p><p>Лишь пять секунд. А затем лицо арестованной поменялось, как по щелчку пальцев, и Гордон наконец-то познакомился с настоящей Викторией Кейн.</p><p>– Браво, Джим, – сказала Виктория потяжелевшим бархатным голосом и улыбнулась. Затем она отплодировала ему тремя медленными хлопками. – Меня не обманывали насчёт тебя. Герой сдержал своё обещание, да?</p><p>Бледный оттенок беспомощности блестящего от слёз лица сменила лёгкая смесь безразличия и надменности. Красные вспухшие глаза чуть сузились, заискрились смешинками. Больше Виктория не была той испуганной выскочившей из дверей гаража девушкой, которую Джим заковал в наручники. Вмиг она будто бы пересекла какую-то свою черту и сделалась уверенной, раскрепощённой, безумной...</p><p>– Я не буду спрашивать, по какой причине Вы убили Роберта Крэстона. Это очевидно и не нуждается в ремарках. Но почему всё-таки Вы убили Айриса?</p><p>– В самом деле, детектив? Вы задаёте мне этот вопрос? – она неустанно насмехалась. Кажется, думалось Джиму, эта её натянутая ниспадающая улыбка и щедрые на сарказм смешки были лишь защитной реакцией. – Ответ на этот вопрос Вам известен. Ведь Вы так глубоко под меня капнули, не так ли? Вы выяснили абсолютно всё. Изучили меня вдоль и поперёк, – почти каждое слово Вик произносила медленно, как будто получала небывалое наслаждение от каждой буквы.</p><p>Джим внутренне поёжился. Ему стало не по себе от этой девушки, и вдруг он подумал: было бы хорошо, присоединись к нему Харви.</p><p>– Это правда, что Нэйтон Айрис избивал Вас? – спросил Гордон.</p><p>– «Избивал»? Нет, ну что Вы, – Вик махнула рукой, откинулась на спинку стула, закинула ногу на ногу. – Он не избивал. Он вылепливал меня. Он создавал меня, как Микеланджело Венеру Милосскую, каждую деталь моего тела обходительно вытачивал, чтобы получить идеальную скульптуру. Но даже скульптурам бывает больно, – гипнотически уставившись в одну точку, Виктория замерла, а потом резко сделала вздох. – Он был гением, понимаете? Самым искусным извращенцем, которого я когда-либо знала. А их в моей жизни было немало. Ведь я работала с психами, ха-ха-ха!</p><p>– Каким бы он ни был, Вы совершили преступление, убили человека...</p><p>– Я! Оказала! Городу! Услугу! – сопровождая каждое слово ударами кулаков по столу, прорычала Виктория. Надменность соскользнула с её лица, теперь её вытеснила ярость. Джиму невольно пришлось отпрянуть назад. – Он мог бы стать мэром и погубить всё в этом городе. Он мог искалечить каждую душу, как искалечил мою. Я избавила Готэм от чудовища, очистила его от грязи, предотвратила катастрофу. Сделала <em>Вашу</em> работу за Вас. Я не убийца. <em>Я – спасительница Готэма</em>.</p><p>В сознании Джима Гордона её громкие слова звучали как бред. Но он всё равно слушал этот бред, невольно вдумывался в него, переваривал, пропускал через себя. Её ярость была ничем иным, как слепой убеждённостью, а этого Джим уже повидал достаточно, чтобы относиться к подобным заявлениям скорее как к специфичному мировоззрению, чем к психическому расстройству.</p><p>– В этом городе есть лишь два типа людей, – сказала Виктория, – узники собственных страхов и нарушители закона, свободные от гнёта своих демонов. Так вот, я слишком долго была узницей.</p><p>– Нет, Виктория. Нет. Узницей Вам только предстоит стать, – вздохнул Гордон, убирая медицинское заключения Стрейнджа обратно в папку с делом, на котором по выходу из допросной собирался поставить печать со словом «закрыто».</p><p>– У Вас красивая маска, детектив, – вдруг улыбнулась она, любуясь лицом поднимающегося со стула полицейского. – Маска человека с благородными намерениями. Она прямо-таки приросла к Вам. Но кто Вы на самом деле? Какого монстра Вы под ней прячете?</p><p>Кто-то уже говорил ему подобное однажды. То был не один человек, и не два. Джим часто слышал на свой счёт нечто подобное, но каждый раз, как и сейчас, не нырял глубоко в себя за ответом – просто молчал, думая, что не нуждается в обдумывании этих слов.</p><p>– Никакая Вы не спасительница Готэма. Просто очередная его жертва, – сказал Гордон, прежде чем вышел из допросной. Он вернулся к началу – к жалости. А может, даже к сочувствию.</p><p>Но не важно, что чувствовал теперь детектив Гордон, ведь уже очень скоро он пойдёт принимать поздравления с новым раскрытым делом от коллег. Они будут похлопывать его по плечу, одобряюще кивать, сыпать похвалами, а Джеймс Гордон вновь почувствует себя героем, вновь станет для всех полицейских примером для подражания.</p><p>А у Виктории Кейн будет ещё несколько дней, чтобы подумать о том, что всё наконец-то кончено. Больше не нужно притворяться. Наконец-то этот долгий спектакль длиною в полгода (или всё-таки больше?) отыгран, актёры выходят на поклон, а занавес опускается.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Если бы Альберт Блумфайлд был менее сдержанным и терпеливым, он бы набил лица всему полицейскому участку, каждому доморощенному полицейскому, ни один из которых не помог его девочке, когда она так нуждалась в защите. Если бы Альберт мог себе позволить, он бы уже мокрого места не оставил от всего этого места, зовущего себя «цитаделью закона и справедливости». Альберт был человеком спокойным, неконфликтным, его даже можно было упрекнуть в чрезмерной мягкости и доброте. Но сегодня всё было иначе. Сегодняшний день заставил его впервые за очень долгое время вспомнить, что и его душа имеет тёмные стороны.</p><p>В последний раз Альберт махал кулаками очень давно, казалось, даже не в этой жизни, во времена службы на фронте. Но сегодня он вновь почувствовал неистовое желание сжать кулак покрепче и запустить им в лицо выросшего на его пути копа, который настойчиво не пускал его к госпоже. Гордону пришлось буквально оттаскивать Альберта от дежурного и даже угрожать ему несколькими сутками заключения, если тот немедленно не прекратит дебоширить, как разгорячённый пьяница в баре.</p><p>Первое, что сказал ему Альберт, когда увидел, было «Госпожа Вик ни в чём не виновата». И Альберт продолжил бы защищать её честь, продолжил бы сочинять оправдания ради благополучия своей любимой госпожи, ведь всё, о чём он думал последний час – как он может спасти Викторию от предназначенного ей наказания. Если бы Гордон хотел, он бы повесил на дворецкого статью за покрывание преступника. Но вместо этого Джим просто перебил Альберта и сообщил ему, что Виктория сама во всём созналась. Ей просто некуда было деваться: доказательств её вины слишком много. Ей было некуда отступать, и она сдалась. Но Альберт не поверил ему, разумеется, не поверил, ведь он был слишком взвинчен, слишком напуган происходящим. Он громко заявлял о своём убеждении в том, что детектив силой вынудил её сознаться, ведь копам важно лишь закрыть дело, а о сломанных судьбах они не пекутся. И тогда Джиму ничего не осталось, кроме как пропустить дворецкого в допросную, чтобы он сам лично поговорил с госпожой и взял свои слова назад. Он дал им на разговор пять минут.</p><p>Когда Альберт вошёл в комнату допросов, Виктория сидела за столом, отсутствующим взглядом уставившись в металлическое кольцо, через которое проходила цепь её наручников. Она хорошо слышала скрип двери, даже больше – за несколько секунд до этого скрипа она слышала приближающиеся к двери шаги, но не обернулась. Альберт увидел её лицо лишь тогда, когда сам обошёл стол и встал перед девушкой. В этом лице больше не было его маленькой госпожи, не было ни Виктории Кейн, ни даже Виктории Айрис. И тогда он понял без слов, что здесь и вправду больше нет той девушки, которую он знал. И её нет уже давно.</p><p>– Госпожа Вик? Госпожа? – Альберт попытался позвать её, вынудить посмотреть на него, но Виктория то ли не слышала, то ли игнорировала. На её лице застыла безмятежность, и в маленькой улыбке притаилась боль.</p><p>Альберту едва удавалось держать в руках свои расколотые чувства. Он готов был разрыдаться, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, упасть в ноги госпоже и принести миллион извинений за то, что ей пришлось запачкать свои руки. Ведь Альберт верил: всё это произошло из-за его слабости, и из-за того, что он был бесполезен, теперь самая добрая и светлая девочка на свете сидит здесь, прикованная к столу, и ждёт своего приговора. Он чувствовал себя самым жалким, самым ужасным мужчиной на свете. И он готов был умереть под тяжестью этого стыда.</p><p>– Но ведь... должен же был быть другой выход, – давясь словами, словно ему сжимали горло, произнёс Альберт. – Мы могли бы найти его вместе. Разве не так, госпожа?</p><p>В её попытках избавиться от металлических браслетов не было никаких усилий, но Виктория всё равно зачем-то натягивала цепочку и тёрлась ею о кольцо в столе. Альберту было больно даже просто смотреть на неё и на то, во что она превратилась.</p><p>– Ты ошибаешься, Альберт, выход был лишь один, – сказала Виктория, подняв наконец-то глаза на своего друга. Ожидаемого раскаяния Альберт в них не уловил. – Я всегда это знала. Всегда хотела, чтобы этот подонок сдох. В муках. В агонии. От моей собственной руки. Только так он наконец-то исчез бы из моей жизни раз и навсегда. Ты ведь знаешь, Альберт. Ты знаешь, что он со мной делал, как я страдала от одного лишь его существования. Мне было невыносимо даже просыпаться по утрам, потому что каждый день становился испытанием, в котором я могла проиграть. «Боже, помоги мне прожить ещё один день», – вот, с какими мыслями я просыпалась все два года, что была в браке с дьяволом. Никто и никогда не помог бы мне. Лишь я сама была способна вырвать себя из кошмара. И теперь я наконец-то... – Виктория глубоко вдохнула полной грудью, закрыла глаза, чуть запрокинула голову назад, – свободна. Пускай всё обернулось не так, как я хотела, но всё же... Всё же справедливость восторжествовала. И хотя бы этим я могу быть довольна.</p><p>– Слишком тонка грань между справедливостью и местью.</p><p>Не бывает убийства ради общего блага. Преступление всегда остаётся преступлением, в какую обёртку его не наряди. Отобранная жизнь, какой бы прогнившей и червивой она не была, – это преступление против морали, против общества, против Бога. Вот, какое мнение на самом деле было у Альберта. И это мнение он ни за что не выскажет Виктории, ведь это, с ужасом думал Альберт, навсегда сделает его врагом в её глазах.</p><p>Вот, кем теперь была та маленькая девочка, которая решила стать психотерапевтом, чтобы помогать заблудшим душам искать путь из тьмы к свету, – девушкой, что сама затерялась среди тьмы, пока силилась вывести из неё кого-то ещё.</p><p>– Я найму Вам лучшего адвоката во всём городе, – заверил Альберт. Он стоял здесь уже несколько минут, но за всё это время так и не решился подойти к Вик и коснуться её. Где-то глубоко внутри Альберт больше не верил, что сможет ощутить её тепло, словно она была мертва, словно она испарилась из его мира, совершенно ничего после себя не оставив. – Не переживайте, госпожа, мы Вас вытащим. Вас ни за что не упрячут за решётку.</p><p>Несмотря ни на что, его единственной целью было спасти эту глупышку, сберечь её от неприятностей. Это никогда не изменится, сколько бы человек она не убила, не обокрала, не подставила. Какой бы длинный кровавый след не тянулся за ней по той чёрной дороге, по которой она идёт, Альберт, преодолев все внутренние противоречия и прогнав сомнения, будет шагать подле неё. И, может быть, однажды ему удастся вырвать молодую госпожу Кейн из проглотившей её тьмы.</p><p>– Альберт, – позвала Виктория, когда дворецкий уже отворил дверь допросной. – Присматривай за поместьем. А Джея... можешь выпустить. Пускай летит.</p><p>Может быть, когда-нибудь однажды Альберту выпадет шанс спасти её по-настоящему.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Отгремело три удара судейского молотка, прежде чем в зале судебного заседания Центрального Суда Готэма стихли переполошённые шепотки присяжных, и громкий голос судьи объявил о начале слушания. Здесь сегодня, 22 апреля, Закон покарал Викторию Кейн, зверски убившую своего мужа и любимого готамитами политика Нэйтона Айриса, а также его юриста и друга Роберта Крэстона. Викторию защищал самый высокооплачиваемый адвокат города, но даже он ничего не смог противопоставить тому немереному количеству улик, которыми сыпал окружной прокурор Харви Дент. В этот день Виктория узнала, что, оказывается, тяжело больна. Медицинская экспертиза во многом подтвердила заключение Хьюго Стрейнджа и поставила Виктории Кейн диагнозы: обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство личности на фоне острых психологических травм и нарциссическое расстройство личности. По истечению двух часов под рукой судьи громыхнул молоток, и приговор был оглашён – бессрочное заключение в лечебнице для душевно больных преступников Аркхем. Маленькая улыбка дрогнула на губах Виктории в такт каждому из произнесённых слов её приговора, ведь уже вчера и позавчера она знала, чем всё кончится. А когда суд предоставил ей слово, стоящая за кафедрой в центре зала Виктория задрала голову, обвела взглядом осуждающе смотрящих на неё присяжных, подняла глаза на возвышающегося над ней судью и произнесла громко и чётко, чтобы никого из присутствующих не обошло стороной её заявление:</p><p>– Жители Готэма ещё скажут мне «спасибо».</p><p>В двери Центрального Суда Готэма Виктория входила задержанной, а вышла заключённой с вынесенным на плечах приговором, осуждённой за то, что всего лишь хотела жить, как все нормальные люди, без страха, без боли, без ножа у горла. Даже несмотря на то, что большие руки мужланов-конвоиров больно впивались пальцами в мышцы её рук, Виктория всё равно шагала ровно, не смея уронить ни единого звука, ни разу даже не взглянув под ноги. Когда её вывели из здания и повели к автозаку, лицо её было безмятежно и бесцветно. Виктория не была похожа на заключённую, скорее уж на эскортируемую королеву, и везли её, казалось, вовсе не в психушку, а в её собственный огромный замок, где её ждали все удовольствия мира. Такой её увидела сидящая на крыше через дорогу Селина Кайл. Что-то скреблось внутри Селины, пока она смотрела, как Викторию усаживают в кузов автозака, закрывают створы дверей на огромный замок, будто перевозят дикого зверя, но ничему из этого Кошка не могла, да и не хотела придавать значения. Возможно, глубоко внутри ей всё же было жаль эту несчастную девушку, которая «получила, что заслужила». Если они когда-нибудь встретятся вновь, вероятно, Селине придётся попотеть, чтобы выйти живой из той встречи старых подружек. Но думать об этом она станет лишь тогда, когда снова нос к носу встанет перед девушкой, которой однажды помогла, вторя минутной слабости.</p><p>И, вероятно, на той встрече их будет не двое, а трое или даже четверо. Освальд Кобблпот, внимательно слушающий, как новостной диктор с экрана телевизора сообщает о том, что убийцу Нэйтона Айриса сегодня осудили и заключили в Аркхеме, тоже мог оказаться на той судьбоносной встрече, но, в отличие от Селины, которая будет пытаться спасти свою шкуру или объясниться перед Кейн, он займёт атакующую позицию и попытается отомстить за свою чуть было не подорванную репутацию. Пингвин не успел поквитаться с ней, но расстраиваться не спешил. Пускай эта гадина, которая пыталась скинуть на него свои грехи, думал Освальд, коротает свои незабываемые деньки в психушке и размышляет над тем, как совершенно недопустимо вести себя с королём преступного мира Готэма, пока он не отдаст нужный приказ Виктору Зсасзу. Пускай живёт, пока <em>он</em> ей позволяет.</p><p>Может быть, Виктория покончит с собой уже завтра в своей новенькой камере, припрятав после обеда нож или же мастерски соорудив себе удавку, словно занимается этим профессионально. Но сегодня у неё новоселье, а потому нужно улыбнуться. Надо улыбаться, так широко, как её научил её наставник.</p><p>А ведь когда-то широкая улыбка на её губах была самой светлой и искренней. Альберт Блумфайлд хорошо помнил те времена, особенно сейчас, когда стоял в холле поместья Кейнов перед большим семейным портретом, на котором были запечатлены его хозяева – люди, которых он любил всей душой. Артур Кейн, успешный бизнесмен, любящий муж и отец, хороший друг и благородный мужчина, улыбался Альберту с портрета уголками губ сдержанной улыбкой. Он возвышался рядом с сидящей на стуле супругой – Сарой Кейн, красивой доброй женщиной, ради которой Альберт мог перевернуть целый мир. Артур и Сара умерли в один день, как бывает в сказках, в которых фигурируют строки «жили долго и счастливо». Они действительно жили счастливо, быть может, не так долго, как того хотел Альберт. А на коленях у миссис Кейн сидела рыжеволосая пятилетняя девочка, кроха с большими карими глазами и глупой детской улыбкой. А может быть, думалось плачущему Альберту, не так уж и плохо, что Артур и Сара отошли прежде, чем их единственную дочь упекли в психлечебницу для невменяемых преступников? «Нет, они всё видят, – не согласился сам с собой Альберт. – Наверняка мистер и миссис Кейн уже давно поняли, как страдала их дочь. Наверняка они испытали глубочайшую вину за свои поступки. Там, куда они отправились, многие вещи становятся яснее, чем здесь. И это, я знаю, хорошее место».</p><p>Альберт открыл дверцу большой куполообразной клетки на подоконнике и отошёл на два шага назад. Маленький щегол с красной мордочкой неловко потоптался на жёрдочке, перепрыгнул, чирикнул пару раз, будто бы прощаясь со стариком, и выпорхнул из клетки в открытое окно. Его трески скрылись в листве близ растущих деревьев, уплыли вместе со всем, что осталось от Виктории Кейн.</p><p>Двери автозака открылись, в глаза ударил слепящий дневной свет, от которого глаза девушки успели отвыкнуть всего за час. Её вывели наружу, и Викторию встретили изогнутые жуткие чёрные ворота лечебницы Аркхем. Больница зловеще возвышалась над её головой, заострённые крыши башен теперь казались ей заточенными пиками её собственной суицидальной машины, которую сегодня привели в действие. Виктория улыбалась, когда её провели сквозь ворота. Она улыбалась, даже когда её передали в руки двум местным охранникам, у которых уже была приготовлена для неё смирительная рубашка. Но никакой, даже самой неказистой улыбке не нашлось места на её лице, когда Виктория увидела главврача лечебницы, ныне – её укротителя с плетью в руке. Хьюго Стрейндж встречал свою новую подопечную, как тогда, полгода назад, с распростёртыми объятиями и самой ядовитой улыбкой.</p><p>– Ах, мисс Кейн, – пропел он, наслаждаясь триумфальным моментом, – мне просто не терпится приступить к Вашей терапии. Не переживайте, я Вас вылечу.</p><p>О, это будет самое весёлое психотерапевтическое приключение за всю её недолгую карьеру! Один дурной рыжеволосый паренёк посоветовал бы пристегнуть ремни безопасности и держаться крепче за штанишки.</p><p>– У тебя рожа светится ярче, чем рождественская ёлка, ты в курсе? – съязвил Харви Буллок, хлопнув своего напарника по плечу и навалившись, когда они оба заканчивали очередной рабочий день и покидали уже почти опустевший участок ДПГС. – Хотя, чего это я! Ты же упрятал в психушку саму Викторию Кейн, чёрт её подери! Ну что, отпразднуем закрытое дело?</p><p>– Даже не знаю. У меня были планы на вечер, – мялся Гордон, делая вид, будто хочет отвертеться. На самом деле лишь ждал предлога и, как говорится, ломал комедию.</p><p>– А если я скажу, что угощаю?</p><p>– Ты за рулём, – Джим подмигнул Буллоку, метко кинув ему в руки ключи от машины и убежав вперёд, словно играющийся мальчишка.</p><p>– Ты жопа, Джим Гордон. Ты жопа.</p><p>Угрюмые чёрно-зелёные коридоры Аркхема сегодня были другими, думала Виктория. Сегодня, когда её вели мимо камер и кабинетов, опоясанную ремнями смирительной рубашки, это место казалось ей куда более приветливым, чем когда-то в ноябре, даже приветливее, чем в её визит сюда несколько дней назад. Могла ли она догадываться в тот день, когда нанималась работать здесь, в тот день, когда взяла в руки папку с личным делом своего единственного пациента, который тогда показался ей задачкой для первоклассника, что через шесть месяцев войдёт сюда под опекой конвоя? Да уж, шутка выдалась смешная!</p><p>Виктория не шла по коридору, она буквально летела, под удивлённые взгляды своих старых знакомых, завидевших её из комнаты отдыха. Заключённые подорвались со своих мест, прилипли к решётке, стали звать свою Птичку и хлопать в ладоши. По каменным стенам поползло эхо многоголосого хора, и почти весь этаж наводнили строки песни, когда-то прозвучавшей из уст запрыгнувшей на стол докторши, которая своим завораживающим пением и танцами заряжала каждого из этих маньяков, убийц, насильников и террористов какой-то необъяснимой энергией. Вот, что вновь заставило Викторию улыбнуться. Единственными, на кого она мимолётно бросила взгляд из всей толпы, собравшейся у решётки комнаты отдыха, были застывшие за игрой в карты Джонатан Крейн и Джервис Тетч. Виктория кокетливо подмигнула им и растворилась во мраке коридора за спинами подгоняющих её охранников.</p><p>– Поднимите голову, смотрите в камеру, – скомандовал охранник новой заключённой, которую поставил спиной к белой стене-ростомеру, и направил в её лицо объектив старой камеры.</p><p>Щёлк! Вспышка ослепила Виктории глаза и подействовала на неё каким-то странным образом. Заключённая вдруг рассмеялась, так нежно, слегка смущённо, словно мужчина её мечты сделал ей комплимент.</p><p>И всё-таки, Аркхем, как Виктория и хотела, придя сюда полгода назад, стал её личным убежищем от всех монстров, стал её бункером, её последней гаванью. Это место было единственным во всём городе, нет, в целом мире, где она наконец-то сможет быть с собой честной, не прятаться от самой себя. Теперь она там, где хотела. Теперь она дома.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Маленькая, похожая на коробку из-под холодильника, разве что лишь слегка побольше, камера теперь стала новой комнатой Виктории. Здесь не было большой двуспальной кровати с мягкими перинами, только жёсткая койка с продавленным залатанным матрасом, воняющим мочой и хлоркой. Большого светлого окна, транслирующего чудесные виды на цветущий материнский сад, здесь тоже не оказалось, лишь узенькое решётчатое окошко почти под самым потолком, в которое потуплённо смотрело серое небо. Не предоставили новой заключённой и туалетный столик с её любимыми украшениями и косметическими средствами, не предоставили шкаф-гардероб, в котором среди вывешенных рядком нарядных платьев и костюмов она хранила труп своего горячо любимого мужа, не предоставили зеркала, которое можно было разнести, разозлившись на саму себя.</p><p>Зато теперь больше не нужно каждое утро ломать голову, изощряясь с новым нарядом на день. Теперь он всегда будет один и тот же – полосатая чёрно-белая униформа: широкая длинная юбка, похожая на абажур торшера, и рубашка с красующимся на груди номером «С-115». Новое имя, которым теперь её будут кликать тяжёлые хамоватые голоса охранников и докторов. Они очень долго будут произносить это кодовое имя с расстановкой, громко, повторяясь по несколько раз, словно Виктория была не душевнобольной, а глухой, чтобы этот номер сросся с ней, чтобы она навсегда забыла, как звучит её настоящее имя.</p><p>Настоящее имя? И вправду, какое оно у неё? Виктория Кейн? Виктория Айрис? Виктория Кейн Версия Вторая? Спасительница Готэма? «С-115»?</p><p>Ей больше не нужно ни одно из этих имён. Пускай её зовут просто... Пташка.</p><p>Виктория не помнила, сколько простояла, бесцельно буровя отсутствующим взглядом стену своей камеры. Две минуты? Три? Десять? Голова её звенела от пустоты, и в то же время в этой странной коробке, в которой что-то сегодня вдруг перестало быть функциональным, всё клокотало и свистело. Она стояла так напротив стены, слегка покачиваясь, словно волнуемый ветром длинный стебель рогоза, и с прикрытыми глазами слушала, как отовсюду, сверху, снизу, справа, слева, пробираются к ней в камеру, точно выползающие из щелей змеи, крики заключённых, глухие удары, гоготания сигнализаций. Она стояла, окутанная туманом этих аркхемских серенад, когда дверь за спиной жалобно скрипнула. «Наконец-то», – мысленно выдохнула Виктория.</p><p>– Тук-тук, – обладатель скрипучего голоса пожаловал поприветствовать свою долгожданную гостью.</p><p>– Кто там? – Виктория вспомнила, как однажды, на одном из её первых психотерапевтических сеансов в Аркхеме, когда она ещё носила очки и белый халат, она вошла в комнату, где её уже ждал пациент, и Джером произнёс это злосчастное «тук-тук». После того «тук-тук» Виктория полагала, что на всю жизнь останется заикой, потому что вместо «Кто там?» она ответила какую-то глупость, и Джерому это очень не понравилось. Какая нелепица! Ведь все знают, что нужно отвечать на «тук-тук»!</p><p>– Маленькая богатенькая девочка с целым фургоном никому не нужных бед с башкой.</p><p>– Вероломный змей, всё это время водивший девочку за нос, пользуясь её «бедами с башкой».</p><p>– Ну... Не всё время.</p><p>Виктория медленно обернулась, чтобы увидеть лицо Джерома, в котором, как и всегда, замешалось бесчисленное множество разных эмоций, ни одну из которых ни в коем случае нельзя было трактовать однозначно. Он смотрел на неё спокойно, не излучая никаких опасных безумных флюидов, улыбка Джерома была безмятежной, простой, и на душе у него, казалось, в кой-то веки властвовал покой. Но что-то теперь сталось с глазами Виктории, она научилась заглядывать этому человеку под кожу, так же, как и он.</p><p>Джером ликовал, конечно же, он праздновал свою победу. Но присущего ему размаха сегодня не было, лишь едва ощутимые волны нетерпеливой дрожи в ожидании, что же она теперь сделает, что же скажет.</p><p>– Ты мастер интриги, Джером, – уголки губ Виктории дёрнулись, в глазах вспыхнули огоньки. – Ты гений постановки. Безупречная работа. Я, честное слово, не ожидала предательства. Только не от тебя. Знаешь, кажется, моя главная проблема вовсе не здесь, – Вик указала пальцем на свою голову, – а здесь, – и перенаправила указательный палец к сердцу. – Потому что я и вправду тебе доверилась. Потому что я и вправду... влюбилась в тебя. Ведь это было так легко и просто, как окунуть палец в воду. Вот ведь безумие, скажи же! – и рассмеялась, согнувшись и хлопнув себя по коленям.</p><p>Джером расхохотался ей вдогонку, расплескав за края неожиданно одолевшее его веселье. Виктория подыгрывала ему пару секунд, потом сплюнула смешинку с языка и прогремела:</p><p>– Я не пойму только, <em>зачем?!</em> Зачем ты сделал это? Зачем я здесь?!</p><p>– Зачем? Ты серьёзно спрашиваешь меня, зачем? Да уж, раньше ты была поумнее, сладенькая моя, – махнул рукой Джером, состроив неудовлетворённую гримасу, и начал изучать глазами помещение, как будто собрался снимать квартиру. – Опочивальня Вам, сударыня, досталась поганенькая, ничего не скажешь. Не королевские покои, так ведь? Если захочешь сменить обстановочку, перебирайся в мою палатку. Повешу тебе ещё один гамак очень-очень рядом с моим. Или же... – Джером обернулся с ухмылкой, – устроим проверку на прочность моему гамаку?</p><p>Но ухмылка с его лица сей миг стёрлась, и Джерому в какой-то степени даже стало не по себе. Виктория смотрела на него ровно, не мигая, звучно выпуская грузные выдохи через нос, и совсем не двигалась, словно была кадром поставленного на паузу кинофильма. Вик давала понять: ей нужны ответы, и она будет смотреть на него этим жутким взглядом, пока он не объяснит ей свой гнусный поступок.</p><p>Что ж, придётся Джерому пойти на уступки. Сегодня всё для неё, думал Джером, для той, кого он так давно ждал в своих владениях.</p><p>– Ты была права, – не слишком решительно и слегка нервно сказал Джером. Ему бы хотелось избежать этого нудного разговора. – Ну, насчёт того, что мне нужна любовь и всё такое. Может быть, мне и вправду так кардинально сдуло чердак, пока ты тут работала, я без понятия. Ты явно какие-то шестерёнки мне в голове подкрутила. Но, знаешь, – Джером задумчиво качал головой, а затем вздрогнул, как будто от маленького разряда тока, и взглянул на Викторию, – если любовь мне и нужна, то только твоя и ничья больше.</p><p>С этим признанием Викторию посетило ощущение, будто она всё это время сидела верхом на огромном воздушном шаре, а теперь в него ткнули иголкой, и она, прорисовав на нём в воздухе несколько зигзагов, врезалась в крышу камеры и рухнула на пол. Виктория не хотела чувствовать облегчение, но именно его она и почувствовала. В её память вдруг врезался отрывок из той тёмной ночи в кабинете доктора Айрис, подсвечивающей золотистым светом напольного торшера их обнажённые тела, и слова, которые она тогда сказала Джерому. Слова, которые она так желала, но одновременно боялась ему сказать. Ответ на те слова она получила с запозданием. Прямо сейчас.</p><p>– Ты нужна мне, Птичка, – уже более твёрдо сказал Джером, приблизившись к ней, встав вплотную, крепко взяв её за плечи и заглянув в глаза с убедительной серьёзностью, которая проскакивала на лице этого парня лишь в минуты острой необходимости. – Ты нужна мне. Ты, мистер Тетч и мистер Крейн. Ты одна из тех самых отбитых сливок общества, что я ищу в этом месте уже о-о-очень давно. Я собираю команду для самого грандиозного спектакля, какого Готэм ещё не видывал. Ух, вместе мы такой фейерверк забабахаем! Всё просто <em>умрут</em> от восторга! Мы превратим весь мир за этими стенами в чёртову психушку. Вот, зачем ты здесь, дорогая: чтобы помочь мне, как и обещала.</p><p>Его слова лились ей в уши дивной оркестровой симфонией, одной из тех, что Виктория так любила слушать по вечерам, сидя в мягком кресле у камина. Завораживающе, пьяняще, головокружительно, интригующе... Она заглянула в бездну его зелёных глаз и утонула, будто бы в первый раз. Как тогда, когда он впервые протянул ей руку из-за решётки и подал оброненные ею очки. С тех пор мало что поменялось, и вот, словно начиная всё с чистого листа, она вновь спрашивает себя: «Могу ли я доверять этому парню со странной улыбкой?»</p><p>Доверие теперь было лишь призраком. И даже если Джером врёт, думала Виктория, даже если его слова – лишь пыль в её глазах, пускай. Она всё равно была рада услышать о своей важности от него. Напоследок. И напоследок подарить ему самую искреннюю одухотворённую улыбку, какую он в самом деле заслужил. Улыбку девушки, по уши влюблённой в самого опасного преступника города, в самого хладнокровного маньяка и садиста, в самого сумасбродного террориста, в самого доброго человека в её жизни.</p><p>– Значит, мы всё-таки вместе? – всё же уточнила Виктория.</p><p>– А у тебя были сомнения до этой минуты? Ты – <em>моя</em> Птичка, – рука Джерома легла к лицу Виктории, большой палец ласково ощупал скулу. – И, если ты исполнишь мои желания, я исполню твои.</p><p>Ей захотелось улыбнуться ещё шире, если бы она только могла. Ей захотелось смеяться так громко, чтобы перекричать тот дикий вой внутри. Захотелось раз и навсегда покончить со всеми своими сомнениями и страхами. Хватит трястись! Довольно предательств! Одного ножа в спине вполне достаточно.</p><p>Джером сделал звучный протяжный вдох перед своей следующей репликой, отступил на шаг от Виктории и сказал, манерно причёсывая рукой отросшие волосы на выбритых висках:</p><p>– А теперь, знаешь, что я намерен сделать? Пригласить на танец первую красавицу Аркхема. Вот такой вот я...</p><p>– ...смелый парень, – закончила за него Виктория, когда грудь её переполнилась тяжестью слишком хороших для сегодняшнего дня воспоминаний.</p><p>Улыбка на лице Джерома стала алой бездной безумия, куда Виктория всё это время так неумолимо неслась. Он согнулся в элегантном поклоне, сложив левую руку за спину, спросил: «Потанцуем?» – и протянул своей давней партнёрше раскрытую ладонь в пригласительном жесте.</p><p>Музыка из того вечера, на котором, вроде бы, в первый раз проявилась та капелька безумия, которая теперь разлилась океаном внутри Виктории, заиграла в её голове, но Виктории думалось, что она слышит её наяву. Удивительное совпадение, и в тот самый момент, когда Джерому взбрело в голову потанцевать, где-то за стеной могла магической случайностью воспроизвестись песня, которую доктор Айрис исполняла на чуть было не сорванном музыкальном вечере. Виктория вложила свою руку в руку Джерома, но не стала ждать, пока он притянет её к себе, – она сделала это первой. И они закружились, поплыли по плохо освещённой камере под звуки мелодии из прошлого, что звучала лишь для них двоих.</p><p>Виктория сжимала и разжимала пальцами его руку, тепло которой ощущала даже сквозь перчатку, и ни на миг не отводила глаз от лица Джерома, как и он от неё. Они улыбались друг другу, они влюблялись друг в друга заново ровно в эту минуту, когда на плече Валески блеснуло остриё тоненькой иглы. В руке Виктории оказалась маленькая шпилька для волос, которая всё это время безучастно пряталась в рукаве её рубашки, спасённая от обыска на входе в лечебницу, где у заключённой отобрали все колюще-режущие предметы. Но кое-что ей удалось припрятать для особой встречи. Кончик шпильки был недостаточно хорош, как орудие убийства, но, если приложить должные усилия, можно было пробить сонную артерию и выпустить из тела дух.</p><p>Мелодия в голове играла всё громче, задавливая виски басами. Остриё шпильки дрожало у шеи ничего не подозревающего Джерома, который кружил в танце свою милую Птичку. А Птичке хотелось лишь одного – окончательно переродиться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Аккомпанемент к эпилогу: The Smiths «I Know It’s Over».</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– О, мастер Брюс, Вы вернулись! – Альфред Пенниуорт встретил своего господина на пороге дома, помог снять ему пальто. Послеобеденное время сегодняшнего дня, третьего со дня суда над Викторией Кейн, выдалось тёплым. Мягкие солнечные лучи тянулись в окна и золотили облицованные деревянными панелями стены прихожей родового поместья Уэйнов. – Как прошла встреча с Гордоном?</p><p>– Он продолжает расследовать исчезновение Регины и Брендона Айрис, – ответил Брюс, поправив горло своего чёрного свитера.</p><p>– Вы рассказали ему о том, чем поделилась с нами мисс Кейн, когда приходила в первый раз?</p><p>– Рассказал. Но толку от моих слов мало. Эти сведения никак не смягчат её приговор. Слишком поздно.</p><p>Когда Брюса Уэйна коснулись печальные новости о том, что Виктория Кейн чистосердечно созналась в убийстве Нэйтона Айриса, он почувствовал себя покрывателем этого преступления. Ведь где-то глубоко в душе Брюс догадывался, что это была она, но отгонял от себя эту мысль, отгонял даже попытки убедить себя в обратном. Сердце Брюса грызла совесть, кричащая из каждого уголка его разума: «Ты мог это предотвратить. Ты мог. Но ты не стал. Ты, как всегда, ничего не смог». Сегодня на дружеской встрече за обедом с детективом Джеймсом Гордоном Брюс узнал, что был не одинок в этих чувствах. Брюс считал для себя необходимым понять, что же привело Викторию к такому исходу, почему она не избрала другую дорогу, и были ли вообще на её пути развилки или же это был путь в одном единственном направлении.</p><p>Воздух в кабинете мистера Уэйна снова застоялся. Этот парень постоянно забывал открывать окна в эти шокирующие своим необычным теплом дни, подумал Альфред, разгоняя шторы в стороны и открывая дверь балкона. Пройдя мимо комода, на котором стояла большая рамка с фотографией Томаса и Марты Уэйн, Брюс достал из нижнего ящика своего стола тонкую папку, похожую на те самые папки, в которых полицейские складируют материалы уголовного дела. С первой страницы на него посмотрела небольшая, прикреплённая к листу скрепкой фотография Виктории Кейн.</p><p>– Джим рассказал мне о том, что сумел выяснить о Виктории, – сказал Брюс, начав что-то записывать в папку.</p><p>– Бедная девочка лишилась рассудка из-за ежедневных избиений мужа-тирана, нервишки сдали, и она избавилась от своего мучителя. Что тут ещё добавить, – поделился мнением Альфред. Он уселся на подлокотник дивана напротив стола Уэйна, наблюдая, как тот торопливо водит ручкой по бумаге.</p><p>– Оказывается, всё началось с того, что родители без её согласия выдали Викторию замуж за Айриса. Никто из них тогда не знал, каким он окажется чудовищем, потому что для всех Айрис был образцовым общественным деятелем, – задумчиво сказал Брюс, и лоб его начал медленно морщиться под тенью хмурости. – Но жестокость Айриса послужила лишь первоэлементом. Он засыпал реагенты в пробирку рассудка Виктории. Катализатором реакции послужил пациент, которого она лечила в Аркхеме. Альфред, она лечила Джерома Валеску.</p><p>– Чёрт меня подери!</p><p>– Джером отравил её рассудок. Но не только его. Её сердце он тоже бросил на растерзание безумию. Если бы я только был внимательнее к её проблемам...</p><p>– Стоп, Брюс. Стоп, – немедленно перебил его Альфред, встал и подошёл ближе к столу, чтобы в случае необходимости (а необходимостью уже веяло от самоистязающего тона его мальчика) схватить Брюса за плечи и хорошенько вразумительно встряхнуть. – Ты никаким образом не виноват в том, что случилось с мисс Кейн. Всё это не твоя ответственность, сынок. Мисс Кейн не твоя ответственность.</p><p>– Таких, как Виктория, людей, чьи судьбы искалечены теми или иными жестокими обстоятельствами, в городе сотни. Каждый из них может оказаться на её месте. Я не хочу, чтобы хорошие люди, такие, как Виктория Кейн, сходили с ума, страдали, теряли рассудок, становились преступниками. Я не хочу, чтобы Готэм делал с моими друзьями такое. И я не позволю этому повторяться, – решительно заявил парень, которому спустя годы уготовано облачиться в доспехи тёмного рыцаря Готэма и посвятить всю свою жизнь борьбе со злом, с такими его воплощениями, как Нэйтон Айрис, как Джером Валеска... как Виктория Кейн.</p><p>Вздох вырвался из Альфреда. Он знал, что Брюса ему не переубедить, но и позволить ему взваливать на свои плечи этот тяжкий груз в одиночку тоже не позволит. Желая разрядить обстановку и поспособствовать улучшению настроения мистера Уэйна, Альфред предложил поставить музыку. Он открыл крышку патефона, достал пластинку и установил её в устройство. И, пока комнатой овладевали успокаивающие переливы мягкого женского голоса, Альфред удалился за чаем, однако боясь даже на секунду оставлять Брюса одного с этими гнусными мыслями.</p><p>Брюс откинулся на спинку мягкого кожаного кресла, закрыл глаза, устало потёр сморщенную переносицу. Мелодия, спрыгивающая из-под иглы патефона, казалась ему отдалённо знакомой. Точно, он знал её, но никогда не слышал в записи. Брюс вспомнил, ему напевала её Виктория Кейн однажды за их совместным обедом. Кажется, тогда она рассказывала, как ей пришлось петь эту песню на музыкальном вечере в Аркхеме перед толпой заключённых, которые зачарованно слушали её и танцевали. Брюс тогда с трудом мог представить себе подобную картину. Но сейчас почему-то она слишком ярко и чётко нарисовалась в его воображении, словно он сам был там в тот вечер, словно он видел всё собственными глазами. И это зрелище, подумал Брюс, выглядело ужасающе красиво.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Это история о девушке, которая кружилась в пылинках медленного танца по грязной тёмной камере лечебницы для душевно больных преступников в паре со своим самым прекрасным ночным кошмаром. Длинная шпилька с заострённым, точно игла, концом выпала из её левой руки, с предательским звяком стукнулась о пол. Услышав этот звук, Джером хищно улыбнулся и прислонился шершавыми горячими губами ко лбу своей партнёрши. Быть может, когда-нибудь Виктория всё-таки воспользуется этой шпилькой, быть может, однажды она вонзит её глубоко в горло Джерому, и тогда её маленькая обида наконец-то успокоится. Это случится когда-нибудь, когда её любовь к нему перестанет полыхать безумным пламенем и наконец-то выжжет её всю, оставив лишь горы чернеющего пепла. Если, конечно, к тому моменту она сама не падёт от рук своей любви, широко улыбающейся безумной улыбкой.</p><p>Когда-нибудь всему этому суждено случиться, но не сегодня. Не сегодня.</p><p> </p><p>Конец</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>